It Was A Lie
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: What if Katniss was lying when she told Peeta it was all an act? How does Gale react to the news that Katniss and Peeta are together? Heavy, heavy Everlark. This is a complete re-telling of Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Will change major events, relationships, and the overall storyline. Wildly OOC Katniss. A happier Hunger Games. Rating changed to 'M'.
1. It Was A Lie

**A/N: This is an idea I had after reading THG and seeing the movie. What if Katniss was lying when she told Peeta it was all an act? How would that change their relationship, the Games, and Panem? This is an experiment to see how people like it. I will probably write at least a few chapters before I decide whether or not to continue.**

**For those of you who also read my "Chuck" fan fics, I will update those in time. I have sat down to write, and end up staring at a blank document for hours. I just haven't been inspired in a while, I guess.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this story and let me know if you like it! Thanks!**

Two weeks. Two miserable, lonely, unbearable weeks. It's been fourteen days since we got home from winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and fourteen days since I lied to Peeta and told him it was all an act.

Because honestly, it wasn't.

At first, sure, it was mostly an act. I had been so wary of him since the beginning, always questioning his motives. It didn't help that the first time I saw him after the bloodbath, he was with the Careers hunting me down. It took me a little while, but I finally figured out that he was actually protecting me, willing to lay down his life to people he knew could kill him easily in order to save mine. It was this realization that made my feelings towards him change.

That's why, when the rule change that two district partners could be co-Victors was announced, I immediately ran and searched frantically for him. I had stayed away before that, unwilling and refusing to be faced with the possibility of fighting him to the death, even though now I know he would have first killed himself.

When I eventually found him, it was just as I told Caesar Flickerman, I felt like the happiest girl in the world. My Peeta was holding on, he was alive. I was determined then to get us both out of that arena alive at all costs. I just never thought far enough ahead to what would happen when we got home.

Then our time in the cave happened. I kissed him – my first kiss. I felt something deep inside me during that kiss, a feeling both unfamiliar but exhilarating. Peeta kept our spirits up, joking and telling stories even though he was knocking on death's door. The real turning point for me was when he told me, in great detail, the story of the first time he ever saw me, when we were five. The fact that he remembered that much detail, and described me like he was in awe, endeared me to him like never before. I didn't know what the feeling was, but I never wanted it to stop.

I remember when Cato had him in a headlock on top of the Cornucopia I felt like my world was crumbling and my heart was shattering. We were so incredibly close to going home. Cato was right – if I had tried to shoot him in the head, Peeta would go down with him. Thank god for Peeta and his quick thinking, as well as my aim.

Then came the moment they revoked the rule change. Peeta instantly told me to kill him – told me I had to go home and live on, that the Capitol needed their Victor. I threw down my bow in disgust, refusing to live in a world without him. It was unfathomable to me. That's why I pulled out those Nightlock berries. Not to defy the Capitol, not to prove a point. I pulled them out simply because I knew I would be unable and unwilling to live while Peeta laid dead at my feet.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking lying to Peeta when we pulled back into District 12. I had been thinking the whole train-ride home about everything, and had convinced myself both of us would be better off this way. I had never wanted any of those normal relationship things, never wanted to marry or have kids. I knew Peeta was one of those people that had a vision for their lives, and that included marrying and a family. Instead of talking to him, I made the decision for him. I've regretted it since the words spilled out of my mouth. I stood there and watched his heart shatter along with mine, saw the deep hurt in his eyes. I wanted to take it all back, but I didn't know how. I thought he could never forgive me.

I've been depressed ever since that day. I've barely left my room in my new house in Victor's Village. Prim and my mom try to get me to get up and do things, but I refuse and turn in my bed to face the wall. Gale came around the first few days, and I heard him downstairs asking my mom if I wanted to go hunting. She gently shooed him out the door. He hasn't tried since. I sometimes see Peeta out the window, walking through the village, looking just as depressed as me. Sometimes he glances towards my house, and I cower down, praying he didn't see what I mess I'd become. What have I done to this innocent, sweet boy, who wanted to give me the world? Why did I let my insecurity and crippling fear ruin something before it even had a chance? Every time I see him, my heart tells me to sprint out the door and into his arms. Beg for forgiveness. Grovel. Plead. Anything to get him to look at me the way he did in that cave. My head prevents me from moving an inch. It convinces me he wants nothing to do with me – that I've ruined any chance of reconciliation. I have to accept my new life. I have to accept that I'll always be alone. Nobody wants to be with a traumatized girl who has murdered, even if it was to save my own life and Peeta's. Why would he? Sure, we've been through the same Games together, but Peeta is a handsome, charming, sweet boy. He could get any girl in the District he wanted. These are the thoughts I have been thinking, trying to convince myself of.

Thing is, I don't really think it's working.

I can only think of him. The feeling of his lips on mine. The rush when he smiled at me so wide it threatened to overtake his face. The confusion my feelings for him brought, and the joy my realization that I actually had romantic feelings for him caused me. The look in his eyes when I lied to him on the train tracks and the grief it brought me, knowing I was hurting him so much. What he must think of me now. Oh god, what have I done?

I roll out of bed and trudge down the stairs, finding my mom and Prim in the living room. They are surprised to see me. I haven't left my room except to use the bathroom in over a week.

"Katniss!" Prim yells, running to embrace me. I'm weak from my inactivity and she almost bowls me over.

"Hi little duck," I lovingly whisper, hugging her back with my limited strength. "Hi mom," I say to my mother.

"Hello Katniss," she politely replies. Our relationship is different now that I'm back. She seems to be around more, not staring off as much.

Prim and I release each other, and I go sit down on the couch. My mom is across the room in a chair, and Prim plops down next to me.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Of course," my mom says. Prim nods.

I think for a minute on how to phrase what I'm about to ask. Eventually I just spill it all out.

"When we got back from the games, I lied to Peeta," I quickly say. They both gasp and motion for me to continue. "I told him our relationship during the Games was all an act. It wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Prim asks.

"Do you have feelings for him?" My mom adds.

"I'm not sure," I honestly reply. "I know I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I can't stop thinking about him – about our time in the cave, about what we talked about, about when we…..kissed," I said the last part shyly, aware I was talking to my mother and twelve year old sister.

"Well, do you like him?" My mom bluntly asks. "I mean do you like as more than a friend, more than someone you just casually see and spend time with?"

"Yes," I immediately reply.

"So why did you lie to him?" Prim asks.

"I've never wanted a relationship before," I explain. "I was afraid we'd both get hurt, that I wouldn't be capable of giving him what he wants. I didn't know what to do. I was terrified of him getting to know me and then he'd realize he didn't want to be with me. I was terrified that I wouldn't know what to do in a relationship. I was terrified that he'd hurt me."

"Do you really think he'd hurt you?" My mom asks gently.

"No," I reply instantly.

They both sigh.

"What should I do?" I ask frantically.

"Well what do _you _want, Katniss?" Prim asks.

"Peeta," I say simply.

"So go get him," my mom adds.

"You don't understand! I hurt him so much. I lied to his face. I crushed his hopes. He thought we were real, and I told him I used him to get home alive. I've already broke his heart and I never even had a chance to have it. How could he ever forgive me?" I am worked up now, tears falling down my cheeks. Prim scoots over and wraps her arms around me, providing human comfort I've been avoiding for two weeks.

"Katniss, if everything that boy said to you and did for you during the Games was the truth, there is not a chance that he wouldn't forgive you. You just need to give him the opportunity. Tell him what happened. He'll understand. If he really feels about you the way he claims, there's no way it won't work out," my mom says.

"Really?" I quietly ask.

"Really," they both say.

"But Katniss, you are making yourself miserable for a stupid, stupid reason," Prim points out. I'm forced to agree with her. "Get over it, and go get _him_." Wow, I have a wise little sister.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm off the couch and halfway to the front door when they call out to me.

"What?" I yell.

"You should probably go change," Prim says with a smile. I look down at myself, at the clothes I've been wearing for almost two weeks, and nod.

I go upstairs, take a quick shower, braid my hair back, and put on clean jeans and a simple t-shirt. I lace my boots up quickly, and soon I'm running down the stairs.

I call a quick goodbye over my shoulder, and I hear two 'good lucks' from the living room. It gives me hope that I can succeed.

I'm halfway to Peeta's, which in Victor's Village isn't very far, before I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. I shrug, knowing it'll come to me. Hoping I can say the right things and set this right. Praying that he hasn't moved on.

I walk up the front steps, and see a few lights on in the house. Good, I think he's home.

Taking a deep breath, I push down all my fears and reticence and knock on the front door with purpose.

Ten seconds later, it swings open and we're face to face for the first time since I broke his heart.

"Hi, Peeta."


	2. Really?

Peeta.

My boy with the bread. My savior. The boy whose heart I'd shattered not a fortnight ago. He was actually here, standing in front of me.

When he sees me, his eyes light up for a split second before his memory comes rushing back, and his face registers nothing but pain, hurt, and anguish. It makes me feel even more guilty and remorseful than I'd ever thought possible.

If I had thought words would just magically spring to my mouth once I saw him, I was dead wrong. We just stood there staring at one another, neither of us making the first move or even making a sound. It felt like a year, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

His facial expression hadn't changed. It was tearing me up inside.

Before I knew what was happening, my upper lip is quivering and I feel tears sliding down my cheeks. My body fails me, my knees unable to hold up my frail figure. I lurch forward, afraid I am going to fall flat on my face. To my surprise, Peeta is there in an instant and envelops me into his arms, holding me up.

"Shh, Katniss, it's okay," Peeta murmurs, seemingly unsure of what was causing my apparent distress.

"N – n – no it's not!" I yell out between sobs.

He stands there, rubbing my back and my hair. It makes me feel even worse that I put him through so much pain, but he sees me hurting for a second and he's there to comfort me.

"Want to come in and talk about it?" He sighs after a few moments.

I can't possibly come up with the words, so I nod into his chest, my tears soaking his t-shirt.

He leads me quietly into his living room, his house a carbon copy of mine. He sits me down on the couch, and makes to leave the room.

"No!" I shout. I grab his wrist, pleading with my eyes for him to stay with me.

"Katniss, I'm just going to go make you some hot chocolate. I'll be right back," he gently tells me. I nod reluctantly, and he plots into his kitchen.

It takes me a minute to realize he is making me hot chocolate. He remembers how much I love it. That gives me a sliver of hope – he hasn't forgotten about me just yet.

He was back in a couple minutes and places the steaming mug in my slightly shaking hands. He patiently waits while I calm down and slowly drink the delicious cocoa, sitting on the other side of the couch, making no move to physically touch me. That disappoints me, but I know it was what I deserve.

After a few minutes, I am done with my drink and he takes it from my hands and places it on the floor. He turns to me, tucking his feet under him on the couch, and waits for me to speak. I mirror his actions.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I could set it all straight, tell him the god's honest truth. I can only hope he was as forgiving as I believed him to be. I can only pray with every fiber of my being that his feelings for me are as strong as they appeared.

"Peeta," I begin, my voice timid. "I've made a terrible mistake." I finally look into his eyes, and although the hurt is still there, I could also sense comfort and something else soft. It gives me courage.

"What do you mean?" He asks softly.

"Two weeks ago. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I lied to you," I explain slowly.

"What do you mean, you lied?" He asks in the same tone.

This was it.

"When I told you it was all an act during the Games. I was lying." I say this without once breaking eye contact, trying to convey my utter and complete honesty.

"Wait," he says confused. "What do you mean? You told me it wasn't real. I believed you. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" His voice slightly rises at the end, but he stays calm. How, I don't know.

"I was lying, Peeta. I swear. I know you have every right to not believe me and throw me out, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd hear me out and let me explain myself." I hold my breath. This was the do or die moment. He could listen, and maybe I can explain it well enough to repair us. Or, he could just tell me to leave, which I wouldn't blame him for doing.

"Of course I'll listen, Katniss," Peeta says after a few seconds of contemplation. I let out an audible breath, collecting my thoughts.

"Look, Peeta, this isn't easy for me. I've never been in any kind of relationship before. I have no idea what all these feelings inside me mean. All I know is that when we kissed in that cave, I never wanted it to end. When you told me to kill you, I threw down my bow and pulled out those berries because I just knew, deep down, I could never live without you. I don't know if that's a crush, or an attachment, or what, but I'd really like to find out."

"So why did you lie to me?" Peeta asks, his eyes relaying his hurt and frustration.

"I thought we'd both be better off. I'd never wanted that before, a relationship. I was afraid we'd both be hurt. I saw what happened to my mother after my father died, and it convinced me that love just hurts you in the end. It can tear you apart piece by piece. On the train ride home, I convinced myself that if I lied to you and told you it was all a sham, then you could go and find a better girl for yourself. Not a broken killer that had barely survived the Games. I made the decision for you. I can't ever tell you how sorry I am, Peeta. I've been so lost and depressed ever since that day, and I just had to tell you the truth. It was eating me up inside." There, I'd said it. Peeta studies my face, contemplating, digesting everything I'd just thrown at him. I don't think it escaped either of us that I'd actually used the word love in my monologue.

He sighs. I couldn't tell yet whether that was a good or bad thing.

"So did you come over here because you felt guilty and wanted to tell me the truth, or because you claim you have feelings for me?" He asks, somewhat frustrated. It is a fair question.

"Both. I felt as guilty as I've ever felt, that's true, but I just had to tell you how I actually feel. I had to see what would really happen, not what my mind had conjured up. And, Peeta, I don't _claim_ to have feelings for you. I _have_ feelings for you. I'm sure of it," I say confidently. That shuts him up, but only for a minute.

"Really?" He asks quietly.

I nod.

"But what about…what about…..Gale?" He asks even quieter.

Shit. I should've thought about this. We'd never talked about Gale. And if Peeta had noticed me as much as he said, he'd know how close we are. It's not a secret around the District that people spread gossip about us. About what they think we do in the woods. I wish they knew that we are just trying to keep our families alive.

"He's my friend," I explain. "Nothing more."

"You've never – um – kissed?"

"Peeta, you were my first kiss."

His face lit up when I said that. His hand tentatively bridged the gap between us, silently asking if it was okay, and I immediately latched on for dear life, intertwining our fingers to make the grasp more intimate. Things were actually starting to look up.

"Katniss," he starts, " I never want to hear you talk about yourself that way again. You're amazing. You're not a 'broken killer'. We did what we had to in order to survive. Never question that."

Wow. I'm speechless. Here I am, explaining why I broke his heart, and he turns it around on me, giving me words of encouragement. I've never had somebody like this in my life.

"Okay, I'll try. I promise," I quietly acquiesce.

"Good," he gives me a small smile. I feel one break out on my face. I'd missed his smile terribly.

"So, um, what now?" I ask.

"I don't know. This was your idea," he points out. We both chuckle softly.

"Can I – can I have a hug?" I ask him, looking down at my lap.

I don't hear him answer and I deflate. Maybe I'd read the situation wrong. I feel his hand slip from mine and my world was suddenly ending.

It was only a moment before I feel his strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him. My hands shoot up to his shirt, clutching it for dear life, trying to literally melt into him. The tears reappear, but they weren't of the sad variety. No, these were tears of pure, unadulterated joy. His face is buried in my neck and I could feel his soft breaths tingling me. It starts a warmth deep inside me that I hadn't felt since the last time we kissed.

He apparently feels the tears on his shirt from where my face is buried into him because I hear him softly telling me that everything is going to be okay. That only makes me cry harder, because now I actually believed it.

We sit there embracing each other for a long time. We'd both missed the contact, the undeniable pull between us. I knew he'd been as wrought with sadness as I'd been, so I was happy that I seemed to be making him better, even if I know it it just the beginning.

Suddenly I feel his lips lightly graze my neck, giving me a series of soft, feather light kisses. My breath hitches and my body instantly relaxes. This is what I crave. This is what I need to survive. This is what I'd denied myself when I'd let my ridiculous insecurities and pointless fears overtake my rational thoughts.

I lean my head up in response and return kisses onto his neck, which was actually kind of awkward considering the position we were in. I'd never done anything like this before, so I had no idea if I was doing it right, but it sure felt right.

After a few minutes of this, we slowly break apart, catching our collective breaths. Not willing to completely break our contact, I slide over as far as I could into his side. He wraps his arm around me and I lean into him, laying my head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

"So what does all this mean?" Peeta finally asks.

I thought about this for a minute. What did all this mean? What were we?

"I think it means that you're my boyfriend," I say completely seriously.

"Really?" He questions excitedly.

"Mmhmm," I nod, turning my head to look at him. What meets me is an expression of pure happiness in his eyes, a wide, beautiful smile gracing his lips. "If you're okay with that," I amend.

"Of course I am!" He quickly says. "I mean, yeah, I am." I laugh. "It's just – you know how long I've been dreaming of this, so you'll have to excuse me if I question whether or not this is actually happening. Whether or not this is real."

That I completely understood. I debate for a moment how to prove it to him.

Without hesitation, I shift my body, lean up, and kiss him sweetly on the lips. I pull back slightly and lean my forehead against his. We open our eyes and stare into each other's souls.

"Real enough?" I tease.

He nods, apparently unable to speak. I softly laugh and gave him another quick peck to his surprise. I settle back into his side. I suddenly realize that our first kiss without any cameras, without any external pressure. It's only fitting that it occurs so I can prove to him how _real _ we actually are.

"I think I'm going to really like being your girlfriend," I state matter-of-factly.

When I look back up at him, his jaw is dropped. You could fly a hovercraft through his gaping mouth.

"What?" I ask.

"Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend," he says, as if he didn't actually believe it still.

"Yes she is, Peeta Mellark," I laugh. "Wait – I can't believe I forgot – have you, um, ever had a girlfriend before?" I nervously ask.

"No, Katniss, I can happily say you're my first girlfriend," he replies sweetly.

_And your last, If I have any say in the matter_, I think. Whoa, where did that come from? I temporarily ignore it and move on.

"Why haven't you had any before?" I'm genuinely curious. He's sweet, handsome, polite, and a merchant's son. It only makes sense that he'd date.

"C'mon Katniss, that should be obvious. I was waiting for you."

Oh. My. God. What did I ever do to deserve someone like this?

"R – r – really?" I stutter.

"Of course," he replies instantly. "I thought you got that when I told you about the first day I saw you."

Thinking back, that probably should have tipped me off. However, I had so many swirling emotions in that cave it doesn't surprise me I didn't piece it together. My emerging feelings for Peeta, the fear of dying at any moment, the growing hope that we could actually make it out of the arena alive and together.

"Katniss, I'm assuming here, but am I your first boyfriend?" He quietly asks me, sounding somewhat unsure. "It doesn't matter to me, I was just wondering," he quickly adds. I smile at his cuteness.

"Yes you are, Peeta," I happily tell him. He breaks out into a beaming smile, and I can't help but return it.

"I really hope I'm not dreaming," he says, ironically dreamily.

"Me too," I reply. "I would hate to wake up and have to come over and see that look on your face again, knowing that I put the it there. Knowing that I made you hurt so much because of my selfishness."

"Shh, Katniss, that's all over now. I forgive you."

"You do?" I ask surprised. I'd only been here for about a half hour.

"Yes, I do. I'll be honest. At first I was really hurt and mad at you, especially when I thought you'd used me. But after a while I was just sad. Sad that I couldn't be with you after the Games had given me so much hope. Sad that I could tell you weren't in a good place either. Really, Katniss, if you had told me it was all an act, and you weren't lying, but you were happy, I'd be completely okay with that. I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," I quickly explain. He beams at me again.

"As do you," he replies. I smile back up at him.

He leans down, and I know exactly his intent. I meet him halfway, our lips meeting tenderly. We both are still fairly new at kissing, and don't really know what to do. After a moment we both start moving our lips like we'd seen in the movies. It was all I could think to do. My tongue, seemingly with a mind of its own, decides it wants in Peeta's mouth. It begs entry, and Peeta quickly obliges. We explore each other's mouths, and I am amazed at the feelings and emotions that swell up inside of me. This is what making out is like. Wow. No wonder people do this a lot.

We do this for a few more minutes, getting more used to the mechanics, but never to the feeling. I hope this never becomes routine.

When we finally, reluctantly, pull apart to catch our breaths, we both have matching stupid grins on our faces. We were both probably thinking the same thing – I can't believe this is actually happening. I had come over here hoping that maybe I could get Peeta to stop hating me, and now I had a boyfriend.

I curl myself back into his side and am ecstatic when he wraps his arm around me. Our free hands find each other and link, both of us rubbing the other's hand with our thumb. We sit in comfortable silence, taking in all that has occurred.

"Do you ever get nightmares?" I ask.

"Yeah," Peeta replies glumly. "I haven't slept much since we got back, but when I do, I'm right back in the arena."

"Me too," I tell him. "They're terrifying. I keep seeing Rue die all over again. I keep seeing Cato killing you. I scream and scream and scream but I can never save you. My bow is always just out of reach."

"Oh, Katniss," he sighs. "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through that."

I nod sadly. "What do you have nightmares about?"

"Losing you," he says simply. My heart breaks all over again for him. I know exactly what that's like from my own nightmares, and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"Do you think anything can help?" I desperately ask.

He shrugs. "When I wake up, I have to know you're alive. I look out my window and most of the time I can see your lights on, or see you through the window, and I calm down knowing you're not dead."

Oh, my poor Peeta. What has the Capitol done to this boy? What had he ever done to deserve this besides being born in the Districts?

I get an idea from his explanation.

"What if – um – what if I stayed here with you?" I timidly ask.

"Katniss….," he starts. "I don't know about that. We're only sixteen. We literally just became a couple." My heart soars when he says couple.

"Please, Peeta. I know exactly what you mean when you say you have to know I'm still here. The same thing happens when I have a nightmare about you. I really think we can help each other through this. I'm just talking about sleeping."

"I guess. But you have to call your mom and ask if it's okay. I'll go and set up the guest bedroom."

"No!" I shout. "No, Peeta. If I'm staying then I'm staying in your bed." I tighten my grip on his hands and snuggle closer to him.

"Katniss…"

"I'm just talking about sleeping, I promise," I assure him. "We need to help each other through this. We're the only people that know what each other's going through. Well, except Haymitch, but I'm sure as hell not going over there."

We both laugh, lightening the mood.

"Okay," he says after a minute. "I think you're right."

I smile and bring his hand that is in mine up to my mouth and lay a kiss on it. He sighs happily.

"Now go call your mom," he orders lightheartedly.

"Yes, sir," I deadpan.

The moment we let go of each other our eyes meet, and I'm sure we're both thinking and feeling the same thing. We never want to be separate. Now that we've started whatever this turns out to be, we both need each other more than ever. I reluctantly make my way to the main hall and the phone on the wall. It takes me a moment to remember the number to my new house, but I do eventually.

It rings twice before my mom answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

"Katniss! You sound better," she says.

"Mmhmm," I reply happily.

"So everything worked out?" She asks.

"So far," I tell her. "Um, mom, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Peeta and I both get terrible nightmares and I was wondering if I could stay here with him so we could help each other though it," I quickly blurt out. I hold my breath as I wait for her answer.

"Katniss…."

"Mom, please. We both really need this. We have nightmares about losing each other, and we really think it would help if we could see that we're both alright."

"Wait, you want to stay in his bed?" She asks.

"Um, yeah," I admit. "Mom, we'll just be sleeping. We both made that clear. Besides, we just got together twenty minutes ago. Also, remember we slept in the same sleeping bag during the Games?"

The line is silent for a moment, and I fear she is going to tell me to come home. Even though I would most likely ignore her, I know this is important to Peeta.

"Okay, Katniss. I trust you. If this is what you feel you need."

"Thanks Mom. Really. Thank you. Peeta says thank you too." I wink at him.

"Goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight, Mom."

I hang up the phone and sprint into Peeta's arms, actually giggling. I can't remember the last time I giggled. The things he does to me.

He sets me down and leans down to kiss me. I happily kiss him back. Before it escalates, we break apart, and he takes my hand, leading me up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

"Um, Peeta, can I borrow some pajamas?" I ask nervously. In our haste I realize I'm wearing jeans.

"Sure," he answers. He goes over to his dresser and opens a couple drawers, handing me a pair of grey sweatpants and an old white t-shirt. He grabs some clothes for himself as well.

"I'll go change in the bathroom," he says as he walks to the en-suite bathroom.

After a couple minutes, he calls out from behind the closed door and asks if it's safe to come out. I chuckle and tell him it is.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door, unsure of what the sleeping arrangements are going to be. He comes out wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt. My mind instantly goes to a not so polite place, and I push it aside when I see his prosthetic leg. It saddens me knowing how he got it.

"You make those look better than I ever did," he tells me, pointing to his clothes that I'm wearing. I blush deeply, smiling.

He reaches the bed and leans over to pull back the heavy comforter and the sheets.

"My lady," he motions towards the bed. I scoot over and he lightly tucks me in, both of us grinning like idiots.

He leans over and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe I can kiss you whenever I want," he says, disbelief in his tone.

"Believe it," I say and pucker up. He gives me another kiss.

Peeta walks around the bed and pulls back the comforter and sheets on the opposite side before lumbering in. As soon as he's settled I quickly scooch over. He sees me moving and opens his arms as an invitation. I am overjoyed as I settle into his embrace, laying my head on his bare chest.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he replies sleepily.

"How's your leg?" Admittedly I still feel guilty about his leg having to be replaced. I wish I could've done more.

"It's fine. I'm still getting used to it," he answers.

"Can I – can I see it?" I ask.

He looks down at me and nods. We both sit up and pull back the covers, revealing his legs. He reaches down and unlatches the prosthetic, slowly removing it from the stub that remains of his lower leg.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta," I cry.

"Katniss, it's not your fault. You saved my life. I'd gladly give a leg for another day by your side."

He has such a way with words, I think to myself.

As I stare down at what remains of Peeta's leg, I'm sure that most people would be repulsed by it. But not me. It's just another part of him.

Before I know what I'm doing, I lean over and softly kiss where his leg ends. I can tell from the redness that it's probably sore. I kiss it all over, wanting to relay how I feel to him. That it doesn't bother me.

I make my way back up to Peeta's chest and lay my head down. He had a bewildered look on his face, like he's having trouble believing that that just happened. I smile up at him to let him know I meant every moment of it.

He covers us back up with the comforter and lays his prosthetic on the floor, telling me it's more comfortable to sleep with out it anyways.

I feel him lay a kiss on the crown of my head, and I reply by kissing his chest.

"Goodnight, Peeta," I say.

"Goodnight, Katniss," he says back.

As I turn my head and lay my ear over his heart, the thump-thump-thump of the beats lulling me to sleep, I can only think one thing.

I'm in love.


	3. Unexpected Admissions

Knocking. I can faintly hear someone knocking, pulling me out of my slumber.

I can't remember waking up at all in the night. It must be the first time since the Games I've slept through a whole night. That means Peeta did too. I guess my idea wasn't so far fetched after all.

I open my eyes just a slit, the sunlight piercing my gaze. I guess we slept later than sunrise. Neither of us has made a move and I can now hear the knocking clearer.

"Baby, go get the door," I groggily mumble into his chest.

I can feel his head snap to attention and I know his eyes were open now.

"What did you just call me?" He asks incredulously.

"The door is a more pressing issue," I point out.

Peeta grumbles, I chuckle, and he maneuvers out of bed, softly laying me back down. I hear him snap his prosthetic leg back on and leave the room. He's only gone for a few seconds before I decide there's no way I can sleep here without him, and get up to follow him.

I can hear him talking, distinctly hearing a female voice, both of them agitated. When I reach the top of the stairs I can clearly hear his mother.

"We needed you at the bakery two hours ago," she snarls.

"Sorry, Mom, I overslept," Peeta tries to appease.

Rubbing my eyes to try and rid them of the residual sleepiness, I start plodding my way slowly down the steps, not even fathoming the possible outcomes of my actions.

I am halfway down the stairs when she sees me.

Her eyes bug out of her head and her gaze snaps back to her son.

"What is _she _doing here!? And this early in the morning!?"

"Mom –," Peeta starts.

"Don't even try," his mother interrupts. "We are working hard at the bakery and you're here sleeping with Seam trash? How _dare_ you?"

"How dare I?" I can tell Peeta is at the end of his patience, which I'd previously thought endless. Maybe not when it comes to me, I hope. "Katniss has done more for me in the time I've know her than you _ever_ did."

"Excuse me young man?" She retorts. "I will not have any son of mine be seen with someone like _her_. She will leave this instant and you are forbidden from seeing her."

I am frozen on the stairs, unsure of what to do. On one hand, this seems like a family issue. But on the other, it is expressly about me, and there's no way I'm leaving Peeta alone with her. I've seen firsthand what she's capable of.

"Katniss is not going _anywhere_," Peeta states defiantly, causing my heart to burst.

"And why not?" His mother mocks.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" Peeta yells.

What? Did he – did he just say he's in love with me? Oh, Peeta.

While my mind tries to process the fact that Peeta is actually in love with me, and just admitted it out loud, my eyes process the fact that his mother just slapped him across the face. Hard. Before I can stop myself, I am down the stairs and stomping towards the front door, rage all I can register.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" I scream. I try to get at her, but I can feel Peeta's arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I am thankful, because I'm not sure what I'd do if I did get to her. "IF YOU EVER HIT HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HATE ME! BUT I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU ABUSE THE MAN THAT I LOVE!"

When my rant is finished, all three of us are standing there, speechless. I rewind in my head and realize I just blurted out that I love Peeta. It's not that I don't, because I'm sure that I do, it's just I wanted to tell him in a better setting than me trying to kill his mother.

"Get out of my house, Mom," Peeta says quietly. "Please, just go. Tell Dad I'll talk to him later."

His mom opens her mouth, probably to continue insulting us, but she takes one glance at the look in my eyes and shuts it. She nods and turns around without another word.

Peeta gently closes the door and backs up against it, sighing heavily.

"That was not how I wanted this morning to go," he jokes.

I grunt, agreeing. He looks at me, and can see the turmoil. He wordlessly opens his arms and I fall easily into his embrace.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair.

"For what?" I ask.

"Nobody's ever stood up for me like that before. Especially to her."

"Peeta, I will not let her touch you ever again. I will always protect you," I tell him. "It's just – my parents never even came close to hitting us. I can't believe a mother would do that to her child."

Peeta sighs again.

"She's always been that way. I guess I just accept it for what it is. I can't help but to love her, she's my mom."

I nod, understanding his point of view.

"I know that you love her Peeta, but if she ever even tries to touch you again, there's nothing in this world that will be able to stop me from tearing her apart piece by piece."

"I know that. That's why I love you," Peeta says quietly.

He just said it. Sure he yelled it to his mom, but he just said it to me. His tone was so soft and full of love. I try to open my mouth to respond and it feels dry as a desert.

Finally, I remind myself why I came here in the first place last night. I'm done letting my head overpower my heart. I'm done letting my insecurities get in the way of my happiness.

"I love you too," I tell him, confidently.

I can feel his smile against my hair, and I know I made the right choice. As if there ever was a choice to be made.

"Let's go back upstairs," I suggest. "She interrupted us."

Peeta laughs and leads me up the stairs, both of us giddy. I cannot describe the feelings inside me. I love him and he loves me. We're _in love_. We only admitted it seconds ago but I'm already questioning why I ever tried denying myself this.

Soon we're back in our previous positions in Peeta's bed, and all is right in the world again. Slowly I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up again, I am alone in bed. I momentarily freak out, but then I can hear pots and pans clanging downstairs and I smile. I get up and change out of Peeta's clothes and back into my own. When I'm changed, I look in the mirror, and re-braid my hair as a good portion of it fell out during the night.

"Hey," I say from the doorway when I reach the kitchen. Peeta's back is to me, and I can tell he's baking some bread from the smell and the flour everywhere.

He spins around and smiles wide when he sees me.

"Hey you," he says. "Sleep okay?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"Best sleep since the cave," I admit.

"Same," he smiles.

An awkward silence comes out of nowhere, and we stand a few feet apart, neither one of us sure of what to do or say. Finally we burst out laughing at the same moment, able to see humor in our situation.

"What are you doing today?" He asks when we finally stop laughing.

I shrug my shoulders as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Dunno. Haven't really done all that much since we got back. What about you?"

"Well I'm not going to the bakery," he jokes. I scowl thinking of what happened this morning. "Hey, Katniss, I'm okay. Really. Promise," he assures me as he sits down opposite.

I reach across with my hands and he grasps them with both of his. A lifeline to each other.

"Wanna go on a date?" He asks excitedly.

"A date?" I question.

"Yeah. A date. I _am _your boyfriend after all. I'm pretty sure that's what boyfriends do," he laughs.

"Okay," I smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go for a walk and then a picnic," he suggests. It sounds perfect to me so I nod in agreement. "I'll make us some food and then we'll be on our way. Do you want to go home in the meantime?" He asks, unsure.

I shake my head vehemently. Leaving Peeta, for any reason, is the last thing I want to do right now.

He smiles and stands back up, flitting around the kitchen, preparing our picnic. I sit and watch him, marveling at how the grin never leaves his face. I'm sure if I looked in a mirror mine would show the same.

After a few minutes he tells me he's ready. We're going to leave the picnic basket here and go for our walk, he explains, then pick it back up when we want to go eat. He suggests the meadow for our picnic, and I agree.

We walk out the front door and I wait while he closes it. He turns around and immediately latches on to my hand and threads our fingers. I grasp as tight as I can. We slowly walk through Victor's Village, where only three of the houses are occupied by me, Peeta, and Haymitch.

"We should check on Haymitch soon," I point out. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay," Peeta agrees. "But not during our date." I can't help but smile at this.

We make our way to town, sauntering around, chatting amiably. Our hands never part the entire time. A lot of the other residents are staring at us. I'm not sure if it's because we just won the Hunger Games or because we're walking around holding hands smiling like idiots. I don't honestly care.

When we near the bakery, I can feel the tension rise in Peeta.

"Hey," I soothe as I stop and tug him back to me. "It's okay. I'm right here. We don't have to walk by if you don't want to."

"No. It's okay. I don't care what she thinks. I love you, and that's all that matters."

I can't help but lean up and kiss him hungrily.

"I love you too," I whisper against his lips. He beams back at me.

We walk by the bakery and Peeta doesn't take his eyes off me once. I'm so proud of him. I can see the windows of the bakery behind me, and plainly see his mother frowning out at us. My smile only gets bigger.

Soon we're at the town square, which is bustling with activity. We're still getting sideways looks and blatant stares. They don't affect either of us. We're in our own bubble, blocking out the rest of the world and only focusing on each other.

That's why I didn't see him until he was right in front of us.

"Hey, Catnip."

I snap my head around from talking to Peeta, and Gale is standing not five feet in front of us. His gaze falls down to our locked hands, and a puzzled expression comes across his face.

"Hi, Gale," I respond.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Gale anxiously looks between us.

"Um, sure," I answer.

Peeta slips his hand from mine and I can't help but feel his downcast mood. We're supposed to be on a date. He turns to leave, but I grab his wrist before he can move away from me.

"Hey," I force him to look at me. "I'll be done in a minute. Then we can go for our picnic."

Peeta nods and turns to leave again. I'm still grasping his wrist. He looks at me, questioning.

I shake my head with a small smile. I thought he knew what it was like to be a boyfriend?

I lean up and plant a sloppy kiss on his lips, which he returns instantly. We both smile against each other's lips. I reluctantly let him go and he turns and walks away. I can't help but feel I've still done something wrong.

I sigh and turn back to face Gale.

"What's up?" I ask him.

He's speechless.

"Um," he begins, "what was that all about?" He motions towards Peeta.

"We're on a date," I shrug.

"What do you mean, on a date?" Gale asks, his voice starting to rise.

"I'm dating Peeta, Gale," I tell him evenly.

He scoffs.

"Really?" He asks incredulously.

"Yup," I say. "He's my boyfriend."

He turns and leaves without another word. I'm confused. I thought he was my friend, but when I tell him I'm dating someone he just leaves like that? That's not fair. He's never been anything but a friend to me. He's helped me when my family was starving, and for that I'll forever be grateful. But can't he see that I'm happy?

I shake my head in disbelief and turn to walk to Peeta. He's patiently waiting twenty or so feet away, his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes fixed on a pebble he's kicking with his shoe.

I walk up to him and he doesn't move. I reach out and grasp his chin with my thumb and index finger, forcing him to look up at me. I hate the look in his eyes. He's hurt.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I softly ask.

"What did he want?" He answers with a question.

"I don't know. He stormed off after I told him that I'm your girlfriend."

This causes him to smile. There's my Peeta.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod, smiling.

"Now can we please continue our date? I'm sorry about that. I feel like a horrible girlfriend for talking to another guy in the middle of our date."

"No no no, Katniss," he assures me. "Gale is your friend. I'd never want you to stop talking to your friends because of me."

"Thanks, Peeta. That means a lot to me."

Peeta leans down and I meet him halfway. He starts pulling away after a quick peck, but I'm not done with him yet. I snake my hand around his neck and keep his head firmly in place, his lips planted on mine. Our mouths open slightly again, and that wonderful feeling returns. We stand like this, in the middle of town square, making out. I can only imagine what the rumor mill will do with this. Yet I can't seem to bring myself to care.

When we part, I look deeply in his eyes. That shade of blue that intoxicates me, pulls me in and makes me never want to leave his side.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask.

"I love you too," he tells me with a grin.

He takes my hand again. We start to walk back towards Victor's Village. We stop quickly at his house and pick up our picnic basket and make our way to the meadow. While Peeta unpacks the basket I spread out a blanket for us to rest on. He's brought us a couple sandwiches, some water, and a couple pieces of pie for dessert.

We eat, talk, laugh, snuggle, kiss, flirt, and just enjoy each other's company. It comes so easily that I wonder what I thought the big deal always was.

After we finish dessert, which I wasn't surprised to learn Peeta had baked just this morning while I was still asleep, I lay my head down in his lap. He strokes my hair lovingly with one hand while the other is firmly in my hand's grasp. He trails his fingers down the length of my braid, a look of wonderment etched on his features.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You're just so beautiful," he tells me honestly. I blush deeply.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself," I retort.

He scoffs.

"Yeah, with half a leg and nightmares from the Games. A real catch," he self-depreciates.

"Peeta….," I warn. "Don't you talk about yourself like that. I see everything good in this world in you. I love you for everything that you are. Never forget that."

"Wow, Kat, and I thought you said you weren't good at 'saying something'."

I laugh and shrug.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I ask.

"Kat. I don't know. I was just trying it out. I won't call you that if you don't want," he carefully says.

"No, I like it," I smile. "I did call you 'baby' this morning. And I hope you liked it, cause I know I did."

He nods enthusiastically.

"Good," I tell him.

We continue sitting there for a long time, talking about everything and nothing. We had been thrown together in the Games, so it's nice to just talk without any external pressures or time restraints. Not to mention fear of imminent death.

Soon I notice the sun has started to set. We spent most of the afternoon here in the meadow, and I wouldn't trade this date for anything.

"That's my favorite color," Peeta says.

"What is?" I ask.

"The sunset. It's always changing but perpetually beautiful. Kind of like you."

I look up at him from my spot in his lap and he's looking down at me with a fierce look of love in his eyes. I hope I'm returning it.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"You don't have to thank me, it's the truth."

"No, not just for that. Thank you for being here with me. For forgiving me. For always believing in me even after I lied to you and broke your heart. Thank you for loving me."

"I will _always_ love you, Katniss."

"I will _always_ love you, Peeta."

He beams down at me and leans down for a sideways kiss. I could get used to these dates, I think.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"You want to have dinner with me?"

I look up at him scowling, asking silently how he could even doubt that.

"Okay, okay," he concedes. "Why don't we have dinner with your mom and Prim? And maybe Haymitch if he's alive?"

I laugh and nod. We gather up our stuff and make our way back to Victor's Village hand in hand.

"So what did you think of your first date?" Peeta asks.

"It was perfect Peeta. Thank you."

**A/N: And there's the third chapter. This is becoming more fun to write than I imagined. I am strengthening their relationship early on, to prepare for the action and drama to come. I'm known for my apparently good fluff writing skills, but this is The Hunger Games after all, and it wouldn't be right without any kind of violence. Read and review! Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Dinner With The Family

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of "It Was A Lie". This is turning out be quite a fun fic. The reason Katniss seems so OOC is, well, because that's how I felt like writing her. The Katniss in the books frustrates and depresses me a lot of the time, so I thought I'd make her a little different. Plus, she just realized she fell in love, and although that can be scary, it is an exhilarating feeling. That's why her head is in the clouds. She's happy. Also, Gale is also going to be OOC in this story. Sorry, I've always been Team Everlark (if you couldn't tell), so I'm sorry if you don't like how Gale is portrayed in this story. It is fiction after all! **

**Enjoy!**

We saunter back to Victor's Village hand in hand, still reveling in our day together. I look up at Peeta and see he has a small grin on his face, his eyes sparkling. My heart swells knowing I helped cause that.

Once we reach the Village, we break apart, albeit reluctantly. Peeta goes over to tell Haymitch about dinner (we both agree he will probably have to wake him from a drunken stupor, which Peeta just shrugs about), and I head to my house to tell my mom and Prim and do some other stuff.

I walk through the front door, and see mom and Prim in the living room. Mom's knitting, and Prim is reading a book. I plop down on the couch, letting out a long breath, smiling.

"Hey," I say nonchalantly.

"Look who's home," Prim teases.

"Shutup Prim," I tease back. She smiles.

"How was your day?" My mom asks.

"Perfect," I sigh. "Peeta took me on a date," I blush.

"So are you guys official now?" Prim asks excitedly.

I nod.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" She asks in the same tone.

"No. I actually asked him," I grin. Both of their jaws drop. "What? It's what I wanted," I scowl. They chuckle.

"Well we're happy for you," my mom says.

"Thanks. Actually, Peeta, Haymitch and I are having dinner at Peeta's and we want you to be there."

They look at each other and nod.

"Sure," my mom says.

"Great!" I say standing up. "I'm going to go shower and get my bag packed for tonight."

"You're staying at Peeta's again?" My mom sighs.

I freeze.

"Yeah, Mom. It really helps us both out. Not just with the nightmares, but getting through life as a victor."

"I see," she contemplates. "I just don't want you doing anything you'll regret."

"Mom! Can we not talk about this!"

"Katniss, you're sixteen. You're still a child."

"A child who's killed and won the Hunger Games," I retort. I'm starting to get frustrated.

"True, but I'm still going to worry about you."

My frustration level drops at hearing her worrying tone.

"Mom, look. I get it that we're both young, but we've already been through so much together. It's not about….that. It's about being together, being there for each other. We're in love. We're just starting to figure out what that means, and I can't do that if I'm not _with _him."

"You're in love?" Prim speaks up.

Might as well come out and say it now, I think.

"Yes. We love each other, and we've told each other. His mother wasn't too happy when she found that out. She slapped him."

"Oh, Katniss," my mom sympathizes. "I can't believe she would do that. Were you there?"

"Yeah, I was standing right there. I threatened to kill her if she ever touched Peeta again."

My mom's jaw drops again and Prim just smirks. I don't think they both understand that I'm deadly serious. She _will never_ touch him again as long as I live.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs then I'm going over to Peeta's to help with dinner. Come over around seven."

They both nod, probably still in shock from my firm statement about Peeta's mom.

I smile at them and head up the stairs to my room. I close the door quietly and fall back on my bed sighing heavily. What a crazy, amazing, exhilarating, unexpected twenty-four hours. Yesterday I was lying here depressed, thinking I'd ruined any chance I ever had with Peeta. I'm so glad I decided to talk to my mom and Prim when I did. They helped give me the courage to admit the truth to Peeta. I'll have to do something to thank them. I hate owing people.

After a moment of reflection, I jump up, strip, and hop in the shower. I undo my braid and wash my hair thoroughly, knowing how Peeta loves to run his fingers through it. I love to do the same to his hair. It's one of our little couple quirks, I guess. When I'm finished in the shower, I take a look at my naked body, marveling at how the Capitol was able to clean it up after the Games. There's no trace of any of my scars, even the ones I got as a kid. You would never know I took a knife graze to the forehead at the Cornucopia during the Feast. I once again silently thank Haymitch for not letting them enhance my breasts. They're not special, at least I don't think so, but they're mine.

I dress in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt. I put on a pair of sneakers and braid my hair in the familiar single braid. I've noticed how Peeta looks at it. I can't believe I'm now doing things like this for a boy. It was never a priority. Until Peeta. Until now.

I grab one of my backpacks and throw a pair of sleep shorts and an old tee in, as well as my toothbrush. I look around and make sure I have everything I need, then hurry downstairs and yell out a quick 'see you soon', and I'm out the door.

I look to Peeta's house and it's still dark. That means there's only once place he can be. I look towards Haymitch's house and I can't help but burst out laughing.

Peeta is there, with Haymitch, on the grass in front of the house. Haymitch is face down. Peeta is trying to get him on his feet, and Haymitch is waving him off, giving him the middle finger.

I decide to help my boyfriend. I throw my bag on Peeta's front porch and sprint towards them.

Peeta sees me coming and gives me a look of frustration. I smirk.

"He refuses to walk. He says he's not drunk enough to deal with us," Peeta huffs.

"Okay, Haymitch, have it your way," I say sarcastically. I walk past them, up the steps, and into Haymitch's house. I have to pinch my nose to fight the nausea that builds at the stench. We really need to get someone in here to clean, I think. I go to the kitchen, where pots are stacked high in the sink that have probably been waiting to be washed since before the Games. I find a large pitcher and fill it with ice cold water.

I walk back outside and the boys are still in the same position. Haymitch face down grumbling, Peeta standing over him running his hands through his hair. I chuckle at the situation.

"Peeta, stand back," I warn as I get closer. He looks back at me, sees the pitcher, puts tow and two together, and backs away quickly.

I stand directly over Haymitch's head and I decide to give him one last chance.

"Are you going to get up, Haymitch?" I ask.

"Go away, sweetheart," I hear him murmur.

I look at Peeta, and we both shrug.

I turn the pitcher over and dump every last drop on his head. He shoots to his feet instantly.

"What the hell Katniss!"

"What? Peeta told you we want you at dinner, and you left me no choice."

"Just because I didn't listen to lover boy, you dump water on my head?"

"Don't call him that," I say angrily. "And you _are _coming to dinner, and you _will_ be polite," I point my finger at him threateningly.

"Okay, okay," he concedes, his shoulders slumping.

"Good," I say more perkily, happy that he's coming, even if I do know he'll get on our nerves nevertheless.

I turn to Peeta and reach my hand out. He takes it in his, and we start back towards Peeta's.

"What's with the hands?" Haymitch asks from behind us.

I turn my head to speak to him.

"We're together, Haymitch. And I don't want to hear a word about it," I warn.

He puts his hands up defensively, not wanting to further anger me. Good choice.

"About goddamn time that girl got her head out her ass," I hear him grumble. I ignore it, but am relieved to know he approves in his own weird way.

Haymitch sits at the kitchen table while Peeta and I work surprisingly well together to prepare dinner. Peeta shocks me when he tells me we're having lamb stew, one of my most favorite dishes. I impulsively stand on my toes and kiss him at the proclamation, earning a grunt from our mentor. I glare at him.

As I set the table, with reluctant help from the drunkard, Peeta gets the rolls out of the oven. He promises to teach me how to make them. Soon, there's a knock at the door, and I go to answer it. It's my mom and Prim, right on time.

"Hey! Come on in," I say, moving aside in the doorway.

"Here Katniss, we brought some mashed potatoes," Prim says as she hands me a serving platter.

"Thanks little duck," I say, giving her a hug. "Let's head back to the kitchen, dinner's just about ready."

We walk back, and Haymitch is seated again, mumbling about the lack of alcoholic drinks being served. Peeta is putting finishing touches on dessert, a small cake he baked quickly.

"Peeta!" Prim yells when she sees him. She runs to him and wraps her arms around him. Peeta looks shocked, but only for a second as he returns the hug.

"Hey, Prim," he says. "Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Prim replies. "I'm so happy about you and Katniss."

"Me too, me too," Peeta says quietly. I watch their interaction with joy. Seeing the man I love and my sister get along so well is a blessing. She seems to really like him, and vice versa. I know he used to sneak her cookies from the bakery every now and then, but I never thought they would become fast friends.

"Good evening, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta says to my mom once his hug with Prim breaks.

"Hello, Peeta. Thank you for having us for dinner," she replies.

"Peeta, my mom and Prim brought us mashed potatoes," I jut in, showing him as I put them down on the table.

"Perfect!" Peeta exclaims. "That's exactly what we needed to make this dinner complete." Prim gushes.

My mom and Prim take seats where I instruct them to, and say hellos to Haymitch. Prim starts in asking him a million questions, and I'm sure if it was anyone but her, he'd ignore them, but it's Prim. He can't help but be drawn in by her enthusiasm and sweetness. He actually forgets that he's semi-sober and starts to enjoy himself.

I walk to Peeta and we hug, and I lean up to peck him on the lips quickly. I hear Prim squeal in the background and my face goes beet red. My mom and sister just saw me kiss my boyfriend. Peeta is slightly smirking at me, and I give him a fake pout. He smirks wider and sneaks another kiss in, then kisses the tip of my nose, which I can't help but giggle at.

"Let's eat," he says.

We sit down, next to each other. Haymitch sits at the head of the table and my mom and Prim are across from me and Peeta.

"Dig in everyone. The main course is lamb stew. Kantiss' favorite," Peeta explains.

As we eat, I switch my fork to my left hand and seek out Peeta's left hand with my right. It wasn't so much a conscious decision as a feeling that I needed to be connected with him, even if I'd just kissed him and all we were doing is eating dinner. I'm once again questioning how I ever thought I could go without this. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did to him, to us, even if he says he's already past it.

Prim sees our linked hands and smiles widely at us. My mom gives us a small smile. Haymitch scoffs and goes back to his meal. I'm surprised he's eating as much as he is, and vow that we'll have him over more often. We need to look out for him like he looks out for us. We're all he has.

Peeta gets up to serve dessert when we hear a knock at the door. He puts the cake down in the middle of the table and goes to answer it.

After a few seconds, I hear him call out.

"Katniss! Can you come to the door please?"

I excuse myself from the table and walk to the front door, wondering who would be looking for me at Peeta's house.

I turn the corner and I see Peeta with a slightly worried look on his face, standing next to Gale who looks pissed. Great. Just what I need tonight.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says somewhat sarcastically.

"Hi Gale. What can I do for you?" I ask evenly.

"I need to talk with you. _Alone_," he says while glaring at Peeta.

I sigh and look to Peeta, who is looking at me with worry. I nod, telling him it's okay, and he starts back towards the kitchen. He gently touches my arm as he passes, reassuring me and leaving a trail of fire where his fingers grazed my bare skin. I shudder slightly. I step outside with Gale and shut the front door behind me.

"What is it Gale? We're in the middle of dinner," I ask.

"That's just it, Catnip. You're over here, at Peeta's having dinner? What the hell?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! You and me were close, as close as can be, and then you go the Hunger Games, and come back with him!"

"So?"

"It's not fair!" He cries.

"Why isn't it fair?"

"Because you're mine!"

"Gale, please quiet down. I don't know what you think we are or were, but we are friends. Peeta is my boyfriend. It's different."

"I thought you were acting in the Games. It was obvious. You don't actually like him, you're just pretending."

"Gale, at first it was an act. You're right about that much. But then I realized I actually do have feelings for Peeta. Real, strong, amazing feelings. I'm sorry if you don't think that's fair, but as my friend I would hope you would be happy for me."

"So everything I did for you means nothing because of him now?"

"What? When did I say that? Gale, you're my friend. I am so thankful you found me when you did. I don't know where my family would be today. I am so grateful to you, but that's it."

"Well, it's not good enough," he sneers.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I ask, frustrated.

"Get rid of him and be with me!" He demands.

"No, Gale. Just….no. Please stop whatever it is you're trying to do. I am with Peeta and you have to accept that. If you can't, then I guess we can't be friends anymore, which is not what I want. I still want to go hunting with you and be your friend. Can we still be friends?"

Gale doesn't answer me. Instead, he grabs my shoulders. I try to get out of his grasp but he's too strong.

"Gale! Let me go!"

He just shakes his head violently. He starts leaning down towards me, and I recognize quickly he thinks he's going to kiss me. I can't let that happen. I do the only thing I can think of.

I slap him.

He releases me and looks at me with fire in his eyes. I stare back at him with determination.

"Just go Gale! Please, just leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" I am sobbing now, having trouble coming to terms with what just happened.

"Fine, Catnip, but this isn't over. I will have you."

With that, he turns and stomps away. I can tell he's as angry as I've ever seen him before.

I collapse onto the front porch, lamenting the apparent loss of my friend Gale. I am crying now, unable to stem the flow of tears. I don't hear the front door open, but I feel the strong arms snake around me, pressing my back to his chest.

"Shh, Katniss, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. You're okay," Peeta soothes, his face buried in my hair.

"H – h – he tried to kiss me!" I blurt out.

"He should know that's my job," Peeta jokes. I can't help but let out a half snort, half chuckle.

"Peeta, I don't think I can be friends with him anymore. He thinks I belong to him. He thinks he's going to take me away from you!"

"I won't let him, Kat. I promise you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. He'd still be your friend if we weren't together," Peeta says sadly. That's just like my Peeta, blaming himself for something out of his control.

"No, Peeta," I say forcefully. I turn in his arms to face him and sit directly on his lap. "This is Gale's fault. If he can't accept that I want to be with you, and can't be happy for me, then I don't want to be his friend. This doesn't change a thing between us."

Peeta just nods, still with a look of sadness. It breaks my heart, so I lean over and kiss him passionately, trying to break him out of his funk. He came out here to comfort me, now I'm comforting him. That's another thing I love about us.

He responds eagerly to my kiss and I feel him running one hand up and down my spine and the other through my hair and down my braid. I grasp onto his hair to pull him closer to me, needing to satiate the hunger inside me.

We break apart after a couple minutes of the most intense making out we've done yet and we're both breathless and smiling.

"That's better," I coo, stroking his cheek lovingly. Remembering what Peeta had done in the kitchen earlier, I give him a kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiles wider.

He's about to get up when I stop him.

"Peeta."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kat."

We make our way back to the kitchen, but not before I stop off in the bathroom to clean my face from all the tears. Gale's visit really messed me up, but Peeta helped make it all better. I sincerely hope this isn't the end of our friendship after all we've been through together. The ball is in his court, though. I made clear my stance, and told him I was more than willing to be his friend. It was him who couldn't accept the terms.

Dinner is finished, and we say goodbye to our guests. I surprise myself when I willingly give my mom a hug. She seems stunned, but puts her arms around me and squeezes. No words needed to be spoken. I was happy I was repairing my relationship with her after I thought I'd never see her again. Prim hugs Peeta, then gives me a hug. I tease her about being an afterthought and she laughs. Haymitch grumbles a thank you and goodnight and heads home, presumably to get drunk. He was actually more than tolerable tonight.

Peeta and I lie down on the couch and relax after the emotional incident. He backs up to the back of the couch and I lay in front of him, my back to his chest. My head lies on his outstretched arm while his other arm is wrapped protectively around me.

We talk quietly about our day, not letting Gale ruin our perfect date.

"Thank you again for the date, Peeta," I tell him.

"Of course, Kat. I had a lot of fun taking my girl out."

I smile when he calls me his girl. I'm still getting used to that.

Soon we saunter up the stairs and get ready for bed. Once again, Peeta changes in the bathroom, and then we brush our teeth side by side. I had taken my shirt out of my bag, but decided I wanted to wear one of Peeta's again, so I dug in his drawers and found one that smelled like him. He smiled wide when he saw me wearing it, and I saw his eyes flit down to my short sleep shorts, revealing my long lithe legs. I can't help but notice how _normal_ it all feels.

We crawl into bed, right back into the same position as last night, my head on his bare chest, his arms wrapped around me in a cocoon of love.

Even though Gale's and my confrontation put a damper on the evening, I know that today was one of the best days of my life. Peeta admitted that he loves me, and I had the courage to tell him the same. He took me on my first date, and even though I don't have anything to compare it to, it still felt like it couldn't have gotten more perfect. Then we had dinner with our mentor and my family. What a day.

I look up at Peeta, who has been absentmindedly stroking my hair. I notice he's taken my braid out, and my dark hair has splayed all over his chest, contrasting with his blonde locks.

"Sweet dreams, Katniss. Don't be afraid to wake me up if you need me."

"You too, Peeta."

We give each other one more kiss then drift off to sleep, identical small smiles adorning both our faces.


	5. Big Steps

**A/N: Hello all! Here's the next chapter of "It Was A Lie". Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I'm glad people are getting a kick out of this story. It's a lot of fun to write. If you have any suggestions, or want to see anything specific, please feel free to let me know. I'm not just writing this for myself, after all. **

**This chapter jumps ahead a bit in time, so be aware of that while you read it. Peeta and Katniss make some changes to their relationship, hopefully for the better.**

**Enjoy!**

One month. One month of complete, utter, spellbinding bliss. It's been four weeks since Peeta and I got together, and it's been the best thirty days of my life.

Ever since that first time, I've stayed at Peeta's every single night. We get nightmares occasionally, but the other one is always there to help with comforting words and embraces. We've only grown closer, and Peeta swears that I've changed. For the better, he tells me. He claims I'm more open, affectionate, and touchy-feely. At first that scared me a little, but when I thought about it, and talked to Prim about it, I realized it's actually a good thing. Peeta is helping me to become a better person.

Gale has tried talking to me a few times since our confrontation that night during dinner. The first time I was alone in the square, and he tried to corner me. I brushed him off and hurried away. The next time I was at Peeta's, and Peeta answered the door. When Peeta refused to let him in without my permission, which I wasn't going to give, Gale raised his voice and said some choice words to Peeta. I thought they were going to come to blows until Peeta calmly asked Gale to leave his property and shut the door in the middle of Gale's ensuing rant. The last time scared me. Gale got me alone again, in the woods this time. He must have been following me, because I was in a part of the woods I didn't even know about. He ripped my bow out of my hands and I was left with nothing to defend myself with. He kept trying to get closer to me, and I kept backing away until my back was up against a tree. The look in his eyes frightened me, and I found myself wishing Peeta was there to protect me. I reminded myself that I was a Hunger Games victor, and proceeded to kick him in the balls. I left him writhing on the ground, asking him yet again to either be happy for me or leave me the hell alone.

That was a week ago. Peeta told me he's seen Gale lurking around town a few times, always in the distance, and always with anger on his face. He tells me not to worry, but I can't help it. I love him too much.

Peeta went back to the bakery soon after the fight with his mom. They don't talk now unless absolutely necessary, but the rest of Peeta's family seems to welcome me with open arms. His dad hugged me tightly the first time I saw him after we became a couple. His brothers have gotten to know me better, and joke around and tease us constantly. I love visiting Peeta at the bakery, watching him work and interact with the customers. Sometimes his mother will come out from the back and scowl at me, but I can give it as good as she can, and she still hasn't tried confronting me. I hope she knows my threat was serious. She hasn't touched Peeta since.

Our relationship has only gotten stronger. We talk about everything under the sun, from our childhoods to memories of the Games. We find talking about it helps us to move past it. We agree we'll never be able to forget, and neither of us want to, but we know we must move on with our lives. I'm glad I have Peeta by my side to help me, because he makes me happy. We keep no secrets from each other, and when Peeta asks me a question, I answer as honestly as I can. I don't care how personal or nosy it might be. He deserves nothing less from me.

Slowly I've been moving clothes to Peeta's. I got tired of going home and packing a bag every night. So one day, I went into Peeta's bedroom, and he had cleaned out a couple drawers for me without me asking. They're full of my clothes now. My toothbrush has a permanent place next to his on the sink. My shampoo and soap are in the shower. It's the little things Peeta does that make me love him all the more. The fact that he started putting out two towels next to the shower. He does our laundry, and if I'm around when it needs to get done, I do it. He's brought me breakfast in bed at least five times, and when I ask him why, he shrugs and tells me he loves me. Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing enough for him, but he won't hear any of it. I just try and be the best girlfriend I can, and hope that it's good enough. Apparently, it is.

Today I'm running home again to grab some things. Peeta's still at the bakery, and should be home around time for dinner. I am going try cooking him a full meal, including dessert, tonight. I walk in and Prim is the only one home.

"Hey, Prim."

"Hey, Katniss."

"What ya up to?"

"Not much. Waiting for Mom so we can make dinner. How about you?"

"Just picking up some stuff to bring to Peeta's, and then I'm going to try and cook him dinner."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, little duck."

"Katniss, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why don't you just move in to Peeta's?"

Her question catches me off guard. I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it, because I have, but isn't that a big step in a relationship? We've only been dating a month, and we're still technically kids. The Games made us grow up a lot faster, sure, but everyone else still views us as children. Plus, I have no idea how Peeta would react to me bringing it up.

"Um, I don't know Prim….," I stutter.

"Katniss, think about it. You stay there every night. You only come home to grab things and have the occasional meal. It's already like you live with him. Why not just make it official? You're not worried about Peeta, are you?"

Wow, my little sister is wise beyond her years.

"I don't know," I quietly mumble. "Do you think he'd want me to?"

"You're joking, right?" Prim laughs. "That boy looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world. He would literally do anything for you. Hasn't he proved that already? I know you're worried about what other people will think, because you guys are young, but you shouldn't Katniss. Just think about you and him and what _you _want."

"I think you might be right Prim. But it's his house! I can't just demand to move in, can I?" I question, slightly agitated.

"You said you're making him dinner tonight, right?"

I nod.

"That's perfect. He comes home from work, and the girl he's in love with has made him a home cooked meal then proposes to move in together. I think he'd be over the moon, honestly."

"What would I do without you, little duck?"

I erase the space between us and hug her tightly, kissing her on top of her head.

When we part, I tell her one important thing.

"You know if I do move in with him, this doesn't change anything about us, right? You'll always be my little sister, and I'll always love you."

"I know, Katniss. It was my idea, remember?"

We laugh together.

"What about Mom?" I ask.

"She's coming around," Prim says. "You've done whatever you wanted for so long, I don't think she could stop you even if she wanted."

"That's true. But I don't want her being mad at me or Peeta. Or thinking he forced me into anything."

"She won't. I'll make sure."

"Thanks Prim. Really. For everything. I'm gonna go now, I'd better start dinner."

With that, I say goodbye to Prim, run up to my room, grab what I came for, and head to Peeta's. I can't help but to feel excited about the prospect of maybe moving in. Hopefully Peeta is receptive to the idea. Either way, I'm fairly sure I can talk him into just about everything.

I cook a simple meal, but for me it's quite an accomplishment. Peeta taught me how to make rolls, and I actually succeed. I also make some squirrel stew, which we both love. The squirrels are fresh – I shot them just this morning. For dessert, I try my hand at making an apple pie. I think it comes out well, but I'll have to wait until Peeta tastes it to know for sure.

The table is set, and the newly-found romantic in me causes me to put a single white candle in the middle and light it. Peeta should be home any minute.

"Kat, I'm home!" I hear from the front door.

In my excitement, I rush out of the kitchen and down the hall and throw myself into his arms. He's caught surprised but catches me nonetheless.

"Hey, honey, what is it?" He asks, concerned.

"I just missed you," I tell him honestly, then give him his welcome home kiss. We never miss one.

"I missed you to," he replies after we kiss. "What smells so good?"

I smile wide. "I made you dinner."

"Baby, you cooked for me?"

"Mmhmm," I nod.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he gushes.

I blush deeply, and he kisses my red cheeks.

"Come on, I wanna try your cooking," he says as he takes my hand and leads me back to the kitchen.

He gasps when he sees the romantic setting, and turns to me to smile. I look up at him shyly, hoping he likes it.

"Wow, Katniss, this is perfect."

"Really? You like it?"

"How could I not? You did it, therefore it's amazing. C'mon, let's eat."

We sit down and dig in. Peeta is constantly praising the meal, and I don't think I stop blushing once. I'm getting more and more nervous about bringing up the topic of moving in, and I decide to wait for an opening.

My chance comes when we start eating the apple pie, which Peeta confirms is delicious.

"I'm thinking of painting my bedroom," he says. "Maybe a dark blue or green."

"Green's my favorite color," I reply. "Dark, like the forest."

"Somehow, that makes sense," he nods. "Well, what do you think?"

Here goes nothing.

"Peeta, how would you feel about painting _our _bedroom?"

His jaw drops. I can't tell yet whether that's good or bad until he speaks.

"What do you – do you – what?" He stumbles. I chuckle.

"Peeta, I'm here every night, I shower here, I eat here, and most of my stuff is already here. Why not just make it official? I know it's a big step and everything, and we've only been together for a month –."

He interrupts me by darting around the table and drawing me into a fierce hug.

"Of course I want you to move in, Kat. I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" I ask, still not believing my good luck.

He nods and kisses me.

"I would love nothing more than to have my beautiful girlfriend live with me."

"I would love nothing more than to live with my handsome boyfriend," I smirk. "But what will your family think?" I ask.

"My dad will probably pat me on the back. My brothers will tease me, as usual. I could care less what my mom thinks."

"Peeta, I hate that I've caused your relationship with your mom to be so strained."

"Honey, it's not your fault. Honestly. You know what she's like, and she's been like that for years. If I really wanted to repair my relationship with her, I'd have to break up with you. And that is something I am _never_ willing to do, even for my own mother."

I let out a breath. This reassures me greatly. Peeta is willing to forgo relationships with his own family to be with me. He truly is perfect.

"Thank you baby," I say honestly. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispers as our mouths inch closer and closer, ending in a sweet kiss.

"So did I do well with dinner?" I say sarcastically.

"Dinner was perfect," he proclaims. Damnit, I can't stop blushing tonight. "Especially the part when the love of my life asked me if she could move in."

Wait. Did Peeta call me the love of his life? This should scare me. This should send me running for the hills, swearing off men for eternity. This should set off all kinds of alarms and warning bells. But all it truly does is make me all warm and gooey inside, and hope he never stops calling me that. I can't help but smile as wide as I can at him. Wow, I have changed.

I do realize what me moving in symbolizes. I'm well aware of the natural progression of adult relationships. It's something that's always scared me, something I always swore I'd never be a willing part of. But my boy with the bread changed all that. It just seems right, me moving in. We are so comfortable with each other already. We help each other so much, especially with our shared nightmares.

I can honestly say if Peeta was to ask me to marry him right here and right now, my answer would most certainly be a definitive yes. This is a huge change from my outlook only a mere month ago. If he had even mentioned marriage, I probably would've freaked out majorly. I remember something I thought about on that first night, when Peeta told me I'm his first girlfriend. I thought "and I'll be your last". That should've given me some indication of how serious I am about this relationship. How far I'm willing to really take it. It has nothing really to do with me wanting to please Peeta or thinking about what he expects from me. It has everything to do with me actually wanting it. I sometimes daydream about being married to Peeta. Having a toasting. Calling him my husband. Him calling me his wife. Being bonded with him for eternity, knowing that he is mine forever and I am his. Giving him all of me. It does magical things to me, just the mere thought of it.

Of course, all of these thoughts lead to me inevitably thinking about children. That is something I always told me myself would never happen. I would never bring kids into this world, into this country where kids are forced to murder each other for entertainment.

But when I see Peeta with the District's kids at the bakery, sneaking them cookies or letting them lick some extra icing, I can't help but feel like I am supposed to bring his children into this world. Like he was sent here for a purpose – to convince me to bear his children. Silly, I know, but it helps me. And it's obvious how wonderful of a parent Peeta would be. Me, I'm not so sure about, but I remind myself how I basically raised Prim for all these years, and I feel better about the whole thing. If there's two people in Panem who would be able to protect their children, it would be me and Peeta. Nobody would mess with the children of two former Hunger Games victors, especially if Katniss Everdeen was their mother. I am slowly warming to the idea, but I am still a ways away from even bringing it up with Peeta. Hell, we just agreed to move in together five minutes ago.

Peeta and I was the dishes side by side, just like every night. Tonight we joke and flirt, and stop what we are doing multiple times to kiss. I love kissing Peeta. I can't believe I willingly went without his kisses for two weeks. Stupid me.

When we're finished, I turn to head upstairs and change out of my jeans when Peeta grabs me around the waist.

"Peeta!" I shriek.

He lifts me up with ease and plops me down on the counter facing him. My legs automatically wrap around his torso and I pull him closer. His lips attach to mine and we are soon worked into a frenzy.

This past month has been amazing for me and Peeta, but we have still yet to make that one last major step in our physical relationship. He knows it, and I know it. We both want it, we know that, but we have agreed to wait until we are both sure and ready. Every time we make out like this, though, we are tempting fate.

Peeta's hands are gripping my waist, and mine are threading through his hair. I feel his right hand leave my waste and inch its way up my torso. When he brushes the bottom of my breast, he leans back and gives me a questioning look, silently asking permission. I stick my chest out towards him, nod, and crash my lips back into him. When I feel his strong but gentle hand cup my breast, an involuntary moan escapes the back of my throat. Soon his left hand joins, and I'm not sure how much longer I can last until I'm ripping his clothes off.

"Peeta," I breathe. "Peeta!"

"Mmmm Katniss," he groans. I laugh into his mouth.

"Peeta, stop for a second," I ask him.

He reluctantly pulls back slightly and rests his forehead on mine, one of our go to moves to talk intimately.

"What is it baby?" He asks with that sweet, concerned tone.

"I'm ready," I tell him.

I don't have to elaborate. It's obvious to him what I'm referring to, considering our current situation.

Peeta doesn't say another word, Just grabs onto my hips again as I lock my ankles around his back. As we pass the front door, I reach over and lock it, ensuring we won't be disturbed. Peeta even takes the phone of the hook. We make it to the bedroom, our bedroom now, and he gently puts me down on the bed on my back, gazing down at me with awe. I feel so beautiful when he looks at me like that.

We take it slow, considering it's the first time for both of us. The miniscule amount of pain at the beginning is soon replaced by a tremendous amount of pleasure, joy, love, and an insatiable need to be as close to Peeta as possible. He is gentle but firm with me, always considerate of my needs before his own. I now know the true meaning of making love, something I used to scoff at. I thought it was for suckers. Boy was I wrong. I know this is a monumental shift in our relationship, that there is truly no going back now. Not that there ever really was a chance of that happening.

When, hours later, we finally collapse in a mess of sweat, tangled sheets, and intertwined limbs, I can't even begin to count how many 'I love you's were shared between us. I am sure that this, right now, is the very highlight of my life, the happiest I have ever been. And it's all thanks to the blonde baker who I am currently lying on top of. If I had ever been self-conscious about my chest, the attention Peeta paid to it has demolished any of those residual feelings. He treated my body and me with such tender love and care, it was like he thought I would break. I wasn't really sure if I was doing the right things to Peeta, but by the way he was moaning my name and the looks on his face, I must have done something right.

I start to fall asleep, still naked, with my head on Peeta's bare chest. I can still smell the after effects of our lovemaking, a distinct scent of our two bodies coming together as one. I can still feel fire where he touched me, where he kissed me, where he loved me. I am tingling all over, and I never want it to stop.

Just before I drift off into a dreamless slumber, I tell Peeta one more time how much I love him, and tenderly kiss him.

Today really was the best day of my life.


	6. Always

**A/N: Happy Monday! This is a huge chapter in terms of the Everlark relationship. Some people may think I'm moving them along too quickly, but I don't care. It's much too fun to write and not do this. Hope you enjoy. **

**I'm figuring this story out as I go, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Quell and President Snow yet. I'll think of something. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sexual scenes.**

**Edited: 10/15 10:35 EST. I realized I never had Katniss sign the name change form! I added it in. Also, I've gotten a few negative reviews telling me about how OOC the characters are, and how I'm ruining it. Well, tough shit. If you don't like it, don't read it. I didn't write it for everyone to like. I wrote it for fun. I'm not trying to be Suzanne Collins. I'm just writing a fun, silly, happier interpretation of THG. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I'm not going to adjust my writing style if you don't like it. I even put "Wildly OOC Katniss" in the story description! That should've given you a hint!**

**Enjoy!**

The birds outside pull me from my peaceful slumber, beckoning me to start the day. I realize how tired I am after the activities of last night and early this morning, and try to shut my eyes to reclaim some semblance of sleep. I can hear Peeta's heartbeat, and it soothes me like no other thing in the world can. I notice that we're both still naked, and I can't bring myself to care. In fact, I feel the complete opposite about it. It's freeing, and it simply feels right for some reason.

I drift in and out of consciousness for about twenty minutes before I feel Peeta's breath hitch, and I know he's awake. I open my eyes slowly and am met with the piercing blue gaze of his eyes. He's looking down at me with such love in his eyes, it's almost intimidating. Involuntarily, I blush yet again.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, laying a soft kiss on my head.

"Morning, honey," I say back softly.

"So, last night…," he begins unsurely.

"Yeah, last night….," I repeat.

"You don't regret it do you?" He asks, seemingly afraid of my answer.

"What? No, never Peeta! It's just – a little awkward, that's all."

His face softens at my answer, and he smiles. I smile back.

"No need to feel awkward, Kat. You're gorgeous, and last night was perfect."

"Really? I was, um, okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"You were amazing. It was both of our first times, but I think by the fourth round we got the hang of it, don't you?"

"Absolutely. And we'll only get more comfortable with each other from now on," I point out. He nods enthusiastically at my insinuation that it wasn't a one-time thing. After the way we made each other feel last night, I'm sure it'll be a struggle to keep my hands off him.

He grips my torso and pulls me up towards his face, and I dip down for our morning kiss. It's passionate, but soft, and of course loving. I flashback to the previous evening, and I can't help the shudder that runs through my body, or the heat that begins to rise in my core.

Peeta must feel the same way, because we both deepen the kiss. I tangle my hands through his hair, and he has one hand on my upper back and the other on my lower back, skirting my butt. I giggle at his hesitation to touch me intimately, especially after what we've shared. I take my right hand out of his hair, grab his hand that's on my lower back, and place it on my rear. He gasps in surprise, then smirks. I run my right hand over his toned chest, tickling him with my fingertips. I know it drives him wild. He removes his lips from mine, to my displeasure, but makes up for it when he nibbles my earlobe, sending me over the precipice.

"Peeta," I beg.

"Kat," he whimpers.

"I need you," I whisper, "inside me."

He nods slowly, unable to find any words to answer my demand. Instead, he expertly flips us over, and I'm suddenly on my back with Peeta hovering over me. He kisses me all over. He kisses my closed eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my neck, my ears, my breasts, the hollow between my breasts, and my stomach. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"Now, Peeta," I say firmly.

"Anything for my girl," he answers. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when he calls me his girl.

Next thing I know we're face to face and our lips are locked again. I feel Peeta enter me, and I feel complete again. It's like a part of me is missing when we're not together like this, like Peeta is my other half. Our kissing becomes more and more passionate as we writhe in sync, both of us intent on pleasuring each other as much as possible.

Soon, I feel the pressure building up, starting in my abdomen. I can tell Peeta is close too, as he is almost frantically kissing me. When we finally both release, magically at the same time, I can't help but feel like my life is finally perfect, like I've never been more happy than at this exact moment. I've been feeling like that a lot lately. We've found a way to somehow block out the pain and trauma of the Games. We'll never be able to forget, we both know that, but we're learning how to live our lives, together.

When we're finished, which saddens both of us, Peeta collapses beside me. I roll over and splay myself over him, wanting to feel close to him again. I softly kiss his bare chest, and taste the light sheen of sweat. We rest for a few minutes, catching our collective breaths and reveling in the afterglow.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," Peeta finally declares.

"I'll join you," I spontaneously say.

He looks at me in surprise. Before last night, we'd never seen each other completely naked, and now I'm suggesting we take a shower together. Yet, again, it just feels like it's right.

We make our way into the shower and Peeta makes sure it is a comfortable temperature for both of us. I grab my shampoo, but Peeta snatches it out my hand.

"I've always wanted to wash your hair," he says.

"Please," I reply.

Peeta runs his hands through my hair, lathering the dark locks. He massages my scalp, and it is one of the most intimate moments outside of the bedroom I've ever experienced. He treats me with such care, like I'm the most important thing in his world. Nothing makes me feel happier.

Once my hair is rinsed, I return the favor, washing Peeta's blonde hair thoroughly. We hold each other's gaze as I do this, with an intensity I didn't know existed. When his hair is clean, we begin to slowly wash each other. We both pay a good amount of attention to certain parts of each other's bodies that we have become familiar with in the past day. I am struggling to not demand he make love to me again, right here in the shower. We both are enjoying washing each other, and I fear it would ruin the experience, at least while we're still lathering. We rinse off, and I realize that means I've also rinsed off the traces of Peeta on me. It feels wrong.

Suddenly I turn to him and kiss him hard. He responds automatically. I hoist myself up and wrap my legs around him, locking my ankles. He takes the hint and backs me up against the shower wall.

The next half hour is a mix of pleasure, raw passion, and unadulterated love. When we've both released, me having done it twice, we stand under the water for a minute to cool off.

Peeta steps out of the shower first and grabs my towel, holding it out for me. I step out and he wraps it around me, using his hands to dry me off. He gently dries my hair, and I'm reminded yet again of how much he really does love it. I secure the towel around me, and grab Peeta's, drying him in the same manner. We're both giggling and sneaking kisses throughout, unable to keep away from each other. If this is what being in love feels like, I never want it to end.

We finally dress and head downstairs to replenish our depleted bellies. We've worked up quite an appetite, and I help Peeta as we make scrambled eggs, cheese buns (Peeta knows they're my absolute favorite), and an old recipe called pancakes, which we find delicious. We ravenously eat it all, washing it down with copious amounts of orange juice.

As we snuggle on the couch digesting, I reflect on the changes to our relationship. I now live with Peeta. We've become intimate, leaping off the proverbial cliff, something I will never regret as long as I live. I wish I could go back in time to talk to myself a month and a half ago. I would smack some sense into me. Now that I am discovering what being with Peeta is really like, not what I had thought it would be like, I am overcome with shame and guilt yet again at my actions.

"Peeta."

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I love you."

"Oh, Kat, we've been over this. We're together now, and that's all that matters."

"No, Peeta, let me say this." He nods. "During the Games, everything you did was purely out of love. I was acting for the most part, in the beginning, on survival instincts. I was so confused about how I felt for you. I honestly think deep down I knew I was in love with you, but I suppressed it. I was terrified of what that meant. I know it's an excuse, and not a very good one, but I didn't want to end up like my Mom. I thought love would just destroy me, like I told you. But in the past month, you've proven to me how wrong I was. There is nothing in this world that I want more than you. You are the center of my universe, the reason I get up in the morning. I just want you to know that I'm in this just as much as you. I'm yours as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you with me, Katniss. Never ever doubt that."

My breath hitches at his statement. Does that mean…..no, it's way to early for that. Right? Before my mind can stop it, my mouth blurts it out.

"Marry me," I whisper.

"What?" He asks.

"I said, marry me," I firmly say.

"Kat, are you serious right now?"

"Deadly."

"Is this because of what we did last night and this morning? I don't mean it as an insult, I'm just wondering where this came from," he says with concern.

"No, Peeta. This is because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I tell him honestly. "I just realized that I never want to apart from you. I want to be able to claim you as mine for eternity, and to me that means a lifelong commitment. That means marriage. I know I've told you I was against it, but I've really changed lately. I want to be your wife, Peeta. Please let me be your wife."

"Pinch me."

"Huh?"

"I must be dreaming," Peeta stutters. "Katniss Everdeen just asked _me _to _marry her_. I must be asleep. This can't be real."

"It's as real as it gets, baby," I say with a smile. "And you still haven't given me an answer," I ask him impatiently.

"Yes, of course it's yes! I'll marry you every day for the rest of our lives."

I laugh heartily.

"I think just once is all it takes, Peeta."

"Fine," he admits with a smile.

"But Peeta, I want to do it soon. Like as soon as possible," I say shyly.

"Anything you want," he whispers.

"I don't want a big wedding," I blurt out. "I just want to legally get married and have a toasting with just me and you. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect, Kat. Do you think we should tell people though?"

"Well we'll have to tell my Mom and one of your parents, because they'll have to sign our marriage license. But I think we should keep it a secret for now. We don't know what the Capitol has in store for us, and we're going on our Victory Tour in a few months. We might be able to use it to our advantage."

"That's my girl, always thinking about all the angles," Peeta says proudly.

I blush again, and Peeta kisses my cheeks lovingly.

"Let's do it today," I state confidently.

"Really?" I nod.

"Okay," he agrees with a grin. I think he still thinks I'm not serious.

"Let's go talk to my Mom," I suggest.

We walk over to my house, well my old house now, and find Prim and my Mom in the kitchen. Peeta and I sit down, and I can't help the swell of nerves in me. I latch onto Peeta's hand and squeeze for dear life. He looks at me, and I know he sees my hesitation.

"Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta begins. I am thankful he took the lead. "We came to ask you an important question."

My Mom sits down and nods for him to continue. Prim seems interested as well.

"Well, you know I love your daughter more than anything."

"I think all of Panem knows that, Peeta," Prim teases.

"True. But I just want you to know that she truly is the most important thing in my life. Having said that, I would be honored to have your permission to marry Katniss."

My Mom and Prim's jaws hit the floor.

"Are you two sure you're ready for this?" Mom asks. "You've been together a short while, and you're both only sixteen."

"Mom, we're sure," I interject. "Peeta and I love each other, and we want to commit to each other for the rest of our lives. Please, please, please, tell us we can do this."

"Okay, Katniss, if this is what you truly want. If this will make you both happy, I can't deny you that."

I can't help but think there has been a monumental shift in my Mother's personality, as well as my relationship with her. My guess is that when I went to the Games, and she was faced with the very real possibility of losing me, she finally fessed up to herself how she had failed me and Prim. It will take me a long time to forgive her completely. I might never, but that doesn't mean I can't have a relationship with her.

Before I know it, I'm hugging my mother tightly, and Prim wiggles her way in. I look back towards Peeta, and he has a face splitting smile plastered. I match it.

I go back around the table and sit down.

"Mom, I have a couple favors to ask," I tell her. She nods again, giving me permission to ask.

"Can you go to the Justice Building and get us a marriage license and a name change form? Please go straight to Mayor Undersee and speak only with him. We want to keep this a secret from the Capitol for now, so the only people that are going to know are the four of us, Peeta's dad, and the mayor. We might tell Haymitch, we haven't decided yet. Can you also go to the jeweler's and get us two gold wedding bands and two gold chains? We want rings, but if we can't wear them yet, we want them around our necks and near our hearts." Prim and my mom seem taken aback by this, emitting soft "awws".

"Sure, Katniss," she says quickly. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks Mom," I breathe a sigh of relief. This is actually happening, I tell myself, and I can't help but feel like today is turning out, yet again, to be the best day of my life.

I run upstairs and get a good amount of coins to give to my mom for the rings, and extra to ask the jeweler to keep it a secret. He's an old friend of my dad's, so I'm sure he'll keep it to himself if we ask him to.

Next, Peeta and I head to the bakery to speak with his father.

"Peeta, let me talk to him," I plead. "I want him to know how much you mean to me. How serious I am about this."

Peeta beams at me, giving me a soft kiss.

"You know, the only bad thing about all this is I only get to call you my fiancé for one day," Peeta jokes.

"True," I admit. "But tonight you get to call me your wife."

"Wow. Katniss Everdeen, my wife."

"No, Katniss Mellark," I correct.

"You don't have to take my last name, you know. I know how much your family means to you. Not to mention how famous your name is now."

"Peeta, it isn't even a question. I _want_ to be known as Mrs. Mellark. I promise to be a better one than my predecessor. When we finally tell everyone, I want the whole country to know that I belong to you. Forever."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asks in awe.

"I ask myself the same thing every day," I tell him honestly.

We arrive at the bakery, and Peeta instructs me to wait out back while he gets his dad. They join me after a couple minutes.

"Is your mom around?" I whisper to Peeta. He shakes his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about, Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks me gently.

"Mr. Mellark, I love Peeta with all my heart," I begin. He smiles genuinely at me, giving me courage to continue. I let it all out. "I know we're young, and we've only been together for a little while, but Peeta and I want to get married. Today. We need your blessing, but that's not the only reason we're here. I want your blessing. I want you to want me as your daughter-in-law. It's important to me to have your approval. Please understand that Peeta is truly my world, my other half, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to him and everyone else."

His jaw, like my mom and Prim's, hits the floor. He digests everything I've just spilled out, and his smile only gets wider. I take that as a good sign.

"Peeta," he asks his son, "Are you both one hundred percent sure about this?"

"Yes, Dad," Peeta instantly answers. "We're sure."

"Okay then," Mr. Mellark says. "Let me know when you need me."

I cant' help myself, and take two long strides and wrap my arms around the man who once loved my mother as much as Peeta loved me. Poetic, in a way, that I'm marrying his son. I feel him hug me back, and I find myself heartwarmed. There's something about these Mellark men and their effect on Everdeen women.

"Dad, there's one more thing," Peeta says when I return to his side and take his hand. "We need you to keep this a secret for the time being. We don't know when we're going to announce it. The only people that will know are us, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and Mayor Undersee. Is that okay?"

"Of course, son. Whatever you two want."

"Thanks, Dad. Meet us at our house at seven tonight. Please don't tell Mom," he grins.

"Wouldn't dream of it," his Dad answers, assuaging my fears. "Wait, your house?"

"Oh, yeah, Katniss moved in," Peeta shrugs. His dad smirks at us knowingly. I blush deeply and shift my gaze towards the ground.

"I want you both to know I think you're perfect for each other, and I couldn't be happier for you," his dad says, the truth in his voice undeniable. He's honest, just like Peeta.

We both hug him again, and make our way back to our house, giddy with excitement.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Peeta says with disbelief as we come through the door.

"Me either," I agree. "I never thought I'd get married."

"What changed?"

"I fell in love with you," is my simple, truthful answer. He kisses me immediately.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," I whisper back.

We spend our day together, taking a long walk around the District, relaxing in the meadow, and making lunch and dinner cooperatively. It feels so incredibly _normal_ that I feel the need to point it out to my soon-to-be husband. He smiles at me and concurs, telling me this is the life he always dreamed of. A life with me.

Before we know it, seven o'clock has rolled around. My mom, Prim, and Mayor Undersee appear at the back door. I told them to come this way to reduce the chances of them being seen by anyone. Peeta's dad comes through the front door. It's not unusual for him to be visiting his youngest son.

Mayor Undersee walks into the dining room, taking a folder out of his briefcase and spreading the papers out on the big wooden table.

"Now, Katniss, you will you be changing your name?" He asks me. My mom and Prim eye me with anticipation.

"Yes," I reply simply. They smile. Peeta kisses me yet again.

"Very well. That is an extra form to fill out. Now I need your parents to sign the marriage license first, then Primrose as a witness."

My mom and Peeta's dad step up and take their turns singing the license. My marriage license. I'm having trouble comprehending the reality of the situation. It's not cold feet, I'm just amazed at my good fortune.

"I thought we'd have signed one of these years ago," Peeta's dad jokes to my mom. She smiles up at him.

She surprises me by telling him, "they deserve this." His dad nods in agreement.

"Primrose, your turn," the mayor holds out the pen to Prim. She steps up quickly and signs her name along the appropriate line, smiling back at me and Peeta when she's finished. I envelop her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Prim," I say.

She nods with tears in her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Peeta and Katniss, your turn," they mayor says.

Peeta hands me the pen.

"Ladies first," he bows slightly. I giggle.

I step up and sign the name 'Katniss Everdeen' for the last time. When I've finished, I feel like I'm dreaming. Can I really be marrying the love of my life, my boy with the bread? Does he really want to spend his life with me? I sure hope this isn't a dream. I swear, if I wake up right now, I'm going to throw a fit.

"Here, Peeta, sign this now," I demand. He chuckles and takes the pen from me.

He signs 'Peeta Mellark' on the line marked 'Groom', and we're legally married, just like that. The mayor stamps the license, and it's official.

Next, the mayor has me sign the name change form. At the bottom, I sign 'Katniss Mellark' for the first time. It seems unreal. I can't believe I actually will be known from now on as Mrs. Peeta Mellark.

"Okay, please face one another," the mayor asks. We do. "Are there rings?"

Prim produces two gold wedding bands, and I gasp at the realization that this is actually happening. This is the ring I will wear for the rest of my existence. This is the ring that will let every other person know that I belong to Peeta. That I am his wife. His soul mate.

I take Peeta's ring, and he takes mine.

"Very well," the mayor says. "Let's begin. Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Peeta looks at me with a steely determination that fills my heart with joy.

"I do," he tells nobody but me. I beam at him, tears filling my eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark do be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I look up at Peeta. My life flashes before my eyes, and I remember everything we've ever experienced together. From the shock of the Reaping to his admission of love in front of the whole country to my realization of love in the Games to me lying to him to us getting together to the bliss of the last month. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life.

"I do." I look Peeta in the eye as I utter the words that bond us together. He lets out a breath, like he can't believe I actually went through with it. Silly boy.

"Please exchange the rings," the mayor interjects.

"Just for tonight," Peeta whispers as he slides my ring onto the ring finger of my left hand. I do the same with his ring. Our hands automatically grasp each other, waiting for the inevitable next words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I can't contain the smile that spreads across my face, matching Peeta's. I'm sure I've never smiled this big in my life.

Peeta takes my face in his hands gently and leans in, pressing his lips to mine sweetly. I kiss him back with all the love I can muster. It is our first kiss as legal spouses. But I know we won't really feel married until our toasting, which we will do once we are alone.

We turn to our guests, and give them each hugs and kisses in turns. My mom whispers her congratulations, Prim gushes about being Peeta's sister, and his dad tells me to always protect his son. I vow to never let anything happen to Peeta.

We all share a quick snack, and the mayor excuses himself. We thank him profusely, and he promises to keep it to himself. He gives us one of the copies of our marriage license, and tells us he'll file the name change form and the official license discreetly. They're legal, he says, but nobody will know about them until we want them to.

Soon, Peeta and I are alone in our house. I am staring at my wedding ring. I've never worn it before tonight, but it feels like it belongs there, like my finger was always missing something, and just became whole. Peeta takes my left hand and brings it to his lips, kissing my ring softly while gazing into my eyes. The tears I've been holding in fall, and he gently wipes them.

"Let's get married," he says. I laugh. We go to the kitchen and retrieve the bread we baked together this afternoon in preparation. It is the same type that he saved my life with all those years ago.

We build a small fire together in the fireplace and sit facing each other. My nerves return, and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. Sure, we're already legally married, but in District 12, you're not married in your hearts until the toasting.

With one hand, we hold the bread between us, and our other hands are grasped together tightly. Peeta speaks first.

"Katniss. I've loved your for so many years, and I always thought this day would never come. I still am having trouble believing it's real. I promise to always love you, cherish you, protect you, remember your birthday, hold you through the nights, and kiss you whenever you want. You are the love of my life, my true soul mate, and I never want to be apart from you ever again. Thank you for marrying me. You have made me the happiest man in the world."

I smile at him, tears cascading down my cheeks. I brush him away when he tries to wipe them off. These are tears of joy, and I need them.

"Peeta. My boy with the bread. My savior. You have taught me how to love. You have shown me a way of living that exceeds anything I have ever imagined. I promise to always love you, cherish you, protect you, remember your birthday, hold you through the nights, and kiss you whenever you want. Peeta, I want to add one more promise to you. I know I've said I would never do this, but you've changed me so much that I can't help it anymore. I'm going to give you children. I can't wait to be the mother of your kids. I never want to be apart from you ever again. Thank you for marrying me. You have me the happiest woman in the world."

Peeta now has tears falling down his face, and I'm sure I've never had a more romantic, emotional moment.

Without another word, we gently tear the small loaf into two pieces. Peeta puts my piece on a small poker and toasts it above the fire. He turns to me, takes the bread in his hand, and feeds it to me. I feel like we've come full circle. He gave me burnt bread once to save my life. Now he's giving me burnt bread to begin my new life.

I take his piece on the poker and toast it just as he did. I take it in my hands and gently feed it to him. When he's done chewing, he leans in to kiss me. Before we get too overcome with passion, I pull back, and he whimpers.

"Don't worry, we have all night," I tell him with a saucy grin. "And the rest of our lives," I add. "I just wanted to say, I love you, Mr. Mellark."

He smiles wide.

"I love you, Mrs. Mellark."

I love my new name.

We kiss again, and end up consummating our brand new marriage in front of the fire, yet again coming full circle from the first time we held hands at the Tribute Parade. The first time I was known as the Girl On Fire.

As we make our way to our bedroom, our lips locked the entire way, I am sure _today_ is the best day of my life.

Peeta assures me it can only get better.

Just as we are drifting off to sleep, I whisper to my husband.

"I'm yours, Peeta. Forever. And you're mine."

He responds immediately.

"Always."


	7. Jealousy & Disbelief

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm ecstatic at the reaction to the Everlark marriage in the last chapter. It just felt right, I guess, and it was so much fun to write. I have started to plan the later chapters, thinking about the Capitol and Snow's reaction as well as how I'm going to portray the Quell. I've read some fics that have them in the arena and some that don't. I'm not sure which route I'm going yet. I do have a good idea how I'm going to introduce the rebellion, though. I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Enjoy! As always, please let me know how you like it!**

I wake up wrapped in my new husband's arms, my back flush against his chest. My head rests on his outstretched arm, while the other is snaked around me protectively. I can feel the soft exhales of his breath on the back of my neck, his face buried in my hair. I quickly bring my left hand up to my eye line, needing to reassure myself that yesterday wasn't a dream. I sigh in relief at the sight of my gold wedding band wrapped around my ring finger. I look down at Peeta's hand and see his, and I can't help grinning like an idiot. I put my right arm on top of his that's wrapped around me, and intertwine our fingers, waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning, my warrior bride," I hear after a few minutes.

"Good morning, my painter husband," I reply. "I still can't believe I married a baker," I tease.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Peeta asks suddenly with concern etched in his voice.

I feel the need to turn in his arms and face him. I take his face in my hands and bend down for a chaste kiss.

I lean my forehead against his and whisper.

"Never."

He smiles wide up at me. I sit up straight straddling him, placing my hands on his bare chest. I'm fully aware we're both naked. He stares up at me with his mouth agape and a look of awe.

"What?" I joke.

"You're just so perfect. So damn perfect."

"Peeta…"

"No, Katniss. You are. The moment you asked me to marry you was the single greatest moment of my life, until our toasting last night. Not to mention…..you are stunningly beautiful."

I blush deeply, and he grasps both my hands with his. I bring his left hand to my lips and softly kiss his wedding ring, mirroring the way he did it to me last night. Peeta looks like he's about to burst, and I'm pretty sure I can feel his excitement pressing against my butt. I look down at him with a seductive smile.

"Ready to fulfill some of your husbandly duties?"

He's apparently unable to speak, so he nods vigorously.

I smirk and lean down to kiss him thoroughly. I feel him grasp my hips and lift me up, and I know exactly what he's doing. I help him reposition my body, and we're soon filling our bedroom with the sounds of two lovers proving their love to one another.

When we're finished, I collapse on top of him, tucking my head under his chin. He stroked my hair softly and kisses the crown of my head.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Going to the bakery," he responds. "You?"

"I'll go hunting then," I tell him. "I didn't go yesterday, so I want to go today."

Peeta nods. I love the fact that he takes me for who I am. He doesn't try to change me into something I'm not. He simply makes me a better person.

We get ready for the day, brushing our teeth side by side. Before we go down to breakfast, I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Peeta," I call softly.

"Hmm?" He asks as he sits next to me.

I reach over to my nightstand and open the top drawer. I pull out the two gold chains my mom and Prim picked us up yesterday.

"I hate this as much as you do, but if we're going to keep this a secret, we have to."

"I know," Peeta says sadly.

We regrettably pull our wedding rings off our fingers and slide them onto our chains. He takes mine in his hands, and I pull my braid off to one side to give him better access to my neck. He clasps the necklace and lays a kiss on the back of my neck. I asked them to get us fairly long chains, so we don't run the risk of the rings falling out of our shirts. I can feel the cold of the ring on my skin near my heart. It's a constant reminder of my husband and the commitment we've made. I take Peeta's chain and clasp it on his neck, repeating the kiss he gave me. We both sigh once I'm finished.

"I hate this," he mutters.

"I know," I tell him while I run my hands through his hair. "But it's only for a little while. Just think about when we can wear them every day, and everyone will know we belong to each other. Until then, when you feel it on your skin, think of me."

"Kat, I thought you'd have figured out by now you're _all_ I think about," he says seriously.

"Touche," I smile.

We lean towards each other and kiss, making out for a few minutes, but stopping before we end up back on the bed with me on my back. Not that I would be opposed to that, but we just got dressed, and I just braided my hair. Peeta has a tendency to unbraid my hair when we're in bed.

"Okay, let's go eat quickly," I say.

Soon, Peeta trudges out the front door on his way to the bakery. I leave through the back, making my way to the spot behind the butcher's where I enter the woods. I get my bow and my quiver, loving the familiar feel of the weight of them. I can still feel my wedding ring inside my shirt, reminding me of the monumental change in my life. It plasters a permanent smile on my face as I track game.

I shoot five squirrels and three rabbits, not bad, but not nearly my best. I head back towards 12, depositing my bow and quiver, and roll under the fence. I walk over to the Hob, where I meet up with Greasy Sae.

"Hey, Sae," I tell her when I walk up to her little stand.

"Hello, Katniss," she smiles. "What have you got for me today?"

"Some squirrels and a few rabbits. I'm going to bring a couple of the squirrels home for Peeta," I respond.

Sae nods and we barter over price. She's trying to give me more, and I insist that now that I'm a Victor, I don't need the money. I end up giving her all the game for free. It makes me feel like I've done something good for someone when I didn't have to, and that makes me feel great. I say goodbye and walk through the Hob towards the front entrance. I can feel a lot of eyes on me. Ever since Peeta and I won the Games, not only does everybody in Panem know who we are, but here in 12 we are certainly the most famous residents. I quickly exit, not especially in the mood to be bombarded with questions about the Games. I'm still not ready to revisit the horror and trauma we went through, especially if I'm not talking to Peeta.

I decide to stop by the bakery and see my husband. I know he loves it when I stop by unannounced. I can see how his face lights up.

When I reach the bakery, I look through the glass inside. I see Peeta behind the counter. What I then notice is a girl standing opposite him. She has long blonde hair and is very skinny, but shapely. I see her throwing her head back in laughter, and I also see a nervous smile on Peeta's face. I know Peeta would never betray me. I knew that before we were even a couple. I trust him with my heart and my life. And trust, for me, is something that is not easily gained. It's when I see her reach across and put her hand on Peeta's arm, _my husband's arm_, that I decide to intervene. While I walk up to the door, I see Peeta quickly retract his arm. I know he hasn't seen me yet, so it's his natural reaction. Good boy.

The bell above the door dings, alerting everyone inside to my arrival. Peeta peeks around the girl and sees me. I see his eyes widen in surprise, and I know instantly that he's worried about how I'm going to react.

"Katniss!" He shouts as he quickly comes around the counter.

"Hi, Peeta," I say with a smile.

He reaches me and lifts me up in a bear hug, like it wasn't a few hours ago that we had sex.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I halfheartedly scold.

He laughs and sets me down, taking my face in his hands and kissing me soundly. We both forget about the fact that we're standing in the middle of the bakery and get lost in the liplock. I hear one of his brothers cough blatantly, and we break apart. I glare at him, and he puts his hands up in surrender.

I look towards the mystery blonde and she's watching me and Peeta with barely contained jealousy on her face, her eyes green with envy. Yeah, she should know not to mess with Katniss Mellark's man. Well, she doesn't know my new last name, but still.

"Are you, um, uh, Katniss Everdeen?" She mumbles.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Peeta yelps. "Katniss, this is Sarah. She just moved here from 4. Sarah, this is Katniss, my girlfriend."

I cringe inwardly at 'girlfriend', but I can't blame Peeta. We agreed about this wholeheartedly. I reach out my hand politely, and she shakes it limply, still in shock.

"N – n – nice to meet you," she stutters.

"Nice to meet you too," I smile. "I hope everything is working out for you here. I know it's probably a lot different from 4, but Peeta and I love it."

Peeta nods enthusiastically, his arm firmly around my waist. Sarah looks at us, and I can see the defeated look in her eyes. I might feel bad if I hadn't seen her trying to flirt with my husband mere minutes ago. Doesn't the whole country already think we're together anyways? Shouldn't she know he's mine, even if it was mostly an act before?

She grumbles goodbyes and leaves the bakery. Peeta shurgs at her retreating figure, oblivious to the silent exchange I had with her.

"How was hunting?" He asks as he moves back around the counter. I lean on the side and watch him help customers.

"Great," I say. "I brought a couple squirrels for home. I can cook them up tonight if you want."

"Actually," he interjects. "My dad wanted us to come here for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Is your mom going to be there?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Only if it is for her," I say. I don't want to cause any more trouble.

"Thanks, Kat," he says honestly. "Oh, and don't worry, I reminded my dad about our little secret," he whispers.

"Good. I'm going to go wake Haymitch up and make him some lunch. I'll see you at home and we'll walk back here for dinner?"

"Sounds great," he smiles.

"Kay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I give him one more kiss and he whimpers when I turn to leave. I grin at my effect on him. I hope we both still feel this way in fifty years. I have a feeling that'll never change.

Haymitch isn't as difficult to rouse as I thought, and I make him a simple soup for lunch. Even though he doesn't say it, I know he's thankful. I leave him with a bottle and head back to our house.

I spend the afternoon moving the remainder of my things from my old house to mine and Peeta's. Prim helps me. When we are done with the last load, she looks up at me sadly.

"Well, that's the end of an era," I say.

"I still can't believe you're married," she says in disbelief.

"I know. Did you ever think you'd see this day?" I ask.

"Before Peeta, no."

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously.

"Katniss, the first time I saw you and Peeta together during the Games, I knew you'd end up married to him sooner or later. It was obvious to everyone except you," she explains. "It's so easy to see how happy you make each other. You're like a completely different person around him."

"Is that a bad thing?" I mumble.

"No, not at all!" She says forcefully. "It's a wonderful thing. You're in love. It's a beautiful thing to watch. I only hope I can experience it one day."

"Oh, don't worry little duck, I know there's someone out there waiting to complete your world like Peeta does mine. I always thought out of the two of us, you were going to be the one who settled down. I never imagined this life for me."

"Do you regret it?" She asks.

"No. And I never will. Marrying Peeta was the best decision of my life. Besides volunteering for you, of course." And we both know that's the truth. She gives me a thankful smile.

"Oh! Katniss! I can't believe I forgot to ask you. How did Peeta propose? Was it romantic?" She eagerly asks.

"Actually, Prim, I asked him to marry me," I shyly tell her.

"What!? No way!"

"Yup. We were right her on this couch relaxing after breakfast, and he told me he'd always want to be with me, so I just blurted out 'marry me'. When I finally convinced him I was serious, I told him I wanted to do it right away. He was way too happy to even try and disagree."

"Wow, Katniss. That _is _romantic. Not in a million years did I think you'd be the one to ask, though."

"Me neither, little duck, me neither," I grin.

Peeta comes home around five and we sit on the couch telling each other about our days. I tease him about Sarah, and he blushes hard. He's too easy sometimes. I assure him that I wasn't mad, and I that I found the entire situation rather funny. He seems relieved.

We shower, together of course, and dress for dinner. I'm starting to feel a bit nervous about eating at the same table with his mom. We haven't spoken since I threatened to kill her.

Peeta and I walk to the bakery and head upstairs to the apartment. I greet his father and brothers with hugs all around. I nod to his mother in the kitchen. She frowns and looks away. We sit down to eat, me next to Peeta and his brothers across the table. Peeta's dad is at the head of the table to directly to my right, and his mom is at the other end to Peeta's left.

We make small talk, and his mom stays quiet, only interspersing sparse yes's and no's.

Eventually, the subject of me and Peeta inevitably comes up.

"So," his older brother Rye asks, "how is living together working out for you two?"

Before either of us can answer, his mother screeches.

"You're living together!"

Uh oh, guess nobody told the wicked witch about our living arrangements. If she's this pissed about us sharing a bed, I can't imagine what her reactions going to be when she finds out we're already married.

"Um, yeah mom," Peeta says, grasping my hand. I squeeze to let him know I'm here for him. "Katniss moved in. It's working out great."

"I will not stand for this," she angrily says. "I will not have one of my sons living with a Seam brat!"

"MOM!" All three Mellark sons yell at the same time.

"No! She is beneath us. The only reason she has any money is because she won the Games. She's probably just using him! I refuse to have her share a bed with my son!"

"You know, I'm sitting right here," I feel compelled to point out. "The least you could do is insult me to my face."

"You shut up," she yells at me. I scoff and scowl at her. "This is a family issue."

Well, I know Peeta and I agreed, but this is just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Oh, a family issue you say?" I ask sarcastically. She nods with a frown. "Well, that's fine, considering I'm your daughter-in-law!" I take my chain out from under my shirt and show everybody my ring. Peeta sighs beside me. "Sorry," I whisper in his ear.

"What?" She mumbles in disbelief.

Peeta, who has remained fairly silent through my outburst, steps in.

"It's true, mom," he says as he takes his chain out to reveal his matching ring. "We're not telling people yet. We need to keep it a secret from the Capitol."

She looks between me and Peeta with anger. I stare back at her with defiance, my hand firmly ensnared in Peeta's.

"No! I won't allow it!" She screams.

"Sorry," I say with no hint of remorse. "I'm a Mellark, now and forever. Deal with it."

She's seething with rage now, and I can tell she's using all her faculties to hold herself back from lunging at me or Peeta. She's well aware of what will happen if she does that. Like the rest of Panem, she saw me in the Games. She knows what I can do with a bow.

She shoves her chair back from the table and storms out of the room, muttering curse words with my name interspersed. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Sorry," Peeta's dad says. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks dad," Peeta says. "Sorry about dinner."

"That's fine, son. It's not yours or Katniss' fault." With that, he smiles sadly at us and leaves to follow his wife. I am grateful he is here to calm her down.

"So, you two are really married?" His brother asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night," Peeta says, smiling as he remembers our impromptu ceremony. "Katniss wanted to marry me, so who was I deny the woman of my dreams?" He says the last part staring into my eyes, and I feel the familiar warmth accompanied. He gives me a quick kiss.

"That's great," his other brother says excitedly. "Welcome to the family, Katniss. Sorry about our mother."

"Thanks. That's okay. She already knows I'll kill her if she ever even tries to hurt Peeta again. And you know what? That goes for you two as well. You're my brothers now."

"Wow, Peeta. Your wife is awesome," Rye says with reverence.

"Trust me, I'm well aware of how wonderful my wife is," Peeta reminds. I hope the excitement I feel when I am called his wife never goes away.

The four of us finish dinner, joking and laughing, forgetting about the confrontation. Peeta and I say goodbye and head out. When we pass his parents room, I can hear his mom yelling at his dad while he tries to calm her down. I feel guilty that I helped cause this, but I was fed up with the things she was saying about me. Not to mention how she tries to control Peeta's life, when all she's ever done for him is give him bruises and welts.

As we walk home, I know I have to talk to Peeta. If I wasn't holding his hand, I'm not sure if I could.

"Peeta," I begin, "I'm really sorry about that. I just…lost my temper."

"No, Kat. You were right. I couldn't believe the things she was saying about you."

"I know, but I ruined dinner and made a huge scene. And I told them about our marriage."

"It's fine, honey. You're my wife, and even if she is my mother, you should never have to hear things like that said about you. It's me who should be sorry for not intervening sooner. I guess I'm just used to her taunting and insults."

"Oh, Peeta, don't be sorry. It's not your fault at all. I did love the look on her face when I told her we were married, though."

"That was certainly priceless," he tells me with a laugh. "I really do love being married to you, Mrs. Mellark."

"And I love being married to you, Mr. Mellark," I grin back.

Back at our house, we get ready for bed. I'm still feeling a bit guilty, even after Peeta assured me everything was okay. I don't know why, but even if I hate his mom with a passion, I still want him to have some kind of a relationship with her. I mean, she's his mother. I know firsthand what it's like to have a terrible relationship with my mother, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It makes me glad that I have begun repairing things with my mom.

Peeta lies down and opens his arms for me. I gratefully fall into them and feel him tightly wrap them around me. I am emotionally drained after the dinner. I feel Peeta's hand slip under my shirt and rub soft circles on my lower back, each time brushing the top of my sleep shorts. My breath hitches when he daringly slides a finger under the soft material and tickles me.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"What is it, Katniss?" He asks.

"Please make love to me. I need you right now," I plead, surprising myself with the neediness in my voice.

Peeta doesn't answer me. He just starts to slowly kiss me. Things escalate from there, and we end up making love not losing eye contact the entire time. It's an earth shattering experience, one which I know I'll never forget. It was so deeply intimate. I feel like I'm completely open to him, like I've shared my entirety. I'm his for the taking, as he is mine.

As we drift off to sleep, in each other's arms where I feel the safest, I can't help but thank the fates for bringing me the boy with the bread.


	8. Of Gale & Doctors

It's been one week since I married Peeta. One week of marital bliss. The best week of my life, plain and simple. The day after the dinner with his family, we locked ourselves in our house and spent the whole day wrapped around each other in bed. If I ever thought I couldn't love Peeta any more than I already do, that day proved me wrong. We blocked out the real world, all our problems, and just focused on each other. There were times when we went slow, taking the opportunity to memorize the sight and every inch of one another. Other times, passion overtook us, and I've never seen Peeta more determined. It was honestly quite sexy. A few times, he grabbed his sketchbook and drew me. At first I was hesitant, and asked him to let me put at least some clothes on. He refused, telling me yet again how beautiful I am, and that he wanted to capture it. He promised only he and I would ever see them. I gave in. How could I not? When I finally agreed, he sat next to me on the bed, flipping through the book, apparently looking for a specific drawing. When I saw it, I gasped. It was of me, asleep in our bed. I am naked, sweat glistening all over my body. The sheets are messily pooled around me, covering only a fraction of my nude figure. I have a small, satisfied grin on my face. When I ask him when he did the sketch, he tells me the first time we made love. I'm overcome with emotion, unable to process the truly remarkable way that Peeta sees me.

After that day, though I was fairly sore, I got back into my routine, as did Peeta. I hunted, he baked. We spend as much time as we can together. I usually go to the bakery and have lunch with him. Sometimes his brothers join us, and I find myself laughing more and more each day. I haven't spoken to his mother since that night, but Peeta tells me she's now taken to insulting me whenever I'm not around. He says he tries to ignore her, but yesterday he apparently blew up at her and stormed out. I actually scolded him when he told me, telling him that even if she's a complete and utter bitch, she's his mother. He nodded somberly.

Right now I'm out in the woods hunting. I find myself walking around with a permanent smile on my face as I think of my wonderful husband. The fact that we're married, for real, for life, has finally sunk in. I think Peeta was afraid that I would come to regret marrying him, but he couldn't be more wrong. Like I said, it was the best decision I've ever made.

Suddenly I find myself in the clearing where I used to meet up with Gale. I sigh, thinking about how my friendship with him has completely fallen apart since I started dating Peeta. He's like a different person now. He scares me, and I used to trust him completely. Now, I'm not sure what he's capable of, and it frightens me. I sit down on a log in the middle of the clearing and rest, planning out the rest of the hunt in my head, eager to get to the bakery and see Peeta.

I hear leaves rustling down the hill a bit to my left. My reflexes take over and I have an arrow knocked and aimed in an instant. When the person steps out into the clearing, I gasp.

It's Gale.

The last time I was alone with him, he backed me up into a tree, and I had to kick him in the crotch to get away. At least now, I have a means of defense, and am ready.

"What do you want, Gale?" I ask evenly. Honestly I'm just tired of dealing with him at this point. Yet I know that a major confrontation is coming.

He throws his hands up to show me he's unarmed.

"I just want to talk, Catnip."

"Don't ever call me that again," I snarl.

"Okay, Katniss."

I lower my bow a little, but still keep it ready in case. He slowly makes his way towards me, still with his hands raised, cautiously.

"Can I sit?" He asks.

I nod slowly and motion to the other side of the log, as far away from me as possible. I sit down but keep my bow in my lap.

"What do you want, Gale?"

"I just want to talk. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Forgive me? For what? You should be the one asking for forgiveness!"

"What Gale? Why is that?"

"Because you're with him! I always thought it would be me with you. We used to spend every day out here together. I thought you loved me!"

"Gale, you're like a brother to me. Nothing more. If I ever gave you the impression that I was in love with you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He grunts like he doesn't believe me.

"Look, it's not too late. You can still leave him and be with me. I'll forget all about what you've done to me. You know it's right. You know I can make you so much happier." He refuses to give up. If it didn't piss me off so much, I'd admire his resilience.

"Gale you are so, so very wrong. How can you think you would make me happier? Ever since you showed up at dinner that one night, you've made me nothing but miserable when you're around. Peeta has had to console me about you. That's something I know you'd never do."

"How do you know that? You've never even given me a chance!"

As if to prove his point, he reaches over tentatively and puts his hand on my shoulder. As I am staring at the ground, I didn't notice until I felt his grip. I immediately shake it off violently.

"Don't touch me!" I scream.

"Why not!?"

"You know why, Gale. Don't act naïve. I know how smart you are."

He scoffs, and I glare at him.

"Katniss, you're making this so much more difficult than it has to be," he tries in a gentle voice. It does nothing to calm me. In fact it has the opposite effect.

"Gale, you are the one making this difficult. I just want to be happy with Peeta, and you refuse to leave us alone. Like I told you that night, I would be willing to still be friends, and hunt with you. But you don't seem to be able to want just friendship."

"Why can't we just try? See if we can work?" He asks.

"No, Gale. I'm with Peeta. Even if I wasn't, my answer would still be no."

"What? Why?"

"I told you, you're like a brother. Maybe, once, a long time ago, I had some kind of feelings for you, but no longer. The Games changed me Gale, and Peeta is the only person who understands me. He gets me."

"So that's why you're with him? Because of the damn Hunger Games? I knew I should have volunteered for him," he snivels. I cringe at the mere thought of going through the Games without Peeta.

"No. It's one of the reasons I like being with him, but I'm with Peeta because I love him. It's as simple as that."

He seems crestfallen at my words. I hope I'm starting to get through to him.

"Why won't you leave him?" He whimpers. I sigh.

"Gale, let me explain something to you. If this situation was reversed, and I came home from the Games and decided to be with you, this is what would happen. Peeta would be absolutely heartbroken. I know that. But not only would he try and hide that from me, to spare me pain, he would also let me be with you, and not get in the way. Because what Peeta cares about, when it all boils down, is my happiness. _He _would let me live my life, as long as he thought I was happy. When I told you I was dating Peeta, the way you reacted proved to me why I could never be with you that way. You seem unable to move on, to let go, to understand that I don't want to be with you. You're unable to let me live my life the way I've chosen to, and that's unfair to me. You obviously don't really love me, or else you'd want me to be happy. I need you to get that it's never, ever going to happen."

He contemplates what I've told him for a moment.

"You're acting like you're going to be with him forever," he quietly says.

If only he knew the truth. Would that finally get him off my back? Or would that completely send him over the edge? I realize that I don't want him finding out from a television interview, or hearing it from someone else. No, it has to come from me. I owe him at least that much. Oh, the things I do for love. But I know it's worth it.

"Gale."

"Katniss?" He seems hopeful.

"I need to tell you something. But before I do, you have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone. I've never asked much of you Gale, but I'm asking you this. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. It stays between us," he says, almost giddy. I can only imagine what he thinks I'm about to say.

I take a deep breath. I know this is going to kill him.

"Gale, Peeta and I are already married."

His eyes widen in complete surprise. It's definitely the opposite of what he thought I was going to say. He probably thought I was going to tell him that I would cheat on Peeta with him or something.

"What?" He asks in disbelief. "No. You're lying."

I sigh deeply. I grasp my chain and pull my ring out, showing it to him.

"We got married a week ago today. Only a few people know."

"Katniss, you're not serious."

"It's true, Gale. This is my wedding ring. My name is legally Katniss Mellark."

"I – I – I don't know what to say," he stutters.

"Friends usually say 'congratulations'," I point out.

"You know I can't congratulate you for marrying another man. Especially _him_," he snaps.

"Why not Gale?" I yell. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I told him I'm married, he'd finally get the picture. "Why can't you just be happy for me? We will _never _be together, Gale. I'm married to Peeta, and I will be married to him until my final breath. Whether that's tomorrow or sixty years from now, my mind will never change."

"Look, Katniss. I'm going to ask you one more time." I sigh, knowing what's coming. "Divorce the baker boy and run away with me. Please. I love you. I've always loved you. I can love you so much more than him. I know it."

"No, Gale. Get it through your head. You're destroying any chances of ever being my friend again."

"Do you really mean that?" He scoffs.

"Yes. I love Peeta. I always will. And if you keep insisting that I leave him, I'm through with you. He's my husband, not you, not ever."

"You're not the Katniss Everdeen I thought I knew," he tells me with venom in his voice.

"My name is Katniss Mellark, Gale. Now and forever."

"Fine, Catnip," he snaps.

"I told you not to call me that," I say angrily. I'm fed up with his attitude.

"You know what? Fuck you, _Catnip_. One day you will be _mine_. I'm going to steal you back like the baker boy stole you from me!" He screams.

That's enough. I raise my bow, arrow knocked, and point it between his eyes.

"Leave, Gale. Right now. Walk away if you know what's good for you. If you ever come within fifty feet of me or my husband, I'll put an arrow through you. And you know I won't miss. And don't you dare tell anybody about me and Peeta being married. You promised me. From all of our years of friendship, you owe me at least that."

He looks at me, anger flashing in his eyes. Without another word, he gets up and stomps away.

I can't help the tears that flow down my cheeks. I've lost him. For good. One of the only people, before Peeta, that was always there for me. He helped me feed my family, made me laugh and smile, and taught me how to make snares. I partly blame myself, but I know that it's wrong. I want to be with Peeta, and he can't accept it. I gave him numerous chances, and told him repeatedly I would still be his friend. He chose to ignore that and try to get me to leave my husband.

I suddenly feel the need to have Peeta's arms around me. It's the only place I feel truly safe. I found that out in the cave during the Games. When he holds me, everything else fades away, and it's just me and him in a bubble. The world could come crashing down around us, and we'd never bat an eye.

I get up and sprint down the hill into the woods. I quickly stash my bow and quiver. I look around me as I run, now that my only defense is my knife, and hope I don't run across Gale. I don't know what he'd do now.

Thankfully I don't see him. I squeeze under the fence and run to the bakery. I whip open the door and bend over, exhausted and out of breath, emotion racking through me. Peeta apparently sees me, because soon I feel his arms snake around me, and I bury my face into his chest and sob. Instead of trying to coax what's wrong out of me, he lifts me up bridal style and takes me through the back of the bakery.

He sits down with his back against the outside wall. I stay on his lap, my tear stained face still buried in his shirt, soaking it. I am gripping his shirt with both of my hands as tight as I can. It's like I'm afraid if I let go, he'll disappear. He doesn't say a word, just strokes my hair with one hand and my thigh with the other. It helps to start calm me down.

After a few minutes, I've stopped crying and look up into his eyes. He's gazing at me with pure love and concern. My breath hitches at the intensity of it. I can't help myself, leaning up and pecking him on the lips, thanking him silently for being here for me.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I whimper.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Katniss," he gently tells me. I nod.

"I soaked your shirt," I point out.

"That's okay," he smiles. "It's just a shirt. You're my wife. I kind of think you're more important."

I smile at him. He can make me feel so much better with just a few simple words.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" He softly asks.

I nod slowly. He waits for me to start patiently.

"I saw Gale while I was hunting," I begin. I feel him tense at the mention of my former friend. When I told him about my last encounter with him in the woods, I had to physically hold him back from going to find Gale and doing god knows what to him. "Peeta, it's okay, I'm okay. We just talked for a while. I kept giving him chances to move on and told him we could still be friends. He refused. He kept telling me to leave you and be with him, claiming that he loves me."

"Oh, Kat, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help you," he whispers.

"Thanks, Peeta. Anyways, he just wouldn't listen. I tried to tell him why I could never be with him. I even told him that if I wasn't with you, I still wouldn't be with him, but he didn't believe me. Finally I had to tell him that we're married. I'm so sorry, Peeta. We agreed to keep it a secret and I blurted it out to your family and now I told Gale. I just didn't have a choice."

"Katniss, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad he knows that you're my wife. How did he react?"

"Well I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone. I hope he meant it. He didn't believe that we're married, so I showed him my ring."

"Then what?"

"He told me to divorce you," I say softly.

Peeta tenses again and looks at the ground, breaking eye contact for the first time.

"Peeta, look at me," I whisper. He slowly looks back up. I can see the wariness in his eyes. I would do anything to get rid of that look. "Peeta, please believe me when I tell you that is never going to happen. I will never leave you, no matter what you say or do. There's no way you're getting rid of me. I married you because I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and that's never going to change."

Slowly, a wide smile creeps across his face, and his eyes turn a bright shade of radiant blue.

"Peeta, I love you," I say with as much ferocity as I can muster.

"I love you too. More than I love anything or anyone in this world," he tells me. I smile back at him, and lean down for a kiss. I'm sure he can taste the saltiness from the remnants of my tears, but he apparently doesn't care, because once our kiss ends, he peppers both my cheeks with kisses, taking away my tears and my pain.

"Can we eat lunch now?" I ask. He laughs heartily and I join him.

"Sure, Kat. Let's go inside. I made you some cheese buns."

"You did? You're such a good husband," I tease, pinching his nose.

It still amazes me how Peeta can turn my moods around on a dime. It's one of the many reasons I love him. Maybe one day I'll sit down and compile a list of all the reasons, but for now, I'm still discovering a new every day.

We eat lunch, and my mood has improved greatly. We joke and flirt, talking with the customers who come into the bakery, as we're sitting at one of the small tables out front. Everyone seems to want to talk to us, the famous star-crossed lovers. They're always so glad to see that we're really together and happy. I think a lot of them saw through the act at the beginning, at least my side of it. Peeta's feelings were never in doubt.

Lunch finished, I reluctantly say goodbye to Peeta, kiss him, and head home. I have about an hour to kill before my doctor's appointment. I wish I could spend it with him, but he has to get back to work. Peeta and I both have regular doctor's appointments once a month with a doctor who is shipped in special from the Capitol. They tell us it's to keep tabs on our health after the trauma our bodies went through at the Games. I guess they want to keep their Victors healthy. So they can use us some more, no doubt. The thought makes me sick. But I know I can't refuse, so after relaxing on the porch, I head back to the village and to the small healer's building where I will meet the doctor.

Thankfully, my doctor is a woman. With some of the questions she asks, I'm not sure if I could be totally honest if it was a man. Her name is Dr. Sutherland, and she's actually really nice. She understands the burden that Peeta and I carry, and tries to make my visits as painless and quick as possible.

"Afternoon, Katniss," she says happily when she enters the small exam room. I'm on the table in the typical hospital johnny.

"Afternoon, Dr. Sutherland," I reply.

"How are we feeling today?" She asks.

"Pretty good. I went hunting this morning, like most mornings. I had lunch with Peeta." I smile when I think of him.

"Good, good. Are there any problems you want to talk to me about?"

I think for a moment.

"Yeah. The last few days I've been more tired than usual. I'm getting enough sleep, I know that. It's frustrating. Yesterday I had to cut my hunt short by two hours because I couldn't lift my bow. Today I ran to the bakery and I was completely exhausted. That's really unlike me."

"Hmm," she ponders. She flips through my chart, and thinks for a minute.

"Katniss, I need to ask you some personal questions, okay?"

I nod.

"Are you and Peeta sexually active?" She bluntly asks.

"Yes. For a little over a week," I honestly tell her.

"Do you use protection?"

"No. We didn't even think about it," I glumly say.

"Now, when you went into the Games, the Capitol gave you a shot. This shot regulated your periods and also gave you birth control. However, it seems that it wore off naturally about a week after you returned home. Your last blood work showed me that."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" I plead.

"Katniss, I'm going to take a blood sample. I think you may be pregnant."

I thought that was what she was going to say. Pregnant. With a baby. Peeta's baby. Suddenly I can't breathe. I told him I wanted this, didn't I? Now that the possibility is real, I don't know how I feel. But she hasn't confirmed it yet.

"Please find out," I whisper.

She nods and quickly takes a blood sample and scurries out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I can only think about if I'm really pregnant. What will Peeta think? I know he would be ecstatic, but are we both ready for this? What would my mother think? I'm only sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a few months, but I'm still young. The Games aged me and Peeta mentally, but people still view us as kids. I feel a fair amount of fear creeping up inside me. I know I can't let that overtake me. If there is a baby inside me, growing slowly, I need to give it the best care possible. That means being in the right frame of mind. Now I think about what it would be like to have a little baby, half Peeta and half me. I can picture Peeta holding the infant, the same look of love he gives me in his eyes. I see the baby in my arms, and know instantly how much I would love it. How much we would both treasure it, and want to protect it.

Dr. Sutherland quietly re-enters the room. I look up at her, but she's wearing an emotionless mask, not revealing anything to me.

"Please, just tell me. Don't beat around the bush," I ask, the pleading obvious in my tone.

"You're pregnant, Katniss," she simply states.

I gasp. It's real now. I had no idea they could tell this early on. I mean, Peeta and I just started having sex a little over a week ago. Can I really already be pregnant? I guess, since that's what she's telling me. The Capitol does have some really crazy technology, I guess.

Apparently she takes my silence for hesitation.

"Katniss, I'm sure you want to discuss this with Peeta. There are options available if you two come to an alternate decision. There's always adoption or abort-"

"Don't you dare finish that word," I interrupt harshly. I will never let anyone harm my baby. I've only known about it for about a minute, but I already feel the incessant need to protect it with every fiber of my being.

"Very well. I'm sure you and Peeta have a lot to talk about. I'm going to start you on some pre-natal medicine, and recommend you come here every three weeks for a check up. I will follow closely from the Capitol. If you have any questions, call me. I realize this is a shock, but it's very real."

"Thank you, Doctor," I mutter. I'm still floored. She nods with understanding. "Doctor, please promise me you won't tell anybody about this. Nobody can know yet."

"Why?" She asks.

I sigh. I can't believe I'm about to tell yet another person. Good job keeping the secret, Katniss, I scold myself.

"Peeta and I are married. We're keeping it a secret. We can't have anybody know I'm pregnant either. I know it's inevitable that the country will find out eventually, but we want it to be on our terms."

"Okay, Katniss. If that's what you wish. Doctor-patient confidentiality requires me to respect your wishes. I will speak to the healer here and let them know about the situation as well. Perhaps you can have your mother help, I know she's a healer."

"Thank you," I breathe in relief.

She talks to me for another twenty minutes, giving me an overview of what to expect in the coming weeks. She gives me some anti-nausea medicine in case I start throwing up. She recommends I keep hunting for the time being, to get the exercise and keep my mind occupied, but tells me there will be a point where I won't be allowed to go into the woods anymore. I expected as much.

I walk home slowly, pondering everything I've just learned. I walked in expecting a regular check up, and I walked out with the news that in nine months, Peeta and I will be responsible for a tiny, helpless infant. At first, the news hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm starting to come to terms with it, and actually begin to get excited thinking about what it'll be like having children with Peeta. I know what a great father he will be, and I can only hope I will make half as good of a mother.

Peeta comes home before dinnertime, and suddenly I'm scared again. Not because I'm pregnant, but because I frankly have no idea how to tell him. I'm unusually quiet during dinner, but Peeta doesn't make a big deal out of it. He probably still thinks I'm reeling from my confrontation with Gale. In the whirlwind since I found out I'm pregnant, I'd almost forgotten about my morning adventure.

We finish dinner and I know I have to tell him. He asked me how my doctor's appointment went, and I had shrugged it off. It's eating me up. I need Peeta. I need him to take me in his arms and tell me everything's going to okay. I need him to reassure me that we can, in fact, do this, together. I need him to kiss me. I need to feel his love, our undeniable connection.

Without a word, I take him by the hand and lead him up the stairs. At this point, I'm winging it.

I turn into the spare room across the hall from the bedroom we've turned into Peeta's art studio. I stop in the middle and face Peeta. He can see the turmoil in my eyes and takes my hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze. It gives me the courage I need to tell him the truth.

"Peeta, we need to paint this room," I tell him, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Why?" He asks, puzzled.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Because in nine months or so, we're going to have a very small person living in here," I blurt out.

He's shocked. A look of pure surprise comes across his features. His jaw slackens, and for once in his life, Peeta is utterly and completely speechless.

"Peeta?" I prod. "Honey, say something."

"I love you," he mumbles.

I giggle involuntarily. "I know that. I love you too."

"Is it true? Are we really having a baby?" He asks in disbelief.

I nod enthusiastically. He quickly wraps his arms around me and picks me up off the floor, spinning me around joyously.

"Katniss! This is amazing! I can't believe it! A baby! You and me! We're going to be parents! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

I'm laughing listening to him ramble on, happy with his reaction. It has done wonders to my psyche, letting me know how invested he truly is. He finally puts me back down and kisses me. It's a kiss unlike we've ever shared. We're both pouring our love into it, our tongues dueling for supremacy, my eyes unable to do anything but slide shut. I moan from the back of my throat when his hands come to rest on my butt, squeezing gently as he is prone to do. I'm suddenly aware we haven't made love since last night, and that's a long time in our young marriage to go without being physical.

When the kiss finally breaks, he rests his forehead on mine and we stare into each other's eyes. No words are needed. We know. We can have entire conversations just with our gazes.

"Husband," I finally whisper, "take me to bed."

He doesn't need any more encouragement, lifting me so I'm straddling him, and we kiss all the way to our bedroom.

An hour later, we're absolutely spent, and I'm lying on top of him, recounting my visit with Dr. Sutherland in detail. He laughs when I tell him my initial reaction. He's delighted, as I was, when I tell him the doctor thinks the conception occurred on our wedding night. He's surprisingly okay with the fact I admitted to her about our marriage. He tells me it was the right thing to do. We both agree the time for us to make everything public is fast approaching. We decide to revisit that issue in the coming days, and come up with a feasible, realistic plan that will benefit our new family.

"You know, I can't believe this," I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"I always said I'd never get married or have kids. Now, I'm married at sixteen, and only a week into my marriage, I'm already knocked up. What have you done to me, Mellark?" I tease.

"Oh, you know you like it," he teases back, giving me a quick kiss. "Besides, you were a willing participant, were you not, Mrs. Mellark?"

I shrug my shoulders and nod. We chuckle.

"Well, I can stop if that's what you want," he says, mockingly serious.

"Peeta Mellark, if you value your life, you will keep pleasing your wife whenever she wants."

He smiles wide.

"Yes, ma'am. Gladly."

"Besides, we still haven't christened the kitchen or the downstairs coat closet," I point out. "I was serious when I said _every single room_, Peeta. And don't think I've forgotten about the guest bathroom, either."

He actually looks a bit frightened. I laugh and give his nose a kiss, then tuck my head under his chin, listening to the beat of his heart, playing with his wedding ring.

"The kitchen, really?" He asks after a minute. "Don't you think it would be kinda uncomfortable in there?"

"Nah," I reply causally. "The table will do just fine."

"Katniss Mellark! We eat off of that table! Your mother and sister eat off that table all the time!" He seems to be almost offended. I guess he doesn't realize I'm not joking. Or, maybe he does. Either way it's going to happen sooner or later.

I shrug again, still fingering his ring. I grin.

"That's what soap is for, Peeta."

**A/N: Yeah, I know that was probably pretty obvious with how often I have them being intimate, but what the hell. It's supposed to be a fun story, and I know this will add some drama and fluff (not that I need anymore fluff, but it's just too much fun with these two). Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and encouraging. It's good to know your work is appreciated. If you have any ideas for future chapters or things you'd like to see, feel free to let me know. I'm always up for a suggestion. Lastly, someone made a very good point in the reviews about how Snow would already know about their marriage at this point. I thought about it for a while last night, and I've decided I'm going to ignore the supposed surveillance in the District. I mean, I've already made the characters ridiculously OOC and completely altered the storyline, so what do I have to lose? Besides, I'm sure it'll make it more dramatic when they do finally confront the bastard. Thanks for pointing that out, by the way. **

**For future reference, that is not the last we will see of Gale Hawthorne. I realize some of you might not like the way I'm portraying him. I'm well aware it's very different from who he is in the books. It's not that I don't like him, I just wanted to add a little angst to the storyline. Don't worry though, you know he could never really come between Peeta and Katniss. At least, not in my fic!**


	9. Admitting The Truth

_Two Months Later_

It's been two months since we found out about the baby. Peeta has been over the moon the entire time, and I'd be lying if I said I'm not happy. We still haven't told anybody about the pregnancy. We know the time is coming. I'm going to start showing sooner or later. Overall, the pregnancy hasn't been as hard as I initially thought it was going to be. I don't get morning sickness every day, but when I do, Peeta is right there holding my hair and running his hands up and down my spine, ready with a glass of water and my toothbrush.

I saw Dr. Sutherland again, and she was encouraged with how my pregnancy is coming along. She even let Peeta come to the appointment with me, which he gladly did. She told us that I'm extremely healthy, and that bodes well for the baby's health. She doesn't foresee any complications, but you never know what might happen. She offered to tell us the gender, but Peeta and I agreed to wait.

About a week after we found out, my nightmares came back in full force. I would dream of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Our baby was in the middle of it all, sitting on the ground, crying and screaming. No matter how hard I tried, I could never reach the infant. Other times I dreamed that instead of Rue dying at the hands of Marvel, it was our baby stuck in that damn net. I'd wake up screaming and gasping for air. Peeta was always right there for me, rubbing my back and holding me in his arms, soothing my broken thoughts.

The nightmares spilled over into my consciousness, and I would cry in Peeta's arms, telling him that I can't do this. Every time, he patiently listened to me, then talked me through it. My confidence level has risen every day, and now, two months in, I'm positive that Peeta and I are going to be excellent parents. You would have to look far and wide to find two more overprotective people.

The big issue we're dealing with currently is the Victory Tour. Peeta realized a few weeks ago that most likely it would be blatantly obvious that I'm pregnant during the Tour. So, we talked, and came up with a plan. We called the Capitol and demanded they move up the Tour. We gave them a myriad of made up reasons. One was that we're still having trouble with the trauma of it all, and we think going on the Tour and talking about it will help. That one's not actually too far from the truth, even though we're both in a much better place than I thought we'd be at this point. At first, the Gamemakers refused to even contemplate changing the dates. We called Effie, and she used her considerable sway as the newly-minted mentor of two Victors to help persuade them. The next time I talked to the Gamemakers, I spent about an hour hurling very Girl On Fire-esque threats and promises of bodily harm their way. Apparently, when they finally brought it to Snow, he immediately agreed to our plan. So, in one week, Peeta and I will be leaving to go on our Victory Tour with Effie and Haymitch. We made sure the first place we're going is straight to the Capitol to do an interview with Caesar Flickerman. That is where we will reveal the whole truth to the country. Then, we'll go back to 11 and work our way through the Districts. We talked to Cinna and Portia, because we know that we both have to have 'talents' on the Tour. Peeta's is obviously going to be his art. Cinna and I talked for a while, and he kept telling me archery isn't an acceptable talent. Finally he suggested fashion and designing. He told me he'd do all the work, and I could pass it off as my own. That didn't sit right with me, so I've actually been sending sketches and drawings back and forth with him. I'm finding more and more that I actually enjoy designing some of the clothes I'm going to wear, and Cinna is really a wonderful teacher.

I haven't spoken to Gale since that day in the woods. Sometimes Peeta and I will see him around the District, but he keeps his distance, glaring hatefully at us. Peeta glares back, and I put on my best scowl. He hasn't tried to talk to me though, which actually has surprised me. Peeta thinks he's just laying low, either waiting for something to happen, or planning. I honestly don't know. He's not the same Gale I thought I knew.

We also occasionally see Sarah, the blonde from District 4 who I discovered trying to flirt with my husband the day after my wedding, around. She also keeps her distance, and I always make sure that I'm either holding Peeta's hand, have our arms around one another, or we're kissing. I don't want her to think she has any chance, especially since three weeks ago I found her in the bakery again, talking to Peeta. I was initially mad at Peeta, but calmed down when I remembered how polite he truly is. As soon as I walked through the door and she caught site of me, she diverted her eyes to the floor and scurried out without a word.

Last week, Peeta and I decided to stop by the jewelers. We simply wanted to talk to him and find out if he'd kept his promise of keeping our marriage a secret. He assured us he had, and we thanked him profusely. As we were walking out, he called us back, and offered to give us free inscriptions on the inside of our wedding rings. We looked at each other and nodded happily. After a couple minutes of back and forth, I got _P.M., Forever_ on my ring, and Peeta got _K.M., Always_ on his. Lately I've gotten into the habit of taking my ring out from under my shirt and staring at the inscription whenever I'm alone. I spent an hour sitting on a rock in the woods yesterday doing just that.

Effie arrived on the train last night from the Capitol in order to start preparing us for the Tour. She was initially going to stay with Haymitch, but after taking one step in his house, turned around and knocked on our door. We put her up in one of the furnished guest bedrooms. It's the first time we've had guests since we started living together. I guess I must've forgotten, or just didn't care, because last night when Peeta and I were in the middle of having sex, he literally had to clamp his hand down on my mouth. We can only imagine what Effie's reaction would be to hearing us in the throes of passion. Not good.

Tonight, we're having over both our families and our mentors for a big dinner. Peeta and I decided to tell them about the pregnancy before we leave for the Capitol, and this gives us some time to plan with Haymitch and Effie. Peeta invited his whole family, but apparently his mother flat out refused. Lately she's taken to denial, claiming that Peeta and I aren't really married. I'm tempted to stomp over to the bakery with our marriage license and shove it in her face.

Everyone arrives on time, even Haymitch, who appears semi-sober to our relief. Peeta's dad and brothers lighten the mood, and his brothers joke around with Prim, making her laugh. They all think we're just having a family dinner before we leave for the Tour, but we're about to drop some heavy news on them. I'm actually a bit scared about my mother's reaction.

Finally, it's time. Peeta reaches over and takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"You can do this. I love you."

_I love you too_, I mouth back.

I demanded to be the one to break the news, and Peeta had no problem with that. Honestly I think he's still so happy that I'm having his child that he'd run around the District naked if I asked him to. He's already been cooking me whatever I want at all hours, treating me like a queen, and giving me countless back and foot rubs. I married the perfect husband.

"Everyone, Peeta and I have something we'd like to share with you all," I announce. "Well, actually, first, Haymitch and Effie, we have to admit something to you."

"What is it sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"Peeta and I got married in secret a little over two months ago. We're sorry we didn't tell you but we were keeping it between us and a few close family members."

"What!" They yell in unison. Effie looks downright sad.

"I always thought I'd plan your wedding," she mutters.

"Did you really marry him, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks seriously.

"Haymitch! I'm right here!" Peeta yells with a smile.

"Yes, I did," I respond to our mentor with a matching smile. I take out my ring and show it to him. "Best decision I've ever made. Effie, I'm sorry, but we just couldn't wait. Maybe we'll have you plan something in the future. But now we have some other news we need to talk with you all about."

Everybody quiets down and gazes at me with questioning looks. Haymitch almost looks like he knows what I'm about to say, if the grin on his face means anything. I had a whole spiel planned, but like always, I just end up blurting it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Immediately there is a barrage of questions thrown our way.

"How far along are you?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Aren't you too young?" "Peeta, you sly dog you!" That last one was his brother, obviously.

"Calm down, everyone," Peeta calmly asks. "We'll answer all your questions. Kat?" He prompts. I nod.

"Okay. Well first, I'm two months along. We don't know the sex yet, and we're not sure if we want to before the baby's born." I hate referring to the baby as an 'it'. "We both realize that we're young, yes, but we're married and in love. We both want this. We're a family now." I see Peeta absolutely beaming at my words, and I lean over and give him a peck on the lips.

I look over to my mother, and she still has a look of shock on her face, like she's still coming to terms with it. Prim looks like she just heard the best news ever. I think she just realized she's going to be an Aunt.

"Mom?" I ask. "Say something, please."

The whole table quiets down and waits for her to speak.

She sighs deeply, and I wonder if it's a good or bad sign. Peeta squeezes my hand for support again.

"Katniss, I can't say that I wanted you to get pregnant this young. But, I realize there's nothing we can do about it now. I will be here for you every step of the way. I am happy for you. Very happy, for both of you. You'll make wonderful parents."

Everybody at the table agrees with her last statement, throwing in their two cents about how great Peeta and I will be. I breathe a sigh of relief that we've finally told _someone_. It was kind of fun having it be our little secret, but I knew we had to do this eventually.

"So, you all know we're going to the Capitol in a few days," Peeta says, getting everyone's attention again. "Katniss and I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourselves until we've had a chance to announce it during our interview. We'd be very thankful. We know we can trust you, because you've kept our marriage a secret."

They all nod in agreement, and a weight is lifted off of my chest. I don't know why I was worried, we trust everybody here completely, but it's still scary telling your family that you're pregnant.

The rest of the dinner flies by, the main topic of conversation obviously the baby. Effie is already talking about clothes and toys and color schemes for the nursery. I eventually block her out. Haymitch drinks, celebratory drinks he calls them. Peeta's dad pulls me aside at one point, hugs me and gives me a cheek on the kiss, and thanks me for making him a grandfather. I'm touched, and thank him for giving me my husband. I see Peeta and my mom talking, and they both have smiles on their faces. Prim was absolutely ecstatic, unable to sit still for even a minute, demanding to touch and feel my belly, and talk to the baby. I laugh and let her, getting a little emotional at seeing my little sister telling my unborn child how awesome their mother and father are. I decide there and then that Prim will be this child's godmother. Peeta agrees instantly.

Finally, everybody trickles out, and it's just me, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie.

"So, what does this mean for everything?" Peeta asks the inevitable.

Haymitch sighs.

"I don't know," he admits. "I'm sure the country will be celebrating and that your kid is going to be the most famous baby in Panem. But, as for what Snow or the Capitol might say or do, that I don't know. I've never been in this situation before."

"Me either," Effie adds. "We'll have to wait and see. This does give you some amount of power, especially after you forced them to move up the Tour by a couple months. By the way, now I know the real reason for that," she grins. I nod with a guilty smile. "The Capitol understand they need you both to follow their script on this Victory Tour. They get how popular and important you are. That gives you leverage. The baby gives you leverage as well. They'll want to take pictures and do stories and interviews. You can use that to your advantage."

What Effie says makes a lot of sense, even if I don't like thinking of my baby as a tool to get leverage over the evil Capitol. Honestly, at this point, I just can't wait to announce it and get the truth out there.

Haymitch leaves shortly after, and Effie retires to her room. Peeta and I make our way to our bedroom, and I throw on one of his old t-shirts and crawl into bed. He joins me quickly, wrapping me up in his strong arms, protecting and comforting me.

"Are you ready for this, Kat?" He asks softly.

"I think so. I'm nervous about going to the Capitol, but I'm glad we're getting it over with first."

"Me too," he agrees.

"I'm just hesitant about what the Capitol will do knowing about our baby. We know firsthand how evil they really are, and how they don't value human life whatsoever. We have to protect this baby at all costs, Peeta. No matter what."

"I know, Katniss. I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our baby safe. _Anything_."

We make love, slowly, caressing each other softly, memorizing the look in one another's eyes. I've become even more insatiable since the pregnancy, and Peeta has been more than willing to participate.

"Peeta, are you going to make love to me when I'm as big as a house?" I ask after.

"Kat, of course I will. Anything you need or want, you know that."

"But Peeta, I'm going to be huge and ugly and emotional and needy. Why would you ever want to touch me?" Damn, another mood swing. One minute I'm happy, the next I'm sobbing and insecure about how he feels about me.

"Katniss, listen to me. Not only is you carrying our child the most beautiful thing in the world, it's honestly quite sexy. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands _off_ you."

There he goes, being all sweet again, turning my mood around on a dime.

"Feel like proving that, Mr. Mellark?" I goad.

"Mrs. Mellark, we literally just finished a minute ago," he says quietly.

"Oh, so you were joking then?"

"Never," he states defiantly, swiftly flipping me onto my back. I sigh. This is where I always want to be.

_One Week Later_

We're finally on our way to the Capitol, riding on one of those fancy, private trains they reserve for Tributes and Victors. Effie tried to get us to use different bedrooms, even though we're married, but my glare stopped that line of thinking dead in its tracks.

Peeta and I both have nightmares on the train. It brings back bad memories. I remember how I distrusted him on the train to the Capitol before the Games, and how on the way back to 12 after we won, how I decided to lie and break his heart. We talk constantly, reassuring each other and working through everything as a team. I honestly don't think I could do this without Peeta, and he feels the exact same way. We need each other more than ever.

The ride goes by quickly and before we know it we're pulling into the Capitol. Just like last time, the train station is packed full of crazy looking Capitol residents, clamoring to get a glimpse of the star-crossed lovers. We both sigh, knowing we're going to have to put on a show, even if we are actually in love, married, and expecting our first child.

Effie does her job well and whisks us through the crowd to a waiting limousine. It's the nicest car either of us have ever been in, but we're preoccupied with the fact that we're now back in the Capitol. We feel safe at home in District 12. We grew up there, got married there, and know almost everyone. Here, it's almost like another world. The people are incredibly different, and I have to constantly remind myself these are the people who got pleasure out of watching us fight for our lives.

We arrive at the Training Center, and Effie tells us we'll again be staying in the Penthouse reserved for District 12 Tributes. At least I'll have Peeta with me when I go to sleep.

Effie makes sure we're on time to dinner, as our interview is fast approaching. Soon, there's a knock at the door, and Cinna and Portia enter. Peeta and I fly to our feet and hug our stylists tightly.

"Katniss! I've missed you, girl on fire," Cinna says.

"I missed you too, Cinna," I reply. "Sit down. Peeta and I have some news to share with you both."

Portia and Cinna sit on the couch and Peeta and sit opposite them. They look eager to hear our news, and both smile when they see us holding hands.

"Well, we might as well just come out and say it," I say. "Cinna, Portia, Peeta and I got married two months ago."

They both gasp and smile wide.

"That's wonderful!" Portia almost screeches.

"Congratulations," Cinna nods.

"Thanks. That's not all," Peeta says. They give us questioning looks.

"In seven months, our family will grow by one. I'm pregnant," I say with a huge smile. They gasp again.

"No way!" "This is great news!" They exclaim simultaneously.

We spend the next few minutes talking about the baby, and Cinna promises to make me some nice maternity clothes. Soon, we're herded away to our prep teams to get ready for the interview. It's the first time Peeta and I have been separated in a while, and I simply hate it. My prep team notices my bad mood, and Cinna gently tells them I miss Peeta. I scowl.

Fairly soon, I'm dressed in an orange gown (I told Cinna it's Peeta's favorite color), and head to the living room to meet up with my husband. Cinna made sure my ring is still hidden on my chain.

I see Peeta, and run into his arms. We've only been separated for about an hour, but it was almost unbearable, especially because we were both getting poked, prodded, and done up.

Peeta looks incredibly handsome, wearing a dark blue suit and matching shirt, and a tie that is the same exact color of my dress. We match. I love it.

"You look very handsome, Mr. Mellark," I coo as I reach up and smooth his tie.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Mellark," he whispers. He rarely tells me I _look_ beautiful. He just tells me I _am _beautiful. He says it's because I'll always be beautiful to him, no matter what.

"I can't wait to be able to wear our rings," I say.

"Me too. Pretty soon the whole country is going to know I somehow got you to marry you and then knocked you up!" He jokes.

"Peeta, are you forgetting that I asked you to marry me? And I'll give you the knocked up part, but don't forget that I want this too," I tease.

"I know, Kat. You have no idea how happy that makes me," he smiles. I lean up and kiss him sweetly. Effie scolds us from behind for possibly ruining my makeup. I glare back at her mockingly.

We are escorted downstairs and back into the same limousine, and we're on our way to the studio. As we get closer and closer, my nerves start to get frayed. Peeta notices, but doesn't say anything. He just takes my hand and rubs soft circles on my hand with his thumb. He knows talking right won't help me. We're about to enough of that.

We arrive at the back of the studio and are directed through a stage door. Before I can blink, we're standing in the wings, and I can see Caesar starting to introduce us, telling the oft-talked about story of the star-crossed lovers of District 12. I think momentarily what this would be like if Peeta and I weren't really together. How hard it would be to act all the time, knowing that Peeta wasn't. Trying to prove to everyone that we are real when we weren't. I don't know if I'd be able to do it. I know Peeta would struggle greatly. I yet again am relieved that I got up off my bed that night a few months ago.

A minute later, I hear Caesar prompt us to walk onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, the star-crossed lovers of District 12, the co-Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

The applause is deafening and the lights blinding as Peeta and I walk out hand-in-hand. The audience is now standing and clapping, apparently ecstatic to see us. I can't help the small smile at the reception, even though I know it's wrong. We walk up to the small couch, the same couch we sat on after we won the Games. Peeta shakes Caesar's hand and sits down. I shake his hand as well. I kick off my heels and sit down, curling my feet under me and leaning into Peeta. He wraps his arm around me and holds my hand with his free hand. It comforts me and gives me courage. The audience finally calms down and sits.

"So, how is Panem's favorite couple?" Caesar asks.

"We're good," Peeta replies. We agreed he'd take the lead, but I would make the big announcements. "Adjusting to life back in our District is tough after the Games. It was quite traumatic, as you can see."

"Of course," Caesar agrees. "Now tell us, how is your relationship faring after the Games?"

This is our opening, at least to tell them about the wedding.

"Well, Caesar," I start. Peeta grips my hand harder, letting me know he's with me every step of the way. I turn to look into his eyes before I speak, not moving them an inch as I admit the truth to Panem. "The truth is, Peeta and I got married a little over two months ago." I smile, as does Peeta, and we almost involuntarily lean in for a kiss. I almost can't hear the thundering applause and cheering from the audience over our heartbeats. Peeta looks at me, and mouths _it's time_.

We both simultaneously reach for our chains. Caesar looks curious as to what we're doing, and remains silent. The audience seems to grasp that something is happening and watches with rapt attention. We pull out our rings, and reach over to help one another unclasp the chains. We slide them off and hand them to each other.

"Peeta and I haven't worn our rings yet," I explain. "We were waiting until the whole country knew." Caesar nods in understanding and looks as excited as everyone else for the moment that's about to come.

We turn back to each other and, reminiscent of our wedding, gently slide our rings onto each other's fingers, grasping our hands together and kissing when we finish. This time I can't hear anything but the beat of his heart. My finger feels complete again, like that first magical night when we wore them to bed.

"Wow," Caesar says, seemingly speechless. The crowd is still going wild, demanding kisses. We oblige with small pecks.

Finally everyone calms down.

"Well that is very exciting news," Caesar gushes. "It's quite the love story you two have lived. Forced into the arena, falling in love while fighting for your lives, and now you're happily married. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, congratulations!"

After the inevitable applause, Peeta speaks again.

"Thank you, Caesar, and thank you, everyone. We appreciate the sentiment. We are indeed extremely happily married. I think personally I'm still in disbelief that she actually went through with it, though."

"Peeta!" I interject. "How many times do I have to remind you, I _asked you _to _marry me_!"

Caesar laughs at this, as does the crowd, and I know we're doing well.

"Fair enough, honey," Peeta admits, giving me a kiss. The crowd sighs and 'awws' are heard.

"Well, Caesar, that's not the only news Peeta and I have tonight," I say after a minute. The silence is almost deafening. I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" I yell, despite my normal self.

The crowd simply goes wild. Caesar has that stupid smile plastered on his face, encouraging the audience.

"This is, yet again, great news!" Caesar tells us. "A baby! How exciting!"

"Yeah, we're pretty excited too," Peeta grins.

"Peeta was literally speechless when I told him," I tease. "But after a minute he picked me up and twirled me around, telling me how much he loves me." I surprise myself by sharing such an intimate moment with the whole country, but it felt right at the moment. We know how important this interview is.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this has been a most surprising interview! Please give one more round of applause for the new parents, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"

I instinctively glare at Caesar. When it quiets down, I speak.

"My name is Katniss _Mellark_."

"Apologies, Mrs. Mellark," Caesar almost whimpers. He looks almost frightened of me.

"Just don't forget it," I warn. "That goes for you too," I look directly into the camera with my best scowl. I mean it.

Caesar gets the audience to give us one more round of applause, and I put my heels back on. We stand up, shake hands with Caesar again, and wave to the crowd, our hands still linked. The light glints off my wedding ring as I wave. I'm so incredibly happy I get to wear it everyday now. It became almost unbearable at the end, especially after we found out about the baby.

Soon, we're walking off the stage, and I'm relieved. It went better than I expected. Peeta seems happy as well, leaning over to kiss my temple. We exit the stage and turn the corner.

There, in front of us, is the very last person I want to see now. Or ever, really.

It's President Corolianus Snow.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," he smiles.

**A/N: Uh Oh! It's Snow! What is he going to say to our favorite Victors? Hmm? I really actually have no idea. Guess we'll all find out tomorrow!**

**Well, I know I took some liberties in this chapter, especially moving the Tour up. I wanted them to announce everything during the interview, and if Katniss was already almost five months pregnant, it would be kind of hard to hide it from everyone. So, I hope it worked out okay. **

**There was a good point brought up in the reviews in the last chapter. It was pointed out that hunting is illegal in Panem, and Katniss therefore shouldn't have talked about it to her doctor. This is the way I justify it. The entire country knows she hunts illegally. If they don't, they're idiots. There's simply no other way she could get that good with a bow in 12. The Peacekeepers in 12 have bought game from her for years (even Cray, who's still head Peacekeeper at this point in my story), and honestly, do you think anyone would try to mess with Katniss? I also thought about whether or not she'd lie to a doctor. In her heart, Katniss is inherently a good person. I really think she would be completely honest with her doctor, as she wants to make sure she's as healthy as can be, especially after she becomes pregnant (even though she'd already told her about the hunting). But, after all, the reviewer is right. Hunting is illegal at this point, and I probably just made a stupid error. Sorry!**


	10. Thank You, Cinna

"President Snow," Peeta says, holding his hand out. If I didn't know him so well, I probably wouldn't be able to detect the undercurrent of anger in his tone. He hates this man as much as I do.

Snow shakes his hand with a pompous grin on his face and turns to me expectantly.

"Mr. President," I muster, and hold my hand out. He shakes it limply. It feels like a dead fish in my hand, and all I want to do is wipe his sweat off my palm, but I know I can't yet.

"That was quite the show you two put on," he smiles, gesturing back to the stage we just exited.

"All we did was tell the truth," Peeta points out. I find his hand again and he laces our fingers together, both of us holding on for dear life. I can feel the coolness of his ring against my skin. It reassures me.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Mellark," Snow sneers. "I must tell you, when your wife pulled out those berries at the end of the Games, I was quite worried."

"Why?" I ask curiously, even though I'm pretty sure I know his answer.

"Simple, Mrs. Mellark. I felt that your gesture might be misconstrued in the Districts as an act of defiance towards the Capitol. You did break the rules, after all, and showed us up."

"Only after you tricked us," I snap. Peeta squeezes my hand, silently coaxing me to reign in my anger.

"Yes, well I apologize for that turn of events. It made the Games much more entertaining. Your improbable love has made this the most popular Hunger Games ever." He doesn't seem sorry whatsoever for almost forcing me to murder the love of my life. Asshole.

"We're glad to help the Capitol in any way," Peeta tells him. I have no idea how he can lie so convincingly with a straight face.

"Ah, I am happy to hear you say that. That is why I wished to speak to you tonight. When you let the country know about your marriage and your child, I knew I needed to discuss the upcoming Tour with you. By the way, the baby is real, is it not? I would hate to find out you two are lying."

"Yes, it's real. I'm pregnant," I tell him, my left hand instinctually going to cover my stomach, protecting my baby from the evil in front of me.

"Good. Now, about the Victory Tour. I need you two to be on your best behavior. Your mentors will be provided with speeches for each of your stops, and I expect you to recite them word for word. The Districts need to be convinced of your love, and must understand your actions at the Games were born out of that love."

Before I can come up with a retort, Peeta answers for both of us.

"Of course, President Snow. Like I said, we'll help in any way we can."

I can tell that the President is actually nervous. I'm sure it's because he thinks he might not be able to control us, and we may go off script. For now, I know we have to play along. Our baby's safety depends on it. Haymitch and Effie have told us about some problems in some of the Districts that began after the Games ended. Apparently, when they saw me pull out those berries and ignore the Capitol's rules, it inspired them to stand up for what they believe in. Stand up against the Capitol. That's why the President is so insistent we follow their plan to the letter. Peeta and I have discussed this before, and we're still not sure where we stand with everything. Ideally, we both wish we could get rid of the Hunger Games for good, especially with our child on the way. We agreed to let it play itself out, and see what happens when we visit the Districts. Although the real reason I pulled out those berries was because I refused to live without Peeta, it actually makes me proud that it has inspired people to stand up to the Capitol.

"Very well, Mr. Mellark. I'm sure you two will be have a most delightful time on your Tour. I will see to it that you have every luxury available to you. But remember, you must do what is asked of you. I'm sure you can fathom what the consequences may be for any type of defiance, inadvertent or not."

With that, he nods to us, turns, and walks away, disappearing around a corner. Peeta and I are glued to the spots we're standing in, still trying to process the threats he so causally just threw our way. I'm sure he was talking about our baby and our families.

I turn to Peeta, and I'm sure I have the same surprised and slightly terrified look on my face. He squeezes my hand again, and I find myself collapsing into his arms. He wraps them around me and rubs my back softly.

"It's okay, Kat. We'll get through this, together. Just like everything else. As long as we're together," he whispers.

"I'm scared, Peeta," I admit quietly.

"I know," he nods. "I won't let him touch you or our baby, Katniss. I'll die before I let that happen." I know he means it, too.

"Peeta, I know you will. But please, you can't leave me. I can't do this without you. I can't live without you," I plead.

"Shh, it's okay," he comforts. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so much," I tell him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Kat. Both of you," he responds, lightly stroking my cheek.

I lean up to kiss him, and he meets me halfway. This is a different embrace. This is one of reassurance, promises, and a deep love. It's slow and tender, unlike our sometimes frantic kisses in the bedroom.

We eventually find ourselves back in our bedroom in the Training Center, having listened to Effie gush on about how wonderful our interview went. Peeta and just retire to our room, change, and climb into bed together. We're still reeling from our confrontation with Snow.

Five minutes later, there's a knock on our door. Peeta gets up to answer it.

"Who are you?" I hear him ask. I pull the sheets up higher around my body, as all I'm wearing is one of Peeta's t-shirts and a pair of panties. When the mystery person walks in, I know I've seen him somewhere before. He's obviously from the Capitol, and walks in confidently. He takes a seat in a chair facing the bed. Peeta comes back and sits next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, let me introduce myself. My name is Plutarch Heavensbee, and I am this year's head Gamemaker."

That's where I saw him. When I shot the arrow at the apple during my private training evaluation, he was the one who fell into the punch bowl. I knew I recognized him.

"What do you want?" I ask, more tired than anything. I'm not in the mood for any more of the Capitol's sadistic games.

"I can assure you I mean you no harm. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I want to talk to you about rebellion."

"What? Rebellion?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Your actions in the Games, Mrs. Mellark, have sparked something in Panem. People are realizing they can, in fact, stand up to the Capitol, and are starting to do so. Sadly, the Peacekeepers in the Districts have been successful so far in squelching any disturbances, and the Capitol has kept this a secret."

"How can we trust you? You're a Gamemaker! You help plan our deaths!" I say angrily.

"Mrs. Mellark, I can assure you the only reason I am a Gamemaker is to get as close to the Capitol as possible. I have been working against them in secret with my colleagues for years. There are more of us than you may think."

"How do you know we'll help?" Peeta asks.

"I told them you would," Haymitch interjects, entering the room.

"Mr. Abernathy has been helping us for years," Plutarch explains. "He contacted me through intermediaries a few months ago and told me about how the two of you despise the Capitol. We discussed this, and decided that we would bring you in and hope you will help us."

Peeta and I look at each other, questioning looks on our faces. Once again, we have an entire conversation without a single word spoken. We are both thinking of our baby and the future we want our children to have. I turn back to Plutarch and sigh heavily.

"What do you need us to do?" I ask. He and Haymitch smile.

"For now, do exactly what the Capitol expects of you. I'm sure they'll give you speeches for your District visits. Don't do anything to raise their suspicions. You must appear to be their faithful puppets for the time being."

Peeta and I nod in understanding. This is getting more complicated by the minute.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you to keep this between yourselves. The success of the rebellion depends on your discretion. We thank you in advance for your cooperation," Plutarch says honestly.

"Won't they hear this conversation and see that you came to see us?" I ask, knowing the Capitol's penchant for filming everything in and around the Training Center.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mellark," Plutarch assures me. "The cameras are all on a loop, and if they go back and listen to the audio tapes from your bedroom, they will hear you two happily asleep. Feel free to talk freely while in here, they won't hear a thing. We have our own technology experts, you see, and I dare say, they're better than the Capitol's. How do you think they never found out about your secret marriage or your pregnancy? We had all the surveillance in District 12 secretly altered to our specifications. They only hear and see what we want them to. And don't worry, there are no cameras of any kind inside your home."

I breathe a sigh of relief. At first, this seemed so random and unbelievable. However, when Haymitch showed up, I knew it was real. It scares me a little that the Capitol has tried to spy on us in our home, the place where we feel safest. I am grateful to Plutarch and his mystery accomplices for helping us before we even knew about them. It makes me begin to trust them.

"Now, I must get going," Plutarch says after a moment of silence. "I'm glad we had this opportunity to meet. Unfortunately, I doubt we will speak again any time soon. If you need to get a message to me, or vice versa, we will go through Haymitch. He knows the protocols for contact. Thank you both again." With that, he nods gratefully, and he and Haymitch walk out together, quietly talking among themselves.

Peeta and I collapse back into our pillows. We're both speechless. The last ten minutes have changed our lives irrevocably forever. It's yet to be seen whether for good or bad.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Peeta asks after a few minutes.

I roll over and splay myself on top of him, kissing his chest lightly.

"Yeah," I tell him. "Just….trying to take it all in, it's a lot to wrap my head around."

"I know," he agrees, "but we're doing the right thing. The Capitol has to be stopped."

"I know," I repeat, "it's just scary, I guess. We're right in the middle of this, Peeta. I feel like the weight of the world is on our shoulders now."

"If there's anybody who can succeed at this, I know it's you, Katniss. You're stronger and braver than anyone."

"I'm not brave, Peeta. I'm a coward. I couldn't even tell you how I felt about you until I had already broken your heart. I purposefully stayed away from you in the Games so I wouldn't have to face you."

"You also volunteered as Tribute without a second thought, kept your family alive for years when you were still a kid, and had the guts to come to me and admit you made a mistake. I know what that took. Kat, I mean it when I say you have courage that I've never seen in anybody before. It inspires me. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"You're brave too, Peeta, don't forget that. You took a beating to give me that bread. You joined the careers, well aware they might kill you, to protect me. You let me go, knowing you'd have to face Cato while hallucinating. You immediately offered to lay down your life so I could live when they revoked the rule change. You trusted me immediately when I pulled out those berries, even after the way I'd treated you. You stand up to your mother constantly to defend me. I know, in my heart, that you would do anything to protect our baby and me. You're the one who gives me courage, Peeta, not the other way around."

"I love you, Kat," he whispers as he kisses me.

"I love you too, Peeta. Always."

I kiss him again, and lay my head on his chest.

"You know, we've never really talked about that day except briefly in the cave. About when you saved my life giving me that bread."

"You want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think I do. I spent so many years trying to get up the courage to just say thank you, and I never did. Not even when we were thrown together in the Games. I was just a complete bitch to you instead. It makes me so sad to think about how I treated you, Peeta, after you risked so much to help me."

"Kat, I didn't even think twice about it. I can't stand to see you in pain."

"I know, and I love your for it. But I want you to know how truly thankful I am for everything you've done for me, not just the bread. I would be dead a million times over if it wasn't for you. The day after you threw me the loaves, I tried to thank you in the schoolyard. I looked at you, and our eyes met, and I blushed and looked down. There, growing out of the grass was a single dandelion. It reminded me of everything my father had taught me in the woods. It was then I knew how I would feed my family. You see, Peeta, I wouldn't have come to that realization if it weren't for you. I would have starved, and so would Prim and my mom. You're my dandelion, Peeta. You give me hope, courage, love, and a life worth living." Finally, I get out everything I always meant to tell him. It feels like giant weight lifted off my chest. The monkey off my back. Thinking back on what I said, I know I have to add one more thing. "And Peeta, I can't tell how happy it makes me that I'm bringing your child into this world. That he or she will get to experience all the love that you give me. I love you more than I can ever say, and I know we'll love this baby just as much, if not more."

Peeta is again speechless. He's staring at me yet again with that look of awe that makes me tremble with anticipation.

"Wow, Kat," he finally ekes out. "That was…. thank you. I don't know what to say. I love you too?"

I chuckle into his chest.

"You don't have to say anything, Peeta. I needed to tell you all that. For both of us, and the baby. That's why we need to help this rebellion. We have to make this world better for our children. I refuse to sit back and let the Capitol ruin everything that's good and pure in our lives."

"I know, Katniss. I'm with you all the way. Whatever it takes."

I nod and our lips meet again. Soon, I find myself in the throes of passion with my husband, and there's no place I'd rather be. This is, again, a different experience. It's almost like we're sealing a promise to each other, but using our love to reassure one another at the same time. It's astonishing how emotional we both get afterwards, especially when Peeta rests his head gently on my stomach. I run my hands through his hair as he sings softly to our child and tells them how wonderful of a mother they have. It makes me smile.

We fall asleep with my back against his chest, one of his hands protectively covering my stomach. It makes me grin that even in his sleep, he protects us.

The next day, we find ourselves yet again at Caesar Flickerman's studio. Instead of an interview, though, we're showing off our talents to the country.

I go first, as usual. I'm happy that I decided to actually help Cinna instead of letting him do all the work. When I get up and start to explain the different dresses, gowns, and outfits, I actually sound like I know what I'm talking about. Cinna surprises me by showing up with a brand new batch of maternity clothes, a range of outfits designed to fit me all the way from now until I come to term. He knows that I don't actually enjoy being all dolled up in fancy dresses and what not for too long, so most of the maternity clothes are comfortable, practical, and low key. He even whispers to me that he designed a lot of them to stand up to the rigors of hunting. I grin and hug him tightly.

When I'm finally finished with my presentation and have answered a few questions from Caesar and the crowd, I make my way to the wings and make sure I have a good view of the stage. I await Peeta. He has showed me a few of the paintings he's going to reveal. He wanted to make sure I was okay with him showing the whole country some of them, because most of his paintings are of intimate and private moments between him and me. We went over a bunch of paintings and agreed on a few.

The first one he shows he announces he's entitled 'Epiphany'. It's of us in the cave. He's lying down with his head propped up slightly, asleep. I can see the sweat all over his body, and it reminds me of how hot he was to the touch, and how that frightened me to the core. His leg is mangled and bloody. I lay curled up next to him, with my chin on his chest, looking up at him, one hand resting gently on his cheek. The look in my eyes is unmistakable. It's love. There's a single tear running down my face. He painted this a couple months ago after I told him of my swirling emotions in the cave, and how it was then I'd finally admitted to myself that I was deeply, irreversibly, completely in love with him. It's one of my favorite paintings of his, and he promises me we'll hang it in our house when we return.

The next painting is called 'Farewell'. This one I wasn't sure I wanted him to show, not because it's of a personal moment, but because of the memories it brings back. It's of me after Rue's death. It's when I looked directly into the cameras and gave the traditional three-fingered District 12 silent goodbye gesture. My hand is raised with three fingers extended. You can easily see the anguish and uncontrollable rage in my eyes. It always makes me emotional to see this, as it obviously brings up all the memories of that day with Rue. I have never been more angry at the world than at that moment. This innocent, twelve-year old child had been murdered for no reason other than the entertainment of sadistic, bloodthirsty, subhuman Capitolians. It makes me sick to think about it even now.

He shows a few more, one of them depicting a moment from his fight with Cato; another is a perfect rendition of District 12 blanketed in snow. Finally he gets to the last one that's covered with a sheet. No matter how long or hard I begged and pleaded, he refused to show me this one. He told me it's a surprise.

He finally gently removes the sheet and I gasp. It's a moment we shared in the meadow only about a week and a half ago. We'd been strolling hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company. Suddenly, Peeta stopped and kneeled in front of me, resting his hands lightly on my stomach and looked up at me. He didn't have to say anything. His painting has captured the emotion of the moment perfectly. You can see the love in both our gazes. My left hand is resting on his cheek, my gold wedding band glinting off the sunlight (even though I wasn't wearing it, I'm glad he added it). I feel tears streaming down my face. I can't help it. He's taken one of the greatest, most romantic moments we've experienced and encapsulated it perfectly on canvas. And now, the entire country is well aware of how much we love each other. I know this will help us with Snow, but I also feel extremely proud of my husband. He looks over to me, sees my tears, and gives me a small smile. I smile right back.

Peeta answers a few questions, just like I did. Someone asks what his favorite painting that he has done is, and Peeta says that it's private, and nobody will ever see it but him and me. I know exactly which one he's talking about – it's the painting he did from the sketch of me in bed after the first time we made love. I can spend hours gazing at it, still in disbelief that it is the real way my husband sees me.

We're both happy with how the talent reveals went, and both our stylists and mentors congratulate us. I finally get a moment alone with Peeta and thank him profusely for the wonderful painting, telling him how very much it and he mean to me.

We finally make it back to the Training Center and eat a quiet, relaxing dinner with Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie. Peeta apparently made sure there was lamb stew for me, as I've been craving it a lot lately. He even somehow got cheese buns, and I'm fairly sure he's the one who baked them. My sneaky, sneaky husband!

In our bedroom later, I take a small bag and head into the bathroom. Peeta is already lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. I have something I want him to see. It's a piece of clothing I had Cinna help me design. It's for Peeta and Peeta alone. I let my hair out of my braid and comb it down, cascading it over my shoulders. When I am ready, I poke my head out of the door, making sure he can't see my body.

"Peeta?"

He looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit at the edge of the bed and close your eyes, please?" I ask quietly.

"Why?"

"Peeta!" I groan. "I have a surprise for you. Just do it."

"Okay," he smiles and moves to the edge of the bed. I wait until I see his eyes are closed.

"Don't you dare think about opening them until I tell you," I warn gravely. "Cinna helped me design this, Peeta. It's for you. I wanted something to help show you not only how much I love you, but that I am yours, heart, body, and soul, forever."

He nods, and a grin is forming on his face. I'm sure he has some kind of idea what I'm wearing. Even though I would usually find this incredibly uncomfortable, I'm surprisingly content and ready.

"Okay, Peeta, open your eyes."

Peeta cracks one eye open, then both of them shoot wide open. His jaw drops. He looks me up and down, then again, in complete awe. I stand there and let him appraise me. I would never let anyone else look at me like this, but this is my husband. I am his.

I'm wearing mostly black lace, except for the black silk that is barely covering my breasts. Cinna tells me it used to be called lingerie. There are small lace straps over my shoulders, holding it up. It shows more cleavage than I can ever remember showing. Below my breasts, it's all lace, and there's a slit in the middle so he can see my stomach, where our baby is growing slowly. I'm wearing tiny black panties that have lace on the sides. I have long, black lacy stockings that reach halfway up my thighs. The only jewelry I have on is my wedding ring. I smile nervously down at Peeta.

"Well?" I prod.

"Katniss," he mumbles. "Oh my god. Katniss. You are so incredibly beautiful. So, so beautiful. Thank you. This is amazing. Thank you so much for being my wife. I love you. I love you so much."

"Peeta!" I cut off his rambling, even if it is cute. He can't take his eyes off me. "My eyes are up here, Peeta," I tease. "So, you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I never want you to take it off!"

"Well, that's too bad, because I was seriously considering taking it off….right now," I deadpan.

"Please, Kat, please," he begs. I get what he's asking. He wants to sit there and watch me take it all off. Yup, I'm really going to do this. Only for Peeta would I ever even contemplate something like this.

I slowly strip, starting with the stockings. The last thing I take off is my panties, and I jokingly fling them at Peeta. He catches them and makes me blush when he brings them up to his nose and inhales deeply. I'm already almost at the tipping point, so I simply jump on him. He catches me swiftly, and our lips finally meet.

This time, I know Effie and Haymitch heard us. There's no way they didn't. I couldn't control myself whatsoever. He brought me to the edge and then back again at least a dozen times. He made sure I had multiple releases before he even entered me, always thinking of my pleasure before his own. I surprised him at one point when I got off him, backed up a little, and took him fully in my mouth. I'd only done this a few times, considering I really had no idea what I was doing. Yet it was obvious how much he loved it, so I decided to give this to him. We ended up with me on my back and him hovering over me, our lips locked, one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other firmly gripping my breast. I'm sure I've drawn blood with the way I've been scratching his back. My heels are dug into his backside, drawing him further and further into me. When he finally released, me right there with him, we looked into each other's eyes, and both smiled simultaneously. He bent down and kissed me thoroughly, whispering words of love, which I instantly reciprocate.

Eventually, spent, we drift off to sleep slowly in a tight embrace, our fingers linked and our naked bodies pressed against each other as close as possible. Once again my nose smells the familiar scent of our two bodies coming together as one.

Right before I finally fall asleep, I hear Peeta mumble one sentence.

"Thank you, Cinna."

**A/N: Wow! What a chapter. They meet with Snow, and then find out about the rebellion! When I was thinking about what I wanted to accomplish in this fic, I decided I didn't like how they were kept out of the loop until after the Quell. This, I think, will set up some better drama and action as we head towards the Quell. Not to mention the issues with pregnant Katniss, and how that will effect everything. **

**As per a suggestion in the reviews, I've changed the rating to 'M'. I realized after re-reading some of my chapters that I'm a lot raunchier than I thought. I'm sure you think the same after reading the last few paragraphs of this chapter. I just couldn't help myself, I guess. **

**Lastly, this is not the last we'll see of Snow. I guarantee that. This is only the beginning of him inserting himself into Katniss and Peeta's lives. Rut Ro!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, suggestions, encouragements, and breakdowns of the themes and characters. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story so far. I have a ton of ideas for upcoming chapters, and I hope people like where I plan to take it. Thanks again, and keep enjoying!**


	11. Confrontations

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**If you really like Gale's character, I would not suggest reading this chapter. If you do not, or are interested to see what I mean, read on. **

We're finally home from the Victory Tour. It was long, tedious, and repetitive. The Capitol provided us with boring speeches about how the Hunger Games benefit every citizen and how our love got us through. At least the latter part is true. Our first stop was District 11, and after we made our speeches and waved to the crowds, I broke down crying as soon as we were alone. It was seeing Rue and Thresh's families that made me so emotional. I instantly flashed back to my experiences with both of them. Rue saving me, hunting and allying with her, then of course her regrettable death. Then I think of Thresh. How I was sure Clove was going to slowly mutilate and kill me, but Thresh came out of nowhere and saved my life. We hadn't even spoken before then, but when he found out I'd helped Rue, he let me go. He could've killed me easily. And I know if I'd died there and then, Peeta would've died too. So, in reality, Rue and Thresh not only saved my life, but Peeta's too. We're here today because of them. And for that I will always be grateful.

As we worked our way through the Districts, from 11 all the way down to 1, Peeta and I took in how very different each one was. 7 was forested, 11 had miles and miles of fields, and 2 and 1 were a lot smaller than I thought. When we were in 4, we found some alone time, and went for a moonlit walk on the beach. Neither of us had ever seen a beach before, and we ended up running into the water and making out. Peeta made me promise to teach him how to swim. When we were later lying on the warm sand, my head on his chest, both of us stargazing, I wished that that was our life. I wished we didn't have to be Capitol's puppets. I wished we could just be two people in love creating a family, taking the time to relax and watch the stars. As amazing as the night was, I knew we had to wake up in the morning and act like the Games were the best thing in the world. I know that the Games brought us together, but they also have caused pain, hurt, and heartache. I keep reminding myself that we're doing it for the rebellion, for our baby. For posterity.

When we finally get back to 12, they have a banquet set up for us in the square. When we arrive, I look up at the giant banner hanging from the Justice Building. It read 'Welcome Home, 12's Very Own Victors, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!' I immediately stomp inside and burst into Mayor Undersee's office.

"Katniss!" He exclaimed when he saw me, quickly hanging up the phone he was on.

"Did you see our interview in the Capitol?" I demanded.

"Of course. It was wonderful. Congratulations on the baby," he carefully says. He can sense my anger.

"Well then you should know that my name is _Katniss Mellark_. You're the one who married us. I looked right at the camera and told the whole country that I want to be referred to as Mrs. Mellark, not Ms. Everdeen. I expect that banner to be altered within the hour."

I don't wait to hear his answer. Sure, he's the Mayor, but I'm a married woman, and I expect to be referred to by my legal name. It angers me greatly when people forget or just ignore it. I had to repeatedly scold announcers in the District for getting it wrong. They eventually got the hint.

I slam the door and make my way back out to Peeta.

"Where'd you storm off to?" He asks when I rejoin him.

"The Mayor's office. I told him he'd better fix that banner," I point it out to him.

"Oh. It's not that big of a deal, Kat. That was your last name when we won," he says evenly.

"Peeta, don't get me started. You of all people should understand!" My smile belies my faux anger. I just can't stay mad at him for more than a millisecond.

"Okay, okay," he throws his hands up in surrender. "I know not to anger a pregnant Katniss Mellark," he jokes.

"Don't forget that either, _honey_," I tease.

He nods somberly and I give him a peck on the lips.

"Good boy," I pat his cheek.

He smiles and we make our way back to Victor's Village to get ready for the banquet. I dress in one of the outfits I designed with Cinna. I braid my hair back the way Peeta likes it. I put on a very light amount of makeup, just enough to help bring out my eyes. Peeta always tells me I have beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. I always tell him it's his eyes that are beautiful.

Before we leave, Peeta takes me by the hand and leads me into his art studio.

"There's two paintings I want to show you," he explains. "You've never seen them before."

I nod in anticipation.

He brings out the first one and I'm floored. I instantly know what it is.

"This one is called 'Courage'."

It's me, of course. He's painted the Reaping. He's painted the moment I volunteered for Prim. You can see the Peacekeeper's arms trying to hold me back. I'm wearing my mother's blue dress, which was my nicest article of clothing at the time. It's my eyes that captivate me. He's perfectly captured how I felt. You can see the fear in them, the overwhelming terror that I felt for Prim and then myself. But I can also see determination, bravery. Although I was terrified at that moment, I was also resolute that I would somehow find a way back to Prim. I couldn't fail her no matter what I felt.

"Oh, Peeta," I sob. I don't know what to say. He hugs me and no words are spoken. After a few minutes the embrace breaks and he goes to retrieve the second painting.

When he shows it to me, I almost faint.

It's me again. This time, it's apparently the first day he saw me. I'm wearing the red dress I wore on the first day of school. My hair is in two braids. My gray eyes are clear and inquisitive. My hand is in my father's, but you can only see up to his elbow. This is how Peeta saw me that day. This is the moment he started to fall in love with me. I wish, again, that we had met before the damn Games. How different would our lives be? I can't allow myself to go down that line of thinking, though.

"Do you like it?" He gently asks.

I nod vigorously.

"What's it called?" I ask, barely above a whisper. I'm scared if I speak any louder the painting will break and disappear.

"I just call it 'Katniss'," he tells me. "This is the first time I ever got a glimpse of you. You have no idea how much I already loved you. You're perfect, Katniss, so damn perfect."

I kiss him hard, needing him to know how thankful I am, not just for the paintings. For everything. His love, our baby, my new life, our marriage, saving me mentally and physically.

The time comes to leave and we walk hand in hand to the square, Haymitch walking beside us. We're naturally the last people to arrive, and we get a standing ovation. I can't help but feel guilty. Are they applauding because we won the Games, or because they actually like us? Do they realize that all three of us suffer from almost crippling survivor's guilt? That without Peeta, I would most likely spend my days the same way as Haymitch?

We make our way to the head table and I notice the banner now has my correct last name. I quickly lean over to the Mayor, who's seated to my left, and whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, Mayor. Sorry about yelling. It just frustrates me when people forget my last name."

"That's okay, Katniss. You were right anyways."

I smile and turn back to Peeta, who has started to dig in to the food. I grin at his appetite. Ever since the pregnancy, I've been able to out-eat Peeta. We sometimes make it a competition, and I always win. This results in me winning our bets, which almost always involve the bedroom.

Throughout the meal, various people approach our table and give us congratulations on our marriage and our baby. We thank each and every one of them sincerely. I notice Gale at one of the tables, glaring up at us. He doesn't seem to even be eating, just sitting there with barely disguised anger and disgust on his face. Great.

At one point, Sarah, the blonde from District 4, comes up. My head is turned making a comment to the Mayor. I hear her greet Peeta.

"Peeta! Don't you look handsome tonight!"

"Um, thanks, Sarah," Peeta mumbles.

"Of course. I watched all of your speeches and interviews. You were wonderful!"

Peeta doesn't say anything. I keep my head turned, but I'm listening intently at this point.

"Peeta," she begins, "I was hoping that I could start coming by the bakery. I want to learn how to bake, and I figured there's no better person to learn from than you. What do you think?"

I've heard enough. Peeta has two brothers who know how to bake, and their father. She now knows we're married and expecting a child, is she serious? Does she really think hitting on a married man _in front of his pregnant wife_ who is known for her prowess with a bow and arrow is in any way going to work? Or end up with her breathing, for that matter?

"Actually, Sarah, I don't think that's the best idea," Peeta diplomatically tells her.

"Oh, why not?" She sounds genuinely sad.

"Because he's a happily married man," I finally butt in. "And he's going to be a father soon. Ask one of his brothers. Rye likes blondes."

I glare at her and instead of backing off, like she's done before, she glares back at me. Maybe she thinks because we're in public she's safe. Hmm.

"Can I help you with something else?" I ask.

"I just don't get it," she says.

"Get what?" Peeta inquires.

"Why you're with her," she points to me in disgust. "I'm so much prettier. She's a poor girl from 12! She probably just got knocked up to try and keep you around," she spits. "Can't you see she's using you? She's all cozy in your house, eating your food, spending your money. She'll just leave you eventually. I would never leave you, Peeta, I'm not a _whore_."

"Excuse me?" Peeta is angry now. Angrier than I've seen him in a long time. He stands up. I stand up quickly and grab his arm. Everyone around us has noticed what's going on and are quiet now. Even Gale seems to be watching with rapt attention.

"Peeta..," I coax, grasping his arm.

"No, Kat. I can't believe she just said those things about you," Peeta tells me. I nod in resignation, knowing he has to say something.

"Look, Sarah," he starts, somehow staying relatively calm, "Katniss is my wife. She will always be my wife. I don't know how or why you would think it would be okay for you to show up here and try to flirt with me, in front of her no less, but it's not appreciated. If I ever hear you say anything remotely like that again, I promise I will not be able to control my reaction. How dare you call her a whore? I am deeply in love with _her_, and I am simply incapable of loving anybody else. Actually, I take that back. I will love our children just as much as I love Katniss. I've loved her since I was five years old. She;s my soul mate in every sense of the word. She's saved my life repeatedly. What have you done, besides try to steal me away from my pregnant wife and make her angry? I think you're really a nice person, just confused. But I simply will not tolerate this any more. I kept my mouth shut when you would come into the bakery because I wanted to be polite. I can't allow you to hurt my wife any longer. Now, please, just leave and let us enjoy the rest of our night in peace. Oh, and by the way, Katniss is the most beautiful woman in the world. No other woman even comes close, especially you."

Wow. Peeta just spilled his heart out in front of the entire District. Everybody is staring. After he finishes, there's just silence. Sarah looks stunned, but she doesn't move or say anything. I kind of feel bad for her, especially with some of the things Peeta said, but he was justifiably angry, as was I.

"Um, I, uh," she stutters finally.

"Don't even try," Peeta says quickly. "Just go."

She looks at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed, and turns to leave. It stays silent as people part to let her through, nobody reaching out to her. I feel bad, but then I remember she just called me a whore and tried to get my husband to think I'm somehow using him. I know Peeta would never think that. Right?

"Peeta," I say softly as we sit back down and the banquet starts back up.

"I'm sorry, Kat," he pleads. "I had to say something. I know I was harsh but I lost my head. I can't stand to hear things like that said about you. She can say all she wants about me, but not about my wife."

"It's okay, honey," I assure him with a kiss. "She stepped over the line, and you put her in her place. You were a little harsh, but she said some very nasty things. Things I didn't think people would ever believe about me."

He nods and takes my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss my ring. Then he kisses each one of my fingertips and my palm in turn, making me blush.

"Peeta," I almost whisper, "you don't ever actually think that, I'm, um, uh, that I'm-"

He interrupts me immediately.

"No, Katniss. I've never thought that. Except when you lied and told me you used me, but I got over it pretty quickly like I told you. And I know you'd never leave me."

"You're right, I can't even fathom being apart from you. I think I'd die. My baby needs its daddy, and I need my husband."

He smiles wide at my statement, the kind of smile that makes me want to ditch the rest of this celebration and drag him back to our bed.

I reach up and gently lay my hand on his cheek. I lean in, and just before our lips meet, I look him in the eyes and whisper.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark."

"I love you, Katniss Mellark," he whispers back.

Our lips meet and our eyes slide shut, blocking out the rest of the world for just a moment. It's just me and Peeta and our baby. I feel all of his love for me in his caress. Before we do something that wouldn't be appropriate in public, we pull back.

The rest of the banquet goes smoothly. Speeches are made, toasts given, and numerous demands for kisses answered. Finally, it's over, and we head home, exhausted.

I plop down on the couch while Peeta heads upstairs. He tells me he wants to paint before we head to bed in a couple hours. I decide to get some fresh air, so I head out onto the front porch and sit in one of our comfy Adirondack chairs.

I'm thinking about Peeta, and our baby, and what it's going to be like, about to drift off, when my hunter's senses alert me to the presence of somebody. Since I'm sure I didn't hear the door open, I know it's not Peeta. I crack an eye open and I am immediately furious.

"Catnip," Gale nods.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that name again?" I breathe, more tired than anything.

Without an invitation, he comes onto the porch and leans on the railing in front of me, peering down at me with rage and disgust, the same look he was giving us at the banquet.

"What do you want, Gale? I'm tired, so make it quick."

"Tell me it's not true," he snarls.

"Tell you what's not true?" I ask, even though I already know what he's talking about.

"That you…let Mellark….that you're pregnant!" He snaps.

"It's true, Gale. Peeta and I are having a baby," I say evenly.

"I can't believe you," he mutters.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"You told me you'd never have children. I always thought if you did, I'd be the father, not baker boy!"

"Gale, we've been over and over this. I'm married to Peeta. I'm having his baby. There's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

"So you actually…let Mellark…touch you like that?" I hear the rage in his tone.

"Peeta's my husband, Gale. How do you think babies are made?"

That may have been the wrong thing to say.

"I was supposed to be the one fucking you!" He yells.

"Gale!" I yell back. "You can't keep doing this," I say, calmer. "You can't keep showing up and yelling at me. It's unfair to Peeta and me. We haven't done anything to you to deserve this."

"Yes you did!"

"What did I do Gale?"

"You chose him!"

"I didn't choose him Gale, there never was a choice. I fell in love with him," I try to explain.

"No you didn't. I still don't believe you're not in love with me," he says confidently.

"Really Gale? Do you honestly believe that?" I ask standing up. I can't wrap my head around what he's saying.

"Yes! And one day you will realize that I'm the better man!"

"That will never happen, Gale," I say quietly, unwilling to provoke him further, but still needing to tell him the honest truth.

Suddenly I hear the front door click open, and Peeta walks out, wiping his hands.

"Kat, why are you yelling-"

He stops when he sees Gale.

"What are you doing here, Gale?" Peeta asks.

"Trying to talk some sense into her," Gale snaps.

"Please go," I plead.

"Yeah, Mellark, beat it," he sneers.

"Not him, idiot, you!" I scream at Gale. "Leave us the fuck alone! I never want to see your face again! Don't make me go get my bow! I promised you!"

Gale is seething. I can see his body trembling with anger. I slowly begin to back up towards Peeta, and he quickly ushers me behind him. Before either of us can make a move, Gale makes one first.

"You did this to her!" He screams, lunging at Peeta.

He tackles him around the waist, and they tumble through the doorway into the house. I'm screaming, but I have no control over my voicebox. Gale is on top of Peeta now, punching him in the face repeatedly. Peeta is trying to raise his hands to block the punches, but Gale is strong, and simply pins his hands and starts kicking his ribcage instead. I move to try to help Peeta, punching Gale as hard as I can in the kidney.

He instantly turns and backhands me hard across the face. I stumble and fall. In my haze, my only instinct is to protect our baby, so I make sure I land on my butt. Gale glares down at me. He's screaming profanities, and I'm sure he's finally snapped and lost it. I start sobbing. I can see Peeta unconscious behind him on the floor, bloody. I'm on my side trying to get up when Gale rears back. He's going to try and kick me in the stomach. I can't let that happen! He could kill the baby! No! How has it come to this!

Just as he starts to bring his foot forward, someone flies through the open doorway and tackles him, causing Gale to trip over Peeta and hit his head hard on the floor. I can see now it's Haymitch. He must have heard all the screaming and came to help. Thank god for our mentor. Haymitch reaches back and punches Gale hard in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asks me gently as he leans over to look at me.

"I'm fine! Check on Peeta!" I yell frantically. He does.

"He's alive, don't worry," Haymitch assures me. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. You showed up just in time. He was going to kick me in the belly."

"What happened?"

"You can probably guess most of it. Gale showed up, I was on the porch, he refused to leave. When Peeta heard all the yelling he came out to see what was happening and Gale lost it," I choke out, the tears coming in full force now.

"Okay. I'm going to tie Gale up and leave him outside then we're going to get Peeta to the healer's."

"No, I'll just go get my Mom and Prim. It'll be faster," I suggest. Haymitch nods. He goes to get some rope while I haul myself to my feet. I kneel beside Peeta momentarily.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I love you. Everything's going to be okay," I whisper and give him a feather light kiss on the lips. He's still out. I wish I could believe my own words, but I don't know if everything's going to be okay.

I sprint out the front door running at full speed. I quickly arrive at my old house and barge through the front door. They're in the living room.

"Come! Peeta! Help!" I scream.

"Calm down, Katniss," my mom tries.

"No! You need to come with me right now!"

"What happened?" Prim asks.

"Gale snapped. He – he – Peeta! He's not moving!" I'm sobbing again.

Prim comes over to hug me, and my mom silently leaves the room to go get her medical supplies. She returns and we rush back to my house.

Haymitch has hog-tied Gale and left him in the middle of the road. If I weren't so distraught and angry, I'd think it was funny. He's awake now, glaring at me, but Haymitch tied a gag in his mouth so it jut comes out muffled. He's squirming, trying to get out of his bonds, but it's not use. Haymitch did a good job tying him up.

Peeta is no longer on the floor. There's just a pool of blood where he was lying.

"Haymitch?" I call out.

"Up here sweetheart," he yells from upstairs. "In your bedroom."

We go up the stairs quickly and hustle back to the bedroom. Prim and my mom enter first. When I finally muster up the courage, I walk through the door. I look up from the floor and see Peeta. My husband, the love of my life, the father of my child. He's almost unrecognizable. His face is swollen and bloody. His hair is matted with dried blood to the point where you almost can't tell he's blonde. His shirt is in tatters. I can see his chest underneath, and the multiple bruises shatter my heart into a million pieces.

I collapse. I can't take it.

I feel arms around me, but I don't open my eyes. I assume it's Haymitch. He picks me up in his arms and takes me out of the room. I try to protest but he won't listen. He gently lays me down in the guest bedroom.

"Stay here," he orders. "We'll come get you."

I nod in resignation and let the sobs rack through my body. I've never cried so hard in my life. I'm terrified for Peeta.

It could have been an hour, or it could have been a day. I have no idea. Prim silently comes into the room and sits on the bed next to me. She takes my hand and rubs the back of it slowly.

"How is he?" I manage to get out.

"He's in pretty bad shape," she admits somberly. "But he's going to be okay, Mom's taking good care of him."

"When can I see him?" I ask.

"Not yet," she gently says. "Mom is still cleaning his wounds up and assessing the damage. You don't want to go in there yet, Katniss, trust me."

This just makes me cry harder thinking about my husband going through this horrendous ordeal. It's all my fault. Gale was my friend, not his. I should have dealt with it better. But what could I have done differently? I stayed calm as long as I could. In the beginning, I gave Gale so many chances. He refused to listen.

This whole situation is so fucked up. It makes me flashback to the cave. I was so helpless. I had no idea how to save Peeta. It was a miracle that I did. I remember being terrified when I felt his fever and when I realized he had blood poisoning. This is almost as bad. The only consolation I have is that at least now, Peeta knows how I feel about him. Hopefully that gives him some sort of comfort.

A little while later, my mom comes in and stands in front of me.

"You can go see him now. He should wake up in a little while, and we think yours should be the first face he sees."

"Thanks mom," I say honestly. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without Peeta…."

"Katniss, listen to me. He's going to be okay. You're going to have to help him a lot, and he's going to be in pain. Prim, Haymitch and I will help as much as we can. We know it'll be hard with the pregnancy."

I nod, unable to speak. I slowly rise off the bed and, on a whim, hug my mom tightly. I need my mother now. I don't care what she's done in the past. She was here, now, helping my love.

"Shh, Katniss," she whispers, "everything's going to fine."

"How bad is it?" I whimper. She sighs heavily.

"His face is pretty swollen. He has two major gashes on his cheeks. Gale slammed his head against the floor, so we stitched up a gash on the back of his head. He has four broken ribs. They're really going to hurt him. His left shoulder came out of the socket and Prim put it back in. It'll be sore for a few days. Gale tried to choke him, so his voicebox might hurt, and there are pretty bad marks from Gale's hands on his neck."

I stare straight ahead, trying to comprehend what my mother has told me. I don't remember Gale choking him. He must have done that after he hit me. I'm thankful again that Haymitch intervened when he did. If he hadn't, Peeta and my baby would most likely be dead, leaving me with nothing. If that had happened, I'm sure I wouldn't even last a day. I'd have nothing to live for. My world would have literally ended.

"Can you see where Gale hit me?" I ask after remembering the slap. I don't want Peeta to worry.

"No. It was red before but it's gone away now," she tells me as she strokes my cheek.

"I just can't believe he did that, mom. He's changed so much. He's not the Gale I grew up with."

"I know, baby, I know. The Peacekeepers came and took him away. Haymitch explained everything to them. I've never seen Cray that angry before."

"Good. I hope he rots in hell," I spit. And I mean it.

"Go see your husband," she tells me.

I nod and slowly walk out of the room. I stop at the closed door to our bedroom and collect my thoughts. I wipe the tears of my face and try, in vain, to reign in my hair. I take a deep breath and turn the knob.

I can't look at him yet, so I look at my feet instead.

"I'll leave you with him," Haymitch says softly. "I'm going to stay in the guest bedroom. Holler if you need anything."

"Thank you Haymitch," I say as I hug him. "Thank you for everything."

"You just make sure that boy gets better," he demands. "And, Katniss, I was wrong before. You do deserve him. You deserve each other."

Despite the situation, I can't help but smile at his words. Haymitch has built himself a niche in both mine and Peeta's hearts, and his opinion matters to both of us.

Haymitch quietly exits and I'm left alone with my beaten and battered husband. He's still asleep, and I can hear him lightly breathing. That alone raises my spirits a little.

They pulled up a chair next to the bed for me, and I gingerly take a seat. I look at Peeta for the first time since entering the room. He's shirtless, from my mom and Prim working on him. I choke on my tears and start crying again. His chest looks so bad. There's almost no skin not covered in a bruise. Thankfully they wrapped up the broken ribs tightly. I pray it helps some. His neck is even worse. I can see the outline of where Gale's fingers tried to end my husband's life. I see the gashes on his face, stitched up, most likely by my sister.

This is horrible. I can't believe this is how our night turned out. First, there was the confrontation with Sarah at the banquet. Then, the yelling match with Gale was bad enough, but then he went crazy and tried to kill us. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around everything. It seems like a dream, like I was watching it instead of living it.

"Oh, Peeta," I sob. "I'm so sorry."

I cautiously take his left hand, remembering that his shoulder was out of its socket. I bend down and lay a light kiss on his wedding ring. I need to reassure myself that he's actually still here, alive, with me.

With my other hand, I rub my belly, thinking about our baby. How close we came to losing her, if Haymitch hadn't appeared when he did. I still can't believe Gale knowingly tried to kill my child. It's tough to come to terms with.

"Daddy's going to be okay," I whisper to our baby. "He loves us. He'll never leave us."

"Always," I hear from the bed.

"Peeta!" I yell. I look up and I see a magnificent sight. His blue eyes piercing my soul, repairing my heart by the second. He grips my hand hard.

"What happened?" He quietly asks.

"Do you really want to know right now?" I ask him. I don't want him to go through any more pain, physical or emotional, right now.

He nods.

I sigh.

"Gale beat you pretty bad. You have four broken ribs, two gashes on your cheeks and one on the back of your head. All three needed stitches. Your left arm came out of the socket and Prim popped it back in. He – he – he tried to kill you, Peeta. He strangled you. The marks are still on your neck." By the end I'm sobbing again.

"Kat, don't cry. Please don't cry, you know what that does to me," he pleads. I can't help it though. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Me?" I question. "I'm not the one in the bed beaten to a pulp Peeta!"

"Are you okay?" He asks more forcefully. I sigh.

"Yeah. He slapped me pretty hard though. I fell, but I made sure I landed on my butt," I explain. He looks a little relieved at the last part, knowing I would protect the baby at all costs.

"The baby?" He asks, frightened.

"The baby is fine," I assure him. I debate whether to tell him or not about what Gale tried to do. I decide that I can't keep anything from him, not now, not ever. "Peeta, Gale….he was going to kick me in the stomach. I looked in his eyes and all I saw was hate. He tried to kill my husband and my baby."

Peeta looks horrified. A tear escapes his eye. I reach over and gently wipe it off with my thumb.

"What happened?" He croaks out.

"Just as he was about to kick me, Haymitch showed up and tackled him. Peeta…if Haymitch hadn't showed up….I don't know what I would have done. My life would have been over."

"Thank god for Haymitch then," he mutters. "Kat, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If something happens to me, you have to live on. I need to know you will be happy. That's all I care about."

"NO PEETA!" I scream. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"I know, and I won't unless it's out of my control. But Katniss, please promise me this." He's begging me now. It's breaking down my walls. "I love you with all my heart, and I can't bear to think of you wallowing over my death."

"Peeta, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't make that promise. What would happen if I died? Would you be able to move on, be happy?"

He thinks for a minute and shakes his head sadly.

"Exactly. I feel the same way you do. You're my life, Peeta, you and our baby. You're my world. I'll never stop loving you, ever, no matter what happens," I sob.

I'm absolutely spent. I collapse my head onto the bed. I can feel Peeta's hand in my hair, stroking softly.

"Okay, Kat, I understand," he whispers.

I still can't believe this is happening. I wish I could fall asleep, and when I wake up, this day will have been a horrid nightmare. I know that's not going to happen though. This is real.

"Kat," Peeta whispers again.

I raise my head and look at him.

"Come here," he pleads.

"I don't want to hurt you," I protest.

"Please. It's hurting me more not having you with me."

"Okay. But you tell me right away if I'm hurting you," I point my finger at him in a threatening manner. But it's futile, and I know it. He'd never admit it to me if I were hurting him.

I get up and move to the other side of the bed, unwilling to try and crawl over Peeta. I slowly climb into the bed. Peeta stretches his right arm out, and I can see the grimace on his face. I scoot over and rest on my side, my head lightly on his bicep. Our bodies are in contact, but ever so gently.

"Kat?" He questions.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

I nod and adjust my body so I'm hovering over him, careful to not touch his chest. I lean down and our lips meet softly. We both need this kiss. We've both been through hell in the last few hours. Him, a physical hell. Me, an emotional hell. Both of us are mentally exhausted. After we kiss for a few seconds, I pull back, unwilling to hurt him. He whimpers, but I'm firm in my decision. I resume my previous position.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Peeta, is it hurting you to talk?" I ask, remembering what my mom said about his voice.

"A little," he admits. "But I'd rather hurt and talk to you then sit here in silence."

"Oh, Peeta," I manage. "I'm so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault."

"What? No it's not. This is Gale's fault."

"It's mine too. He was my friend. I brought him into our lives. I couldn't handle him. I let it get to this point, and now you're hurt so badly. I just want to kill him, Peeta. I don't know who he is anymore."

"Shh, Kat," he coaxes. "It's not your fault at all. I don't blame you, and I never will. You dealt with him the way you knew how, and he couldn't accept it. You didn't force him to keep coming around. You never led him on or gave him hints that you even remotely felt the same way he does. You're not at fault, Katniss. Stop blaming yourself. It will get you nowhere."

"Okay, Peeta, I'll try," I tell him honestly. "But I still feel so guilty. If it wasn't for me, Gale would have never hurt you like this."

"Don't worry about that," he says. "It's in the past now. Let's think about our baby instead. How happy he or she will make us."

"The baby already makes me happy," I admit softly.

"Me too," he smiles.

"I love you so much." I've never meant it more than at this moment.

"I love you too," he answers instantly.

We talk about the baby for a long time, trying to forget what happened. Every time I look at Peeta's face the shame and guilt comes rushing back, but he won't let me fester in it.

Eventually, we drift off to sleep. I'm careful that I don't sleep in a position to hurt Peeta. I pray that I don't move my head to his chest in my sleep, as I'm prone to do.

As I get pulled into my slumber, hoping we're not going to be plagued by nightmares, I can only wish that tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 11. I'm happy I wrote two chapters today. I had so many ideas and I wanted to get them out on paper before I forgot any of them. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's more depressing than my other chapters have been, but there has to be some angst and hurdles for them to get over. Their love needs to be tested. I know that Gale snapping like this has been done numerous times, but the way he'd been acting, I didn't see any other route for his character to take. He couldn't take it anymore. His anger took over. The fire in him controlled his actions. Did you guys think he was going to kill the baby? I'd never do that, wayyyy too depressing. Somebody pleaded with me in the reviews to not have Gale cause a miscarriage, but I wanted to make it dramatic. I hope you liked it. **

**I want to thank Ripe for the idea about the painting. I was talking to him, and he suggested the one of five-year-old Katniss. It was an excellent idea, and I hope I did it proper justice. **

**Please keep reviewing, reading, and letting me know about your ideas. I appreciate any and all feedback. Keep enjoying, and I'll keep writing!**


	12. Aftermath

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**Gale is a bad boy in this chapter, yet again. Don't worry, he doesn't touch Katniss, but…you'll just have to read and see. Enjoy. **

The sunlight coming through the open windows of our bedroom pulls me out of my slumber. Opening my eyes, I realize I've turned around during the night. My arm is stretched out over Peeta's, my hand cupped in his. I can feel his body lightly pressed against my back, providing warmth and comfort. For just a fleeting moment, I forget what happened last night, and a smile comes to my face. Then it all comes rushing back. How Peeta came so close to dying. How close we came to maybe losing the baby. The fact that all of this was caused by someone I used to consider one of my closest friends and confidants. Before the Games, I trusted Gale more than anybody save Prim. No longer, though.

I decide to keep letting Peeta sleep, so I don't move an inch. With my index finger, I trace the lines in his open palm, needing to feel him. Reassuring myself that he's alive. That he'd never leave us. My other hand goes to my stomach and I rub slow circles, thinking about the baby. How much I already love it, and it's not even close to being here yet. How devastated I would have been if Gale had succeeded in his deadly kick, taking away one of the two reasons I have for living. I cringe at the thought of how close we really came. I silently thank Haymitch yet again. He repeatedly comes through for us in times of need.

"Good morning, beautiful," I hear a soft voice from behind me.

I carefully turn over and Peeta is gazing at me smiling.

"Good morning love," I say barely above a whisper.

I lean up and kiss him on the lips, momentarily slipping my tongue into his mouth. I settle back down into my previous spot.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask with concern.

"Sore. Sore all over," he groans.

I take a good look at him. Today he looks much worse, in the light of day. His face is even more swollen, if that's possible. The bruises on his face and chest have taken on a myriad of scary colors, in various stages of healing. The new scars on his cheek have barely healed. His hair still has dried blood in it. I immediately burst into tears at the sight of my husband. I can feel his pain. When he hurts, I hurt. It's unbearable.

"Shh, Katniss," he coos, stroking my hair softly with his hand. "I'm okay, we're okay, the baby's okay," he whispers.

"I know," I manage. "It's just – I'm so sorry, Peeta. So sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through this. It's killing me seeing you like this."

"I know, Kat. Thank you for staying with me. I know how repulsive I must look," he frowns.

"No Peeta!" I almost yell. "I'll always stay with you, no matter what. I vowed when I married you to be with you through sickness and in health, and I meant it as much as you did. I don't care if you gain two hundred pounds and go bald, I'll still love you as much as I do right now."

"You know I feel the same way about you, right?" He gently asks.

"I do," I tell him with a small grin.

"Good," he grins back. "Kat, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, honey. What is it?"

"Can you bring your hand to my lips? I want to kiss your wedding ring…," he sheepishly asks. I'm momentarily taken back by the request. It's so simple, yet it tugs at my heart. Ever since we got married, and especially since we started wearing our rings, we've gotten in the habit of kissing each other's. It reassures us of our love, our commitment, our marriage.

I nod and slowly bring my hand up to his lips. He uses his right hand to gently grasp it, and lays the softest of kisses on my wedding band. I can feel his lips on my skin around it. It makes me tingle all over. I impulsively lean over him and lay an identical kiss on his wedding ring, careful of his hurt shoulder.

"I love you," I whisper, cradling his bruised and battered cheek with my left hand.

"I love you too," he whispers in the same tone, kissing my palm.

I settle back in and we sit in comfortable silence for a while. I inevitably play the events of the previous evening over in my head, and I come to a shocking realization.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Hmm?" I hear him mumble.

"Why didn't you fight back against Gale? You just sat there and took it….you tried to block him, but you didn't try to fight back….why?"

He sighs. I can see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Kat, when he tackled me, I knew I couldn't. I needed his focus to stay on me. I need his rage and hate directed at me, not you or the baby. If I fought back, there was a chance he'd try and take it out on you, and I knew I couldn't let that happen at all costs. I didn't care what he did to me, as long as you and the baby were safe. But I failed you both. I blacked out and he almost kicked you. If it wasn't for Haymitch…."

We both shudder at the thought of what might have been.

"Peeta," I say, stunned. "That was very brave, but very stupid. Maybe if you'd fought back you wouldn't be so hurt now. Do you know what it felt like to be forced to watch you get beaten like that? But thank you, Peeta. You always have my safety and the baby's in your heart and mind, and I'm forever grateful. Last night you told me not to blame myself, and you shouldn't either. There was nothing you could have done once you passed out. We got lucky when Haymitch showed up. It wasn't your fault."

He nods slowly, agreeing after a moment.

After a few minutes, there's a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks from the hall softly.

"Sure," I tell him.

Haymitch enters, and even though he doesn't say anything, I can see the anger and anguish in his eyes when he looks at Peeta. People have told us he thinks of us as his children, and I can only imagine what he's been going through. He seems to be sober. He stayed in the guest bedroom last night, and even though we didn't need him, I still felt safe knowing he was there.

"Haymitch," Peeta gets his attention. Haymitch sits in the seat I sat in last night and looks at Peeta.

"What is it kid?"

"I owe you a debt of gratitude I fear I'll never be able to repay. You saved Katniss and our baby. If it wasn't for you – I – I – I can't even think about it. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't owe me anything, Peeta," he shakes his head. "You just get better and take care of your wife and your kid. That's all I want from you."

Peeta nods, and I see the determination in his eyes.

The three of us sit there for a few minutes, silently contemplating everything. Haymitch breaks the silence.

"Katniss," he says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, or ever, but Gale's asking to see you. He's locked up in the Justice Building."

I shake my head vigorously.

"Kat," Peeta soothes. "Go see him. Maybe you can get some answers. I know you'll feel better."

"I can't Peeta. I hate him so much. I just want him dead."

"Please. Do it for me," he pleads.

"Why?"

"He used to be one of your closest friends," Peeta explains slowly. "You need some type of closure. I can see it in your eyes. Please. It'll help, even if you just end up yelling."

"Fine, Peeta," I huff, but I'm really not angry. "I'm only doing this because you asked me, though."

"That's okay," he reassures.

"I'll take you up there," Haymitch says. "Prim's coming up with something to eat for Peeta. She's literally been worried sick about you, kid."

I smile thinking of how much my little sister loves her brother-in-law, and vice versa. She and my mother took such good care of him last night, and I'm so grateful to them.

I lean over and kiss Peeta for a few seconds.

"I'll be back soon," I tell him.

"Please come back to me," he asks quietly.

"Always," is my immediate response.

Haymitch and I exit the room, and I look back at Peeta until I can't see him anymore. He's staring at me with love, and I try to give him the same look, but I'm sure he sees the fear and troubled look in my eyes.

Prim and my mom are in the kitchen, preparing soup for Peeta. I hug both of them tightly, thanking them again for taking care of us. They wave it off as no big deal, but I assure them it is. I tell them where I'm going, and they nod. I ask Prim to stay with Peeta until I get back, and she agrees instantly, vowing to not leave his side until I relieve her.

Haymitch and I make our way to the Justice Building. I'm so weak that Haymitch has to keep an arm around me helping to hold me up as we walk. As we get closer and closer, the rage inside me builds and builds until it's almost bubbling over. I try to suppress it, knowing it won't get me anywhere, not now at least.

We reach the door, and the Mayor is waiting for me.

"I'll wait out here, sweetheart," Haymitch says softly. He gives me swift kiss on the cheek, which takes me by surprise. I nod thankfully.

The Mayor silently leads me inside and down some stairs into the basement. I've never seen this part of the building before. He enters a code into a large steel door and it clicks open with the sound of an airlock. I assume this is where the holding cells are.

We enter, and turn a corner. That's when I see him.

Gale Hawthorne.

He's in a cell, behind a large, thick pane of glass. He's pacing back and forth quickly in the small cell. The floor and walls are cold, colorless concrete. The 'bed' is just a tiny slab of concrete, obviously not long enough to hold his long frame. The 'toilet' is a simple hole in the floor. There's a small opening in one of the walls that I assume is where they give him his food.

"I'll be upstairs," the Mayor tells me. "There's a guard right here if you need him," he points to a Peacekeeper, someone who I know and have sold game to, and he nods at me with a sympathizing look.

The Mayor exits and I turn to look at Gale. His shirt is drenched in sweat, as is his forehead. His eyes have a simply crazed look about them.

"Gale," I whisper.

"You came," he snaps.

"Peeta made me," I admit.

"So the bread boy's still alive, huh?" He teases.

"Yes," I nod.

"That's too bad," he smirks.

"What the hell Gale? You want him dead? What did he ever do to you?" I ask evenly, trying to not raise my voice and incite him.

"He stole you, probably raped you, and got you pregnant with a child that _rightfully should be mine_," he snarls, staring me down.

I can't believe that he would actually think that Peeta would rape me. Peeta is the nicest person I've ever met – and he was more than okay with waiting until I was completely ready before we even thought about having sex. Even now, after we've been married for more than two months, I'm still the one who usually instigates our encounters.

"Peeta would never do that," I say quietly.

"Sure," Gale mocks. "I know you, Everdeen, remember that. You never wanted kids. The only way you'd get pregnant is if he forced you to."

"My name is _Mellark_," I snap. I calm myself quickly. "Peeta didn't force me into anything. If you must know, he knew about how I felt about kids before we got married. I'm the one who decided that I would give them to him. I promised him in my wedding vows that I would. He had no idea, he was completely surprised," I explain.

"Sure, like I believe that load of bullshit," he sneers.

"Believe whatever the hell you want Gale. Like I give a shit anymore. You tried to murder my husband and my baby. You're dead to me," I tell him with rage.

"He doesn't deserve to live," he yells. "Neither does that mutt inside you!" He points to my belly, and I instinctually cover it with my hands, trembling slightly. He starts pounding on the glass, trying to get to me. I refuse to budge, staring him down.

After a few minutes of this, throughout which I remain stoically silent, he tires himself out and stand there glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, wondering about his look.

"You," he points at me with hate.

"What about me?"

"That girl Sarah was right. You're a whore."

"Excuse me Gale? What did you just call me?" I yell.

"A whore," he shrugs.

"Last night you claimed you love me, now you're telling me I'm a whore?"

"Yup. You can't even deny it, can you?"

"Of course I can! Peeta's my husband, Gale! He's the only man I've ever slept with!"

He scoffs.

"I'm going to change that when I get out of here," he threatens.

I shudder involuntarily at the insinuation that he's planning on raping me.

"Don't you dare come near me or my family," I threaten back. "I gave you enough chances, Gale, but I'm through with that. If you even think about coming close to me, I will kill you. And I won't give you a quick death with an arrow either. I'll make it slow and painful. Don't forget I won the Hunger Games. Out of the two of us, I'm the one who's taken human life before."

"I'd like to see you try," he sneers.

"Fuck you, Gale," I snap back. "Just leave us the hell alone. I never want to see or speak to you again, you hear me? What happened to you? You used to be such a good person. I trusted you. Every day when we went into the woods, I put my life in your hands. I put my family's safety in your hands when I went into arena. Then, because I don't love you like you do me, you try to destroy everything that I do love? Threaten to rape me? Peeta is right. I'm not to blame for this. You are. I gave you chances, and you're the one who squandered them. No more. I'm done. Any friendship we ever had is over, done with. Goodbye. Forever."

I don't wait around to hear his response. I turn and exit the room. I can hear him screaming behind me, calling me a whore and a slut and telling me he's going to get me. I decide there and then that damn the consequences, I'm going outside the fence and bringing back my bow. I have to protect my family at all costs.

"Mrs. Mellark," a Peacekeeper interrupts my thoughts as I go up the stairs to the first floor.

"Yes?"

"The Mayor wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

I nod and follow him through the maze of hallways and to the Mayor's office, where just last night I demanded he change the banner at the banquet. Now I'm here for a much different reason in a much different mood.

The Mayor is somber as I sit down in a chair across his large wooden desk from him.

"Katniss," he nods.

"Mayor," I nod back. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to explain some things to you. Mr. Abernathy has explained everything that transpired last night, and despite what Mr. Hawthorne claims happened, I'm inclined to believe Haymitch and you and your husband. Mr. Hawthorne has been charged with assault and battery. I have filed a restraining order on your behalf for your entire family, including your mother and sister. He legally can not come within five hundred feet of you, or he risks immediate imprisonment."

"I want him charged with attempted murder," I tell him with no emotion.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"He tried to strangle Peeta to death. He was about to kick me in the stomach, attempting to murder our baby, when Haymitch intervened. I don't want him getting out anytime soon."

"So I'm assuming you wish to press charges, obviously?" He asks.

"Yes. We will press charges," I nod.

"You realize this may result in Mr. Hawthorne being sent to the Capitol for subsequent punishments, Katniss? I know how close the two of you were," he gently explains.

"I know that. I don't care. He's already dead to me. He tried to take away everything that I love."

"Very well," the Mayor reluctantly nods. "I'll have to take statements from you, your husband, and Mr. Abernathy for the official record. You may be asked to travel to the Capitol to testify. Do you agree?"

"Yes. I'll give you my statement right now," I say. I want to get it over with.

I sit there for twenty minutes, sobbing while I recount the attack, from when Gale showed up on my porch to when we finally fell asleep. It's difficult, but I know I have to do it. For Peeta and the baby, and for me.

When I'm finished, the Mayor reads over my account, asks a few specific questions, then dismisses me. He tells me he'll be by later in the day to take Haymitch and Peeta's statements. I thank him and walk out.

I find Haymitch sitting on the front steps. I sit down next to him, sigh, and lean my head on his shoulder.

"How'd it go sweetheart?" He softly asks.

"He threatened to rape me," I bluntly tell him. "He accused Peeta of raping me, called me a whore, and told me that Peeta and the 'mutt' inside me don't deserve to live."

"That son of a bitch," Haymitch angrily says. "I'll kill him."

"I already threatened him, trust me," I assure him. "The Mayor is charging him with assault, battery, and three counts of attempted murder. He needs to come by the house later to take yours and Peeta's statements."

Haymitch seethes with rage, and I try to calm him down.

"Take me home, Haymitch, I need Peeta."

"Okay, sweetheart," he says, standing up and giving me a hand, "let's go."

As we walk away from the Justice Building, I take one last fleeting look at it over my shoulder. I've finally let go of Gale. Any piece of my heart that still had hope for him has vanished. He has caused me so much pain, anguish, and hurt. I'll always try to remember the boy I met in the woods all those years ago, but I'm afraid what he's done recently and the things he's said to me have overshadowed anything he did for me in the past.

I realize Gale was never what I needed, even now as a friend. He's full of fire and hate. Peeta is my dandelion in the spring, just like I told him. He gives me hope, love, and a future. I know that I would be able to survive without Peeta, just barely, but I wouldn't be living. It wouldn't be a life, just a pitiful excuse for an existence.

Back at our house, I make my way back to our bedroom. I see Prim kneeling on the bed, helping to feed Peeta some soup. They're both laughing and smiling. I see the familiar spark in Peeta's eyes. I lightly knock on the door.

"Kat!" Peeta exclaims happily when he sees me. Then he sees my downtrodden face. "It didn't go well, did it?"

"No. Prim, I need to talk to Peeta please. Thank you for helping," I gently ask her.

"No problem, Katniss," she replies. She takes the soup and leaves quietly.

I sit down in the chair and take Peeta's hand in both of mine.

"Peeta, I'm going to tell you everything, but please don't interrupt and don't get mad until I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay," he agrees.

"Gale's locked up in the basement of the Justice Building. When I showed up, I tried talking to him calmly. He started accusing you of things. He claimed you raped me, and that's how I got pregnant. I denied, of course, but he refused to listen. He then proceeded to tell me that you and our baby, which he called a 'mutt', don't deserve to live, and that's why he tried to kill you." I'm sobbing again, and Peeta squeezes my hands. "Then he just lost it, Peeta. I've never seen him like that. There was nothing behind his eyes, no soul, just hate. Peeta, he threatened to rape me when he gets out. I'm going to get my bow out of the woods and keep it in the house. I'm not taking no for an answer, that's final. Finally, I told him off, told him I'd kill him if ever came near us, told him our friendship was over and done with and I never wanted to see him again, and left."

"Kat, I'm so sorry," Peeta whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peeta. This is his fault. You were right. I gave him chances. He didn't want to listen to reason."

"I'll protect you, honey, no matter what. I'll keep you and the baby safe," Peeta assures me.

"I know, Peeta. I know," I reply quietly. "I spoke to the Mayor afterwards. He filed a restraining order for us against Gale. He's charging him with assault, battery, and three counts of attempted murder. He took my statement, and he needs to come by later and take yours. I told him we'd press charges, and even go to the Capitol to testify if we need to."

"Okay, Kat," Peeta nods. "I'm behind you, always."

I nod thankfully and lean over to kiss him, both of with tears streaming down our faces. I can taste the saltiness from them mixing while we kiss.

I curl up next to him and we drift off to sleep, wasting away the afternoon. We're woken up by Haymitch in the early evening to eat, then the Mayor shows up. He takes Haymitch's statement first, then Peeta's. Peeta struggles a bit to remember everything, and can only recount up to getting kicked in the ribcage. I sit with him holding his hand the whole time, caressing it softly, mouthing 'I love you' to him. He mouths it back between sentences.

We end up sleeping in the same position as the previous night, me on Peeta's right side gently pressed into him, the contact reassuring both of us. He strokes my hair softly as I sing him to sleep. He begged me to sing to him, and I finally gave in. He knows I can't deny him anything for too long.

My mother gives Peeta some painkillers and herbs to help with the pain and soreness, and when he finally passes out, he's out like a light. I spend a while just staring up at him, taking him in, thanking a higher power for keeping him with me.

Before I drift off to sleep, I crawl up, kiss him, and tell him I love him.

**A/N: Whew, that was an emotional chapter. I had to get through that, and we'll get back to the plot and the lead up to the Quell in the next chapter. Katniss' pregnancy will also start taking center stage. **

**Again, this is not the last we'll see of Gale Hawthorne. I know some of you just want me to kill him off, but I have plans. You'll have to wait and see. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. **

**If enough people review this chapter today, I'll write another one tonight…..**

**Keep reading and enjoying!**


	13. TLC, Phone Calls, & Visitors

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**REALLLLLLY explicit sexual scene in first part of this chapter. Read at your own risk…**

I wake up to Peeta softly running his hands through my hair. I don't mind a bit. It's one of my favorite ways to wake up, and he knows it. I look over at the windows and notice it's pitch black outside. I bring my watch up to my sight line and it reads 3:34 a.m. I quickly turn over and prop my chin right above his armpit.

"What are you doing up, Peeta?" I ask.

"Thinking," he shrugs slightly. "Sorry I woke you up, I couldn't help myself," he smiles, still playing with my hair.

"That's okay. I'd rather you did, actually. I don't like thinking of you lying here in the dark all alone with your thoughts."

"I'm not alone, I have you," he points out.

"Always," I tell him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Kat, I'm sorry," he says with sadness in his eyes.

I roll my eyes.

"What are you going to needlessly take the blame for now, Peeta?"

"I'm sorry we can't have sex," he explains sadly. "I know your hormones are….strong, and believe me, I love it as much if not more than you do. It's like a dream come true every time. I feel bad for you."

"Oh, Peeta," I sigh. "It's fine. I want you to get better. I'm not worried about it at all. Forget about it, okay?"

"Well, that's just it. I was thinking, and I realized….I still have my fingers."

As if to prove his point, he tickles the back of my neck, runs his fingertips down my back, quickly slides them under the waistband of my sweats and panties, and gently squeezes my butt playfully. I yelp a little and giggle, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Peeta, it's really okay. You don't have to do that for me," I tell him, even though I'm secretly already getting warm and…moist.

"I know I don't have to, Kat. I want to," he says.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" I'm not referring to the actual act, which we've done many times. I love it each and every time, and it always gets better as Peeta's techniques improve. I'm asking if his health is up for it.

He nods with a saucy grin. I return it.

"Okay, I guess. Let me lock the door." I get up off the bed and engage the lock on the door. I turn back and face Peeta. Before I get back on the bed, I ask him a question.

"Do you want me to, um, get naked?"

"No, that's okay, Kat, you don't have to unless you want to," he tells me.

I've become much more comfortable around Peeta since we got married, and am no longer shy about my body. I decide that he's laid up, hurting, and it certainly can't hurt to see his wife naked. He hasn't seen me in the nude since we were on the train-ride home. So I smile at him and slowly strip down to my dark blue bra and panties.

"I want you to take them off," I answer his questioning gaze. He looks stunned.

I crawl on the bed and kneel in front of him. He reaches behind me and expertly undoes my bra clasp with two fingers, grabbing it and tossing it to the side of the bed. His eyes widen when my breasts come into view. The pregnancy is starting to make them bigger, and Peeta is loving every minute of it. He beckons me over with his gaze. I understand what he wants and lean over. He takes my nipple in his mouth and softly licks around it. It hardens instantly, and a moan escapes the back of my throat. He moves to my other breast and repeats. When he's finished he lays soft kisses all over both of my breasts. I'm on fire now.

I lean back and dart my eyes down to my panties, silently asking him to remove them. He nods with a grin. He slides his fingers, still only using his right hand, under them and slowly starts sliding them down my thighs. When they reach my knees, he can't go any further.

"Hold on," I say.

I flip over and nestle my head back into the crook of his neck, careful of his injuries. I slide my panties off quickly. I can feel the moistness in them. As I'm about to toss them to join my bra, Peeta grabs my wrist. He takes them from me. He brings them up to his nose and inhales deeply, sighing.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask, intrigued.

"It's your scent, Katniss. It drives me wild."

I blush deeply. He tosses my panties and we're finally ready. I grab his wrist and swiftly bring it down to between my legs.

"Ready, baby?" He asks.

I can't speak, so I nod.

He slips two fingers inside me and I'm instantly in heaven. He starts sliding them in and out, his thumb working the spot right outside. I grip the sheets with one hand, holding on for dear life. My other is still gripping his wrist, unwilling to let him even try to move his hand away.

"Another," I moan.

He gets my meaning and slips a third finger in me, and my pleasure increases ten fold.

"I love you," he whispers as he continues.

"I..love..you..too," I manage between breaths. "Deeper, Peeta," I groan. He complies. "Yeah, right there," I moan.

After a few minutes, I feel the familiar pressure building up in my abdomen. Peeta can tell from my breathing, and starts moving faster and faster. I release the sheets and slap my hand over my mouth. I'd be embarrassed if Haymitch, who's still here, or my mom or Prim, who might be here, heard us.

When I come, my whole body shudders. Peeta never removes his fingers, riding it out with me. It's one of the most explosive orgasms I can remember. Maybe it's because it's been a couple days since we've had sex, or maybe it's because of Peeta. I don't know, and right now, I don't care.

When I finally stop trembling, I slowly turn my head and look up at Peeta. He has a stupid grin on his face. He brings his hand that was inside me up to his nose and smells it, sniffing my scent I guess. The first time he did that I found it kind of gross, but now I understand why he does it.

"Thank you," I whisper as I lean up to kiss him, slipping my tongue in his mouth. Our two tongues dance and explore, our lips moving in synch. We're getting pretty good at kissing.

We lie for a few minutes, me in post-orgasm afterglow, and wait for my breathing to return to normal. I can't help but feel a little guilty. He's the one who's hurt, beat up, and bruised, and he just made me come – hard. I decide to return the favor.

Without a word, I reach over and softly kiss every bruise on his chest that's within the reach of my lips. I then shift my body so I'm kneeling on both knees in front of his crotch. I untie the drawstring on his sweatpants before he finally realizes what's happening.

"Kat, you don't have to," he pleads softly.

"I know I don't have to, I want to," I throw his words back at him. I glare at him, letting him know it's no longer up for discussion. He nods in resignation, but smiles in anticipation.

I use both hands to slide his sweatpants and his boxers halfway down his thighs. He's already rock hard, and I grin.

I lean over and take him in my mouth, using my tongue to wet it, sliding up and down slowly. He moans softly.

"Oh my god," he groans as I slide my mouth down his entire length, which is quite a feat. I look up and we lock gazes, the intensity of it almost overwhelming.

I slowly build my speed up faster and faster, and I can hear his breathing getting quicker and quicker as he inches closer to his release.

"Kat, I'm going to come," he tells me, "move away, baby."

I shake my head slightly and keep him in my mouth, still sliding my tongue up and down. I feel his body tense then release, and he comes, hitting the back of my throat and sliding down slowly. It's warm and a little salty, but I'm not totally opposed to the taste. It is the unique taste of Peeta, my husband. I can see now why he loves to smell my panties and his fingers and what not. I keep him in my mouth as I move up and down, making sure he gets everything out. When I can feel that he's finished, I clean his length with my tongue slowly as he shivers, then I kiss the very tip of it and smile up at him. He has a completely bewildered look on his face, like he is having trouble believing what just happened.

"How was that?" I ask with a smile.

"Ohhhh," he moans.

"That good, huh?"

He just nods.

"Happy to be of service," I tell him as I pull his pants and boxers up, then hop off the bed, making my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I want to kiss Peeta – bad – but I know I need to wash my mouth out first.

When I'm done I return to the bed, snapping my bra back on and sliding my panties up. I lie down, snuggling into Peeta and kissing him slowly.

When we part, I cuddle into his neck softly, making sure to not aggravate any of his injured areas. We're both sated and satisfied now, and we both have wide smiles plastered on our faces.

"Did you, um, swallow all that?" He sheepishly asks.

"Of course," I nod.

"You didn't have t-"

"Shh," I quiet him. "I wanted to, Peeta. I wanted to do that for you, and for me."

"Wow. You really are the best wife in the world," he says in awe.

I giggle, thinking about my shortcomings in the domesticity department of our marriage, but accept Peeta's praise.

"Thank you, honey," I say. "You know you're the best husband in the world too."

He smiles wide.

We fall back asleep shortly thereafter, the lock still engaged on the door, as I'm only in a bra and panties.

The next time we wake up it's already light out. I'm still relaxed from our nocturnal activities, and I hope it lasts for a good portion of the day.

I kiss Peeta good morning, both of us still smiling, and hop in the shower. I strip as I make my way to the bathroom, giving Peeta a little show as I wiggle my butt. I hear him groan behind me. I leave the door wide open as I shower, giving Peeta a good view of me. He watches me the entire time, and I find it comforting in an odd way.

I dress in a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt, and just put a pair of wool socks on, knowing I probably won't leave the house today. I braid my hair back and sit on the bed next to Peeta.

"What are you doing today?" He asks.

"Taking care of my convalescent husband," I say like it should be obvious.

"See? Best. Wife. Ever."

A couple minutes later there's a knock at the door.

"Sweetheart?" It's Haymitch. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Kay," I tell him. "I'll be back," I say to Peeta, giving him a kiss before I make my way to the door.

"Kat," Peeta calls out before I leave. I turn. "If my mom shows up at any point, don't let her in under any circumstances."

"Why?" I ask.

He sighs deeply.

"The last time I got hurt like this, in high school, she got so angry at me that she ended up adding to my injuries. She cracked a rib and broke my arm, and gave me a black eye on top of it."

I'm overcome with sadness for Peeta, and blinding rage for his mother. I want nothing more than to comfort him right now, but there's someone waiting for me at the door.

"Okay, Peeta. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

I walk down the stairs yawning. The door is wide open, and I literally can't believe the person standing there next to Haymitch.

It's that bitch Sarah.

She picked the wrong time to show up.

I walk right up to her, seething, and it shows. I see her eyes widen.

"What do you want?" I ask firmly.

"I heard about Peeta," she says evenly. "I wanted to come by and help him."

"Really? I think we've got it handled."

"Do you? This is all your fault, I heard. It was your ex-boyfriend who beat him up, wasn't it? How can he even look at you?" She sneers.

"First, Gale is not my ex-boyfriend. He was my friend, nothing more. Second, this is Gale's fault, not mine or Peeta's. You've got a lot of nerve showing up on my doorstep and talking to me like this. Who do you think you are anyways?"

"This is Peeta's house," she retorts. "And he can let in whoever he wants," she sticks her nose up.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"This is my house too, Sarah. We're married, remember? I can go get the deed for you if you'd like. And as the co-owner of this home, I am refusing you entry."

"Well I guess we'll see what your 'husband' has to say about that after gets a taste of me," she snaps confidently. She puts air quotes around husband, implying something.

She tries to brush past me, but I'm ready for her. I've had enough. I grab her around the waist and shove her back out the doorway.

"Leave," I say, "or else." My right hand is twitching, wanting me to step to the right, reach into the coat closet, and get my bow. I went and got it last night after the sun went down. I've asked Haymitch to construct me a false wall in the closet to hide it behind, but he obviously hasn't had time to do it yet.

"Are you going to let her do this?" She asks Haymitch.

Haymitch just laughs, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sweetheart can do whatever she wants. I learned a long time ago to never mess with her."

Sarah huffs and takes a step forward to try and come in again. I'm done with this.

I reach back, and with all the strength I can possibly muster, punch her square in the face. She stumbles backwards and falls on her ass, blood gushing out of her nose.

"Get this trash off my porch, Haymitch," I tell him as I turn around and stomp back upstairs.

Peeta's eyes widen when I tell him who it was and what happened. He lightly scolds me for punching her, but relents when he understands that I'm emotional, and she kept pushing me. I did warn her.

A couple minutes later, the phone rings on our nightstand. I reach over and grab it.

"Mellark residence."

"_Mrs. Mellark? Plutarch Heavensbee."_

"Hi, Plutarch. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, we heard about what happened to you and your husband. We here are very sorry, and want you to know if there's anything you two need, don't hesitate to ask."_

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

"_It's the least I can do. Last night, I overnighted a package to you. It contains a special balm that will get rid of any scars Peeta might have from the attack. It should arrive on this afternoon's train."_

"Really? Um, thank you. That's great."

"_Of course. And, Mrs. Mellark, we want you to know that your continued support of our cause is also most appreciated, and we will not forget about you two."_

"Is it safe for us to talk about that?" I whisper, as if it would actually help if someone were listening.

He chuckles.

"_Yes, I assure you it's safe, Mrs. Mellark. I would not have called otherwise. Anyways, the plans for the upcoming Quell are kicking into high gear, and I'm sure we will have some things to go over with you, your husband, and Haymitch soon. I'll speak to you in the near future."_

"Thanks again, Plutarch. Have a good day."

"_You as well, Mrs. Mellark. Give my best to Mr. Mellark."_

"What did Plutarch want?" Peeta asks when I hang up the phone.

"He wanted to let us know he's thinking of you. He sent you a balm that will get rid of your scars. It should get here today. I'll get Prim to put it on you. He said he's going to have some stuff to talk to us about soon regarding the…um…rebellion."

"Oh," Peeta's eyes widen. "Okay." I nod.

Just then, Haymitch knocks on our door again.

"Yeah?" I call out.

"Katniss, there's someone at the door again."

I sigh and slap my hand on my forehead. It's been non-stop so far today.

I trudge down the stairs again, and, just like last time, the door is open. It's my in-laws. Rye, Nan, Peeta's dad, and I can see Peeta's mom standing in the back. I give the three men hugs and they whisper apologies, giving me soft reassuring kisses on the cheek.

"Can we go see him, sis?" Rye asks.

"Go on up, guys, he's in our bedroom. Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"Yes, Katniss," they say together. "Peeta has let us know in no uncertain terms to never piss you off."

I grin at that.

The three men walk past me and towards the stairs. His mom starts to walk in, but before she can, I reach my arm out and put my hand on the door, effectively blocking her path.

"No," I say simply.

"Excuse me?" She snaps.

"I said, no."

"This is my son's house, and I will go see him if I want to, brat," she snarls.

This again? I roll my eyes.

"It's my house too, you know. And Peeta already told me he doesn't want you here."

She actually looks a little hurt when I say that, and I scoff at her. She actually expects undying love from him after all she's done to him?

"Why not?" She folds her arms across her chest defiantly.

"He told me what you did last time he got hurt like this. Even if he hadn't, there's no chance in hell I'd let you near him. You know what I'll do to you if you even try to touch him."

She's even more mad now, if that's even possible.

"Listen to me, you piece of Seam shit. You don't deserve my son. You're no good for him. I don't care that you're pregnant, it's probably not even his baby. How you going to explain that one to him, huh?" Now she's just trying to bait me, and I see right through it. "You're going to mess up one of these days, and he's going to come to his senses and leave you, and then you'll have to crawl back to me and admit that I was right. Good luck."

I just bury my rage and smile at her.

"You can wait for your sons and husband on the porch. I'll tell Peeta you stopped by."

With that, I slam the door in her face.

"Make sure she stays out there until they leave, Haymitch." He's turning into our doorman today.

"You got it, sweetheart."

I go into the kitchen and eat a few cheese buns that were in the fridge, giving Peeta time with his family. About ten minutes later, I hear them come down the stairs.

"Bye, sis!" Rye and Nan call from the front.

"Bye, Katniss!" His dad calls.

"Bye, boys!" I call back.

I hear them open and close the door. I breathe a sigh of relief, she's gone.

I make my way back up to Peeta, who has a smile on his face from his visit, and lie down. I tell him about his mom, and he laughs at my reaction, telling me it was perfect. He thanks me for not letting her in. We settle in, cuddling, and I just wait for the inevitable next knock at the door.

Just as I predicted, it comes about an hour later.

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch quietly asks from outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I grumble as I kiss Peeta and roll off the bed in a huff.

I repeat my walk down the stairs, and gasp when I see who's at the door this time.

It's Gale's family. Hazelle, Rory, and Posy. I haven't talked to them in months. Not since before I married Peeta. Not since my relationship with Gale went downhill. Now I'm pressing charges against him. He tried to murder my family. I don't know how to react to his, not yet.

I glance to the right and notice Prim in the living room, apparently playing chess with Haymitch. I hear who I assume is my mom back in the kitchen.

"Um, hi," I quietly say when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Katniss," Hazelle says warily. "We heard about Peeta. We wanted to come pay our respects."

I nod.

"Thanks. We appreciate it. Rory, Posy, why don't you guys stay down here with Prim and Haymitch while I take your mom upstairs, okay?"

"Okay!" They happily yell, running into the living room.

"Come on," I say, turning back to Hazelle.

I lead her up the stairs. As we're walking down the hallway, she speaks so softly I almost can't hear her.

"I also wanted to talk to you and Peeta alone. About Gale, and everything that happened. If that's okay."

"Okay," I manage to say.

I lightly knock on the door and crack it open.

"Peeta? Hazelle is here to see you."

"Come on in!" He says happily. Sometimes I can forget how my husband always sees the best in people, no matter who they are or are related to.

Hazelle smiles softly and follows me into the room. I motion for her to take a seat in the chair on Peeta's left side as I hop back on the bed and resume my position on his right side.

"How are you feeling, Peeta?" She asks.

"Much better, thank you. Kat here has been helping me. I owe it all to her."

"Peeta," I blush.

"He's right, Katniss. I've heard you are doing a great job helping him," Hazelle adds.

I nod gratefully to both of them.

"Listen, I wanted to come here today for two reasons," she begins. "First, I wanted to see how you're doing. I'm actually a little overwhelmed at the extent of your injuries. The gossip around the District is only saying you were beaten, nobody is really talking about how badly. That kind of leads me into the second reason I'm here."

"Gale," Peeta surmises.

"Yes," Hazelle nods. "I've been to see him at the Justice Building. He tells a completely different story from what I've heard from other people, including the Peacekeepers and the Mayor. I want to believe my son, but I can't. If you don't mind, can you maybe quickly tell me what happened, from the beginning?"

Peeta and I look at each other, and slightly nod.

"Okay," I tell her. "Well it all started when Gale interrupted Peeta's and my first date. When I told him we were dating, he stormed off. Then he kept trying to corner me, but I always got away. One time in the woods I actually had to kick him in the crotch to get away from him. One day, a few weeks after that, he found me in the woods again and we talked for a while. I ended up having to tell him I was married to Peeta. Hazelle, he refused to believe that I wasn't in love with him, and repeatedly tried to get me to leave my husband. It got pretty heated, and I eventually aimed my bow at him and told him I didn't want him coming near Peeta or me again. He stayed away until after we got back from the Victory Tour. The night after the banquet, I was on the porch, and he showed up. We got into a yelling match, about my pregnancy and Peeta, and Peeta eventually came outside to see what was going on. When Gale saw him, he just snapped. He tackled Peeta and did this to him," I motion to Peeta's extensive injuries.

"Oh my god," Hazelle gasps. "I can't believe Gale would do all those things."

"Me either," I say. "He's changed, Hazelle, and I don't know who he is anymore. But that's not the end. He knocked Peeta unconscious, and had slapped me hard. I was on the floor trying to get stand back up. He – he – Hazelle, he was about to kick me in the stomach. He tried to kill our baby," I'm starting to sob. Peeta rubs my back soothingly. "Haymitch came out of nowhere and tackled Gale before he could kick me."

Hazelle is crying too now, her face in her hands, shaking her head slowly back and forth. Peeta ignores the pain in his left shoulder, reaching out his left hand, softly placing it on her arm in a comforting gesture. I'm reminded, yet again, of how good of a man he truly is.

"What did he tell you?" I croak out.

Hazelle composes herself a little before she speaks.

"He told me that you were in love with him, and refused to admit it. That Peeta attacked him, and he fought back in self-defense, and got thrown in jail because you two are Victors. He also apparently lied and said that you told him you'd leave Peeta for him once he gets out of jail."

"WHAT!?" I yell. "That is flat-out lie. All of those things are lies, obviously."

"I know," she nods sadly.

"Hazelle," I say quietly. She looks up at me. "When I went to see him yesterday….he threatened to rape me when he gets out."

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"No…"

I nod somberly.

"It's true," I say, barely above a whisper.

I don't thinks she needs to know the horrible things Gale said about our baby, or the things he accused Peeta of. I'm sure they'll come out during the trial, but I can't find it in my heart to say it right now.

"Look, Hazelle," Peeta speaks up, gently. "We understand that Gale is your son. You will always love him, no matter what. We have our own child on the way, so we're beginning to understand that bond. We just can't risk having him around our family anymore, ever. He took it too far this time."

"I know," she admits. "And I understand. I'll do everything in my power to help keep you safe."

"Thank you," Peeta and I say at the same time.

"But I need you to know, when this goes to trial, I will be on his side of the courtroom. He's still my son, even if he tried to – to – to do those horrible things. I won't testify unless they ask me to, but I promise I will tell the truth if I do. Now that I know the full truth, I see everything much clearer. The way Gale has been acting these last few months, I should have seen this coming."

"You can't blame yourself," Peeta whispers. "Nobody could have known he'd do this."

"But I'm his mother!" She exclaims frantically. "I should know him better than anyone. Now I have no idea what he's thinking, or why he does the things he does. It's like he's not the man I raised. I just don't know anymore, I don't know."

I get up off the bed and walk around it, leaning over and wrapping my arms around Hazelle. She sobs into my chest.

"Shh, it's okay," I whisper. "Nobody blames you, we never will. This isn't your fault. It's nobody but Gale's. We're okay, Hazelle, we're going to be fine. You need to worry about Rory and Posy now. Make sure they grow up to be the great people I know you will mold them into."

"Thank you, Katniss," she croaks out. "I'm stunned that I can come in here, and given what Gale has done to the two of you, you have treated me with such respect and care. You truly are wonderful people, and you will make great parents."

"Thank you," Peeta sincerely says. She reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing it.

"I'm going to take her out," I tell Peeta quietly. He nods.

I wrap an arm around her waist and slowly lead her back down the hall. She's almost stopped sobbing now. I stop at the guest bathroom so she can clean herself up. She nods gratefully, and when she's ready, we go downstairs together.

We thank each other again, hug, and she leaves with Posy and Rory. I give Haymitch a quick recap of the visit, and he is also amazed at our reactions.

The rest of the day goes this way. People show up at the door, Haymitch answers, and if it's someone important enough, comes and gets me. Delly and Madge stop by and see Peeta. He's happy to see them both. Most people just want to pay their respects and some drop off food for us. It's starting to pile up on the kitchen table and the counters. I grab some cookies that his dad left us and bring them up to Peeta at one point. His dad told me they were his favorite. We also receive more phone calls. Effie calls, and I can tell she's crying, frantic about Peeta. I spend a half hour calming her down. Not my favorite thing in the world. The Mayor calls to check on us, and reassures us Gale is still under lock and key, and that the charges are pending.

At one point, Haymitch walks to the train station to get the package Plutarch sent us. I give it to Prim, and she tells me she'll apply it to Peeta's scars in a couple days after she takes his stitches out.

Finally the sun goes down and the stream of visitors trickles out. I'm exhausted from going up and down the stairs about a thousand times. I don't think I've ever received so many hugs.

I get ready for bed, making sure Peeta has everything he needs. I bring him his toothbrush so he can brush his teeth. I tell him I'm going to make him get up and walk tomorrow. He protests, but I'm adamant that he will at least try.

Eventually I curl up next to Peeta and drift into a dreamless, heavy sleep.

Today was one of the longest days of my entire life.

**A/N: Phew! An emotional chapter. I had to have some of those conversations written, so I did them all in one chapter. The next chapter will skip forward in time a bit as we begin to move the plot along towards the Quell and the Rebellion. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! It motivated me to sit down and write today's second chapter. I'll try and write the next chapter in the morning tomorrow, and if I get enough reviews again, I'll write a second chapter in the afternoon/evening like today. I just HAVE to watch the Giants game against the Redskins in the afternoon….**

**Keep reading and enjoying! Ta ta for now. **


	14. Baby Names & Opening Arguments

_About Two Months Later_

It's been a little over two months since the attack. Peeta recovered fairly quickly. I didn't let him sit around and wallow, I forced him to start getting up every day. Soon he was walking again without aid. A few days later he felt well enough to walk to the bakery, but didn't do any work. Prim took his stitches out and applied the balm Plutarch sent us. The next morning, I couldn't see any remnants of his scars on his face or the back of his head. His ribs took a while to heal, but they did eventually. He slowly but surely got back into his regular routine, encouraging me to do the same. He said he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

While he was convalescing, he insisted we keep pleasuring each other every morning. He used his fingers and I used my mouth. After a few days we were getting so good at it we both had to slow down constantly. He insisted he was okay if I wanted to get on top of him, but I wanted to wait until he felt up to participating before we tried having sex. That came one night as I was washing the dishes. He came up behind me, surprising me. He snapped open the button on my jeans and quickly lowered my zipper, sliding his right hand under my panties and slipping three fingers inside me. His left hand snaked up under my shirt and gripped my breast softly. He kissed my neck and nibbled on my earlobe. I tried to turn around, but he refused to let me, and kept going until I came. Finally, I spun around, going for his jeans like he did mine. I grabbed him by the belt loop and led him to the kitchen table. I told him I was serious about that. I hoisted myself up and sat on the table. I looked up at him, and as seductively as I could, said, 'undress me'. He was more than happy to comply, and soon he was pulling me towards him and slipping inside me. My world felt complete again with Peeta filling me up to the brim, and when he finally came, after making sure I had at least two more times, I was in ecstasy. Since that night, we've built back up to resuming our previous level of intimacy.

The pregnancy is coming along great. I go to each and every one of my doctor's visits, Peeta holding my hand every time. We get ultrasounds done, and every time we see our baby on that little monitor, we can't help but cry in joy. It's getting more real daily. I still remember the day when my baby bump finally became visible. I was standing in our bathroom, naked in front of the mirror, looking at my profile. I was slowly rubbing my belly, checking out the very slight bump that represented our child. Peeta came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, asking me what I was doing. When I told him, he rushed around me, kneeled in front of me, and kissed the bump softly. Since then, it's been growing every day, and now I'm blatantly and obviously pregnant. I've started wearing more and more of the maternity clothes Cinna made for me. I hunt less and less, only going about two times a week, and most of the time not even bringing my bow, just going for a walk. I find myself tired more easily, and hungry more often. Peeta, of course, has been amazing, not caring if I wake him up at three in the morning asking him to make me a five-course meal. He deals with all my crazy mood swings, where one minute I'm telling him how much I love him, and the next I'm screaming at him for getting my pregnant, telling him it's all his fault. I always apologize profusely, which he tells me constantly is unnecessary, and I inevitably break down and sob in his arms. It's actually brought us closer, if that was even possible.

Today, we're on our way to the Capitol. Our reason for going there is two-fold. First, Gale's trial is about to begin, and Peeta, Haymitch, my mom, Prim, and I have been called to testify for the prosecution. Hazelle, Posy, and Rory are already there. When we found out when we'd be going, we created the second reason, scheduling an appointment with the best OB-GYN in the city. Instead of staying in the Training Center, which was again offered to us, Peeta and I decided to stay in a hotel. We didn't need to deal with those memories while we were already going to bring back the memories of the attack. We booked a large suite that took up the entire top floor of the nicest hotel in the Capitol. When they found out it was for us, they refused to take our money. We got Haymitch, my mom, and Prim each a room on the floor below us. I called Hazelle, and she told me she was staying with some friends on their couch, so I booked her a couple rooms as well. At first, she tried to refuse, but I insisted.

We've met briefly with the prosecution when they came out to 12 to do discovery and take depositions. Apparently, Gale's lawyers are going with emotional distress and temporary insanity as their main defense. The prosecution tells us that as long as we tell the truth about how Gale had been acting in the months leading up, then right before, during, and after the attack, we will be able to show that it was not a moment of insanity, but rather a conscious and purposeful decision to attack us. They're confident in our chances. The trial is causing quite the uproar in the Capitol. When the details leaked to the media, reporters flocked to our house. Haymitch and my mom stationed themselves on the front porch for days while Peeta and I locked ourselves inside with the blinds drawn. After deliberations, we got the judge to agree to make the trial closed to the public. Panem doesn't need to know the gritty details of what really happened. What was really said and done.

We arrive in the Capitol, and, as we kept our arrival time a secret, only Effie is waiting to meet us. She takes us to our hotel and we settle in. The trial starts tomorrow morning.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Peeta asks me as I lie on the bed, my forearm covering my eyes.

I sigh.

"Yeah," I say, not even convincing myself.

"You're a terrible liar, honey."

I chuckle. He always sees through me.

"It's just – I never thought our friendship would ever come to this. I have to get up in front of a court and tell them the horrible things he's said to me. I have to recount, in excruciating detail, about when he tried to murder my family. I'm just emotional about it all, I guess."

"You're allowed to be, Katniss. Nobody blames you at all for getting emotional about this. You're pregnant, after all. This would be hard on anyone, and you and Gale used to be close. I just – I guess I just feel guilty," he almost whispers the last part, and I strain to hear it.

"Why?" I ask, turning on my side to face him.

"This all started because we started dating. I feel like it's my fault. That if we hadn't fallen in love, Gale wouldn't be on trial and you'd still be hunting everyday with him. You'd still have your friend."

Peeta has used this argument before, and each time I have to talk him down. It's in his nature to take the blame, not wanting those he loves to hurt.

"Peeta, look at me," I coax. I gently place my hand on his cheek and turn his face to me. "I will never regret falling in love with you. Do you hear me? It was, and is, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I would do it a million times over if it meant I lost Gale but gained you. Okay? So stop feeling guilty. I've never blamed you, and I never will. This is his fault, honey. We're here because of him, and no one else."

He slowly nods, but I still feel that I haven't completely gotten through to him. I sigh.

"Look, Peeta, I know you. I know no matter what I say, you'll still feel guilty deep down. Please, don't. Do it for me. Your wife. I'm begging you. I need you here with me, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Our baby needs you, Peeta. I can't have you destroying yourself over something that was out of your control to begin with. Hear me? Got it?"

A tear escapes his eye, and I gently wipe it off. When I bring up the baby like that, it always causes him to get emotional. He knows I'm right.

"Okay, Kat. I promise I'll try. For you and the baby."

I smile and lean over to give him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, husband."

He smiles back at me, his blue eyes shining as he reaches down to rub my belly.

"Peeta, do you realize we haven't even begun to discuss baby names yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we don't know the gender yet," he points out.

"So? That doesn't mean we still can't talk about it, right?"

"I guess you're right. Got any names in mind?"

I think for a minute. I want our baby to be unique, to be their own person. Prim, Peeta and I all have very unique names that fit our personalities.

"I don't know," I honestly say. "What about you?"

"Well, I called Effie a few weeks ago and had her do some research at the library. She came up with a few names from some ancient languages that I think would work."

"Okay, what are they?" I ask excited.

"Okay, well, most names in the centuries before Panem came from an ancient language called Hebrew. So most of these names are from that."

I nod in understanding.

"The first is Abel. It means 'a breath'. I think it's beautiful, and I know when our baby does take that first breath, it'll be such an amazing moment for both of us."

"I like it, Peeta, for a boy. What else?"

"The next is Elan. It means 'tree'. I think you can guess why I chose that one. The feminine version is Ilana."

"Okay, I like that one too. Keep going."

"My favorite is Joshua. It means salvation or savior, for a boy. I think it's strong and individual, but also unique."

"I agree. I really like it. Joshua," I try out while rubbing my stomach. I feel the baby give a little kick. "Well, the baby likes it." We smile. "I think I want to name the baby Joshua if it's a boy. Can we?"

Peeta smiles even wider.

"Yes. If it's a boy, Joshua."

"Okay, what about if it's a girl?"

"Well, there's Tahlia, which means 'morning dew'. Or there's Shoshanna, which means 'lily' or 'rose'. There's also Nava and Yafa, both of which mean 'beautiful'. But my favorite for a girl is simply Eve. It means 'life'. And it also reminds us of Everdeen, your maiden name. I want to also honor your family, Kat."

"Oh, Peeta. I love the name Eve. Okay. Joshua for a boy, Eve for a girl."

"Wow. I can't believe it was that easy," Peeta grins.

"Well, when my husband does all the work, it's not too difficult. But Peeta, if we have a girl, can her middle name be Rue? We wouldn't be here without her, and I want to remember her."

"Of course, Kat. I think that's wonderful. Eve Rue Mellark. It's a beautiful name."

I smile when he says the full name for the first time.

"What should the middle name be if we have a boy, though?" He asks.

"Hmmm," I ponder. "I know this will sound crazy, but what about Haymitch? He's a huge reason of why we're still alive, and he's going to be the baby's godfather, right?"

"Yeah. I like it. I think he'd be honored, even if he teases us about it. So, Eve Rue Mellark or Joshua Haymitch Mellark. We got the names, Kat!"

"You know, we should tell Prim and Haymitch they're going to be the godparents at some point. They'll go wild, especially Prim. She gets to be an Aunt and a godmother."

"Why don't we do it right now before we go to bed?" Peeta suggest.

I agree, and pick up the phone and quickly call both of their rooms. We can hear the private elevator to our floor ding a couple minutes later, and we meet Prim and Haymitch in the living room.

"Have a seat guys," Peeta motions to the couch. "There's something we want to talk to you about."

Peeta helps me sit down with a hand on my lower back like always, and sits next to me. We hold hands, and Prim and Haymitch are both smiling at us. I hope this blindsides them.

"So what is it, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks after a moment. "I need my beauty sleep."

We chuckle.

"Well," Peeta begins. "Kat and I were discussing some things about the baby, and…" He looks to me and nods. I'm glad he's letting me do this.

"Haymitch," I look to him. "We'd be honored if you would be our baby's godfather."

His jaw drops.

"Really?" He asks me. I nod. "Really?" He asks Peeta. He nods as well. "Um, I would be honored. Really, I would. I don't really know what to say. Thank you."

"Of course, Haymitch," I say. "You've been such a huge part of our lives, and we want you to be in our baby's life as well. We know you'll take care of him or her just like you take care of us, and always protect our family. You're a part of this family as much as anybody, whether you like it or not."

He nods vigorously, his eyes showing his fierce determination.

Now I turn to Prim, who is fidgeting with excitement. I'm sure she knows what I'm about to say, but I still want to say it, and I know she wants to hear it.

"Prim," I smile. "You're going to be an Aunt. Peeta and I know you're going to be an amazing, loving, kind Aunt, and we couldn't ask for a better person to help us raise our baby. That's why we want you to our child's godmother."

"Of course!" She yells as soon as I finish the word godmother. She darts out of her seat and envelops me and Peeta into a tight hug, crying in joy. I knew this would be her reaction. Behind her, I see Haymitch smiling wide.

After a minute, Prim sits back down next to Haymitch, still sobbing quietly. I find a few tears falling from my eyes as well.

"Hey!" Prim exclaims. "Have you guys decided on names yet?"

"Actually," Peeta smiles. "We just agreed right before we called you, believe it or not. Want to hear them?"

"Yes!" They both say.

"Kat?" He prompts me.

"Well," I start. "If it's a boy, Joshua Haymitch Mellark." I see Haymitch's eyes widen and he looks like he actually might cry. "If it's a girl, Eve Rue Mellark."

"Oh, Katniss, those are beautiful names!" Prim gushes.

"Thank you," Peeta nods gratefully. "We decided that if we have a girl, and we end up ever having a boy after, we'll name him Joshua, and vice versa. We really like the names we picked."

"Thank you," Haymitch mumbles. He quickly gets up and is halfway to the door before he turns around. "I'm honored, you two, deeply honored. I'm going to go dump all my alcohol down the drain." With that, he leaves the three of us speechless as he makes his way back to his room, determined to be sober for our baby.

Prim stays for a little while, talking with Peeta and me about the baby and about the trial. She and my mom are supposed to testify about the few times they encountered Gale, as well as the extent of Peeta's injuries from the attack, as they were the ones who treated him. Gale's lawyers have apparently claimed that we're lying about how badly he was beaten. It makes me glad I took pictures of each and every injury the day after the attack, just in case.

Peeta and I go to sleep, me on my side and Peeta's chest against my back, his arms wrapped around my torso protectively, his face buried in my hair. I'm still nervous and anxious about tomorrow, but I know with my husband by my side, I can accomplish anything I set my mind to.

The next morning brings sunshine and a clear, beautiful day. It belies my mood, which is rather somber and depressed. When I woke up, I realized that, today, I was going to Gale Hawthorne's trial for assault, battery, harassment, and the attempted murder of my family, as well as a litany of lesser charges. Peeta tries to cheer me up, blowing raspberries on my stomach, which always makes me giggle. He really does make everything better.

Effie arrives promptly at eight, and all five of us plus Effie pile into the limousine she hired. She hired another one for the Hawthorne's when I asked her to, and they left a little while before us. We went out the back of the hotel to avoid the crowd that had gathered out front. Apparently one of the front desk workers, when she found out we were staying here, told just about everybody in the Capitol where to find the star-crossed lovers from District 12. Thanks, appreciate that.

The courthouse isn't far, and we pull up ten minutes after leaving the hotel. The crowd on the front steps is huge. People are holding up signs. Some of them say 'We love you Katniss and Peeta!'. Others say 'Send Gale to Jail!'. Good rhyme, I think mockingly. However, as there are always people who never believe what they hear or see, I even see one sign that says 'Katniss and Peeta are liars! Set Gale free!' Huh. I'm itching to stomp over there and teach that guy a lesson, but Peeta sees it in my eyes, and tightens his grip around my waist as we make our way through the crowd and up the steps. Haymitch is in front of us, barreling through the crowd, making a lane for us, screaming, "Pregnant Victor coming through! Trust me, you don't want to make her angry!"

Finally we make it inside. After we go through the customary metal detectors and are cleared by the Peacekeepers, we are led down a hall to the assigned courtroom. The prosecution explained to us how the trial will run, so I know that there is a good chance none of us will have to testify for a few days.

I take a deep breath and walk in, hand in hand with Peeta. We walk towards the front of the gallery section. I see Hazelle, on the left side, sitting in the first row. I immediately go and give her a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hazelle, about all of this," I whisper.

"Shh, Katniss. This isn't your fault. Thank you so much for everything you've done for us. The hotel, the limo. You're too kind to us."

"It's nothing. I wish I could do more," I tell her honestly.

After I also greet Posy and Rory, who look very cute all dressed up, I go and sit in between Peeta and Prim in the first row behind the prosecution table. The courtroom would normally fill up with spectators, but as the trial is now closed doors, there are only a select few people here.

A few minutes go by, and the prosecutors show up. They greet us and reassure us of the strength of the case. Then, the defense comes in. I'm disgusted almost immediately. Gale apparently is represented by the most stereotypical Capitol resident I've ever seen. It's almost like a male Effie. I point him out to Peeta who gasps in horror along with me.

Finally, we see a back door open, and two Peacekeepers appear. Gale is behind them. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit. He's in shackles. His hands are handcuffed, as are his feet, and there's a chain connecting the two, so it's difficult for him to walk. He waddles like a duck. He's staring at the ground, so I can't see his face yet. Peeta grips my hand tightly as we watch him make his way to the defense table. He sits down after greeting his family quietly.

I'm still staring at the back of his head when he suddenly turns towards me, and our eyes meet. Gray meets gray. I used to see compassion and friendship in his eyes. They used to give me comfort. Now, all I can see is hate. Blinding, inconsolable rage, all directed at my family and especially me. His months in jail have apparently made him worse, not better.

I almost lose it when he actually mouths '_fuck you, Catnip_'.

"Don't worry about him," Peeta whispers softly in my ear. "We're going to win this."

I nod gratefully and turn to give him a quick, reassuring kiss.

The judge comes in and we all rise in respect. He looks fairly normal for a Capitol judge. We're told he's very fair, listens to all the evidence, and follows the law of the letter. The prosecutors tell us we couldn't have asked for a better judge to try and get Gale convicted. It provides some comfort, but we're still at the beginning of the trial.

The judge speaks for a long time, laying out the rules and regulations of the courtroom, what he expects from both sides, and how the trial will proceed. Eventually, the opening statements begin.

The prosecutors give a quick overview of the attack, beginning all the way back to the day I first told Gale I was dating Peeta. They make sure to point out how Gale acted every time he saw me in between those two events, the cornerstones they call them. The judge takes it all in, and I see his eyes widen when the attack is described, and his head shakes ever so slightly.

The defense, like the prosecution predicted, tries to explain that Gale had been pushed to the limit by my 'malicious and unfair' treatment of him, and that he 'went temporarily insane when Mr. Mellark attacked him, acting in self-defense as any man would'. Unbelievable. We have witnesses, including Peeta, Haymitch and me that actually saw what happened, as well as Prim and mom, who saw the aftermath. We also have photos from Gale's booking that night that show he didn't have a scratch on him, except for a bruise where I'd punched him in the kidney and where Haymitch had to eventually knock him out. Apparently, he pissed blood for two weeks. Good.

Having heard the opening arguments, both of which took a few hours, the judge asks each side about witnesses. Looking at his watch, he decides to reconvene in the morning and begin to call witnesses for the prosecution.

Gale is led out, and he doesn't look at me again. I watch his back as he leaves. I hope his cell is uncomfortable and that they're giving him terrible, tasteless food.

Eventually, we exit the courthouse and make it back to the limo. Back at the hotel, I take a much needed nap.

When I wake up, Peeta is overly excited. He lays out a maternity dress for me and asks me to put it on. I do, and he comes out in one of my favorite suit and tie combos. He leads me downstairs and to the limo. We pull up to a fancy restaurant, and he explains he wanted to take his wife out to dinner. I kiss him. When we get inside, however, the place is empty.

"Are you sure they're open, Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah. I rented the whole place out. I wanted tonight to be about you, Kat."

He really is perfect.

We eat, and I manage to smile and laugh throughout, Peeta keeping my spirits up. It is one of the best dates we've gone on in a while.

When we make it back to our room at the hotel, I reward his thoughtfulness by stripping down and pulling him into the bed with me.

He makes love with me from behind, and I am able to forget why we're here and what I may have to talk about for a while. For a few magical minutes, it's just Peeta, our baby, and me.

My family.

**A/N: Okay. There's chapter 14. They picked baby names, and the trial has begun. Next chapter will include the trial, as well as the announcement and reactions to the Quarter Quell. What will happen? Who knows? I don't yet, like I said, I'm winging it. **

**I'm not sure yet whether I want them to have a boy or girl. Most fics seem to have them have a girl first, because that's what happens in the epilogue. We've obviously left the book behind ages ago, so I want you guys to tell me what you'd rather see. Joshua or Eve? By the way, I am Jewish (obviously), and my name is Josh. He he. So, let me know in the reviews and PMs which you'd rather see. **

**Thanks as always for all the reviews, PMs, and support. It's greatly appreciated. Again, if this chapter gets enough reviews in the next few hours, I might sit down tonight and write chapter 14. We'll have to wait and see!**

**Keep reading and enjoying! Shalom!**


	15. The Trial of Gale Hawthorne

The judge slams the gavel down twice, the sound reverberating throughout the large courtroom, the high ceilings causing an echo.

"Court is in session," he states.

Everyone sits quietly.

Gale is in the same seat as yesterday, again in his bright orange jumpsuit and shackles. On the back of his jumpsuit are the initials 'CJS'. I assume it stands for 'Capitol Justice System', the official name.

The judge gives a quick overview of his expectations for the day, and then begins after a few minutes.

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

The prosecution starts out small, leaving the 'star' witnesses, who are Peeta, Haymitch, my mom, Prim, and me, until near the end. They call various people from around 12, who testify to Gale's state of mind in their interactions with him in the months leading up to the attack. There is a consensus among them that he was always short, rude, condescending, and angry for no apparent reason. The butcher even tells a story about how he once caught Gale muttering, 'I'm going to kill that damn Katniss Everdeen'. It makes me shudder in my seat.

During the defense's cross examinations, they attempt to pick apart the witnesses testimonies, but fail each time. District 12 sticks together, always, and Gale is certainly now a pariah. The defense gets frustrated, and once asks a witness if they would consider me 'mentally unstable' because of my time in the Games. The prosecution objects, obviously, but before the Judge can sustain the objection, which he eventually does, the witness speaks up.

"Katniss _Mellark_," the defense was still calling me Katniss Everdeen, despite warnings from the bench, "is not 'mentally unstable', sir. If anyone in this courtroom is, it's your client. Katniss is kind, caring, loving, has a wonderful heart, and is a great wife. I take offense to your insinuation."

The lawyer looks like someone just shot his puppy, and he dismisses the witness with no further questions. I give her a hug when she returns to her seat. It was the lady who ran the small general store in town.

Finally, the prosecution starts getting to the bigger witnesses. They call my mom to the stand.

"Mrs. Everdeen," the prosecutor begins, "can you please tell us the state of your son-in-law on the night in question, after your daughter led you to her house?"

"Certainly," my mom says confidently, glaring at Gale. "Peeta was in a bad way. He had large gashes on both his cheeks and the back of his head. There were deep strangle marks on both side of his neck. His chest was entirely covered in dark, deep bruises. Four of his ribs were cracked. His left shoulder was completely out of its socket."

"You and your daughter, Primrose, attended to his wounds. Where was your other daughter during this?"

"Katniss was, as you can probably guess, overcome with emotion. I didn't want her to see her husband like that, so Haymitch led her out of the room until we finished treating him. When we let her in, she refused to leave his side for a very long time."

He asks a few more questions which my mom answers honestly. Then the defense starts their cross examination, but are unable to disprove anything. The pictures I took are on display, and its obvious that she's telling the truth about Peeta's injuries.

Prim is next.

The prosecution has her basically repeat everything my mom says, to emphasize the veracity of her testimony, and to hammer home how horrible the situation truly was. Then the defense gets up, and asks an almost rude question.

"Why do you think your sister was overcome with emotion? Is it because her ex-lover had beaten her current lover? Or because the two men she loves were fighting over her?"

Prim, who rarely, if ever, gets mad, is seething with anger. She takes a moment to calm herself before she answers. And I couldn't be more proud of my little duck.

"My sister was never Gale's lover, and you suggesting she was at any point is a flat out lie. I thought you had to tell the truth in court? She was overcome with emotion because she was forced to watch her former friend viciously beat her husband into unconsciousness. If Haymitch hadn't intervened when he did, there is a good chance Peeta would not be sitting here today. She also happens to be pregnant, or did you forget that too? My mom and I could barely hold back our own tears when we worked on Peeta. He's my brother-in-law. I love him. It killed me to see him like that, so helpless. And it wasn't a fight, sir. Peeta did not fight back. He knew he had to have Gale's rage directed at him. Even when his life was on the line, his first thought was not of himself, but of his wife and his unborn child. That, sir, is bravery. You wouldn't know it if it hit you over the head. Now, I'm done, your honor, I'm going back to sit with my sister."

Without another word, she stomps off the stand, the Judge nodding his approval. He calls the defense over for a sidebar, and I can see him scolding them yet again. They've been on his bad side all day.

Haymitch is next on the stand.

"Your honor, we call as our next witness, the Victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy."

Haymitch, who is as sober as the Judge, recounts what he remembers of that night. How he was in his living room when he heard my screams, and immediately dropped everything. He ran across the lawns, up the steps, and tackled Gale. He hadn't know what was happening, but he saw Peeta and me on the floor, had heard my sobbing and screaming, and reacted.

The prosecution asks a few more questions, about Gale's state of mind after the attack, and if he had said anything to Haymitch when he woke up and I was still getting my mom and Prim.

"Yes, he spoke to me briefly before I gagged him," Haymitch explains. He takes a deep breath. I've never heard what he's about to say. "He told me, and I quote, 'When I get out, I'm going to come back here and kill that little bitch. You and little bread boy won't be able to stop me. I'm going to kill that mutt inside her too.' It took all my strength not to hurt him any more, and that's when I gagged him and put him outside for the Peacekeepers to retrieve. I didn't want Katniss to have to listen to him any longer."

Gale has stayed emotionless up to now, but now he's staring at the floor shaking his head slowly. Could it be remorse? No, it can't. Because when he turns to me, he has a sadistic smile on his face, and a wild look in his eyes. Peeta burrows me into his side, protecting me.

The defense gets up to question Haymitch next.

"Mr. Abernathy, you said you tied up and gagged Mr. Hawthorne. Don't you think that was cruel and unnecessary? You could be charged with assault, Mr. Abernathy. Also, were you drinking the night of the attack? How can anyone in this courtroom trust your testimony?"

Haymitch looks about as mad as Prim did.

"Look, friend," he says the word friend through his teeth sarcastically. "This entire country knows I'm a drunk. It's no big secret. But I know what happened that night, and I told the truth as best I know it. Gale was uncontrollable. If I hadn't tied him up, I'm almost positive he would have attacked Katniss when she returned. Are you forgetting that the last thing he was doing before I tackled him was attempting to murder her unborn child? Or are you overlooking that fact as well?"

"Counselor," the Judge interjects, "Mr. Abernathy is not on trial. The truth of his testimony is not in question. We have heard the same story from every witness. Stop badgering the witnesses. Do not make me warn you again."

Peeta is next. I give him a quick kiss.

"Your honor, as our next witness, the prosecution calls the co-Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Mr. Peeta Mellark."

Peeta tells his story calmly and slowly. He tells of the various times we encountered Gale, and what happened each time. He tells of my reactions, how I wanted to remain Gale's friend and gave him numerous chances, but Gale outright refused each time. He recounts how he was painting when he first heard the yelling. He came downstairs, and when he saw Gale, asked what he was doing at our house. That's when Gale snapped and lunged at him and tackled him through the doorway. Peeta tells how he had looked at me, really looked at me, and knew he had to protect me at all costs, so he took the beating. I'm crying in my seat now, Prim trying to comfort me, but she knows I need Peeta's arms around me. He tells how he remembers falling into darkness when he blacked out, and waking up in bed, me at his side. I smile when he tells the entire court that when he woke, he didn't care how hurt he was, because I was alive, with him, and safe.

The defense again tries their worn tactic of attempting to discredit Peeta's testimony. They claim he was jealous of Gale's and my friendship, and that's why everything happened. They claim that he instigated the fight, which has been proven false already. Peeta calmly explains how he was actually the one who kept encouraging me to try and reach out and get through to Gale, even after the attack, as he knew how close we used to be, and wanted me to have closure.

Finally, it's my turn, and I'm shaking with nerves.

"Your honor, the prosecution would like to call its final witness, the co-Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Mrs. Katniss Mellark."

I kiss Peeta, needing to feel his lips on mine, and slowly make my way to the stand, one hand on my protruding belly and the other supporting my lower back. Sitting on the hard wood benches of the courtroom for two straight days is taking its toll on my pregnant body.

I tell, in excruciating and painful detail, the story of my long, tumultuous friendship with Gale Hawthorne. I tell how when I first told him I was dating Peeta, he stormed off. How that night, he tried to force himself on me and kiss me, so I slapped him. How he cornered me against a tree once (I leave out the fact we were outside the fence, for obvious reasons), and was forced to kick him in the crotch to get away. The prosecution asks if I feared for my life, and I said yes, absolutely. I explain the long conversation I had with Gale when I admitted Peeta and I were already married, and how he kept trying to get me to leave him for Gale. I tell about how for the next couple months, he left us alone, but was always seen lurking around watching us, rage on his face. Finally, I get to the night he attacked us.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I recount that fateful night, from when I went out onto the porch, to how my conversation with Gale turned into a shouting match.

"What did Mr. Hawthorne say when you told him of your pregnancy?" The prosecutor asks. I sigh deeply.

"This is a direct quote. I'd never forget what he said to me that night. He yelled, 'I should be the one fucking you!'," I sob. "That's when I knew I'd lost him for good."

"Then what happened?" He prompts.

"Gale proceeded to try and get me to admit that I was in love with him, which I of course denied, as that was never true and never will be true. Then, my husband came outside, and all hell broke loose."

"Mrs. Mellark, who made the first move that night that led to the fight?"

"It wasn't a fight, sir. It was a beating. Peeta was just standing there, and I had just tried asking Gale to leave again. He yelled, 'You did this to her!' at Peeta and lunged at him. That's when they tumbled into the house and Gale inflicted the injuries."

"Please, continue, if you can Mrs. Mellark."

I nod and collect myself.

"First, Gale punched him in the face repeatedly. Peeta tried to block it, so Gale pinned his arms down and began to kick him viciously in the chest, cracking his ribs. At this point, I tried to intervene. I punched Gale as hard as I could in the kidney. He turned and backhanded me across the face, causing me to fall onto the floor. I believe I blacked out momentarily, because this is the point at which he attempted to strangle Peeta to death. When I started coming out of the haze, Gale was standing above me, screaming profanities and calling me a whore. I rolled onto my side to try and get to my feet. That's when – that's when – please give me a minute, sir."

"Certainly, Mrs. Mellark."

I nod and bring the tissue in my hand up to my face, wiping my tears. I look to Peeta, and his gaze is reassuring and loving. He nods ever so slightly, giving me the courage to continue on. I don't risk glancing at Gale. I haven't since I got on the stand. When I speak, I look directly at Peeta.

"That is when Gale Hawthorne, who I once considered one of my closest friends, attempted to murder my child in cold blood. He tried to take away one of the two people I truly love. He brought his foot back and was about to kick me in the stomach when Haymitch, thank god, came out of nowhere and tackled him, preventing him from kicking me."

"Then what happened, Mrs. Mellark?"

"Haymitch had him pinned, and before he could knock him out, Gale yelled one last thing. Gale used to call me Catnip, because the first time we met, he thought that's what I said my name was. So, just before Haymitch punched him, he screamed, 'Catnip, I will kill you and that worthless mutt inside you if it's the last thing I do!'"

I hadn't registered what he'd screamed when it happened, as I was still in a daze. I remembered it the next day when I went to see Gale, and he yelled all those horrible things at me. Haymitch confirmed my memory for me, telling me he had indeed said that.

I continue on for another half hour, recounting my visit to the Justice Building the next day. The entire courtroom gasps when I tell them he threatened to rape me. I choke out that he insinuated that my own husband raped me, resulting in my pregnancy.

The prosecution finished their line of questioning and sits back down. The defense is next.

I see the lawyers conferring quietly with Gale. Then the lead counselor gets up.

"Your honor, we would like to request Ms. Everdeen's testimony be stricken from the record. Due to her trauma from the Hunger Games and her pregnancy, her mental capacity is diminished. She cannot tell the truth from fiction. It is our belief that her mind has conjured up this so-called hate that my client harbors for her."

I've had enough.

"My name is Katniss Mellark, you sniveling idiot," I snap. He looks terrified of me, and can't look me in the eye.

The judge speaks next.

"Counselor, are you a licensed psychiatrist?"

"No," he sheepishly answers.

"Do you have a licensed psychiatrist who can testify as to the mental state of Mrs. Mellark?"

"No."

"Your request is denied. Mrs. Mellark's testimony stands. Sit down, unless you wish to question the witness."

He turns back to the other defense attorneys, then turns back to the judge.

"No, your honor, I have no further questions."

Did they really think their pathetic plea would work? They didn't have a back up plan? Wow. Maybe they're not as good as Gale thought they were, or maybe they are just that dumb. Either way, I'm glad I don't have to sit here and answer his offensive and angering questions.

I thank the Judge and make my way back to my seat. Peeta takes my hand immediately, kisses me on the cheek, and whispers in my ear.

"Great job, Kat. I'm so proud of you."

The trial is suspended for the remainder of the day. It is already four in the afternoon, and Peeta and I have my OB-GYN appointment in an hour. We quickly take Prim, Haymitch and my mom back to the hotel and have the limo take us to our appointment and wait outside for us.

We sit in the waiting room until they will call my name to go back.

"Kat, how are you doing after today?" Peeta gently asks.

"I'm okay, I guess. It was hard, but I'm glad I did it. It felt good to get it all out, and now everyone knows the truth, no matter what his ridiculous lawyers say."

"I know. I can't believe they actually tried to get your testimony thrown out. That was crazy. The Judge's reaction was priceless, as was you calling him a 'sniveling idiot'."

"You liked that, huh?" I tease, giving him a kiss.

"There's nothing hotter than my wife defending our family's honor," he whispers, kissing me back.

Just then, a nurse appears from a hallway.

"Katniss….Mellark? Oh my god, it's really her. And Peeta!" Oh great, another fan.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Mellark," I say when we walk up to her.

"Um, hi, I'm your nurse. I'm going to take you back to the exam room," she stutters, looking between Peeta and me with wide eyes.

I roll my eyes and follow her down the long hallway.

She ushers us into a very nice exam room, asks me to change into the gown that is provided, and leaves us after staring at us blankly for a few seconds causing me to chuckle.

"I can leave while you change," Peeta meekly suggests.

"Really, Peeta? I get that your humble and polite, honey, but we had sex this morning. It's fine. I'd honestly rather have you stay. Besides, I love the way you look at me," I wink at him. His face goes beet red, and I'm sure there's blood rushing downwards.

I strip down, and, just as I predicted, Peeta's eyes go glassy, and he's unable to form any words. Before I put the gown on, I decide to tease him. I take my bra off quickly.

"Peeta, come here baby," I coo. He stumbles over to me.

I cup both of my breasts and look down at them, then back up to him.

"Honey, are my boobs still getting bigger?" I ask saucily.

"Um, uh," he mumbles, staring at my breasts, as I am slowly fondling them.

"Well, come on, tell me," I coax. "You're the one who plays with them every day. You know them better than I do," I tease. His face gets even redder.

He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Fine," I say. I reach out and grasp his wrist, bringing his hand to my breast and forcing him to feel me up. "There. Well?"

"I love you so much," is all he says.

I laugh heartily.

"I know. I love you too, Peeta. I'm sorry for teasing you. It was too easy. But they are getting bigger, aren't they? You love it, don't you?"

He nods enthusiastically, still slowly fondling me.

"Can we do this every day?" He asks like a little kid in a candy store.

"Sure," I smile. "You know how I get with my hormones. Let me put the gown on though, Peeta, the doctor could be here any minute."

He frowns and gives me the puppy dog eyes, but they're not working on me now. I don't want the first thing this doctor sees of me be my husband feeling me up in their exam room. I strap my bra back on and put the gown on, lying out on the table while Peeta takes a seat next to me, intertwining our fingers of our linked hands. He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my wedding ring.

"You know, I do love you Kat, whether you let me play with your boobs or not," he grins.

"I love you too, Peeta, even if they're all you can stare at when I'm naked," I tell him with a smile. I lean down and give him a quick peck on the lips.

A couple minutes later, there's a soft knock at the door, and the doctor enters. I'm happily surprised when Dr. Sutherland enters after her.

"Mrs. Mellark, I'm Dr. Gaius. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Please, call me Katniss," I tell her as I shake her hand. "This is my husband, Peeta." They shake hands and exchange pleasantries.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Dr. Gaius smiles warmly. I nod.

She begins by asking general questions about my pregnancy, some of which Peeta and Dr. Sutherland answer. Eventually, she readies an ultrasound machine that looks far more advanced than the old one in 12.

"We're going to do an ultrasound now, Katniss. Dr. Sutherland told me about the machine you have been using in District 12. This will give us a much clearer picture, and I will be able to print out copies for you and your family. Shall we?"

She smears the cold gel on my abdomen, and begins to place the wand on my belly.

The monitor is turned so only she and Dr. Sutherland can see it, so when they both get questioning looks on their faces, I start to worry instantly. I feel Peeta grip my hand harder, so I know he sees it too.

"What?" I ask frantically. "What's wrong with our baby?"

They talk quietly amongst themselves, ignoring me for the moment.

"Katniss, we'll be right back. We have to check some things," Dr. Sutherland says flatly.

And just like that, Peeta and I are alone in the exam room, wondering what could possibly go wrong.

"Peeta," I say, worry etched in my tone, "what if something's wrong? What if we lose the baby? What if they come out….Peeta, I can't do this," I break down and sob. He immediately stands up and envelops me into his arms. I latch onto his shirt and cry into his chest.

"Shh, Kat," he whispers. "We don't know anything yet. All they did was see something on the ultrasound that they needed to discuss. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Shh, baby, everything's going to be fine."

"How can you possibly know that Peeta?" I sob.

"Because I have faith, Katniss. Faith in you, in us, in our baby. We're going to be okay, honey, you have to trust."

I nod reluctantly, and he lets my cry myself out, kissing the top of my head lightly as he strokes my back. It makes me feel safe, like nothing can harm me, as long as I'm in his strong arms.

After a few minutes, the doctors return, and notice my tear stricken face.

"What is it?" I almost yell. "Please don't sugarcoat it, whatever it is, please just tell us," I plead.

"Okay," Dr. Sutherland says. Then, amazingly, she smiles. "Katniss, Peeta, you're having twins."

"WHAT?" We yell at the same time, then look at each other, then back to the doctors.

"Really?" I ask. They nod.

"Really?" Peeta repeats. They laugh and nod again.

"How did we not know until now?" I ask, curious.

"Well, like I said, the ultrasound machine in 12 is very old. It would have been easy to only see one of the babies each time, as the picture is not nearly as clear as our machine. Also, for the first few months, you were too early in your pregnancy for us to determine whether there was more than fetus," Dr. Sutherland explains slowly.

"So, you're sure then, we're having twins?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"Yes, Peeta, you're having twins," Dr. Gaius confirms. "We can tell you the genders right now, if you wish. Dr. Sutherland has explained to me that you have held off previously, but given today's momentous news, we were wondering if you'd changed your minds."

Peeta and I look at each other, both of us wearing huge smiles. We tilt our heads back and forth slowly, having a silent conversation. Finally, after a few seconds, we both slowly nod at the same time.

"Please tell us," I ask.

"You're having a boy and a girl," Dr. Sutherland says with a grin. "Congratulations, mommy and daddy."

Oh. My. God.

"Peeta! Did you hear that!" I yell. He laughs and hugs me tightly. "We're having two kids! Two! A boy and a girl! A little Peeta!"

"And a little Katniss!" He exclaims joyfully. I know he wanted a girl, like I wanted a boy, but we were both just so excited to be having a baby in the first place. Now we get one of each.

"Peeta, do you know what this means? We get to use both the names we picked out! This is great!" I point out.

"If you don't mind," Dr. Sutherland interjects. "What are you planning on naming them?"

"Eve Rue Mellark and Joshua Haymitch Mellark," I say proudly, my hand linked with Peeta's over my belly, where our children are growing.

"Those are beautiful names," Dr. Sutherland smiles. Dr. Gaius nods her agreement.

"Wait, how come I can only feel one of them kicking at a time?" I ask.

They shrug.

"That could be any number of things. Maybe one of them is more active, or maybe one of them is asleep while the other one is kicking you. Either way, we're positive about this diagnosis. Here's a photo to show you," Dr. Gaius says. She holds out a copy of the ultrasound, and Peeta takes it gently from her and shows it to me. The doctors excuse themselves and tell us to take all the time we need.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

It's our Joshua and our Eve. They're facing each other, and their foreheads are just barely touching. They're so beautiful. I love them so much already. Tears involuntarily start escaping my ducts, but I don't even try to wipe them away. No, these are tears of pure joy, like my wedding night.

"Kat, they're amazing," Peeta gushes. He kisses me lightly. "Thank you so much for giving me this. It's the greatest gift ever. You're the best wife in the world. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I laugh through my tears.

"No, Peeta, thank you. Thank you for marrying me and convincing me to do this. I was so scared at first, terrified really, but now all I feel is happiness. Happiness that soon we'll have two little babies that are half me and half you. It's the ultimate expression of our love, the everlasting proof that we belong to each other, that I love you and you love me. You were right all along, Peeta. This, right here, is where I always wanted to be. No, this is where I always was supposed to be. I just didn't know it until you came into my life. Thank you."

After a few minutes more of Peeta and I staring at the picture of our children, and an emotionally charged make out session, Peeta peeks his head out of the door and calls the doctors back in.

They spend the next twenty minutes going over various things with us, telling us to expect my belly to keep growing in size as I have two babies vying for space. They wouldn't be surprised if my appetite keeps growing either, but I expected as much. I'm almost too happy to listen, but I know Peeta is hearing every word they're saying. I can't wait to tell my mom, Prim, Haymitch, and Effie. Prim will be over the moon. She not only gets a niece and a nephew, she gets to be a godmother to two children.

When the appointment finally finishes, Peeta and I almost skip out of the office in joy. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. It's quite the turn around from earlier in the day, when my mood was depressed, having to testify at Gale's trial. I'm glad we scheduled this appointment when we did, because it always brings me such happiness to talk about my children. They can flip my mood on a dime, just like their daddy. As if they agree with me, I feel them kick as Peeta and I settle into the limo. Peeta puts his hand on my belly, and I swear I've never seen him smile as wide as he is right now.

We get back to the hotel, and, as I expected, the news of our twins is met with screaming, hugs, kisses, and plans for the nursery. Prim refuses to leave my side, constantly talking to Joshua and Eve, telling them stories about us growing up. I smile down at her, and nod for her to continue.

When everyone finally leaves our room later in the night, Peeta and settle into bed, still smiling. I'm afraid my cheeks are going to be sore in the morning, but right now, I can't bring myself to care.

"Peeta?" I whisper after we situate ourselves.

"Hmm?" He mumbles into my hair.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?"

Peeta lifts himself up to look at me, love blazing in his gaze.

"You're joking, right? Kat, you're already a good mom. Look how much you love them, protect them, care for them. I know when we finally meet them, I'm going to struggle to take them out of your arms."

"Really?" I meekly ask.

He nods.

"Do I lie to my wife?"

"I guess not."

"You guess not?" He teases. "What if I told you that your boobs are indeed getting bigger?" He smirks.

"Then I'd say, what are you waiting for? Get over here and prove it, Mr. Mellark."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Mellark. Always."

**A/N: Yup, I did it. Twins! Why the hell not? It'll make the story more fun, and a few people suggested it. I ended up loving both names they picked out, so I wanted to use them both. The trial isn't over, either. The defense still has to present their case, and Gale has to get up on the stand to try and defend his actions. What will be said? Will anybody believe him? Has he changed during his imprisonment? You'll have to wait to find out. **

**I know I said the Quell will be in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it overly long, so that's being pushed to the next chapter. It'll be worth it though, trust me. I have a plan. **

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews and encouragement. It goes a long way to help me keep writing at this pace. 23 more reviews until we hit 100! Let's get there!**

**Good night, and good luck. **


	16. The Verdict

_I'm sitting on the couch in our living room. But it doesn't look like it normally does. There's toys scattered all over the place. It's simply a mess. Hmm. _

"_Mommy!" I hear. Wait. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Tell us a story!" _

_I hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the hardwood of the hallway, then two children appear in front of me. My breath leaves my lungs. It's Joshua and Eve. But they look like they're about three. Aren't I still pregnant with them? I look down at my belly, and alas, I am pregnant. What in the world is going on?_

"_Mama," Eve pleads as they each take a seat on either side of me, burrowing into my sides. "Tell us the story about how you fell in love with Daddy. Pu-lease!"_

"_No Evey!" Josh cutely yells. "Tell us about when Daddy threw you the bread!"_

_I'm still unable to speak, still marveling at my children. Eve looks like a mini-me, her dark hair even in the same braid as mine, except she has Peeta's deep azure eyes. It's like I'm looking at my husband. Josh looks like a tiny Peeta, but he has the gray eyes of the Seam, like me. _

_Before I have time to answer, I hear the front door open. _

"_Where are the squirts?" I hear a female voice call out. _

"_Auntie Prim is here!" They yell in unison, hopping off the couch and running towards her. _

_Prim enters the room, and I gasp. It's Prim, my little duck, but she looks older. She looks to be around sixteen. She no longer has the body of a child, but the shapely curves of a young woman. She's stunning. _

"_Katniss, why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles as she hugs her niece and nephew and gives them each a kiss. _

"_Um, uh, no reason," I stutter. _

_I guess I'm in a dream. That's really the only explanation. Well, at least it's not a nightmare, so I'm going to enjoy this. Is this what my future is? Why did this ever scare me? How could I actually tell Peeta I didn't want this before we got married? _

_Prim sits next to me and the kids curl up on either side of us again. _

_Just then, I hear the front door open again. _

"_Kat, I'm home," it's Peeta. My husband. _

_I lift my pregnant body (still not sure about all that) off the couch and waddle over to him. He looks a little older. He's incredibly handsome, and his muscles seem ever more defined, if at all possible. Fatherhood suits him well. _

_I meet him in the hallway. His face lights up when he sees me, causing me to smile wide. _

"_Hey honey, how are my girls doing?" He asks me. He leans into me and we share a tender, sweet kiss. When we break apart, he kneels down and gently kisses my belly. _

"_I can't wait until she's here, Kat. She's going to be so beautiful. Just like her Mom." He tells me, looking up from his position. _

_I don't want to ruin the moment with some stupid response, so I just nod. _

"_Katniss, I love you," he says with conviction as he raises himself back up so we're face to face again. _

"_I love you too, Peeta," I eke out. _

"_But Kat, you need to wake up. We're going to be late," he scolds. _

_"Huh? I am awake," I tell him. _

"_Katniss Mellark, wake up, come on honey," he says. I hear an echo, and it sounds like Peeta's voice is everywhere. _

_The world fades to black. _

I crack open my eyes, and I'm on my side, staring right into the beautiful eyes of my husband. He smiles wide when he sees that I'm awake.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispers.

"Morning, handsome," I yawn.

"You looked like you were having a great dream. You were smiling."

"I did," I nod.

"What was it about?"

I debate momentarily whether or not to tell him.

"It was us about three years in the future," I tell him. He smiles. "Josh and Eve were there, they were so beautiful Peeta. Eve looks like me but with your eyes, and Josh looks like you but with my eyes. Prim was there too, and she had grown up. She was gorgeous. Then you came home, and you were very handsome, if I say so myself."

"Is that so?" He teases. "So I'm not as handsome now, is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe," I tease back. "Oh, and I was pregnant again. With a girl."

His jaw drops.

"P- p – pregnant? Again?" He stutters.

"Yes," I say unsurely. He doesn't respond, he actually looks kind of panicked. "Peeta," I plead. Uh oh, I feel the tears coming. Great, another mood swing. "Do you not want to have more children with me?" Now I'm full on sobbing. "I knew it. It's because the pregnancy made me ugly, isn't it? You're not going to want to have sex with me anymore. I'm fat and ugly! Look at me! I look like I have a beach ball stuffed under my shirt!"

Peeta is speechless, but only for a minute.

"Kat," he says in that soothing voice that never fails to calm me down. "Relax, honey. How many times do I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world before you believe me? And yes, of course I want to have more children with you. It just caught me off guard, that's all. If it was up to me, we'd have the biggest family possible."

"So you'll still make love to me after Joshua and Eve come?" I sob.

"Of course I will honey," he nods enthusiastically. "Don't we have sex all the time now? What makes you think we're going to stop?"

"Promise me. Promise me you'll still find me attractive. That you'll still love me as much as you do now."

"Katniss, you know I'll always love you," he says with determination.

"Promise me Peeta!" I yell through my tears.

"Okay, I promise you. I promise that I will always find you unbelievably sexy. I promise that I will make love to you whenever, wherever, and however many times you want. I promise that my love for you will only grow each day."

"Thank you," I finally smile. "Can we – um – do we have time to have sex before we have to go to court?" I ask shyly.

"Why do you think I woke you up?" He deadpans. I grin.

"Let's stop talking and get more action oriented," I demand.

An hour later, we're showered and dressed for court. I'm wearing a dark blue maternity dress, and Peeta has on his gray suit with a matching blue tie.

"Kat, go on down to the lobby. I'll go get your mom, Prim and Haymitch, and meet you down there, okay?"

"Okay," I tell him. I honestly just want to go down there and sit until we leave. My back has been killing me from sitting in court all day.

I give him quick kiss and call the elevator. I step in and hit the button for the lobby. Peeta is still doing some things in the room, so he'll be a few minutes.

I arrive in the lobby and make my way over to the plush chairs opposite reception. I carefully plop down in one and sigh heavily. I'm not looking forward to another day like yesterday. At least I got my testimony out of the way.

A couple minutes later, a man sits down across from me. He's probably the ugliest man I've ever seen. He's wearing a pink and bright green suit, he has about fifty piercings, his skin is dyed puke yellow, he has on bright red lipstick, and his hair is about fifteen different colors, and looks greasy as is it is combed back.

"Ms. Everdeen, how are you this morning?" He smiles smugly.

I raise up my left hand and wiggle my wedding ring.

"If you know who I am, then you know I'm happily married and that I prefer to go by my married, legal name," I say, trying to keep my cool.

"No matter," he waves me away like he doesn't care. "I'm not here to discuss your name. What I'm here for is to tell you how your evening tonight will go."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Yes. First, I will take you out to the finest restaurant in all the Capitol. You will wear a beautiful gown that I have selected. Everyone will be so jealous when I appear with you on my arm. After dinner, we will return to the hotel, and make our way to my suite for a nightcap and then we will retire to the bedroom for the remainder of the evening." He smirks.

"You really expect that to work?" I scoff.

"Of course. I will pay you, obviously, and trust me, the sum is very large."

"You do realize that I'm married and pregnant, right? I know that marriage doesn't really mean anything in the Capitol, but where I come from, my marriage is everything to me. I would never even contemplate cheating on my husband, so you can forget it right now and walk away before I get angry."

He just grins again.

"Fiery as always, Ms. Everdeen."

"Mrs. Mellark to you, asshole."

"No matter," he says again with the annoying wave. "Now, about your 'husband', he will never find out about our trysts. I will have a ready-made alibi for you each and every time we rendez-vous."

"You're delusional," I tell him seriously.

"I assure you I'm not," he says indignantly. "And you will enjoy yourself this evening."

Okay, I've had enough. Time to teach this guy a lesson, Katniss Mellark style.

"Fine. Come over here so I can get a good look at you."

He looks like he just won the lottery.

He gets up and stands a few feet away from me, his hands on his hips.

"This is what a real man looks like," he snorts.

I stand up and get close to him. Closer than I'd like to be, but he needs to be brought down a peg or ten. He's smiling wide now, thinking he's actually going to get lucky.

"You are very handsome," I somehow manage to say sweetly. He's putty in my hands now.

I reach up with my right hand like I'm going to caress his face. He looks wildly excited. Instead of putting my hand on my cheek, like I do with Peeta, I snatch his earlobe between my fingers and yank down hard. My left hand grips his right arm.

"Listen to me, you piece of trash," I start. I glance around, and everyone in the lobby has stopped and is staring at me. I give all of them my best Katniss Mellark scowl. They get the hint and move along. "I would never, ever even think about taking you up on your offer. Not only do you disgust me, I have been swallowing my vomit since you sat down. I already puked once this morning, and I really don't feel like going back up to brush my teeth again. Now, you're a real man, you say? Does a real man try and get a pregnant woman to cheat on her husband for money? Does a real man not take obvious hints and move on when said woman is obviously not interested? No, you are not a real man. You are a petulant child at best. You want to see a real man? My husband will be here any minute, and you'd better pray he thinks I've taught you enough of a lesson. You saw us in the Games, I'm sure. You know how strong he is. How much he loves me. What he'd do to protect me. Multiply that by my two children, and you can imagine what would happen. So, not only do I flat-out reject any offer you may have, I never want to see your face again. If I do, I promise you, I will castrate you. You know that means, don't you?" I knee him in the balls for good measure. "Feel that? Those would be gone. Now, scurry along, go schedule a penis enlargement surgery or something. And learn how to be polite to women." I release his ear and his hands go to his crotch. He looks at me with fear. "You're dismissed." I wave my hand in the same manner that he did to me, and he runs out of the hotel.

I sigh. That wasn't how I saw my morning going.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Making friends?" Peeta whispers.

"He was trying to take me on a date," I joke.

"I know I heard what you said to him," he tells me.

"And?" I ask. I want to know if I took it too far, or if Peeta is mad at me.

"He deserved it, Kat. We were laughing, honestly. His face was priceless. He was terrified of you."

I smile. I've still got it.

"Kat, the limo will be here in a few minutes. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about real quick." He moves so we're face to face.

"What is it Peeta?"

"Look, there's a good chance the Judge will deliver a verdict today. I just want you to know that I understand how close you and Gale used to be. I will understand if you get emotional. I won't be jealous and I'll be right by your side the whole time. I promise."

Oh, Peeta. Always so selfless.

"Peeta, that's very sweet, but unnecessary. Remember the day after the attack, when I went to go see Gale, and you told me to get closure?" He nods. "Well, I did. When I left the Justice Building, I left that part of my life behind. I left him behind. He doesn't exist in my mind anymore. Whatever the verdict may be, and hopefully it's guilty, it will be what he deserves for what he did. If I get emotional at all, it will be happiness, because I know he's finally getting what's been coming to him for a long, long time."

Peeta just smiles and kisses me softly. I'm not having it, though. I deepen the kiss, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He relents, and his tongue slips into my mouth. My mind goes blank. I have no clue where I am anymore. All I know is that I'm kissing my husband, and I never want it to end. He takes my face in his hands gently as we feverishly make out.

"Limo's here," Haymitch grunts from behind us.

We break the kiss, and both of us turn to glare at our mentor. He shrugs it off and walks to the door.

We arrive at the courthouse, and the crowd is there again. Haymitch barrels through like the two previous days, making a lane for us. Peeta has one hand in mine and the other on my lower back, guiding me up the stairs carefully.

We sit in the same spots in the courtroom. Everybody trickles in. Gale is led in. He looks furious. I look over to Hazelle, and she just looks sad. Finally, the Judge arrives, and we begin the day.

"The defense may call its first witness," the Judge proclaims.

"The defense calls to the stand, Ms. Sarah Jacobsen."

No. They didn't. They really went out and found the one person besides Peeta's mom who absolutely hates my guts. Great. Can't wait to see what she has to say.

The doors behind us open up, and she enters. She walks confidently down the aisle, giving me a smug, overconfident smile. I scowl at her.

She takes the stand, and begins answering questions. I can already tell she's lying.

"Now, Ms. Jacobsen," the defense attorney continues, "you testified in your deposition that you and Mr. Mellark have engaged in a long term romantic relationship. How long has this been going on?"

Really? They really think this is going to work? Not only do I know Peeta would never cheat on me, I'm fairly sure that I know where he's been every second of every day since we got married. He's usually with me anyways. Not to mention he dislikes Sarah, after the things she said to me at the banquet.

"Since about three weeks after their supposed marriage," she answers, grinning like a fool.

"Please repeat to the court what Mr. Mellark told you about his marriage."

"He told me that he was going to leave Katniss for me. That he had caught her and Gale in their bed, and he'd had enough. That he wasn't even sure if the baby was his."

What?! I'm furious now.

It goes on like this, her lying through her teeth, for another ten minutes. Before the prosecutor gets up, he turns to me, and mouths, '_don't worry, I got this_'. I don't know what he means, but I trust him.

The prosecutor stands up, and his first question is a doozy.

"Ms. Jacobsen, you claim to have slept with Mr. Mellark on numerous occasions. Please tell the court where Mr. Mellark's birthmark is located on his body to verify your story."

Got her. Peeta and I already know the answer to this question. He doesn't have any birthmarks.

"Um, uh," she stutters. The defense team is frantically looking through various documents, trying to find anything to help her. "It's covered by clothes, but you can see it when he's naked," she unsurely replies.

"So you've seen his birthmark?"

"Yes, I have," she says, more of a question than an answer.

"Your honor," the prosecutor turns to the Judge. "May I have permission to address Mr. and Mrs. Mellark directly at this juncture?"

The Judge just nods.

"Mrs. Mellark, does your husband have any birthmarks?"

I smile.

"No, he does not."

"Mr. Mellark, are you aware of any birthmarks on your body?"

"No, I have none," Peeta answers honestly.

"Your honor," the prosecutor faces the Judge again, "it is obvious that Ms. Jacobsen has falsified her testimony. I have multiple witness statements about the incident at the banquet, and Mr. Mellark's more than angry reaction to Ms. Jacobsen's accusations towards Mrs. Mellark."

The Judge ponders that, but before he can answer, Sarah yells out.

"But she hit me! When I went to their house to try and see Peeta after the attack, she broke my nose!"

Quiet laughter fills the courtroom.

The Judge turns to her.

"Ms. Jacobsen, did you ask permission to enter their home?"

"Yes, but it's Peeta's house," she tries.

"No, it is not. It belongs to both of them. I have the deed right here. What was Mrs. Mellark's answer?"

"No," she sheepishly replies.

"But you still tried to enter the premises, even after she asked you to leave politely, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Mellark had every right to strike you. You were on her property, had asked you to leave multiple times, so you were technically trespassing and harassing her."

She looks crestfallen. But the Judge isn't done with her yet.

"As for your testimony, after hearing the many character witnesses provided for Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, and how the prosecutor proved that you had not indeed slept with Mr. Mellark as you claimed, I have come to the conclusion that you are not telling the truth. Ms. Jacobsen, I hereby charge you with two counts of perjury, lying to a public official, harassment, and trespassing. Guards, please take her to into custody and remove her from the courtroom."

She looks stunned. She thought she'd come in here, lie about me, and get away with it. Now, she's going to jail. Wow, this is awesome. Thank you, Mr. Prosecutor.

After she's led out in handcuffs, during which she won't even look at me, the courtroom settles down.

"Call your next witness, counselor," the Judge prompts the defense.

"The defense calls as our next witness, Mrs. Hazelle Hawthorne."

God, I hope Hazelle wasn't lying to me and Peeta and gets up there to tell the truth. Please.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, what did your son tell you about his relationship with Katniss Everdeen?"

Before she can answer, the Judge interrupts.

"Counselor, this is the last time I'll say this. Her name is Katniss Mellark. You may refer to her as Mrs. Mellark. If you call her by her maiden name one more time, I will find you in contempt of court, and you can join Ms. Jacobsen downstairs."

He nods glumly.

"Well," Hazelle begins, "he told me the same things Sarah said. That he had been having an affair with Katniss. That she planned to leave Peeta for him. He also told me that Peeta started the fight, and he was acting in self-defense, and was put in jail because of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark's popularity."

The defense attorney looks over to me and smiles smugly.

"No further questions, your honor."

"If I may," Hazelle interjects, "address your honor directly?"

"Yes, you may Mrs. Hawthorne," the Judge says. She turns to him.

"Everything my son told me is a lie. I know that now. I went to see him after the attack, and he fed me the same story, about how everything was Katniss and Peeta's fault. I then went to their house to speak with them, and not only were they kind and understanding, they comforted me when I broke down. It is my firm belief that my son, Gale Hawthorne, instigated the attack that evening, and that he is not only guilty of the crimes he is accused of, but he perpetrated them knowingly and with malice."

"Your honor," the defense stands up, "I object to this testimony."

"On what grounds?"

"Um, uh…."

"Overruled."

"Your honor, I vehemently object!"

"Noted, and overruled. Sit down."

"Is there anything else you wish to say, Mrs. Hawthorne?" He asks.

"Yes, I would like to address Mr. and Mrs. Mellark briefly. Katniss, Peeta, I want to apologize on behalf of my family for this mess. I'm sorry you were dragged into this, and I know it's been very hard on both of you, physically and mentally. I want to also thank you for your continued support of my family and me, when you had every right to ignore us, and I wouldn't have blamed you one bit. You are two of the best people I know, and I know you will make wonderful parents. I'm so, so very sorry."

Hazelle leaves the stand and makes her way back to her seat. Before she can get there, I intercept her in the aisle and wrap her tightly in my arms.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"I was only telling the truth," she whispers back. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and moves to her seat.

Gale is on the stand next. Grrrrrrreat.

"Mr. Hawthorne," the defense begins, "please explain to the court what happened on the evening in question."

This is the first time I will have heard Gale speak since I visited him in the basement of the Justice Building. The last thing he said to me was that he was going to rape me.

"I went over there to visit Katniss. We were talking quietly when Peeta came downstairs. He became very jealous, and attacked me. I fought back in self-defense."

I can't believe he's still lying, even after the testimony from Sarah and his mom. Un-be-lieve-able.

"Mr. Hawthorne," the Jude suddenly interrupts before the counselor can ask another question, "we have already established that you instigated the attack, that you were yelling at Mrs. Mellark, and that at this point in time, you and Mrs. Mellark were no longer friends. If you cannot tell the truth, then you will be removed from the stand."

Gale looks absolutely furious. His face is getting redder by the second. Finally, he snaps.

"Are you kidding!" He yells at the Judge. "How much are they paying you, huh!? Did she fuck you too? Is that why you're taking her side? She's a whore! A dirty slut!" He turns to look at me and stand up. The Peacekeepers behind him grab his arms. "Fuck you Katniss! How dare you! All I ever did was love you and this is how you repay me? When I get out here, and you know I will, I'm going to find you, rape you, kill your precious Peeta in front of you and your mutt children, then I'm going to strangle the breath out of you!"

I'm sobbing, and Peeta grabs my head and buries it into his chest. I grasp onto his shirt and let it out. I can't believe he'd say those things.

"Guards, please remove the defendant from the courtroom and take him to the holding cell. He will return when I render his verdict."

Instead of trying to corral Gale, who's still struggling and yelling at the Peacekeepers, they use some sort of stun gun and knock him out. They drag him by his arms out of the courtroom, his legs limply behind him.

After the defense confirms Gale was their last witness, the Judge makes an announcement.

"Now, before I go into deliberations, I will call Dr. Appia to the stand. He is the court-appointed psychiatrist who has studied and met with the defendant. He will report his findings to the court."

The Doctor enters the courtroom and makes his way to the witness box.

"Dr. Appia, please report your findings."

"Very well, your honor. I met with Mr. Hawthorne a number of times in the past two months. Instead of rehabilitating, he has regressed considerably. He has been diagnosed with classic narcissism. He truly believes that he is always right, and does not understand why Mrs. Mellark does not want to be with him. He is convinced that she loves him, and is adamant that if he can't have her, then nobody can."

"Is it your belief that Mr. Hawthorne can, in the future, be rehabilitated?"

"No."

"Do you believe that in the future, Mr. Hawthorne can re-integrate into society and conduct himself as a law-abiding citizen?"

"No."

"Very well. Thank you Doctor, you are excused."

The prosecution and defense present their closing arguments. The prosecution reiterates everything that was said during the trial, making sure to point out that all of the defense's witnesses were either lying or proved their own testimony was false. The defense looks like they don't know what to say, and end up spitting out something about the fairness of the justice system and how everybody deserves a second chance.

The Judge listens intently, then excuses himself to deliberate.

We wait in the hallway outside the courtroom. I sit on a bench, Peeta beside me holding my hand. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he puts his cheek on the top of my head. We both drift off to sleep.

Next thing I know, Prim is shaking us awake.

"Katniss, Peeta, wake up," she says, "the Judge is back. He's going to render the verdict now."

"Okay, little duck," I mutter.

Peeta and I yawn and stand up. He takes my hand as we re-enter the courtroom. Gale is back, but they have apparently given him some sort of gag, as he is unable to speak. He's trying, all right, but it just comes out as muffled grunts. I chuckle to myself.

The Judge enters after a minute and sits down.

"Now, I have weighed all of the evidence, paid close attention to all of the testimony, and took into account the circumstances surrounding this case. Mr. Hawthorne, please stand up."

Gale stands up slowly, looking expectantly at the Judge.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I hereby find you guilty of the following crimes: twenty-two counts of harassment, fourteen counts of trespassing, seventeen counts of disturbing the peace of the District, five counts of assault, five counts of battery, three counts of perjury and lying to a public official, and three counts of attempted murder."

He's guilty! A cheer goes up through the courtroom. Peeta hugs me tightly, and I kiss him.

It's like a giant weight is lifted off my chest. I feel like I can smile again without reservation. I feel safe. All that's left now is the sentencing.

"Now, I will discuss your sentence, Mr. Hawthorne."

The courtroom goes quiet. You could hear a pin drop. We wait with baited breath.

"Mr. Hawthorne, the law states the punishment for your crimes should be that you are turned into an Avox, and spend the rest of your natural life in a prison or labor camp. However, I have taken into account the extenuating circumstances surrounding this case. The heinous crimes which you committed, and the manner in which you committed them, cannot be overlooked. The fact that you knowingly attempted to murder Mrs. Mellark's unborn child is sickening. The law states that I have the right to ignore the usual punishment and deem whatever punishment I find necessary."

He pauses for effect, and I'm on the edge of my seat, gripping Peeta's hand as hard as I can. My knuckles are turning white.

"Gale Hawthorne, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Whoa. I did not expect that. Death? They're going to kill Gale? We knew this was a possible outcome, and I thought that I would be sad if it came to this, but now that it's happened, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy. This means that my family is finally safe. I can sleep in my bed without worry at night. I don't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I truly wish that Gale could live, as he was my friend, but my family's safety comes before everything now.

"Mr. Hawthorne," the Judge continues, "immediately following this proceeding, you will be remanded directly to the maximum security prison in District 2. There, you will await an execution date on death row. You have the choice to be executed by hanging, firing squad, beheading, or electrocution. Guards, please remove the convict from the courtroom. This case is hereby closed."

It's over. This nightmare is finally over. I hug Peeta as tight as I can, and he gives me a sweet kiss on the lips, smiling wide. I give Prim, my mom, and even Haymitch hugs. Haymitch is joyous. I've never seen him smile that big.

I make my way over to Hazelle, and she's understandably shaken. She just found out her oldest son is going to be executed. I envelop her into a hug, and she sobs into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss," she sobs. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Shh, Hazelle," I tell her. "There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. Would you like to join my family and me for dinner? We'd love to have the three of you along."

"Really? You'd do that?" She looks up at me in wonder. It's almost like I'm the adult and she's the teenager.

"Of course, you're my friend. Come on, let's get out of here."

We leave the courtroom as one big family, me, Peeta, Prim, my mom, Haymitch, Hazelle, Rory, and Posy. The crowd outside has heard the verdict and it's like a huge party. When they see us, they go wild.

We eventually make it to our limousine and leave the courthouse, and Gale, behind for good. I sigh. Peeta takes my hand in his. He doesn't try to say anything. He just looks into my eyes. No words are needed. He knows. We're safe.

The eight of us go out to dinner at a nice restaurant, and we improve Hazelle's mood when Peeta and I tell her the news about our twins. She's ecstatic. Posy wants to feel my belly, so I let her, and she looks at it in wonder.

Later, we arrive back at the hotel and all go to our separate rooms. We're spending another day in the Capitol then leaving for District 12 tomorrow night.

Peeta and I take the private elevator up to our room. We quietly change into sweats and tees and collapse on the couch in a heap. He spoons into my back and wraps his arms around me.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still not sure about how I feel about him dying, but what's done is done. Our family is safe, and that's all that matters."

Peeta agrees, and we spend the next half hour talking about the twins. I just want to forget all about Gale and what he did.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door from the public elevators. Peeta gets up to answer it, and an Avox enters and hands him an envelope, then leaves.

Peeta walks back over to me and shrugs.

It's addressed to _Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark_

Peeta hands it to me, and resume his position behind me so we can both read it. I tear it open and hold it up. I read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, _

_Your presence is requested tomorrow morning for a meeting. _

_This meeting will be in secret, so you may not tell anyone. _

_You will meet other like-minded individuals. _

_I also have some news for you, which I don't expect you'll be happy to hear. _

_I'm sorry in advance. _

_I will send my driver to retrieve you at eight in the morning._

_I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Regards,_

_Plutarch Heavensbee_

Peeta and I turn to each other, and gasp. What's going on?

**A/N: Uh oh! What does Plutarch want? And is Gale gone for good? I mean, he is on death row now, but who knows what'll happen? **

**Did you guys like what I did with the trial? I made up the rules as I went, as I figured Panem wouldn't have the same laws and court procedures as America, but I used our system as a loose guide. I had a lot of fun having Sarah arrested, too. Score one for Katniss. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, reading, and your kind words. I'm glad you like that I made them twins! It's gonna be awesome when she has them, I promise. **

**Anyways, if I get enough reviews in the next few hours, I might sit down tonight and write the next chapter. I'm formulating it in my mind right now, so the more reviews I get, the more excited I'll be about it. **

**Keep reviewing and reading! Ciao. **


	17. Meeting The Team

The first thing my brain registers is warm lips on mine. I know it's Peeta, even if I'm still half asleep, and I automatically start kissing back. My tongue slips into his mouth on its own accord.

"Mmmm," I moan.

He rests his forehead against mine. I keep my eyes closed, still savoring the tingling in my lips.

"Good morning, Kat."

"Good morning, honey. For the record that's one of the best ways to be woken up."

"Good to know," he smiles, giving my bare shoulder a kiss. "We gotta get going though, we're getting picked up at eight. I already called down for some breakfast to be brought up. I'm going to go hop in the shower."

My eyes shoot open and I just raise my arms up towards Peeta. He gets the hint, taking me in his arms bridal style and moving us towards the bathroom. I lay my head on his shoulder, noticing we're both still naked from last night's activities.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Katniss?"

"Do we have time, um, for maybe a quickie?"

"If we integrate it into our shower, sure. But you have to promise we'll be relatively quick, honey."

I frown but agree to his terms. I can't resist him anymore. It's like a drug. No matter what he's wearing, and especially if he's not wearing anything, I just want to wrap my legs around him and feel him fill me up. I'm insatiable. Peeta finds it hilarious, as he can barely go an hour without me mauling him. Not that he's complaining.

Peeta sets me down gently in the shower and flips it on. We mutually decide to take care of our carnal needs first, so we go about our business. We haven't had sex in the shower in a few days, so it's quite pleasurable. I'm louder than normal, as we are writhing and bucking faster than we usually do, and I can only hope this hotel has good soundproofing.

"Wow, Peeta, that was…..um….explosive," I grin.

"Yeah, you were quite – vocal," he smirks.

"Can't help it," I shrug. "I have an irresistible husband."

He smiles and kisses me softly.

Peeta starts out by washing my hair, massaging my scalp like he usually does. He knows how much I love it. He washes my body quickly but sensually, spending a lot of time on my ever-growing belly, kissing it at least twenty times. I return the favor, washing his hair and body. I get him to sit on the edge of the tub and I remove his prosthetic. I gently scrub the stub, cleaning and massaging it. Ever since we got married, I've taken this on as my job. At first, Peeta tried to tell me I didn't have to, but I would just shush him. I'm his wife. It's my job to take care of him, I told him.

We dress, in causal clothes, as we have no earthly idea what this meetings about. I wear a pair of specially designed jeans that I'm actually able to fit in. I put on a black maternity blouse, and braid my hair into the single braid that Peeta loves. He's also wearing jeans, and a blue button down shirt.

Our food is delivered, and we sit down to eat. I notice there's a plate of cheese buns on the table.

"Peeta, how did we get cheese buns here?"

He blushes a bit and shyly looks down at his hands.

"Peeta….," I warn. "Tell me, honey."

"I talked to the chef last night," he admits, still looking at his hands. "I told him how to make them."

I'm stunned.

"Wha – what?" I stutter. "Why?"

"I know you hate being here just as much as I do. It's been a crazy, emotional few days. I just wanted to give you a little reminder of home. To let you know that I'm always thinking about you, and I can't wait to get back home and live our lives."

"Oh, Peeta," I cry. I feel tears at the edge of my eyes. He always does these small things, that he thinks are never big deals, but they are. I wouldn't even think of them, but to him, it's routine. He doesn't expect any thanks, he just wants to do something nice for me.

He just sheepishly shrugs, taking a swig of his orange juice.

"Thank you," I tell him honestly. "I – I – I know they're just cheese buns, Peeta, but it means a lot to me," I sob softly. "You really are the best man I know. You always do things like this for me, and I never do anything for you," I cry.

"Are you kidding?" He looks me dead in the eye. "Kat, you're almost six months pregnant with our twins. You don't have to do anything for me. You're giving me the greatest gift of all – you and our children. A life with you is more than I ever could ask for or want."

And there he goes, doing it again. Taking a small, seemingly insignificant moment and turning it into something magical. Now I'm full on crying. He kneels in front of me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you so, so much Peeta. I really do," I sob. Damn hormones.

"I love you too Kat. More than I ever thought possible," he tells me.

We finish our breakfast with smiles and laughter. The chef did a great job with the cheese buns, I tell Peeta, but it's not the same. When he makes them for me, I can feel the love with every bite, I explain. He beams at me.

Soon there's a knock on our door and we answer it together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, are you ready to go?" It's a well-dressed young man in a black suit. He doesn't look like a typical Capitol resident, he actually looks normal.

"Yes, we're ready," Peeta speaks for us. He takes my hand and we follow the driver to the elevators.

He leads us through the lobby and outside to a waiting limousine. He opens the door for us and Peeta helps me in before he climbs in after me. When the door is shut, I notice that all the windows are blacked out. Plutarch doesn't want us to know where we're going. This is serious.

"Peeta, look at the windows," I point out.

"Yeah. I guess Plutarch is paranoid or something."

"I would be too if I was secretly running a rebellion while I was Head Gamemaker," I deadpan.

"Good point," Peeta laughs.

We drive for about an hour until the limousine stops. The door is opened, and we appear to be in an underground parking garage. I have no idea if we're even in the Capitol anymore. The driver leads us to a plain looking door and presses the only button next to it.

It dings, and slides open, revealing a finely appointed elevator car. We step in, and the driver turns to leave us. There are no buttons in the elevator, and no visual aid to alert you to what floor you're on. When it starts up, I feel that we are going down, not up.

Finally, after about twenty seconds, we stop. The elevator dings again, and slowly slides open. I almost faint at who I see standing on the other side.

"Haymitch?" I croak out.

"Surprised, sweetheart? Didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun, did ya?" He teases.

"Haymitch, what's going on," I demand as Peeta and I step out of the elevator into the bare hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough, kids. Keep an open mind, and listen to everything that's said. This is important, got it?"

Peeta and I nod in understanding and follow Haymitch, hands firmly grasped together, my other hand over my belly.

He leads us to end of the hallway where there is only one door. He opens it, revealing a large, well-furnished room. In the middle are a number of chairs set up in a circle. Most of them are already occupied. We appear to be the last three people to arrive.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark! Thank you for coming," Plutarch excitedly says when he sees us. He shakes our hands giddily. "Welcome, welcome. I'm sure you have questions, and I assure you, everything will be explained in time. Please, have a seat. Mrs. Mellark, we have provided a very comfortable chair for you. If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Plutarch," I smile. "And thanks again for that balm you sent Peeta. As you can see, it worked wonders." Plutarch looks at Peeta's cheeks and smiles.

We go to sit down and look around the room. I only recognize a few people.

The first I remember is Finnick O'Dair. He's very handsome. He's from District 4, an he won the Games a few years ago. He was sent a trident as a gift, and dominated the rest of the Games. He's sitting to, and holding the hand of, Annie Cresta, who won the Games after him. She's also from 4. They flooded her Arena, and she won by default, being the only Tribute who knew how to swim. Rumor is she went crazy after the Games, but she looks normal to me, smiling softly at Finnick.

I also recognize Johanna Mason, who is a Victor. She's from 7, and she won by brutally wielding an axe. She is looking at me with slight disdain, scoffing at my belly. I cover it with both hands.

The rest of the people I'm not sure about. Some of them look familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen them before. We all must have something in common, or else we wouldn't be here.

"Very well, let's get started," Plutarch says, sitting down in the last open seat, directly to the left of me. "First, let's go around and introduce ourselves. Please say your name and if you'd like, your District."

He points to the man sitting to his left.

"Beetee, District 3."

"Wiress, District 3."

"Chaff, District 11."

"Johanna Mason, District 7."

"Finnick O'Dair, District 4."

"Annie Cresta, Distrcit 4."

"Mags, District 4."

"Haymitch Abernathy, District 12."

"Peeta Mellark, District 12."

"Katniss Mellark, District 12," I say. Then, to lighten the mood, I point to my huge belly. "Eve Mellark, District 12, and Joshua Mellark, District 12. They'll join us soon enough."

Everyone laughs quietly at my joke, and I notice most of the women looking on in longing.

"Now that we're all more familiar, let me explain why you're all here," Plutarch continues. "You have all won the Hunger Games before." That's where I've seen them! I should've known, seeing as the three of us, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna are all here. "I have spoken to each of you, and you have all expressed interest in helping the Rebellion in some way or another. First, I would like to thank you all for your bravery and dedication to our cause. We wouldn't have asked you here today if we didn't believe that you truly can make a difference, and help rid this country of evil once and for all."

That's what Peeta and I thought this was about. The Rebellion. We haven't heard much since we talked to Plutarch, and we have been wondering if they'd forgotten we told them we'd help. I guess not.

"First, we need to discuss the upcoming Quarter Quell, seeing as how all of you are mentors."

"When is Snow reading the card?" I ask.

"Tonight," Plutarch answers. "But I already know what it says," he reveals. "As Head Gamemaker, I had to know, you see."

"Well, don't keep in suspense big guy," Johanna nudges.

"Very well. Katniss, Peeta, this is what I apologize for. I know that you two especially will be affected emotionally by this. I tried to get the to change it, but they refused."

He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"This year, the Tributes will be Reaped, two from each District, one boy and one girl, from children aged seven to eleven."

Everyone collectively gasps. I grip Peeta's hand hard. Can they do that? Make seven-year-olds fight to the death? It's sick. Absolutely sick. I rub my belly instinctually, renewing my vow to my children to do everything in my power to rid the world of these sadistic games.

"Can they do that?" Finnick asks angrily.

"Yes. The Capitol does what the Capitol wants. But I'm afraid that's not all."

Everyone goes silent, waiting to hear more bad news.

"President Snow has decided, in order to make the Games more 'entertaining', to discourage alliances, and to force Tributes to fight against their District partners, there will be no death announcements in the Arena. The Tributes will not know how many other Tributes are alive or who is already dead. It's sadistic, I know, but Snow was set on it."

I gasp and my hand shoots to cover my mouth. This is crazy. I would've gone insane if I hadn't looked up in the sky each night, praying that Peeta's face never appeared. Every time it didn't, it gave me a tiny piece of hope, and motivated me to fight that much harder to get us home.

"Now, I have spoken with my colleagues about this extensively, and we have come up with a feasible plan," Plutarch says. We all look to him expectantly. "We expect all of you to mentor your Tributes like usual. Do not let on that you know anything. It is imperative that the Capitol believes you are following their script. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I already know that you will be excellent at this deception. You both did a wonderful job on the Victory Tour convincing Snow."

"Thank you," I softly tell him.

"Anyways," he continues, "unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about the children actually going into the Arena. That has to happen. There will be a bloodbath, regrettably. However, if everything goes according to plan, on the morning of the second day, we will attack the Arena using hovercrafts and ground troops. We expect the Capitol to shut down broadcasting immediately, so Beetee has devised a system where the cameras on all our soldier's helmets and all our hovercrafts will override the Capitol's broadcasting system and we will be able to show Panem what's really happening. We are going to rescue as many of the Tributes as we can. We expect the Capitol to send in troops, which is why we're sending our own."

"Excuse me," Peeta interjects.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?"

"Where exactly are you getting troops from? I only see a few people in this room, and we're all expected to be in the Capitol mentoring."

"Yes, you will be in the Capitol. We will have hovercrafts standing by to evacuate you. As for the troops I spoke of," he takes another deep breath before looking around at all of us, "they're from District 13."

"WHAT?" Almost everybody yells at the same time.

"Yes, I am telling the truth. The Capitol has been lying for seventy-five years. 13 was destroyed, but the survivors went underground. They've been building and re-arming, waiting for the right time to attack. I've been in contact with them for over ten years. When we evacuate everyone from the Arena and all of you from the Capitol, we will retreat to 13 to regroup, then the war for freedom will begin."

"What about our families?" I ask. "When Snow finds out we're helping the Rebellion, he'll go after them right away."

"We have already thought of that, Mrs. Mellark. Your families will all be evacuated to 13 the night before the Arena is attacked. We will get them in the middle of the night, as to not arouse suspicion. By the time the Peacekeepers realize they're gone, it will be too late."

I let out a sigh of relief, as does everyone else. Our families will be safe.

"I also need to speak with you about what will happen when we arrive in 13," Plutarch says to the group. "As you are all Victors, and public figures, we would like for you to appear in a few Propos. These will consist of you talking about why you joined the Rebellion, what you think of the Capitol, and your thoughts on the Games. Is everyone in agreement about this?"

It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice right now, so we all nod. I know that I can always argue about it later, though.

"Now, are there any questions at this point?" Plutarch asks.

It's silent for a few seconds as everyone looks back and forth to one another. Finally, Peeta speaks up.

"Can we really win?" He asks quietly.

"Yes," Plutarch answers. "We have a very good chance of winning."

"Plutarch, I'm not asking if we have a good chance of winning," Peeta says frustrated. "I refuse to risk the lives of my wife or my children for a cause that has no chance of succeeding. If you tell me we can win, and I believe you, then Katniss and I will be your staunchest supporters. But if you have reservations, tell us now."

I rub the back of his hand with my thumb, letting him know I'm behind him all the way.

Plutarch sighs deeply.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark. We will win this war."

A few other questions are asked, none that are very significant. Plutarch dismisses us, telling us to spend some time to get to know one another. We will be working together closely in the future, he tells us. We will have another meeting in two weeks, but that one will be using video conferencing that Beetee will set up in everyone's District.

Peeta and I make our way around the room, meeting everyone. Everybody seems very nice, all of them very congratulatory on my pregnancy, and happy to find out that we're having twins. I keep forgetting we haven't announced that publically yet.

Finnick is a riot. He's very funny. He makes Peeta and me laugh, and Annie is obviously head over heels for him, as is Finnick for her. The four of us agree to meet up soon and have a 'double date'. Finnick asks Peeta if he's afraid of him stealing me away from him, and Peeta surprised everyone by simply saying, 'Finnick, I guarantee if you even tried, you'd have an arrow in your ass before you could finish her name'. We all burst out laughing.

Beetee is the last person we meet. We talk to him for a few minutes, and I honestly don't understand ninety percent of the things he's saying. Oh, we speak the same language alright, but he's talking about quantum mechanics and holographic teleportation. Huh?

We're about to make our way to the exit when Beetee stops us.

"Katniss, Peeta, can you please come with me? There's something I want to give you."

"Sure," Peeta smiles.

We follow him down a hallway and he opens the door to a small room. We walk in. Inside, there is a large metal table. On it, there is an almost full arsenal of weapons. Off to the side, I see a prosthetic leg.

"When Plutarch told me you two were joining us, I got an idea. Peeta, I have made a new leg for you," he says proudly. He picks it up and shows it to us. It's beautiful. "Not only will this be more comfortable and easier to get on and off, it will also weigh considerably less than your current prosthetic."

"Wow, Beetee, thank you," Peeta says in awe.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," Beetee smiles. "See everything on this table?" We nod. "I have designed everything here to fit inside your leg." We gasp. That's just not possible. "Yes, I assure you it's very possible. The inside is hollow. There is a hidden button on the side coded to only your two's DNA. When you activate it, the arsenal will slide out and become available to you."

"You're kidding," I mutter.

"I am not, Katniss. Let me walk you through everything. First, I have built you a new bow. You are just magnificent with a bow, Katniss. This is similar to the one you used in the Games, but I have made it lighter, and compactable. See? It's able to fold down to about a tenth of its original size. There's a specific spot for everything in the leg, and I have already made sure it all fits, and it still weighs less than your current leg. Next is your quiver. I have designed a few different foldable arrows for you. There are regular arrows that just have titanium tips. I also designed special explosive tipped arrows. They'll take down a hovercraft with ease. Lastly, I thought it would poetic if you had a few arrows that were tipped with Nightlock. I'm sure you can figure out why. I also have added two concentrated Nightlock pills to the arsenal, just in case. Next, we have your sidearms. Both of you have one, and they are of course matching, and have your initials inscribed on the barrels. I have provided you with thigh holsters as well, and extra magazines. I have also included a number of knives of various shapes and sizes, all with sheaths that can be attached to your tactical vests. There's also a full first aid kit, including a compact defibrillator, and an emergency radio to contact District 13 from anywhere in Panem. Lastly, I have provided you with night vision, infrared, and heat sensing goggles. They have heads up displays that can tell enemy from foe, and assist in aiming. They also have beacons so that you can know where each other is at all times, and see one another's vital signs. Obviously, you have throat microphones to talk to each other."

"Why?" Peeta asks. "Why are you giving us all this?"

"Because we're in a war, Peeta," Beetee says. "You never know what can happen. I want you to be able to defend yourselves and your children at all times. Consider it a gift to start our long, prosperous friendship."

"This is amazing," Peeta mutters. I nod my agreement, still in awe.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you about the leg. I made it from the same material hovercrafts are made from, so it is super light and bullet resistant. I have redesigned the top to make it more comfortable to wear. Also, I have designed a buffer inside so that if anybody tries to see what's inside using any kind of imaging, all they will see is metal. Us three are the only people that know what's really in your leg, Peeta. I also built you an identical leg without an arsenal for everyday use."

"Thank you, Beetee," I say honestly. "You didn't even know us, and you did all this for us."

"Of course. It is nothing, really. I had fun designing it."

Beetee spends the next twenty minutes showing us exactly where everything goes, and, to our disbelief, everything fits perfectly inside. Peeta puts it on for the first time, and I can see from his facial expression that it's already better than his old leg.

"Kat! It's so comfortable! It's not chafing or causing any pain!" He exclaims happily, joyously pulling Beetee into an awkward hug.

"That's great, Peeta," I tell him smiling. "You're like a walking cornucopia."

"Yeah I guess I am," he agrees. "But if it will keep our family safe, I'm all for it."

"Me too."

We say goodbye to Beetee and profusely thank him again, and go find Haymitch. He's sitting on a couch talking to Plutarch, and it seems like we're the only people left here. I look at my watch, and realize we spent over an hour with Beetee.

"There they are," Haymitch grunts. "What, did you find a bedroom and have a quick romp? Couldn't wait to get him back to the hotel, sweetheart?"

Peeta and I haven't discussed whether or not to tell Haymitch yet, so I play along.

"Yup. He rocked my world," I say with a smirk, giving Peeta a kiss. Plutarch smiles awkwardly, Haymitch frowns.

"Whatever. Let's go. I'm hungry. Your mom and Prim are waiting for us to eat lunch."

Beetee gave us a large black backpack to carry the extra leg and Peeta's old one in, and he slings it on his back as we follow Haymitch out. I can already tell that Peeta is walking easier. We'll have to test out how he runs when we get home.

We are brought back to our hotel in the same blacked out limo, and we meet up with my mom and Prim in the lobby restaurant. They ask us about our meeting, but we stay tight-lipped, telling them we'll discuss it at home. We're far too exposed in the Capitol.

After lunch, Prim insists on taking a tour of the Capitol, so she, my mom, and Haymitch take the limo. I'm exhausted from the morning's surprises, so Peeta and I make our way up to our suite and collapse in each other's arms on the bed.

We wake up a few hours later and just relax, talking through everything we've learned today. Plutarch assured us the audio in our room is blocked, as it is at home. We can talk freely. We woke up this morning with no idea about any of this. Now, we're part of an actual Rebellion. We both agree that this is one of the sickest Games yet, making such young children fight for their lives. We lament that we can't do anything about it until they're already in the Arena. But Plutarch is right, we need the Capitol to let down its guard, and during the Games, everyone is distracted.

Peeta and I also discuss mentoring, something we've been avoiding talking about up until now. We knew it was going to be torturous, but now, it's almost unfathomable. How am I supposed to teach a ten year old how to fight for their life? How am I supposed to, in good conscience, let them go into the Arena? Peeta reminds me that we'll rescue as many of them as we can, and that we aren't the Capitol's puppets anymore. That makes me feel a little better, but not much.

We agree that when we get home, we need to start training. Although I'm pregnant, I know I can still shoot, and I'm going to teach Peeta. We both need to learn how to use handguns better. We decide that we'll only train at night, when we know we're alone. Beetee built in sound suppressors to our guns, so we know they won't be heard. He told us he'll send us some targets to practice with as well.

Soon, dinnertime rolls around, and as we're leaving soon, we just order some food up to our room while we pack. Peeta does most of the packing while I eat most of the food. I feel guilty, but not guilty enough to stop.

After we're ready, we meet everyone downstairs and pile into the limo with all of our luggage. Soon we're at the train station loading onto our private train.

Peeta and I retire to our cabin and get ready for bed. It's been one heck of a long day for both of us, and the twins were especially active all day. Peeta sits and rubs my belly then my back for a long time, calming me down and making me feel great. I return the favor by massaging his leg, and I notice there's already less swelling and redness than usual. Thank you, Beetee.

We climb into bed and fall into each other's arms. I'm exhausted. Peeta isn't wearing a shirt, though, and he knows what that does to me. Sneaky, sneaky husband.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" His voice is muffled by my hair.

"Did you not wear a shirt on purpose?"

"What do you mean? I almost never wear a shirt to bed," he says softly.

I roll my eyes.

"Either way, it's turning me on, Peeta."

"Kat, I thought you were exhausted," he points out.

"Well, get over here and wake me up, husband," I grin.

"You sure?"

I scowl at him in the dark cabin.

"Peeta, if I have to ask again, my boobs are staying in my bra," I threaten.

He doesn't respond, but is kissing me in a second flat. I've figured out his weakness!

"Peeta?" I whisper in between kisses.

"Katniss."

"I love you. Forever." I tell him, giving him a fierce look in his eyes.

"I love you too. Always." He always responds the same way.

**A/N: So, they're not going into the Arena! When thinking about where I wanted this story to go, and going back and reading some of the chapters, I realized it would be unwise for Snow to force the Victors back in, especially if they're brand new parents. Well, he probably wouldn't care about that, but still. So, I discussed some ideas with Ripe, and this is what we came up with. I hope it generates some interest. Sure, I just laid out the Rebel's plan, but when has anything ever gone according to plan for Katniss and Peeta? What will really happen during the Quell? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Also, Katniss will give birth about a month before the Quell. **

**I need some advice on the next chapter, which I'll write in the morning. I was going to skip forward a few months, maybe all the way to Katniss going into labor. But when I wrote about Finnick and Annie and Everlark planning a double date, that seemed like it would be fun to write. What would you guys prefer? I could write the first half of the chapter about the date, and then skip forward in the second half. I don't think I can stretch it out for a full chapter, though. **

**Anyways, thanks as always for the reviews, PMs, and encouragements. I truly appreciate it. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Hasta manyana. **


	18. Finnick & Annie Come For Dinner

_As the next painful contraction hits, I know this is a disaster. _

_What was I thinking?_

_I could do this if Peeta was here, holding my hand, stroking my hair. _

_Thing is, he's not. _

_I yelled at him a week ago, and I can't even remember what started it. But it was so serious that he told me we both needed some space to calm down and think, and left. I tried telling him this was crazy, to come back and kiss me, but he just kept on walking. I guess when I yelled that I never really wanted kids, and had done it to please him, that struck a chord. _

_Why had I said that? I didn't mean it. Sure, at first, before we got married, I thought the only way I'd ever get pregnant would be to make him happy. But when we sat there, in front of that fire, about to eat burnt bread, I looked into his deep cerulean eyes. Something inside of me clicked in that moment, and I knew, I just knew, that I wanted children too. It wasn't because it would make him happy, which I already knew, but I discovered that it would make me happy. So instead of analyzing and freaking out over that, I decided to tell him. This honesty thing goes both ways, and as his wife, I should be able to tell him everything. _

_Now, as I sit on the couch, contractions slowly getting closer together, I wish he were here. I wish I hadn't yelled at him, that I was able to make him come back. I wish that when he called yesterday to talk, I hadn't screamed at him for abandoning me while I'm almost to term. He'd calmly told me that he was right down the road, and hung up. Not even an 'I love you'. Not even an 'I miss you'. _

_I try to get up off the couch, but it's harder than I thought. Carrying twins is no fun in the end, and my stomach is bigger than I thought it could ever get. Damn Peeta and his good genes. Finally I make it to my feet, and I'm instantly dizzy and wobbly. I feel like my blood sugar is dangerously low. I'm getting woozy quickly, and my head feels incredibly light. I waddle as quick as I can out to the hallway to try and grab the phone to call Peeta, or Prim, or Haymitch, or anyone. _

_I'm five feet away from the phone when I collapse. _

_No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to my feet again. I can see the phone. I can almost reach the cord with my hand. For some reason, I'm unable to even crawl any closer. Something is preventing me from asking for help, preventing me from spilling my heart out to my husband and begging forgiveness, telling him the truth. _

_Oh God, I'm really going to give birth alone in our hallway. _

My eyes snap open and Prim is standing above me. My breath is quick, my heart almost beating out of my chest.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Prim asks, worried.

"Where's Peeta?" I croak out.

"I don't know," Prim shrugs casually. "He's your husband," she smirks.

"Seriously, Prim, where's Peeta," I plead. I'm starting to really freak out now.

"Katniss, you don't look so good," she observes. "Come on, let's get you into bed and I'll find Peeta."

I nod and she grabs my arm, helping me stand up from the couch.

As soon as I'm on my feet, my peripheral vision darkens, and my world goes black.

The next time I wake up, I'm on a bed. But it isn't our bed. I can feel the rough, starchy feel of uniform sheets against my skin. I can't open my eyes yet. I can smell the unmistakable scent of saline and plastic. I must be at the healer's, I deduce.

I force my eyes to open, and I look around. I am at the healer's, in one of the small patient rooms. There's an IV line going into my right arm.

Suddenly I remember my nightmare. But wait, I'm only seven months along. I look down at my belly, and, thankfully, the twins are still safely in my womb. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I don't know what I'd do….I can't even think about it. It's too depressing, too world-shattering to even contemplate.

My left hand feels like there's an enormous amount of pressure on it. It almost feels like it's asleep. Shifting my head a little to the left, I look down.

Well, that explains the pressure.

Peeta is there, both hands wrapped around my left hand tightly, his head resting on top. He must have been sitting there for a while before he fell asleep. My poor Peeta. What have I put him through now? Not only am I here, but I'm seven months pregnant with our twins. While I can obviously see that I'm still pregnant, I don't know if I hurt them. If I did, I don't think I could ever get past that guilt. I'm their mother. I'm supposed to protect them, no matter what. My womb is supposed to be a safe place for them to grow, until they're ready to join the world.

I slowly lift my right arm, noticing how drowsy and lethargic I feel, being careful of the IV line, and bring it across my body. I gently start threading my fingers through Peeta's hair, needing to reassure myself, needing to feel his presence.

"Oh, Peeta," I whisper. "I'm so sorry."

I spend about twenty minutes just sitting here, staring at him, running my fingers through his messy blonde locks. He's been letting it grow out recently, and I'm loving it. It's curling out more than usual, and I'm playing with it on a daily basis more than I usually do.

Finally, I can hear his breathing become shallower, and his breath hitches slightly. He sniffles a bit, muffled by his position face down on our interlocked hands.

After a few seconds, he slowly raises his head, his eyes heavy with lack of sleep. It takes him a moment to realize that I'm awake, staring at him, my fingers in his hair. I move my hand down to cup his cheek gently, slowly rubbing circles with my thumb.

"Kat!" He exclaims. "You're awake," he smiles wide. The best kind of smile, the kind of smile I remember him giving me at our wedding, or when I told him I was pregnant.

"Peeta," I whisper, unable to raise my voice any higher, "I love you."

"I love you too Katniss," he tells me lovingly.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Oh, Katniss, don't worry about that now honey. You just rest and get better," he tells me.

"No, Peeta," I whisper back, "tell me right now. What. Happened."

He sighs, leaning into my hand on his cheek slightly.

"Prim says she came into our house and you were on the couch thrashing, in the middle of a nightmare. When she woke you up, you apparently freaked out and panicked because I wasn't home. She tried to get you upstairs to put you to bed and come find me. But when she got you to your feet, you blacked out and fainted," he explains slowly with a sad tone to his voice.

"Peeta," I whisper frantically, "the twins?" I look down at my belly, indicating that I want to know if anything has happened to them. The couple seconds before he answers are the longest of my life.

"The twins are fine, honey," he smiles. I return it warily. "When you blacked out, Prim made sure you fell backwards onto the couch. Then she called me, and I brought you here to the healer's."

"What's wrong with me?" I'm able to croak out.

"They tell me it's a combination of a panic attack, exhaustion, and stress. Kat, what was your nightmare about? What made you panic so much?"

Tears spring to my eyes when I think about the nightmare. How scared and alone I felt. How vulnerable I was, sitting in that hallway, afraid I was going to give birth all by myself. How angry I was with myself for being a complete bitch to my husband.

"I – I – I was going into labor," I start quietly. "But you weren't there. I was at home. We'd gotten in a fight and you weren't there, Peeta. I tried getting to the phone to call you, but I couldn't. I was in the hall, all alone, scared, frightened, terrified. Peeta, never ever leave me alone again. Ever. I'm serious. If you go to the bakery, I'm coming with you. If I go out to the woods, you're coming with me. I don't care if you scare all the game in a five-mile radius, I…Don't. Want. To. Be. Alone."

Peeta begins to cry silently as I tell him of my nightmare, and I plead for him to stay with me. I know I sound needy and clingy, but I really don't care. I'm absolutely serious.

"Kat, I'm so sorry," he sobs.

"When Prim woke me up, you weren't there," I explain, "and I thought the nightmare was true. I panicked. I – I – I guess I couldn't deal with it. I'm so sorry, Peeta. I could've hurt the twins. I could've hurt myself. What if Prim wasn't there? What if something happened and I needed a doctor but I was alone? What if – "

He cuts my rant off by pressing his lips to mine. It's not a passionate kiss, but the kiss of two people who have been apart, like two survivors of a horrible catastrophe reuniting. My hands shoot to his hair, while he gently cups my face with his.

"Shh," he quiets me as he rests his forehead gently against mine. "Prim was there. Don't worry about the what ifs. You'll drive yourself crazy doing that, Kat. What matters now is that you're as healthy as possible, the twins are healthy, and the rest of your pregnancy goes smoothly."

"Okay," I agree, unable to even fathom arguing with him when we're in such close proximity. I can feel his breath against my lips, his eyes looking into my very soul.

"Peeta," I whisper, "I want to go home."

He slowly sits back down, taking my left hand again, kissing my wedding ring.

"You have to spend one more night here for observation, then we can go home tomorrow, okay?"

"One _more_ night? Peeta, how long was I out?" I ask.

"Kat, you were asleep for two days."

"Two days?" I repeat. "What? Why?"

"Your body needed to rest. They gave you and twins nutrients through the IV, and kept you sedated. Your mind needed time to rest too. We wanted you to be calm when you woke up. It really scared Prim, Katniss. It really scared _me_."

"Oh, Peeta, I'm so sorry I scared you," I sob. "Please don't leave me. Please. I love you," I beg, my hormones causing me to think the worst automatically. "I'll do anything, I swear. Please."

"Shh, Kat, stop talking crazy," he smirks. "I would never leave you. I promised you, remember? Didn't I marry you, silly?"

"Yeah, I guess," I glumly admit.

"What, so now our marriage is a sad affair?" He teases.

"No!" I try to appease. "No not at all. I'm just – trying to take this all in, Peeta. It's a shock to my system."

"I know, Katniss. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

"You've sat there the entire time I've been here, haven't you," I mildly scold.

He just nods sheepishly.

"Peeta," I scold, "that's not healthy. You can't just sit in the same spot for two days. What would we do without you?" I motion to the twins.

"Kat, I'm sorry," he pleads. "But you were asleep. I couldn't leave you until I knew you were okay. You're my wife, Katniss, you mean more to me than anything. If I was in this bed, would you have left my side?"

"Of course not," I automatically reply.

"Exactly," he points out. "We're both loyal to a fault, Kat, and that loyalty is most fierce when it comes to each other."

"You're right," I admit. "I just worry about you, honey."

"I know, but you're the one in the hospital bed," he grins.

"Fair enough," I shrug.

We spend the rest of the afternoon and night quietly talking, Peeta filling me in on what happened while I was out. Apparently I've had a steady stream of visitors, but I obviously had no idea. I notice there's a good amount of flowers around the room. I look to the nightstand to my left, and notice a large bouquet of dandelions.

"Peeta," I point to them, "where'd those come from?"

"I had Prim pick them for you this morning," he tells me. "I know they're your favorites."

"They're my favorites because they remind me of you, Peeta," I explain. He smiles, matching mine.

The healers and my mother come in to speak with me, and confirm that if all goes well during the night, I can go home in the morning. They want me to take it easy for the rest of my pregnancy. My mother threatens to put me on bed rest, but I convince her it's not necessary – yet, Peeta adds. I frown at him.

I get more and more tired as the day drags on, and by nine in the evening, I'm falling asleep. Peeta is still by my side, quietly stroking my hand. He gave me a back rub about an hour ago, and I'm very relaxed now.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"Hmm?" He looks up at me.

"Hold me?" I ask shyly.

"Kat, I don't know if that's a good idea," he warns.

"I don't care if it's a good idea, Peeta. I need you arms around me tonight," I plead.

When he hears the neediness in my voice, he understands. So, he nods, kicks his shoes off, and helps me slide a little to my right. The bed isn't very big, but that just means we'll be closer. He lays down and opens his arms wide. I turn slightly onto my left side into him, laying my head above his armpit near his neck. I feel him lay his cheek on top of my head, and rub my belly, which is almost on top of him now.

"I love you, Peeta, forever. Thank you for staying with me."

"I love you too, Katniss. Always."

_Two Weeks Later_

It's been two weeks since I got home from the healer's, and, to almost everyone's surprise except my own, I've been taking it easy. Haymitch was stunned, until I firmly reminded him that this isn't about me, it's about my twins. Then he got it.

Peeta and I are cleaning the house, preparing it for tonight. We're both giddy with excitement, but also a bit nervous.

Tonight, Finnick and Annie are coming over.

They insisted on making the trip out to 12. Because we're Victors, we're allowed to travel between Districts at will, unlike regular citizens. At first, I wanted to go to 4, and visit the beach again. But, I am over seven months pregnant, so it wasn't the best idea for me to travel. Finnick and Annie were ecstatic about coming to visit, and their train should arrive in about an hour.

They're staying the night and leaving tomorrow, so we'll put them up in one of the many guest bedrooms upstairs. Peeta spent almost all day literally slaving over a hot stove, cooking a delicious meal for us. I set the dining room table with our finest china and silverware, a white tablecloth, and some candles to set the mood. Peeta has truly turned me into a housewife. Well, except for the fact that he's the one cooking all the time, and I'm the one who usually goes out and brutally kills our dinner. We've always been into the whole role-reversal thing.

We've talked to Finnick and Annie on the phone numerous times since we met them in the Capitol. We've even had a couple videoconferences with them after our Rebel meetings. We've become fast friends, finding we have a lot in common as people and as couples. It feels like we've known them a lot longer than we have. That's how I always felt with Peeta.

Soon, we're walking to the train station to get them. I've been reduced to slowly waddling everywhere, looking like some kind of weird duck. Peeta find it hilarious, and I just scowl at him and remind him that I'm the one carrying his children. That usually shuts him up quickly.

Peeta finds a bench and helps me sit down. He sits down next to me and we wait for the train to arrive, holding hands of course.

A couple minutes go by, and we hear the stationmaster announce the arrival. There's a fair number of District residents waiting for the train, to pick up various packages and deliveries. We're probably the only people waiting for actual passengers.

Peeta helps me to my feet, putting one hand on my lower back while I clutch the other one in my hand, and we slowly walk together to the front of the train.

"Katniss!" I hear Annie yell. I turn my head and I see her jumping off the last step onto the ground. She starts running towards us. "Oh my god! Look at you!"

Finnick is behind her, a wide smile on his face, carrying their bags. Peeta moves to help him, and Finnick gladly cedes a couple to him.

Annie makes it to me and slows down before she bowls me over. She envelops me in an awkward side hug, seeing as how it's now almost impossible to hug me face to face.

"Hi Annie," I smile.

"Katniss! You look simply amazing! You're glowing!" She gushes.

Everyone tells me I'm 'glowing', and I never know what they're talking about. Even Peeta says it, but nobody can actually explain it to me. Whatever. At least I don't think it's an insult.

The boys join us and Finnick gives me a hug while Annie gives Peeta one. Finnick sneaks a peck onto my cheek and smirks at Peeta.

"Finnick…," Annie warns.

"What?" Finnick shrugs innocently. "We're all friends here!"

"Really?" Peeta teases. "So you wouldn't mind….if I did this?" And he leans over and pecks Annie on the cheek, turning back to smirk at Finnick.

"No," Finnick says, but I can tell he really doesn't like it, even if he knows Peeta means nothing by it. I know that although Finnick is our friend, it still bothered Peeta the tiniest bit seeing him kiss me on the cheek. Ugh, men, and their possessiveness.

We all smile and laugh, starting the walk back to Victor's Village.

"So, what's the plan?" Finnick asks.

"Well, we have dinner ready, and then we can either talk a walk around the District or just hang out. Sorry, no fun beaches here," I tell them with a smile.

"Sounds great," Annie says, Finnick nodding his agreement.

"I just hope Katniss didn't cook," Finnick jokes. I turn and scowl at him.

"No, Peeta did," I say threateningly.

"Thank god!" Finnick says, mockingly relieved.

Right before our house, I turn to them and ask a question I'd been wondering.

"Hey guys, how are you telling people we met? Because I don't think we can go around saying we met at a secret meeting of a cabal of rebels planning to overthrow the government? We might get in trouble…"

"Oh don't worry about that. I just say Haymitch introduced us. He knows everyone," Finnick tells me like he's not worried at all.

We make it back to our house fairly quickly, considering my waddle, and show them to their room. We let them get settled and freshen up, while Peeta and I wait downstairs, putting finishing touches on the cake Peeta baked for the occasion. He won't let me see it yet.

They tumble down the stairs after about ten minutes, Finnick yelling about how hungry he is. Peeta chuckles, and comments on how he hopes he made enough food.

Of course, we're having lamb stew, my favorite. I've been craving it almost daily lately.

We sit down at the table, me next to Peeta with Finnick and Annie across from us. We start out with a light salad, which I actually tossed. I'm very proud of myself, and Peeta and Annie are very praising, while Finnick just makes fun of me, saying anyone can do that.

Peeta brings out the lamb stew, then goes back into the kitchen and reappears with a large basket filled to the brim with cheese buns.

"Peeta, you didn't," I say in awe.

He just shrugs like it was no big deal.

"I baked them while you napped this afternoon," he tells me. "I know you've been craving them."

For some reason, the fact that he baked me cheese buns when I hadn't asked him to makes me very emotional. Tears spring to my eyes and I find myself hugging him tightly.

"I don't deserve you," I whisper. "You're too good to me."

"You are carrying his twins," Finnick points out with a chuckle.

I give Peeta a quick peck on the lips and sit down.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like that's _all_ I do for him," I explain.

"That's not true," Finnick says. "Peeta tells me about so many things you do for him. Like last week when you cleaned up his art studio while he was asleep. Or how about when you help him with his prosthetic and help clean and massage his leg every single night? All those little things mean a lot, Katniss."

I look to Peeta and he just looks embarrassed, like Finnick just revealed stuff he told him in private conversations.

"Really, Peeta?" I ask disbelievingly. "You really think I do a lot for you?"

"Of course, Kat," he says turning to me. "Everyday you do something, anything really, that just makes me fall in love with you all over again."

"Aww," Annie coos. "That's sweet. How come you never say anything like that to me, Finnick?"

"Stop making me look bad Mellark," Finnick jokingly yells at Peeta.

"Hey, it's not his fault you're not smooth," I butt in.

"You don't think I'm smooth?" He turns to Annie, a hurt expression on his face.

Annie just laughs.

"Sure you are, Finny. Smooth as silk."

"Why don't you two just tie the knot already?" I blurt out.

Silence.

Awkward glances.

Uh oh.

"Um, uh," Finnick mumbles.

"We're waiting," Annie supplies.

"For what?" Is my involuntary reaction.

"I don't know," Annie grumbles, looking down at her plate.

"Guys, I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject. I'm sorry. Let's just move on."

"Wait," Peeta interjects. "You guys are perfect. Anybody can see that. I knew it before I even met you. Seriously, what are you waiting for?"

They look at each other, I mean really look at each other, and have a silent conversation.

"Have we ever told you how we got engaged?" I ask.

"No," they say together.

"You want to tell it, honey?" I ask Peeta.

"No way, it's your story to tell," he replies, taking my hand.

"Well, we'd been together for about a month. I don't know if I told you guys this, but when we got home from our Games, I lied to Peeta. I told him that I was acting during the Games, that I didn't really love him. For two weeks I let it go on. We were both…..depressed, to say the least. Finally, my mom and sister talked some sense into me, and I immediately ran over to Peeta's. After some groveling, and a long explanation, he forgave me."

"How could I not?" He adds with a smile. They nod.

"Anyways," I continue. "The next month was amazing. I practically lived here, so one day, Prim confronted me about just moving in with Peeta. So, that night, I suggested it at dinner, and he was more than happy. The next morning, we were lying on the couch in the living room relaxing after breakfast. Peeta said something like, 'I'll always want to be with you, never doubt that'. Something just clicked in my brain, and I knew I wanted to be married to him forever. So, I whispered, 'marry me'. Of course, I had to convince him I was serious, but by sundown, we were husband and wife."

"Wow," Annie and Finnick both look stunned.

"Annie," Finnick says quietly.

"Yes Finny?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"I told you, I don't know," she shrugs.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting."

"What are you saying Finnick?"

"Annie Cresta, will you marry me?"

"YES! OF COURSE! OH MY GOD!" She almost jumps on Finnick, kissing him all over his face.

Wait, did that really just happen? Did Peeta and I just convince them to get married? Wow. We _are_ good.

"One condition," Annie holds up a finger after their long kiss.

"Anything," Finnick breathes.

"We wait until after Katniss has the twins. I want them at our wedding."

"Of course," Finnick nods.

"And Katniss has to be my maid of honor. What do you say, Mrs. Mellark?" She looks to me.

I'm stunned, and I'm sure my face shows it. The only wedding I've ever been to was my own, and that was, well, simple. But if this is what Annie wants, then who am I to say no?

"Of course, Annie. It would be an honor," I smile.

"I guess that means I have to make Peeta my best man, huh?" Finnick grumbles. Everyone groans. "I'm just kidding. I'd be honored to have you as my best man, Peeta."

"I'd be honored to stand for you, Finnick. We're so happy for you guys. This is great," Peeta says happily.

"Really," I add, "this is wonderful. I didn't want to tell you, but Peeta and I have been wondering for a while why you didn't just bite the bullet, so to speak."

Annie blushes, Finnick smirks.

"And I can attest, being married is not that bad," Peeta jokes.

"Not that bad?" I turn to him.

"Kidding!" He backtracks. "Being married to you is the greatest thing in my life! It is my life! I love you?"

I chuckle at his nervousness.

"I love you too, Peeta, and I love being married to you," I confirm. We share a quick kiss.

"You're tough on him, huh, Katniss?" Finnick observes.

I shrug.

"He can take it. He's a big boy," I smile and pinch his cheek.

"You should hear her in the bedroom. She's like a taskmaster," Peeta jokes.

"PEETA!" Annie and I yell.

We spend the rest of dinner talking about marriage, and answer a lot of questions from Annie and Finnick. We tell them full story of our impromptu wedding, and Annie proclaims it the most romantic thing she's ever heard. Finnick just laughs, and tells Peeta he's one lucky guy. Peeta shrugs like duh, I already knew that.

Peeta eventually brings out the cake, and we're stunned. He's put so much detail into the icing that it's almost impossible that it's not a painting. Half of it is a beach scene, complete with rippling waves. The other half is a forest scene, with the meadow that Peeta and I spend many of our days in. Right in the middle of the meadow, he put a single dandelion. It causes a single tear to fall down my cheek. The cake is a perfect representation of our two couples, four people from two different Districts who, under normal circumstances, never would have met. But because of some crazy coincidences, and a secret Rebellion, we've become best friends.

And now, Finnick and Annie are getting married.

**A/N: So there's the double date! I wasn't planning on having Finnick propose, but when I started writing, that's just where it went, and it felt right. And who says they have to get married in 13? **

**A review brought up the concern that Peeta and Katniss are having too much sex in this story. I agree, I do tend to write a lot of, um, intimate scenes, but here's my justification. **

**Katniss is pregnant (with twins).**

**They're still newlyweds.**

**They're still technically teenagers. I don't know about you, but when I was a teenager, and I had a hot girlfriend, well….you can figure it out. **

**I also like to use those scenes to show how much Katniss is changing as a person. She's less shy, more open, more loving, and more affectionate. **

**But if you guys feel like it's too much, I won't write it anymore. I personally enjoy writing them, for obvious reasons, and I haven't gotten any complaints up til now. **

**Anyways, we're getting closer and closer to the twins arriving and the Quell starting, which inevitably will lead to the Rebellion. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**Keep reviewing and reading. Syonara. **


	19. The Many Reasons Why I Love You

I'm lying on the couch, a carton of half-eaten ice cream that's rapidly melting balanced on my stomach. I'm surrounded by crumpled up tissues. I don't think I've cried this much since Gale attacked us and Peeta was stuck in bed for all those days.

Why did I tell him to go? He obviously didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with me, and I insisted that he go. At the time, my reasoning made sense. They would just keep calling, begging us to do the interview. Plus, we still need to act like the Capitol's puppets. So, I told him to get it over with, and come home to me as soon as possible. Initially, they were going to keep him for three days, but he berated them over the phone, lecturing them about having a pregnant wife in her third trimester, and they cut it down to one night.

He left this morning before I woke up, but somehow I know I felt his goodbye kiss, my lips still tingling when I opened my eyes to our empty bed. I just want to call him and tell him to forget all about his interview with Caesar, and get on the first hovercraft flight to 12. I know I can't do that though. He only went because I told him to.

I sigh, and yell internally at myself yet again. Why can't I just listen to him? He was right, I was wrong, but I was too proud to admit it. Sure, we need to appease the Capitol, but I don't think anybody in Panem would blame him for staying home with his seven and a half month pregnant wife.

I reach over to the end table and pick up the letter I found sitting on the kitchen table next to my already-made breakfast this morning. I've probably read it a hundred times already today, but every time I read it, I feel like he's right here with me, holding me. I can feel his presence.

"Daddy's coming home soon," I whisper as I rub my tummy. "He loves us too much to stay away. I promise." I feel a kick in response. "I know, I miss him too," I agree sadly.

I start re-reading the letter, almost immediately sobbing. It's just so beautiful.

_Katniss, my wife-_

_As I write this, I'm only sitting a mere three feet away from you, but even that is too far. When I'm not touching you, my life feels incomplete. When we're not in the same room, the world feels like it's spinning off its axis. It's unbearable. _

_It's still dark outside, but when I look at you, smiling softly in your sleep, the world has never been brighter. You really have no idea the effect you have on people, Kat, especially me. _

_I truly wish I didn't have to leave you today. Leaving you is always the hardest thing I ever have to do, even when I'm just going to the bakery or the store. I feel like I'm letting you down, breaking a promise. Please forgive me when I come home. _

_I already miss you, and I haven't even left yet. I've sat here for a half hour debating whether to wake you up or not. I know you wouldn't mind, but I just can't bring myself to do it. You look too peaceful. You need the sleep too much. You're just so perfectly innocent when you're slumbering. I can't disturb that. _

_I know today will be hard on both of us, so I wanted to leave you this, with the hope that it somehow makes it more bearable and brightens you day a little. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to list just a few things I love about you, my wife, Katniss Mellark. _

_I love how you moan when I give you foot rubs. _

_I love how you quietly sing to the twins when you think I'm not looking, and how deep you blush when you find out I heard. _

_I love the way you stare into my eyes when you wash my hair. _

_I love how you always put your hair into the single braid you know drives me wild. _

_I love how much you love my cheese buns. I left some in the freezer for you. _

_I love the way you say my name when we're in bed together, so soft, like the world will crumble if you say it any louder. _

_I love how often you tell me you love me. _

_I love how much you already love our children. _

_I love how you shyly ask me to take you to bed, like I'd ever say no. _

_I love how you surprise me by showing up at the bakery unannounced, and sit there for hours just staring at me. _

_I love the fact that you hunt, and how amazing you are with your bow. _

_I love the tight hugs and deep kisses you give me every day when I walk through the door._

_I love that your face is the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. _

_I love how frustrated you get when you can't do something, like bake, even if I explain to you how hard it is. _

_I love how stubborn you can be, and the scowl you put on your face. _

_I love how your nose ever so slightly scrunches up when I kiss you in your sleep. _

_I love how you wash and massage my stub every night, no matter how tired you are. _

_I love how fiercely you demand people call you by your legal name. _

_I love how we kiss each other's wedding rings every day, no matter what. _

_I love how you were the one who proposed to me. _

_But most of all, Katniss, I love you. All of you. Everything about you. All your traits, moods, facial expressions, the way you talk, everything. Every single day I find something new that I love about you, and it can be something as simple as the fact you wear my t-shirts to bed every night. I could go on and on, but I'm sorry, I don't have the time. Just know that if I were to write down everything I love about you, I'd never finish. _

_I have to get going now, but I hope this letter helped in some way. I wish I could be there with you, holding you, kissing you. _

_I'll be home before you know it. I promise. _

_Tell the twins Daddy loves them and misses them. _

_I love you, _

_Always, _

_Peeta_

The tears are welcome as they stream down my face. He writes so beautifully when he's talking about me. I almost don't believe it's real, even though I'm holding it in my hand. How can he actually have that many things that he claims he loves me for? When I think about it, really, I could go on and on myself about the various things I love about him. His eyes, his personality, the way he says my name, the fact he'll cook me anything whenever I want.

I miss him. So, so very much. He's only been gone since this morning, and it's unbearable. It's like half of me is missing. Is this what it would be like if he was gone? I wouldn't last a day, I know that now. I would be a horrible parent without him, falling into a deep, deep depression. No wonder I put in my will that Prim gets custody if anything happens to us.

I glance at the clock and realize his interview will be starting any minute. I sigh and grab the remote off the floor, flipping the TV on. I find the right channel, and I'm just in time. They're introducing Caesar.

Soon, Peeta comes out, and I start crying again. He looks so handsome.

He answers questions about us, the twins, the upcoming Quell and how we're dealing with being mentors, and about our upcoming parenthood. Peeta, as always, is charming and makes everyone laugh. It's obvious that he misses me though. His hands are slightly fidgeting in his lap, and I know it's because he wishes he was holding my hand. I wish the same.

It's over before I know it, and before he leaves, he asks Caesar if he can say something to me first. He knows I'll be watching.

"Kat, I hope you got my letter, and I want you to know everything I wrote in it is true. I miss you so much, and I saw you just this morning. Just know that if I could, I would be home with you and our babies. I'll be home before you know it. I promise. I love you, always."

Then he gets up and walks off the stage, and I'm left a blubbering mess on our couch. How dare he do that to me! He knows what it'll do to me, especially coupled with his amazing letter. But, I can't blame him. It was so sweet. He just poured his heart out to me, and the whole country was watching. I feel like the most special girl in the world.

Suddenly, the phone rings. I'm annoyed right away. I reach behind me and grab it.

"What?" I snap into the receiver.

"_Kat?" Peeta whispers. _

"Peeta!" I yelp.

"_It's me, honey."_

"Peeta, I just saw you on TV. How are you calling already?" I ask.

"_Don't worry about that," he's still whispering. _

"Peeta, why are we whispering?"

"_I don't know. It's fun, isn't it?" _He laughs, and I've never heard a sweeter sound_. _

"I guess," I shrug like he actually can see me. But he's in the Capitol, hundreds of miles from home.

"_Kat, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get up off the couch, okay?"_

"Peeta, how do you know I'm on the couch?" I demand.

"_You just told me you watched my interview, honey."_

"Oh. Yeah."

"_Now please, stand up. There you go baby. Now I want you to turn the TV off."_

"Okay, Peeta, it's off and I'm standing in the middle of the living room. Now what?" I'm getting kind of frustrated with his little game.

"_Now, I want you to turn around."_

"Fine."

I turn around quickly, and almost faint.

Peeta's standing five feet away from me.

He smiles, and hangs up the phone. No wonder he was whispering. How did I not hear him?

"I always keep my promises," he whispers.

"Peeta," I whimper out. I burst into tears and almost collapse until he wraps me up in his arms. I bury my face into his shirt and clutch onto him.

"I'm here, I'm with you."

"How are you here?" I sob.

"I taped the interview this morning and hopped a hovercraft back. There was no way I was sleeping in a bed without you."

"Oh, Peeta, I missed you so much."

He somehow moves us to the couch, almost sitting in my ice cream, and we cuddle.

"I missed you too. I see you got my letter," he picks it up and notices how it's stained with tears. He also motions to the hundreds of tissues all over and surrounding the couch, and I just shrug.

"I love it, Peeta. I've read it so many times. It's so beautiful," I tell him.

"No, you're beautiful," he whispers honestly. I blush.

"Even when I can't stop crying?" I ask.

"Especially when you can't stop crying," he nods.

That just makes me cry even harder, and I chuckle through my tears.

"Kat, it's okay, I'm here," he soothes.

"I know," I nod. "I just missed you so much, Peeta. I couldn't do anything without you. I just sat on the couch and thought about you all day."

"Oh, Katniss, I'm sorry. I should never have left you," he sadly says.

"No, I told you to go. I just didn't realize how horrible it would be. It's not your fault," I assure him. He nods after a moment.

"So how is my family doing tonight?" He asks, rubbing my belly softly. I snort and laugh.

"We're good. Happy now that Daddy's home, aren't we guys?" I get another kick in response. "See, Peeta? They missed you as much as I did." He beams.

"I can't wait until they're here," he says in reverence.

"Me either," I confirm as we both gaze down at our children, our hands linked over my huge stomach.

"Oh, I talked to Annie today," I remember. "She and Finnick decided where they're having the wedding."

"Where?" Peeta asks, genuinely curious.

"In our backyard," I smile.

"What?"

"Yeah. Annie says that they talked about it, and since the twins are going to be only a couple weeks old at the most, they don't want us to have to travel to another District, so they're bringing the wedding here. I already called the Mayor and he said we could use all the empty houses in Victor's Village to house everyone. Are you okay with this? I told her it was fine, but I can always call-"

"Of course I am," he interrupts. "I think it's great. It's so considerate of them to move their wedding for us. They're such great friends."

"Yes, they are," I agree. "I can't believe that I'm a maid of honor and you're a best man either. It's going to be so much fun."

"You know that it's an old tradition that the best man sleeps with the maid of honor, right?" He smirks.

"We'll see about that," I tease. He frowns jokingly. "Fine, as long as I don't have to wear my dress." He smiles.

"And I can't wait to see the twins all dressed up too. They're going to be so cute."

"I know. Cinna has already designed about a thousand things for them," I remind. We keep getting boxes and boxes from him. The nursery is filling up quick.

"Oh, I also talked to Dr. Gaius while I was there briefly," Peeta says. I motion for him to go on. "I told her how you want to deliver the twins at home, so she said she's going to have all kinds of stuff delivered soon. We're going to turn one of the guest rooms into a delivery room that will rival the best hospitals in the country. She also said she and Dr. Sutherland will be here to deliver the babies."

"Really? You did that for me, Peeta?" I ask incredulously.

"Of course I did, Kat. I want you and the twins as healthy and as safe as possible," he says quietly.

I impulsively lean up and kiss him hard, realizing we hadn't kissed since he got home. That's not like us.

After we greet each other properly for a few minutes, we settle back into our cuddling position.

"I want my mom and Prim to be there too when the twins come," I tell him.

"I figured you would," he nods. "I think they'd love to be there with us."

"Who says you're going to be there?" I tease.

His jaw drops, and he tries to say something, but nothing comes out. I just smirk up at him.

"I'm kidding. Of course you're going to be right next to me. Who else am I going to yell at or crush their hand? I need you, Peeta, always."

He sighs with relief.

"Thanks, Katniss. It means a lot to me that you want me with you."

"Obviously I do," I say. "Look at how I was today without you. I'm a mess."

"I don't know, you look pretty sexy to me," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Sexy? I'm wearing your old t-shirt, a pair of sweats, my hair is falling out of my braid, my stomach is sticking out the bottom of my shirt, and my face is covered in tear tracks," I point out.

"Exactly," he shrugs. "Beautiful."

"Sometimes I don't understand you," I tell him honestly.

"As long as you believe me," he replies.

"You do never lie to me."

"I can't. I'm too afraid of what you might do if you find out. And I know you would," he says shakily.

I laugh. "Good boy." I pinch his cheeks and kiss the tip of his nose.

"So, um, I was saying how sexy you look tonight," he says barely above a whisper.

"Yeah….," I prompt.

"Well, um, I was wondering, since we haven't seen each other all day, if we could maybe, um, uh….help me out here please, Kat," he pleads.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I deadpan. He frowns.

"Please, Katniss," he begs.

"Are you begging me to finish your sentence or…begging me for the other thing?"

"Both?"

I laugh heartily.

"Well, in that case, yes, let's go upstairs and have sex like we haven't seen each other in forever, and that obviously answers the second question as well."

"Really?" He asks like he doesn't believe me.

"Do I have to say it again, or should we just hang out on the couch?"

"No! Let's go," he panics slightly.

"Peeta, you have to carry me to our bedroom though," I smile.

"But of course," he smiles. "I was planning on it anyways."

He stands up and reaching down, puts an arm around my back and under my legs, picking me up bridal style like he always does. My hands wrap around his neck and link, and I rest my head against his shoulder and sigh happily.

Everything is right in my world again.

Later that night, after we've finished multiple rounds of lovemaking, we collapse in a heap on our bed which is now a mess.

"You really meant all those things you wrote in your letter?" I whisper.

He looks at me with a determination I've only seen once before – right when he said 'I do'.

"Always."

**A/N: Okay, so a shorter chapter than usual. I just had this idea in my head, and I wanted to write it down before I forgot all my good ideas. We're still slowly moving towards the twins being born and the Quell, but we'll definitely have a few more chapters before those events, due to popular demand. **

**As always, I thank you all for your reviews and kind words. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Have a great night. **


	20. Bullseye!

Peeta lets the arrow fly, and I watch it sail through the air towards the target. Headshot. Between the eyes.

"Good shot, honey," I praise.

"Well I was taught by the best," he points out. I smile.

For the last month or so, ever since we got back from the Capitol, Peeta and I have come out back of our house every night after the sun goes down. I insisted teaching him archery, and at first he was a little resistant, but now he loves it almost as much as I do. He picked it up quicker than I thought he would. I taught him everything my father taught me. He uses my wooden bow that was my father's, and I love to watch his muscles flex as he brings the string back, and how his eyes slightly narrow as he aims down the arrow. I've been practicing with the new bow Beetee made for me, but eventually, I had to stop. It just got too hard with my belly. We agreed that when we go to the Capitol for the Quell, we'll bring the wooden bow with us. We had Beetee send us a ton of more arrows of every kind he designed, and our quivers are filled to the brim now.

We also have been practicing feverishly with our handguns. Beetee sent us a number of different targets, stationary and moving. A few of them have point systems devised, where you shoot ten bullets, and a hundred is a perfect score. At the beginning, neither of us could score above fifty. Now, we score a hundred every single time. We practice our quick draws, and speed reloading. It's a little tough for me with my giant stomach, but I realize that when the Rebellion does start, I'll already have had the twins. Hopefully I have some time after the birth to practice.

Every few nights, we put on our goggles, and practice getting used to them. It was a little weird at first trying to adjust to the heads up display, but now it's second nature. I thanked Beetee profusely after we put them on for the first time, because I will always know where Peeta is, and I can always see his vital signs. There's a little readout on the left side of the display that has the following information:

_Peeta Vitals_

_HR: 76 bpm_

_BP: 118 sys / 76 dia_

_O2 Level: 99%_

_Blood Sugar: 98 _

_Stress Level: Low_

_Energy Level: High_

_Overall Health: Excellent_

Peeta's goggles have the same readout for me, with an added category that tells him about the twins. Obviously once they're born that will disappear. We also have learned how to use the throat microphones to speak with each other. They're so sensitive you almost don't even have to talk. The mere movement of your throat is enough.

"I can't believe how good you've gotten with a bow," I say in mild awe.

"I know," he agrees as he knocks another arrow, "I never thought I'd be any good at this. That's why I didn't want to learn when you suggested it. Plus, this has always been your thing. I didn't want to take away from that."

He lets the arrow fly, and it hits the target directly in the heart. One shot, one kill.

"Peeta, don't be ridiculous. You started trying to teach me how to bake almost as soon as we got married. Besides, this isn't about you or me. This is about keeping our family safe."

He nods somberly. We've both become almost obsessive about learning how to keep each other safe. We got Haymitch to teach us some self-defense also, and Peeta taught us some basic wrestling moves to take down enemies in close combat.

"Do you think they realize we're not really doing this for the Rebellion?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I don't know. I don't really care. We're doing this for our children. It just so happens that our priorities align with the Rebellion's. We're using them to get what we want, and they're using us to get what they want. It works for everyone."

"We still need to keep our guard up though," he reminds me. "As much as I trust all the Victors, we still haven't met any of these mysterious District 13 people."

"Yeah. I'm not too sure about all of that. I still am having trouble believing it actually exists. I guess I won't until we have physical proof. But, if Plutarch is telling the truth, we stand a great chance at overthrowing Snow and banning the Games."

"If anyone can do it, it's us," he says confidently.

I lean up and peck him on the lips, and whisper against them.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Peeta." He beams at me.

"Let's call it a night. I need to wrap myself around my husband," I say seductively. Without a word, he starts frantically cleaning everything up, leaving me standing there. I chuckle at his giddiness.

We end up in our bed a short time later. Because of my stomach, it's become almost impossible for us to make love face to face, but that hasn't slowed us down one bit. I think Peeta enjoys it because he uses my boobs as an anchor. I certainly don't mind. I am adamant that we'll keep having sex until either the delivery or until the doctors tell us we can't. Peeta just smiles at that and nods enthusiastically.

I wake up the next morning well rested. Peeta's still sleeping next to me, and I can hear his soft breaths. I sigh. Every morning brings us one day closer to the Quell and the Rebellion, and we know that our lives will never be the same. But, we've made a commitment to the Rebels, to each other, and most importantly, to our children. It has to be done.

"Morning, beautiful," Peeta whispers with a grin.

"Morning, honey," I whisper back, leaning up for my kiss.

"Mmm," he moans, then our lips break apart. "You ready for today?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me," I complain, burying my face into his chest.

"Come on, Kat, it won't be that bad. They just want to throw you a baby shower," he tries to appease.

"I know. I just would rather stay in bed with you all day than sit around with a bunch of women gossiping."

"My wife, the furthest thing from a normal women you will ever see," he says proudly. I laugh.

Effie insisted on throwing me a baby shower. When we left the Capitol, Peeta and I gave her a short statement to release to the public, informing them of the twins. Shortly after, she started calling a few times a week, trying to convince me to let her throw me a shower. Finally, I caved, when she reminded me that we kept our wedding a secret from her, and I had promised her I'd let her plan something. So, today, a bunch of women will crowd into our living room. Effie invited just about every female I know. Her, my mom, Prim, Madge, Delly, Johanna, Annie, Wiress, Mags, even Greasy Sae and Hazelle, are all coming. We invited my doctors, but they couldn't make it. Neither could my prep team. I actually was a bit relieved at that, I'm not in the mood to get all done up.

"Finnick and Annie should be here soon," Peeta reminds me.

"It's nice of Finnick to come and help you," I say. Peeta is taking care of all the food, so Finnick traveled to 12 with Annie to visit and help out.

"Yeah. I think he just doesn't want to be apart from Annie," he smirks. "Kind of like how I feel about you."

"Good answer," I smile.

"I still can't believe you invited my mom to this thing," Peeta says in disbelief. "And that you insisted on hand delivering the invitation."

I laugh. "She was not too happy about that. I think she's still in denial that we're having children. Peeta, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be comfortable letting her be around the twins…," I say unsurely.

"Oh, I was already planning on keeping them away from her," Peeta assures me. "I don't want our children to ever have to experience anything like what I went through growing up."

"You're such a good Daddy," I grin.

"And you're an amazing Mommy," he grins back. "Okay, up we go," he coaxes, picking me up bridal style and hauling me to the shower. We shower together daily, no matter what. It's a tradition we started the morning of our wedding. If I don't hurry him along sometimes, Peeta will spend an hour washing and massaging my hair. Sometimes, I don't mind, but today I know I'm on a tight schedule.

Showered and teeth brushed, I debate what to wear. If it were up to me, I'd just put on a pair of sweats and one of Peeta's large t-shirts.

"Unh uh," Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind. "I know that look, Mrs. Mellark. You cannot wear sweatpants to your own baby shower. Cinna designed all these wonderful dresses for you. Wear one of those."

"Fine," I relent. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I'd be scared if you were," he jokes.

I pick a simple black dress and put it on. It actually makes my stomach look smaller than it really is, but I think I still look like a fat cow. No matter how many times I complain to Peeta, he always tells me I'm beautiful. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, because I know he's the only person in the world who sees me that way when I'm almost eight months pregnant.

Annie and Finnick arrive, and Annie is again gushing over how I look.

"Katniss, you look so beautiful," Annie smiles wide. "I can't wait to have children," she says fairly loudly, making sure Finnick hears from where he's talking with Peeta.

"I heard that," Finnick says without turning around.

"So do something about it," Annie teases.

"We're guests in this home Annie," he reminds her.

"Hey, it's alright with us if you guys need some alone time," Peeta throws his hands up innocently. "The bedroom you stayed in last time is all made up."

We all laugh heartily, and they politely decline. It kind of saddens me, because maybe if they went into the bedroom, I might be able to coax my husband to take me into ours. Well, I guess I'll have to wait. Peeta always tells me good things come to those who wait and that patience is a virtue. I always scoff.

"What time is everyone coming?" Annie asks as we walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

"They should be here in an hour," I sigh.

"Great!" She says bubbly. "I'll just put up some decorations. You sit here and relax, okay Katniss?"

"Fine by me," I grumble.

An hour goes by, and Annie has transformed our living room into a girly, frilly, pink and blue cavern. I don't mind as much as I thought I would. This pregnancy is doing weird things to my psyche. Effie showed up thirty minutes ago and helped Annie finish.

The first people who show up are my mom, Prim, Greasy Sae, and Hazelle. They all must touch my belly before even coming in the door, and Prim refuses to leave my side as usual. I'm glad I'll have her next to me all day.

Madge and Delly show up next, and they're in good spirits as always. I've gotten to know Delly better in the last few months, and the three of us have become good friends. They come over a lot and help out during the days when Peeta is at the bakery.

Next are the Victors, who all took the same train somehow. Johanna, Wiress, and Mags appear at the front door smiling. Well, maybe that's a smile on Johanna's face. I don't really know.

"Hey brainless," Johanna says. That's my nickname from her. I hate it.

"Don't call me that," I say for the thousandth time.

"Whatever, brainless," she waves me off. "Let's get this party started!"

I greet Wiress and Mags. Wiress looks about as uncomfortable as me.

I sigh and shut the door. Now everyone's here, so I guess we'll get started.

"Welcome everyone!" Effie gushes excitedly. "Thank you all for coming to the baby shower of Katniss Mellark!" They all clap. I snort. "We're all friend of Katniss', and this is an opportunity to show her what she means to us, and give her some gifts for her babies. So, let's get started, shall we?"

The first thing we do is play a few silly games. I find myself actually having fun and laughing, Prim teasing me constantly.

"Drinks!" I hear Peeta announce as he and Finnick enter the room. They both have trays, Peeta's filled with lemonade and Finnick's with iced tea. They're both jokingly wearing bow ties and acting like fancy waiters.

"For the honoree," Peeta hands me a glass of half lemonade and half iced tea, one of my favorites.

"Thanks, honey," I smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"Aww!" Almost all the women say at the same time. Peeta and I both blush deeply.

"If you lovely ladies require anything else before we start serving the food, please do not hesitate to call for us," Finnick says properly with a grin. He and Peeta exit the room stiffly.

"I hate you two," Johanna says to Annie and me.

"Why?" I ask, still happy from my kiss.

"You have perfect men," she points out. Everyone else agrees. "All the men in 7 care about is their chainsaws and flannel shirts," she jokes.

"Seriously though," Delly butts in, "Peeta is perfect. You get that, right Katniss? That you lucked out in the husband lottery? That he's one in a million?" Everyone else nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I sheepishly answer. "I know. I feel inadequate sometimes," I admit.

"What!?" Most of them exclaim.

"That's ridiculous," Prim says, "look at you. You're eight months pregnant with his twins. Besides, haven't you learned by now that for Peeta, you just being with him is more than enough?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug. "But he always does so much for me. Like yesterday, he walked in the door and came up to me and handed me a single dandelion. He said, "this is the only thing I could find who's beauty even remotely rivals yours'."

"Oh my god," they put their hands on their chests.

"That's just Peeta," I tell them honestly. "And I know he doesn't expect anything in return, but I do try. Last week, I tried making him his favorite dessert. It didn't really work out, but he was so happy he ate the entire thing."

Everyone laughs. I smile. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Let's move on to the gifts," Effie announces after a few more minutes of random gossip.

"Let me go first!" Prim demands. "Katniss, I hope you and Peeta like it. It's from me and mom and Haymitch." She hands me a box wrapped in simple paper.

I open it and gasp. It contains two onesies. The pink one says, "My Daddy is a baker!" and the blue one says, "My Mommy is a hunter!".

"Oh, Prim, mom, they're perfect! Thank you!" I hug her tightly. She beams.

We go around the circle, and I receive a ton of baby clothes, pacifiers, blankets, and even a giant case of diapers from Wiress and Beetee. We finally get to Johanna and she smirks widely.

"Here you go, brainless. Make sure Peeta knows it was from me," she grins. She hands me a box without any wrapping. I take it unsurely.

I open it and lift up the silky garment inside. It looks like the lingerie I designed with Cinna, but this one is pink.

"It's called a negliee," Johanna explains.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Really? You have to ask brainless?" She teases. "It's so that husband of yours stays interested after you have his babies, duh."

"Peeta doesn't care what I wear," I point out.

"Well obviously," she retorts, "any man wants their wife to be naked."

"No, that's not what I mean," I can't help but smile. "Like a couple weeks ago, when he got home from his interview in the Capitol, he told me how sexy I looked." I eye Prim and my mom nervously, but they're just smiling. "I was wearing sweats, an old t-shirt of his that didn't even cover my belly, my hair was all over the place, and I was bawling my eyes out."

Johanna scoffs while all the other women swoon.

"Typical baker boy," Johanna grunts.

"Don't call my husband that," I say angrily. She backs off with a grin. "Good," I tease.

Annie is the last one to give me her gift, and it's amazing. It's a box full of stuff for the babies. A bunch of onesies, regular clothes that they can wear up to a year old, a few pairs of incredibly cute baby shoes including tiny leather boots, two tiny play bows and quivers, some maternity blankets, a specially designed blanket I can wear while I breastfeed, and monogrammed personalized blankets for both of them, one pink and one blue.

"Oh, Annie, this is great! Thank you! Look at these blankets, they have their initials and their names!"

"What are you naming the babies, Katniss?" Effie asks. Peeta and I haven't made any official announcement, and Prim, my mom and Annie are the only ones here who know their full names. All the Victors know their first names from my little introduction in the Capitol.

"Eve Rue Mellark and Joshua Haymitch Mellark," I say proudly while rubbing my belly. When I say each of their names, I feel a little kick. I think they understand.

"Wow!" "Perfect names!" "Beautiful!" "That's so sweet to name her after Rue!"

"Really, Haymitch?" Johanna asks in disbelief.

"Yes," I nod. "He means a lot to me and Peeta. We wouldn't be alive without him. Plus, he's the twins' godfather. Prim is their godmother."

"Just make sure he's sober around them," Johanna warns somberly.

"He hasn't had a drink since we told him he was the godfather, actually," I reveal.

Everyone gasps, some of them murmuring how they don't believe it.

"It's true," I confirm. "We didn't even ask him to. When we told him, he got up and was halfway to the door before he turned and said, 'I'm truly honored. I'm going to go flush all my alcohol down the drain.' I think he knew we wouldn't want him drinking around the babies. But he also did it for himself. The first few weeks were tough, but we got him through it."

"That's great," A few of them say.

"I wish I could have made him do that years ago," Effie complains. We laugh.

"I'm not sure if it would make him a better mentor or a worse one," I joke.

Finnick and Peeta come back in with our lunch, which Peeta spent a while making. There's lamb stew of course, cheese buns, squirrel stew, rolls, ice cream, a pink and blue cake, and three different flavored pies.

After they set everything down, Peeta turns to the group.

"Okay, so that's all for Kat. We'll bring the rest of your food out now," he teases.

I punch him in the upper arm. "Peeta!"

He just laughs and sneaks in a kiss on my lips. I can't stay mad at him, not when he's kissing me like this, even if we are in front of all the women in my life. He rests his forehead against mine momentarily when we break apart. I notice the entire room is silent, watching us with rapt attention.

"I love you, Katniss Mellark," he whispers, "and I love our children."

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark," I whisper, "and I love our children."

I hear various "awws" and "wows" and "that's so sweet"s. Prim makes everyone laugh when she announces that Peeta and I are always acting like that.

"He's turned you soft, brainless," Johanna snorts.

"Don't make me go get my bow and prove you wrong," I retort. She smirks.

For the next few hours we just relax, eat, talk, and gossip. I find myself having a great time, contrary to what I thought before. All the women love Prim, and fawn over my belly. The older women give me helpful tips, and the younger ones look on in mild envy. I know Annie wants kids soon, but I assume she and Finnick are waiting until after the Rebellion.

Finally, it's time for everyone to leave. Mags, Wiress, and Johanna have to catch their train, so I say goodbye to them. Johanna actually gives me a hug and whispers 'congratulations' in my ear. Wiress also gives me a hug, and it's not too awkward this time. I tell her to send our love to Beetee.

Delly and Madge stay a little longer and then make their way home. They'll both be over tomorrow anyways.

My mom and Prim help Effie, Annie, Greasy Sae and I clean up the living room, while the boys are cleaning up the kitchen and taking care of the leftovers. Soon, it's just me, Annie, Finnick and Peeta. Peeta and I are on the couch, while Annie and Finnick are on the floor, Annie backed up against his chest.

"Well, how was it?" Peeta asks gently.

"Actually, it was fun," I say to his surprise. "We got some great gifts."

I show him all the gifts, except the one from Johanna, which I had Annie run upstairs and hide in one of my drawers. He laughs at the personalized onesies from my mom, Prim and Haymitch, and tear comes to his eyes when he sees the monogrammed blankets from Annie and Finnick.

"This is too much you guys," he tells them looking at their huge box of gifts.

"Don't be silly," Annie waves him off. "You're letting us have our wedding in your backyard, and you're our best friends. It's the least we could do."

"Well, thank you," I tell them honestly. "You guys mean a lot to us."

"Just promise us if you have more kids, we get to be the godparents," Annie pleads. Finnick nods his agreement.

"Deal," I say and jokingly shake her hand.

"You're really going to let him knock you up again?" Finnick teases.

I shrug. "Why not? It wasn't that bad. Plus, it gets him to wait on me hand and foot."

We all laugh.

"I'd do that anyways, honey," Peeta whispers as he kisses my cheek. I turn to face him.

"I'm well aware," I whisper and give him a peck on the lips.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Finnick loudly interrupts our moment.

"We're cooking some game we have. Squirrel and rabbit, I think," I inform.

"You're still hunting?" Annie asks.

"No, Peeta shot them," I say proudly.

"No way," Finnick says disbelievingly.

I nod. "I taught him how to shoot. He's almost as good as me now."

"Nobody will ever be as good as you," Peeta says seriously. I roll my eyes.

Later, after we've eaten dinner and Finnick and Annie are settled the guest room, Peeta and I get ready for bed. I lay on my side and he spoons into me from behind, wrapping his arms around me tightly and burying his face into my hair.

"Can I take your braid out?" He asks quietly.

"Sure," I nod.

I feel him gently removing the elastic and smoothing my hair out, then running his fingers down the length.

"You have such beautiful hair," he says in awe.

"So do you," I tell him.

"I hope Eve gets your hair," he declares.

"I hope Josh gets yours," I retort.

"Hopefully all our wishes come true," he jokes.

"Hey, I did get to marry you," I joke back.

"That was my wish," he pouts.

"Who said it wasn't mine too?" I tease.

"Mrs. Mellark, you never cease to amaze me," he grins.

"Mr. Mellark, when are you going to stop talking and start making love to your wife?" I demand.

"Um, uh," he stutters.

"Still talking," I point out.

He gets my hints, and I can only hope that we don't keep Finnick and Annie up. We'd never hear the end of it.

"Just wait until I show you what Johanna gave me," I smirk before we fall asleep.

**A/N: There's the baby shower. I tried to make it fun, and I hope you laughed a few times. I also wanted to show that they're preparing diligently for the Rebellion, kind of like how Peeta made them train like Careers for the Quell in the books. I'm running out of ideas fast for pregnant Katniss, though. And once we get to the delivery, we'll be moving fast, to the O'Dair wedding, the Quell, and the Rebellion. The story is going to have a lot of action, but I'll still find the time to get some good Everlark fluff in there, so don't worry. Besides, what's war without love, anyways? That doesn't make any sense, oops. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If someone gives me a good enough idea in the reviews, I'll sit down tonight and write another one. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Ta Ta For Now. **


	21. Getting Even

The sun peeks through the windows in our bedroom and hits my closed eyelids. I yawn and slowly open my eyes. I'm on my side, and I can feel Peeta flush against my back, his warm breath on the nape of my neck. I wish I could spend all day right here.

I hear Peeta mumble 'Mmm Katniss' in his sleep and I grin. I guess he's dreaming about me. I have been making him have sex non-stop lately, so it doesn't surprise me he'd be dreaming about it. He did actually bring up a good point the other day. I'm going to have to go on birth control after the twins come. Sure, we probably want more children, but not so soon, and I don't want to be pregnant during the Rebellion. I spoke to my mother and she's getting pills sent from the Capitol, since both Peeta and I flat out refuse to use condoms. We understand no birth control is a hundred percent effective, but we're okay with that.

Peeta shifts slightly behind me, and the hand that was across my belly reaches up to cup my breast lightly, then slowly begins to massage it. I just let it happen, surprising myself. It goes on for longer than I thought it would before he finally wakes up.

When he does, he freaks, and immediately pulls his hand of my boob and holds it above me.

"Oh my god, Katniss, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was doing that. I'm so sorry. That's so rude. I was basically molesting you. Oh my god-"

"Peeta!" I cut off his rambling and turn over so I can look at him. "Shut up."

He theatrically closes his mouth tight and looks to me.

"What are you so sorry about anyways?" I ask.

"I was molesting you Kat! You were awake and I was just feeling you up." He says guiltily.

"So? Do you see me complaining? I'm actually rather angry that you stopped," I shrug.

"Huh?" He's confused now. Poor Peeta.

"Peeta, really? I'm over eight months pregnant. My hormones are driving me wild. Haven't you noticed that we're having sex more than we ever had? Why would you think having my husband touch me sensually would piss me off?" I smirk.

"I don't know," he says glumly. "I just feel bad. It was so rude."

"You were dreaming about me weren't you," I accuse.

He nods.

"You moaned 'Mmm Katniss' right before you grabbed my boob," I inform him with a smile. "I was just wondering how far you were going to take it before you woke up. I was kind of hoping you'd get brave and go all the way," I laugh.

"Katniss Mellark! You have a dirty mind," he tells me with a grin.

"So? Is that a bad thing?" I ask sweetly.

"Not necessarily," he smiles wide.

"Good to know."

"Okay, Mrs. Mellark, time for our shower," he says while picking me up.

"Well then it's a good thing we're already naked, isn't it?" I tease.

He just shakes his head at me.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" He tells me.

I shrug. "You love it."

"No, I love _you_. Big difference," he says seriously gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too, Peeta. Now was my hair," I demand, handing him my shampoo as he laughs.

After we ritually wash each other, he sits down on the end of the tub so I can clean his stub just like every other day.

"You know, it means a lot to me that you do this ever day Kat," he says down to me.

"It's nothing, Peeta," I shrug it off. It really is no big deal.

"No, it is. I know how gross it must be. It's ugly, I know that. But every single morning and night you wash and massage it for me, no matter what. Thank you."

"Peeta, it's not gross or ugly. It's part of you. It doesn't bother me, it never has. The only thing that bothers me about it is that I know it's my fault," I say sadly.

"What? No it's not," he exclaims.

"Yes it is. You fought Cato to let me go, then I let you almost die in the cave. If I'd taken better care of you, maybe you would have kept your leg. I'm sorry, Peeta."

"Stop it, Katniss. We could rewind the Games and flesh out a hundred different scenarios. Personally I think the one we're living where we're married and having children is pretty perfect, don't you?"

"Well, when you're right, you're right," I admit as I finish my cleaning. Then I notice something. "Peeta?" I say standing up. He looks up at me from his sitting position. I haven't put his leg back on yet so he's stuck there.

"Hmm?"

"Can we try, maybe, having you sit there and I sit on your lap?" I ask shyly.

"Why do you want to sit on my lap?" He asks, completely clueless.

"Oh, I don't know Peeta, because it looks comfortable. Why do you think? We're naked, I'm horny, and you're right in front of me," I deadpan. His eyes widen in understanding and he smiles wide.

"I married a nymphomaniac," he mutters happily.

"Are you complaining about it?" I ask.

He takes my face in his hands and replies seriously.

"Never."

My little plan actually somewhat works, and for the first time in weeks, we make love face to face. It's great, and from the look on Peeta's face, I know he enjoyed it as much as I did. My back hurts though because I had to lean considerably far back for it to work.

Peeta gets ready to go to the bakery, throwing on jeans and a white tee. I just put on his sweats and another one of his double XL tees and my wool socks. I meet him in the kitchen where he already has a mountain of eggs, pancakes, cheese buns, cereal, and orange juice waiting for me.

"You really are a good husband," I tell him with my mouth full. He laughs.

"Don't speak while you're chewing," he scolds.

"I'll do whatever I want," I say indignantly.

Before he leaves, he helps me lie down on the couch and gives me the book I'm in the middle of. He kisses me, and tells me he'll be home to make me lunch, and to call Prim if I need anything. Sooner than I'd like, he's out the door and I'm alone.

I read for about an hour then fall asleep for another hour. When I wake up, I realize it's still a few hours before Peeta will be home to make me lunch, and all I want right now is to see him. So, I decide to walk to the bakery. I only do it now about twice a week, because Peeta doesn't like me walking alone. He takes me on walks every day when he gets home, though.

I change into a pair of stretchy pants and a maternity blouse that Cinna designed for me, and put on my comfy sneakers. I braid my hair back the way he likes it, and make sure I look presentable. I really don't care about all the other people that might be at the bakery, just Peeta.

It's a beautiful day in 12, with a cool breeze. It's not too warm or too cold, it's just right. I walk at a good pace, my yearning to see my husband driving me on. Soon, I'm only a couple turns away from the bakery and I'm getting excited. I love the way he lights up when I surprise him. He always tells me it brightens his day and makes it worthwhile. He's been saying it's been harder and harder to leave me every morning, and I can sense the longing in his goodbye kisses and the way he always looks back at me right before he walks out the front door.

I walk down the side of the bakery and prepare to turn left to enter from the front. I'm almost at the corner when I hear voices. And I would know these voices anywhere.

It's the four girls that have teased me since I was a kid. They were in my grade, and they are the daughters of merchants. For some reason, I was always their main target, even if I never responded or did anything to them. They called me 'Catpiss' and other stupid names. When my father died, they made fun of me for being an orphan. When the rumor of my mother going catatonic spread around school, they had fodder for weeks. I haven't really seen them except from a distance since I won the Games.

There's Scarlet Johnston, who is the self-appointed leader. There's Lillian Voxx, who's more of a follower than anything. Scarlet's best friend is Rose Undersee, who's Madge's cousin. Madge hates her more than I do. Finally, there's Caty Toole, who I used to actually think was nice before she started hanging out with the other girls.

I back up against the wall as tightly as I can considering my frame and listen intently. My enhanced hearing in my left ear from my injury in the Games allows me to pick up their whole conversation as they stand outside the bakery.

"I mean, can you believe Peeta really married her?" Scarlet snivels.

"He says he loves her!" Rose adds, and they all laugh sardonically.

"Well when he sees what you look like today, Scarlet, he'll definitely take you up on your offer," Lillian gushes.

"Yeah," Caty agrees. "There's no way he won't want to hook up with you. I mean, you're so much prettier than her!"

"I know," Scarlet says egotistically. "Little miss Katniss is losing her precious little figure with the pregnancy. All men have needs." Is that true? No, not Peeta. I mean, we had sex this morning. In the shower. And he was very vocal about how great it was.

"Have you seen her around? She's so fat!" Rose says. They all laugh again.

"Well she is pregnant with twins," Caty tries.

"Shut up," Scarlet scolds her. "That girl Sarah from the banquet was right. She probably got pregnant to keep him around because she knows he'd leave her for me. It's probably Gale's baby anyways. Everyone knows she was fucking him in the woods. Peeta will get a big surprise when his kids come out looking like they're from the Seam!"

Really? Is that what everyone thinks? Are they aware that I testified at his trial? And that he's now on death row because of what I said?

"I just can't believe he actually went and married her," Rose continues. "I mean, I get that their little love act in the Games helped them survive, but did he really need to bring it home? Doesn't he know he could any girl he wants?"

"You mean doesn't he know he could get me," Scarlet says angrily. They all mumble agreements. She really is a Grade-A bitch.

"Anyways, after today, Katniss' perfect little life won't be so perfect anymore when I take her precious Peeta from here. Come on girls, let's go inside," Scarlet sneers.

I hear the ding of the bell and they're inside the bakery. I briefly contemplate just going home, but I know that would be letting them win. And since when do I let other people win? Plus I came here to see Peeta. Maybe if they see the way he acts when I walk in there, they'll get a clue. Maybe.

I take a deep breath and walk around the corner. I waited a few seconds so it's not obvious I was so close by. I look through the glass and I see them in line. Peeta is off to the side frosting some cookies while Nan is on the register and Rye is helping fill orders.

I walk in and none of the boys see me, so I stand off to the side a bit. The girls make it to the counter.

"Hi Peeta!" Scarlet gushes, batting her eyelashes. I can't believe she actually braided her blonde hair like mine. And is her skirt short enough?

Peeta doesn't even look up from his work, just mumbles a polite 'hello'.

Scarlet doesn't get discouraged though.

"Oh, Peeta, those cookies look great! Maybe you could make one special, just for me?" She asks seductively.

Peeta glances up to see who it is and frowns. Then he looks around the bakery until his eyes fall on me standing quietly by the door.

"Kat!" He yells, dropping the frosting gun. He darts around the counter and is by my side in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you, obviously."

"Do you want to sit down?" He asks concerned.

"Sure," I smile.

As he leads me to my usual seat, which he's gradually been making more comfortable with pillows, I see the girls staring at me with jealousy. Peeta has one hand on my lower back and his other hand is firmly grasped in mine. He gently helps lower me into the chair. He squats down so we're at eye level. They're still watching every move.

"Better?" He asks. The bakery is so small I know they can hear every word we're saying. Good.

"Much," I grin.

"How is my family, anyways," he smiles, rubbing my belly in small circles.

I put my left hand on top of his, and our wedding rings make a small noise when they come into contact.

"We're great. They've been kicking all day," I report.

"They're definitely your kids," he grins.

"Not when they're treating me like a punching bag. Then they're your kids," I tell him with a smile.

"Okay, okay, fair enough," he relents. "I need to get back to work though, honey. I'll take you home for lunch in a little while, okay?"

"Okay."

Peeta learned his lesson a long time ago that even if he's just going to the other side of the bakery or upstairs to the bedroom, he's never to leave me without a kiss. Knowing this, I glance over his shoulder and make sure all four girls are still watching, which they are.

He leans forward and captures my lips, both our mouths instantly opening to allow access. His hands cup my face gently while I wrap my hands around his neck and twirl his hair around my fingers. He tries to pull away after a few seconds, but I tighten my grip on him and force him to keep kissing me. He doesn't seem to mind and stops trying to get away. After we've traumatized any children present, I let him breathe.

"Wow, Mrs. Mellark, you really are lively today," he smirks, reminding me of the shower this morning. He gently takes my left hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing my wedding ring. When he releases it, I grab his left hand and repeat the action.

He's about to turn and go back behind the counter, but first I beckon him back to me with a single finger. He nods and leans over. I lean up and kiss him again, but only for a couple seconds. When I lean back, he has a dazed look on his face.

"I love you, Mr. Mellark," I tell him happily.

"Oh, I love you so much, Mrs. Mellark," he says dreamily.

"Okay, you can go back to work now," I tease. He whimpers, but rejoins his brothers.

I glance over at the four girls, who are seething mad at me, their expressions mixed with barely contained envy and jealousy. I resist the urge to smirk at them, knowing I've gotten under their skins. It feels good after all the years of bullying they put me through.

I sit back and watch Peeta work. I love how his brow furrows slightly when he's frosting, and how hard he pounds dough when he's baking loaves. I could sit here and watch him all day, but he wouldn't let me.

Scarlet walks back up to the counter and tries again. Peeta is frosting a cake, and she stands directly opposite him across the counter.

"So, Peeta, how are you?" She asks sweetly.

"Good," he says without looking up. She looks frustrated, but buries it.

"I was wondering, would you like to take a walk with me later?" She bats her eyes again. This time Peeta does look up.

"No. I'm married Scarlet, and you know that." He holds up his left hand and wiggles his ring finger.

"So?" She says. I can't believe her audacity.

"Really Scarlet?" Nan butts in. "Not only is he obviously not interested, but his wife, my sister, is sitting ten feet away. Get some decency, seriously." I love you, Nan.

"Shut up, Nan!" She yells angrily. "Peeta, don't be an idiot. I'm not from the Seam and my parents have money. You know the baby's probably not even yours, right?"

Peeta is angry. Very, very angry. I don't think I've seen him this angry since Sarah called me a whore.

"What did you just say?" He angrily whispers, obviously trying to reign in his anger.

She just shrugs causally.

"Everyone knows it, Peeta. It's probably her boyfriend Gale's. What do you think they did out in the woods every day? Don't tell me you believe her when she tells you they were just friends," she says sarcastically.

"Look, Scarlet," Peeta seethes. "I have never liked you, even as a friend. I've been polite to you because that's how I was raised. But if you continue to stand here and insult my wife to my face, while she's sitting behind you, I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer."

"Well that's what I want," Scarlet smirks. "For you to lose control, with me," she says seductively.

"Just leave, Scarl-"

He stops when he sees the slight grimace on my face. His facial expression goes from uncontrollable rage to blinding concern in a split second, and he's by my side before I can blink.

"What's wrong, Kat?" He asks me worriedly.

Scarlet crosses her arms over her chest, in disbelief that he just walked away from her. Ha.

"It's just the twins. They like to dance on my bladder," I tell him with a smile.

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to help?" He asks sincerely. He really does look guilty too.

"Nothing, really," I honestly tell him. "Maybe….kiss me?"

"Kiss you? Why?"

I roll my eyes.

"If you have to ask, then forget it," I grin.

"No, no no," he backtracks. "I'll kiss you. It was in our wedding vows, wasn't it?"

"Ah, so you do remember?" I tease.

"Kat, I could never forget our vows," he says seriously.

I roll my eyes again.

"I know that Peeta. I was teasing you. Now are you going to kiss me or let me sit here in pain?"

Without another word he crashes his lips into mine and I'm finding it hard to restrain myself. Suddenly I wish we weren't at the damn bakery but back in the privacy of our own home. I feel him running his hand down my braid and through my hair, which is his tell that he's losing his ability to be appropriate. Finally, I relent, and release my grip on him.

"Better," I breathe. "Kay, you can go now," I smile. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," he grins, still in a daze. "No, really, anytime." I actually can't help blushing the way he's looking at me.

I've almost forgotten about the evil quartet during our kiss, and I can see them all except Scarlet with defeated looks on their faces. I decide it's time to finally get the monkey off my back and address her directly. Besides, I have three Mellark men in close proximity to protect me, so why not?

"What's your problem, Scarlet?" I ask evenly.

"You, Everdeen," she spits.

"My name is Mellark. Would you like to see my ID?" I ask sweetly.

"You're so proud of yourself for tricking him into marrying you, aren't you?" She sneers.

I roll my eyes.

"Really? That's the best you got?"

"Oh I can keep going," she assures me. "Don't come crying to me when your precious husband leaves you for me, because he will. No Seam slut can compare to this," she motions to her body.

I just burst out laughing, as do the three boys.

"Thanks Scarlet," I chuckle. "I needed a good laugh this morning."

"What's so funny?" She snarls.

"The fact you think Peeta would ever leave Katniss," Rye supplies. "It's just….well, that just wouldn't happen. Are you blind? Did you not see how vomit-inducing their sweet little interactions are?"

"Hey!" Peeta and I yell, but smile at him for defending us nonetheless.

Scarlet scoffs.

"There's no way anybody would chose her," she points to me in disgust, "over me," she says confidently.

"Really?" Nan says sarcastically. "Because honestly I'd rather date the pig out back than you, Scarlet."

We laugh again, and her face is getting redder by the second. I find it funny none of her minions have come to her aid. They all took terrified.

I'm just smirking up at her, and she's glaring at me with hate. Then, she actually starts moving towards me. I see her raising her right hand, and I assume she's going to slap me. There's not much I can do to defend myself, because by the time I got to my feet, she'd already be here. But before I can even think of a way to protect the twins and myself, she suddenly stops.

Peeta has grabbed her raised wrist with one hand and is gripping her shoulder hard with his other.

"Step away from my wife," he growls, "now."

She squirms and tries to get at me, but Peeta is just too strong.

"Guys, can you escort her friends out, please?" Peeta asks his brothers. They don't need to. The three of them scurry out without even a glance.

"Sit down," Peeta snaps, shoving her downwards into a chair. He paces back and forth in front of her, angry as can be. I can tell he's trying to calm himself and think rationally. When he nears me, I gently grab his wrist. He stops and looks down at me, and I give him a soft, loving gaze. He nods his thanks, and I can see his eyes lighten.

"You can't do this to me, Peeta," Scarlet snivels. "I'll tell my father."

"Tell whoever you want," Peeta says. "Do you really think anybody's going to mess with two _married_ Victors?"

She just blanches.

"Yeah, thought so," Peeta adds.

She opens her mouth to throw some snide remark our way, but Peeta beats her to it.

"Listen, if you ever, and I mean ever come near my wife, my children, or me again….just don't. If I see you raise a hand against my wife again, my reaction will not be so peaceful. You can be guaranteed of that. And you do not want me giving Katniss permission to take out her anger on you, trust me. I'm the calmer one in our marriage."

"He's right," Nan tells her. "You do not want Katniss Mellark after you, trust us."

She just snorts like she doesn't care.

"Believe whatever you want," Peeta says, getting fed up. "Just don't whine to me when she kicks your ass."

I realize I've stayed silent throughout this entire exchange, so I want to get the last word in. Peeta senses this and looks to me expectantly.

"You can go now, Scarlet," I dismiss her with a wave. "Thanks for stopping by," I say sarcastically.

She huffs and glares at me once more before she slams the door on her way out. All four of us burst into laughter as soon as she leaves, delighted with how that went. Well, except for the part where she almost hit me.

"Thanks for grabbing her, Peeta," I tell him when we calm down.

"Of course," he smiles. "Like I'd let her touch my wife." I beam up at him. He gives me a gentle peck on the lips, his finger softly lifting my chin up.

"Thanks for your help too, boys," I look to Rye and Nan.

"No problem, sis. She's always been a bitch," Rye says. Nan nods his agreement.

"Besides, we're family," Nan adds. "And you don't just get away with saying things like that to our family."

Peeta and I smile at them softly. Ever since I got pregnant, they've been more and more protective of me. They can't wait to be Uncles.

"Ready to go home and eat some lunch?" Peeta quietly asks me.

"Yup. All this back and forth has got me starving," I rub my stomach for effect.

"That's my girl, always thinking about the next meal," Peeta teases.

"When you're eating for three, you can't afford not to," I point out as we step outside and start the walk home.

"Fair enough," he grins. "What do you want for lunch, anyways?"

"Cookies."

"Kat…"

"Okay, fine. Cookies and cake."

"Katniss…"

"What? I'm pregnant! I can be as irrational as I want!"

He just nods and wisely shuts his mouth.

As we pass the square, I glance over, and my eyes spot the four girls that made our morning entertaining. Scarlet looks like she's actually crying, and the other three are trying to console her. I guess her plan didn't work out, considering I'm walking past her holding hands with Peeta. They whisper to her and she turns to look at us.

I turn my head and smile wide at her, then kiss my husband on the cheek and walk home for lunch.

**A/N: I don't really know where that came from, I just got the idea in my head and ran with it. Super fluffy, I know, but people seem to like that. Pregnant Katniss is a lot of fun to write, I've got to admit. I also like seeing Peeta get protective of her, since it's obvious he would jump in front of a bullet for her without a second thought.**

**Also, the scene at the beginning was much, much, much more explicit, but I toned it down considerably. Let's just say that when Peeta woke up, it wasn't his hands that he had to worry about...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad people are still enjoying my ridiculous story. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Until tomorrow. **


	22. Nightmare, Nursery, & Delivery Room

_**WARNING:**_

**After the first scene, there is a graphic sex scene. It's not integral to the plot, so you can easily skip it if you want to. It was too much fun to write to not write, I guess. **

**Enjoy!**

"_There can only be one Victor. May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

_I can't believe it. We should've seen this coming. Of course they want Peeta and I to have to fight to the death. Sick. Sadistic. Evil. I slowly turn to face him. _

_I know what he's going to say before he says it. _

"_Go ahead, Katniss. You should go home."_

"_No, Peeta!" I sob. _

"_Yes. Do it. They need their Victor," he pleads. _

"_No they don't!" I throw my bow down in disgust. I rip the quiver off my back and toss it. _

_I quickly erase the distance between us and crash my lips into his. His hands cup my face as mine thread through his hair. As we both deepen the kiss, I feel his hands lightly tracing down the sides of my body, setting me on fire. I link mine behind his neck to keep him close. _

_We touch our foreheads lightly when we break apart and spend a few seconds just staring into each other's eyes. Peeta speaks first. _

"_I love you, Katniss. Always."_

"_I love you too, Peeta. Forever."_

_Then he moves his lips to my ear and whispers. _

"_Live your life."_

_Before I can even comprehend what he's doing, he's taken two steps back and raised his left hand to his mouth. Nightlock! He must've grabbed some from my pouch during the kiss!_

"_NO PEETA!" I scream. I jump at him and try to open his mouth. I can see him swallowing. He's made his decision. "WHY? WHY PEETA?"I pound on his chest with my fists. _

"_Be happy, Katniss. For me." He reaches up and gently feels the end of my braid one last time. _

_With that, he collapses into my arms. I lower him to the ground on his back. I lock my lips to his and feel him exhale his last breath. The tears are streaming down my face now, and my entire body is shaking violently. I'm in shock. One second he's telling me he loves me, the next he's dead at my feet. _

_I look towards the sky. _

"_IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" I scream at the top of my lungs. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? WAS THAT FUN TO WATCH? HE WAS INNOCENT! HE WAS PURE! JUST BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER, YOU FORCE US TO DO THIS?"_

_I break down and cry on his chest that has stopped moving. I know the hovercrafts will be here soon to pick up his body and take me as the new Victor. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present-"_

"_STOP!" I scream. Claudius Templesmith heeds my yell, stopping mid-sentence. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE YOUR VICTOR!" I scream. _

_I reach behind me and grasp my knife. I never even second-guess what I'm about to do. _

_I look down at Peeta, the love of my life, and whisper softly. _

"_I love you, Peeta. I'll see you soon."_

_With that, I plunge the blade into my already shattered heart. It can't hurt any more than it already does. _

_The blood pouring from my chest, I lie down next to him and take his hand in mine, waiting to meet him again. _

I shoot straight up in bed, sweating and panting. I'm out of breath.

"Kat?" I hear Peeta next to me. I must have woken him up.

"Sorry I woke you up, Peeta. Go back to sleep," I softly tell him.

"No, it's okay. You were having a nightmare," he explains. "You were screaming."

"Really? I'm sorry," I say sadly, sobbing. As soon as Peeta started talking to me, the emotions of the dream came rushing back to my consciousness.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," he soothes, wrapping me in his arms. I bury my face into his bare chest. "I'm okay, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." I guess I screamed his name.

"It was right after the second rule change," I cry. "You stole Nightlock from me and killed yourself. You left me Peeta! You promised!" I yell.

"It was a nightmare, Katniss. I'm right here. I would never leave you," he soothes quietly. That just makes me cry harder.

"Sshhh, Kat," he rubs my back slowly and lets me cry it out.

"I couldn't take it, Peeta," I tell him when I've calmed down a bit. "I – I – I killed myself. I stabbed myself in the heart. I just wanted to be with you. I didn't care about anything but you."

"Oh, Kat." He doesn't know how to respond. After a minute, he whispers. "You have to promise me no matter what, you'll never do that. The twins need a parent, Katniss."

"No Peeta!" I say forcefully. "You can't ask that. You can't. If you died, I'd be worthless. It would be worse for our children if I were alive. I'd become my mother, I know it. They would be better off with Prim."

"Katniss….I can't bear to think of you killing yourself over me," he says sadly.

"Peeta, don't you get it? You are my world. You are my life. Without you, I can't breathe, I can't live, I can't survive. If you die, I die, and that's final." I scowl up at him.

"I'm never going to change your mind about this am I?"

I shake my head. He sighs.

"Let's just go back to sleep, okay?" He suggests.

"Okay. I love you," I give him a quick, emotional peck on the lips.

"I love you too," he whispers, then lies down with me still in his arms. We drift off to sleep, praying no more nightmares plague us.

The next time I wake up, the sun's coming up. We moved around in our sleep, and are now spooning. I feel Peeta lightly kissing my bare shoulder, trailing his lips down to my beck, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Mmm, don't stop," I moan.

"She speaks," he teases.

"You stopped," I point out. He reattaches his lips to my skin. "Better."

On a whim, I reach behind me and trail my fingers lightly down Peeta's abs until I reach my destination. I smirk and wrap my fingers around him. I hear him let out a little yelp.

"Kat, what are you doing?" He asks as I start moving my hand up and down slowly.

"I would think that's fairly obvious," I deadpan. I can feel him growing in my hand.

"Katniss, why are you – oh god, please don't stop," he moans.

"That's what I thought," I tease. I start moving faster and faster, and I can hear his breath quicken.

"Come on, Peeta, let it all go," I coax. "Please, for me." He's been so stressed with everything lately. The twins, the Quell, the Rebellion. I need him to relax every once in a while, to clear his head.

"Ohhh," he groans. "Kat, I'm going to – oh baby, here it comes," he warns.

I quicken my pace even faster as I feel his body slightly tense then release. He comes, and I can feel some of it land on my hand and my butt which is only inches away. I giggle, and don't remove my hand.

"Was that as fun for you as it was for me?" I ask.

"Yes," he croaks out. I laugh.

"Well, I hope you know we're still having sex," I inform him solemnly.

"Kat, I need a few minutes then," he tells me.

"Why?"

"To – um – reload?" He tries.

"Oh," I realize what he means. "That doesn't mean you can't be inside me though, does it?" I ask saucily.

"Well, I mean, I guess, technically, no…"

"Good," I grin. I shift my body and start backing up towards him. My hand still grasping him, I gently guide him into me. "There we go," I groan. After a few seconds, I feel him start to slide in and out slowly. "I thought you needed time?" I ask.

"Guess not," he grins.

"Fine by me," I whisper.

I feel one of his hands on my thigh and another tangled in my hair. He's still moving slowly, but it's more than enough right now. For some reason, I feel the need to have his hand on my breast. I reach down and grab his hand that's on my thigh. I bring it up and place it on my boob, and then start moving it with my hand guiding it on top.

"Really, Kat?" He asks with a chuckle.

"You didn't seem to want to, so I took matters into my own hands. Literally."

We continue like this until I feel the pressure building up from my core, and I release, gripping his hand to help steady my world. He smirks down at me for losing control.

"I want to be on my back," I tell him softly. "I want to look you in the eye."

"Okay," he nods slowly. He pulls out and backs up a little.

I roll onto my back and look up at him. He moves around to in between my legs. The first time we did this, I was sure he wouldn't want to because of my ridiculously large stomach, but he really didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ready?" He asks gently.

I just nod enthusiastically, biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

He grasps my right leg and lifts it up straight, so my foot is next to his head, giving him better access. As he enters me again, he lays soft kisses on my ankle. He starts sliding in and out, and I move with him, increasing the pleasure for both of us. He moves his left hand to in between my legs and starts slowly rubbing the spot that makes me dive into ecstasy.

"I swear, if you stop, I'm going to kick your ass," I moan.

He chuckles and just moves faster and deeper.

"Ohhhh," I groan. "Right there." He smirks.

After a few minutes, he places my leg back on the bed. He buries himself inside me up to the hilt. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up on the bed. I instinctually wrap my legs around him and lock my ankles on his lower back, my hands around his neck.

"Where are we going?" I whisper.

"Shower," he informs me.

"Good boy," I smile.

He sits on the edge of the tub, and we eventually both finish. I'm sure my throat will hurt tomorrow from all the yelling and screaming I did, but I can't bring myself to care one iota. I'm yet again thankful we don't have any neighbors directly on either side of us. They would definitely be complaining right about now.

We finish our shower, and I wash his stub carefully. Ever since he started wearing the new legs Beetee made for him, it's been much better. I still wash and massage it every day, though. It's obvious from his face how much it helps.

Peeta's not going to the bakery today, and that makes me happy. He's been staying home more now that we're only a few weeks away from my due date. His dad was more than happy to let him be with me. His mother, on the other hand, yelled, screamed, and threw things at him. I was downstairs in the bakery at the time, so I immediately stomped up the steps as fast as my pregnant body could, and loudly reminded her of my promise, telling her that he's my husband and he lives under our roof, not hers. She then proceeded to call me a whore, at which point Peeta just walked out. He hasn't talked to her since.

We dry each other, and walk back into the bedroom. We both look at the bed and chuckle. One of the pillows is on top of our dresser. The comforter is under the opposite window crumpled into a ball. Half of the bed no longer has any sheets, and the mattress is visible. Sometimes I forget how wild we can get, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Peeta dresses in a simple pair of jeans and a black tee. I put on my bra, which is a few cups larger than they were before the pregnancy, and some matching black panties. I dig around in Peeta's drawer and find a pair of gray sweatpants. It's pretty much all I wear anymore. I find one of his larger t-shirts, this one stained with splotches of paint, and put it on. I braid my hair quickly, and go downstairs, where Peeta is already in the middle of cooking breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask as we eat.

"Well, I thought that maybe I'd show you the nursery," he says quietly.

"It's finished?" I ask excitedly. He'd been working on it for a couple months now, and had refused to let me even peek inside. I got tempted a few times, but I know how much he loves to surprise me, so I'm going to let him.

"Yup. Finished it last night," he says proudly.

I'm excited now, and finish my breakfast quickly. He laughs at my giddiness.

"Okay, let's go," he finally says after we've washed every single dish to his ridiculous standards.

He takes my hand and leads up the stairs slowly. Soon, we're outside the nursery. It's the same room that, all those months ago, I led him into and told him we'd need to paint it, because I was pregnant. It's right across the hall from the bedroom we turned into his art studio, so it was easy for him to get paints and what not to decorate the nursery.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod.

He stands behind me and covers my eyes with his hands. I pout, but he's insistent. I reach out blindly and grasp the doorknob and turn it. We walk in slowly until I sense we're in the middle of the room.

Suddenly his hands disappear and I have to blink a few times to clear my sight.

"Oh my god," I gasp. It's – well – it's perfect.

"Do you like it?" He asks unsurely.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect, Peeta!" I tell him, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. He beams at me.

Each wall has a mural covering the entirety of it. One is the woods. I actually feel like I'm there when I look at it, stalking prey and feeding my family. I look closely at it, and in the background, I can see a small figure that looks like me, bow in hand with a quiver on her back. I look around some more, and find a little Peeta sitting on a rock watching the huntress.

"You painted us?" I gasp.

"Yeah. And when the twins get a little older, I'll paint them in too," he explains.

"Oh, Peeta, that's perfect," I gush.

The next wall is the meadow. We spent our first date, and many since then, sitting in the meadow talking, eating, and kissing. It means a lot to us. I can easily spot us on this mural, sitting on a blanket with an open picnic basket. I'm leaning back into him, between his legs, and his arms are wrapped around me. Then, as I look at the rest of the mural, I notice a single dandelion near where we're sitting.

"I love the dandelion," I smile.

"I thought you would," he grins. "Eventually I'll paint the twins running around us." I nod happily, thinking about how much fun that will be when it comes true.

The last wall is the one that really makes me emotional. It's the lake where my father taught me how to swim. During the Victory Tour, when we were on a beach in 4, Peeta made me promise to teach him to swim. So, when we got back to 12, I started taking him out there a few times a week, and he slowly but surely learned how to swim. It was kind of difficult with his leg, but he was determined and I wasn't going to let him fail. I told him how I knew about the lake, and that he was the only other person I'd ever showed it to.

"Peeta, the lake…"

"It means a lot to you, Kat. You used to go there with your dad, and then you shared it with me, so I wanted to share it with our children. That's okay, right?"

"Of course," I smile wide. "I love it. I love that you can see us swimming, too. It's amazing, Peeta. The whole room is just amazing," I say in awe. He kisses me.

I look around at the furniture, and I'm blown away. We'd been getting things sent to us by various people for months, so the twins now had just about everything they'd need. There are matching gorgeous white cribs. Each of them have their own identical changing stations, dressers, and rocking chairs. Inside each crib is the monogrammed blanket Annie and Finnick got for them. Above their cribs are the mobiles Prim handmade for them. They contain a bow, quiver, loaf of bread, paintbrush, mockingjay, arrow, cupcake, and a big chocolate chip cookie. There's a large bookcase filled with children's book to pick from, most of them gifts from Haymitch. I run my fingers across Eve's crib, marveling at how perfect the entire nursery is. The twins will love it.

"You know, I had this crazy idea while I was painting the lake," Peeta begins. I motion for him to go on. "When this war is over, and we return home, and the country's at peace….how would you feel about maybe building ourselves a house out by the lake?"

"Oh, um," I say unsurely.

"I know, it's a big move, but think about it. Just us and our children. We could design our own house the way we want it, not the way the Capitol does. We'd be close enough to the District to take the kids there whenever, but far enough away that we'd be in solitude. I don't know, it was just a stupid idea. You hate it, don't you?" He looks down at his feet, shuffling slightly.

"Peeta," I whisper. He doesn't look up. I take my index finger and lightly touch his chin, slowly raising it up so we make eye contact. "Peeta, I love it. I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" He asks, cautiously excited.

"Yes. It would be a perfect place to raise our family," I smile.

He smiles back and our lips meet sweetly and slowly. Not only did he do a great job on the nursery, he's come up with an amazing plan for after the Rebellion. I wasn't just saying that to him, I'm actually as excited as he is about the prospect of living by the lake. It was always the place I'd felt most at home, most comfortable.

"Do you want to see the delivery room too?" He asks. I hadn't been in there in a while. The last time I did, all that was set up was the bed, which is the top-of-the-line hospital bed.

"Sure," I grin.

He takes be by the hand and leads me down the hall to one of the other guest bedrooms. He opens the door and I follow him in.

"Whoa," I gasp. The room is almost full now.

"Yeah, Dr. Gaius and Dr. Sutherland just never stopped sending stuff," he shrugs with a smile. He starts pointing things out. "There's the ultrasound machine, and over there is the heart monitor for you and the twins, oh and over there is where they'll clean them up after they're born." He's so happy. I can't help but have it rub off on me.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a fairly plain looking chair to the left of the bed.

"That's where I'll be sitting," he says shyly. "If you still want me to."

"Let's try it out," I suggest. He helps me climb up onto the bed and I lie on my back. He sits down to the left of me and smiles wide. "So this is what I'll be looking at while I'm in labor? A white ceiling? Not very entertaining," I joke.

"I could always paint it for you," he suggests. "Or bring you a magazine."

"I highly doubt I'll have the concentration to read, Peeta," I tease. "Besides, if you think you're going anywhere while I'm in the middle of delivering your kids, you're mistaken, Mr. You will be right there the entire time. And expect at least six bones in your hand to be broken."

"That's a fair trade," he grins. "Six bones for two kids? I think I'm getting the better end of that deal."

"And don't you forget it," I warn. We laugh.

"But seriously, Kat, I know this isn't going to be easy. And I'm not just talking about the delivery. Everything after, too. We're not going to get any sleep, and we'll have twice as many diapers to change and clothes to clean."

"I know," I nod. "It's daunting, sure, but I know we can do it. We have so much help, too, with my mom, Prim, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick…"

"We do have some great people around us, don't we?" He says in awe.

"Yes we do. We're blessed," I say seriously. He nods his agreement.

Just then, there's a loud knock on the front door. We barely hear it from where we are.

"I'll get it," Peeta says, standing up. He darts out of the room and I hear him go down the stairs and open the door.

I slowly turn and get myself up and off the hospital bed. It was actually more comfortable than it looked, but I doubt I'll be caring about that. I walk down the hall and slowly make my way down the stairs. Peeta is in front of the now closed door with a huge box.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Don't know," Peeta shrugs.

I look at the top, and the shipping address is simple.

_Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark_

_Victor's Village_

_District 12_

"Hmm," I ponder. "Let's bring it in the living room and open it," I suggest. Peeta drags it in there and I sit on the couch.

Peeta opens the top, and shows me that inside, it contains a large, polished, wooden box. Sitting on top of the box is a card addressed to us. He hands it to me and asks me to read it out loud. I open it and being reading.

_Dear Peeta and Katniss,_

_When you told me you were having twins, I knew I had to design these items for you. First, the box is coded to open when either of you states your full name clearly and slowly. After you remove the items, you can use it to store valuables, or whatever you wish. _

_Inside the box are three things. The first is two backpacks I designed that allow you to carry the twins on your back. They're a simple design, but I made them more comfortable for you and the kids. There are holes in the bottom for their legs, and the top is open for their heads. I hope they help. _

_The second thing is a folded-up stroller I designed. It has two seats, side by side, for the twins. It looks like any normal stroller, but it is anything but. There are controls on the handles that are coded to your DNA. This allows you, in a dangerous situation, to activate the defensive parameters. A shield will activate, protecting the twins from bullets, shock waves, or really anything the Capitol throws at us. When the shield is activated, the twins will have their own air supply in case of biological or chemical attacks. The shield is clear, so the twins can still see their parents and stay calm. _

_Lastly, I have designed two enclosed backpacks for the twins to be carried in. These also have their own air supply, and are bulletproof, etc, etc. There is a small window that you can access so the kids can see out, but stay contained. They should be able to fit in them until they are around five years of age. _

_I sincerely hope that you never have to use any of the defensive and protective measures I have designed, but I wanted you to have them just in case. The war will not be pretty, nor will it be easy, and as you two are the most famous couple in all of Panem, it is fair to say that you will be targets. We need to keep you and your children as safe as possible. _

_We look forward to hearing of their birth. Please send us pictures at the first possible opportunity!_

_Sincerely,_

_Beetee and Wiress_

"Whoa," we both say at the same time. "No way," Peeta adds.

He slowly removes the wooden box and sets it down.

"You try," he looks to me. I smile.

"Katniss Mellark," I annunciate.

We hear an audible click, and the top slowly tilts open, revealing the three items Beetee and Wiress made for us. Peeta removes them, unfolding the stroller and showing it to me. Beetee was right. It looks like a normal stroller. Huh.

"This is so cool," Peeta says excitedly while he checks out the two sets of backpacks.

"Definitely," I agree. "We'll have to remember to thank them the next time we see them."

He nods.

After we spend a few minutes familiarizing ourselves with our new toys, Peeta hauls the backpacks up to the nursery and puts the stroller in the front closet.

"What do you want to do with this gorgeous box?" I ask him when he returns.

"I think we should use it to keep valuables we don't want to lose during the war," he suggests.

"I agree. Like our marriage license, the chains we had our rings on, my mockingjay pin, the paintbrush your dad gave you as a kid…"

"Yeah, exactly. I'm sure we'll add a ton of stuff when the twins come too. Let's keep it in our bedroom for now."

"Good plan," I smile.

He picks it up and I follow him upstairs back to our bedroom. I find our marriage license in my nightstand, along with the chains, and gently place them inside. Peeta grabs the paintbrush from his studio and makes sure it's clean and dry before he puts it in. I find my mockingjay pin in my jewelry case and place it inside. We close it up for now.

"It's good we have something that only you and I can open," I point out.

"Yeah. I think it'll come in handy," he grins.

All the walking around and checking new things out has gotten me tired, so I suggest a nap. Peeta agrees readily, and we crawl into bed, which he had made quickly. He wraps his arms around me tightly, and I try to keep the memory of the nightmare I had out of the forefront of my mind.

"You're thinking pretty loudly," he teases softly.

"Sorry," I say. "I just don't want to have another nightmare. I don't know how many more times I can watch you die in my sleep, Peeta."

"I know. I'm sorry. I see you die in my nightmares too, Kat. It's why we started sleeping in the same bed to start with. But when I wake up, and I see you sleeping next to me, I remember that it's just a dream. We got out of the Arena together. We're living our lives by our own rules now, creating a future that we want for our family. And I'm not going to let anybody take that away from us."

"I'll never let anyone even try to take that away from us," I reiterate. "We've worked too hard, come too far to fail now, Peeta. Our children are depending on us."

"Did you think, a year ago, you'd be married about to have twins?" He jokes.

"Nope," I shake my head. "Never."

He laughs.

"What happened to you, Mellark?" He asks.

"You did, Mellark. You just had to make me fall in love with you, then get me addicted to your body. It wasn't fair," I pout jokingly.

"Are you complaining?" He teases.

"Never," I confirm. "Like I've said many times, falling in love with you and marrying you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And now we're having children. I couldn't be happier, Peeta, honestly."

"I love you, Katniss. Always."

"I love you too, Peeta. Forever."

**A/N: Okay! Another fairly light, fluffy, pregnancy-centric chapter. We saw a nightmare, a fairly raunchy, explicit, graphic sex scene, we were introduced to the nursery and the delivery room, and they got some sweet presents from Beetee and Wiress. Did you notice how the 'I love you's at the end were the same from in her nightmare? He he he. **

**We're mere weeks away from the twins being born! I'm starting to come up with funny little ideas for the delivery, and I can't wait to write it. I'm not sure how many more chapters will be between now and then, though. I'm running out of ideas quickly. **

**I'm glad everyone got a kick out of the last chapter. I tried to make it funny, and hope it come out that way. I just got the idea of Katniss having to deal with bullies from school, and I ran from there. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Happy Thursday. **


	23. Just About There

"C'mon, Kat, time to get up!" Peeta coaxes.

"Shut up," I groan and throw a pillow at him. He just laughs.

"Seriously, Mrs. Mellark. I let you sleep an extra hour. Come on, let's take a shower," he pleads.

"Or you could just get back in bed?" I try.

He shakes his head.

"Not gonna work this morning, Kat. I won't be persuaded by your feminine wiles. We have a lot of people showing up today and we have to get the house ready," he reminds me.

"Ugh. So you're telling me you'd rather cook and clean than get into bed with your ready and willing wife? Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the woman in this marriage," I tease.

"Keep talking like that and I'll prove to you who's the man," he teases back.

"Promise?" I ask. "That is, after all, what I've been trying to get you to do."

"Nope. Sorry, Katniss. I'm giving you one last chance before I just pick you up and take you to the shower."

Actually, that doesn't sound half bad.

"Okay. Pick me up," I mumble. "But I need my kiss first."

He chuckles, and a couple seconds later, I feel his arms snake around me. His lips find mine and he gives me a long, sweet good morning kiss. He lifts me off the bed easily and walks into the bathroom, where the shower is already going and warm.

"Are you going to wash my hair?" I ask him quietly.

"Of course," he nods. "Don't I always?" I just shrug.

"Will you braid it too?" I ask like a little kid.

"Sure," he tells me sweetly. "You know I love braiding your hair." It's true. Ever since Prim and I taught him, he begs me to let him braid it. He does a great job, too.

"Speaking of hair, you need a haircut soon," I tell him as I run my fingers through his blonde locks. "I don't want our children to be afraid of you or anything," I joke.

"Hey, that's not nice," he says glumly. "But okay, I'll get a haircut."

"I'll do it for you tonight," I suggest.

"Okay," he smiles as he applies conditioner to my hair.

"When is everyone getting here?" I ask.

"I don't really know. Various times. They're coming on a few different trains," he explains.

"Why did we invite all of them again?" I complain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mrs. Mellark. Are you forgetting that this was _your_ idea? I'm just going along with it," he reminds.

"Shush," I put my finger to his lips. "I just wanted my friends close when the twins come. Is that so bad?"

"No, not at all. Don't you recall me telling you it was a great idea? Now you're all wishy washy about it."

"No, I'm just exhausted," I correct.

"Well maybe if _someone_ didn't keep us up half the night screaming 'Oh Peeta, right there, right there', you wouldn't be so tired," he smirks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mellark, but I didn't hear you complaining. In fact you were rather happy with the whole situation," I grin and point at him accusingly.

"You got me there," he admits. "I can't say it wasn't a spectacular evening."

"Good," I smile. "Besides, we need to get used to being tired for when the twins come."

"You're right," he sighs.

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"What was that, Peeta?"

"I said of course, you're always right, honey," he amends.

"Good boy," I pinch his nose and give him a peck on the cheek.

I wash his stump and we dry each other off. We dress, and since I'm not leaving the house, I put on his sweats and one of his shirts again, and my wool socks.

"Come over here," he pats the bed. I sit on the edge.

"This time, don't spend a half hour just running your hands through it," I scold. "I'm hungry, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He braids my hair quickly but carefully, and it looks good.

"Thanks, Peeta. Good job."

"You're welcome. Let's go eat."

We walk downstairs, and Prim is already in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning you two! Peeta you finally got her out of bed?" She laughs.

I scowl at her, she just laughs harder.

"She made me physically pick her up and take her to the shower, she refused to get up on her own," Peeta tells her.

"Peeta!" I yell. "That's my little sister you're talking to."

"Really Katniss?" Prim says. "If I didn't know what caused you to get pregnant, I'm pretty sure I'd have figured it out one of the many times I came over and you two were locked up in your bedroom making….well….interesting sounds."

"Prim!" Peeta and I yell.

"What?" She looks at us innocently. "You guys are married," she shrugs, "and I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Guess not," I grumble. She chuckles. "Just feed me, Prim."

"Geez, someone's in a mood today," Prim says to nobody in particular.

I glare at her. She just waves me off and puts a plate of eggs in front of me.

"I stopped being scared of you a long time ago, Katniss. Besides, you really aren't that intimidating at nine months pregnant, you know?" She sits down to join us.

"I'd watch what you're saying," Peeta says from across the table. "She can be mighty intimidating when she wants," he shudders.

"Well that's your fault then," Prim points at him. We all laugh.

We eat breakfast, and they keep getting me to laugh throughout. By the end I'm in a much better mood, and am excited to see my friends.

Prim does the dishes while Peeta helps me into the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks when I'm situated on the couch.

"Ice cream," I tell him seriously.

"Kat, you just had breakfast," he reminds me.

"So? I want ice cream," I say firmly. "Now, Peeta."

"Fine," he huffs, but I see a tiny grin on his face as he leaves to go to the kitchen. He returns after a minute with my carton of mint chocolate chip.

"Thanks honey," I say sweetly. "Want some?"

"No thanks," he shrugs. "Never really got in the whole ice cream at nine in the morning thing." We laugh.

We sit and talk as I eat my ice cream happily. After a few minutes, there's a knock at the door. Peeta gets up to answer it.

"Hey, Johanna," I hear him say when he opens the door.

"Hey, cinnamon buns," she teases. "Where's that brainless wife of yours?"

"Shut up Jo," I yell.

"There's the girl on fire," Johanna smiles as she comes into the living room and sits next to me. "Peeta, take care of my bags on the porch," she says without even looking at him. I chuckle and shake my head.

"You must have taken an early train," I observe.

"Yeah. Really, brainless? Ice cream? Are you trying to get him disinterested?"

"Shut up. I'm nine months pregnant. I can do whatever I want," I huff.

"You must be going crazy without Peeta satisfying your needs," she grins. "You must be excited for after the little hellraisers come."

I can't help but blush deeply thinking about last night. Of course, she picks up on it.

"Wait, really? No. Him?"

"I didn't say anything," I try.

"Your face said it all, Mellark. So, how is it? Is he that good?" She asks.

I blush again. I can't help it.

"Oh, I see. He's better than good. Hmm. Maybe you're onto something with the whole nice guy thing," she smirks.

"Peeta is a nice guy," I say, trying to steer the topic away from my sex life.

"I bet he's one of those guys who makes sure you get off before he even thinks about himself, isn't he?"

I turn away so she can't see my face. That's guilty enough in itself.

"Knew it," she smiles. "You really are one lucky girl, you get that, right?"

"I do," I nod. "I know I have a perfect husband."

"Well you'd better try your damndest to be the perfect wife and mother to look good standing next to cinnamon buns back there," she points over her shoulder to Peeta in the kitchen.

"I try," I shrug. "I don't really know anything about being a mom. Peeta says it'll just come naturally, but that scares me. What if I screw up? What if they…what if they don't like me?"

"Ugh, can we not talk about this?" She says in mild disgust.

"Sorry," I say sadly.

"Fine," she relents. "It will come to you. The way you are with your little sister, and your relationship with Peeta proves you have it in you. You have that maternal instinct, you just need to let it out."

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. Never tell anybody I said that, brainless," she points at me.

"Deal," I grin.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Peeta asks as he walks in the room.

"Your sex life," Johanna says casually. Peeta spits back up some of the hot chocolate he was drinking, causing Johanna and I to burst out laughing.

"R – r – really?" He stutters.

"Yup," she nods. "Your wife was saying how generous you are in bed."

"Jo!" I yell. I can't believe her sometimes.

"What? Men need to hear things like that. He should know he rocks your world."

I look down at my belly.

"He knows," I say quietly.

Peeta is still standing there in shock at the entire conversation.

"Peeta, are you okay honey?" I ask.

"Um, uh, yeah, I'm fine," he manages. "I just wanted to tell you the doctors will be here after lunch and they want to do a check up when they get here."

"Okay," I nod. "Thanks for telling me."

Peeta looks between me and Johanna one last time shaking his head slightly. He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and quickly exits the room.

"He's a shy one, huh?" Johanna says when he's out of earshot.

"Well you did just bring up our sex life," I point out.

She just shrugs.

"Well don't tell me things like that then."

"I didn't! You asked and I didn't say a word!"

"Yeah, but you couldn't stop your face from turning blood red," she smirks.

"Ugh, fine," I huff, putting the top back on the ice cream carton and licking the spoon. "I'm done with this. Bring it back to Peeta, please."

"What am I, your maid?"

"Jo, please," I beg.

"Fine," she smiles. She takes it and walks out.

Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Front door!" I yell. Nobody responds, and the knocking continues. "Crap," I lament, and haul myself off the couch somehow. I waddle over to the front door.

I swing it open, while yelling back to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys! Nice of you to make the pregnant girl get the door!"

I turn around, and I'm face to face with Scarlet and her three minions.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter out loud.

"Excuse me, Everdeen, I'm here to see Peeta," she informs me.

She's wearing an inappropriately low cut blouse that I'm surprised her boobs haven't fallen out of yet, tiny cutoff jeans, and ridiculous platform heels. She looks like she's trying to be from the Capitol, and failing miserably. Caty, Lillian, and Rose stand behind her glaring at me. I look down at myself quickly and realize I'm wearing Peeta's sweats, one of his shirts that has frosting stained on it, and his wool socks that say PEETA M on them.

"Why?" I ask politely.

"I don't have to tell you," she snarls. "This is Peeta's house."

"No, this is my house," I say.

"What? Did we go to the wrong house? Everyone said this was Peeta's house," she says confused. Wow it's easy to confuse her. I guess there are dumb blondes.

"No, you idiot. Peeta and I are married. Therefore, we live together. So this is our house, not his house. Get it now?" I mock.

She's getting pissed now.

"Look, Everdeen, just let me in. Once Peeta sees me he'll want me to come in anyways," she says confidently.

"First, I've already told you, my last name is Mellark. You're welcome to go to the Justice Building and look it up in public records. That's usually what happens when you marry someone. But you wouldn't know that, would you? I don't know of any guy in the District that would want to marry you. Second, I'd be happy to have my husband come to the door and tell you to leave himself."

"Shut up," she snivels. "I can't believe you got him to marry you. How'd you do that anyways? You got pregnant then forced him to, didn't you? That's pathetic, Catpiss."

Now I'm getting pissed. Let's see how she likes this next piece of information.

"Actually, for you information, Peeta got me pregnant on our wedding night," I say with a beaming smile. "And he hasn't slowed down since," I rub it in.

"Slut," she accuses.

"Really? Out of the two of us, I'm the slut? I've slept with one man, who happens to be my husband, and you've slept with half the District. Who's the slut, Scarlet? Huh?"

Okay, that may have been too much. Her face is getting beet red, and she's shaking with anger. All I did was tell the truth, though. And I'm not done, either.

"And what kind of person are you anyways to show up at my house and tell me you're going to try and seduce my husband? And the three of you just follow her like she's the best thing ever? I don't get it. Seriously, Scarlet, get off my porch before I go get Peeta. He won't be happy, I can promise you that."

She just scoffs at me.

"Go get him, I'll wait right here," she crosses her arms across her chest. "We'll see what happens."

Okay, she asked, so I'll play her little game.

For fun, I slam the door in her face to make sure she doesn't step a single foot in our house. I waddle quickly halfway back to the kitchen.

"Peeta? Your girlfriend's at the door!" I yell.

"Huh?" He replies, coming into the hall. Johanna is behind him, as is Prim.

"I said, your girlfriend is waiting on the porch for you," I smirk. "Scarlet's here."

"Oh, god," he mutters. "Not her again. Kat, did you already get her all riled up?"

I shrug.

"I _may_ have accused her of sleeping with half the guys in the District."

"Katniss Mellark!" The three of them scold together. It's like they planned it!

"Hey! She called me a slut first," I tell them.

"Well, that's okay I guess," Peeta relents. "Let's go deal with this."

"Now this I gotta see," Johanna smiles. Prim nods.

We walk back to the front door and I stand next to Peeta, Jo and Prim behind us.

Peeta swings the door open, and Scarlet's in the same spot, arms folded across her chest. She glares at me, then she sees Peeta, and instantly puts on her best fake smile for him.

"Hi, Peeta," she says sweetly. "Catpiss wouldn't let me in, so I told her to go get you. You want me to come inside, right? This is your house anyways. Besides, she can't be satisfying all your manly needs can she?"

Peeta's jaw drops and he turns to me. I shrug.

"Told you," I whisper.

"What did you just call her?" He asks quietly in disbelief.

"Catpiss?" She says casually. "Oh, that's just her nickname."

I can tell Peeta is getting angrier by the second, but I'm actually finding the whole thing quite amusing.

"Why would you think I'd want you to come inside?" He asks after a moment.

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiles up at him. "I'm prettier than Everdeen, I actually have a body, and I'll take you to the bedroom and show you how a real girl treats a man," she tries to say seductively. It comes off as pathetic, though.

"Okay, let's get some things straight," Peeta says calmly. "First. Her name is Katniss Mellark. Not Catpiss, not Everdeen, Katniss Mellark. Second, I thought when you came into the bakery we cleared all this up. I'm very much in love with my wife and want nothing to do with you. Not only am I not attracted to you in any way, I'm not keen on contracting a venereal disease. Third, no offense Scarlet, but Haymitch is prettier than you are."

I laugh, Johanna snorts, and Prim giggles. Scarlet seethes.

"Excuse me?" She roars.

"You heard me," Peeta crosses his arms.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She yells.

"Some skank who doesn't know when to shut up," Jo says from behind me. I laugh again.

"Are you going to leave, Scarlet?" I ask.

"No!" She says defiantly.

I turn to Peeta and we shrug our shoulders.

"Well, have a nice day then," I smile.

I take a step back and Peeta slams the door in her face. We all burst out laughing, and I'm laughing so hard I start crying.

"Who was that?" Johanna asks.

"Scarlet Johnston," I tell her. "She used to bully me in school. She came into the bakery a little while ago and tried to hit on Peeta right in front of me. Those three follow her everywhere, it's pretty pathetic."

"How does she not get that I want nothing to do with her?" Peeta mutters.

"She doesn't think like that," Johanna explains. "To her, you're a conquest. And you're married, which is even better. She thinks of you as a challenge. She's going to keep trying to get you in bed, cinnamon buns."

"Really?" He asks, a little frightened.

"Yeah. Trust me on this," she grins.

Peeta turns to me with a worried look on his face.

"Kat, you know I would never-"

"I know Peeta," I soothe. "Don't worry. Next time she comes we'll just bring our bows to the door." He smiles.

I hear another knock on the door. I roll my eyes. Who is it now?

Peeta takes a couple steps and swings the door open.

"Mom!" He says, surprised. Oh god.

"Who's that?" Johanna whispers.

"My mother-in-law," I explain quietly. "We hate each other vehemently. Shut up, I want to hear their conversation."

"Peeta, why haven't you been to the bakery for three days?" She demands loudly.

"You know why mom. Katniss is going to go into labor any day now and she needs me around. Dad was fine with it, so were Rye and Nan."

"Well I'm not! I don't care if your little tramp is about to squirt out her bastards, you will obey me!"

Oh, she did not just say that about my children.

"Excuse me?" I yell, stepping up next to Peeta. "What did you just call our children?"

"Bastards," she huffs. "That's what you call children conceived out of wedlock."

"Mom, Katniss and I have been married for more than nine months," Peeta tells her.

"I don't care what you say, you're not married to this – this – trash!"

I'm almost at my limit of how much of her I can take.

"Why don't you go ask the Mayor if we're married?" I tell her. "Or I could go get our legal marriage license for you, if you want. It's no problem, really." She just glares at me then turns to Peeta.

"Listen to me," she points violently at Peeta. "You will come with me, right now, or else."

"Or else what?" I ask.

She raises her hand to slap me, and starts bringing it forward.

When it's only a few inches from my face, Peeta grabs her wrist hard, and twists.

"Don't you dare try and hit my wife," he growls. "She is the mother of my children."

"And I'm your mother!" She yells.

"No you're not. Katniss' mom is more of a mother to me. You're just the woman who gave birth to me."

She looks at Peeta with rage.

"When _her _children are born, I expect you to do the honorable thing and leave her. Then you can marry someone respectable."

That's enough.

Before she can react, and while she's still glaring at Peeta, I quickly bring my hand back and slap her hard across the face, my wedding ring making contact with her cheek.

"BITCH!" She screams and tries to lunge at me.

Johanna is right there and grabs her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere hag," she mocks.

"This is the last time, mom," Peeta says quietly. "If you ever come near her again, I'm not going to stop her from doing what she does best. You should know what that is. It involves a bow and an arrow."

With that, Johanna unceremoniously shoves her backwards and we slam the door, yet again. I sigh.

"What is today, come insult Katniss day?" I mutter.

"I'm sorry, honey," Peeta says, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm sorry I have such a terrible mother."

"It's not your fault she's crazy," I whisper. "But thank you. Thank you too, Jo."

She snorts.

"Like I'd let her touch you, brainless, or your mini loaves." We all laugh at her nickname for the twins.

"Can we get out of the hallway now?" I ask, looking up to Peeta with pleading eyes.

"Sure," he smiles, and leads me into the living room. He helps me sit down on the couch and Johanna sits next to me again. "Annie and Finnick should be here any minute."

"Great, just what I need. Two more lovebirds all over each other," Johanna mutters under her breath.

"Sorry, Jo," I say, not really sorry at all. "I've tried telling you how great being in love is, but you never listen."

"Why, so I can go all soft and cuddly like you? No thanks, brainless. I'll pass."

I shrug.

"Your choice. But I know there's a guy out there who would love to pamper and treat you like a queen."

She snorts.

"Yeah, okay, not every guy is Peeta Mellark."

"That's for sure," I smile.

Ten minutes later, there's another knock at the door, and this time it's Annie and Finnick.

"Hey!" Annie squeals. "Look at you! You're positively glowing!" She hugs me tight.

"Hi Annie," I grin. She greets Johanna, who rolls her eyes, and we sit down.

"So when are they coming?" Annie asks excitedly.

"Soon," I tell her. "The doctors should be here this afternoon. We'll know more then."

"Great!" She smiles.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" I ask.

"Oh, wonderful," she gushes. "We've got almost everything picked out and ordered. Your backyard is so beautiful and perfect, Katniss. It's going to be just perfect."

"Good. I'm glad," I say honestly. Johanna scoffs.

"I can't believe you convinced me to be a bridesmaid," Johanna mutters.

"Oh don't be like that!" Annie tells her. "You're going to be beautiful."

"Yeah, Jo," I add. "Maybe you'll even find a guy."

"Yeah! I have a couple guys in mind, now that you say that!"

"Oh, god," Johanna grumbles.

We all eat lunch, and my moms and Haymitch join us. Finnick and Johanna get in a long, drawn out, hilarious argument about which one of them gets to hold the twins first. I finally settle it by reminding them there's two of them, so they can each hold one at the same time. I don't think I've laughed this much in a day in a long time. I'm glad I called them to come stay with us while we wait for the delivery. They'll probably stay until the wedding, too.

After lunch, Dr. Gaius and Dr. Sutherland show up. The drag me upstairs and to the delivery room. Peeta sits in his chair and holds my hand while they do all sorts of tests.

"Everything's looking great, Katniss," Dr. Gaius says while reading my chart. "I just need to discuss one thing with Dr. Sutherland quickly.

They step outside and gently shut the door behind them. I look over at Peeta.

"Don't even start," he warns me. "She just said everything's great, so there's nothing wrong, got it?"

I roll my eyes and nod. He knows me too well.

"You owe me a kiss," I tell him seriously.

"What? Why?" He asks, perplexed.

"I don't know. You just do. Pay up," I beckon.

He smiles and leans up to kiss me. He tries to make it short but I'm not having it, not after he refused to get back into bed with me this morning. I slip my tongue in his mouth and he can't resist me anymore. His tongue explores my mouth and he's running his hands though my hair, coming dangerously close to taking my braid out.

"Mmm," I moan into his mouth. My hands are buried in his hair, grasping onto him to keep him close.

The door opens up, but neither of us hear it.

"Should we come back later?" Dr. Gaius teases.

We break apart and we both blush, but I have a guilty smirk on my face.

"Sorry," I shrug. "Couldn't help myself."

The two doctors chuckle and shake their heads.

"Well, Katniss, we have some things to discuss. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, we just need to make some decisions," Dr. Gaius says as they take seats on their stools.

"Okay," I nod for them to start.

"First, we need you to decide whether you will be wanting drugs and painkillers during labor. They will not effect the babies in any way, but there's also no guarantee they'll take the pain away."

"No. No drugs," I shake my head.

"Kat, are you sure?" Peeta asks quietly. I turn and scowl at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. No. Drugs. I can do this, Peeta." He squeezes my hand.

"Okay, no drugs," Dr. Gaius scribbles something on her pad.

"Second," Dr. Sutherland starts, "we need to know who you want in the room during the birth."

"Peeta, my mom, Prim, and you two," I tell them. "My mom and Prim can help you out, but I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Yes, it will be very helpful having two other people in here familiar with the birthing process," Dr. Gaius says. "Now, lastly, we need to speak with you about starting labor."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I gave you your due date using simple math," she continues. "We did some tests, and the twins are more than ready to come out. We don't want to wait much longer, so, if by tomorrow evening you haven't gone into labor naturally, we will be forced to induce."

"Induce?"

"It just means we help you get started," Dr. Sutherland explains gently.

"Oh. Okay," I shrug.

"Now, Katniss, we want you to understand that your delivery will most likely be very hard. You're delivering two babies, and you've decided to go without drugs. We will have them on hand if you change your mind, however. We know you're a strong girl, and it will help having your husband here, but don't be afraid to be honest with how you're feeling, physically and emotionally. Okay?" Dr. Sutherland asks.

"Yeah. Okay," I tell her. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I know I can do it. I have to. It's not for me, it's for our children," I say the last part looking at Peeta, and he beams back at me.

"For our kids," he says quietly, then pecks me on the lips.

"Okay, well, that's all we have for right now," Dr. Gaius says, and they start to get up.

Just then, I feel something weird inside me, and suddenly my legs are soaked.

"Um, Docs? I think my water just broke…"

They come over quickly and take a look.

I turn to Peeta while they examine me.

"Whatever happens, no matter what I say to you, remember that I love you, okay? Forever," I whisper.

"I love you too, Kat. Always." He leans up and kisses me again.

I turn back to the Doctors.

"Well?" I ask.

Dr. Sutherland looks at both of us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I hope you're ready to become mommy and daddy."

**A/N: Okay, I admit that was a silly chapter. I just wanted to have a couple fun conversations and get to the labor. So, the twins are coming! Hooray! How will Katniss fare during the delivery? How will Peeta react to seeing his wife in excruciating pain, calling him all sorts of names? We'll find out tomorrow. **

**I know the conversations with Scarlet and Peeta's mom are getting old, but they were fun to write with Johanna there, so I said why not. She's such a fun character. She and Katniss have a very unique relationship. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Keep reviewing, and reading. Tomorrow = TGIF. **


	24. Labor, Katniss Mellark Style

We've been at it for six hours.

Six hours of alternating pain and remorse. During contractions, I scream my head off at Peeta. I tell him he'd better love these kids, because they're the only ones he's getting. I threaten to cut off his manhood with my skinning knife. One time, I even screamed 'why did I even get pregnant?' Peeta just looked at me, slight hurt in his eyes, and I burst into tears, apologizing profusely. When the contractions subside, and I can think clearly, I beg him to forgive me, tell him I love him and that I want to have more kids, and that I'd never cut off his manhood.

Peeta, of course, tells me he loves me and there's nothing to forgive. I disagree. I've said horrible, horrible things to him because I'm in pain and I blame him. Truthfully, we share the blame equally, and I know that. I'm just irrational.

Oh god, here comes another one.

"Peeta!" I yell.

"I'm right here, Kat," he soothes softly.

"I swear if you ever leave me I'm going to hunt you down and skin you alive!"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"That I don't doubt, honey," he grins. I turn my head and glare at him.

"Don't patronize me," I snap.

"Never," he looks at me innocently.

"Now you're mocking me," I scowl and pout.

"Katniss, no I'm not," he pleads.

"Whatever," I huff. "I'm deadly serious though, Peeta. Don't ever even think you can walk away from me! Aaahhhh!"

He squeezes my hand as the contraction hits harder, and I grip onto it with all my strength. I can tell it hurts him, but he'd never admit it. He's too worried about me, to concerned with my pain to even think about himself.

Finally, the pain lessens considerably, and my mind clears.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"Yes, Kat?"

"I love you," I sob. "Forever."

"I love you too," he immediately responds, "always."

"I'm sorry."

"Sshh you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do! I'm a horrible wife! I snap and yell at you! How can you even stand to look at me?" Now I'm crying again.

Peeta gets up off his chair and brings his face inches from mine.

"Katniss Mellark, you are not a horrible wife. You are the mother of my children, the love of my life, the reason my lungs take breath. You can do this, Kat. I know it. You're so strong." Then he erases the distance and lightly kisses me. I try to deepen it but he backs off after a few seconds and I whimper.

"Kat, your mom and sister are right there," he whispers.

"Like I care," I huff. He smirks, causing me to smile.

"Katniss," Dr. Sutherland breaks apart our moment, "a couple more hours and then we can start pushing, okay? You're doing great."

"A couple more hours?" I yell. "Are you serious?"

"Katniss, we can always give you the dru-"

"Don't even finish that word," I growl. I don't know why, but I refuse to take drugs. I know that I can do this. I know I can bring my children into this world on my own, using my own strength. I need to feel the pain. I need to know that I've overcome this last great hurdle before I become a mother for real.

She nods in resignation and leaves us for the moment.

"You're so brave," Peeta says quietly. "I don't know how you do it."

"You're the brave one. You haven't moved an inch, even after I almost broke your thumb," I smile.

"I told you I wouldn't leave, and I meant it," he says fiercely.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. "Peeta, I feel another contraction coming. Just know, whatever I say or yell, I love you with every single beat of my heart."

"I know, Kat," he nods. "I love you too."

The pain spreads throughout my body, and I scream. I scream until my lungs are empty, until my throat is scratchy. This one is lasting longer.

"Prim?" I yell.

"I'm here, Katniss," she comes to the other side of the bed.

"Go into our bedroom, go into my nightstand, and get the letter addressed to me."

"Okay," she doesn't question me, just hurries out of the room.

She's back after less than a minute, letter in hand.

"Give it to Peeta," I breathe. She hands it to him. "Read it. Out loud," I demand.

"Kat," he whispers once he realizes it's the letter he wrote when he went to the Capitol. "There's things in here I don't think you want your mom or Prim to hear."

I turn and glare at him.

"Peeta. Read. The. Damn. Letter. Now."

He nods slightly and begins reading.

As he recites the flowing, beautiful words, his voice washes over me, and I swear it helps take the edge off. The other four people in the room are mesmerized listening to Peeta pour his heart out to me, listing all the reasons he loves me. His voice wavers a little bit when he reads the parts about our sex life, but he reads them nonetheless. He knows I know the letter by heart, and I'd scream at him if skipped even one word.

"Oh my god," Prim says in awe when he's finished, "that was so beautiful."

"He's not done," I inform harshly.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks, confused.

"Keep going," I demand. "With the list. I need your voice."

He contemplates for a moment, and knowing that refusal would be futile, resigns himself.

"Katniss, words just aren't enough to explain the depth of my love for you. It's like a drug, something I can't live without. I've been addicted for years. When you look at me, your gray eyes seeing right through me to my core, I feel like I'm on top of the world, like nothing can touch me. Even when you glare or scowl at me, I feel honored, because the entire country knows those looks, but I'm on the receiving end of them more than anyone."

Everyone chuckles softly. I didn't even notice my contraction subsided, but I don't tell him. I want him to keep going.

"Do you remember when you found me by that river in the Games?" I nod. "I remember thinking 'she came back for me'. I didn't believe it at first. It was too good to be true. I thought it was a hallucination from the tracker-jackers. Then you took care of me, ignoring your own fears to nurse me back to health, and I was sure I'd never been more in love with you. Now, that's how I feel every single day. I wake up and watch the sunlight dance off your face, cause your hair to glow softly, and sometimes I don't think it's real. It's just too amazing to be true. Every day with you is like every single one of my dreams has come true, Katniss, and that's all because of you."

Now I'm softly crying, and I look around the room. Prim and my mom are as well, and even the doctors have tears in their eyes. I feel another contraction starting, so I look back to Peeta.

"Please don't stop," I plead.

"I remember the moment when you asked me to marry you. I thought I'd misheard you, or my mind had just made it up. I told myself, there's no way the girl of my dreams, who I'd been in love with for years, wants to marry me. It's just not possible. Then you turned in my arms and looked at me with such determination. You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, that I was the love of your life and your soul mate. I thought my heart would burst from joy. I thought I was dreaming, but you assured me it was very real. Then, that very night, we had our wedding and toasting. When you looked into my eyes in front of that fire, and told me you wanted to have my children, I couldn't breathe Kat. To be honest, I thought it would be years before I heard those words from you, and I was okay with that. But not you. Not my Katniss. You grew every day, changing from a girl to a woman right in front of me. You fell into the role of wife like you had a handbook telling you how. When you got pregnant, I was afraid of your reaction. You surprised me yet again. You loved our children right from the start, and you were so adamant that you wanted this as much as I do. You will never know what that truly means to me, Kat."

I grimace, the pain shooting through my limbs. Peeta is helping, but this one is especially bad.

"Aaaaahhh," I scream. "Get these babies out of me!"

"Soon, Katniss, very soon," Dr. Gaius assures me. "We're going to have you start pushing in a few minutes."

Finally, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's been almost ten hours now, and the sun is just starting to rise. It's poetic, I think, that my children are being born along with the new day. It's like the opening of a new chapter in our lives.

"Peeta!" I yell. He looks at me attentively. "Come here," I demand firmly.

He quirks an eyebrow but doesn't question me. He stands up and leans over closer to me. When he's close enough, I shoot my hand out and grab his shirt roughly, pulling him down to me and forcing his lips onto mine. It was the only thing I could think of to help with the pain. When Peeta kisses me, nothing else even registers. I forget to breathe. I forget where I am. Sometimes I forget to stand.

Peeta responds to the kiss, and I force my tongue into his mouth. He doesn't object, slipping his tongue into the warmth of my mouth. A moan escapes from the back of my throat, and I can feel Peeta's lips quirk into a smile. I snake my arm around his neck and dig my nails into the nape of his neck, probably drawing blood. He doesn't even notice. His hands, which were cupping my face, start moving downward out of sheer habit. He's almost to my breasts when I realize, and I shove him back into his seat with force. He sits there dazed, a blank expression on his face, a dumb smile gracing his lips.

I look around, and everyone is staring at us with their jaws dropped.

"What?" I ask indignantly. "He's my husband. I'm in labor. Deal with it," I wave them off.

A few minutes later, the doctors finally tell me it's time to start pushing.

If I thought the hours of contractions were painful, they were a day in the meadow compared to this.

I felt like I was trying to put a basketball through a garden hose. I was sure it was impossible.

"I can't do this!" I yell at nobody and everybody.

"Yes you can Kat," Peeta soothes, his lips close to my ear. He kisses it lightly. "You're almost there. We're going to meet Eve and Josh so soon."

He knows that by saying the kids' names, he's playing unfairly, but I don't really mind. It helps. I'm reminded why I'm enduring this pain. I restore my belief in myself, and am determined to succeed.

"That's it, Katniss," Dr. Gaius tells me. "He's almost here."

Josh is coming out first. Peeta was happy when they told us, and when I asked him why, he said because that means he'd always protect his little sister. I smiled, then turned to Prim who was beaming.

"He's crowning," I hear Dr. Gaius say, "Peeta, would you like to see?"

Peeta looks downright terrified. He hasn't left my side once, and I'm pretty certain he's looked at me for every single minute of it. He turns to the doctor and shakes his head slightly.

"I'm not leaving Katniss," he informs them dryly.

"Peeta, it's a couple steps," I try to tell him.

"No!" He snaps. "I'm not leaving your side, Kat. Ever."

I can't argue with that, so I nod.

"One more push," Dr. Gaius eggs me on. "One more push and you can meet your son."

I look to Peeta and he's smiling softly, nodding in encouragement. He takes my hand that's in both of his and gently kisses my wedding ring. I reach back into my heart and, with all the strength I never knew I had, push. After a few second of excruciating pain, I suddenly feel a weight lifted.

A couple seconds later, I hear the words I've waited nine months to hear.

"It's a healthy baby boy," Dr. Sutherland confirms. I beam. Peeta quickly cuts the cord. She shows him to us briefly before she brings him over to the table to clean and wrap up in blankets.

Suddenly I'm reminded I have to that again.

"We are NEVER having twins again, Peeta!"

He just grins.

"What's so funny?" I yell.

"Before you said we're never having kids, now you're saying we're not having any more twins. At least we'll have more children," he shrugs.

I glare at him, my eyes burning through him.

"Shut up. You're not the one sitting here feeling like you're about to die."

He doesn't really have an answer to that, so he just leans up and gives me a peck on the lips, and whispers how much he loves me.

"I love you too," I growl decidedly un-lovingly. He smiles.

"There's my girl on fire," he says proudly.

"Don't call me that," I snarl.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Okay, Katniss, it's time to meet your daughter," Dr. Gaius says. I sigh, knowing what's about to happen.

The second time around is just as bad, if not worse. I only got about a ten minute break before Eve decided to join her big brother. Peeta stays with me, and I'm sure I'm about to break every bone in his hand, but he doesn't say a word. He just encourages me with soft, loving words, even as I hurl every insult I can think his way.

"Aarrrgghhh," I groan in pain. "Prim, go get me my skinning knife!" I yell. She looks at me funny.

"Why?" She asks, my son cradled in her arms. He's been surprisingly quiet.

"So I can cut it off," I yell.

"Cut what off?" She teases.

I look over to Peeta, then down to his pants.

"That," I snarl.

He just smirks and brings his lips close to my ear.

"Then we can't do what we did last night ever again. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who demanded rounds four five and six."

"Shut it, Mellark," I growl. "You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"Believe me, I know," he grins and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, Katniss, time to push. She's almost here," Dr. Gaius tells me gently.

I push with everything I have, knowing that once this is over, I get to meet my children and hold them for the first time.

Soon, she's crowning, and I know I'm almost there.

"One more push, Katniss," the doctors say.

"Hear that? One more push and we meet our daughter," Peeta tells me happily.

Once again, I reach inside me and find every ounce of strength I have left. I honestly don't know where I'm getting it from after over fourteen hours of labor. I push and push and push, screaming throughout, and, finally, a huge weight is lifted.

I've delivered my children safely.

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl," Dr. Gaius smiles. She hands her to Dr. Sutherland while she deals with the afterbirth. Peeta cuts the cord.

"You did it, honey," Peeta smiles wide as he comes back to me. He kisses me thoroughly, and, despite how tired I am, I kiss him back. "I love you so much," he whispers against my lips. "Thank you for this. Thank you for our children. Thank you for my life."

I beam up at him and I'm sure I've never loved him more than in this very moment.

"I love you so much, Peeta," I whisper. "We're parents. I can't believe it. You and me. I love you. Thank you so much, for everything Peeta. For marrying me, for believing in me, for showing me this life."

They clean her up and wrap her in a pink blanket, putting a little knit pink hat on her head to keep her warm. I can't take my eyes off my kids.

After a minute, Prim walks over to me and gently transfers Josh into my arms. I'm nervous, but only for a second. As soon as I feel his weight against my chest, and feel the beat of his heart, I know. I know I've never loved someone like this. It's a different kind of love, a fierce, protective, instinctual love. I'm spellbound. I inspect every inch of him. He looks like Peeta, just like I dreamt. I take his hat off, just for a moment, and am ecstatic to see a few blonde hairs.

A few seconds later, Dr. Gaius walks over and places Eve in my arms as well. Now I have both my children, one in each arm. Peeta wraps an arm around my shoulders and we both gaze down at our children in sheer awe. Eve looks like me, according to Peeta. She has my brow and my nose and my ears. Peeta peeks under her hat and almost squeals like a girl when he sees the dark hair. I know he's especially happy about that.

"Welcome to the world, Joshua Haymitch Mellark and Eve Rue Mellark," I whisper. "I'm your mommy and I love you so much. This is your daddy and he loves us more than I can say."

Peeta places a soft kiss on my temple. I turn to him and see tears streaming down his face, matching mine. Our lips meet and it is the most emotional kiss we've ever shared.

We look down at our children, sleeping peacefully, and I know I made the right decision more than ten months ago to get up off my bed, get over my fears, and tell Peeta how I really feel.

Dr. Sutherland and Dr. Gaius talk to us about various things like breastfeeding, sleep schedules, changing diapers, bathing, and how to deal with them when they're crying. I hope Peeta is listening more intently than I am, because I refuse to take my eyes off of the twins. I eventually, reluctantly, let Peeta hold them, but my arms feel empty and I start to panic. He gives them back with a smile.

"Well, everything is looking great," Dr. Sutherland confirms. "The twins are healthy and you came through the labor wonderfully. We'll stay the day and tonight to monitor the three of you, but I have almost no worries."

"Thank you, doctors," I tell them sincerely. "Thank you for everything."

They nod, and quietly exit the room. I then notice my mom and Prim have also left, leaving me and Peeta and the twins.

"Look at them," he whispers. "Can you believe it?"

"I know," I say in wonder. "They're so perfect."

"They take after their mother."

I snort softly.

"Let's hope not," I mutter.

"I hope so," Peeta says. "I'd love to have another Katniss."

"What? Why on earth?"

He looks at me incredulously.

"Really, Kat? Because I love you. I love you with everything I am. I love you when you're happy, I love you when you're so pissed you won't talk to me, I even loved you when you lied to me and broke my heart."

I feel the tears coming back, and I'm sure nothing I can say can ever compare to his words.

"I love you," I whisper. It's all I can give him, but to him, that's all he ever needs. He smiles and softly kisses me, then kisses each twin on the forehead gently.

"Ah, so the mini loaves have arrived," Johanna smirks from the doorway. "I guess they're not so ugly," she observes.

I roll my eyes.

"You say one word about my children, you'll be in the stew tomorrow for dinner," I warn.

"Calm down, Mrs. Mellark," she teases. "They're beautiful. Can I hold one?"

I glare at her, but soften when I see the pleading in her eyes. I motion to Eve, who's closer to her, and Johanna slowly picks her up. I tell her how to cradle her head, and she does. She looks down at her in silence, and Peeta and I are both stunned by the look of love in her eyes. After a few second, she starts quietly sobbing.

"Are you actually crying, Aunt Jo?" I tease.

She glares at me, but can't hold it for long.

"Shut up," she says quietly. "Don't you dare tell anyone. Got that?"

"Like anyone would believe me," I joke.

Finnick and Annie come in soon after, and each hold one of the twins for a few minutes, then switch, meeting their niece and nephew. Even though we're not blood related, they're as much an aunt and uncle as anybody.

They all quietly leave us after about twenty minutes, giving us some more time as a family.

There's a knock at the door, and Peeta softly calls out for them to come in. It's my mom, Prim, and Haymitch.

"Come meet your godchildren," I say to Prim and Haymitch. "Mom, come meet your grandchildren."

Prim and my mom, obviously, cry as they hold the twins, and I've never seen Haymitch look so vulnerable.

"You did good, sweetheart," he quietly tells me. He looks back down at Eve sleeping in his arms. "You did really good."

After they spend a while talking to us and fawning over the twins, they leave us, as I start to yawn every couple minutes. I know Peeta's tired too, but he won't admit it.

Just as I'm about to suggest a nap, Eve starts wailing in my arms.

"Oh god, Peeta," I panic. "What do we do?"

"Well does she need a change?" He asks. I lift her up and smell her.

"No," I say worriedly.

"Maybe she's hungry," Peeta says gently.

"Um, okay," I stutter.

To be honest, I wanted to breastfeed my children, but that doesn't mean I still wasn't nervous about it. Peeta helps move the hospital gown around and I see him smirk as he readjusts my bra.

"Really, Peeta?" I ask.

"Sorry," he shrugs. He doesn't really look sorry. "Can't help it."

I roll my eyes, and hold my arms out for our daughter. He hands her to me while he holds on to Josh, who somehow has slept through his sister's fit.

I bring her down to my breast and it takes her a few seconds, but she latches on. It feels weird at first, but it's not a bad feeling, and it doesn't hurt. She's soon getting her fill.

"Aw, look at her," Peeta swoons. "She looks like Haymitch."

I giggle and agree, she does look like our mentor with a bottle.

When Eve is full, I pull my gown back up, and cradle her in my arms close to my chest, feeling her weight against my body. The warmth of her tiny body reassures me.

"Peeta, lets take a nap," I suggest. "Get in here with us."

I scoot over to make room, and he hands me Josh so he can climb up onto the bed. When he's situated, we put the twins on the bed between us and both lie on our sides facing each other. Our hands meet in between us, resting protectively over our children. I drift off to sleep, knowing I won't have any nightmares, because I've never been this content and blissful.

A few short hours later, we're woken up by the doctors who just want to check up on us. They're still happy with everything, and Peeta and I let out sighs of relief.

"Um, Dr. Gaius?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, Katniss?" She looks to me.

"I was wondering, when can I start, you know, resuming my normal activities?"

"Well, that's really up to you. When you feel up to it, I guess. You're obviously going to be tired for the next few days from the delivery, but you will recover quickly. You're very healthy and you have a strong immune system. You should be able to go hunting in a couple weeks I'd say."

"Oh okay," I nod. "What about, um, uh, Peeta and I, um uh-"

"When can you and Peeta start having sex again?" She asks bluntly with a laugh.

I nod shyly. Peeta blushes next to me.

"I'd say a week. We want to give your body a rest and time to recuperate, but as long as your husband promises to be gentle, a week should be sufficient."

"This is so awkward," Peeta mutters.

"Oh, that reminds me." She pulls a bottle out of the pocket of her white coat. "These are the birth control pills you wanted. Take one every month on the same day. They're as close to 100% effective as we can get. If and when you decide to try and conceive again, just stop taking them and give your system about two weeks to flush the chemicals out."

"Thank you," I say gratefully as she puts the bottle on the stand next to the bed. "When can we go back to our bedroom?" I ask.

"Right now, if you want. If we need to do any more tests, we can just bring you or the twins back in here. I assume you want them with you?" I nod. She smiles.

I call Prim in to help me get up.

Peeta gets up first and takes the twins. I slowly get out of bed, Prim putting her arm around me to help me walk. It takes a few minutes, but I make it to our bed and collapse onto it. Peeta's already there staring at the twins.

"You know," he whispers, "this really isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"This. You gave me two beautiful, healthy, perfect children. Now I owe you for the rest of my life. You literally can get me to do anything now," he explains.

"And that's different from any other day how?" I tease.

"You, Mrs. Mellark, are a piece of work."

"But I'm your piece of work," I grin.

"Always," he smiles.

"Forever," I reply.

**A/N: HOORAY! The twins are here! Josh and Eve have joined the world of Panem and the Hunger Games. How will this change Katniss and Peeta? Will they go soft, or will they fight harder to protect their children? How overprotective will they be? All this, and more, in the upcoming chapters. **

**Finnick and Annie's wedding is fast approaching, as is the Quell and, inevitably, the start of the Rebellion. The story is going to start picking up in terms of pace and action, but you know I'll keep the fluff there. It's too hard not to. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and all your kind words. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. TGIF. **


	25. First Week

**A/N: Shorter chapter tonight, friends. I wanted to get something out, so this is mostly fluff, but also some plot development about the Quell. Enjoy!**

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"Ugh leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Um…because I lack the ability to produce breast milk?"

"Fine."

I glance at the lock and realize it's three in the morning. It was Peeta's turn, but he came back after a couple minutes to wake up me up so I could go feed both the twins.

"If I have to go sit in the nursery, you have to come with me," I tell him as I get out of bed.

"I'm okay with that," he smiles as he takes my hand and leads me to the nursery while I yawn.

He sits me down in one of the rocking chairs and hands me Eve. I lift up my shirt and she latches on. I gave up wearing a bra to bed. Peeta is standing over Josh's crib, just watching him sleep.

"Did you ever think you'd have kids?" He asks quietly without taking his eyes off our son.

I snort and Eve turns her big blue eyes to me. The moment she opened them, I couldn't help a gasp escaping. It was just like my dream – she has my hair and Peeta's eyes.

"No," I shake my head. "Honestly, before you, I thought I'd always be alone."

"What? Why?"

I shrug, still looking at Eve.

"It was never a priority. I was focused on keeping Prim and my mom alive, trying not to get caught for poaching, and worrying about the Reapings. Love, family, marriage – it just didn't make sense to me. This world is cruel, Peeta. Human life has no meaning to the Capitol."

He nods somberly.

"I know," he says barely above a whisper. "Sometimes I feel guilty for making you do this," he says sadly.

"Peeta," I sigh. I don't really know what to say. I think for a few moments, while Peeta just stays silent.

"I'm sorry Katniss that was a very inconsiderate thing to say," he immediately apologizes when I don't speak.

"No, Peeta, don't be sorry," I tell him honestly. "Look, the truth is, a year ago, I never wanted children. I didn't want to love someone this much knowing that in twelve years, they could be ripped from my grasp and there wasn't a thing I could do about it."

"We're going to stop the Games, Kat."

"I know," I nod. "But it isn't even about that anymore," I explain.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about you, Peeta. You and me."

He turns to me and gives me a questioning look. He can't keep it up for long and breaks out into a smile at the sight of our daughter feeding. I chuckle softly. He gently lifts Josh out of his crib and sits in front of the rocking chair I am, folding his legs under him.

"It's hard for me to explain, I guess. I don't really fully understand it. That night that I came over to your house, and I admitted that I lied, something changed in me. Something so monumental, so life altering, that my entire perspective on the world and life changed. It's almost like you broke through a wall, a barrier, surrounding my heart. And once I let your love in, once I accepted that you love me and I love you, I started to question everything I thought I believed in."

"Katniss, I never meant to change who you are. I love you. I just want you to be a better person."

"I know that, Peeta," I assure him. "It's not that you changed who I am. Yes, I'll admit, my personality has changed, but I'm still the same person. My priorities changed. Now, I don't have to struggle to put food on the table every night. When we started dating, my life shifted from survival to, well, living."

"What do you mean, living?"

I sigh. This is harder to explain than I thought.

"I don't really know. Before you, I was just going day to day, doing the same thing, talking to the same people, thinking the same thoughts. You changed me. The Games changed me too, but not like you. Peeta, sometimes I don't think you understand how much you truly mean to me. And that's my fault for not expressing it to you. Sometimes, when I kiss you, I forget where I am. When you smile at me, I literally can't see anything or anybody else. I used to wake up in the morning with an empty stomach, wondering if we'd make it to that night. Now I wake up in the morning, look at you, and I know, I just know, this is where I'm supposed to be. This is my home, where I'm happy. I mean, look at me now, I have a husband and two beautiful children. They're my life now. A year ago, a month before Prim got reaped and I volunteered, if you had told me I'd be here in a year, I probably would have shot you with an arrow."

He chuckles softly and I smile.

"Honey, Eve's finished. Let's trade."

I hand him Eve, whose eyes are already drooping, and he passes me Josh. It's been a week since their birth, and Peeta and I have mastered this dance of babies. I switch breasts, and Josh latches on, so I look back up to Peeta to continue.

"I don't want you to misunderstand me, Peeta. When I told you, at our toasting, that I wanted to give you children, that wasn't because I knew it was what you wanted. That was because I knew it would make _us _happy. Both of us. I knew that with the two of us as their parents, we would protect these kids from anything. But it's not really about that, either. It's tough for me to put it into words, honey. It's not that I felt the urge to get pregnant right away, but something inside my heart shifted. There was a hole there that could only be filled by you and I bringing children into our lives. I don't know where it came from but I'm sure glad it did, because I will _never ever _regret our kids, Peeta."

"You really mean that?" He asks quietly.

"With every beat of my heart," I say sincerely. "So please, don't feel guilty, don't feel like you put me up to anything. I can see how you would get there, after all I wasn't shy about people knowing the way I used to feel. But I'm not Katniss Everdeen anymore. I'm Katniss Mellark. A wife and a mother."

"I love you," he says with a look of awe. I giggle.

"I love you too," I tell him. "But your son here is really giving my nipple a hard time right now."

He laughs softly.

"He's definitely your son, Kat. With those gray eyes that see right through me."

"He's got your blonde hair, though. I just want to run my fingers through it all day."

"We could go back and forth like this for hours, honey," he smiles.

"I know," I smile. "It still doesn't seem real all the time, Peeta. They're two perfect little representations of you and me."

"They are perfect, aren't they?"

I nod looking down at Josh in my arms.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"For what?"

"For this. For everything. I know I've said this before but I just feel so grateful. I don't know where or who I would be without you. You're my best friend, my lover, my confidant, my partner in every sense of the word."

"You never have to thank me, Kat. You know I would do or give anything for you, including my life."

He says it so casually, so easily, that I believe him. I know he'd lay down his life for me and our children without a second thought, and as safe as that makes me feel, it also scares me to my core.

"I know that. When Gale attacked us and you didn't even care what happened to you, I think I finally truly understood what it means to love someone more than yourself. When I saw you lying on that floor unconscious, I felt like my heart was shattering. I felt like if you had died on that floor that night, there wasn't a chance in the world that I wasn't going to join you. I know how that sounds, Peeta, especially because I was pregnant, but I'm just being truthful."

We both have tears in our eyes. Josh finished feeding a while ago and is fast asleep in my arms.

"Let's put them to bed," Peeta whispers. I nod. He stands up slowly, then helps me up. We go over to Josh's crib first and I lie him down. I place a kiss on his forehead, then Peeta does the same. We move over to Eve's crib and repeat.

We stand at the door, arms around each other, and just watch over them for a few minutes, listening to soft exhales of their breaths. As a mother, it is the most comforting sound there is.

After a few minutes, we head back to our bedroom. Our talk has emotionally drained me, but I'm suddenly not tired. I can see that Peeta isn't either. He sits down on the bed and backs up against the wall.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a week."

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe they're already a week old."

"No, Peeta. I mean, yeah, they're a week old, but that's not what I'm referring to," I grin. He looks at me, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

I'm going to have to spell it out for him. Instead of finding the words, I take action.

I get up on my side of the bed and kneel in front of him on both knees. I reach down, cross my arms, grab the hem of my shirt, and slowly lift it over my head. As I didn't wear a bra to begin with, I'm now half naked.

"Oh," he says wide-eyed.

"Yup," I smirk.

"Are you, um, sure that you're, uh, ready to do this?" He stutters, trying hard to not stare at my chest.

"Peeta, when your wife is stripping in front of you, questions like that should be the last thing on your mind. Now are you going to take my pants off or am I going to have to do that myself?" Now his jaw is hanging open. I roll my eyes playfully.

After a couple seconds, he snaps out of it. He reaches over and grabs me around the waist, bringing me on top of him. Our lips meet, our tongues instantly gaining entrance to one another's mouths. I've missed this. I've missed him. His heat, his touch, his feel. It's only been a week but it feels like a year. Before the birth, we had been having sex almost continuously. Then we went to pure abstinence. It was, well, hell.

I feel his hands run down the side of my body, and I shudder with pleasure. He feels for the waistband of my sweats and starts pulling them down. I help him out, and soon I'm just in my panties. I lift his t-shirt up, and our lips part for just the amount of time it takes to slip it over his head. I reach under me and grasp him through his sweatpants, and he gasps. I giggle.

I lean back and smile at him. I'm slowly running my hand up and down his length, and he's softly moaning.

"Peeta," I whisper. He manages to look me in the eye. "Please take my panties off."

He smiles wide and I feel his hands at my waist, sliding them down. I help him out with the last little bit by sliding off of him quickly. I take the opportunity to rid him of the rest of his clothes.

I swing my leg over him and straddle. I look down at him, his eyes wide, his lips quirked up in a soft smile, and I'm afraid we won't get very far before I'm already coming.

It's almost weird to have sex without the giant baby bump between us, and I realize that we had only really had sex a few times before I got pregnant. But none of that stops us from making love until the sun came up, proving to each other the true depths of our love. Finally, I collapse beside him, kiss him gently, and fall asleep.

We're woken up way too soon by the cries of the twins. Peeta rolls off the bed and starts towards the door to get them.

"Peeta?" I call after him.

He stops to turn to me.

"I certainly don't mind, but I don't think our twins, or Finnick, Annie and Johanna would appreciate seeing you in all your glory," I smirk.

He looks down and realizes he's stark naked and just sighs. I reach across the bed and throw his sweatpants at him. He quickly pulls them on and makes his way to the nursery. I take the time he's gone to pull my panties and sweats on, and find my shirt.

Peeta comes back in a few minutes with both of the babies.

"They just missed mommy and daddy," he grins.

"Bring me my babies," I hold my arms out for them.

Peeta carefully lies down on the bed and we place them between us. We could spend all our days doing this if nobody stopped us. I reach down and trace my finger around Josh's hand, and he grasps onto it.

"He's strong like his daddy," I tell Peeta with a smile.

"Let's hope she's not as stubborn as her mommy," Peeta smirks while motioning to Eve. I scowl at him playfully.

After a while, we decide to get up for the day. We change and feed the twins again, putting them in cute onesies that Effie had made for them. Josh's says "Future Baker" and Eve's says "Future Hunter".

We bring them downstairs, where Finnick, Annie and Johanna are eating breakfast.

"Morning!" Finnick says cheerfully.

In response, Peeta and I yawn.

"Long night?" Annie asks. I just nod.

"The twins woke us up a few times," I tell them.

"That's not all that kept you two up last night," Johanna says with a grin.

I involuntarily blush and try to hide it by looking down at Eve.

"No! You guys didn't!" Annie exclaims.

"Didn't what?" Finnick asks, clueless.

"They bumped uglies," Johanna tells him. "You know, got horizontal. Danced the oldest of dances. They made sweet, sweet music with their bodies. They had sex, Finnick."

"Oh," he nods. "Oh!" he smiles wide. "Nice!"

"Guys, can we please change the subject?" Peeta pleads.

"Sorry, but this is too much fun," Johanna says sarcastically. "Actually, no it's not. Now I'm the only adult in this house not getting any. Not cool, guys."

"I told you, Jo, we'll find you someone at the wedding," I remind her. She just scoffs at me. I laugh.

"I don't think you'd be the best wingman, Katniss," she snorts.

"What? Why not?" I ask, offended.

"I don't know, let's see. Besides the fact that you will have at least one infant with you the entire time? Our taste in men couldn't be any more different, and you like nice guys."

"What's wrong with nice guys?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing, honey," I pat his arm.

Finnick and Annie laugh, Johanna scoffs.

"It works for you, Katniss, because you and Peeta are so different. But you fit together perfectly. I doubt I'll find someone that fits with me," Johanna explains.

"Jo, don't say that," I try to soothe. "There's someone out there, I know it."

"How do you know that, brainless?"

"Easy. A year ago I thought I'd be alone forever. Then I volunteer for my sister and suddenly I get thrown into the Hunger Games with who? My soul mate. Peeta's and my love was doomed, Jo, we were never supposed to make it this far. If we can, so can you."

"That actually….makes a lot of sense," she admits quietly.

I have a triumphant smirk on my face and she glares at me.

"Doesn't mean I'm letting you try to hook me up with anyone," she points at me accusingly.

"Fine, fine. Just keep an open mind," I appease. She reluctantly nods.

We spend the day at the house, fawning over the twins. It's just a week until Finnick and Annie's wedding, and everything has started arriving. It's not a very big affair, but it's still going to be a fairly traditional wedding. Peeta is baking the cake for them, obviously.

Peeta's dad and brothers came around a few days ago to meet the twins. I swear I saw tears in all three of their eyes. His mother didn't even attempt to show up. She knows I'd never let her near my children, especially after the things she said about them last time she was here.

Peeta and I have discovered the hard way that having kids is much harder than anyone tells you. We're always exhausted, get almost no time to ourselves, find ourselves elbow deep in poop and vomit every other hour, and I'm scared our eardrums will soon burst from the screaming and crying. Yet I know that neither of us would trade this last week for all the money in the world. I don't think the smile has left either of our faces. They just make us so happy, it's indescribable. Yesterday, Peeta and I spent two hours just staring at them. They weren't even awake. I don't think we said a single word. We didn't have to.

Their first baths were, well, adventures. There was more water outside than in by the time we were done. That didn't stop us from laughing pretty much the entire time though. According to Peeta, Eve inherited my scowl and pout, and is already putting it to good use. I can already tell she has Peeta wrapped around her finger.

It's only roughly three weeks until the Quarter Quell. Three weeks until our lives, and Panem, change forever. We've had videoconferences with Plutarch almost every night, going over details and battle plans. After we evacuate from the Capitol, the Victors will join the other District 13 hovercrafts at the Arena and help evacuate Tributes. Plutarch thinks it will help for us to be seen there, but we also happen to be some of the best warriors in the world. I tried picking up my bow yesterday, and surprised myself when I could actually shoot. So I will slowly start shooting every day, so that by the time we go to the Capitol, I will hopefully be in my old form.

By eight in the evening, Josh and Eve are down for the count. Peeta and I collapse on our bed in a heap, too tired to even change. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me close to him. He buries his face into my hair and I sigh deeply.

"Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?" He whispers.

"I'm not honestly sure," I whisper back. He chuckles.

"It'll get easier, Kat," he tells me.

"I know. That's not it. Peeta, how are we going to fight in a Rebellion with two infants?"

"I've been thinking about that. On one hand, there's always Prim and your mom who can help us out with taking care of them. On the other, they're our kids, Katniss. I want us to raise them. If we're off fighting a war, there's a good chance we'd never make it home to them."

"What are you saying?"

He sighs.

"I just think we should figure out how you and I can help the war effort without getting in the line of fire," he says warily, unsure of my reaction. "I know you want to fight, Katniss. It's in you. You've always been ready to stand up to injustice. But things are different now. There's two people who depends on us for everything."

I think about it for a moment. He's right, I do want to fight. I feel the urge to grab a weapon and stand on the front line. To parachute into the Capitol and hunt down Snow with my bow. But then I think about the twins. Their smiling faces. I think about them growing up orphans, never having met their parents. Never knowing who we were as people, what we looked like, what our voices sounded like. I know that Peeta is right. We can't be on the front line. We have to survive, for them.

"You're right," I say simply.

"About which part?"

"Well, all of it really," I explain. "I do want to fight. Or, at least I did. But you're absolutely right, Peeta. The twins depend on us, and if there's anything I want in this world, it's to see them grow up with you. So, I think we should do exactly what you suggested. Find a way to help without direct risk to our lives."

"Really?" He asks.

I nod.

"I can't pretend they don't exist. I can't be selfish anymore. We're a family now. We have to make decisions with all four of us in mind. Peeta, I want to grow old with you. I want to have more children with you. I want to see our children grow up, and eventually our grandchildren. We can't do any of that if we're dead."

"So what should we do?" He asks.

"I thought you had it figured out?" I grin.

"What? No I was just thinking out loud. But if anyone can figure this out, it's us," he says with determination.

"I have faith in us, Peeta Mellark. We will survive this, and we will be a family."

I lean over and kiss him. He smiles against my lips.

"I seriously don't deserve you," he whispers.

"Join the club," I smile.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know, but I wanted to get one out tonight. Mostly fluff, but some hints about the Quell and Rebellion. Next chapter will most likely have Finnick and Annie's wedding, but I'm not sure yet how much I will go into detail. **

**It was suggested in the reviews that after the Quell, I end this story, then begin a sequel for the Rebellion. Honestly, when I wrote the first chapter of this story, I had no idea it would ever get this long or big. It was just a stupid idea that I had so I wrote it down, then every chapter I wrote I got more and more reviews. I think that's a wise idea, though. This story is already over 100K words, and I have a ton of ideas for the Rebellion and post-war. **

**I've truly been overwhelmed with the reception that this story, and my writing, have been receiving. I want to thank everyone who reviews. It feels great to read that my writing is appreciated, that I brighten people's days, and that my story is fun to read. That's all I aim for. So, please, keep 'em coming. Let me know what you want to see, and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Ciao. **


	26. Mr & Mrs O'Dair

Today is Finnick and Annie's wedding. Peeta woke me up early, as we are hosting it at our house in the backyard. Finnick, Annie and Johanna are still staying with us, but we made Finnick and Annie sleep in separate bedrooms last night. We told them they were welcome to use any other house in the village, to have privacy, but they refused and told us they wanted to stay and help with the babies.

Johanna has, surprisingly, turned out to be adept at childcare. She helps me with just about everything, and is less than shy about changing diapers or cleaning up vomit. She has been an invaluable friend for the last two weeks.

A good number of people made the trip from 4. Finnick and Annie's families, and around twenty of their friends. The rest of the Victors that we met in the Capitol arrived yesterday, and they're spread out throughout the village. We had a huge rehearsal dinner last night and it was filled with laughter and friendly banter. The twins were the center of attention all night, everybody wanting to hold them and ask questions.

Both of the babies' personalities are starting to show through. Josh is sweet, even tempered, is easy to coax, and can sleep through just about everything. Eve is also very sweet, but she's about as stubborn as a mule (of course Peeta claims she gets that from me), and she is a light sleeper. Both of them, however, light up when either Peeta or I walk in the room. They love to be held by just about anyone, but it's obvious they prefer their parents.

"Kat, are you almost ready?" Peeta asks.

"Yup," I respond. "How should I do my hair?"

"I don't know. You know I love your braid, but you do look gorgeous with it down. Your choice."

"Hmm. I'm going to wear it down," I decide.

I'm wearing my bridesmaid dress, which was designed cooperatively by Cinna, Portia and Finnick and Annie's stylists. It's gorgeous. It's a very light yellow, and is incredibly simple. It's soft and smooth and falls down to my ankles. Peeta is in a standard black tux with a black vest and bow tie.

Once I'm satisfied my hair is done properly, I grab Peeta by the hand to take him to the nursery. We have to dress the twins for the wedding. As we get them ready, I think back to the conversation I had with Annie a couple days ago.

"_Annie, during the wedding Prim volunteered to stay with the twins in the nursery," I tell her. _

"_What? Why?" She asks. _

"_Well, I figured it would be better in case they start crying or cause a disruption," I explain. _

"_No." Annie says firmly. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I said, no. Finnick and I want them there. Technically, they're actually both a part of the wedding party. Actually, so is Prim. I forgot to tell you I asked her to be a bridesmaid. You are going to hold Eve, and Peeta will hold Josh. That's what we want."_

"_Hey, you're the bride," I grin, "you get what you want."_

Yesterday Finnick and Annie surprised us by giving us the twins' outfits for the wedding. Peeta and I couldn't believe our eyes. They had taken our outfits and miniaturized them. Josh has a little tux that is identical to his daddy's. Eve has a beautiful yellow dress that is identical to mine. They both look so cute.

"Josh is ready," I hear Peeta announce.

"So is Eve," I confirm.

We head downstairs, and the guests are starting to trickle into the backyard. We are pulled out front to take a series of pictures, and the twins actually do a great job throughout.

"Can we have a picture with just me and Finnick and the twins?" Annie begs me.

"Of course," I smile, handing her Eve. Annie looks stunning in her flowing white dress, as does Finnick in his black tux. Peeta hands Josh to Finnick and they take a couple formal pictures and then a couple goofy pictures.

When Annie brings Eve back to me, I quietly tell her something.

"You know, you and Finnick are going to make great parents."

"You really mean that?" She looks at me with wonder.

"Of course," I nod. "You're so great with the babies. They love both of you. I can't wait to be an Aunt to your kids one day."

She hugs me and whispers her thanks.

We head back into the house, and the wedding party lines up. Finnick is already at the altar waiting patiently. Johanna, me, Effie, Prim, and Annie's sister are the bridesmaids. Peeta, Haymitch, Beetee, Finnick's brother Thomson, and his friend Willison are standing for Finnick.

Soon we hear the music cue, and the first couple walks out. Peeta and I are last, right before Annie, as we are the maid of honor and the best man. I look over to Peeta, holding Josh, and he has a beaming smile on his face.

"You have the rings?" I whisper. He nods. "Give me Annie's please." He reaches into his inside pocket of his jacket and hands me Annie's ring.

"Don't lose this, Katniss," he teases. "Lord knows how Annie would react."

I giggle and nod.

"Peeta," I whisper conspiratorially, "when it's almost time to give them the rings, put it in Josh's hand and makes sure he doesn't drop it. I'll do the same with Eve. I think they'd get a kick out of that."

He smiles and nods enthusiastically.

I reach my hand out and he takes it, lacing our fingers together and squeezing gently.

It's time for us to walk down the aisle, and I'm actually a little nervous. We step off the back porch and begin our trek.

The audience, which is turned to face us, all have soft looks on their faces when they realize we're holding our children and what they're wearing.

I hear various "Awws" and "How cute"s, and it makes me smile wider. This is really the first time we've been in a public setting with our new family except for the rehearsal dinner last night, but that was mostly close friends and family who had already met the twins. I'm sure this wedding will be front page news tomorrow, as it is being attended by a number of Victors.

We make it to the altar and Finnick is beaming at us. We take our respective places and Finnick turns around to pat Josh on the head lovingly. He smiles up at Finnick.

Just then, the wedding march starts, and everyone looks to the house with rapt attention. It is silent except for the music.

When Annie steps out, being led by her father, I'm sure she's never been more radiant. She looks at Finnick the whole time she walks down the aisle, and seems to not even notice any of the other people present. When they reach the altar, her father places her hand in Finnick's, then leans in and whispers something to him that causes Finnick to grin.

They turn around, hands firmly held in each other's, and face the minster.

It's about twenty minutes before they get to the actual vows and proclamations. I can see Annie getting more and more excited by the minute. She's about to become Mrs. O'Dair. Technically, she has been for two hours already. They signed their marriage license then, with me and Peeta as witnesses.

"Do you, Finnick O'Dair, take Annie Cresta to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Finnick looks in Annie's eyes, and, unlike himself, responds almost at a whisper, but with confidence.

"I do."

I've never seen Annie smile as huge as she is right now.

"Do you, Annie Cresta, take Finnick O'Dair to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

She takes a deep breath, and, beaming, answers.

"I do."

"Are there rings?" The minister asks.

Annie turns to me, and Finnick turns to Peeta. I dart my eyes down to Eve, and Annie sees her clutching the ring. She chokes a little bit with emotion, and I know she appreciates the gesture.

"Thank you so much, Katniss. For everything," she whispers before she turns back around.

They exchange the rings, both of them quietly crying, and are pronounced husband and wife. Finnick of course gives Annie a passionate kiss, and everyone cheers loudly. They walk back down the aisle together, smiling and happy, while everyone throws various flowers up in the air around them.

We have around an hour until the reception, which is in between our house and the house next door. There are tables set up with white linen and fine china, and a dance floor prepared.

The guests mill around, talking and chatting about the wedding. At least fifty people came up to me and Peeta and congratulated us on our babies, and said how moved they were when they had the rings. We thank every single one of them sincerely. Peeta never leaves my side.

The announcement is made to head to the reception, so Peeta and me hand off the twins to my mom. She puts them in their stroller that Beetee made for them and heads back to our house to put them to bed. They were both angels the entire day.

We are introduced as couples, and again, Peeta and I are second to last. Finnick and Annie come out to applause and cheering. They sit at the head table next to Peeta and me.

The time comes for speeches, and I'm nervous. I never liked public speaking, but I know as maid of honor, I have to do this. Peeta, the great husband that he is, senses this and goes first. He stands up and gets everyone's attention with a clink of his glass.

"Finnick and Annie O'Dair are two of the kindest, funniest, loving people I know. The first time I met them, I knew nothing about them, but after five seconds I knew they were fiercely in love. The way they look at each other reminds me of the way my wife and I look at one another. It is the special bond that two soul mates can share. The idea of the soul mate comes from Ancient Greece. They believed that when you were born, you were only half of a person. There was someone out there in the world that would complete you wholly, make you the person you were always destined to be. Not everyone gets the chance to find their soul mate, and I feel everlasting gratitude that I found mine as soon as I did. So, I'd like to make a toast, to Finnick and Annie finding their true soul mate."

Everyone toasts and claps, and I have tears in my eyes. That was so beautiful, so very Peeta. He sits down next to me after giving Annie a kiss on the cheek and Finnick a hug.

"That was beautiful," I whisper to him and quickly kiss him before I stand up.

I get everyone's attention again and then I begin.

"Most of you know that Peeta and I just had twins two weeks ago. Finnick and Annie have been here the entire time, changing diapers and rocking them to sleep, giving us time to actually get some of our own sleep. They are two of the greatest friends a person could ask for. They are loyal and giving. When I am around them, I always find myself smiling and laughing. Annie has become my first true 'girlfriend' and both of them are Peeta and my best friends. Finnick, Annie, I couldn't be happier for you, I love both of you, and I wish you a long life, prosperity, happiness, and a life full of love. And Finnick, hurry up and knock her up so our kids can have someone to play with!"

Everyone laughs at my last statement, toasts, and applauds. I walk the few steps over to the bride and groom. I give Finnick a light kiss on the cheek and he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you for getting my butt in gear and getting me to ask her."

"Anytime," I whisper back.

I turn to Annie and she immediately envelops me in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Mrs. O'Dair," I whisper.

"Thank you," she says emotionally, and we both know she's not just talking about this.

Various other speeches are made, all of them very nice, and then finally it's Finnick's turn. He stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Annie, you are the love of my life. When I was forced to mentor you in the Games, I was sure I wasn't going to live through it. Having to watch you in the Arena will always be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. You persevered and came back to me, and I will forever be grateful to you. You make me a better man, and you have taught me how to love. Thank you, Mrs. O'Dair, for marrying me, and for making me the happiest guy in the world. I also want to quickly thank our hosts, Katniss and Peeta Mellark, for opening their home to us and helping us tremendously this past month. Truthfully, if it weren't for them, I'd still be trying to think of a way to propose to Annie. We were having dinner with them last month, and Katniss asked us why we weren't married. She told us how she and Peeta got together, and how they were married, and I knew I had to ask her. I didn't want to wait another second to make her my wife. Annie, you are my soul mate, my partner, my best friend, and I will love you forever."

He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss with everyone cheering. Peeta reaches over and gently wipes my tears with his thumb and I smile gratefully at him, giving him a peck on the lips.

We eat, and the food is excellent. Most of the meat was actually shot by me and Peeta this week. Soon, it's time for the cake to be rolled out. Peeta disappears into the house and returns after a few minutes.

It's stunning. It's a five-layered cake, and it's got to be at least eight feet tall. The icing is simple, but so very elegant. It's black and white, which are the colors of the wedding. At the top are two little edible figures that look just like Finnick and Annie.

They cut the cake and surprise everyone by actually gently feeding a piece to each other. Peeta and I thought for sure they'd smear it on each other's faces or something silly.

The reception goes on for hours, and everyone dances, calls for kisses, toasts, and has a great time. I don't let Peeta off the dance floor for a long time. I make him hold me in his arms during slow songs, feeling our two hearts beating as one. I look up into his eyes, and I know I'm exactly where I was destined to be, with my soul mate.

Eventually, around midnight, the party ends. Everyone returns home and to the houses they were staying in. Finnick and Annie hop on a private, rented train to head to their honeymoon in 4 at some beautiful, private beach. They offered to bring us along, but we refused, telling them it was something they needed to do themselves.

Peeta and I return home, exhausted. We quietly tiptoe into the nursery and kiss our children, tucking them in as both of them had thrown their blankets off. While Peeta heads to the bedroom to get changed, I head downstairs to thank my mom and tell her she can head home.

I go back to the bedroom change, and we brush our teeth.

"Peeta, sit on the edge of the bed," I tell him as I get the washcloth from the shower.

"It's okay, Kat, it's been a long day."

"Peeta," I warn, "I made you dance for a long time tonight. I know it's got to be sore. Please, let me help you. Besides, I haven't missed a night yet, and I don't plan on it. Let's go, Mr. Mellark."

He smiles and moves to the edge of the bed. I remove his prosthetic, clean and massage his stump, and give it a kiss.

"Thanks, Kat. It feel a lot better," he quietly tells me after I'm finished.

"No problem, honey," I assure him.

We crawl into bed and he opens his arms. I fall into them and put my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I'd missed sleeping like this when my belly got too big to do it. I'd gotten used to spooning, which we still do, but there's nothing like going to sleep listening to the beating of his heart under my ear.

"Katniss, do you ever wish we had a wedding like that?" He whispers.

"Sometimes," I honestly tell him. "But I'd never trade our wedding and toasting for anything. I knew, that day, that I wanted to go to bed that night as your wife. There was nothing more that I wanted than to marry you. I honestly don't think I could wait another day."

"Really?" He quietly asks. I nod against his chest. "I love you, Mrs. Mellark. Always."

"I love you, Mr. Mellark, forever."

We're quiet for a few minutes, but I can tell that he's still awake.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you, um, uh, make love to me?" I shyly ask.

"I've never wanted to do anything more in my life," he whispers as he soundly kisses me.

It's going to be a good night.

**A/N: Wahoo! Finnick and Annie got married! I know this a shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to devote the whole chapter to the wedding. I hope I did it justice. I tried to make it traditional and I tried to make the speeches great. **

**I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter this morning. I've spent the majority of the day on the phone with my internet provider, and my internet keeps crapping out. I probably won't have time tonight to write another chapter, so I'm giving you guys fair warning to not expect the next chapter until tomorrow. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Keep reviewing and reading! Happy Saturday!**


	27. Goodbye, Old Friend

_Two Days After Finnick & Annie's Wedding_

I'm in the living room when I hear a knock at the door. Peeta is changing Eve upstairs, so I put Josh on my left hip and go answer it.

I swing it open to find my mentor, who has been sober for months now.

"Haymitch! Come on in," I smile.

"Thanks sweetheart."

He steps in and ruffles Josh's hair. We walk into the living room and I sit on the couch while he sits in a chair.

"What's up?" I ask. Usually Haymitch just walks in, so I know he's hear for a reason because he actually knocked.

"Where's Peeta? I need to talk to both of you," Haymitch responds flatly.

"He's changing Eve. Hold on," I tell him. "Peeta? Honey, can you come down here, Haymitch wants to talk to us."

"One minute!" I hear from upstairs.

True to his word, Peeta walks into the living room a minute later with Eve on his shoulder, her tiny chin resting on the hollow above his collarbone. He gives me a peck on the lips and kisses Josh's forehead, then sits down next to me. Our hands instinctually find each other.

"What's going on, Haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"I have some news," he says without any discernable emotion.

"Well spit it out already," I tell him.

"They set Gale's execution date," he says while looking me in the eye.

"When is it?" Peeta asks, as I am speechless.

Haymitch pauses. I can see this is hard for him.

"Two days," he says quietly.

An involuntary gasp escapes my mouth. It's not that I don't want Gale's execution to happen, because Peeta has helped me come to terms with it. But now that it's really going to happen, it hits me hard. I remember what Peeta and I talked about last month.

"_Honey, I think we need to talk about Gale," Peeta says to me while we lie in bed. _

"_Why?" I ask curiously. _

"_I don't think you've fully resolved how you feel about his execution," he says quietly. _

_I sigh. My first instinct is to deny, but my months with Peeta have taught me to think before I speak. It helps me tell the truth, instead of spitting out my gut reaction, which sometimes leads to arguments. I think about what he's saying, and I know he's right. _

"_Okay, let's talk," I tell him. He gives me a surprised look. "What, did you think you'd have to convince me?" I tease. _

"_Kind of," he shrugs. _

"_Well, I'm a different girl than the one you met all those years ago," I smile. _

"_Don't I know it," he grins. _

_I lean up for a kiss and then settle with my head on his chest, looking up to him. I know I'm going to need to feel him close to me for this conversation. _

"_Look, Kat, I'm not saying that I think you have feelings for him, because I got over that a long time ago. You proved yourself to me, and I've never doubted you. I just think that it's hard for you. It has to be. I know you're blaming yourself, that you think that your testimony got him the death sentence."_

_I avert my eyes from his, and that's as good of an admission of guilt as anything. _

"_I thought so," he says softly. "Katniss, you can't blame yourself. It will only eat you up. Trust me, I know."_

"_How?" I ask. "I'm not trying to be mean or sarcastic, I'm just curious."_

_He sighs deeply. _

"_You know my mother – she –"_

"_She abuses you," I whisper sadly. _

_He nods. _

"_Yeah. She started when I was really young. I'm the baby of the family, and she took everything out on me. She never wanted to be a baker's wife, and I always felt that she thought she settled for second best. She spanked me with belts if I dropped flour, hit me across the face if I broke a plate, and yelled at me constantly."_

"_Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you."_

"_I know, Kat. But you're here now, and I know you'd do anything to keep her from ever touching me again, and I absolutely love you for it."_

"_If she ever touches you again, I'll kill her," I say seriously. _

"_I know. But what I'm getting at is that, for years and years, I blamed myself. I had been told by her so many times that it was my fault, that I brought it on myself. So, I started to believe it. I thought that I was a screw-up and stupid, and I deserved what was happening to me. My dad tried to tell me otherwise, but it never helped. I think part of me resented him for not doing more to try and stop it."_

_I can see he's getting emotional, and it's tearing me up inside. _

"_Peeta, honey, we don't have to talk about this if you can't or don't want to."_

"_No, I need to. I've never told anybody this. You're my wife, Kat, you should know everything."_

"_Thank you," I whisper softly with a look of love. _

"_Well, it got worse as I got older. She moved on to different and more painful ways of hurting me. I don't think I've ever told you what happened to me when I gave you that bread, have I?"_

"_No, you haven't," I tell him quietly. _

_He takes a deep breath, and I give him a reassuring kiss on his bare chest. I'm here for him, always. _

"_I burned that bread on purpose. I think you know that. I watched you dig through the garbage, and I knew I had to help. I couldn't stand by and watch you starve. Part of it was that I already loved you, but it was also that I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror if I let an innocent person wither away and die if I could've done something about it. So I burned the loaves. When my mother came in to the kitchen, and saw what I had done, she got very angry. She hit me across the face repeatedly, telling me how worthless and dumb I was. She told me to take the loaves out to the pigs, then come back for my punishment. When I was about to walk out the door, she said to me, 'and don't you dare give any to that Seam girl. If her own mother can't take care of her, then it's her own damn fault'. I couldn't believe her. I've never hated my mother more than in that moment. When I came outside, and saw you sitting under that tree, soaked to the bone and starving, I didn't care if she killed me when I went back in. All I cared about was that you needed what I had. Katniss, you know I would give you the world. Anything that I have, everything I am, is yours."_

"_I know, Peeta," I nod. "I – I – I guess I don't really know what to say." _

_And it's true. Peeta's story is making me emotional. Hearing what he went through as a kid, and what he endured to help me, makes me incredibly sad. I feel shameful for ever thinking of him as lucky, that because he was a merchant, he had an easy life. I feel guilty for resenting him. _

"_It's okay. Just listen for now. What I'm getting at with that story is that the day I gave you that bread was they day I stopped blaming myself for what was happening to me. I looked at you, and I saw the determination, courage, but most of all, a heavy sadness in your eyes. I stopped feeling bad for myself, because I knew then that there were other people that had it worse than me. I vowed to myself that no matter what my mother did to me, no matter how bad she hurt me, I would always remember that it was her choice to hit me. It was never my fault, I was a kid. Kid's make mistakes. They break stuff, they mess up. She was at fault, Katniss. She chose to hit me. She chose to abuse her son for years."_

_He pauses to collect his thoughts, and I feel the need to lean up and kiss him. He's a little surprised, but kisses me back nonetheless. _

"_What was that for?" He asks. _

"_Because I love you," I tell him. _

"_I love you too."_

_He sits in contemplation for another moment before he starts speaking again. _

"_The point is, Katniss, that Gale got himself his death sentence. You had nothing to do with it. He attacked us. You did nothing to force or provoke him to. You were there, you remember as well as I do. He made the choice to not accept what you asked of him. He made the choice to say all those horrible things to you. He made the choice to beat me and try to kill our babies. It was him, Kat, not you. You got up there and testified because it was the right thing to do. You told the truth, and I've never been more proud of you. But you can't let yourself believe that Gale is going to die because of you. Gale is dying because of himself. He brought this all on himself."_

"_But Peeta, this all started because of me."_

"_No, Katniss," he shakes his head. "This all started because Gale refused to accept that he couldn't get what he wanted. This all started because Gale decided that if you didn't want to be with him, then he had to do everything in his power to try and make you change your mind. Look, I know you blame yourself, and I completely understand why. What I'm telling you is that you don't have to. You shouldn't. He made his decisions, and he has to live with the consequences. Let me ask you a question."_

"_Okay."_

"_Did you ask him to yell at you?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you ask him to try and kiss you?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you ask him to try and strangle me and kill our babies?"_

"_Peeta, of course not."_

"_Exactly, Katniss. You never asked for any of this. All you were trying to do was get your friend back. If anything, you should be proud of yourself. Even after everything he did, at least before the attack, you were still willing to be his friend. That takes courage. That takes forgiveness that not many people possess. It reminds me of what an amazing person I have for a wife. So, please Kat, let it go. You have to, or else it will eat you up inside. It took me years to understand what was really happening to me, and I don't want you to have to go through that."_

_I nod slowly, and digest everything Peeta has told me tonight. It makes sense. It really does. But it's hard to let go. I keep thinking that none of this would have happened if I had done something different. But then I think about all the things I did do, and I know that I made the right choices. I never tried to provoke him, or lead him on. I told him I was willing to forgive him, to move on, and he chose to berate and attack us. _

"_Let's go to sleep, Kat. We can talk about this more after you've thought about it some."_

"_Okay, Peeta. Thank you. I love you, forever."_

"_I love you too. Always."_

_The next morning, I shook Peeta awake, and told him that I had let it go. I haven't blamed myself since. _

I'm brought back to reality by a tug on my hand from Peeta.

"Where'd you go?" He asks.

"Just thinking," I reply softly.

"Well, Haymitch wants to know if we want to go to 2 for the execution. We are allowed to, as we are the 'victims'," Peeta gently explains. "I'm leaving it up to you. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you."

I nod gratefully. I look at Eve in his arms, then to Josh in mine. I look to Haymitch, who has a soft, almost loving expression on his face. Finally I look to my husband, who is showing me nothing but pure, unrestricted, everlasting love.

"No. I don't need to be there."

"May I ask why not, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"A few reasons," I explain. "First, the twins. It's not just that they're so young and I don't want to travel that far with them, or leave them, but they've changed my perspective on life and death. I've seen so much death in my life, so much unnecessary taking of life. I don't need to see one more needless death. Gale could have prevented this at any time, but he chose his path. He brought this down on himself, and in two days he will pay the consequences. I truly hope that he finds peace somewhere, but I don't ever need to see him again. My life is right here."

Peeta and Haymitch look downright stunned at my little speech. They both look incredibly proud of me, and Peeta has tears in his eyes.

"You are so incredibly brave, Katniss," he says quietly.

"He's right, sweetheart. It takes a lot to go through what you two have, and not just with Gale or the Games. You two are the most courageous people I know."

"Thank you both for being here for me," I tell them sincerely. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"You never have to thank me, you know that," Peeta says. Haymitch nods his agreement.

Later that night, after we've put the twins down, Peeta and I lie in bed together. My head is naturally on his chest, while his arms are wrapped tightly around me. He is lightly dozing while I am still thinking about Gale's imminent execution.

"You're thinking about Gale," Peeta observes.

"Does that make you mad?" I ask.

"What? No, why would it?"

"Because I'm in bed with you and I'm thinking about another man," I say quietly.

"Katniss, I would hope you don't think me that petty," he whispers.

"No! Peeta, I would never – crap - I'm sorry, Peeta. That was really rude. I know that you're not jealous. I'm just thinking about it all, and my mind is all jumbled."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks gently.

"Yeah," I nod shyly.

"Okay. You start."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing not going?" I ask.

"Kat, it's not about what I think. It's about what you feel. If you don't want to go, we won't go," he tells me.

"Ugh, I knew that was what you were going to say," I grin. "I know you too well sometimes."

"Ditto," he smiles.

"I'm just confused. Part of me wants to be there, to see it happen. To have the satisfaction of knowing that he got what he deserved after the horrible things he did to us and put us through. The other part of me is terrified of seeing him again. I'm so tired of death, and with the Quell and the Rebellion right around the corner, we're going to have our fair share of it. And I meant what I said earlier. I just, I just don't know Peeta."

"I think you have valid reasons for both arguments. I know it would give you closure to see it with your own eyes, but I also know how much that would affect you. You would carry that image for the rest of your life. And knowing hoe prone we both are to nightmares, it's inevitable that it would seep into your dreams. Do you really want to see him die over and over again for years to come?"

"No, never."

"I also think if we went, it would just be too tough for you. We have so much happening in our lives right now. The babies, the Quell, the Rebellion. We need our minds clear and focused, Kat. I'm not saying you're not strong or brave enough, but I know you. I know how much it would hurt to see that happen to him, even after everything he did."

Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve this man.

"You're right, Peeta," I say after a few moments. "I don't want to be there. I want to be here, with you and our babies. Knowing will be more than enough."

"Are you sure?" He asks one final time.

"I'm sure," I tell him confidently.

I lean up and kiss him on the lips, thanking him for yet again getting me through an emotional conversation, and resolving the issue.

Two days later, Peeta, the twins and I are in the living room when there's a soft knock at the door. I get up to answer it, even though I already have a feeling I know who it is and what it's about.

I swing the door open, and Haymitch is standing on the porch, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Come in, Haymitch," I say quietly.

He follows me into the living room and sits in the same chair he did two days ago. I sit next to Peeta and grip his hand hard. He squeezes back, telling me everything's going to be okay. What he doesn't know is that I already know that. With him by our side, and our babies, I know everything's going to be okay.

We're silent, letting Haymitch have the time he needs to speak.

"He's dead," he says simply.

I nod and look down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Peeta whispers.

I nod a little, and he gently squeezes my hand.

"How?" I ask. I remember they gave him a choice.

"Firing squad," Haymitch tells me.

"Was it quick?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Do you want me to tell you it was quick or do you want the truth, sweetheart?" He bluntly asks.

I glare at him.

"The truth."

"No. It wasn't. He suffered."

For some reason, this doesn't bother me like I thought it would.

Haymitch continues.

"They shot him in all his limbs first, and let him bleed for a while. Then they, then they – Katniss, I don't think you need to hear this."

"I do, Haymitch. Please," I plead.

"Okay. They shot him in the genitals. Finally, after about an hour or so, they gave him a coup-de-grace to the head."

The Capitol is so sadistic. They couldn't even give him a quick death. Instead, they tortured him. Although I can say without a doubt that he deserved every minute of it, I still think that anyone and everyone should never have to go through something like that. It's the same reason I shot Cato with that arrow, even after he'd tried to kill us.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Peeta gently asks me. I turn to look at him.

"Yeah. It's over now. We're safe. I've let him go," I tell him.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod.

"Really."

That night, Peeta and I are in bed, getting ready to sleep.

"I'm proud of you, Katniss. They way you're handling this is so mature and courageous. I don't know how you do it."

"Peeta, sometimes you can be so blind. I'm only able to deal with so well because I have you to talk me through everything. If you weren't around, I'd be a complete mess about this. I wouldn't know who or what to blame, whether or not to go, and I definitely would not have been able to let it go, at least not for years, probably never."

He's quiet, and I know he's going to try and tell me he had nothing to do with it. I preempt him.

"Don't even tell me you had nothing to do with it. That's a lie, and you know it. You've helped me so much, Peeta, and not just with this. You've opened my eyes to a different way of thinking, of living, and I'll be forever grateful for it. Because of you, I now am able to express myself without regret, to talk about my problems. I'm willing to put myself out there, because I trust that you will always be there to bring me back."

"You really are an amazing woman, Katniss Mellark."

"I owe it to you, Peeta Mellark."

I lean up and kiss him passionately. When we break apart, I whisper against his lips, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you. Forever."

"I love you too. Always."

**A/N: Gale is dead. He's really dead. I'm not going to bring him back, or anything like that. Let's just say Haymitch has proof, shall we? I decided after thinking about that bringing Gale back would just be stupid. Katniss is past that part of her life, she's moved on. She's a different person than she was when they hunted together. Like she said, her priorities have shifted. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. It's one of the more serious, emotional ones I've written for this story. I knew that humor just wouldn't cut it. It would ruin it. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Have a great Saturday night!**


	28. It's About Time

"Peeta, wake up," I whisper. He's been screaming and thrashing for about twenty minutes now. It tears me apart watching him in pain like this.

"Peeta! Please wake up honey!" I shake him, and he still doesn't respond.

Finally, I resort to the only sure way of waking him up. I kiss him. Hard. I force my tongue in his mouth. His body instinctually responds after a few seconds, and I know he's awake a few seconds later.

"Finally," I breathe. "You were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Kat," he whispers. "Go back to sleep."

"Peeta! Stop it. You're always there for me when I have nightmares, and I'm here for you too," I tell him honestly.

He looks at me with love, and nods after a moment.

"What was it about?" I ask quietly.

We settle back into our previous position, him on his back and me curled up next to him and half on top of him, my head resting on his bare chest.

"The Games," he says sadly. "Most of it was that first night when I was with the careers, and we were hunting you. I was – well – terrified, Kat. I didn't know what to do if we found you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he says.

"When I was up in that tree, and you were with the careers at the bottom of it, what were you planning on doing if I hadn't dropped that nest? You don't have to answer if you don't want, I've just always wondered this."

He sighs and rubs his eyes with his hand. I know this is hard for him to remember when I thought he was trying to kill me.

"I really don't know. I spent most of that night staring up at you, praying that you would find a way out of it. A bunch of times I was a second away from just telling you to go, but Cato was right next to the trunk. But when the sun came up, I honestly thought I wouldn't make it til noon. To be completely honest, Katniss, if you hadn't done what you did, I would have tried to kill as many of them as I could to give you time to get away. I would have taken as many of them with me as possible for you."

I'm stunned. I mean, I always knew he was willing to die for me. That much was obvious. But the fact that even then, when I was convinced he was trying to kill me and refused to trust him, he was actually planning on it. He thought he would die that morning, and it was all so I could live.

"Peeta," I whimper. "I – I – I'm speechless. I've always known that you would die for me, but I'm amazed that you were that ready to do it. I don't know what I would've done if you had."

"It's okay, Katniss. Of course I was planning on it. That was the entire reason I joined the careers – to get you further in the Games. The way I saw it, I had no chance to win, but you had a great chance. So if there was a possibility that I could help you get home, then I was definitely going to seize the opportunity."

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

"Can I ask you another question?" I ask shyly.

He nods.

"This might be hard, Peeta, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Kat, just ask."

I sigh before I speak. When I do, I look him in the eye.

"When you guys found that girl who lit the fire on the first night, and when you walked away with the group she was still alive, you went back to 'finish her off'. Why? Can you tell me what happened?"

He looks surprised at my question. Maybe he didn't know I had seen and heard all of that. I was hidden high up in the trees at the time.

"You saw that?" He asks quietly, shamefully.

"Yeah. I was in a tree not too far away. Peeta, don't feel guilty or shameful. I'm not mad and it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Thanks." He sighs again, and then speaks barely above a whisper. "When I heard her whimpering, clinging on to life, I knew I had to be the one to do it. If I let one of the careers go back, they would have made it as painful as possible."

"What happened?" I whisper.

"When she saw me, she got frightened. I put my hands up and kneeled a couple feet away from her. I told her why I was there, and that I wanted to make it as painless as I could. I told her I'd stay with her the whole time. She knew she was dying, and there was nothing she could do, so she nodded to me. I sat behind her and pulled her close to me, so she could feel me. I handed her my knife silently. She could have killed me right there, but she didn't. She opened up her veins in her arms, and it took her a few minutes to bleed out. I whispered in her ear the whole time, telling her it was going to be okay, and to go to sleep. Then, just before she passed, she looked at me and said 'thank you'. Then she was gone."

I feel the tears streaming down my face listening to his story. It hits me hard, especially with how I thought about him at the time. I thought he was a murderer, a sadistic, cruel, selfish person. In reality, he was selfless. He sat with a girl he hadn't ever met, and stayed with her until she died, for the sole reason that he didn't want her to die alone. That's the kind of person my husband truly is. Selfless, kind, caring, and loving. I've never been more proud of him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Peeta," I whisper. "What you did for her was incredibly kind and selfless. If one of the careers had come back and found you like that, they probably would have killed you too. But you didn't care, did you? You knew it would help her to have someone there, so you, being the great man that you are, took that responsibility as your own. I'm so incredibly proud of you, Peeta."

He's softly crying now too, and I lean up to give him a tender kiss on the lips. When we part, I kiss the tears on his cheeks as he closes his eyes.

"Thank you for listening, Kat," he says quietly.

"Anytime, honey. I'm here for you, always."

A few hours later, I'm woken up by the cries of both my babies. Peeta's still here with me, so I shake him awake and we make our way to the nursery together. I feed the twins, and we change and dress them. We put them in these amazing onesies that Haymitch had made for us. Josh's says, "My Mommy Can Kick Your Mommy's Butt", and Eve's says, "Don't Mess With My Daddy". They make us chuckle every time we see them.

We have exactly one week until the Quell Reaping. One single, solitary week until our lives are irrevocably changed forever. Until Panem is altered, hopefully for the better. Peeta and I are training harder than we ever have, but when we're not, we avoid talking about it. We spend as much time with our children as possible as a family.

Today is Peeta's last day at the bakery. His dad is letting him stay home until the Reaping, which we're thankful for. After we shower together, I make him breakfast, which makes him smile wide and kiss me. We eat together, each holding a baby. Finnick and Annie are already out for the day, as is Johanna.

Peeta leaves after breakfast, kissing all three of us. I can tell he doesn't want to leave. It's obvious in the kiss he gives me and the look of longing he shoots over his shoulder as he walks out the front door. I tell him he'll be home before he knows it.

I spend around an hour playing with the twins, all of us laughing and having a great time. They're easygoing babies, and easy to please. I wonder to myself how I ever thought I would be a bad mother. Truthfully, the moment I saw them, I never wanted them out of my sight. I loved them instantly. Peeta was right all those months ago – he struggles to take them out of my arms a lot of the time. He constantly tells me how wonderful of a mom I am.

Soon, I know the twins are missing Peeta, and I am missing him terribly. I realize that I haven't taken the twins to the bakery, and I know Rye, Nan, and Peeta's dad would love to see them. So I take them up to the nursery, change their diapers, and put on new onesies. These were designed by Peeta and me. They say 'Mellark's Bakery' on the front, and on the sleeve are their initials. They're both a light yellow color. I put them in their stroller, pack the diaper bag, make sure I have everything I need, and I'm out the door. I'm wearing a pair of jeans, my boots, and a simple black tee shirt. My hair is braided the way I know Peeta loves it (he did tell me in his letter).

The twins love being outside like this. I see their eyes darting everywhere, curious about everything. They look around in wonder, and even though I know they don't really understand me, I explain everything to them. I'm told the sound of my voice is soothing to them, especially because it was the first one they ever heard.

We make it to the bakery without any problems, and I walk up to the front door. I'm about to scoot around the stroller to grab the handle when it swings open.

"Hey, sis," Nan smiles. "You brought the twins!"

"Hey Nan," I reply with a smile, "yeah, we missed Peeta, but I wanted them to see you guys and the bakery too."

"Well come on in," he holds the door for me and I wiggle the stroller through.

The bakery is fairly crowded, so Nan has to clear a path for me. When the people realize why, and who I am, and see the twins, they're silent. I don't really know why, and it kind of freaks me out. I smile nervously around the room.

I make it to the side of the counter and Nan calls out for Peeta.

"Peeta, a customer is asking for you!"

"One sec!" I hear my husband's voice bellow from the back. Both the twins perk up when they hear their daddy's voice.

"Yup, daddy's coming," I tell them, tickling them on their bellies.

"What is it, Nan?" Peeta asks, walking into the room.

Nan just points to us, and Peeta turns his head.

"Kat! You brought them! Oh, I love you," he beams.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"I love you too, Peeta. We just missed you. This is okay, right?"

He walks over to me and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and the twins each a kiss on their heads.

"Of course. It's better than okay, it's great. This makes the day worth it," he tells me honestly, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Suddenly I realize the entire bakery has come to a standstill, and everyone is watching us. Peeta realizes it too, and shrugs.

"No different from any other day," he whispers. I laugh.

"The life of a Victor, I guess," I reply. He nods.

"Peeta! Why the hell did you leave the kitchen!"

Oh great, his mother. I haven't seen her since I slammed the door in her face the day I went into labor. Of course, she hasn't even tried to see her grandkids. According to Peeta, she's adamant that they're not his kids.

"Sorry, mom," Peeta says quietly, turning to her, his arms still around me. "Katniss brought the twins. I thought it would be okay to see my family for a few minutes."

His mother seethes when she sees me and the babies.

"I don't give a crap who is here. How many times do I have to tell you, they are NOT your children! She is a whore!"

"MOM!" All three Mellark boys yell. I can't remember seeing Nan and Rye this mad before. They truly love the twins, and have accepted me wholeheartedly into the family.

"No! You know I'm right! Peeta, you will march your behind to the Justice Building this instant and file divorce papers!"

I actually laugh at this, and Peeta shakes his head.

"I'm serious!" She screams. "You will divorce this slut, or else!"

I'm done taking her crap. It's time for her to get a taste of her own medicine.

"Or else what?" I yell. She stops and stares at me, fire in her eyes. I return it. "Or else you'll beat him with a belt?" She looks stunned. "What? You don't think the entire District knows you're a pathetic, insecure, horrible, child abusing excuse for a mother?" I hear gasps around the bakery at my words, but I ignore them. I'm slowly walking towards her.

"Kat," I hear Peeta's plea, but he can't stop me.

"Watch the twins, Peeta," I growl, glaring at him. He nods and looks down, knowing he can't sway me.

"You can't speak to me like that!" She shrieks.

"Why not? I've listened to you for months call me a whore, a tramp, a slut, calling our children bastards, and trying to get my husband to divorce me! What kind of a person are you anyways?" By now I'm in her face, and she backs up against the wall. I don't back down an inch. "What kind of a person beats a three year old with a rolling pin? Do you hate yourself that much, that you took it out on him? Why? Did you realize how horrible of a person you were, then you looked at him, and saw all the good in him? You were jealous, weren't you? Pathetic. You make me sick. And you tell me I'm beneath you? How dare you. How dare you threaten my family. Peeta is the greatest person I've ever met. He's become a caring, loving, tender, selfless husband and father _despite_ everything you did to him. You tried as hard as you could to break him, but you failed. He's too strong. His heart is too big. And you know what really gets me about all this? He still loves you. After you beat him mercilessly for years, he still defends you. He still comes to the bakery to work. Do you even understand what you did to him? No, how could you? You only think of yourself. You are the most selfish and cruel person in the world. Now if I ever, ever hear another word about my husband or my children come out of your mouth, I _will _kill you. I mean that, don't you dare think I don't. You should feel lucky my children are here, because if they weren't, I'd beat you unconscious right now out of principle!"

She's stunned. Speechless. I can't decipher the look in her eyes. The rage, I pick up easily. But there's something else. Could it be remorse? Highly doubtful.

"I – I – I –" She stutters.

"Shut up," I growl. "You will turn around and go upstairs right now, and one of your boys will come get you when you are _allowed _to come downstairs again," I tell her angrily. "Now, go!" I yell.

Without another glance, she turns and stomps up the stairs. I hear her bedroom door slam.

I turn around, and every single person in the bakery is staring at me, jaws on the floor. I realize they listened to every word I just screamed at her. I look over to where I left Peeta, and he's not there. Rye is standing there watching the twins instead.

"Um, I'll be here 'til Thursday?" I shrug to the audience. I hear a few chuckles, and they go back to their business. I sigh in relief.

I walk over to Rye, curious.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

He looks at me sadly.

"He listened to everything, and when you were finished, he left. He asked me to watch the twins and tell you he needed some time. He was crying, Katniss. He didn't look good. I think you should go find him," he tells me.

I feel terrible. I just aired his dirty laundry for the whole District to hear. Some wife I am.

"Thanks, Rye," I say, running my hands through my hair. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer. And I'm really sorry about that. I just – snapped, I guess."

"Katniss, don't ever apologize for standing up for your family. You had the guts to do what none of us did. Thank you."

I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek. He hugs me.

I walk out of the bakery with the stroller, and quicken my pace back to the Village. I stop at my old house, which I have deeded over to my mother and Prim recently. I don't bother knocking and walk right in.

"Prim? Mom?" I call out.

Prim comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Katniss! Oh, my babies are here!" She runs to the twins and kisses them excitedly.

"Prim, can you watch them?" I ask agitatedly.

"Of course," she says. She looks up at me and sees my distress. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Peeta?"

"No, not since he left for the bakery this morning. Katniss, what happened?"

I sigh.

"I kind of – um – screamed at his mother pretty good at the bakery, and when I was finished, he was gone. His brother told me he was crying, and now I feel terrible. I have to find him, Prim. I have to," now I'm sobbing, and she gives me a hug.

"Don't worry, Katniss. Everything will be okay. Peeta loves you, remember that."

"Thanks, little duck," I kiss her on the top of her head. "I need to go now."

She nods and tells me she'll watch the twins for as long as I need. I hand her the diaper bag. I don't need to tell her anything, she already knows what to do.

The first place I check is our house. No sign of Peeta. I walk over to Haymitch's, and he hasn't seen him. When I explain what happened, he tells me, 'good for you sweetheart. She deserved it. Peeta just probably needed to come to terms with it, that's all'. His words reassure me. I stand in the middle of the street, thinking. Where would he go if he needed to think? Nowhere in town, I know that.

The meadow! Of course! How did I not realize that earlier?

I sprint as fast as my feet can take me to the meadow. When I reach it, I see him. His back is to me, his head resting on his bent knees. He's sitting right in the middle of the meadow. I burst into tears at the sight of him, guilt racking through my body. I did this to him. I did this to my husband. This is my fault.

I walk to him carefully, trying not to startle him. When I'm about ten feet away, he notices me.

"I knew you'd come," he says quietly. "Sit down."

I don't hear any emotion in his voice, just resignation.

I sit next to him and look at him. I can see the tracks of his tears. I can see the downtrodden look on his face. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. That was – well – I'm sorry. I never should have done that. Don't get me wrong, I meant every word, but it was the wrong place and time," I tell him gently.

He sighs deeply, and turns and kisses me on the head.

"I'm not mad, Kat," he whispers.

What? He's not mad? How can he not be?

"How are you not mad? I just blew up in front of everyone in the bakery!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long," he says. We chuckle together. "But Katniss, I should be thanking you. I never had the courage to stand up to her like that. Even with all the horrible things she was saying about you and our children, I still wouldn't talk back to her. But not my Katniss. Don't you see how brave you are? That you love us so much, you damn the consequences and do what you know is right? I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now."

I'm crying again, but they're not sad tears. I wrap my arms around his left arm and snuggle close to him.

"I love you too, Peeta. So, so much. But if you're not mad, why'd you leave the bakery?"

He sighs again, and I can see the turmoil in his blue eyes.

"I was ashamed."

"What? Why?"

"I was ashamed that my wife had to stand up for me like that. Not that I don't appreciate it, because you know that I do, but I should be able to protect my family, physically and emotionally. I know that protecting us comes naturally to you Katniss, but I'm their father. I should have stepped in long before today."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I whisper sadly.

"Don't be. Honestly. Thank you for doing that. I'm just mad at myself, I guess."

"Not at her?" I say lightly.

"Oh, I've never been more angry with her," he says firmly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to her politely again." For Peeta, that means a lot. Even to his worst enemies, he's still a polite, gentle person.

I let out a deep breath, and kiss his neck.

"You are the best daddy in the world, Peeta. Don't ever doubt that. How do you think I've gotten through the past month? I'm clueless, but I watch and learn from you everyday. You have taught me how to be a good parent, how to love them unconditionally. And for that, I will always be grateful."

He thinks for a minute, and then is about to speak when I cut him off.

"Don't you dare," I warn. He looks at me questioningly. "Don't you dare try and say you had nothing to do with it. It's not true, Peeta. Why can't you just accept that you help me more than anyone or anything? That without you, I wouldn't be able to live? You always tell me how great of a person I am, and all the things I do for you. Well, you need to understand that road goes two ways, Peeta."

He's silent for a few moments before he speaks again.

"You're right, Kat," he says quietly. "Thank you." I know he's not just talking about this conversation.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I don't know, honestly. I still am ashamed at myself. I don't know how you can look at me when I've let her treat you so terribly," he says sadly.

"Oh, Peeta, it's not like that at all. I understand that she's your mother. I understand that even though she abused you, you still love her. That's why I did what I did today, because I know how hard it would have been for you. Don't feel ashamed. All I did was take the responsibility to do what had to be done, because that's what wives do. They help their husbands when they need to, and are always there for them, no matter what."

"You really are the best wife, you know that Kat?"

"Thank you, Peeta. That means a lot to me," I nod.

He smiles at me, and I can see the spark slowly returning in his eyes.

"Honey, where are the twins?" He asks, looking around the meadow almost comically.

"Don't worry, they're at Prim's. I wanted to talk to you alone," I assure him.

"Thanks for coming. I needed this. I love you."

"I love you too."

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, our hands finding each other.

"Want to head home?" He asks quietly.

"No," I tell him honestly.

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?"

He rolls his eyes with a grin.

"Yeah, honestly."

I take a deep breath. I have no idea what his reaction is going to be to my next statement.

"I want to make love to you."

"So let's go home," he says, confused.

"No, Peeta. I want to make love to you, _right here, right now_."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Katniss," he whispers, "we're in the middle of the meadow and it's the middle of the day."

I roll my eyes.

"Peeta, in all the time we've spent in this meadow, have you ever seen another person here?"

He thinks for a minute.

"Well, no," he admits.

"Exactly. And are you honestly telling me that if I was to get naked right now, you would be able to control yourself and walk away?" I tease.

He smirks at thinking of me naked, and I know I'm getting through to him.

"Are you sure, Kat?"

"Peeta, I want to make love to you. I want to feel you. I want to feel our love, our bond. This meadow means so much to us, to our relationship. This is where we had our first date. Please, Peeta, let's add another great memory."

He thinks for a few moments.

"You know, as adamant as you are about this, you're still wearing all your clothes," he teases.

I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"Not for long, Mr. Mellark," I tell him as I stand up.

True to form, we're not disturbed for the next couple hours. We make memories, and get lost in each other. By the end, I know Peeta is past what happened this morning, and I have my boy with the bread back.

We're both eager to see our children, and realize this is actually the longest we've been away from them during the daytime.

As we walk back to Prim's hand in hand, I lean up, kiss him, tell him I love him, and tell him he's the best daddy in the world. He reciprocates.

"I'll always be there for you, Peeta. Forever."

"I'll forever be there for you, Kat. Always."

**A/N: Another emotional chapter. I wanted to answer a few questions about the Games, and I felt it was time for Katniss to stand up to Peeta's mom. I hope you liked what I did with her rant, I was thinking about it a lot last night. **

**We're almost to the Quell! The Reaping will be, well, an experience for our favorite couple, as they deal with the possibility of having to teach seven-year-olds how to fight to the death. **

**Thanks for the reviews and kind words. **

**As always, keep reviewing and reading. Have a wonderful Sunday. **


	29. Goodbyes & Preparations

_The Next Day. Six Days Until The Quell Reaping__. _

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning honey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. I was in your arms. You?"

"Great. I had you in my arms."

We both chuckle and I lean up for our good morning kiss. We both deepen it, his hands going to my torso while mine dive for his hair. Soon, I flip my left leg over him and straddle his body. I release my lips and sit up straight. He whimpers, I laugh.

"That's not cool, Kat," he frowns.

"Oh shh," I tease. "I am straddling you."

"Yeah, about that…."

"Peeta, this might be the only time we're alone until we go to bed tonight," I tell him with a smirk.

"Why Mrs. Mellark, are you proposing we….have amazing, bed-rocking sex?"

"Actually, Mr. Mellark, that's exactly what I'm proposing."

Without another word, I reach down, cross my arms, and slowly lift my shirt over my head. I didn't wear a bra to bed, as I had to get up twice to feed the twins, so I'm already have naked. All I have left on are my tiny black panties. Peeta's eyes look like saucers.

"Oh my god," he mumbles. "Beautiful, so beautiful."

"You know, you kept your promise, Peeta. I think you should get rewarded."

"What promise?" He asks while running his hands up and down my sides.

"You promised you'd still make love to me and find me attractive after the twins came."

"Kat, that wasn't a promise, there never was a chance of that not happening," he tells me honestly.

"Still, you kept your word, and you shall be rewarded."

"What kind of reward are we talking about?"

I smile wide at him and don't say another word. Instead, I get off his lap, kneel down next to it, untie the drawstring on his sweats, pull them and his boxers down, and take him in my mouth.

"Ohhhh, I love you," he mumbles happily.

Needless to say, we didn't go downstairs for breakfast for a while.

"It sucks you guys have to leave today," I say to Johanna, Finnick and Annie over breakfast. Finnick and Annie are each holding one of the twins, Johanna patiently waiting her turn.

"I know," Annie says sadly. "We have to be in our Districts for the Reaping. But we'll all see each other in the Capitol!"

"Of course," Peeta smiles.

"Actually, before we leave, the three of us had something made we want to show you," Finnick says. He nods to the two girls, hands Eve to Johanna, and runs out of the room and upstairs. He returns a minute later with a big cardboard box.

"Okay, well, we wanted some way to commemorate the time we've spent, but we also wanted something made for all of us. So, this is what we came up with," Finnick explains.

He opens the box and takes out a t-shirt. It's forest green.

"Peeta told us this was your favorite color, is it right?" Annie asked. I nod. "Good!"

Finnick holds the t-shirt out, showing us the back. In huge white letters, it says 'TEAM MELLARK'.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Peeta exclaims.

"That's amazing, guys," I agree.

"Oh that's not all. Turn it around, Finnick," Johanna prompts.

"Okay, this one's yours, Katniss," Finnick says before he flips it around to show us the front.

On the front of the shirt, in the upper right, over the breast, it says 'Mommy' in white letters.

My hands cover my gasp, and I'm sure they can see the excitement dancing in my eyes.

"Guys, that's…..thank you!"

They chuckle and look proud that they succeeded.

They show us the rest of the shirts. Peeta's, of course, says 'Daddy'. Jo's says 'Aunt Johanna', Finnick's says 'Uncle Finnick', Annie's says 'Aunt Annie', Haymitch's says 'Uncle Haymitch' (he refuses to be called Grandpa), Effie's says 'Aunt Effie', Prim's says 'Aunt Prim', Rye's says 'Uncle Rye', Nan's says 'Uncle Nan', Peeta's dad's says 'Grandpa' and my mom's says 'Grandma'.

"Guys, this is too much," Peeta says as they show us all the shirts.

"Oh please," Jo waves him off, "you've let us stay here for a month. It's the least we could do. And you let these two morons get married in your own backyard." She points to the O'Dairs.

We all laugh, the twins looking at us like we're crazy.

"Well thank you. They're great. We'll certainly be a sight in the Training Center all matching!" Peeta says.

"That was the idea!" Annie says happily.

"There's one more thing," Finnick says.

He reaches into the bottom of the box and pulls out two tiny, forest green onesies.

"No, you didn't," I mumble.

"Oh, but we did," Johanna smiles.

They of course say 'TEAM MELLARK' on the back, and on the front is their names, Joshua Haymitch and Eve Rue.

"They're perfect!" I exclaim with joy. "We'll all have to wear them on the same day!"

"Thank you all," Peeta says seriously. "It means a lot to us that you are a part of our family. We wouldn't have survived these past few weeks without all your help."

They start shaking their heads, but I cut them off.

"Peeta's right. Take some credit. You all are great with the babies, and helped us out all the time without a single complaint. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Even Johanna looks touched, but she'd never admit it, and I'd never accuse her of it to her face.

Soon, it's time for our friends to catch the train. We all walk down to the station, the twins in their stroller, to say goodbye. Annie has tears in her eyes, even though we'll see her in a week, and gets really emotional when she holds the twins to say bye. Johanna actually gives us hugs, and Peeta somehow sneaks a kiss on her cheek without getting punched in the gut. Finnick gives us hugs, and I let him give me a peck on the cheek. Peeta just laughs, and gives Annie on in turn.

"Bye guys!" I yell as the train starts pulling out. "See you in a week!"

They wave until we can't see them anymore, and it's just Peeta, the babies, and me.

"I miss them," I grumble. Peeta laughs.

"Come on, mommy, let's go home. Your mom and Prim are coming over to help us start packing, and Effie got here late last night, so she should be stopping by today too."

I nod and we make our way home. Peeta does the dishes from breakfast while I play with the twins on the floor in the living room. A couple minutes later, the phone rings.

"Honey, can you get that? I'm elbow deep in the sink," Peeta calls out.

"Sure," I call back. I pick up the phone in the living room so I can keep an eye on the twins.

"Mellark Residence."

"_Mrs. Mellark! Good morning!"_

"Hi, Plutarch. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, I just wanted to update you about what we spoke of last week."_

"Oh, great. How are all the plans for our stay coming?"

"_Well, it was a tough sell, but I was able to accommodate all of your and your husband's requests. The suite you stayed in for the trial has been booked, as well as two rooms for your mother and Primrose. I understand Haymitch and Effie will be staying at the Training Center with the Tributes?"_

"That's correct. They don't mind that we're staying off-site, they actually said it would be better for our family. We'll still be at the Training Center everyday for all the scheduled activities."

"_Good. Also, I have arranged for you to stay there as well during the Quell. I have had Beetee set up a number of monitors in your room so that you do not have to leave your children. Haymitch and Effie will join you as well."_

"Plutarch, thank you."

"_You're welcome, Mrs. Mellark. Now tell me, how are Joshua and Eve?"_

"They're wonderful. Peeta and I are still getting used to being parents, but it's worth every minute of it."

"_That's great. I know what you said last time we spoke, but is there any chan-"_

"No, Plutarch. Peeta and I said no pictures of our children, and no interviews with our children, and we meant it. We want them out of the spotlight. Peeta and I are already celebrities, and we get that, but we want our children to have normal, happy childhoods. Understand?"

"_Yes, Mrs. Mellark. I had to try."_

"I know, I don't blame you. Just make sure it doesn't happen. Actually, Peeta and I were wondering if you could arrange an interview with Caesar, maybe the morning after the Tribute Parade? We have some things to say."

"_Very well. I shall arrange that."_

"Thank you."

"_One more thing, Mrs. Mellark. A box should be arriving any minute from Beetee. This contains your tactical vests as well as your various uniforms for after the Quell. We wanted to get them to you so you could get used to them, but when you come to the Capitol, make sure they stay in your luggage."_

"Okay. Thanks, Plutarch. Is there anything else?"

"_No, Mrs. Mellark. Have a great day. Give my best to your family, and we'll see you in a week."_

"Bye, Plutarch."

As soon as I hang up, Peeta walks in to the room. Sitting on the floor with the twins, he looks up at me as I sit down next to him.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Plutarch," I explain. "He called to say everything is set like we asked in the Capitol. He's going to arrange that interview with Caesar for us. He said a box is coming any minute from Beetee with our tactical vests and uniforms for the Rebellion."

"Really? Cool!" Peeta says excitedly. I can't help but chuckle at his exuberance.

My mom and Prim show up, and help us start packing stuff for the twins. We don't know when we'll be back in 12, so we're taking just about everything for them. We're even breaking down the cribs the morning of the Reaping and bringing them with us. Effie shows up, and completely freaks out when she sees the twins for the first time. I don't think I've ever seen her as excited. Haymitch just rolls his eyes.

Around noon, as my mom and Prim are preparing a lunch, and the twins are playing with Haymitch and Effie, there's a knock at the door.

Peeta and I walk together to answer it. When we swing it open, there's a box sitting on the porch, the delivery man already halfway down the walk.

"Thanks!" Peeta yells. He waves back at us.

Peeta lifts the box easily and we bring it upstairs to our room.

Again, the shipping address is simple:

_Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark_

_Victor's Village_

_District 12_

Peeta uses his knife to slice the top open, and we both start pulling things out. Once we have everything spread out on the bed, we start to take a look at each item together. There's a lot of stuff.

The first thing we check out are our tactical vests. They're black, bulletproof, can stop just about any knife, can work as a flak jacket, and still weigh less then six pounds. They have numerous pockets for ammo, and clips for knives. On the back, in big white letters, it says 'MELLARK'. On the front, in the middle, over the sternum, it has our ranks.

Plutarch, along with the District 13 leaders, decided to commission all of the Victors involved in the Rebellion as officers. We all have the rank of Colonel. This is because we have experience in battle, and it will naturally put us in leadership positions.

The Capitol's military insignia for a Colonel is an eagle, so we decided to change it, naturally, to a Mockingjay. So there is a little Velcro patch in the center of the vest with the Mockingjay insignia.

Under that, there is another Velcro patch with various information. Mine reads as follows:

**Colonel Katniss Mellark**

**Married**

**O-Negative**

**Victor, 74****th**** Games**

**District 12**

Peeta's is the same, except it has his name.

"Honey, did you know we have the same blood type?" I ask him.

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, apparently we do," I tell him, looking at both our vests. Weird. It is one of the rarest blood types as well.

Next we start looking at our 'uniforms'. There are two sets, with about ten pairs of each. There is a grey set and a dark green set. There's utility cargo pants, with big pockets and utility belts made of webbing that are the same color, much like the belts we wore in the Games.

There are two sets of 'fatigues', which look like a traditional uniform. It says 'K. Mellark' over the left breast (right if you're looking at me), and has my rank on the left side.

Next, there are a bunch of t-shirts, which we assume are to wear under the fatigues and around District 13. On the front, over the left breast, mine read 'Col. K. Mellark'. On the back, in huge white letters, it reads, 'MELLARK'. It actually makes me very proud to see my last name on all my clothing.

"These are pretty neat," Peeta says, fascinated by everything.

"Yeah, but they are for going to war," I remind him.

"I know," he says somberly. "But at least everyone will know your last name is Mellark, and that you're married!"

I laugh.

"That's true, Peeta, I can't argue with that."

We pack everything back up in the box, and decide to pack them in our bags later. We head downstairs to have lunch with the twins, Effie, Haymitch, my mom, and Prim. After lunch, Peeta and I take the twins to the nursery, we change their diapers, and I feed them.

We walk back downstairs, and my mom and Prim decide they're going to go home for a few hours to start preparing dinner for all of us. I decide to walk them home, so the three of us leave.

After I drop them off, I start walking home. When our house comes into view, I see four girls standing on the porch, and Peeta in the front doorway.

As I get closer, I get furious.

It's Scarlet and her followers.

They haven't seen me, so I watch closely as I get nearer.

Scarlet is laughing, throwing her head back, batting her eyes, and tossing her hair over her shoulder. I look at Peeta, and he has a strained smile on his face. To her, I'm sure he looks happy, but I can tell he's actually furious from the look in his eyes. His arms are folded over his chest. He's being polite, and I will never fault him for that. It's one of his best qualities.

I start walking up to the porch, and that's when I see Scarlet gently put her hand on Peeta's chest, right over his heart. Peeta steps back out of her reach and I hear her say 'Oh, Peeta, don't be like that sweetie'. Ugh, she's pathetic. I decide to teach her a little lesson in how to seduce Peeta Mellark.

I walk onto the porch and brush by them like I don't even see them. I walk right up to Peeta, grab him by the shirt, and crash my lips into his. I feel his hands go around my waist, and mine go around his neck. As we deepen the kiss, I know I have to take it further, so I lift myself up and wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his hands go to my butt, and that's when I know he understands exactly what I'm doing. We're making out fiercely, in a way we usually reserve for behind closed doors. I feel the warmth in my belly, the hunger that only Peeta's love can satisfy.

Finally, we part our lips, and rest our foreheads together. I'm still straddling him.

"Hi, Honey," I whisper.

"Hi, baby," he whispers back.

"I missed you," I tell him with a smirk.

"I can see," he grins.

I hear a not-so-subtle cough, and Peeta turns us a little.

"Oh, Scarlet!" I act surprised. "I didn't see you there!"

Peeta puts me down, but wraps his arm around my waist, and I lean into him.

"What can we do for you, Scarlet?" I ask sweetly.

"Peeta, aren't you going to invite me in already?" She asks him in a tone I assume is meant to be seductive, completely ignoring me.

"Scarlet, I already politely asked you to leave. I don't want to get the Peacekeepers involved, but you are technically trespassing," Peeta explains calmly.

She just chuckles.

"Oh, Peeta, you're so funny. I just want to comfort you before you have to go mentor for the Games. Don't you want a little tender loving?" She tries to give him her best sexy look, and it makes me puke in my mouth.

"Are you really doing this again?" I ask incredulously. "Trying to get my husband in bed while I'm standing right here? You're pathetic, Scarlet. And the three of you are too. It's actually sad."

"Nobody asked you," Scarlet snaps angrily.

"Nobody has to," Peeta snaps back. "She's my wife, this is her home, and she doesn't want you here, just like I don't. So go. We want to go spend time with our children before we leave."

"_Your _children?" She says sarcastically. "Peeta, I thought you would know by now, those aren't yours. They're Gales."

"Excuse me?" I say angrily.

"You heard me, whore. You fucked Gale, and had his bastards."

"What did you just call my children?" I'm getting angrier by the second. Peeta tightens his grip on me, as I'm sure he can feel my tension rising.

"I called them bastards," she says casually. "It's sick, Katniss. You fuck another man and then make poor Peeta raise his children like they're his own? But don't worry, pretty soon I'll be living here, and you won't have to worry about that."

Oh, that's it. She called my children bastards! Never mind that she called me a whore, but you do not talk about my children like that. I've had enough of this girl and her pettiness.

Without a word, I take two steps, reach back, and punch her as hard as I can in the face. She stumbles backwards and falls flat on her ass. Her little minions all swoon over her.

"How could you!" Rose yells.

"She didn't deserve that!" Caty adds.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Get her off my porch right now, and if I ever see any of you near my family again, I'll go get my bow!"

The three of them look terrified, but Scarlet just looks angry. She gets back to her feet with their help, and stares at me with rage.

"You just made a big mistake, Everdeen," she sneers. "I'm going to make you and your little bastardlings pay!"

I roll my eyes.

I step up and punch her in the gut. She bends over towards me, her hands flying to her stomach. I turn quickly and put her in a headlock. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"My name is _Mellark_. This is at least the third time I've told you, so maybe you should get your hearing checked. Now, as far as this business with _my _husband goes, you will leave us alone. Forever. If I ever see you even looking his way, what I just did will seem like a pat on the back. Trust me, you do not want to know what I learned in the Hunger Games. It's not pretty, nor is it pleasant. Understand? Nod your head if you understand, bitch."

She weakly nods her head.

I release her, and the three of them scurry to support her. She shakes them off, looks at me indignantly, and stomps away. None of them even utter another word. I just chuckle at their retreating forms.

I turn to Peeta, praying he's not angry.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I say as I turn to him. But when I do, I see the huge grin on his face. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Why? Maybe because my wife is a badass? Maybe because you just made her look like a complete fool? Kat, that was awesome!" He says, picking me up and twirling me around, kissing me all over my face.

I laugh and kiss him back as he puts me down.

"Really? You're not mad that I, um, hit her?"

"No way. She called you a whore, and called our children bastards. She deserved much worse than what you let her off with. I can't believe she would say that about you and Gale. It's just - so angering," he says, obviously mad at her.

"I know. But she's just a silly, jealous girl. Let's not give her any more thought. Let's go spend time with our kids," I tell him, my hand on his cheek. He nods, and I lean up and give him a peck on the lips.

Later that night, we've put the twins to sleep, Effie is set up in the guest bedroom, and Peeta and I are getting ready for bed.

"Kat?" Peeta asks as we crawl under the covers.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to talk about in this interview with Caesar? It was your idea," he asks.

"I want to let everyone, especially the media, know not to mess with our kids. I want to warn them of the consequences of them even taking one photograph. Also, I think it would be good for us to throw off any suspicion by going out there and acting up the whole mentor, Victor thing," I explain.

"I think that's a great idea," he nods. "We're going to be so close to the start of everything, it's wise to do what we can to look like we're still in the Capitol's pocket."

"Exactly."

"You're so smart, you know that?" He says with a smile.

"Not really," I shrug. "I just want to protect my family."

"You really are a great mom," he says in awe.

"It's only because you're such a great dad," I tell him with a grin. I lean up and kiss him before he can deny it.

"Peeta?" I ask as I settle back on his chest.

"Yeah, Kat?"

"Are you scared?" I ask shyly.

He sighs.

"Everyday," he admits.

"Really? I'd never know," I tell him.

"I am. I just try not to think about it. I'm scared that we'll lose this war. I'm scared that something might happen to you, or we'll get separated somehow. I'm scared that our children will grow up in an evil world if we can't do what we're meant to. I'm scared, Kat, so scared."

"Oh, Peeta," I sob. "I'm scared too. For all those reasons. But most of all, I'm terrified of losing you or the twins. I wouldn't – I wouldn't – I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Me either," he concurs quietly. "You three are my world, my life."

"Me too," I nod. "Peeta, promise me that you'll do everything you can to protect us," I plead.

"Of course, Kat. I promise," he tells me sincerely.

"Hold me all night?" I ask. It's really rhetorical, since he holds me every night, but I wanted to voice it out loud.

"Always," he replies gently. He wraps his arms tighter around me, and I've never felt safer.

"Kat?" He whispers after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's good that we have a little fear," he says.

"Why?"

"It lets us know that we have something to fight for, something to lose. That we're human. That we haven't completely gone over to what the Capitol tried to make us into."

"You're absolutely right," I whisper. "Although I hate that I'm scared, I know in the end, it will help us get through this. If we weren't, we'd both be immoral. Actually, we'd be amoral. But even with all we've gone through, we still have strong emotions, we feel fear, we love fiercely, and our strongest instinct is to protect our family."

He nods slowly.

"I love you, Peeta. Forever."

"I love you too, Kat. Always."

Without the decision being voiced, we make love. It's emotional, tender, and sweet. We hold hands the entire time, and we kiss as much as possible.

As I drift off to sleep, I know that we have the biggest challenges of our lives ahead of us. But I'm confident that with Peeta by my side, loving me, encouraging me, keeping me safe emotionally and physically, I can do anything. Even overthrow the Capitol.

**A/N: One day closer to the Reaping! I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll have before the Reaping, probably just one, two at the most. **

**I got the idea for their uniforms last night, and I was excited to write it. How awesome is it that they're Colonels? It's going to be sweet having all those 13 guys having to salute Katniss and Peeta. Did anyone notice that I gave them O-Negative blood (my blood type), which is the **_**universal donor**_**? I thought it was fitting for these two characters. **

**Well, we know they're scared, but we know if they're together, they can do just about anything. So, we'll have to wait and see what happens! **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Have a great night. **


	30. Reciprocation

_Later That Night / Early Morning_

I'm woken by soft cries and whimpers coming over the baby monitor. I look over at the clock on the nightstand. Two in the morning. Right on time. If my babies are anything, it's consistent and prompt.

I start to get out of bed to head to the nursery to feed them. I'm being as quiet as possible, but it's not quiet enough.

"I can come with you," Peeta says quietly from the bed.

"No, it's okay. Get some sleep," I tell him, leaning over and kissing him.

"Kay. Thanks honey," he mumbles and is soon falling back into his slumber.

I head down the hall to the nursery and find my two babies awake and hungry. Since Eve went first last time, it's Josh's turn. I scoop him up and sit in his rocking chair. I softly sing to him while he feeds. They both love it. By the time he's done, his eyes are drooping, so I quickly tuck him in and kiss his forehead. I cross the room quietly and pick up Eve. I sit in her rocking chair and sing to her softly while she feeds. She too is exhausted by the end, so I tuck her in and give her a kiss.

"Goodnight, my babies," I whisper.

I start to head back to our bedroom when I realize I'm wide awake. I know if I go lie in bed, I'll just end up staring at the ceiling or Peeta. Most likely Peeta. So, instead, I decide to do something I've been meaning to do for a while now. I head downstairs, go into our study, and grab a few pieces of paper and one of Peeta's nice pens. I grab a large book and head back to the nursery. I sit in Josh's rocking chair and put the papers on the book.

I'm going to write Peeta a letter.

I sit for a few minutes and think before I begin. I know I'm not the best with words, that's Peeta's department. But I have been getting better, and I know how much this will mean to him. So, I vow to do my best. I can always start over, but I hope I get it right the first time. It would mean so much more if I could give him one continuous flowing thought expressing my love.

After a few minutes, I decide to get out of my head and just write. So, I begin.

_Dear Peeta, my beloved husband, _

_I write this letter to you as I sit in the nursery, listening to the soft breaths of our children. Even though you're just down the hall, asleep in our bed, I miss you. When you're not with me, holding me, kissing me, I feel like half of me, the best part of me, is missing. _

_Peeta, I know that I'm not the best with words and expressing feelings. I've been getting better, thanks to you, but I want to try and tell you some of the reasons why I love you in this letter. The letter you wrote me gives me constant comfort and reassurances. I know I will need it a lot in the upcoming months. I realized you had nothing to comfort you, so I decided to write you this letter in the hopes that it brings you some sense of peace. _

_Every single day I wake up next to you, I wish that we had met before that fateful day in the square. I wish that I had the guts to thank you for risking your life to save mine that one rainy day. I wish that I had realized that my soul mate, my best friend, was right in front of me all my life. Even though I have regrets, Peeta, I want you to know that I have never been happier right here, with you and our babies. _

_I need to admit something to you. I've never told you this before. When we first met, I resented you. I was wary of you, and vowed to not trust you. I thought you were out to kill me. I was naïve. I should have seen what you were doing, which was protecting me at all costs. When I saw you that first night with the careers, I wanted to scream at you, hit you, hurt you. Now that I know the full truth, I'm ashamed of myself. I was selfish. I was immature. I was manipulative. I attacked you after you put yourself out there in your interview, when I should have thanked you. At first, I kissed you in the Games to help us survive. Obviously, it became much more than that, but it wasn't at first. I'm sorry. _

_I honestly think that I've loved you for years. I think that when you walked outside the bakery that day, with the welt growing on your cheek, and you threw me those loaves, something changed in me. My heart was taken, but I just didn't realize it. Or maybe I did, but I was so stubborn that I ignored it. I'm sorry for that. I wish that I could have seen what you did, that we were destined to be together, that there was some inexplicable pull between us that kept bringing us together for a reason. Now that we are married and parents, I know that fate has had a plan for us all along. I just put it off a few years with my horrible attitude and misguided beliefs. _

_I know you have told me many times you forgive me, but I will never forgive myself for what I did. Lying to you was the biggest mistake I have ever, and will ever make. It was stupid, selfish, shortsighted, inconsiderate, and completely and utterly unfair to you. I'm ashamed. The fact that you were able to forgive me so quickly, and even start dating me that same night, proves how stupid I was. In that cave, like your painting, I had an epiphany. I realized that I am in love with Peeta Mellark, and that I will always be in love with Peeta Mellark. Then we headed home, and I got in my head. I convinced myself you could never be happy with me, so I made the decision for you. I'll never get rid of the guilt I carry from that one sentence I uttered to you on those train tracks. The look of hurt and sadness in your eyes is forever etched in my brain. I can never tell you how sorry I am Peeta, but know that I am. Know that I would do anything to erase that memory, to take it all back, to realize sooner that my husband was right there. _

_Now, I'd like to copy you a little bit. I hope you don't mind. I know you probably won't. _

_So, I'd like to tell you some reasons why I love you, my husband, Peeta Mellark. _

_I love the way you wash my hair every single morning. _

_I love the fact that your first instinct in any situation is to protect me at all costs. _

_I love your eyes. _

_I love making love to you. When it's just the two of us, I feel like I'm in heaven. _

_I love the way you hold me every night. _

_I love how you patiently comfort me when I have nightmares, no matter how tired you are. _

_I love your baking, especially your cheese buns. But I think you knew that already. _

_I love that for you, our family comes first in everything. _

_I love that you teach me how to love and live every day. _

_I love the way you light up when I walk into a room. It makes me feel like the most loved person in the world. _

_I love how adamant you are that I can succeed in anything I put my mind to. It gives me strength. _

_I love how you waited for me for years, even when I never gave you a second glance. You knew we'd end up here someday, and I'll never know how you had the patience or foresight. _

_I love how quickly you forgive me, no matter what stupid thing I've done. _

_I love the way you look at me. All the time. _

_I love the way you sketch me, the way you see me in your paintings. _

_I love the way you can spend hours with your hands tangled in my hair, just running your fingers through it. _

_I love our children. Thank you for giving me them. _

_I love having your last name and being called your wife. It gives me goosebumps every time. _

_I love that I know I can trust you with my heart, my soul, my life, my everything. _

_I love your prosthetic leg and your stump. They're part of who you are. _

_I love how we kiss each other's wedding rings every single day. _

_I love how often you tell me you love me. _

_I love how often you kiss me. _

_I love when you nibble on my earlobe. It drives me crazy. _

_I love that when I asked you to marry me, you said yes without a second thought. _

_I love your heart. _

_But most of all, Peeta, I love you. All of you. Everything about you. All that you are and all that you will become. Your hair, your body, your heart, your soul, your eyes, your personality, your undying love. Sometimes I feel so inadequate under your gaze, when you look at me with that fierce look of love, but you always seem to be able to convince me otherwise. _

_Falling in love with you will always be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I will never regret a minute of the time we've spent and will spend together. The good times and the bad. You truly are the best person I know, and every day, you help me grow as a person, a wife, and a mother. I will always be thankful for that. You have the purest heart and soul of anyone I've ever met, and I feel honored that you share that with me. That out of everyone in the world, you picked me to be the recipient of your love. It washes over me like a wave, filling me up with strength, courage, and the will to carry on. _

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side. Raising our children, and yes, we are having more children. Cooking breakfast next to you. Changing diapers at midnight. Getting into arguments about the dumbest things, then the oh-so-amazing make-up sex. In sixty years, we will be sitting on our front porch, surrounded by children and grandchildren, and I will turn to you and thank you for giving me this life. You've shown to me that in order to truly live, you have to open your heart, and luckily you were there to capture it. _

_Peeta, I don't think I'll ever truly find the words to explain what you mean to me. It's too complicated, too vast. There's too many facets of our love to ever even breach the surface. That's another thing I love about us – how deep, intimate, and everlasting our love is. I will always be right here for you, forever. I will always be by your side, loving you. _

_I hope that this letter has given you a semblance of what you really truly mean to me, Peeta Mellark. You are my bread boy, my savior. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm just a girl who knows how to hunt. With you, I'm everything. I'm a wife, a mother, a best friend. You are my other half, my soul mate, and my lover. I will love you until the end of time and beyond. I love you with every beat of my heart, every fiber of my being, with everything that I am. _

_I love you, Peeta. Forever. _

_Love always, _

_Your wife, _

_Katniss Mellark_

I re-read what I've wrote, and, satisfied, I fold it up and put it in an envelope. I address it to '_My Husband_'. I check on the twins one last time and head back to bed. I quietly walk to Peeta's side of the bed and prop the envelope up on top of his nightstand so he'll see it when he wakes up.

I crawl back into bed and slide over to Peeta. As if he knew I was there, his arms wrap around me tightly, and I feel safe again. I whisper that I love him, even if he can't hear me, because I truly do.

I wake up at sunrise, the sun peeking through the windows. Even though I didn't get back to our bed until after three, I'm not very tired. Writing that letter was cathartic. The letter! I can feel Peeta's warmth next to me, so I cautiously look up. He's sitting up, his back against the backboard, reading the letter. I can see the tears on his cheeks, and the small smile his mouth is quirked into. I've never seen his eyes look more blue, maybe at our toasting.

"Every word is true," I whisper.

"Kat," he whispers. "This is so beautiful."

"Really?" I ask shyly.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"Yes, really. I will treasure this forever. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Actually, I do," I grin. "You wrote one first, I just copied you."

"I think it'll become a family tradition," he declares.

"I like that. A Mellark family tradition," I agree.

Peeta sets the letter down on his nightstand and wraps me up in his embrace. We kiss slowly and softly. It's not sexual, it's intimate and reinforces the bond between us.

After a few minutes, we hear cries come over the baby monitor. We pull back and laugh softly.

"Our kids, masters of bad timing," I joke.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he says, looking into my eyes.

I kiss him and whisper against his lips.

"Me either."

**A/N: I just had to write this tonight. I've had the idea in my head, but I wanted to wait until the twins were here and right before the Quell. I know it's OOC for Katniss, but it shows how far she's come in this story. How much Peeta's love has truly affected her. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing it. **

**See you tomorrow. Have an awesome night. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. **


	31. That Bitch

**Fair Warning: This Chapter contains two graphic sexual scenes. You've been notified. **

_Early The Next Morning. Four Days Until The Quell Reaping._

_My mind starts to recover from the darkness. All I can hear is a steady beep-beep-beep. I can feel that I am lying in a small bed, and it's certainly not my own. The sheets remind me of the starchy feel of the sheets at the Healer's. _

_The next thing I register is a pair of lips kissing my forehead. I am confused, because they don't feel like my husband's at all. His kisses are tender and loving. This was forceful and possessive. _

_I feel my left hand covered by two big, rough, calloused hands. Now I'm sure whoever is sitting with me isn't Peeta. _

_But I have a fairly good idea who it is. _

_I steel my nerves and crack my eyes open. I'm right. _

_It's Gale. _

_He sees my eyes open and his face lights up. _

"_Catnip! You're awake!" He smiles._

_The first thing I do is rip my hand from his. As soon as I have it back, I instinctively know that my ring finger is missing my wedding band. I know exactly what the weight of it feels like, and my finger feels naked without it. _

"_Where is my wedding ring?" I hiss, not even looking at him. _

"_I took it off," he says casually. "You don't need it anymore." I hear the giddiness in his voice. What the hell is going on?_

"_Where am I?" I demand. _

_He sighs. _

"_In the hospital in 13," he explains. _

"_What happened? Last thing I remember is the Arena. I was running, trying to get to…Peeta! Where's my husband Gale!?"_

"_It's okay, Catnip," he tries to put his hand on my shoulder. I swat him away violently. He looks hurt, and I could care less. _

"_I thought you were in prison," I snap. _

"_District 13 got me out," he says proudly. "I was on one of their hovercrafts that attacked the Arena. As we were cleaning up, I saw you running after Peeta. He was being dragged by two Capitol soldiers. I couldn't let you go after him, so I grabbed you and knocked you out. Then I took you here. Don't you see, Catnip, now we can be together, just like we both want!"_

"_You did WHAT!?" I stare at him with undisguised venom. _

_He just shrugs, and I'm almost ready to kill him. _

"_You don't have to pretend anymore, Catnip," he says quietly. _

"_I told you never to call me that again," I yell. "And I wasn't pretending, you idiot. I'm married to Peeta. I love him. Not you. Get the fuck out of my room."_

"_Don't be like that," he smiles. _

"_Where are my children, Gale?" I snarl. _

"_Don't worry about them," he shrugs again. _

_I slap him hard across the face. _

"_WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!?" I scream. _

_Just then, the door to my room opens, and I can't believe the sight in front of me. _

_It's Scarlet and Sarah, and they're each holding one of my babies. _

"_Hey there Catpiss," Scarlet smiles. "Thanks for the baby. I'll be adopting little Eve here. I think I'll rename her Jewel."_

"_Thanks, Katniss," Sarah grins. "I told you I'd get to you one day. Now I've taken your child. What are you going to do about it, bitch?"_

_I look at both of them, and, in a quiet, steely voice, tell them. _

"_When I get out of this bed, I'm going to kill both of you. If even one hair on either of my children's heads is out of place, I'll make it as painful as possible."_

_They just laugh and exit the room._

"_What the fuck, Gale? How dare you!"_

"_Oh, Catnip. I knew you never wanted kids, so I helped you out by putting them up for adoption."_

"_How can you even do that?" I yell. "They're mine and Peeta's children!_

"_This is how," he grins sadistically. _

_He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a small folder. He hands it to me and I open it. When I read the top, I've never wanted to kill anyone more in my life. _

_It reads, "Application for Dissolution of Marital Contract". _

_I skim the page, and find the 'reasons' for the filing. It reads, 'spousal abuse, incest, rape, infidelity', all apparently on Peeta's part. _

_I take a deep breath. I quickly start running through scenarios in my head. After a few moments, I know exactly what I have to do. _

"_Do you have a pen?" I ask gently. _

_He's beaming now, sure that he's finally going to get me to himself. _

_He reaches into a pocket and hands me a metal pen. I stick the back of it in my mouth while I pretend to read the fine print. _

_Next thing I'm doing is ripping the divorce papers to shreds. He looks stunned and shocked. When they're in a thousand pieces, I throw them in his face. _

_He uses his left hand to wipe some scraps off his face, and his right hand is resting on the bed. Here's my chance. _

_I quickly grab the pen out of my mouth, and with all the hate and strength in my heart, I stab it through the top of his hand. It goes deep, and I can already see blood pouring out of the wound. I shove it deeper before I remove it. _

_He screams in pain and his left hand goes to cover the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. I don't waste the opportunity. _

_I quickly get to my knees and turn my body so I'm half behind him. I grip his chin with my left hand and jerk back, giving me access to his neck. With my right hand, I put the pen against his skin. _

"_If I move one inch, this will pierce your jugular. You'll be dead in minutes," I whisper. _

"_Catnip, stop," he whimpers. _

"_Shut up," I hiss. "You're going to answer my questions now. Do you understand?" _

_He doesn't answer, so I press the tip of the pen harder into his neck._

"_Yes," he mumbles. _

"_Good. First, where is my wedding ring?"_

"_In my pocket," he says quietly. _

"_Use your left hand and give it to me."_

_He removes his left hand from his right, and I can see it covered in blood. Good. He reaches into his pocket and grabs my ring. _

"_Put it on the bed," I instruct him. I can't move either one of my hands or else he might be able to escape me. _

"_Second, where is my husband?"_

"_Capitol," he ekes out. _

_I know that I have to get him back, but I can't worry about that right this minute. I have more pressing issues to deal with. Like killing Gale and getting my kids back. _

"_Third, give me one good reason I shouldn't open your neck right now and watch you as you die."_

"_You love me," he tries. _

_I let out a strong belly laugh, and eventually get myself under control. _

"_You really have gone insane, haven't you? I never loved you Gale, not for a second. Now, if you have any last words, this would be the time."_

"_You'd never kill me, Catnip," he says quietly. _

_I snort, and bring the pen back. _

"Katniss!"

I shoot up in bed, and I feel arms go around me. I flinch momentarily until I recognize the aura and presence of my husband.

"Shhh," he whispers. "It's okay. I'm here. We're safe. Breathe, honey."

I turn in his arms quickly and bury my face in his chest. He slowly lies us down on the bed, and my body is on top of his. He strokes my hair softly as I cry. The whole time he whispers in my ear how much he loves me.

After a few minutes, I calm down, and just let out an occasional whimper. He's quiet, letting me organize my thoughts. He knows I'll talk to him when I'm ready.

"We can't go into the Arena," I whisper.

"Why not?" I'm sure that was the last thing he was expecting me to say.

I sigh deeply.

"My nightmare. I woke up in 13 and Gale was there. You had been captured by the Capitol. Gale had taken my wedding ring and shoved divorce papers in my hand. Scarlet and Sarah walked in with the twins, telling me they were going to adopt them."

"Oh my god Kat, I'm so sorry," he says sadly. "That's horrible."

I nod, and he kisses my forehead gently. It's the kind of kiss I remember best.

"I was about to kill him when you woke me up," I continue. "He told me he saw me trying to save you from soldiers in the Arena, so he knocked me out and took me with him. Peeta, I think it's a sign. We – we – we just can't go."

He sighs and I can see him thinking it over.

"I'm with you," he whispers gently. "Forever."

I let out a relieved breath.

"We can't leave the twins, not even for a second Peeta."

"I agree."

"It's not that I don't trust my mom or Prim, but we're going into a war. The four of us have to come before everything else. We _have _to make it through."

"So what do we do?" He asks quietly. "Plutarch is expecting us to go with all the Victors into the Arena. They're going to film it for a Propo."

I exhale. He's right.

"We find a way out of it," I tell him. "They'll say no, but we just can't take that for an answer. We didn't sign up to fight, we were drafted into this. They don't own us. They need us, so they have to keep us happy. We're parents, and that comes first."

He nods with a proud expression on his face.

"If anyone can do it, it's my wife."

I smile up at him, and lean up to kiss him on the lips. We deepen it, and I feel his hands slip under my t-shirt and glide up and down my back. I run mine up and down his bare chest.

Suddenly he flips us over and I'm on my back. We lock our lips together and I feel him tugging at the hem of my shirt. We part our lips just enough so I can slip it over my head. All that's left are my panties, and he removes those quickly. I reach up and slide his boxers off.

He hovers above me, looking down at me.

"I love you," he whispers with steel in his voice.

"I love you," I whisper back in the same tone.

He leans down and kisses me, and I feel him enter me. A moan escapes my throat and I feel him smile against my lips. I wrap my legs around his backside, pulling him further into me.

"Oh, Peeta," I moan. "That's it baby, don't stop."

He finds my right hand with his left, and laces our fingers together, resting them on the bed next to my head to help his balance. I turn my head slightly and, finding his wedding ring close, kiss it sweetly. I turn and look at him, and he's grinning. He bends down and our lips find each other.

"Katniss," he groans.

"Please don't stop," I beg.

He reaches his right hand between my legs and starts working me into a frenzy, coupled with him sliding in and out. Soon I feel the pressure building up inside of me.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I moan. "Ohhhhh, Peeta. Keep going."

He never slows down, and is right there with me riding out my orgasm. Our hands stay locked the entire time.

A few minutes later, I can tell he's almost to his own release. He always kisses me with passion when he's almost there.

"Do it baby," I coax. "Come inside me. I need to feel you."

This sends him over the edge, and I can feel his entire body tense and release. His face registers pure joy, and I reach up with my right hand, snake it around his neck, and pull his lips back to mine. He pulls back slightly and slides in deep again, making my entire body shudder.

"I love you so much," I whisper against his lips. "Forever."

"I love you too," he whispers. "Always."

A few hours later, I'm feeding the twins in the nursery. Peeta is keeping me company. Today is going to be a tough day. We both know it.

Today is the day we tell our families the truth. We are going to tell them about the Rebellion.

Haymitch and Effie are coming to help us with the twins. We've told everyone to come after lunch. Honestly, we have no idea what we're going to say or what their reactions are going to be, but we know we have to do it.

"Are you ready for today, honey?" He quietly asks.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this," I tell him honestly. "But we have to."

He nods in agreement.

I finish feeding the twins, and we head back to bed to try and catch a few more minutes of precious sleep. Peeta is on his back, and I'm nestled into him on my back. I'm playing with his right hand, kissing his fingers.

That's when I see it.

A scar.

Both of us had our bodies completely rid of scars after the Games. Even ones we got as little kids are gone, without a trace. We know every inch of each other's bodies, and that's how I know this scar is recent. Very recent from how red it still is.

"Peeta," I say gently.

"Hmm?"

"Where did this scar come from?"

I feel him tense, and that's when I know.

"When?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Yesterday," he admits. He can feel my anger rising. "Kat, wait."

"What did she do to you, Peeta?" I ask frantically.

"She threw a glass at my head," he tells me sadly. "I raised my hand to block it and it shattered. A piece got embedded in my skin. It's no big deal, Katniss, I'm fine. I promise."

I quickly flip over so I'm facing him.

"No big deal?" I say. "Peeta, you're a married, grown man. You're a father. You can't let her treat you like this. I can't let her treat you like this. I told her what would happen if she hurt you again."

"What are you saying?" He asks carefully.

"Go get the twins in their stroller. We're taking them to Prim's," I command.

"Kat," he tries.

"No, Peeta. This isn't up for discussion. You don't have to come with me if you don't want, but I'm going over there to talk to her. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her," I assure him.

He looks into my eyes for a moment and realizes there's nothing he can do to change my mind. He nods somberly and we get out of bed.

We dress quickly and he goes to get the twins ready. I go into his closet and take out the armory leg. I open it and retrieve my folding bow and a few regular arrows and my quiver. I grab a backpack and throw it all in.

I meet Peeta downstairs and we walk with the twins over to Prim's. She is more than happy to watch them, and can tell something is going on, but doesn't ask.

We walk to the bakery in silence. Peeta surprises me when he slips his hand into mine and grabs it tightly. Before we reach the bakery, I stop and turn him to me.

"Peeta," I say gently. "I need to do this. She needs to understand that I'm your wife, the mother of your children, and I will not allow her to treat my husband this way. Do you understand?"

"I do, Kat," he tells me sincerely. "Please, don't kill her."

"I won't. I promise."

He nods and leans down to me, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. When we part, we walk into the bakery. I see Rye, Nan and their dad behind the counter. They greet us and we politely greet them back.

"Where's mom?" Peeta asks.

"Upstairs," Rye points.

Perfect.

Peeta and I walk up the stairs, and stop on the landing. I sling my backpack off and open it. I unfold the bow and quiver, then straighten the arrows and put them in the quiver on my back. I give the backpack to Peeta and he puts it on.

"I trust you," he says quietly, his hand on my cheek. I grab it and kiss his wedding ring.

"Thank you," I whisper. He nods, grabs my left hand, and kisses my ring. Then, we go into the apartment.

We find her in the living room, her back to us.

"Mom?" Peeta softly calls.

She stands up and turns, glaring when she sees me. Then she sees the bow in my hand and the quiver on my back, and begins backing away. Soon her back is against the wall.

"You know exactly why I'm here," I hiss. I reach behind me and grab an arrow, quickly knocking and aiming it at her head.

"You wouldn't dare," she snarls.

I adjust my aim a tiny bit, not enough for her to really see, and let the arrow fly. It embeds into the wall a half-inch from her ear, catching some of her hair.

"What was that?" I ask.

"You bitch!" she yells.

"Shut up," I say calmly, knocking another arrow. "I told you, repeatedly, what would happen if you ever hurt him again. You chose to not listen to me. Did you think I was joking? That I wasn't serious?"

"Peeta, sweetie, are you really going to let her do this?" She tries to appeal to Peeta with a saccharine voice.

"Yes, mom," Peeta answers immediately. "Katniss is my wife, and we protect each other. No matter what. You crossed the line, and you have to face the consequences of your actions."

I'm so proud of him right now. This is the first time in a long time I've heard him really stand up to her. I know how difficult that is for him. He truly is choosing me over her, and it makes my heart swell with pride.

She snorts, and turns her glare back to me.

"You can't kill me. You'd go to jail!"

"Would I?" I say sarcastically. "I'm a Hunger Games Victor. So is my husband. You really think we wouldn't be able to sweep it under the rug?"

She scoffs.

"It's not like anyone would miss you," I continue. Her eyes widen. "Really? You actually think they'd miss you? Your husband, who you berate and emasculate constantly? Not to mention tell him all the time that you hate this life, that you settled for him? And your boys? Do you have any idea what they really think about you? They might love you, sure, but it's a twisted, fucked up love. If I killed you right now, they would be freed. Freed from your hate, from your fists, from your sadistic mind, from your evil. So you tell me, why shouldn't I let this arrow fly into your skull?"

She looks downright terrified. Now we're getting somewhere.

"I – I – um – uh," she stutters. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Peeta yells, surprising me again. "Really? After sixteen years of beating me, you're sorry? When I got out of the Games, and they cleaned up my body, afterwards I talked to my stylist Portia. She told me they almost couldn't get rid of all the scars on my back from your belt. That they were almost down to the bone. You gave me those when I was three years old, mom! And you're sorry? You know what, do it Kat. She doesn't deserve to live."

I know he doesn't want me to actually do it, and he's just trying to prove a point. I can tell from his tone. She looks like she might actually cry.

"Are you going to cry?" I ask sarcastically. "I didn't know you had tear ducts."

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I'll do anything. I'm sorry. I'm horrible," she pleads.

"So now, when your own life is on the line, you apologize? Do you understand how incredibly selfish that is? Why does it take me pointing and arrow at you for you to understand what you've done to this family?"

She takes in my words, and nods sadly.

"Getting it now?" I yell. "Do you see what you truly are? What you've become? What you've done to your beautiful, precious boys? I'm lucky, you see. Incredibly, perpetually lucky. I'm lucky that Peeta is strong enough to get past everything you did to him, and love me like he does. Completely and without question. You tried to take his heart away, but he had already given it to me."

"I know he loves you," she mutters.

"You're just getting that now?" Peeta asks. "I've loved her since I was five, and when she was dying, you ran her off and told me not to give her bread we were going to feed to the damn pigs!"

"I love him too," I tell her. "With everything I am. You need to understand that. You need to understand that I am his wife, the mother of his children, and I will do _anything _to keep him safe, physically and emotionally."

She's silent.

I let the arrow fly, and it embeds next to her other ear. She looks downright terrified.

"This is your last warning," I say gravely. "I'm deadly serious. I'm letting you live, and you are going to remember that. You will remember when you get the urge to hurt any of your boys, that if you do, I will hunt you down like a rabid dog and put fifteen arrows into your lifeless body. You can be sure of that."

She just nods and looks at her feet. She's defeated.

I hand Peeta my bow and walk over to her. I grab the arrows forcefully out of the wall and put the back in my quiver. She looks up at me, and I can't decipher her expression.

Before I turn back to Peeta, I know I have to do one more thing.

I slap her across the face as hard as I can.

"That's for throwing a glass at my husband, bitch," I spit.

I go back to Peeta, and he takes his hand in mine. We head back towards home, both of our gaits just a little lighter.

When we're almost to Prim's I turn to walk up to the door. Peeta stops me, and I turn to him.

"We'll get them in a bit. I have something I want to do first."

I nod and grin stupidly. We rush home.

We've barely closed the door when I'm shoved up against the wall, our lips locked, our hands all over each other. I hoist up and wrap my legs around him.

"Bedroom," I breathe.

He shakes his head slightly.

"Not gonna make it," he whispers.

"Right here?" I ask with a grin.

"Right here," he nods, smirking.

He sets me down quickly, and we go to work on each other's pants. He gets mine completely off, and I just pull his down to his ankles, in a rush. Once we're done, he picks me up by the hips and I lock my ankles around his back. I reach down with my right hand and grasp him, guiding him into me.

"Ohhh," I moan when he enters me. "Take me, Peeta," I beg.

We writhe together, in sync, against the wall, both of us moaning and telling each other we love one another. I have one hand tangled in his hair, and the other resting on his cheek. His hands go from my hips to dart under my shirt. I feel him inch his way up my torso, and slip his fingers under my bra, grabbing my breasts. They have been sensitive because of breastfeeding, and it drives me wild.

"Oh, Kat," he groans.

"I'm going to come," I inform him.

"Let it go, baby," he coaxes.

I do, and it's explosive. He doesn't stop for a single thrust, making my orgasm last.

"Don't stop," I plead. "Please don't stop."

"Couldn't even if I tried," he mumbles. I smile.

We keep this up for a while, and I come again. Soon after, I feel that he's almost there too. I lean my head down and whisper in his ear.

"Let it all go, Peeta. Everything. All your worries. I love you, baby. Come inside me. I love you so much. Please."

He speeds up and I know he's there. I feel him fill me up, and it warms my soul and body.

"I love you," he breaths.

"I love you too," I tell him back.

We kiss again, this time slower, and for a few minutes, we forget about everything but each other.

After we've sufficiently recovered, we dress, giggling and sneaking kisses. We head over to Prim's and get the twins. Prim notices we're much happier than when we dropped them off, and gives us a knowing look. I blush furiously and Peeta looks at his feet.

"You guys aren't too subtle, you know?" She teases. We stay silent. "Oh, come on. I'm teasing you. You're too easy."

"Thanks for watching the twins," I tell her, trying to change the subject.

"No problem," she shrugs. "You guys needed the house to yourselves. I understand. I know how loud you get."

"Oh my god, Prim," I slap my hand against my forehead. "Please, just stop."

She just laughs.

"Hey, I think it's great you two have such a healthy sex life. It really helps out your marriage, you know?"

I just shake my head. What is happening to my little duck?

"Anyways," I say loudly, "you and mom are coming over around one, right?"

"Yeah," she nods. "What's all this about?"

"You'll find out," I say evenly. "Just – keep an open mind, okay little duck?"

"I'll try," she tells me sincerely. She can tell it's going to be a serious discussion.

We thank her again and we head back home with the twins. When we walk in, Peeta and I both catch sight of the spot we just made love in, and both of us blush.

We take the twins to the nursery, and change their diapers. I feed them, and then Peeta and I have our own lunch.

Sooner than we'd like, one rolls around, and our families start showing up. Haymitch and Effie come first, and head to the nursery with the twins. Prim, my mom, Rye, Nan and Peeta's dad show up, and we all sit in the living room. We invited his mom, but I guess she doesn't want to show her face around me. Ha.

Peeta and I sit on the couch and hold hands. We're gripping tightly.

"Guys," I begin. "Thanks for coming."

"Why are we here?" My mom asks.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Peeta and I need to tell you something. Something we've kept from you for months."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Prim asks with a smile.

"No, little duck, I'm not pregnant….yet." Everyone smiles at that.

"But this is serious," Peeta adds.

"So what is it?" Rye asks.

I look at Peeta, and he nods, giving me reassurance and courage.

I turn back to our family.

"In one week, the Rebellion is starting. And Peeta and I are going to be helping to lead it."

**A/N: Phew, what a chapter. Katniss' nightmare is a version of my original plan for after the Quell, until I went a different way with Gale's character. I hope the confrontation with Peeta's mom wasn't too far fetched, but I figured Katniss would try and show her instead of just beating her up. That's Peeta's influence, for sure. **

**Next chapter will be an emotional one. They're admitting the truth to the family. How will they react? Will they be on board? Will they be mad? Are they behind Everlark? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Monday, Monday, Monday. **


	32. Discussions & Decisions

_**Fair Warning: The second-to-last scene of this Chapter is a graphic sex scene. You've been notified. **_

"_In one week, the Rebellion is starting. And Peeta and I are going to be helping to lead it."_

Silence. Confusion. Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes and surprise on their faces.

After a few moments, all of them start talking at the same time.

I hold my free hand up, palm towards them, asking them to stop. They get the clue after a few seconds and quiet down.

"We'll answer all your questions, but we need you to go one at a time," I explain. They nod. "Okay, good. Prim?"

"How'd you get involved in this?" Prim asks. The others look like they were wondering the same thing.

I sigh and look to Peeta.

"You can answer it if you want," he whispers. I nod.

"We've known since the beginning of our Victory Tour," I begin. I hear gasps, but continue. "After our interview with Caesar, we were back in our room. A man knocked and came in, and introduced himself as Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker. Needless to say, Peeta and I were wary. He told us that he has actually been working against the Capitol for years, and he needed and wanted our help. We didn't really believe him until Haymitch came in. Haymitch had told them about our feelings towards the Capitol, and since we are so famous, it would be a huge blow to Snow. That's why we have been doing everything the Capitol has asked of us – to throw off suspicion."

It takes a few moments for them to digest what I've just told them. My mom raises her hand.

"Mom?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" There is an angry tint to her tone. I knew this was going to be an issue of contention.

"We had to protect you," I explain. "Please, just listen. This is bigger than any of us. Peeta and I have had this burden on our shoulder for seven months, and it has been weighing on our minds. We knew how hard the times ahead are going to be, so we wanted all of you to be as happy as you could. But it was mostly for your protection, and the protection of the secret. If you knew, and someone overheard you or you slipped up, it could affect the entire Rebellion. Don't get us wrong – we trust each and every one of you, that's why we're telling you this. But people make mistakes. The less people who knew the better. We're sorry we had to keep secrets from you, but it was our decision, and we made it together."

"I don't like you lying to us," my mom says in the same tone.

"Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta says gently. "I hate lying to people I love. I hate it more than anything. But Katniss is right. We had to protect you. You are our family. We need you to be safe, to be alive. The Capitol is vicious. They have no respect for human life. That's why we kept our babies a secret for as long as we did – we had no idea how the Capitol would react. Please, understand that what we did we did with your best interests at heart. It was not because we wanted to lie, we had to."

My mom seems to understand a little better, and nods slightly. Peeta's dad is next.

"Can you explain this Rebellion?" He asks quietly.

Peeta and I both let out huge sighs.

"You can take this one, Peeta," I tell him. He squeezes my hand.

"Plutarch has been working with a number of people, both inside the Capitol and out. This Quarter Quell, hopefully, will be the last Hunger Games Panem will ever see. On the morning of the second day, rebel hovercrafts and ground troops will attack the arena, and save as many Tributes as possible. Then all of the Rebels and their families will be escorted to our base of operations," Peeta slowly explains.

"What ground troops?" Nan asks. "Where's this base?" It makes me smile a little, because that's almost the same question Peeta asked when Plutarch explained it.

I look at Peeta and we both smile softly. They're never going to believe what comes out of our mouths next. Peeta nods to me, and I nod back.

"District 13," I say barely above a whisper.

Suddenly they're all yelling and speaking again, and I stick my hand up like before.

"It's true," I start. "Apparently a good number of them survived the bombings and have been living underground, rearming and waiting for a chance. Plutarch and his colleagues have been in contact with them for over a decade. They want to overthrow the Capitol and ban the Games, so we are all working together towards that common goal."

Prim asks the next question.

"Why are you two doing this? I mean, I get that you hate the Capitol, but why be so involved?"

Our answer is simple.

"Josh and Eve," Peeta says quietly.

"We're doing it for our children," I expand. "For Peeta and me, it's more about securing a peaceful, Hunger Games-free country to raise our children in. We don't want them to go through anything like what we did, before and after our Games."

"You two are so damn brave," Rye says barely above a whisper. Peeta and I hear it, but don't respond.

"How are you two involved, exactly?" Peeta's dad asks.

"We've been in contact with Plutarch and other Rebels for months," Peeta tells them. "You know Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and all the other Victors that have been over at one time or another? They're all Rebels. We met them in the Capitol after Gale's trial at a secret meeting with Plutarch. All of us are in this together. When we attack the arena, the Victors will be on the ground fighting, saving Tributes. Plutarch plans to film it and use it as a Propo, showing that the people given the most by the Capitol for winning the Games, want to stop them more than anyone."

"You two are going to be in battle!" My mom yells, horrified.

"No," Peeta and I say in unison. I continue. "We are not going into the Arena. We haven't figured out how we're going to get out of it yet, but we'll find a way. There's not a chance in hell that either of us are leaving our children, even for a single second."

Everyone looks relieved at this.

"So you two are in the Rebel army?" Nan asks, and I can tell he and Rye are excited by this thought.

"Yes," I nod. "Actually….Peeta, why don't you run up and grab our vests?" Peeta nods and darts out of the room and up the stairs. "We have tactical vests that Beetee made. It'll explain what we are in the Rebel army."

Peeta's back in a minute with our vests, and he has turned them so the back is showing.

"Whoa!" Rye exclaims, seeing the huge 'MELLARK' on the back.

Peeta gives me mine, and we turn away from them as we slip them on and help each other tighten them. We turn back and walk towards them so they can read our information.

"You guys are Colonels?!" Nan yells disbelievingly.

"Yeah. All the Victors have been commissioned as Colonels," Peeta explains.

"This is so cool," Prim mutters.

"No it's not," I snap. She looks hurt. "Sorry, Prim. But it's not. This is terrible. We're going to war. Thousands and thousands will die. I hate death, but I hate the Hunger Games. I can't risk my children getting Reaped, so this is the only way. But it is going to be tough, dark, depressing, and filled with horrors we can't imagine. So please, don't fantasize what Peeta and I are doing."

"Sorry, Katniss," she apologizes. I lean down and give her a kiss on her forehead.

After they have inspected our vests, and commented on how funny it is we have the same blood type, we take them off and sit back down, holding hands.

"We need to speak with you now about the night before the Rebellion begins," Peeta says. "All of the Rebels' families are going to be evacuated to District 13. Dad, Rye, Nan, the three of you and mom will be picked up by a silent hovercraft at one in the morning the night after the Games start. It will take you to 13, where you will meet the rest of us."

"Mom, Prim," I look to them. "You are coming with us to the Capitol, so you will evacuated that night along with the rest of the Rebel Victor's immediate families that are with them in the Capitol. Hopefully, if Peeta and I are able to get out of going into the Arena, we'll be on that flight with you."

"This is crazy," my mom grumbles.

"I know," I nod. "This is a lot to put on you guys four days before the Reaping. But not only do we trust all of you, we love you and have faith in every single one of you. Peeta and I know you're strong and brave enough to get through this, as long as we stick together as a family."

My mom nods, a look of pride on her face.

"A family," Peeta's dad repeats. "Peeta, Katniss, Rye is right. You are the two most courageous people I've ever met. You are willing to sacrifice everything, even your lives, for the chance to make a better world for your children. I wish I had that kind of bravery. It's truly awe inspiring."

"Thank you," Peeta whispers. I repeat his sentiment.

"There's another thing we need to discuss," I tell them. "When you leave for 13, bring only essential items. We can't waste time packing everything or worrying about trivial things like clothes. We can replace clothes, we can't replace _you_. Peeta and I are bringing a ton of stuff for the twins, but that's different. We'd appreciate it if you could help us out with this."

"Of course," my mom says. Everyone else voices their agreement.

"Thanks," I say.

"For now, that's pretty much all we have," Peeta states. "Are there any more questions?"

It's silent for a couple minutes while they run through everything we've thrown at them. I feel bad. I know how hard this must be for them, but I'm certain Peeta and I did the right thing in letting them obliviously live their lives for these last few months. We needed them to be happy so that we could feel happy, even if we were thinking about this most of the time.

"You two are absolutely sure this is what you want?" Prim asks quietly.

Peeta and I look at each other, taking our free hands and locking them together so all our of hands are linked. Without breaking our eye contact, we answer together.

"Yes."

"Then we're with you," Prim says confidently. "Until the end."

We talk for a few more minutes, about some trivial details. Prim and my mom have a few questions about the Quell and what they'll be doing in the Capitol with us. They were ecstatic when we told them they will be staying in the same rooms as last time. Prim and my mom head home, then the Mellark men get up to leave. We walk them to the door.

"Dad, how do you think mom's going to deal with this?" Peeta asks.

His dad sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I don't really know," he says honestly. "She's still – well – shaken up after you guys talked to her this morning."

"Sorry," I mutter, looking at my shoes. Peeta wraps his arm around me and brings me close, kissing my temple.

"Don't be," he continues. "I was there when she threw the glass at him. I knew it was a matter of time before you showed up, and I was happy when you did. You did the right thing. I think you started to get through to her. She hasn't apologized per se, but she's been calmer and hasn't yelled."

"Yeah, thanks sis," Rye adds. Nan nods.

"I was just protecting my family," I tell them sincerely.

"You are a wonderful wife and mother, Katniss, and I am more than honored, proud really, to call you my daughter-in-law."

I take a couple steps and hug him tight. I whisper my thanks in his ear, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then I do the same with Rye and Nan, and Peeta says his goodbyes. Soon it's just us by the door.

"Let's talk to Haymitch and Effie," Peeta suggest. "Maybe they have an idea about how to deal with our dilemma."

"Good idea, honey."

We walk upstairs and head down the hall towards the nursery. When we're close, I can hear Effie talking quietly. I stop Peeta and we listen.

"So that's why you have the best mommy and daddy in the world," she says. "They not only love each other more than anyone I've ever seen, but they love you both just as much. They would do anything for you. They would go the ends of the earth for you. When you get older, you will understand why they had to what they did, and when you do, you will realize they did it all for you. So that you could grow up in a country that was at peace. So you didn't have to have a childhood filled with horror and fear. They really are the best people I know. When you're a kid, you assume your parents are soul mates. Well, the two of you are going to be right about that."

I feel tears prick the corners of my eyes, and Peeta wraps his arms around me from the back. I rest my arms on top of his.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

I turn my head and kiss him on the lips gently.

"I love you too."

We wait a couple seconds then enter the room.

Effie is on Josh's rocking chair holding him, and Haymitch is asleep in Eve's with her also sleeping. We chuckle at the sight of Haymitch sleeping with a baby.

"Hey Effie," I whisper. "Thanks again."

"Of course," she says without taking her eyes off Josh. "I love your children. They're beautiful."

"Thank you," Peeta says proudly.

"Listen, Effie, Peeta and I need to talk to both of you. Would you mind meeting us in the living room? We need to change and feed the twins, then we'll meet you down there."

"We changed their diapers a little while ago," she informs me. "So they just need to be fed."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. "We really do appreciate it."

Effie gets up and hands me Josh. Peeta takes Eve gently out of Haymitch's arms and shakes him awake.

"Wha – what?" Haymitch mutters. He rubs his eyes until he can make out what's going on. "What's up kid?"

"Everyone's gone. We need to talk to you and Effie. Please wait for us in the living room while we feed the twins. Thanks for your help, Haymitch," Peeta explains.

"Of course kid," Haymitch says as he gets up. He leaves the room and I hear him walk downstairs.

Peeta closes the door quietly. I settle with Josh on his rocking chair and begin feeding him.

"How do you think that went?" I ask.

"As well as it could, I think," he answers.

"Yeah, me too. I honestly thought they'd be angrier, but I guess we did a good job explaining ourselves."

Peeta chuckles.

"You know, Mrs. Mellark, you're getting pretty good at this whole talking-about-your-feelings deal," he says.

"Really?" I ask shyly.

He nods enthusiastically.

"You should hear yourself. It's – well – it makes me so proud to be your husband."

"Oh, Peeta," I whisper. "I'm proud to be your wife, every single day."

He leans over and kisses me sweetly.

I finish feeding the twins and we put them down for a nap. We kiss them and quietly exit the nursery, bringing the baby monitor downstairs with us.

Haymitch and Effie are waiting in the living room, talking quietly. Peeta and I sit in the same spots on the couch, hands intertwined.

"So what's up?" Haymitch asks when we're settled.

"Well, first, the families took it well. They're with us," Peeta reports.

"That's good," Haymitch nods.

"Yeah. They were mad we lied and kept secrets, but we explained ourselves," I add.

"You were doing the right thing," Effie tells us.

"Thanks. Anyways, Katniss and I have a dilemma we need to discuss with you," Peeta says.

"Shoot," Haymitch prods.

Peeta squeezes my hand, as I was the one who wanted to explain it. It was my idea in the first place, after all.

"Well, you know that we're expected to go into the Arena with all the other Victors when we attack on the second day."

"Yup," Haymitch says.

"Well, we can't go."

"Why not?" Effie asks.

"Josh and Eve," I say simply. They look like they don't understand, so I continue. "Peeta and I refuse to leave them, even for a second. And since there's no way we're taking them in the Arena, then that means we're not going in. We need you to help us figure out a way to present it to Plutarch so it's more valuable to him having us out rather than in."

They both nod in understanding, and think. We stay silent, letting them ponder the situation.

After a couple minutes, Haymitch speaks up.

"You need to become figureheads."

"What does that mean?" Peeta asks.

"You two need to be the public face of the Rebellion. You need to be on posters, in Propos, on TV, the radio, everything. You are the most famous couple in Panem, and you're new parents to boot. Your defection is a huge blow to Snow. Capitalize on that. If we present it to Plutarch like this, he can't refuse."

We both sigh and think.

"Haymitch is right," Effie points out. "This would work."

We nod.

"Peeta and I also decided if we can, we want to avoid going into combat at all costs."

"Well, sweetheart, then this plan works perfectly. When we talk to Plutarch, tell him that. Tell him you refuse to leave the twins. You'll do all the publicity he wants, as long as you both stay in District 13 at all times, no matter what. We need to demand it in writing, with other witnesses."

"Haymitch, you're a genius!" Peeta exclaims.

"Shhh!" I scold. "The babies are asleep, honey."

"Sorry," he says remorsefully. I take pity and give him a kiss on the cheek to let him know I'm not really mad.

"So, we're all agreed then?" Effie asks.

I look to Peeta and we have a silent conversation. We've been racking our brains, and this is by far the best plan we have. We're doing it.

"We're in," I tell them.

Haymitch and Effie leave to go back to Haymitch's shortly thereafter. They'll be back in the morning to keep help us packing. Peeta and I lie down on the couch and just relax, talking. We purposefully avoid the Rebellion and the Quell, talking mostly about the twins.

We get up a few hours later to change and feed the babies, and bring them downstairs with us. We head into the kitchen to start dinner. The babies are in their carriers, and I'm slowly rocking Eve.

Suddenly there's a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Peeta says, as he's already standing. He leaves the kitchen and heads down the hall. I look down and Eve is calm and almost asleep. Josh is asleep.

"PEETA!" I hear a woman's voice screech. I stand up and start making my way to the door.

"Honey, who's at the doo-" I stop as soon as I turn the corner.

Standing in the doorway, with her hands around my husband's neck, is Sarah Johnston. The bitch. The bitch who tried to convince the court that I was cheating on my husband.

Peeta violently removes her hands and shoves her away from him. He looks angry.

"What do you want?" He asks, agitated. Neither of them have seen me yet.

"Oh, Peeta! It's so good to see you!" She says. "I just got back today, and I just had to see you!"

"What are you talking about? You just got released from prison?" He asks.

"Yes," she nods with a smile. "I still can't believe I went. How unfair was that?"

I walk up to Peeta and put my arm around his waist. He is a bit surprised to see me, but puts his arm around me tightly and pulls me towards him.

"Unfair?" I say. "You lied, on the stand, and tried to convince the judge that I was cheating on Peeta. Not only did you try to help Gale, you tried to break up our marriage. If I were you, I'd turn around right now and never show your face around here again."

"Shut up," she snaps at me. "Nobody asked you, bitch."

"What did you just call my wife?" Peeta asks angrily.

"A bitch," she shrugs. "Look, Peeta, I thought a lot in prison. I figured some things out."

"Like what?" I ask sarcastically.

She glares at me then turns back to Peeta, plastering a smile on her face. Peeta still has a look of rage on his face.

"Peeta, can't you see we're perfect for each other? I had to go to prison to see it, but now I'm here. Leave her, she's just using you anyways. She doesn't really love you."

Without hesitation, I slap her across the face hard. She reels back and raises her hand to slap me.

Peeta catches her wrist in midair.

"Don't even try," he snarls. "Now, once again, you are trespassing. I'm sure you're on some kind of probation, and I'm also sure trespassing would be a violation of probation. So, unless you'd like to be back in your cell by sundown, I'd suggest being on your merry way."

"Don't be like that sweetie," she says sweetly. "I'll make all your dreams come true."

Peeta and I can't help it. We burst out laughing. We're laughing so hard I'm afraid I'm going to shed tears. She stands there with a puzzled look on her face as we break down in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" She asks, angry.

"You really are out of your mind, you crazy bitch," I tell her, still giggling slightly. "I actually feel bad for you. There's something fundamentally wrong in that head of yours. I suggest you go find a good shrink and get it checked out. Either that, or just check yourself into the looney bin."

Just then, Eve lets out a loud noise from the kitchen.

"What's that?" She snaps.

"Our daughter," Peeta says evenly.

"Your daughter!?" She says angrily.

"How dumb are you?" I ask her. "Did you forget that I was pregnant? I was pregnant at the trial, you idiot. Peeta and I have twins, a boy and a girl."

"You actually had kids with this whore?" She points to me.

I feel Peeta tense, and I tighten my grip on him. He closes his eyes, and I know he's reigning in his anger so when he does speak, he does so rationally.

"Look, Sarah," he begins. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you. Leave our house, right now. Never come back again. Don't bother us anymore. Katniss and I just want to live a normal, happy life with our children, and you keep showing up trying to disrupt that. Please, leave us alone. I want nothing to do with you. Even if I weren't with Katniss, I'd still want absolutely nothing to do with you. You're insecure, jealous, and you have no moral compass. Now, for the last time, get the fuck off our porch." He says the last sentence barely above a whisper, with steely venom in his voice.

She actually looks fairly hurt. I'm pretty sure I see tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't mean that," she whispers. "She's just making you say it."

I roll my eyes and step up.

"My husband asked you politely to leave. Are you going to heed his request?"

"No," she says defiantly.

"Good," I smirk.

I grab her right arm and twist it around her back painfully. She screeches in pain, I ignore it. She tries to get at me with her other arm, but I grab that wrist and wrench down, twisting it. I start marching her across the porch and onto the lawn. She's cussing and calling me all sorts of names, but I just ignore her.

I release her and shove her a few feet. She turns to me, rage in her eyes.

"You fucking bitch," she sneers.

"Give it a rest, Sarah," I say casually.

"I'm going to show Peeta who the real woman is!" She yells.

She steps towards me and reaches her right arm back, trying to deliver a haymaker. She telegraphs it badly, and I am able to easily grab her wrist before it even gets close. While I hold her wrist, and she's concentrating on that, I reach my own right arm back quickly and deliver a solid punch to her jaw. I hear and feel the satisfying crack letting me know I've broken it. I let her wrist go and she crumples onto the ground.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask, kneeling down to look at her.

"Fuck you," she barely is able to say. I laugh in her face.

"You are resilient, I'll give you that. But be assured, if ever even see your face again, your broken jaw will be the least of your worries. Now go to the Healer's and get that looked at."

She flips me the middle finger, and I roll my eyes again.

I grab her finger and promptly break it.

"I said, you can go now, Sarah," I say sarcastically. "If you'd like, you can stay here and I'll keep breaking bones."

She looks at me, and I have a wide, triumphant smile on my face. She opens her mouth to speak, thinks better of it, and runs off towards town. I watch her retreating figure chuckling to myself. Does it ever stop? I know I have a handsome, famous husband, but it seems like all the crazies get attracted to us. Well, at least that was pretty fun.

I walk back to the house, and Peeta is leaning on the doorway with a goofy smile.

"That was so hot," he tells me.

He reaches out and grabs my hips, pulling me to him. Our lips meet, and he kisses me with passion, which I am more than happy to return.

"Yeah, you liked that?" I tease when we part.

He nods enthusiastically.

"Would you like to, maybe, go upstairs and show me just how much?" I say seductively.

His nod somehow gets bigger.

"Let's go get the twins, honey, and put them in the nursery for the time being."

He looks like a kid on Christmas morning as he almost sprints back to the kitchen. I follow, shaking my head at his youthful exuberance.

We take the twins to the nursery and put them in their cribs. Josh is still asleep, and Eve is yawning and her eyes are drooping, so we think we'll have at least a little while to ourselves.

As soon as we're in the bedroom, Peeta picks me up and I straddle him. He walks us to the bed and lies me down, looking down on me with barely disguised love and lust.

"You're so perfect," he mutters.

I shake my head, and he just nods.

"Let's agree to disagree," he smiles as he leans over to kiss me.

We back up so we're both in the middle of the bed. We make out for a few minutes until we can't take it anymore. We quickly help each other strip, and we're naked in an instant.

Peeta grabs my hips and throws me on my back. He hovers above me and is ready to enter me when I speak up.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna be on top."

"Okay," he grins.

We switch positions, and Peeta lies down. I bend over and help work him until he's rock hard, and wet him a little with my tongue. I hear him groan. I smile.

When I think we're sufficiently ready, I swing my leg over and hover just above him. I lick my own hand and wet myself a little to aid his entry. I grasp him in my hand and gently sit down, sliding him into me.

"Ohhhh shit," I moan as he slides all the way in.

His hands grasp my hips, and together, we start moving up and down. I raise myself so that he slides almost out, then bury him back inside me. As we continue, my thrusts get more and more passionate, and I come twice.

I bend down and kiss Peeta, and whisper how much I love him. He whispers it back. I sit back up straight and put my hands on his chest to help keep me steady. His hands shoot up to my chest and he starts massaging my breasts.

"You're amazing, Kat," he moans.

"Oh my god, Peeta, I'm going to come again," I tell him. He smirks and promptly dives his hand in between my legs to help me have an explosive orgasm. I buck and ride, moaning and groaning my way through it. I kiss him after, still riding him.

I sit back up, and he bends up forward a bit, capturing my nipple in his mouth. He kisses all over my chest, causing me to moan even louder.

"I'm almost there, Kat," he groans when he lies back down.

In response, I quicken my pace even faster, making sure on each downward thrust to bury him all the way inside me.

"Tell me when, baby," I beg. "I want you all the way inside me when you come."

I see him inching closer and closer, and I'm sure he's just about there.

"Kat, I'm there," he tells me. I thrust down and bury him in me up to the hilt.

"Let everything go, baby," I coax. "All our problems, everything we've been worrying about. Come inside me and let it go. I love you so much."

I feel his warmth filling me up, and it sends me over the edge a fourth time. Peeta rides it out with me, even thrusting a few more times, adding to our mutual pleasure.

When my orgasm finished, I keep him buried inside me, and I lean down to lock my lips to his. We kiss, whisper our love, and giggle.

"That was – well – wow, baby," he whispers.

"I know," I nod. "I guess seeing me fight really turns you on, huh?" I tease.

"You have no idea," he smiles. He tries to start moving, but I push him back down.

"Unh uh," I shake my head. "I'm reveling in having you inside me, Peeta. Don't take this from me yet."

He looks stunned by my words. I just smirk at him.

"God, you're the perfect wife," he mutters. I decide to add to his idea of my perfection.

I quickly lift myself off of him and go to my knees. I take him in my mouth and clean his length with my tongue. I feel his entire body shiver and shudder.

When I'm finished, I look up at him with a smile.

"Now, we can move," I inform him.

We take a quick shower, the baby monitor on the sink. We dress for bed, and check on the twins. They're sound asleep. We go down to the kitchen and eat a quick, easy dinner since Sarah screwed up our original one. We finish, wash the dishes, and head back up to our bedroom.

We crawl into bed, emotionally exhausted after the day.

"You think we did the right thing?" I ask him quietly as we settle.

"Yes," he says without hesitation. "I know you hate keeping secrets from them as much as I do, but it was definitely the right choice Kat. We gave them seven more months of happiness."

"I know," I nod. "I just can't help but feel like we made the decision for them and that's unfair to them."

Peeta's quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

"I understand where you're coming from," he starts. "For you, this reminds you of when you lied to me." I'm about to deny when he shushes me. "Don't try to deny it, honey. I know. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to help you."

"Okay."

"Look, we can't change what we did. We made the best decision given the information we had, and we stuck with it. We both agreed with it wholeheartedly, and if we start second guessing our decision making now, it could affect our ability to make rational decisions in the future by doubting ourselves. One of the things I love most about you Kat is that when you believe in something, you go all the way. Nothing stops you. Don't lose that, honey. To be honest, I follow your lead a lot of the time. I know that your heart is more often than not in the right place, and that you always make your choices out of a place of love and a need to protect rather than selfishness or greed."

"You really think that about me?" I ask shyly.

"Of course," he says like it should be obvious. "Kat, you are not only the smartest person I know, you have the best heart I've ever seen. Remember how I told Sarah she had no moral compass?" I nod. "I use your moral compass as my guide, honey."

I think for a moment on what he's said.

"You're right, Peeta. We made the right choice and we can't doubt ourselves now. We have to move forward and onward, and get our family through this."

"I love you, Kat. Always."

"I love you, Peeta. Forever."

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was mostly discussions, but they needed to happen. It seems that Katniss and Peeta are planning to become the Jays. We'll have to see how the Rebel leadership responds to this. **

**So we're up to three days until the Reaping. I don't have many more ideas for before the Reaping, so you could see it in the next couple chapters. The story will pick up in action and drama considerably as the Quell and Rebellion start, but you guys know me. No matter what a chapter contains, I always manage to cram in some good old-fashioned Everlark fluff, and that will never change. **

**Thanks as always for the reviews. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. If you live in the Northeast United States, HUNKER DOWN AND GOOD LUCK!**


	33. Love & Old Acquaintances

**Fair Warning: This Chapter contains a prolonged, graphic sex scene. You've been notified. **

_Early The Next Morning. Three Days Until The Quell Reaping._

"Kat?"

I turn my head to look at Peeta, but don't say anything. It's probably around three thirty in the morning. I'm sitting up in bed.

"Honey, why are you just sitting there awake?" He asks with concern.

"I fed the twins but then I couldn't fall asleep," I whisper. He nods.

"Well let's go back to sleep, okay?" He suggests.

I feel myself nod, but before I can move, I suddenly burst into tears. My body racks with emotion, and I feel the wetness on my cheeks. Suddenly I feel myself moving. Peeta has wrapped his arms around me and pulled my sideways into his lap. I rest the side of my head on his chest. He lets me cry for a few minutes, and waits until I'm occasionally whimpering and sniffling.

"What has my baby so upset?" He asks in a gentle voice.

I sniffle and wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand. How can I phrase this correctly? No matter what way I put it, it's going to cause some kind of reaction. I sigh. He's my husband, and he's always here for me. I have to tell him the truth, no matter what that truth may be.

"I'm scared," I admit quietly.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't want to become my mother."

"Katniss, why would you say something like that?" He asks gently.

"Because Peeta! Can't you see? I'm in love with you! She was in love with my dad, and when he died, it destroyed her! She's never been the same. I always said I'd never let myself fall in love for that exact reason," I blurt out quickly.

Peeta's silent. After a few moments of neither of us speaking, I tilt my head up to look at him. Instead of looking down at me like he always does, he's staring off somewhere to his left. I see the tears in his eyes. I see the hurt in them too. It's just like the look he had on the train tracks all those months ago, but this is infinitely worse. Finally, he whispers painfully.

"Are you – are you regretting marrying me?"

Oh my god. What have I done. I see the tears escape his ducts and slide down his cheeks at a ridiculous rate. His usually strong grip softens, and his body tenses. He still won't look at me. I don't know what to do. I knew if I told him what I was feeling he'd take it the wrong way, and that's my fault. I should've explained myself better.

"Peeta?" I whisper. He doesn't react at all, just keeps quietly sobbing, staring off towards the bathroom door.

"Peeta, honey, please look at me," I beg. Nothing.

I sigh. I'm completely lost without him. He's my rock, my guiding light, and I just did so much damage to not only his confidence, but his psyche as well.

I reach up with my right hand and gently put it on his cheek, slowly turning his head back towards me. He's now facing me, but still won't look me in the eye.

"Peeta, look at me," I demand quietly. He doesn't respond. "Peeta, I am your wife, you will look at me," I say more forcefully.

Finally, he shifts his gaze and meets mine. My heart shatters into a million pieces. I've never seen him hurting this much, physically or emotionally. He truly believes I'm regretting marrying him, maybe even contemplating leaving him.

"Do you really think that?" I ask.

He just nods slightly, with a confused look.

"Peeta," I sigh sadly. "I should have explained myself better. Please, give me a chance to tell you what I meant."

"Okay," he whispers his first words in a long time. I can easily hear the pain in his voice.

"Peeta that is absolutely not what I meant. Look, I know that no matter what I tell you or say to you, you will always think you don't deserve me for some inane reason that's beyond me. You and I both know we feel that way about each other. But Peeta, I am your wife, and I will always be your wife."

He doesn't look convinced. He still looks wary.

"Please, honey," I plead. "That is not what I was trying to say. I could never regret marrying you. How could I regret the best thing in my life? The thing that brought me my beautiful children? If I regret anything, it's that we didn't get married sooner."

I see his eyes start to brighten, and his lips quirk upwards just barely. I know I'm getting through to him. Now I have to tell him what I meant.

"What I was trying to say, Peeta, is that I'm scared of becoming her because I never want to leave you or our children. That is my biggest fear. It's what keeps me up. I always said I'd never fall in love, and now that I have, there's nowhere else I want to be than right here with you. If anything happened to any of us, it would destroy me. Absolutely destroy me piece by piece. I'm just scared, Peeta, that's all. Scared about everything that's coming. Scared of the unknown."

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he whispers sadly.

"Oh, Peeta, don't apologize," I whisper back, putting my hand gently on his cheek. "It was my fault. I should've explained myself better. I never want you to doubt my love for you, my commitment to this marriage. I'm in this just as much as you are, honey. Do you believe me?" I ask, unsure.

"Of course I do," he nods. "I'm sorry that I'm so insecure. I should know better."

I sigh again.

"No, Peeta. I mean, yes, you are insecure, but so am I. We love each other so much that sometimes it seems surreal, doesn't it?" He nods his agreement. "It's almost like it's a dream, being here with you and having a family. Sometimes I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up, alone. But every morning, I open my eyes and you're the first thing I see. That repairs my heart like nothing else. So, please, let's both work on our insecurities."

"You're right, Kat. It's just – I waited so long to be with you, you know?" I do know. "It's like I told you during the twins' delivery, every day is like every single one of my dreams has come true. Being here with you, having a family, this is what I always wanted. I'm terrified that someone or something is going to take you away from me. I can't let that happen, Katniss. I _won't_ let that happen," he says with determination. It's quite the turn on, actually.

I sit up and swing my leg over, straddling him and bringing myself as close to him as possible. I lean up and give him a peck on the lips, then whisper against them.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart," I tell him. "Our story is just beginning, Peeta. The book of our lives is in its opening chapters. We write our story, no one else."

"Together," he whispers. I'm instantly brought back to the Arena, to us agreeing to commit suicide – together.

"Together," I repeat.

With that, our lips meet, and it's a tender, sweet kiss that reminds us of our fiery love. We deepen it, not out of instinct but out of mutual want, and soon he's tugging at my shirt. I grin against his lips and let him slide it off me.

All I have left on are my panties. He removes his right hand from my breast and slips it under the soft material, entering me with three fingers.

"Oh my god," I moan. "Don't stop, baby."

He smirks and continues, as always, using his thumb to increase my pleasure. Before I even realize it, I'm coming, writhing on top of him and groaning his name and how much I love him. Even after my orgasm is finished, he keeps his fingers in me, still working me.

I take my right hand off his chest, which I was using for balance, and reach down under his boxers. I grasp him, an he's already hard. I smile at him and he's looking up at me with that look of awe he only gives me.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"What is it, Kat?"

"I need you," I bite my lips shyly, "I need you – inside me. I need to feel you inside me. Please?"

He nods, giving me a look that says I didn't even need to ask. He grips my panties and I grip his boxers and we quickly remove them. I go back to straddle him, hovering above him, and guide him into me.

I ride him, him sliding in and out, and I come twice more. After the second time, he reaches up and pulls me down to him, locking our lips together. He wraps his arms around me, keeping me close. I don't mind in the slightest. I can feel him inside me, burying in me up to the brim. I moan into his mouth and he smiles wide.

"Way to lose control, Mellark," he teases with a kiss.

"So that's how you want to play it?" I tease back with a saucy smirk. He nods with a grin. "Okay, Mellark."

I sit back up and quickly come up with my plan of action. After months of sleeping together and having constant sex, we know each other's likes and dislikes. We know how to drive each other up the wall.

I grin down at him and begin my plan. I quickly slide off him, kneel down, and take his entire length in my mouth. I hear him groan loudly. I repeat a few times quickly, then take his sac in my mouth, which always drives him crazy. I can hear him moaning my name. I wet his length one more time before I quickly climb back on, riding him harder and faster than I ever have.

The look on his face is priceless. It's love – of course – but it's also sheer joy. He's enjoying this as much as I am. Good, that was the point.

"Oh my god, Katniss," he moans. "You are so beautiful."

I smile down at him, blushing from his compliment. Only Peeta Mellark can get me to blush in the middle of sex. Damn him.

"You tell me when you feel it coming," I whisper. He nods. I'm going to try something new, I've decided.

After a couple more minutes, he speaks up.

"Kat, I'm almost there. A little bit longer."

"Do you want to come inside me?" I ask shyly.

He nods, biting his bottom lip sheepishly.

"Baby, a minute more," he tells me.

As quickly as I can, I climb off him, take him in my mouth, and massage his sac with my hand.

"I'm almost there," he warns.

I take his entire length in my mouth one more time, then quickly climb back atop him.

"Oh, Kat, I'm going to come."

I bury him as deep as possible inside me, needing to feel him. When he comes, I can feel the warmth of his release, the mixture of our fluids cementing our love. He's looking up at me in awe again, sheer bliss on his face. I'm sure I have the exact same look.

I keep him inside me as we catch our breaths. Both of our hands are linked and intertwined. I lean down and we kiss, our tongues meeting each other.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

I sit back up, and just for fun, lift myself up and thrust down a few more times.

"Oh my god," he moans. I smirk.

A couple minutes later, while I'm still on top of him, he speaks up again.

"Katniss, how many times did you come?" He asks. I ponder for a moment before I answer.

"Three," I answer happily with a beaming smile.

Peeta narrows his eyes slightly, confusing the hell out of me.

"That's just not acceptable," he declares.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening, he's grabbed my hips, lifted me of him, and flipped me onto my back. He kisses my lips, then starts kissing his way down my body. He spends a few moments kissing my breasts and licking my nipples. I tangle my hands in his hair.

He's soon worked his way down to just above my other set of lips. He's only done this a handful of times, but each time I've come just about as hard as I ever have. There's something about Peeta's tongue being inside me that drives me absolutely positively crazy.

He first runs the tip of his tongue around the outside, just barely brushing my lips. I groan in pleasure, my hands still threading through his hair. I also keep them there to make sure his head doesn't move from what he's currently doing.

Before he enters me with his tongue, he slips three fingers in to get me even more wet than I already am.

"Please, Peeta," I beg. He knows what I want.

I feel his tongue enter me, and I moan loudly. He works me into a frenzy, and has to hold my legs down as I writhe in pleasure. I feel myself inching towards my orgasm, and he apparently does too, as he speeds up slightly.

"Oh my god baby," I moan. "I'm comingggg."

He keeps his tongue inside me the entire time, prolonging my orgasm. When I finally stop shivering and shuddering, instead of raising his head up to kiss me, like I expect, he keeps his tongue inside me and starts all over.

"Peeta, you don't have to – oh baby don't stop," I groan.

I can feel his smile against my lips as I moan his name and how much I love him. This time my orgasm comes quicker, and as I come, I grip his hair hard. I can hear him chuckle softly.

He stays in his place for another minute, making sure he's given me as much pleasure as possible. I can easily say that those were two of the most explosive, awe inspiring, world shattering orgasms I've ever experienced. And trust me, Peeta has given me some wild releases.

Finally he picks his head up and smiles wide. I return it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I whisper, unable to talk any louder.

"How much?" He teases.

"So much it hurts, Peeta. So much that if you decided that we were going to live on the streets and be beggars, I'd go start looking for cardboard boxes."

He laughs, shaking his head. He leans up and kisses me, and I can taste the distinct mix of both our fluids, a taste I always revel in.

"I love you so much," he whispers against my lips. "So much that my heart feels like it's going to burst whenever I look at you."

I grin and we kiss again, falling onto our sides facing each other. Soon, we drift off to sleep, knowing we'll be woken up sooner or later by the babies.

"That was some shower," Peeta smirks at me over breakfast.

He's right. He stirred something in me this morning and I was insatiable when we woke up. I made him have sex before I would let him out of bed, then we had three, yes three, more rounds in the shower. The twins, magically, didn't disturb us.

I blush deeply, averting my eyes. He chuckles.

"You're funny, Kat. After this morning, you're still shy and a little embarrassed."

I look down at my feet and smile. He's right, it is somewhat of a paradox.

"Do you think we're so insatiable because we're so close to the Quell?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe," he dips his head from side to side adorably. "I'd like to think it has more to do with the fact that we love each other, and when we have sex, we're connected in the most intimate way."

"That's what I thought," I nod. "We're two people, but when we make love, we become one soul, one beating heart."

"Wow that was beautiful," he says softly.

I shrug.

"It's the truth. Having you inside me is the greatest feeling in the world, Peeta. If I could I'd have you inside me all day, every day, but that's a little impractical."

He laughs and I join him.

"That would go over well at the bakery," he jokes.

"Yeah. Or during our interviews with Caesar," I add.

We double over in laughter and the twins look at us like their parents have lost their minds. Maybe we have, but right now, I don't care. This is the perfect morning. Our bubble of happiness is lifting my spirits and my confidence in our ability to make it through, together.

After breakfast, we relax in the living room with the twins for a while, all of us laughing and kissing each other constantly.

"What do you want to do today?" Peeta asks.

"This. Spend the day with the three people I love the most," I tell him.

"My thoughts exactly," he grins, and gives me a peck on the lips.

We spend another hour playing with the twins, and they're soon tired and drooping their eyes. We bring them up to the nursery and tuck them in for a nap.

When we close the door gently, we look at each other. No words are spoken, none are needed. In an instant I'm against the opposite wall, and I can feel his erection pressing against my jeans. I smirk.

We don't make it to the bed until the second round, and we get a third in before the twins wake up.

We both go to the nursery, change their diapers, and I feed them. Peeta always grins stupidly whenever I feed them. He really does love my boobs.

After we're finished, we decide to take a stroll around the District. We don't know when the next time we'll see it will be, so we both want to show the twins their home and remember as much as we all can.

We put the twins in their stroller and walk hand in hand. They're looking around curiously like always.

We stop by Prim and my mom's and they are overjoyed to see the twins. We stay there for a few minutes then say goodbye to continue our walk.

We walk through the square slowly, greeting people we know and answering questions about the twins. Everyone tells us we have a beautiful family, and I find myself blushing almost every time.

"Let's stop by the bakery so they can see their Uncles," I suggest.

"Good idea honey," Peeta nods.

We make it to the bakery and it's fairly crowded. We go around behind the counter and Peeta takes over so Rye and Nan can play with the twins. They're great Uncles, and Josh and Eve adore them both.

I lean on the side of the counter and watch Peeta work. He's so polite and friendly with everyone, and I can easily tell he loves being here. I visited him so often during the pregnancy that I have grown to love being here too. Peeta even began teaching me how to bake, and I can work the register as good as any of them. He gave me a break this morning though, especially after our – rigorous – start to the day.

Because I'm staring at Peeta, I don't see him until his arms are around me. I stiffen and tense, not recognizing who this is. He's a couple inches taller than me and I can't see his face yet.

I shove him off of me forcefully.

"What the hell?" I hiss.

"Katniss Everdeen!" He says excitedly.

"That's not my name," I mutter out of habit. He either doesn't hear it, or ignores it. That pisses me off, of course.

I still have no idea who he is, and I'm sure my face shows that.

"It's me! Francis!" He smiles.

Francis Burton. My next-door neighbor in the Seam. We were close, growing up together and doing almost everything together. Then one day, in sixth grade, his family was gone. Vanished. No goodbyes, no notes, no nothing. I'd honestly just about forgotten about him.

"Oh. Hi, Francis," I say evenly. His face falls a little at my emotionless greeting, but he's undeterred.

"It's so great to see you, Katniss! Look at you, you're gorgeous!" If Peeta had said that to me, I'd be blushing furiously. But hearing it out of another man's mouth just makes me irritated and angry.

Before I can respond, he's leaning towards me. I easily recognize he's trying to kiss me.

I shove him backwards before he gets close.

"What the hell Francis?" I snap.

"I always wanted to tell you that I love you," he says quietly. "I came back for you, Katniss."

"You can't be serious," I mutter. I glance over at Peeta, who is still working the register but peeking over at me, concern written all over his face. I give him a reassuring nod, but there's a slight wariness in my eyes that lets him know I might need him. He understands.

"Of course I'm serious!" He almost yells. I'm glad the bakery is so packed, because it's fairly loud in here, so we're not making too much of a scene.

"You vanished, Francis. You didn't even say goodbye. Now you show up almost seven years later, and expect what? For me to fall in your arms and ride off into the sunset? That's ridiculous!" I tell him. He looks crestfallen, but quickly replaces it with a smile.

"I know I have a lot of making up to do," he nods seriously. "But I know that I can give you everything you want in life, Katniss. Give me a chance."

I know I should tell him I'm married and a mother, but I'm interested in seeing where this goes right now.

"No, Francis," I shake my head.

"Why not?" He says, slightly frustrated. His smile is starting to disappear. Hmmm.

"I told you why not. You abandoned me. I've moved on from your friendship. Before right now, I'd forgotten about you," I explain.

"You don't mean that!" He says angrily. I see his eyes darken.

"I'm being serious, Francis. I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely.

"I spent every last coin I had to come back for you Katniss, and this is the way you welcome me?" He asks incredulously, his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

"You shouldn't have," I shrug. "It's never going to happen."

"And why's that?" He asks louder.

I sigh. I guess I really have no other option.

I raise my left hand and point to my wedding ring. His eyes widen in complete surprise.

"You're – you're married?" He stutters. Does he not watch the news or something?

"Yes," I answer. "I have two infant twins too."

"You had kids with some guy!" He snarls.

"What Francis?" I ask confused. "We were friend, Francis. We were kids. Then you left, and I moved on with my life. Then you show up out of the blue, try to kiss me in front of my family, and expect me to run off with you?"

He seethes, and I can see the rage in his eyes. What happened to the sweet boy I grew up with?

Suddenly I feel a blinding pain in my cheek. I stumble a little but keep my balance. I realize he slapped me. Big mistake buddy.

Before I can even move an inch, Peeta comes flying past me, tackling Francis to the ground. Peeta straddles him and punches him once across the jaw. I thought he'd continue beating him, but not my Peeta. He grabs a bunched up part of Francis' shirt and yanks his face close to his own.

"How dare you touch my wife?" He growls.

"She wasn't listening," Francis sneers. "Sometimes you have to teach women a lesson."

"What kind of man are you?" Peeta asks, genuinely outraged.

"The real kind," Francis answers without hesitation.

"That's a joke," Peeta chuckles softly. Francis tries spitting in Peeta's face, but Peeta jerks his head out of the way in time.

"Fuck you," Francis snaps.

"That's nice," Peeta smirks.

"Let me go," he demands.

"Not until you apologize to my wife," Peeta points at him with anger.

"Why should I?" Francis questions. "She started it by refusing to come with me. She got what she deserved."

Peeta blanches at this, confusion flitting across his features. I've moved closer to the side of where they lie on the floor.

"I don't care what you think," Peeta says after a moment. "You _will _apologize to my wife or else."

"Or else what?" Francis teases.

Peeta rolls his eyes and punches him square in the eye, hard. Francis reacts by trying to punch Peeta with his right hand, as Peeta gripped his left after he punched him. Peeta reacts quickly, after all of our training in the past few months. He quickly shifts, snaps his foot out, and stomps it down on Francis' right wrist, effectively pinning him.

"What were you saying again?" Peeta asks with a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Let me go," Francis snarls.

"Nope," Peeta shakes his head. "Apologize."

"Never!" He screams defiantly.

Peeta sighs, and punches him in the other eye.

"How about now?"

Francis just shakes his head vehemently.

"You'll see, motherfucker," he snaps at Peeta. "Katniss will be mine."

Peeta rolls his eyes and releases his shirt, dropping him back on the ground with a satisfying thud. He quickly reaches over to wear his foot has Francis' wrist pinned. He grabs his index finger and bends it backwards, stopping just before he breaks it.

"Apologize right now or I'll break every single one of your fingers," Peeta asks calmly. I have no idea how he's staying so calm. I'm seething with anger, using all my faculties to control myself from hitting him repeatedly in the face.

Francis sneers.

"You wouldn't dare," he goads.

Peeta sighs again, and promptly breaks his finger. Francis screams in pain. Peeta moves on to his middle finger, and bends it back. He looks to Francis, who still has a defiant look on his face. Peeta breaks that one too. I love the sound of the bones cracking, each time making me want my husband more and more. Is it weird that him teaching this guy a lesson is turning me on so much? No, I decide. When I beat up Sarah, he almost instantly took me against the wall. Hmm. It's a mutual turn-on.

Francis screams in pain again, and Peeta looks at him questioningly. Francis tries spitting in his face one more time, and Peeta again easily dodges it.

"Look, Francis is it? I really don't want to break all your fingers, especially in front of my wife, children, and all these nice people. But if you still refuse to be a man and do the right thing by apologizing to Katniss for trying to take advantage of her, I will make you suffer in pain."

Francis squirms, flailing his legs around trying in vain to do something, somehow hurt Peeta or get out of his grasp. It doesn't work.

"You can try all you want, but neither of us are moving until I hear the words I want to," Peeta says barely above a whisper.

Francis looks like he's starting to realize the hopelessness of his situation. He sighs deeply, looking up at me with pleading eyes, like somehow I'd convince Peeta to just let him go.

"Why are you looking to me?" I yell. "You're lucky Peeta got to you first. If it was me, you'd already be half-dead."

He looks terrified of me, and I smirk in triumph. He looks back to Peeta and tries to be defiant, but it falters after a second and his pain shows through. He most likely has a fractured jaw, two black eyes, and two broken fingers.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, not even having the decency to look at me.

"What was that?" Peeta coaxes gently.

"I'm sorry," he says a little louder. "Now let me go asshole!"

"Not good enough," Peeta shakes his head. "You're not even looking at her, and that was the most insincere apology I've heard since the last time I talked to the President."

I hear chuckles from the impromptu crowd at this, and I notice everyone is watching us, murmuring. I listen closely with my enhanced ear, and I can hear them praising Peeta. God, I love my husband.

Francis is silent for a few moments, and Peeta waits patiently, keeping him pinned. When Francis still doesn't speak after almost a minute, Peeta twists his foot, almost breaking his wrist.

"OW!" Francis yells.

"Last chance," Peeta tells him.

Francis looks to me and then speaks slowly.

"Katniss, I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you and that I hit you. I really am. Please forgive me."

Now that actually sounded sincere, and I guess Peeta thought so too, because he gets up off of him. Francis doesn't move though, just clutches his hand close to his chest and whimpers. Ha.

I hug Peeta and give him a long kiss on the lips, whispering my thanks against them.

"Anytime, honey," he replies with a grin.

Peeta steps back, and now there's nothing in between me and Francis. I'm still indescribably angry, but I can see that Peeta has hurt him. That doesn't make me pity him though, not at all.

I walk up to Francis and look down at him with rage.

I speak quietly, but with steel in my voice.

"I never want to see your face again," I tell him. "You were a great kid, Francis. What happened to you? I guess I'll never know. But, after today, I'm okay with that. Like I told you, I moved on. I have the best husband in the world, and he's given me two precious, beautiful children, and I plan on giving him many more. So when you leave her today, you will never return. If you do, I guarantee it will be me who gets to you first."

He stays silent but listens to me, fear obvious in his eyes. Before I leave him, I have one more thing to do.

I rear back and with all the force I can muster, kick him square in the balls.

"That's for trying to kiss me in front of my husband," I hiss angrily. His hands fly to his crotch, and he apparently forgot he has two broken fingers, because as soon as they touch his body he shrieks in pain. It makes me chuckle.

"Rye?" I call out. I knew he was somewhere behind me, ready to step in if necessary.

"Yeah, sis?" He answers, appearing at my side.

"Will you do me a favor and escort Francis here back to the train station?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course, sis," he smiles. I give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper my thanks. He leans down to Francis. "Come on big boy, let's get you home before my sister decides you haven't suffered enough. Trust me, you don't want that."

The crowd laughs again, and as Rye helps Francis stumble out the door, they disperse, a lot of them giving Peeta pats on the back. He brushes them off.

"I was just protecting my wife," he mutters repeatedly.

I go to his side and grab his hand tightly.

"Nan has the twins honey. They're in the kitchen, so they didn't see any of that," he quietly tells me.

"Thank you," I say with relief.

He leans down and we kiss, and I can feel the hunger grow inside me, but we stop before we get too passionate. Who knows what it could lead to today.

We wait until Rye gets back to let him say goodbye to the twins, and all four of us leave the bakery laughing.

"Thank you so much, honey," I tell him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you don't need to thank me, Kat. You're my wife. He actually deserved worse than I gave him."

"But that's what I love about you. Even though he deserved worse, you still went a little easy on him, because that's the kind of man my husband is. The best kind," I say proudly. He blushes furiously and I giggle.

We walk around the District for another hour, showing the twins everything and telling them stories about their mommy and daddy. They're starting to get tired so we decide to head for home.

Eve starts crying when we're still only about halfway home, so I stop the stroller. I unbuckle her and cradle her against my shoulder, kissing her on top of her head and whispering words of love softly in her ear.

Peeta smiles at me broadly, and we begin walking, my husband pushing the stroller containing Josh.

"I love you baby girl," I whisper. "I love you so much it hurts me. I want to give you the world. I'll always protect you, Eve, because I'm your mommy and that's my job. Your daddy will always protect you too, because he loves us more than anything. We're so lucky, baby. We're so lucky to have daddy. He's the greatest husband and daddy in the whole world. Go to sleep, my sweet Eve. Shhh, go to sleep for mama," I whisper.

I know Peeta heard me, because he's beaming, looking straight ahead. Eve finally falls asleep and we walk home the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

We tuck the twins in for a nap and plop down on the living room couch.

"I told you so," Peeta says out of the blue.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"I told you that you'd be the best mother in the world," he says simply.

"Peeta," I start, but he cuts me off.

"Don't even try, Kat. You are, and that's final."

"Thank you," is my only real option for a response. He nods happily.

"You know, Peeta," I whisper. "Remember yesterday when I fought with Sarah, and it turned you on so much?" He nods with a smirk. "Well, I'm pretty sure that it's a mutual turn on, because right now, I want you so bad."

"Well, Mrs. Mellark, the last thing I would ever want to do is deny my beautiful wife whatever hear heart desires," he says sincerely.

"I believe it's time for you to prove that, Mr. Mellark," I grin.

Today is an awesome day.

**A/N: Okay. So that was a pretty, well, sensual chapter, but whatever. It was insanely fun to write. I had been thinking of bringing someone from Katniss' past back for a while, because I realized that most of their issues are with girls about Peeta (besides Gale obviously, but that's different). I tried to go a different way with the confrontation, because it was pointed out to me that I was getting repetitive. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Three days until the Reaping! Woohoo!**

**Keep reviewing and reading. Tomorrow is hump day! Lol. **


	34. A Conversation Of Husband & Wife

_**A/N: Okay kids, super honesty time. When I started writing this chapter, I honestly had no idea where I was going with it. So, it ended up being one long conversation between Katniss and Peeta answering some questions I had from the books and from the AU I've created. I hope it's not boring, but I had a ton of fun writing it. **_

_**Fair Warning: Most of this chapter is talking, but it ends in a steamy, smutty, graphic sex scene. You've been notified. **_

_Later That Same Afternoon_

We collapsed in a heap on our bed. I couldn't even find a sheet if I tried. Somehow, my bra is on the ceiling fan. Hmm.

"I've lost count," Peeta mutters.

"Huh?"

"I've lost count of how many times we've had sex today," he clarifies.

I giggle and kiss him.

"Numbers don't matter," I shrug it off.

"They matter when it comes to how many times I get you off," he retorts.

He's got a point there.

"I'll give you that," I say somberly. He laughs. "Seriously though Peeta, today has been, well, one of the best days of my life."

"Me too, Katniss, me too."

I smile at him and snuggle closer. We can hear the twins sleeping over their monitor. Other than that, the house is dead silent. I'm rubbing soft circles on his chest and he's running his fingers through my hair. Every now and then I lay a soft kiss on his chest, and he always replies with a kiss to my head. It's our little game.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too," is his instant reply.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask shyly.

"No."

"What? Why not!" I pout and scowl up at him. When I look at him he has a giant teasing smile on his face.

"Honey you are too easy sometimes," he laughs.

"I'm not the one who keeps getting enticed into bed by their wife," I retort with a smirk.

"That's mutual and you know it," he points out.

"Fair enough," I nod.

"What's your question?" He softly asks.

I sigh and let out a breath. I've actually been wondering this for a while.

"How did you know you were in love with me?"

He chuckles softly and I wait patiently for him to talk. He doesn't for a couple minutes, but I know he's just organizing his thoughts. I turn to look at him so when he does speak, I can see him.

"Now that I really think about it," he starts, "I don't think it was a one second I'm not in love with you and then the next I was kind of thing. That first day of kindergarten, the first day I saw you, something inside of me just clicked. I didn't know anything about girls or dating or marriage, but I knew that you were the only girl I ever wanted to get to know. Is that love? Maybe for a five-year-old. Who's to say it isn't, right?"

"Right," I nod. "But even when we never spoke for eleven years, and I basically ignored you even after you saved my life, you still loved me?"

"Yes," he responds simply. "Kat, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I wasn't joking or teasing when I told you and all of Panem that. I never even contemplated having another girlfriend or kissing another girl. I'm sure if I wanted to, I could've, but my heart belongs to Katniss Everdeen."

"Peeta," I sigh. "I feel horrible."

"What? Why?"

"Because for eleven years, you were in love with me, and I didn't say a single word to you. I knew who you were, even before the day with the bread. What kept us from talking? Why couldn't we have gotten to know each other earlier? Maybe if we had, we'd have been together much sooner than we did."

"But don't you see, Katniss, that we had to go through everything we did for our souls to come together? Look, I don't doubt for a second that if we met without the Games, we would still have fallen in love. We are soul mates, of that I have no doubt. Our hearts were meant for each other from the moment we were born. But, because we went through so much together, it's created a foundation, a bond, that nobody else but the two of us will ever understand. We're husband and wife, but we're also each other's shrinks."

I laugh softly and he joins me. He's right, we do act like shrinks with each other sometimes.

"Were you jealous of Gale?" I ask quietly.

He sighs and stays silent for a moment. I watch his eyes closely, as I'm the only person who can decipher every one of my husband's looks. I see flashes of pain, regret, and yes, jealousy.

"Every second of every day," he says somberly.

"Why? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"You really don't know?" I shake my head in the negative. "Katniss, he spent every day with the girl I was head over heels in love with. He made you smile. He made you laugh. I wanted to be the guy who did that for you, but I knew as long as you were happy, I was happy. That's why I never tried to interfere or come between you two."

"Peeta," I sob, "you are too good of a person. I kind of wish you had tried to interfere. Maybe all this with Gale wouldn't have gone down the way it did, or maybe we could have found each other years ago. But I know we can't live with what ifs."

"No, we can't," he affirms. "You know, for the longest time, I was sure you were going to be Mrs. Hawthorne."

I cringe at the mere mention of the name.

"Me too," I whisper.

"Would you have married him?" He asks quietly.

"Peeta…"

"You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry," he backtracks.

"No, I'm your wife. I tell you the truth. Always," he smiles at that. "I don't know. For a long time, it was what was expected of me. I knew if I had, it wouldn't have been for love, like our marriage. It would have been for survival, for mutual benefit between our families."

"I never knew that," he says quietly. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

"What? Why are you sorry?" I ask incredulously.

"Sometimes I feel like I hold you back," he admits so softly I barely hear it. Maybe I wasn't supposed to, but I sure did.

"What the hell does that mean? Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, but that makes no sense."

"I don't know how to explain it," he sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. I grab it and intertwine our fingers. "Before I came into your life, I'm sure you had a vision of how your life was going to play out. Now, I'm sure what you're living is nothing like that. I'm sorry that I took you away from your dreams, Katniss."

Is he serious? How can he not see that _this_, right here, is my dream? That this beats any life I would have lived with any other man?

"That's bullshit Peeta," I tell him firmly. His eyes widen. I continue. "That's complete horseshit and you know it. My 'plan' you speak of was one where I had to hunt every day just to put food on the table that night. Risk getting caught poaching by Peacekeepers and struggle to keep our clothes from turning into rags. Never ever ever finding love. Never knowing the joy of children. Dying alone. How can you say that you took me away from my dream, when _this is my dream_?"

He's stunned. I've actually made Peeta Mellark speechless. I deserve some kind of trophy. I smirk.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks sheepishly.

"With every beat of my heart, every fiber of my soul, with everything that I am, yes I do. I wouldn't lie to you about this, Peeta. I hope you know that I would never lie to you."

His smile is so huge that I'm sure his cheeks will hurt tomorrow. There's my Peeta.

He leans down and our lips meet, and it's an emotionally driven kiss. When we part, we lean our foreheads together and lightly rub noses.

"I love you more than baking," he whispers.

"I love you more than hunting," I whisper back.

We both chuckle. I settle back down into my previous spot and find his hand again. His other hand wraps around me, settling on my bare lower back. Oh, yeah, we're still naked. Obviously.

"Peeta?" I ask after a couple minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Um, if I had married Gale," it cause bile to rise in my throat even saying the words, and I have to pause for a moment. He understands. "If I had married Gale, what would you have done?"

"What do you mean, what would I have done?" He asks for clarification.

"Would you have gotten married, tried to break us up, move out of 12, what?"

"Honestly?" He asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, honestly."

He sighs. He's not sure if I'm going to like his answer.

"I would have died alone," he mumbles.

"Peeta! No! Don't say that!"

"You wanted the truth, Kat. That's the god's honest truth."

"How?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Do you really not know?" I have an idea, but I want to hear him say it, so I shake my head. He sighs again. "I told you, Katniss, you were always the only girl for me. If you had married anybody else, I would have been happy if I could see that you were genuinely happy. I love you so much that I was willing to let you go because your happiness means more to me than my own. It always has. Why do you think I never talked to you when you were around Gale? You were happy. A Katniss Everdeen smile used to be a rare thing, and Gale could get them out of you. I hated him for it, but I respected him for making you happy. So, if you had married another man, I might have seen other women, who knows? But I never would have fallen in love, I certainly never would have married or had kids, and-"

He stops mid-sentence, not wanting to finish his thought.

"And what?" I prompt.

"Don't worry about it," he tries to wave it off. This gets me even more concerned.

"And what?" I ask a little more forcefully.

"Katniss, I said don't worry about it."

"Peeta Mellark, if you love me, you will finish your sentence," I pout at him, giving him my best wide sad eyes. I see him breaking. He knows when I break out the 'if you love me' card, I'm deadly serious, and since he does love me, he always complies.

"You're going to be mad," he informs me.

"No I won't," I assure him.

"Trust me, Kat, I know you, and you'll be angry with me," he says quietly.

"Peeta, please just tell me. It's hard for me to get angry with you when we're naked in bed and we just had mind-blowing sex. I promise I won't get too angry, okay?" I try to appease him.

"I'll tell you if you promise that no matter what, after I tell you, you tell me you love me and kiss me," he begs.

"Really?" I smile.

He nods.

"Katniss, this is really hard for me, and I need to know that you love me, especially if I'm going to finish that thought," he says sadly. It breaks my heart. I thought he was joking.

"I promise, Peeta. No matter what, the first words out of my mouth will be 'I love you' and the next thing my lips will do is kiss you."

He looks relieved, but then realizes he has to tell me now. I see his tension level skyrocket, so I kiss his chest to try and calm him down.

"Here goes nothing," he mutters.

He takes a few more moments before he finally speaks, so softly I strain to hear it.

"I never would have married, or had kids, and I definitely would never have been happy."

Oh my god. This absolutely breaks my heart into tiny little pieces. Why would he ever think this would make me angry?

"I love you," I tell him, looking him straight in the eye. Before he has time to think or even respond, I lock my lips to his and kiss him with as much love as I can muster in my heart. He responds, and when we part, we're both panting.

"I love you too," he whispers. "Thank you." I nod.

I settle back down and ponder how to respond.

"You really mean that?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have had a life with the girl I love."

Is it really that simple for him?

"But Peeta, if I was married to another man, I would've wanted you to be happy!"

He laughs.

"Why is that funny?" I demand.

"Katniss, before the Reaping, we had one interaction where we didn't even speak. If neither of us ended up in the Games, I'm pretty sure I never would have worked up the nerve to talk to you. So I can safely say that if you married another man, my happiness wouldn't have even been remotely on your radar."

He says it so easily, so casually, that it's hard not believe. Again, it just makes me incredibly sad, and I feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks gently. "Oh, Katniss, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry."

"Stop apologizing," I tell him through my tears. "Please."

"If you tell me what made you cry," he appeals. I nod and we wait until I'm calm enough to speak rationally again.

"The thought of not being here with you, of never even thinking about you. Never feeling the warmth of your arms around me, or the fireworks of your kisses. Never meeting our children. Never having the ecstasy of you inside of me. It tears me up inside, Peeta, it tears my heart apart just thinking about it. How close we came to that. How if just one thing hadn't gone our way, one or both of us would be dead or alone."

"Oh, Kat," now he's sobbing. Great. We're quite a pair. "But Katniss, don't you see? Everything did go our way. The two of us went into the Games, and for seventy-three years only one Tribute came out. But not you and me. We both came out. And that's because of _you_, my incredible wife. You might've picked a different tree to climb up when you were running from the Careers and me, and that tree might've not had a tracker-jacker nest. But the tree you picked certainly did. You could have easily walked right by me on that riverbed. I was in and out of consciousness for days before that. But you didn't. You found me. You could have missed Cato's hand and shot me with that arrow. But you didn't. Because you have impeccable aim, and I knew that. One of us could have swallowed a single one of those berries, but we didn't. And now, we're here. You and me. The world has tried, and will keep trying, to rip us apart Katniss. And we'll keep giving the world the middle finger. We'll take whatever plans the world has for us and rip apart the blueprints. It's like you said this morning, Kat. Nobody writes our story but us."

Wow. I'm – I'm stunned. I honestly don't know what to say.

"Together," I whisper. He nods.

"Together."

We're silent for a few more minutes, but it's a comfortable silence. There's no tension whatsoever.

"Katniss, as long as we're airing things out, can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course," I nod and smile.

"Can you tell me about how you realized you love me? You've told me that you figured it out in the cave, but you didn't go into detail."

I think about it for a moment. I guess I've never really explored that even in my own head. It's a complicated question, but if he wants to know, I'm certainly going to try and answer it. He takes my pause for hesitation, of course.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that," he mumbles.

"No, I will," I assure him. "I was just – organizing my thought process. Give me a minute, please."

He nods and stays silent.

"It's – It's – Peeta honestly, I've never even explored the process in my head before, so I'm speaking completely from the heart here." He nods slightly with understanding, so I continue. "I have no idea when I started having feelings for you. Maybe it was when you threw me the bread. Maybe it was before that, because I had noticed you for years. I saw you through the window every time I came to the bakery, and I remember wishing you would come out and talk to me for some reason. Maybe it happened during the Games, but I've thought about that, and I know I had some kind of feelings for you before the Reaping."

"How do you know that?" He asks softly.

"That one's easy. Because when Effie called out your name as the male Tribute, I wanted to break down, cry, scream, anything. I thought my heart had stopped. If I hadn't already volunteered, I would have tried to volunteer for you."

"Wait, really? I was looking at you and you were completely stoic."

"I know. You know better than anyone how good I am at hiding my emotions. I've been so open with them for so long now that it's easy for both of us to forget that."

"Is that why you were so mean to me at the beginning?"

"That was a huge part of it, yes. I didn't want to get to know you better, because deep down I knew I had some kind of feelings for you, and if we got any closer, and I had to watch you die, it would have been that much harder. And I know how selfish that is now, Peeta, and it makes me ashamed of myself. It was also because somehow I had convinced myself that you were going to do anything you could to get home, because that was my mentality. I went in thinking every Tribute for themselves."

"Do you know now that wasn't what I was doing?" He asks shyly.

"Of course," I nod. "I know that you would have sacrificed yourself in a second. I know if I hadn't pulled out those berries, you would have found a knife and tried to kill yourself."

He nods sadly, guilt all over his face.

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Actually, it makes me love you all the more. It proves that you truly are my soul mate, that you believed my life outweighed your own."

He smiles a little at that.

"But getting back to your original question. When I saw you with the Careers, I misunderstood, like I've told you. I was so incredibly angry, and now I know that's because I had feelings for you. I didn't want to believe you were cruel and sadistic like them. I wanted to believe you were the sweet innocent boy who threw me bread because I needed it. Then, when I dropped the nest on you, you immediately, without a second thought, risked your own life to scream at me to get out of there, then fought Cato to give me time to get away. I thought that I had hallucinated that until I woke up and thought about it for a while. That's when I realized what you were really doing all along – protecting me. It made me feel horrible for thinking of you the way I did, and treating you the way I did."

"It's okay, Katniss, I didn't tell you what I was doing."

"Ha. Because you know I wouldn't have let you," I retort.

"Yeah, that's true," he whispers. I smirk triumphantly.

"I think it's also why I got so angry at your after your interview with Caesar when you confessed. I was so confused, then you seemed so sure about your love. It made me angry that you had it all figured out while my mind was a complete jumble of random thoughts. To be completely honest, at first I didn't want to have feelings for you. I know how terrible that sounds, but you have to remember I was a different person then. I didn't believe true love existed. Then we went into the Arena, and everything changed."

"I thought you were pissed because I forced us into the whole act."

"No, that wasn't it. I knew the star-crossed lovers thing would help us, that was obvious. And it did lead to this, so I could never be mad at you for that."

"A'int that the truth," he smiles. I lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I still haven't answered your question though, Peeta. We keep getting sidetracked." He stays silent, his permission for me to continue. "I remember after Rue died, I was sitting against a fallen tree, in complete despair. She had told me you were alive, but I honestly didn't know at that point. I didn't know if you were injured or captured or on the brink of death, and it was killing me. I don't know what I was planning to do. I was so torn up by Rue's death that all I could do was sit and cry. Then they made the announcement about the District partners being able to win. That lifted my heart, made it soar. It gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, we could get out of there. When I accepted that there was a chance that I wouldn't have to see you die, that maybe there would be a life outside of the Arena for you and me, that's when my feelings started to sort out. Then came the cave. Honestly, at first, everything that happened in the beginning of our time in there made me so much more confused. I knew that for the cameras we had to act in love, but by then I knew it wasn't an act on your part. It made me feel so guilty. I hated it, Peeta, I hated it so much. Then you were sleeping and I was watching over you. I asked myself why I hated it so much. I shouldn't care. I was surviving, and that's all that matters. At least, that's what I tried to tell myself. Then I had my 'epiphany', the moment you painted so beautifully. That's when I admitted that I cared so much because I was in love with you. That the reason I got so angry when you were with the Careers was because I felt betrayed, not by my District partner, but by someone I loved. That I went and found you by that river because I wanted to be with you no matter what, not just to use you to get out of the Arena. That I tricked you and went to the Feast not because if you died it would have been harder for me to win, but because I couldn't stand to see you in pain. That's the real reason I threw down my bow. If one of us wasn't leaving that Arena, then both of us weren't leaving that Arena. I'm sorry it took me so long, but that's when I figured out that I'm in love with you."

"Wow, that was some speech Mrs. Mellark," he teases.

"Thanks, Mr. Mellark. My husband has been teaching me how to express my feelings." He smiles proudly at that.

"And please don't be sorry, Katniss. To be honest, I always thought you falling in love with me was a pipe dream, that it would never happen. That's why, the night you came over and admitted you lied, I was so wary. I thought at first you were playing some kind of cruel joke or teasing me. Then I looked into your eyes and I saw the very real pain you were in. The emotions racking through you. So please, never apologize for when you fell in love with me. For you and me, that's one of the most important moments of our lives."

"You're right," I admit. "That cave sure means a lot to our relationship. Both our first fake kiss, both our first real kiss, I realized that I'm in love with you, you admitted you fell for me when were kids, and the first time we slept together."

"Wow, I never put all those things together. That's amazing."

"Peeta, do you realize that since that night I showed up on your porch and we started dating, we've slept in the same bed every single night?" I ask.

"Really?" I nod. He thinks about it for a moment.

"Yeah. And if you hadn't come home early from the Capitol, our streak would've been broken. I remember you saying it was because you didn't want to sleep in a bed without me. It's like you knew, but you didn't." I explain. His eyes light up.

"You're right Kat!"

"Peeta, I want us to make a promise right now," I tell him. He nods that he's in. "I want us to vow, to promise, that every night for the rest of our lives we will sleep in the same bed. I don't care if we're in the middle of a fight or one of us is sick. I don't care if we're sleeping in a tiny twin bed or in a tent. Every. Single. Night. Forever."

"That's a promise that I will enjoy keeping, Katniss. Sleeping next to you, just having your presence next to me, is the most soothing thing there is."

"Me too," I agree. "So we both vow?" He nods. "Kiss on it?"

He smiles wide. I lean up and we seal our promise with a sweet kiss, whispering words of love against each other's lips.

Just then, as if it was timed, both our babies start crying over the monitor.

"Again with the timing," I mutter. Peeta laughs.

"Come on, let's both go," he smiles.

We get out of bed and pull on some clothes. I throw on one of Peeta's t-shirts and pull on my panties. He just pulls on some sweats. We walk to the nursery and both of them need to be changed, and we end up getting into a race to see who can finish first. I win. Peeta sulks. Then I have to feed both of them, and I scold Peeta for staring at least fifteen times. But every time, a few seconds later, I catch him staring at my boobs. I roll my eyes and eventually let him off the hook. It's not as soon as we get back to the bedroom, he's going to get to play with them as much as his little heart desires.

We realize that we'd been talking for a long time, and the sun is already down. We put the twins down, as both of them are back asleep after they've eaten their fill. We quickly go downstairs and just grab some cheese buns, eating them fast. We didn't agree to, we just both did.

When we've eaten, we head back to our bedroom.

"Let's take a bath," I suggest.

"I'm in," Peeta smiles wide.

We strip and make our way to the tub. Peeta turns the faucet on and it starts to fill up.

"Sit," I command, pointing to the edge of the tub. He complies.

I kneel down in front of him and gently remove his prosthetic. I can easily see it's red and swollen from all of our – cough – activities.

"Peeta, why didn't you tell me? Was it hurting?" I ask frantically.

"It's okay, Kat. It hurt a little, but what we were doing was way more worth it," he smirks. I can't really argue with that, now can I?

I gently wash and massage it, and I can tell it's helping him a lot from his facial expression. When I finish my regular routine, the tub's just about ready. Peeta starts to turn, but stop him firmly. He gives me a questioning look and I just hold up one finger. I bend down and kiss every single inch of his stump. Every piece of skin that I just washed and massaged is gently touched by my lips.

When I look back up at Peeta, he has a single tear running down his cheek.

We don't speak, it would ruin the moment. Instead, we get in the bath. Peeta gets in first and backs up against the opposite side of the faucet. I get in and settle on his lap, my back against his chest. My head angles to the right a little so our cheeks are right next to each other.

"This is nice," I mumble happily.

"Definitely. I have my gorgeous wife naked on top of me. How could I ever argue?"

Of course, he makes me blush crimson red. He kisses my cheek sweetly.

We spend a long time just soaking, kissing, flirting, and talking about anything and everything. We laugh and giggle, but never even get near an argument. We know this is one of our last nights of peace for god knows how long, and we both know not to ruin it. In actuality, I have an idea to make it better.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?" He whispers in my ear.

"Can you – um – can we – uh – let's have sex," I end up blurting out, gasping when I do.

He just laughs softly.

"You know, for someone as – vocal – as you are in bed, you get so shy half the time when you ask, why is that?"

I just shrug.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not like I think you'll say no, but I think somehow it still embarrasses me a little."

"That's okay," he assures.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well can we have sex?" I ask with a grin.

"Of course," he smiles and kisses my ear. "How would my baby like to do it this time?" He asks, ever the gentlemen.

I put my finger to my chin and ponder. He chuckles.

"Well, let's see. There's always the standard girl-on-top. That might be our best option given the space restriction. Then there's girl-on-top facing backwards. We've only done that a few times. There's always missionary, but I'm not sure how well that would work in this here tub." Where'd my embarrassment go off to? Huh? I can't believe I just said those things. Well, yes I can. But still!

"Wow, that was, um, well, that was hot," Peeta mutters. I giggle.

"We're going girl-on-top," I inform him. "I want to look in your eye when you're inside me."

"I'm good with that," he grins.

Without another word, we both start shifting and moving, and pretty soon I'm straddling him. I reach down under the water and grasp his already hard erection, sliding my hand up and down a few times. He moans. Before I let him enter me, I reach further down and grasp his sac. He groans even louder as I slowly, gently, massage.

"Peeta?" I ask softly while I continue my hand's work.

"Kat," he barely ekes out.

"What does it feel like when you come inside me?" I shyly ask.

His eyes, which had been closed, snap open widely. He looks at me and can see that I'm serious, even thought I'm biting my bottom lip out of shyness.

"It feels like fireworks going off in my body. It feels like my life is complete, that it couldn't possibly get any better than that exact moment. It feels like the two of us melt into one, that our mutual orgasms fuse us together. It's – it's – Katniss, it's the best feeling in the world. When you tell me to come inside you, it's the greatest thing you could ever ask. Besides 'marry me', of course. But, seriously. I mean, not only does it obviously drive me up the wall when you whisper those words, but when you let me do that, it's so magical. It's indescribable, really, but I tried."

"I love it too," I tell him honestly. I'm still massaging his sac slowly. "I can feel your warm release filling me up, and it feels like you've become a part of me. When we decide to have more children, it will be even more amazing, because I know that when you come inside me, we might be creating life together. It's – well – you're right, it's indescribable."

"Yes, it certainly is," he mumbles happily.

"Well, let's stop talking about and get there, shall we?" I suggest. He nods enthusiastically. I giggle.

I shift my body and release his sac, grasping him again in my hand. As I slowly lower myself, I guide him into me, both of us moaning softly. The first few thrusts I go slowly, taking his entire length and then almost letting it come back out before I descend again. Soon, though, we start to build up our speed. He has one hand gripping my breast, and the other between my legs, helping me along. I have one hand on his chest and the other tangled in his hair, gripping it for balance.

"Ohhh, Peeta, don't stop baby. I'm going to come. Oh I'm coming….." I groan. He smiles and doesn't stop for a second.

Over the months, our stamina has steadily grown. Peeta says that if I don't come at least twice before he does, we have done something wrong. Well, we certainly did everything right, because I come twice more before he's even close to his release.

"Peeta are you almost there?" I ask, burying him inside me and then moving around in circles on his lap, making him moan loudly.

"If you keep doing that I won't last much longer," he tells me honestly. I smirk.

"What if I do….this?"

With that, I quickly slide off, take a deep breath, dive below the water, and suck down his entire length. I slide it in and out of my mouth five times before I come back up for air. Instead of recovering or taking a break, I immediately straddle him and guide him back into me.

"Kat, I'm almost there," he moans. "Don't stop, please don't stop," he begs.

I can see him inching closer, and I reach down and grasp his sac again as I keep thrusting, trying to coax him into coming.

"Oh, baby, that's unfair," he mumbles when he feels my hand. I smirk and quicken my pace with my hand and my thrusting.

"Almost there?" I ask, teasingly.

He just nods, unable to form words. I know he's right on the brink, so I start whispering to him, which he absolutely loves.

"Do it, baby. Come inside me. Fill me up with your warmth. I want to feel you. I need to feel you come inside me, Peeta. Let it go, baby, let it all go. I love you, I love you so much."

Then I feel him come, and it makes both our bodies shudder. I make sure he's buried as far as possible inside me when he does, maximizing both our pleasure. I lift a couple inches at most and thrust back down a few times, coaxing all of his come out of him. He moans and groans my name, making me smile.

Finally I can feel he's given me his entire load. I keep him inside me as I collapse onto Peeta, kissing him soundly, then tucking my head under his chin.

"That was amazing," I whisper.

"No, you were amazing," he counters. "Thank your for letting me do that," he says sheepishly, like he's embarrassed.

"Peeta, honey," I say, raising my head to look at him. "You can do that every single time we have sex, baby. I love it as much as you do, if not more?"

"Really?" His face lights up like I just gave him the best present ever.

"Really," I nod my confirmation.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me, and kisses me, and kisses me. I laugh against his lips.

"I love you, Katniss. Not just because of that, well partly, but I really do truly love you."

"I love you too, Peeta. Truly. Especially when you make me come like that," I smirk saucily.

"Always," he smiles.

"Forever," I smile back.

**A/N: After re-reading this chapter, I realized that there were two night that Katniss spent at the Healer's. But, when I thought about it, Peeta never left her side and slept with his head on the bed. So let's say they technically slept in/on the same bed for those two night, and on the third, Katniss made Peeta get in the bed with her. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. **

**Look at that cool box down there! Oh, it's just the review box. But still! Ha, had to do it at least ONCE. **


	35. Mellark Family Outing

**A/N: Okay, **_**guys**_**. I'm not too happy with you today. Last night I wrote almost 7,000 words, and I got TWO reviews. TWO. I've been writing two, sometimes three chapters a day, and reviews are what keeps me going. It's the only way for me to know that you're enjoying the story, that you want me to keep going. I have over 80 followers, so logically I should get more than two reviews. Thanks go out to Kelly and Destined627 for writing reviews for chapter 34. I appreciate it. **

**I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I know I probably do. It just made me a little frustrated. I love writing, I really do, but I'm not going to keep doing it if nobody's reading it. I really don't care if you just write me one word, like 'great' or 'awesome' or 'you suck'. It doesn't take that long, and it really helps me out. Thanks. Sorry for yelling. I got angry. **

**Either way, here's the next chapter. It's mostly talking again, as we get closer and closer to the Quell, which will involved more action and drama. Enjoy! And please, review. **

_Morning. Two Days Before Quell Reaping_

I hear the soft exhales of Peeta's breath as I revel in the peaceful silence of the predawn. I just got back into bed after feeding the twins and putting them back down. I crawled back into Peeta and he automatically wrapped his arms around me, bringing me as close as possible. I love how he does that even in his sleep.

Even though everything right now is peaceful and serene, my mind is going a hundred miles an hour. I can't stop fleshing out a million different scenarios in my head. There are so many possible outcomes to so many different situations. We really have no idea what we'll be doing in a month – and the thought of that scares me. Why can't I just live a normal life with Peeta and our family? Why does this country have to be so screwed up that they need two seventeen year olds to help lead a rebellion?

"You're doing it again," I hear Peeta whisper.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Thinking loudly," he points out with a smile. I smile back.

"Sorry."

He sighs.

"You and I really need to work on our unnecessary apologizing."

"Um – okay," I'd really wanted to say 'sorry', but that would have been –ironic – to say the least.

He chuckles.

"You were going to say 'sorry', weren't you?"

Damn he knows me too well. I just shyly nod.

"Well what are you thinking about Katniss?" He thankfully changes the subject, but I'm not sure if I want to get into another long conversation about my fears.

"Everything," I keep it vague.

"Oh, of course," he says sarcastically. "Everything. Well, in that case, I'd have to say that my favorite time of year is the winter. Why, you ask? Because when the District is blanketed in a beautiful quilt of untouched snow, it reminds me of a clean slate. Like anything is possible. It's like a blank canvas to me. It's so incredibly pure."

"What? Winter? What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Heck if I know," he shrugs. "You decided to keep your answer vague, so I just started talking about the first thing that popped into my head. You did say 'everything' and my answer is certainly covered by that."

"That's true," I admit quietly. "I'm thinking about the future again."

"You're scared?" He whispers.

"Petrified," I concede.

"Me too," he tells me somberly.

"Why?"

"Probably the same reason you are," he explains. "We have no idea what's in store for us. When we get on that train to the Capitol in two days, we have no idea when the next time we'll be in this bed will be. The next time our children see their home. The next time we can go out to the woods or take the kids to the lake. It's terrifying, Kat. It scares me to the core that we have lost so much control over the direction of our lives."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I affirm. "I don't want to feel like we're not in control, Peeta. We need to be for us to take care of our family. We can't let anybody else dictate how we live our lives, but I'm scared that's exactly what's going to happen in 13."

"I feel like I've failed our family," he whispers sadly.

"What? Why, Peeta?"

"Because as their father, I feel like I should always be able to protect them, to help them decide the direction of their lives. But I've agreed to help this rebellion, and now we have no idea what's ahead. I'm so sorry, Katniss. I failed you and our twins."

"Oh, honey, you haven't failed us," I try to console him. He's getting emotional. I rest my left hand on his cheek. "Peeta, you and I talked about this before we agreed to help. We know this is the only way for our children to grow up in a free, peaceful country. Remember, we said we'd do _anything_ to prevent them from getting Reaped? Right now, this is the only way. And we're going to get through it, _together_. So, if you fail, I fail."

He takes a few moments to digest what I've said. I can see him turning it over in his mind, coming to terms with it. One thing I've learned about my husband is that it's hard for him to share the blame, especially with me, if he's convinced himself he's at fault already.

"Peeta," I continue, "I know how hard it is for you to get rid of your guilt. I suffer from the same exact issue. What I'm saying is that you don't need to feel guilty in the first place. We're doing this for them, for our children. We knew we'd have to make some sacrifices. But in the end, it'll be worth it, right?"

He's silent for a few moments before he speaks.

"Yes, it will be worth it," he says quietly. "Thanks, Katniss."

"Anytime," I smile.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks, obviously in a better mood.

"Hmmm," I ponder. "I don't know. Take the twins outside, around town? We only have two days left here."

"Yeah, that sounds great," he smiles. "I'll go get breakfast going, do you want to get the twins up and ready?"

"Sounds good. We'll meet you downstairs."

Before we get out of bed, I lean up to kiss him sweetly.

We eat a simple but delicious breakfast of cheese buns and scrambled eggs. The twins are in a great mood this morning, laughing and grinning at us for doing just about anything. Peeta's making funny faces at them, and I'm scolding him for spitting his food out of his mouth. Of course, he puts his face right next to our babies to try and make me feel bad.

"Aww, mommy, please don't get mad!" He whines with a fake pout. "We're sawwwy, mommy!"

I try to keep up my scowl but I just can't do it, and burst out into laughter. We're all laughing hysterically, and I know it's going to be a great day.

We put the twins in their stroller and I lace my boots up. I have on jeans and a black tee, while Peeta has on jeans and a white tee. Peeta grabs the diaper bag and slings it over the back of the stroller.

"Where too, Mrs. Mellark?" He asks as we turn onto the street.

I shrug.

"Wherever we end up?" I ask like a question.

"I'm good with that," he smiles.

So, we just start walking. We talk, point things out to the twins, and laugh throughout. We stop often and pull the twins out of their strollers, just wanting to hold them and show them something or be close to them. We've both gotten so used to their weights on our chests, hearing their tiny little heartbeats.

Somehow we end up at the Hob, and we make a mutual silent decision to go inside. As soon as we do, I'm regretting that decision.

When we walk in, everybody stops what they're doing and their conversations and turns to look at us. Half of them have confused faces, the other half have questioning faces. I'm not sure what either of them means.

"Um, good morning?" I throw out.

Silence.

"Honey, what is going on?" Peeta mutters under his breath so only I can hear.

"I have no idea," I mutter back.

"Let's get out of hear," he suggests. I agree.

As we turn to leave, Greasy Sae comes up to us.

"Where are you going, Katniss?" She asks.

"Um, we were just going to continue our walk," I tell her with a plastered smile.

"But you just got here!" She exclaims.

"Sae, didn't you see how everyone looked at us? It's okay, we'll just go," I explain.

"That's just because of how famous you two are. It's not that they don't like you or anything. Plus you brought the babies. All of Panem has been wondering about these two beautiful twins," she looks down longingly at our children.

"Really?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, I think they were just stunned to see you here. Usually it's just you with some game, and when you got later in your pregnancy you stopped coming. So we haven't seen you in a while. I think everyone would like it if you stayed for a bit and walked around."

"Um, okay," I smile. I feel Peeta squeeze my hand, letting me know he's okay with it too.

We follow Sae as she makes her way around the Hob. It seems like she was right, because when we actually start talking to the people, they're all mostly thrilled to see us. Some are obviously in awe and nervous to be around us, and although it's understandable, I wish it wasn't so. Before the Games I was just another Seam girl who would trade her Game here. Now, when I come, it's like a celebrity visit. I'm actually surprised nobody's asked for our autographs yet.

Obviously, the twins make the biggest splash. The women especially are delighted to meet them, and tell us how beautiful they are (as if we didn't know, right?). We must have said both their names a hundred times after people asked. After about a half hour of making our rounds, we decide to head out.

When we finally make it to the door, we hear a huge chorused "goodbye!" from behind us. Well, that was…..interesting.

We walk into the town square, and it's bustling with activity in the mid-morning sun. Peeta leads us over to a bench near one of the walls and we sit down, each taking one our children in our arms. I have Josh and he has Eve. We just quietly sit, holding hands, watching the people of 12 go about their business. It's relaxing.

Every once in a while, some one stops in front of us and comments on the kids, or wishes us luck at the Quell. Nobody really talks about the rule changes. Peeta and I avoid it too – it's far too emotionally distressing, and we know we'll be dealing with all day and all night come two days' time.

"Peeta! Katniss!" I hear Delly's upbeat voice as she and Madge make their way to us. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Delly," Peeta smiles. "Hi Madge."

"Hey Mellark family," Madge grins. "Family outing?"

"Something like that," I smile down at Josh. "We just want them to spend as much time here as possible before we leave for the Capitol."

"That's so sweet," Delly swoons. I can tell she wants kids someday. It's obvious in the way she looks at our kids and at me being a mother. However, even though Delly has become a good friend of mine, she always has something in her gaze when she looks at Peeta. I've tried to decipher it, but I can't. I haven't brought it up to Peeta – yet.

"Well, we were on our way to the store, so we'll see you four later!" Madge says as they go on their way. We say goodbye and settle back down.

"Why were you staring at Delly?" Peeta suddenly asks. Uh oh. He noticed.

"What do you mean?" I try to deflect by looking at Josh.

He just laughs.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're a horrible liar before you believe it? And didn't you just yesterday tell me you'd never lie to me?" He doesn't say it angrily, it's light and teasing. I know he's not mad. I know he knows I meant lying about emotions and feelings, not white lies we joke around with.

"Fine," I huff and blow my bangs out. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"So, tell me, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Why does Delly look at you like that?" I blurt out.

"Like what?" He asks genuinely.

"You can be so blind, honey," I tell him honestly.

"Isn't that a good thing if I don't see other women?"

He has a point there.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but you should at least be able to tell when they're looking at you like _that_," I explain.

"Like what?" He repeats.

"Like Sarah and Scarlet look at you!" I almost yell, then cover my mouth with my hand.

"Wait, what are you saying?" He asks.

"I've noticed it for months, Peeta," I admit. "She always gives you this look, almost like wistfulness. Sometimes I catch her just outright staring at you."

He sighs and rubs my hand with his thumb.

"Delly had a crush on me for years," he quietly tells me.

"What!?" I react. "Sorry, what?" I say more restrained.

"She used to come by the bakery every day and talk to me, and when we got older, it was obvious she was flirting. My brothers gave me hell for it. She tried to come see me in the Justice Building after the Reaping but they wouldn't let her in or something."

"Wait, really? Every day?" I feel my jealousy flaring up.

"Yeah," he nods. "Wait, Katniss, are you – you don't – oh, honey."

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing ever happened with me and Delly," he says simply. "I can't believe I actually have to say that, but it's the truth."

"What do you mean you can't believe you have to say that? You asked me about Gale, didn't you?" I throw back.

He sighs again.

"Yes, I did, but that was before we were dating, before we were married, and before we had kids!" He retorts, obviously frustrated.

I take a moment so I don't blurt out or yell something I'd regret.

"Did you ever like her?" I ask quietly. He looks at me like I'm batshit crazy.

"No, Katniss. I was in love with you," he reminds me.

"Peeta, you seriously never felt _anything_ for her? She was there every day, and I wasn't. Somehow that's just not believable."

"Well believe it," he says forcefully. I can tell he's getting tired of me questioning him. "She was obvious, she was kind of rude, and could never take a hint. I never led her on, never gave her any indication I even remotely felt the same way. I must've told her a thousand times I only wanted to be friends."

"Is that the whole story?" I whisper.

I hear him inhale and exhale a deep breath.

"No," he says, barely audible.

My heart clenches and starts racing. I feel my grip on his hand loosen and I unknowingly try to slip it out of his, but he keeps a firm hold on it. I silently thank him.

"After you lied to me, she came to see me," he admits.

"And?" I prompt.

"Kat, I don't know about this," he says, genuinely distressed.

"Peeta, it's okay," I assure him. "I broke your heart. I know you were hurting. I'm not going to get mad, I just want to know."

That's not completely truthful. If he admits that something happened, I have no idea how I'll react. I know that's completely unfair, considering at that time he believed I'd never had any feelings for him, but it still hurts me deeply. Of course, he knows all that without asking.

"She spent a few hours just talking with me," he begins. "I told her about the Games, and about you and me, and about how you told me none of it was real. I told her how you shattered my heart." I feel all that shame, guilt and remorse bubble right back to the surface, and I can feel the tears coming. "She, of course, told me exactly what I wanted to hear at the time."

"What was that?" I ask, my voice wavering.

"Kat, honey, don't cry," he pleads. "Please don't cry."

I realize we're in public, but I don't care. Hearing about another woman, even if she is my friend, comforting my husband is tearing me up. That's supposed to be my job, and wasn't there for him.

He slips his hand from mine and wipes my tears gently with his thumb, leans in and gives me a gentle peck on the lips, then grabs my hand again. I grip his hand tightly.

"She told me you used me to get home. That none of it was real. That you kissed me for the sponsors. That you never intended to commit suicide, you were going to wait until I swallowed the berries then spit yours out to win. She told me I had to get over you, move past you, that you weren't worth all the pain and suffering I was putting myself through."

I find myself looking at my shoes. Hearing about what he believed, what I made him believe, is simply making me feel like the worst person in the world.

"I'm a terrible wife," I mutter.

"Don't say that," he whispers. "Never say that."

"Why not? It's the truth! I did that to you, Peeta. I made you believe that. Why? Selfishness. I made you hurt so badly. I broke your heart, shattered it, and I couldn't even muster up the courage to talk to you for two weeks! Why did you ever take me back?" I sob.

"Oh, baby," he sighs. "It's not like that at all."

"How is it not like that, Peeta?" I snap.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't take you back? That even after you lied to me, broke my heart and stomped on it, made me think it wasn't real, made me think you'd used me, that I wouldn't be able to see past that? To understand why you did it? To understand that it really wasn't about me, but it was about you?"

"You really understood all that?" I ask meekly.

"Of course, Katniss. That night when you came over, you were so emotional, so wrapped up in your own head, that I knew something was fundamentally wrong. When you explained why you had done what you did, it all made sense."

"What do you mean?" I ask him to explain.

"You think so lowly of yourself, Kat." I'm about to protest when he cuts me off. "Don't. You've changed, a lot, but back then, you always thought of yourself as beneath everyone. You didn't think you were good enough for me, so you didn't give us a chance to begin with. You didn't think that I would want to be with you. Even now, you can't see that you are such a great mother, such a great wife, such a great friend. I don't know why you have such low self-esteem, honey. You are so amazing. You're perfect to me."

"I always thought nobody would want to be with me," I mumble.

He just laughs. Loudly. I can't help but join in. The twins smile up at us from their spots wrapped up in our embraces.

"That's absurd, Katniss," he chuckles. "Didn't I literally get beaten to a pulp because another guy wanted you that bad?"

I nod sadly, remembering spending days at his bedside nursing him back to health.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he says quietly. "I just want you to understand that you are beautiful, you are desirable. You are even more beautiful on the inside than the outside."

I scoff disbelievingly.

"It's true," he continues. "You are so incredibly complicated, but also frustratingly simple. Like take our sex life for example – sometimes you are so shy you can barely say the words, other times you simply shove me up against a wall and literally tear my clothes off."

I blush deeply and he kisses my cheek lovingly.

"But I love that about you, Katniss. I love that you're so hard to predict. It makes every day with you an adventure, something new for us to experience. So, please, I want you to try to start seeing yourself like I see you."

"I don't know," I mutter.

"Please, Kat, for me," he begs.

"I'll try," I whisper. He beams at me and gives me a kiss on the lips. I want to deepen it but he pulls away, and I whimper.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," he tells me sincerely.

"I still don't like how Delly looks at you," I point at him.

"Honey, it's nothing," he tries to appease.

"So what happened after this talk you had with her?" I ask. He did never finish his story. As usual, we got sidetracked and went off on some crazy tangent. It's why our talks sometimes take hours. Last week, we spent all night talking because I'd asked him what he thought was my most beautiful feature.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, looking away from me momentarily.

"She tried to kiss me," he admits quietly.

"She did what!" Now I'm pissed. Really pissed.

"We were on the couch, and I was purposely staying away from her, but as we talked she kept inching closer and closer. Then she leaned in to kiss me."

"And?" I demand.

Silence. He won't look at me.

"Peeta, did you kiss Delly?" I ask, frantic.

"No," he whispers. I feel relieved.

"Then what's wrong?" I want to know.

"At the time, I kind of wanted to," he admits sadly.

I don't know how to react. I shouldn't be mad. We weren't together and in his mind, I wanted nothing to do with him. But, the thought of Peeta wanting another girls lips on his makes me furious.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he looks down at his feet. He sounds so terribly sad.

"It's okay, Peeta," is my automatic reply. I'm not sure if it is, but when I see him hurting, I have to help.

"No, it's not. I betrayed you."

"No you didn't. I betrayed you, Peeta, and you had every right to want other girls. I told you to move on, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but Katniss, I was in love with you. I shouldn't have even thought about it," he tries.

I shake my head.

"It's completely understandable, Peeta. I'm not mad at you at all. I'm mad at her for trying to take advantage of you while you were so vulnerable."

He nods, but I can tell he's not convinced.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" I ask.

"I thought about you," he admits.

"What do you mean?"

"When I wanted to kiss her, I thought about us kissing. About the warmth of your lips. About what it made me feel. How all I wanted was for you to keep kissing me. I didn't care if I died, as long as I got to taste your lips once more."

"So don't you see, you didn't betray me. Actually, the opposite. Your love for me conquered what your impulses were telling you."

"I guess you're right," he mumbles. I know he has to internalize it, so I drop it for the time being.

"How did she react?" I ask, moving on.

"Trouble in paradise?" I hear a voice in front of us.

Peeta and I both snap our heads up and see Scarlet standing two feet in front of us, arms crossed, smirking.

"Go away," Peeta says. "We're having a conversation."

"Sounds more like a spat," she says, glaring at me.

"Go away," I repeat. "We're with our kids, Scarlet."

"Did she cheat on you, Peeta?" Scarlet asks sweetly.

I've had enough, so I take action. I bring my right foot back as far as I can sitting on the bench, and swing it forward hard. It connects with her shin and I can hear the bone breaking. She instantly screeches in pain, and Peeta and I cover the twins' ears.

Everyone around us is now staring, silent. I scowl at all of them, but the don't move.

"Accident," I say loudly. "Show's over."

They shrug and keep moving.

"You'll pay for this Catpiss," she snarls.

I roll my eyes.

"Heard it all before. Bye, Scarlet."

She limps away muttering profanities, swearing her revenge. Peeta and I chuckle.

"Where were we?" Peeta asks.

"Delly's reaction," I remind.

"Ah, of course. At first she thought I didn't understand, so she said she wanted to kiss me. I told her I couldn't. She got confused and thought that meant I didn't think she was pretty. I told her that had nothing to do with it, that I just couldn't. She demanded an explanation."

"What did you say?"

"The truth."

"Which is?" I prompt.

"That I'm in love with you, of course."

"I love you too, Peeta," I smile. "How'd she react to that?"

"Not good," he smiles. "She threw a tantrum. She yelled that you had broken my heart, that you were probably with Gale, that I was being an idiot for holding out hope for something that was never going to happen. She called me an imbecile, a lovesick fool, all kinds of names."

"What did you say back to her?"

"Nothing at first. I let her rant. She calmed down eventually and actually started sobbing."

My body tenses momentarily. When I cry, Peeta takes me in his arms, strokes my hair, and whispers in my ear. Even the thought of him doing that with Delly…

"No, I didn't comfort her like you," he tells me, as if he was reading my mind. "I gave her some tissues, that's all. I knew she was trying to get sympathy, that she wasn't really crying because of any real reason."

"What happened then?"

"I told her that I was in love with you. That I'd always be in love with you, even if you married Gale. She told me that was ridiculous, and demanded I start dating her. I didn't mean to, but I laughed in her face."

"Peeta!" I scold.

"I didn't mean to!" He defends. "I apologized immediately."

"Good," I say.

"Well she wouldn't take a hint. She kept trying to tell me that she and I were perfect, that you'd never come back to me, that I could be happier with her than I would with you. The last straw for me was when she told me our parents would approve because she was from town, and you were from the Seam."

"She actually said that?" I'll be having a talk with my 'friend' Delly Cartwright. Very soon.

"Yeah," he nods.

"And you…" I goad.

"I threw her out. Well, not technically threw her, but I grabbed her arm, led her to the door, and told her if she ever spoke about you like that again our friendship was over."

"Oh, Peeta."

"I thanked for trying to cheer me up, then slammed the door in her face before she could say another word."

"But you guys are friends now. I mean, I'm friends with her!"

"Once I started dating you, she eventually got it. It took her a few months, but she came to the bakery and apologized. She said she'd finally realized that you and I belong together, and she would never try to get between us. Then she asked if we could still be friends, and I said as long as she tried to be friends with you."

"You are the most forgiving man I know," I say honestly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he tells me. I nod.

"So is _that _the end of the story?" I ask, exasperated.

"No," he whispers.

"What now!"

"An hour after she left, someone knocked on my door."

"Who was it this time? Sarah? Wait, she hadn't moved here yet. Don't tell me it was Scarlet, Peeta. Was it Madge? Who was it? Tell me!" I'm getting frantic, thinking the worst.

He takes a deep breath, waiting for me to calm down. Once I do, his answer is so soft, so quiet, that I almost don't hear it.

"It was you."

Suddenly, I'm kissing him. Passionately. Both of us are careful because of the babies, but that doesn't stop us.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Yeah, it was the same night," he tells me. "When I swung that door open, Kat, so many different emotions came through me."

"I know. I remember. First your eyes lit up, then you remembered everything and got really sad and hurt."

"But then we talked, and you proved to me that I was right about you all along," he says proudly.

"How so?"

"You showed how brave you were. That you were willing to come to me, admit you made a mistake, and ask for forgiveness. I know how hard that was for you to do, Kat. You hate asking for help. You've gotten better with me, but Prim, your mom and me are really the only ones. I could see in your eyes that you expected me to kick you out, but I knew I had to hear you out, for both of us."

"I'm glad you didn't kick me out," I say with a smile.

"Oh, me too," he grins.

"What do you think would've happened if you had?"

He laughs.

"I would've ran after you right away, and begged for _your _forgiveness."

"We do make quite a pair, don't we, Mr. Mellark?"

"That we do, Mrs. Mellark."

"I love you, Peeta. Forever."

"I love you too, Katniss. Always."

"Want to stop by the bakery?" I ask.

"Sure. I think we've been in this square long enough." We both chuckle.

We put the twins, who are now fast asleep, back in the stroller. We walk out of the square hand in hand, and I feel much lighter than before.

As we walk, I find myself turning my head to look at Peeta. He turns his at the same time and our eyes meet. We both smile wide. We don't need words, they would ruin the moment. Besides, we both know.

This is where we were always destined to be.


	36. The Two Mrs Mellarks

**A/N: Good Evening. I apologize for the rant I went on last chapter, but I was frustrated. I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I know I did, so I'm sorry. I really do appreciate everyone giving me reviews, and all the kind words about my writing. It helps more than you know. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 36. It start where we left off last chapter, with the family on the way to the bakery. **

**Fair Warning: This chapter ends with a sweaty, smutty, graphic, XXX-rated sex scene. You've been notified. **

**Enjoy!**

We make it to the bakery, and are pleased to see it's not crowded at all. Rye and Nan see us, and almost jump across the counter trying to get to their niece and nephew. The twins giggle at their Uncles, they really do love them.

"What, no love for mommy and daddy?" Peeta teases when neither of them even acknowledge our presence.

"Shh," Rye says without even looking up.

Peeta and I look to each other, smile, and shrug.

We hang out for a few minutes, Rye and Nan playing peek-a-boo and other silly games with the twins. Peeta and I are sitting at one of the tables, holding hands, just enjoying the family time.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs from the apartment, and I can easily tell they're Peeta's mothers. She appears at the bottom of the stairs. She takes in the scene in front of her – Peeta and I holding hands and sitting incredibly close, Rye and Nan playing with the babies on the floor. She scowls a little, but doesn't say anything. She gives me a small glare, nothing like the hate she used to throw my way, and disappears into the kitchen.

"Peeta, where's your dad?" I ask.

"He should be in the kitchen. Why?"

"I think we should talk to your parents upstairs," I tell him. His eyes widen.

"Katniss, why would you want to do that?"

I just glare at him and stand up.

"Rye, Nan, can you guys watch the twins while we talk to your parents?" They nod. "Thanks, guys."

Peeta and I walk behind the counter and are almost to the kitchen when Rye calls out.

"Wait, did you say parents? As in plural? Be careful, guys."

I nod gratefully, and we enter the kitchen.

Peeta's dad is making some loaves of sourdough and his mom is going some general cleaning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," I say. Wow that's weird to hear coming out of my mouth, I usually answer to that. "Can you please join me and Peeta in the living room upstairs? I think we should talk."

They both look surprised. Like completely surprised. His dad recovers quicker, and nods, while his mom takes a moment. She eventually nods without looking at us.

"Katniss, how many times have I told you to call me dad?" Peeta's dad asks.

"I'm sorry," I tell him with a smile, "dad."

He smiles and Peeta and I lead the way upstairs. His mother is the last one up. Peeta and I sit on a couch closely, hands together. His parents sit on the opposite couch, both looking confused.

"What did you want to speak to us about, Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Look, Peeta and I are leaving for the Capitol in two days. Wait, dad, did you tell her what we talked about?" I'm referring to the conversation about the rebellion, of course.

"I did," he answers. She nods in agreement, but stays silent. She could at least be grateful we're saving her damn life.

"Okay, good. Well like I said we're leaving in two days, and everything's going to change. Look, I understand that you have your issues with me Mrs. Mellark, but the truth of the matter is I'm your daughter-in-law, and that's never going to change."

"What's your point?" She says quietly. It's the first time she's spoken to me in a normal voice with hate laced into every word. Progress.

"My point is that you're Peeta's mom. And as crazy as I think it is, he loves you. So I want to have at least some kind of relationship with you. At least be able to be in the same room with each other. Our kids love Rye and Nan and dad, and I want them to know their family."

I look to Peeta, and his face shows complete surprise. I didn't tell him why I wanted to talk, and now I'm trying to reconcile with his mom. It's shocked him into silence.

She stays silent, but she's not glaring at me. Just looking off blankly.

"Maybe it would help if you told me why you don't like me," I suggest.

"Mom, if you took the time to get to know Katniss, like dad, Rye and Nan have, you'd find that she's the opposite of everything you accuse her of," Peeta adds softly. I squeeze his hand in thanks and mouth 'I love you'.

"You're from the Seam," she says quickly.

"Not anymore," I reply. "Peeta and I live in Victor's Village."

"So? Just because you won the Hunger Games. You were still raised in the Seam."

"So?" I repeat. "Why does that matter? My mom was from town, and moved to the Seam for my dad. I love Peeta and he loves me. Shouldn't that be what matters, not what side of the District I'm from?"

She scoffs.

"It matters," she says defiantly.

"Why mom?" Peeta asks.

She opens her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. She tries again, and still can't come up with an answer.

"Exactly," Peeta points out. "Katniss had a hard life growing up mom, a very hard life. But she persevered, had the courage to take care of her entire family when she was only eleven, and has kept me alive and sane. Aren't you thankful she saved your youngest son's life?"

"I guess," she mutters.

"Of course we're thankful," Mr. Mellark tells her. "Honey, they're not lying. They're in love. I've never seen two people more in love than these two. They would never hurt each other. Ever. They're great parents. Why can't you see past the stereotypes and accept her?"

"I don't know," she says honestly. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Why do you think I'm a whore?" I ask her. "Why do you think I'd cheat on Peeta? Why do you not want us married?" I'm not asking angrily, I truly want to know.

"That's how I was raised," she admits. "Girls from the Seam will always take advantage of Town boys. So when Peeta fell for you, and then I saw your little act in the Games, I wanted to do everything in my power to keep him away from you. It didn't work."

"No, it didn't. It never had a chance of working," Peeta says bitterly.

"Mrs. Mellark, I want to be completely honest with you," I say. "At first, in the Games, I was acting. That all changed when we were in the Cave. I realized that I had fallen in love with your son. Everybody thinks I pulled those Nightlock berries out to defy the Capitol, but that's just not the truth. I pulled those berries out because if one of us wasn't leaving the Arena, then both of us weren't leaving the Arena. I can't live without him, and that's the truth."

"Is this true?" She quietly asks Peeta.

"Every word," he nods. "And just to clarify, I can't live without her either."

"So why was my son depressed when you returned?" She asks, frustrated.

I sigh and use my free hand to rub my eyes.

"I lied to him," I admit. "When we got back, I got him alone, and told him I was acting the entire time. That I didn't have feelings for him. I told him to forget about me and move on."

"Why would you do that?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Selfishness," I shrug. "I was insecure, selfish, and had no idea how to be in any kind of relationship. So instead of doing what I should have, talking to Peeta, I made the decision for him and made both of us miserable."

"But she came over, admitted it, told me why, and that's when we got together….for real," Peeta adds.

"I see," she nods slowly.

"Mrs. Mellark, I would never leave Peeta," I feel the need to say. "I would never even look at another man. He is my husband, my soul mate, my best friend, and the father of my children. I love him with all my heart, and I just want you to understand that."

She's silent, and I can see her thinking. We let her contemplate in silence.

"I was wrong about you, Katniss," she finally says quietly. That's the first time she's ever called me by my name.

"R-really?" I stutter.

"Yes. If what all of you are saying is true, which I'm inclined to believe, then I have been wrong all along about you. I just didn't want my son to be cuckolded or heartbroken. I thought you were just using him."

"I would never do that," I say sadly.

"I see that now," she affirms.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. She nods.

We're silent again, but it's a much more comfortable silence. I see a small smile on Peeta and dad's faces.

"Mrs. Mellark," I start, "when Peeta and I came over a few days ago, and I threatened you with my bow, I realize I may have taken it a bit too far. But you have to understand how much it hurts me to see him in any kind of pain. And I was telling the truth then, ma'am. I will not tolerate you ever touching him again like that."

She actually looks proud of me. Huh? She looks over at the wall, where the two holes from my arrows are still showing.

"You are quite good with that bow," she says.

"You have no idea," Peeta says with pride. "She taught me how to shoot too. We go hunting together all the time."

"That's great, son." Dad says.

"You made me realize a lot of things that day," she tells me softly. "You made me look at my actions towards my children. I know it's too late, but I am ashamed. I am sorry for everything I did, but I know I can never take it back. I did those things, me. And I have to take ownership of that."

"Yes, you do," I say. "But it's good that you realize that."

"Yes. I'm lucky to have such forgiving sons. They should rightfully hate me," she says sadly.

"I could never hate you, mom," Peeta says quietly.

She nods gratefully and I see tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, can you forgive me?" She looks me in the eye.

"For what?" I want to hear her say it.

She sighs.

"For everything I've done to you. Taking out my anger at you by hitting Peeta. Calling you horrible names. Calling your children bastards and accusing you of sleeping with other men. I know I don't deserve it, but I would be very grateful if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I am truly sorry."

I can tell she's being sincere, that's not the issue. The issue is am I willing to forgive her for all the pain she's put us through, mainly Peeta? I can take the name-calling, but she physically hit him because of me.

I turn my head and look at Peeta. He's looking at me with hopeful eyes. He's praying I forgive her. I can see how much this means to him. That's why I did this in the first place, right? For him? I've known all along he wants me to get along with her, and this is me trying. If I'm not able to forgive her, then what was the point?

I turn back and look her in the eye.

"Yes, I forgive you."

She smiles.

Peeta's mom actually smiled.

At me.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.

"Thank you," she breathes a sigh of relief.

"So you will be nice to me from now on?" I ask, only half serious.

She widens her eyes and actually looks a little scared.

"After I saw what you can do with that bow, I wouldn't even dream of saying a bad word about you."

We all laugh.

"No, but seriously," she continues, "I know I have a lot to make up for, to you and my entire family, but I'm going to try. Thank you for helping me get to this point. Both of you."

"You're welcome," Peeta and I say in unison. We do that a lot. We're on the same wavelength I guess.

"Um, Katniss?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I – can I – um, uh, can I meet my grandchildren?"

This is something I didn't even think of. Before they were born, Peeta and I decided unanimously that she would never have any interactions with her. But that was before this. Before she actually seems remorseful, like she might actually be able to change.

"Not today," Peeta says surprisingly. "You haven't proved yourself yet."

She nods her acceptance and looks at her feet.

"Maybe when we get to 13," I tell her. She looks up hopefully. "It depends on what Rye and Nan and dad tell me, but I'm not going to outright say no right now. You are their grandmother, and you have a right to see them. I want them to know their family, like I said."

"Who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Peeta jokes.

I turn and scowl at him.

"There she is," he smiles wide. I giggle, and give him a quick peck on the lips.

When I turn back, BOTH of his parents are smiling at us. This is like the twilight zone. It's surreal.

"Well, we have to get going," Peeta says. "But I think this has been really good for all of us. I think we're in a much better place than before."

"Definitely," I nod.

"Thanks again," dad says.

"Thank you," she says very quietly.

I nod and Peeta and I get up to leave.

"Will we see you both for dinner tomorrow night? We're inviting all our friends and family. The twins will be there, so you can at least see them," I ask. Peeta is again taken aback at my forwardness.

"I would be honored," she says sincerely. This is going to be interesting…..

Peeta and I walk back downstairs, and he has a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Nan teases.

"Katniss and mom made up," he grins.

"Wait, what?" Rye looks up in disbelief.

"It's true. Crazy, right? Katniss sat her down and said it was enough, that we're all family, and we should be able to get along. We got through to her eventually."

"How did you do that?" Nan asks in awe.

"I think when Katniss almost shot her the other day – twice – she finally started to understand our commitment to each other. Then today, when it was Katniss' idea to sit down and talk, I think she realized she'd been wrong all along," Peeta explains.

"Wow, sis, that's – well – that's amazing," Rye says gratefully.

"I just want my family to get along with each other," I shrug.

"But she hasn't proved she's changed yet," Peeta reminds everyone. "We have to wait and see what happens."

"Got it," Rye and Nan say together.

"Now where are my babies?" I ask with a smile.

"Right here!" Rye holds them up hilariously. Their faces light up when they see Peeta and me.

"Come to mama!" I tell them and take both of them in my arms, covering them with kisses as they giggle in baby language.

Peeta is standing next to me with that dumb grin he gets whenever I'm in what he calls 'Kat's mushy mommy mode'. I don't care what he calls it, I'm with my children and my husband, and that's all that matters.

"Where do you want to go, Kat?" He asks. I hand him Josh and he kisses him on the head, then leans over and kisses Eve.

"Hmm," I think. "I guess home?"

"Sure, let's go home," Peeta nods.

We say goodbye to Rye and Nan and remind them about dinner tomorrow. They say they can't wait to see their mom there. We all laugh. We strap the twins back into the stroller and we're soon on our way home.

"Kat," Peeta gets my attention, "thank you."

"I did it as much for me as I did for you."

"I know, but it still means so much to me, you have no idea," he says sincerely.

"Well you're welcome," I say with a smile. He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and I savor it.

"You really are the best wife in the world, you know that?"

Usually I would deny, but after our talk earlier, I realize he's right about my self-confidence.

"Thanks, Peeta," I surprise him with my answer. His eyebrows shoot up. "You heard me, don't make me say it again," I mutter. He laughs.

We walk a couple more minutes in silence, both with one hand on the stroller and our other hands firmly intertwined, before Peeta speaks up again.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

I look at him, and he looks really, really, really nervous. What is this about?

"The other day when were in the tub, did you mean what you said?" He asks shyly.

I think back to the bath we took together and the mind-blowing sex. I said a lot of things, so I need clarification.

"Which thing are you talking about?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Never mind," he mumbles.

"No, it's okay, Peeta, tell me. Please."

"Did you mean it when you said I could, um," he looks around to make sure we're all alone. Then I realize he's worried about the twins.

"Peeta, they're a month old. They can't understand what we're saying. Not really."

He sighs again and runs his hand through his hair.

"Why is this so hard to say?" He asks. "Did you mean it when you said I could come inside you every time we have sex?" He blurts out quickly.

Now my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I don't know what I was expecting him to ask, but certainly not that. It's not like I don't want to answer it, it just caught me off guard. Of course, he misinterprets.

"Sorry. I'm an idiot. Forget I even said it," he says sadly. I feel like I've crushed him, again.

"Of course I mean it," I tell him firmly. His head whips around. "I wasn't lying, Peeta. I love it just as much as you do. Actually, it's my favorite way for you to come."

"God, you're sexy," he mutters. I blush and giggle.

"Right back at ya."

"Why aren't we home yet?" He complains hilariously.

"Good things come to those who wait," I tell him. He used to tell me that all the time.

He nods, but he still looks like he can't wait to get me home.

We both pick up the pace, and we laugh when we realize what we're doing. We make it home, and when we go to pick up the twins, are overjoyed to find them fast asleep. We creep up the stairs as silently as possible and tuck them in.

I close the door gently, and Peeta's hands wrap around my waist from behind. He kisses my neck and then my earlobe gently. Then he whispers in my ear.

"Where would you like to go, Mrs. Mellark? Ladies choice."

I think for a minute. There's always our bed, which is classic and never gets old. There's the shower which is always an adventure. There's the couch which gets both our juices flowing. We've only had sex once on the kitchen table, but it was explosive. We've even had sex in his art studio, him sitting on his chair and me riding him into oblivion. I told him he was never to paint it. He just laughed.

"Back porch," I whisper.

"What?" He blanches.

"Back porch," I repeat louder.

"You can't be serious," he mutters.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious," I tell him, turning in his arms to face him.

"Kat, it's the middle of the day," he points out.

"And we don't have any neighbors," I retort.

"What if someone comes over?"

"They'll knock on the front door, and when we don't answer, they'll leave. Besides, Haymitch, my mom and Prim are in town until dinner. Who else would be knocking that we'd actually care about?"

"But – but –"

"Shut up. Let's go," I say, taking him by the hand and pulling him down the stairs. He still looks like he's in shock.

We open the sliding door and come out onto the back porch. We have lawn furniture back here, a table with chairs and some chaise lounges around a fire pit. I turn him around to show him how alone we are. I even brought the baby monitor out.

He sighs in defeat, knowing I'm going to get my way no matter what.

"Fine. How are we doing this?" He asks.

"If you don't want to have sex with me just say so," I tell him, peeved at his lack of enthusiasm.

"No, no, no, no," he backtracks. "I'm sorry honey. I'm just – a little nervous, that's all. But I'm in. Let's do it."

"You'd better be," I point at him. He chuckles and kisses me, hard.

He backs us up to a chaise lounge and he lies down on it, me on top of him. We make out, and it quickly escalates. I can feel his hand slip down the front of my jeans, quickly unbuttoning them. He slips two fingers inside me and I moan.

I start my own journey south, snapping open the button on his jeans and lowering the zipper. I pull his boxers down and pull his erection out. He looks a little nervous at first, but relaxes when I start stroking him.

"One sec," I whisper into his mouth. He nods.

I stand up and slide my jeans off. I take my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and panties. His eyes go glassy and his jaw drops. Every time I get naked, no matter how many times he's seen me naked, this is always his reaction. It bolsters my confidence every time.

I kneel on the lounge and take his length in my mouth. He groans my name loudly. While I suck him, I massage his sac with one hand, and aid my mouth by stroking him with the other. His moans get louder, and I know I'm driving him crazy.

"Kat, if you don't stop, I'm not going to be able to stop," he tells me.

In response, I take his entire erection in my mouth, all the way to the base, then repeat. Then I keep stroking him and take his sac in my mouth, using my tongue to caress it.

"Oh my god," he groans. "I'm almost there, Kat. Please don't stop."

I lick his sac once more and look up.

"I want you to come in my mouth," I tell him. His eyes widen and he looks at me.

"What?" He mutters.

"I want you to come in my mouth," I repeat, still stroking his erection and sac.

"Seriously?"

I nod, then bend back down and take him again in my mouth. After about a half a minute, he speaks up again.

"I'm there, Kat. I'm going to come," he tells me breathlessly.

I feel his body tense and release, and I feel his load hit the back of my throat and slide down slowly. I taste the now familiar taste of his come, that slightly salty and warm tinge to it.

I slide up and down, making sure I get every bit of his load. I look up at him, and he's grinning at me in awe. Then I swallow, and he looks like he just can't believe it.

"Oh my god," he mumbles. "Oh my god."

"What?" I ask innocently, then quickly clean his length with my tongue.

"You just – you just – you just swallowed all of that."

"I did," I nod.

"You've only done that a few times."

"Well I like it," I tell him.

"You're amazing," he mutters.

I blush and giggle.

"Okay, now let's have sex," I announce. I swing my leg over and straddle him. He reaches up and quickly unsnaps my bra, letting it fall of my breasts. I get on my knees and slide my panties down, then flip over quickly and slide them off. Peeta grabs them and brings them up to his nose, inhaling like he likes to do.

"Wow, Mrs. Mellark, you're wet today," he teases.

"Are you going to take advantage of that, or waste it?" I tease back as I face him again.

"Point taken," he grins.

He grabs my hips to help position me, and I hover just over him. I know that he just came, and he needs a little time, but we've established long ago that doesn't mean he can't be inside me.

I lower myself down and we moan in unison. His right hand dives down to help, causing me to shudder. It only takes him about three minutes to get me to come. That's gotta be a record for us.

"Please don't stop," I beg him quietly. He smirks.

I can feel him inside me, and after a couple minutes, I can feel his erection returning to full strength. I smile, and begin thrusting. He grips my breasts and massages them, tweaking my nipples with his thumb and index finger. I put both my hands on his chest to steady me. He's still wearing his shirt, so I tell him to take it off. He quickly does. His jeans and boxers are around his ankles, and that's fine.

Every time I thrust down, and he's all the way inside me, I move around in a little quick circle, which drives him nuts. Then I raise myself back up to the point where he's almost not in me anymore, then repeat.

After a few minutes, I quickly hop off him and take him in my mouth again, then take his sac in my mouth. Then I quickly hop back on and pick up where I left off. He looks like he's stunned, but I've done that before.

A few minutes later, I come again, and it's more explosive than my first one. I bend over and lay my head on shoulder, biting my bottom lip as the orgasm racks through my body. He puts his arms around me, holding me close. I can feel my breasts pushing up against his chest, and I can feel him inside me. He starts sliding in and out, prolonging my orgasm and making me moan into his shoulder.

I sit back up straight, and resume my riding. I go faster and faster, bringing him closer to the edge. I can tell he's close to coming again.

"Do you want to come inside me baby?" I quietly ask him.

He bites his bottom lip and shyly nods. I nod back.

"I'm almost there," he groans after another minute.

I look him dead in the eye and whisper to him, knowing how much it drives him absolutely crazy.

"Come inside me, Peeta. I want to feel your load fill me up. I want to feel the warmth of your come in me. Please, baby, please come inside me. Let it go. Let everything go."

He groans and grabs my hips, and I know he's there.

I can feel him come, and make sure he's buried as far in me as possible. I thrust a couple times to ensure I get his full load. He has a bewildered look on his face, which just causes me to smile.

"Ohhh," he moans.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I joke.

"Mmhmm," is all he can say. I laugh.

"Well I'm just going to sit here for a few minutes," I inform him.

"Fine by me," he whispers. Of course it would be fine by him, he's still all the way inside me.

"Thought you'd like that," I smirk.

"Thank you Katniss," he says sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me baby," I tell him. "I love doing all that for you. For us."

"Well either way, thank you. You have no idea how amazing both those orgasms were for me."

"If they were anything like mine, then I should give myself a pat on the back."

We both laugh.

"I love you," I tell him when we've stopped chuckling.

"I love you too," is his instant reply.

"So I told you the back porch would be fun," I tease.

"I know," he admits. "You're the wife – you're always right."

"Don't your forget that," I warn. He smiles.

"I won't," he assures me.

"Good. So, back porch – check. Up next, front porch."

His eyes widen.

"Katniss….."


	37. Jo's Negligee & The Front Porch

**A/N: Hola, hola, hola. To answer a question about the end of last chapter, that 'Katnis….' was Peeta. He was just surprised by her suggestion. **

**Okay, so admittedly, I got really carried away with the smut in this chapter. It lasts for a really, really, long time. The way I figure, they only have two nights in their own bed before the Reaping and their departure for the Capitol, so why shouldn't they take advantage? Besides, Everlark smut is oh-so-fun to write. **

**This chapter is just a filler/build up to the upcoming chapter, provisionally entitled 'The Great Mellark/Everdeen/Abernathy/Trinket Family Dinner'. **

**Fair Warning: This chapter contains an extended, graphic, steamy, smutty, sweaty, hormone-inducing sex scene. You've been notified. **

**Enjoy!**

"Peeta, tomorrow night is our last night in this bed for a long time," I whisper as we lie, cuddled.

"Don't remind me," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely, "it just makes me sad. This is where we conceived our children. This is where we went from friends to lovers. I just – I don't know."

"I know, Kat," he soothes, stroking my hair softly. "We'll be back here, though. We'll be back here and the country will be free and there will be no more Games and our kids will grow up happy and safe."

"And we'll build our house out by the lake," I add.

"Wait, you still want to do that?" He asks incredulously.

"Of course!" I say vehemently. "I was serious, Peeta. I want that house, I want to raise our children by the lake."

"Oh I love you, Katniss," he mumbles. I giggle.

"I love you too honey." I lean up and give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Of course, as soon as we decide to deepen it, Eve's cries come through the baby monitor.

"I love my baby girl with all my heart, but she needs to start thinking about mommy's needs," I mutter. Peeta laughs.

"You just fed them a little while ago, so I'll go," Peeta says. He kisses the top of my head and rolls out of bed.

"Thanks," I call as he leaves the room.

Finally! Here's my chance.

As soon as Peeta closes the door, I jump out of bed and run to our dresser. I open my lingerie drawer and dig through to the back, where Annie hid it. I haven't shown Peeta what Johanna got me, or really us, for my baby shower. Now's the perfect time.

I'm only wearing panties and a t shirt, so I quickly strip those off and slip on the silky pink negligee. My hair is still in my braid, so I take the end of it and flip it to the front of my shoulder. Peeta finds it irresistible. Even when we were on the verge of taking our own lives at the end of the Games, he reached up and softly felt the end of it. I debate where to wait for my husband for the best effect.

I decide behind the door is my best bet. I crack open our door and I can hear him soothing Eve, rocking her back to sleep. He really is a great daddy. After a couple minutes, I hear him tuck her in, and I know he'll be back in a matter of seconds. I shut the door gently and press myself up against the wall.

I hear his unmistakable loud tread plod down the hallway, then the squeak of the doorknob turning.

"She's down, Kat," he says as he enters the room. I flipped off the lamp he'd turned on, so it was dark in our bedroom. "Katniss?" He calls into the blackness. He must think I'm in bed, asleep, because he closes the door behind him and starts walking to his side of the bed.

Before he reaches the end of the bed, I step out of my hiding place.

"Hey, honey," I whisper.

He jumps and spins around, surprised. I laugh.

"Is that you Katniss?"

"No, it's another woman in our bedroom," I deadpan. He laughs sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" He asks. He can't really see me because it's so dark, so for full effect, I quickly reach out and flip the light switch on.

It takes both our eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the light, then I can see his eyes widen then glass over.

"Hi, baby," I coo softly. "I wanted to show you what Johanna got me for my baby shower."

"Oh my god," he mutters incoherently. His eyes are raking over my body, and if it were anyone but my husband, I'd find it creepy. But I know he loves me, and I love him. And it's not like I don't do the same thing to him when he doesn't have a shirt on.

"I take it from the look on your face that you approve?" I tease, slowly walking towards him.

He just nods exaggeratedly.

"I'll have to thank Jo, then," I tell him. He nods again.

I reach him, and he still hasn't said a word, so I go on my toes and lightly kiss his lips. I see his eyes slide shut and it takes him a second to respond, but he does.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispers against my lips. "You are the most exquisite thing I've ever seen."

I blush deeply at his compliments, and as always, he kisses the blush on my cheeks.

"Peeta?" I look up at him shyly, biting my bottom lip for full effect.

"Yeah, baby?" He smiles down at me.

"Why aren't you touching me?" I ask. It's true. His hands aren't on me, we're inches apart, and I'm wearing a very think layer of silk that doesn't cover much.

"I – I – I -," he stutters, "perfect, so perfect."

I can see that he's too distracted to make a move, so I reach out and grab his wrists. I pull his arms around my waist and sidle up to him. I start walking him backwards until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed.

He looks stunned when he falls backwards onto the bed, but recovers quickly, finally touching me on his own accord and pulling me down on top of him. He captures my lips and I feel his hands slide under the negligee, gripping my butt. I moan into his mouth and I can feel him smirk.

We work together to back up onto the bed, me still on top. Peeta's only wearing a pair of boxers, so we're already nearly naked. I break our kiss and sit up, straddling him.

"So you like?" I ask, motioning to my body.

"I think we can safely say that I owe Johanna Mason a great deal," he deadpans.

"No, _we_ owe Jo, because you're not the only one benefitting," I grin. "Now why don't we stop talking about it and get down to it?" I suggest.

"Best idea I've heard all night," he mumbles happily.

I can already feel his erection pressing up against my thigh. I'm sure Peeta's expecting us to run the bases, like we usually do, working our way up to sex. I have a different idea. I need him. I need him inside me, now.

I reach down and grasp him, pulling his length out from his boxers. Since I don't have panties on, I shift atop him and guide him right into me.

"Whoa," he mutters, "I wasn't expecting that."

I smile and begin to thrust, Peeta finally joining in a second later. He runs his hands up and down the soft silky material on my sides, then grips my breasts through the negligee. I moan loudly.

Suddenly he darts his right hand between my legs, and begins working me. He always knows exactly what to do, and I'm soon coming, writhing and groaning on top of him. He just smirks and pulls me in for a long, deep kiss.

When our kiss breaks, instead of letting me sit back up, he puts his other arm around me, and before I know it, I'm on my back looking up at him. I look down and see that his boxers are still on, as I just pulled him out and into me. I use my toes to slide them down his legs, and he kicks them off.

"As much as I love this, Kat," he motions to my lingerie, "I really want to see you naked."

The way he says it, so soft and lustful, makes me want him a million times more. He tugs at the bottom, and I grab up near the top, and together we quickly dispose of it, leaving us both naked. Peeta starts lightly kissing my skin that is newly exposed, focusing on my stomach and my breasts. He had gotten so used to kissing my stomach during the pregnancy, and now that it's back to being flat, he still can't get enough of it.

He continues like this for a few minutes until my patience runs out.

I reach up and grab the back of his neck, forcing him to look at me.

"Get. Inside. Me. Now," I demand. He actually looks a little scared, as he realizes I'm not joking or teasing in the slightest.

The next thing I feel is him entering me, pushing all the way in until he can't go farther. He starts slowly sliding in and out, his hands gripping my thighs to aid his thrusts. I'm massaging my breast with my right hand and using my left to help myself along. When Peeta sees my hand between my legs, he takes one hand of my thigh and joins my hand. We both giggle when we get into each other's way, but I can't deny how great it feels to have both our fingers working me.

Soon, I'm coming again, screaming out his name. He clamps his hand over my mouth, mouthing '_twins_'. I shoot him an apologetic look. If the twins woke up right now, while we're literally in the middle of having sex, I don't know how either of us would react.

His thrusts start getting faster, deeper, and harder, and I egg him on gently. He moves his hands to my sides, giving him a different angle, and it drives me wild.

"Kiss me," I say breathily. He obliges, leaning down and crashing his lips into mine, our tongues dancing the familiar dance. "Oh, baby, right there," I moan, "I'm going to come again, Peeta. Please don't stop, please don't stop."

For the third time in less than fifteen minutes, Peeta has brought me to the edge again, and each time it's progressively gotten more explosive. Sometimes I honestly wonder if he lied when he told me I had his virginity. There's no way he got this good with just me. Or maybe we're just so compatible, so in sync, so in love, that when we have sex, it's like a perfect dance, a synchronized ballet of our love. Wow that sounds cheesy, even in my head.

I can sense that Peeta is nearing his own release, when his kisses become more and more passionate, and his thrusts even deeper than I thought possible.

"You're almost there," I whisper in his ear. "I can feel you all the way inside me, baby, keep going."

He shudders at my warm breath on his ear, and turns to kiss me again. As he nears his orgasm, I wrap my hand around his neck to keep his face close to mine, so I can look him right in the eye.

"Oh, Kat, I'm going to come," he groans.

"Please, baby, come inside me," I whisper. "I need to feel it. I need your warm come to fill me up to the brim. Please, Peeta, please come inside me."

Four more thrusts, and I feel him come. His face contorts into pure bliss and love, and we never lose eye contact. It's amazingly intimate. I feel him slowly slide in and out a few more times, making sure he has expelled his entire load. Each time he does, I softly moan at the feeling.

He erases the distance between our faces and we kiss slowly. I cup his cheeks with my hands and deepen the kiss, not wanting it to ever end. It doesn't matter how many times I kiss Peeta, or how many times we have sex, I will never ever grow tired of this feeling. It's the same but different every time.

Our lips part, and he rests his forehead on mine. He finally pulls out, to my whimper, and lays down next to me. I immediately splay myself on top of him, curling up into him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I love you so much," I whisper.

"I love you too Kat," he whispers back. We're both smiling.

"I'm really going to miss having amazing sex with my husband on this bed," I sigh.

"Me too. I mean, this is where we both lost our virginity. This is where we learned how to make love, learned how to please each other," he reminisces.

"Hey, but there is a bright side," I tell him.

"Oh, what's that?" He asks.

"We get to find all sorts of new, exciting places to have sex!" I say excitedly.

He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"I seriously married a nymphomaniac," he says quietly. He always calls me that when I'm insatiable.

"I'm sorry, who's idea was it to have sex on the stairs yesterday?" I accuse with a grin. "And are you forgetting about that little adventure with you sitting on the closed toilet last week?"

He blushes deeply, and I know I got him.

"Okay, fine, so we're both sex addicts," he admits. "But honestly, look at you, can you really blame me?"

"Ha," I retort, "look in the mirror, buddy. If anyone's to blame it's you and that ridiculous body."

"Well I guess we'll agree to disagree," he says diplomatically.

"Yeah. I hate arguing about sex right after we've had sex," I joke.

"Speaking of sex," he starts, but then doesn't finish his sentence.

"What, Peeta?"

"Were you serious about the front porch?" He asks shyly. Oh, that.

I tilt my head from side to side, jokingly pondering his query.

"Yes," I say simply. "Why, change your mind?"

"No," he quickly says, " I was just wondering."

"Oh, sure," I say sarcastically. I look out the window and see it's pitch black and the clock read 11:34 pm. "Put your boxers on," I tell him firmly.

"Um, okay," he says as we both hop off the bed. I find my negligee on the floor and slip it on over my head.

When he's pulled his boxers up, I grab him by the hand and start leading him down the hall.

"Wait, Katniss, where are we going?" He asks nervously.

I keep pulling him, and turn to glare at him. He knows that specific glare means to not back talk me, and he complies.

When we are at the bottom of the stairs, and I open the front door, he really starts freaking out.

"Kat, I thought you were joking. We can't do this. We did it on the back porch, and I was a nervous wreck. This is – this is – this is the front porch! The street is right there!"

"Shut up, Peeta," I tell him as I pull him outside. "This is Victor's Village. The only people that live here or walk around here are us, Haymitch, my mom and Prim. My mom and Prim have been in bed for hours. Haymitch goes to bed early too now that he's sober. Besides, it's pitch black out, Peeta. I doubt anyone could even see us." That's probably not true, but I don't really care.

He's about to open his mouth again when I shove him backwards, and he falls into one of the Adirondack chairs on the porch. He looks up at me, his look a hilarious mix of sheer terror and blinding lust.

"Boxers. Off," I instruct. He almost robotically slides them off, wise enough to follow my orders. He knows not to mess with a horny, assertive Katniss Mellark.

"Can you, um, can you keep it on?" He asks shyly when I'm about to pull my negligee over my head.

"Why?" I ask.

He looks down sheepishly. I reach down and use my index finger to pull his chin up so he's looking at me.

"Baby, what is it?" I ask quietly.

"Kat, it's just – you're my wife. I want to be the only man who ever sees you naked. I know it's dark out and there's nobody around, but-"

"No, I understand," I assure him. "That's sweet, Peeta. And you're right, you are the only man who will ever see me naked. If you want me to keep it on, I'll keep it on." He looks relieved. How cute is that?

"Thanks, honey," he mutters. I can tell he's embarrassed.

I climb up and straddle him, but before we begin, I know I have to cheer him up.

"Hey, Peeta, I'm not mad or anything. I think it's sweet you want to protect my dignity like that. I love you for it. I'm forcing you to have sex out here, and you're brave enough to do it, so of course I'll keep my negligee on if that's what you want."

He just nods, still looking sad.

"Honey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I say gently. "It's okay, really. I just thought it would be fun."

"No, I want to," he says, surprising me. "I do, honestly. I don't know why I'm acting weird. I have my gorgeous wife on top of me, begging me to have sex with her, and I'm acting like an idiot."

"Oh, baby," I sigh. "You don't have to do something you're uncomfortable with just because you think it's what I want or that it'll make happy."

"No, Katniss," he shakes his head. "I'm serious. I was freaked out at first, but now I want to. I really do. Just the though that we're outside, in public, is really getting me going. Please, let's do this."

I smile wide. He's getting where I'm coming from. That was one of the reasons I wanted to do this in the first place.

"Last chance, honey. Are you positive?" I ask one last time.

In response, he reaches up, snakes his hand around my neck, and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I kiss him back hard, and I can feel his other hand gripping my butt and squeezing, then migrating around to the front and diving between my legs.

Without breaking the kiss, I reach down between us and grip him. I gently guide him into me, sliding down so he's all the way inside me.

"Ready?" I whisper against his lips?

He nods shyly.

I give him a peck on the lips then sit back up straight. I use my legs to help me start to thrust up and down, and Peeta uses his hands to aid me. We gradually build up our speed, and I find myself coming twice.

"Oh, Kat, don't stop," he begs.

"Wasn't planning on it," I tease with a smile.

I can see how much he's enjoying this, and I know there's one thing I can do that will make him enjoy it all the more.

I quickly hop off him, kneel in front of the chair, and slide my tongue up and down his erection, massaging his sac with my hand. Then I switch, using my hand to slide up and down his length while I take his whole sac in my mouth, licking it gently with my tongue. I can hear him moaning my name softly.

I take his entire erection in my mouth, sliding it so far that my lips meet the skin of his crotch, then quickly straddle him and guide him back into me. I can see how much pleasure he got out of my little detour and I smirk. I know him too well.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he warns.

"Let it go," I coax, "please, for me."

He nods and we both begin thrusting faster, and I can tell he's just about there.

I lean down so my lips are right next to ear and I whisper my encouragement.

"Let it all go, baby. Come inside me." I repeat this until I feel him release, warming my entire body. He groans his pleasure and I kiss every inch of his face.

I pick myself up and slide him all the way in a few times to make sure he's given me all he's got, and he moans each time. We're both panting, trying to catch our collective breath. I lie down on top of him, keeping him inside me, and he wraps his arms around me to keep me close.

"I love you," I whisper, "forever."

"I love you, always."

"See, I told you that would be awesome," I joke.

"Once again, you were right honey," he concedes. "What's next, the roof?"

I laugh.

"I don't know if even we could pull that one off, baby," I ponder.

"Hey, if anyone could do it, it would be the Mellarks," he says seriously.

"We are pretty good at this whole rock-each other's-worlds thing, aren't we?" I ask.

"That we are, Mrs. Mellark. Mmmm, I can't wait to see you in your uniform. I'm going to struggle to not rip it off of you and take against any random wall."

God, he knows I can't help myself when he talks like that.

"Who's saying I'd resist?" I tease. His eyes widen and he smiles. I smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, Mrs. Mellark, it's time to get you to our bed," he announces.

"Well, if that's the case, Mr. Mellark, your wife would like to be carried to our bed," I request politely.

"After that, I could never say no," he smiles.

"Pff," I scoff, "you can't say no to me anyways."

"You've figured me out!" He says with mock hurt. I giggle as he picks me up bridal style. He grabs his boxers and my negligee and hands them to me to hold as we walk back up to our bedroom.

We don't bother getting dressed again as we curl up next to each other, still reveling in our post-coital bliss. We whisper words of love, then fall asleep with mutual smiles.

The next morning comes all too soon.

"Good morning, honey," I whisper and kiss his jaw. His eyes flutter open and I can see him trying to focus them.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiles.

"I got up to feed the twins a little while ago," I tell him. "I changed their diapers too, and they're back asleep."

"Thanks, Kat. You could've woken me up," he says.

"No, I didn't want to. I did give you quite a work out last night," I smirk.

"And what a glorious work out it was," he says dreamily.

"Okay, take me to the shower," I order. "I need my hair washed, please."

We shower together. He washes my hair, I wash his stump, and we kiss the whole time. Neither of us have mentioned today is our last day at home. We plan to spend the whole day with just the four of us – Peeta, the twins, and me. Tonight, we have both our families plus Effie and Haymitch coming for dinner.

The twins are still asleep when we go down for breakfast, so it's just Peeta and me. I whip up some eggs while he heats up some cheese buns and pours OJ.

"What are we cooking for tonight?" I ask as we eat.

"Well we have a lot of meat we might as well use before we leave," he suggests. "We could make a couple stews, and I was planning on making a cake and some pies."

"That sounds great, honey," I smile. "I'll make a salad to start too."

"Do you think my mom's really going to come?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know. She sounded like she wanted to. Especially when I told her she'd be able to at least see the twins, even if we won't let her close to them yet. Why, do you not want her to?"

"It's not that I don't want her to," he clarifies, "I'm just nervous about how everyone will interact. You've just started getting on better terms with her, but I know Haymitch and Effie pretty much despise her, and I don't know how your mom and Prim feel."

"They'll be fine," I say, referring to my mom and Prim. "I'll talk to them before, okay?"

"Thanks, Katniss."

"Hey, what are wives for?" I grin.

"To somehow convince their husbands to have sex with them on the front porch?" I tease.

I scowl at him.

"I mean, um, to keep their husbands in line? To always be right? To be the light of my life? I love you?" He backtracks nervously.

"Better," I give him a half smile.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asks seriously. He think he's really offended me. I was just teasing him, of course. But if he wants to make it up to me – I'm certainly not going to refuse this offer.

"Honestly?" I ask.

He nods.

"I want you to take me on the table, right now," I deadpan. His jaw drops. "Hey, you asked, and I answered. Now, are you going to deny me, or are you going to make it up to me?"

I should've known when to stop taking it that far, because not a minute later, I'm on my back on the kitchen table having some of the most intimate, mind blowing sex either of us can remember. Wait, that's not a bad thing, but I still feel a little guilty for tricking him. At least he looks like he's enjoying it.

After we've properly defiled our kitchen table, we clean up the kitchen, which, needless to say, was – messy.

We go upstairs and brush our teeth, then head to the nursery. The twins are still asleep, but we don't feel like being away from them. Peeta sits down in Eve's rocking chair, and even though Josh's is but two feet away, I sit down in Peeta's lap. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his shoulder, sighing happily.

"Did you ever think that you'd be married with a family at seventeen?" He asks quietly.

I snort.

"Nope. I can honestly say this never even crossed my mind," I reply.

"Can I ask you a question?" He softly asks.

"Of course," I tell him.

"When did you figure out that you would marry me if I asked? I mean, I know when you asked, but did you know before that?"

I think back to the beginning of our real relationship. How confused I was at first about my feelings, but then when we actually started dating, how clear everything became. How I knew, pretty quickly, that Peeta and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together, and that it didn't scar me anymore. Just the opposite, it thrilled me.

"Well, that's complicated," I begin. "I've told you how I thought about marriage even a year ago. I would only have done it out of necessity. I never thought marrying for love was in my future. But then, you came into my life. I think the first time I ever thought about marrying you, picturing a life with you, was in the cave. You were sleeping, and even though you had a fever, a nasty cut, and blood poisoning, you still looked so peaceful."

"That's because I had you with me," he whispers.

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. "When we got back, well on the train-ride back, I thought about it, and I'm sorry to say Peeta, it scared the hell out of me. It's one of the reasons I lied to you. I thought if I told you the truth, that it would be inevitable that we'd get married. I told myself that wasn't what I wanted, and that you deserved a girl who could give you what you wanted – a family."

"I hope you know that even if you never wanted kids, a life with you would still be better than anything I could ever hope or dream for," he tells me honestly.

"I do know that, Peeta, and you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Good. Sorry, continue."

"Okay. So where was I? Yeah, lying to you. So then there was those two miserable weeks. I would see you outside walking, and it just tore me up knowing that it was my fault. I would lie in bed trying to think about anything but you, but I always ended up just thinking about you. That was when I realized that even if you were with someone else, I wouldn't have been happy. Don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy. But I'm just being honest. I don't think I would have been able to watch you date another girl. That started changing my outlook, because I understood that my feelings for you way ran deeper than I thought."

"Is that why you showed up that night?"

"Partly. My mom and Prim knocked some sense into me, too. I remember Prim told me, 'Katniss, you're making yourself miserable for a stupid, stupid reason'. I got up and ran for the door when she said that."

"So I have Prim to thank for my wife, huh?" He smiles.

"I'd like to think you'd thank your wife for your wife," I joke.

"Fair enough."

"But the moment when I knew, for sure, that I would marry you if you asked, that I was ready to commit to spending the rest of my life with you, that came during our first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were in the meadow, and I had my head in your lap. You were playing with my braid, and we were just talking about mundane things and kissing. I remember thinking that I wanted that moment to last forever. That if we could, I never wanted to do anything but be with you. It just clicked, I guess."

"Wait, Katniss, that was like a month before you asked me! We could've gotten married a month before we did?" He asks.

"No, Peeta," I shake my head. "Honey, that wasn't even twenty-four hours after I told you the truth. The day before, you still thought I'd used you and had no feelings for you. I didn't know how you'd react if, the first day we're together, I asked you to get married."

"I guess that makes sense," he admits. "But why'd you wait a whole month?"

"I didn't," I explain. "Honestly, I thought that you would be the one to ask, and I didn't want to take that away from you."

"I see. Thank you."

"Of course. Did you think about asking me?" I ask shyly.

"That's a joke, right?" He smiles. "Katniss Mellark, I have thought about marrying you every day for as long as I can remember. It took me a long time to even start working the nerve up, and then you asked me out of the blue."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I know that's something the guy traditionally does, and I screwed it up."

"Don't you dare apologize," he says firmly. "You asking me to marry you is one of the greatest moments of my life. Do you know how incredible that felt? To have the girl I'd been in love with for years to tell me _she _wanted to marry _me_? Katniss, I wouldn't trade that memory for anything."

"You mean that?"

"With everything I am, I do. But, Kat, what made you ask when you did?" He asks.

"I don't really know," I admit. "Something just flipped in my brain. I was tired of waiting, tired of not knowing where we both stood with our commitments. I knew we loved each other, and I knew we'd never leave each other, so to me, that meant we should get married. Most of it, though, was just a selfish desire to be your wife. To claim you as mine. To be called Mrs. Mellark."

"You really are amazing, you know that?"

I blush and he smirks.

"So does that answer your question? I ask.

"Yes, it does. Thank you. That means a lot me, Katniss," he says sincerely.

"I'm glad, Peeta. All I want is to make you happy."

"You do, Kat. Every day. You've given me beautiful children, and you're by my side always. I couldn't ask for any more."

"I love you, Peeta. I really do."

"I love you too, Katniss. I really do."

"Good. Because if you didn't love me, then what I'm about to ask would be fairly awkward."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I need you to take the trash out, do the dishes, and vacuum the living room," I deadpan.

"And what will my lovely wife be doing while I do these various chores?" He asks.

"Your loving _wife _will be feeding your _children_ from her own breast," I tell him with a grin.

"Okay, I guess that's fair," he jokes.

"You'd better not rush just so you can come back here and stare at my boobs, Peeta," I scold.

"Me? I'd never!" He feigns innocence. "Besides, don't you remember what you told me when we found out about the twins?"

"No, what did I tell you?"

"That I could play with your boobs every day," he smiles.

I sigh with a saucy grin.

"The longer you spend sitting her talking to me, the less time you have to come stalk me," I remind him.

And just like that, he's out the door.

I look at the clock, and I realize it's only a matter of hours until both our families show up for dinner.

I still have no idea how any of us, including Peeta and me, will react to his mom being there.

I just hope I don't need my bow. Again.


	38. The Last Night

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter will most likely involve the Reaping for the Quell. Things will start moving faster after that. **

**Fair Warning: The last scene of this chapter is an awesomely smutty, dirty, foul-mouthed, XXX-rated, not-suitable-for-children sex scene. You've been notified. **

**Enjoy!**

"So we've got pretty much everything done for now," Peeta tells me in the kitchen. "We'll just need to heat the stew and frost the cake before dinner."

"Great," I smile. "So we've got a few hours then. Got any ideas?"

"Not really. I just want to be with you and the twins. You?"

"I was thinking we could go out to the woods," I suggest. "It's our last chance."

"That's a great idea, honey," he tells me. "We can use the open backpacks Beetee made."

"Definitely. Why don't you get those ready and I'll get the babies ready?"

"Sounds good," he gives me a peck on the lips. "Do you want to hunt while we're out there?"

"Not really, but let's bring my foldable bow just in case," I answer.

"Kay. I'll grab it and a couple arrows," he nods as he heads upstairs to our bedroom. I head to the nursery to dress the twins in some warmer clothes.

We meet up and Peeta slings the backpack on my shoulders.

"Would you like our son or our daughter?" He asks.

"I want Josh, you spend some time with your baby girl," I grin. He nods and goes about securing Josh in the backpack. The way Beetee designed the packs, when the twins are safe and secure, you can feel their body weight, and it's quite reassuring.

When he's got Josh settled, I do the same with Eve. We make sure we have some water, a couple diapers and wipes, and some food. Then, we head out as a family.

Soon we're through the fence and in the woods. Ever since I began teaching Peeta how to shoot and hunt, we've been spending more and more time together out here. He was able to easily see why it appeals to me so much. He even understood the benefits of silence, and he and I could spend hours together without uttering a single word between us. We didn't have to. We would just hold hands and enjoy our time together.

We walk through the woods hand in hand, showing the twins everything. They both have smiles on their faces as their eyes dart around the woods curiously. Peeta and I use our well-versed baby voices, coaxing their little minds to discover new things.

"What's that big boy?" I point to a squirrel, showing Josh. Instead, I feel him tugging on the end of my braid. "Baby, please don't pull that. You're hurting mama," I tell him gently. Peeta just chuckles next to me.

"Like father, like son," he says proudly as Josh refuses to stop pulling my braid.

"At least you're gentle with it," I quietly complain with a smile. I could never get mad at my babies, not really.

After a while, we sit down in a small clearing to rest and relax. We swing the backpacks off and take the twins out, letting them sit on the ground in front of us. They're fascinated by everything – rocks, leaves, grass. Peeta and I cuddle close, just watching our children as they discover the woods. I can't wait until they're older and we can start teaching them how to shoot, how to track game, how to build snares, and how to pick the right kind of berries.

Eve picks up her hands and shows me a fistful of dirt.

"What have you got there baby?" I ask. She waves it around a little proudly. "Come here, show it to mama." I pick her up and she promptly dumps the contents of her hand into my lap. "Thank you, Eve. That was a great present."

Peeta laughs and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I have no idea why you ever thought you'd be a bad mother," he whispers.

"I don't know," I say glumly. "But you were right, honey. As soon as I saw them, I knew what to do."

"Well obviously," he says sarcastically. "You're their mother, Katniss. I always knew you'd be amazing, even when you doubted yourself."

"Thanks for always believing in me, Peeta," I say sincerely.

Josh then decided to get in on the fun, throwing a fistful of dirt into his father's face. Peeta sputters and spits some out of his mouth.

"Not the best dirt I've ever had, Josh," he jokes. "Needs a little basil, I think."

Josh just smiles obliviously and rips up a leaf. Eve sees what her brother's doing, and, not one to be outdone, starts building some sort of grass barrier on my leg. I just shake my head at their antics.

"Thank you, Peeta," I whisper.

"Hmm? For what, Kat?"

"For this. For our children. I've never been happier," I tell him honestly. He absolutely beams at me.

"Me either, Katniss. Thank you. I know this is something you never wanted, and it makes me the happiest man alive that you not only changed your mind, but you are as content as you are."

"I'm not just content, honey," I correct him. "I'm – perfect, really. It's almost unbelievable to me how happy I am. I just wish tomorrow never had to come."

"Shh, baby," he whispers. "Let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy today."

"You're right," I nod. "Besides, look at our kids. How can we not be the happiest two parents in the world?"

He joins me in gazing down at our twins as they communicate in their own babbling language, occasionally smiling up at us. I wish that this were our life. I wish that we didn't have to go help run a rebellion, not knowing if we'll ever return to our home.

"Katniss, stop," Peeta gently scolds. "I know what you're thinking. Stop. We will make it back here, we will build our house by the lake, and we will raise our family in peace."

I just nod and lay my head on his shoulder, choosing to believe him instead of getting in my own head. Yeah, cause that's always worked out great for me.

We spend a couple more hours with just the four of us. It's, well, perfect. Neither of us ever want it to end, but we know it has to.

Sadly, we walk home, the twins strapped to our backs. They're exhausted after the afternoon in the forest. Peeta and I hold hands tightly as we make our way back to 12.

Now, we only have a couple short hours before both our families show up for dinner. Peeta goes to work frosting the cake he baked while I finish preparing the stews and the salad I made. We cooperatively baked an apple pie, a blueberry pie, and a pumpkin pie. Peeta claims I make great pies, I'm still wary of my skills.

People start showing up. I've changed into a simple black dress, while Peeta is wearing a nice pair of black slacks with a dark blue button down. We dressed the twins in a couple of cute onesies. My mom and Prim are the first to arrive, and are actually stunned when they find the table already set and the food ready. They apparently thought they'd have to help me when they got here.

Eventually, everyone is here. My mom, Prim, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta's dad, Nan, Rye, and yes, Peeta's mom. After we spend a little time in the living room, having appetizers and chatting quietly, I announce that it's time to move to the dining room. Peeta and I decided that to avoid any confrontations, we assigned the seating. We put Effie and Haymitch at the heads of the table. Peeta and I sit next to each other in the middle, with the twins on our laps for now. Peeta's mom and dad are to his left, across from Rye and Nan, while my mom and Prim are to my right across from one another.

I serve the salad, which everyone digs into. Rye and Nan, of course, tease me about my lack of cooking skills. Peeta defends me, but I just laugh and brush it off. The table is still fairly quiet. I assume that not everyone knows how to react to Peeta's mom not only being here, but the fact that she appears to be acting polite and respectful.

"So, I know this is supposed to be a joyous occasion of our family getting together, but Katniss and I just wanted to talk quickly about something serious," Peeta announces before we bring out the main courses.

"Look, we know that the next few months are going to be, well, difficult to say the least," I continue, "we just want you all to know that we understand none of you would be in this position without the two of us. We get that. We know that the only reason your lives are in danger is because of our actions. We apologize, but the fact remains, we need to keep our family safe."

"Exactly," Peeta says. "Katniss and I will do whatever it takes to keep our children safe. I think you all know that. But everyone sitting at this table is our family. We are going to stick together, no matter what, and survive this. We have to, we don't have an alternative."

"What we're getting at," I add, "is that we appreciate your willingness to follow our leads. We understand we're still really kids, only seventeen, but none of you have doubted our decisions. Thank you. We love all of you, and together, we can get through this as a family."

Everyone is silent as I finish talking, taking in what Peeta and I have said. We just wanted to let them know that we understand the sacrifices they're making.

The entire table is shocked when the next words spoken are from Peeta's mom.

"Peeta, Katniss, thank you. If it weren't for you two and your courageous actions and decisions, our families would be in grave danger. You have made your choices putting others before yourselves, and for that, I give you my everlasting gratitude."

"She's right," my mom says. "Ever since this all started, you two haven't spent a second thinking about what's best for the two of you. You've only been concerned with what's best for you children and the rest of this family. I wish I had that kind of bravery."

Peeta and I are both blushing, looking down at our plates. We didn't want recognition, we just want everyone to be safe.

"Stop being so darn humble," Haymitch grumbles. Everyone laughs. "Seriously, I've never met two people more unwilling to take a compliment."

"Hey!" I defend us. But, at everyone's looks, I nod. "Fine."

"Thanks, everyone," Peeta says quietly for the both of us. "We wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you."

"That's a lie and you know it," Haymitch says forcefully. "It wouldn't matter if it was just you and Katniss against the entire Capitol by yourselves. You'd still find a way to win. It's just who you are."

"Lamb stew!" I blurt out. Everyone stares at me. "Um, honey, let's go get the lamb stew," I try to recover, tugging on Peeta's hand.

Prim and my mom take the twins as Peeta and I retreat to the kitchen.

"Sorry, had to get out of there for a minute," I breathe once we're alone.

"If you hadn't I would've claimed the phone was ringing," Peeta jokes.

"You know, they're right," I whisper as I give him a gentle kiss.

"About what?"

"You're too humble, Peeta."

"Ha. I'm humble. I suppose that you're pompous, then?" He teases.

I blush and shake my head.

"Katniss, you're a million times more humble than I am. You still don't really believe me when I tell you you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"It's not that I don't believe you," I grin. "I just think it's impossible to know. How many people are in the world? How can you be so sure?"

He gives me a look like I'm crazy.

"Katniss, that's not the point. The point is that no matter what, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You're my wife, the mother of my children. Your beauty, outside and in, is indescribable. It's perpetual. It's what fills my heart with joy."

I can't help but kiss him when he talks like that. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and tug me closer. I feel my breasts push up against his chest, and I'm painfully aware we haven't had sex since this morning. Maybe, we could sneak upstairs for a minu-

"Seriously guys?" Prim scolds from the doorway. "You say you're going to get the stew, and I find you in here a minute away from running to your bedroom?"

I blush and bury my head into Peeta's chest so Prim can't see my face. Peeta laughs softly.

"Sorry, Prim," he apologizes. "Sometimes I can't help myself."

"Yeah, well, we're hungry big brother," Prim smirks. "You can have your wife all to yourself when we leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Peeta says with mock sadness.

Prim mercifully leaves us alone and Peeta and I laugh at the awkwardness.

"I guess we should feed our guests," Peeta suggests.

"Remind me why we invited all these people?" I ask.

"Because they're our family?" Peeta tries.

"Ugh, fine," I nod. "For the record, I wish none of them were here so I could take you upstairs."

"That makes two of us," Peeta whispers in my ear as we make our way back to the dining room. Damn him. He knew that would make me blush right as we walk back in. Of course, Prim and Haymitch give me knowing smirks.

We start serving the stew, and everyone's falling over themselves telling us how good it is.

"Sis, you shot some good game," Rye compliments.

"Actually, Rye, Peeta shot all the squirrels," I inform with a huge smile.

"Ha. That's hilarious," Nan jokes.

"I'm not joking," I assure them. "Peeta shot the squirrels and I shot a few of the rabbits, but he shot some of those too."

"Wait, Peeta, you can actually shoot?" Rye asks incredulously.

Peeta nods shyly.

"I taught him," I tell everyone. "He's as good as me now."

"I wish," Peeta mutters. "I'll never be anywhere as good of a shot as you, honey."

"Really?" I ask with a grin. "Who was it that took down that deer last week when I shot wide? Hmm?"

"That was once!"

"Oh, so we're just going to act like that turkey never existed, are we?" I tease.

"Fine, fine, fine," he concedes. "So maybe I'm _almost_ as good as Katniss."

"I can't believe you actually learned," Nan says.

"Hey, if you had a wife like mine, would you not want to?" Peeta says seriously.

"Got me there," Nan mumbles. Peeta smirks triumphantly and leans over to give me a kiss.

The dinner moves along, and everyone gets along great. To everyone's great surprise, Peeta's mom continues to be polite, respectful, and actually compliments me more than a few times. I'm shocked each time.

"Katniss, this pie is excellent. I think you might be a better baker than you think," she tells me as she eats a slice of the apple pie I baked.

"Oh, Peeta helped me a lot with that one," I try to deflect.

"Don't be modest, Kat," Peeta says. "I barely did anything. That was all you, honey." I turn to glare at him and he just smiles, kissing my nose.

Eve is sitting in my lap, and Josh is in his father's. They've been well-behaved for the most part, except for when they both decided to soil their diapers and Peeta and I had to run to the nursery to change them. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"No, baby, don't touch that," I gently tell Eve as she keeps reaching for the silverware. She loves grabbing for things around her, so to appease her, I put her on my shoulder and hand her my braid. "Here, play with mommy's braid." She happily threads the end through her tiny fingers.

I look to Peeta, and he's having a much easier time with Josh, who just sits happily in his father's lap darting his eyes to whoever is currently speaking. He's so wide-eyed and innocent, always reminding me of Peeta. Both of our children are curious, but Josh wants to know how everything works.

"Ow, Eve, don't tug on mommy's braid," I softly scold her. She keeps trying to pull it down to her, hurting me a little each time. She looks up to me with those huge blue eyes, and I quickly see she's on the verge of crying. "No, no, no, baby, mommy's not mad. Shh, it's okay, mama's not mad at you baby girl. Come here. Come to mama."

I rock her against my shoulder and kiss her repeatedly. Finally, she calms down at the sound of my voice. When she does, I look around the table, and everyone is staring at me with slack jaws.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders.

Some of them shake their heads, others just stare.

"Seriously, what?" I ask again.

"They're just not used to seeing you being such an amazing mom," Peeta whispers. "I keep telling you how incredible it is, Katniss. Believe me now?"

"Well, you've finally done it kid," Haymitch says.

"Done what?" Peeta asks.

"Turned sweetheart soft," he shrugs. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up Haymitch," I say through my teeth. "Don't make me dump a bucket of cold water on your head again."

"There she is," he smiles. I scowl at him.

Peeta just chuckles and takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

A few minutes later, Peeta and I excuse ourselves to put the twins to bed. I give them their nighttime feeding while Peeta keeps me company.

"Can't we just take the kids and run away?" I sigh. Peeta chuckles.

"How far do you think we'd really get?" He asks.

"Pretty far," I shrug. "We can both hunt, we know how to survive. We wouldn't have to deal with any of this crap."

"Katniss, you know why we have to," he reminds.

"I know," I admit. "It's just, today out in the woods, I wish that never had to end. I just want this all to be over so we can live our life together."

"Me too baby, me too," he rubs my back.

I look up to him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Kat, what is it? Don't cry baby."

He gently wipes my tears with his thumb.

"Sorry," I whimper. "I'm just freaking out, Peeta. I look at our children and I just hope we have what it takes to get back here someday. Get back to the happy, wonderful life we've built together."

"We will," he says with determination. "I promise you, Katniss. If it's the last thing I do, I will bring our family home. We will have our happily ever after, Kat, never ever doubt that."

"Peeta?" I ask timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get rid of everyone downstairs?"

"Why?"

I roll my eyes. He can be so oblivious. Instead of explaining it to him, I simply reach out and grasp him through his pants.

"Oh," he says in a hilarious high pitch. "In that case, I'll go kick everyone out right now."

"Really?" I ask, almost not believing my good luck.

"Mmhmm. You stay right here with the twins. I'll be back once it's just us again."

He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips, then is out the door. He really is wonderful.

No more than ten minutes later, he reappears in the doorway.

"Well?" I prompt.

"Just us and the kids," he nods. I smile wide.

"Let's tuck them in," I suggest.

He helps me while we put them to bed, gently kissing them as we watch them sleep peacefully. Whenever I doubt what we're doing, all I have to do is take one look at my children, then I'm re-energized to fight for them.

Once we leave the nursery, we head to our bedroom. I slip off my dress, leaving me in a bra and panties, and just lie down on top of the covers. Peeta strips down to his boxers and lies down next to me.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mellark," he whispers.

"Evening, Mr. Mellark," I smile. "That was a fun dinner."

"Yeah, I guess it was," he nods.

"Maybe your mom really is coming around," I tell him.

"All because of you," he smiles wide. I blush under his gaze.

"There's that blush I love so much," he says as he kisses my cheeks.

"Peeta?" I ask shyly.

"What is it baby?"

"Can we have sex now?"

His smile gets bigger somehow.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," he jokes.

To tease him, I glare, scowl, then get out of bed.

"Katniss, I was joking," he starts to panic.

When I see how serious he's taking it, I grab my silk robe and slip it on, tying it in front.

"I'm sorry, honey, I was just teasing you," he pleads. He's starting to really worry.

I open the bedroom door wide then walk back to the bed. I hand him his pillow.

"Couch. Now," I say with no emotion.

He looks down at the pillow, the back up to me, then back down to the pillow.

"I – I – I thought we promised to always sleep in the same bed," he whispers, tears in his eyes. "No matter what."

"That was until you said what you just did," I cross my arms across my chest.

"Please, Katniss, I wasn't serious. Please, I didn't mean it. I'll do anything. Please," he begs.

I can't do it anymore. He's getting way too emotional. I meant to tease him, but I think I might've taken it too far.

I slowly smile, and his face shows his confusion. I take the pillow out of his hands then prop it back up. I lean in to kiss him, but he backs away before I can.

"What?" I ask.

"You weren't serious?" He asks without looking at me.

"No, Peeta, I was joking," I say lightly. I reach for him but he moves out of my grasp again.

"I can't believe you'd do that," he says quietly.

Oh god.

"Peeta, I was just teasing you," I try.

"That's not funny, Katniss," he whispers. "I thought you were serious." He looks away and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Peeta, come here," I coax. He doesn't respond. "Honey, look at me."

He shakes his head and refuses.

"Peeta, it was a joke. Besides, you started it. I took it too far, I'm sorry, okay?" I plead.

He still doesn't respond or even acknowledge me.

"Peeta?" Nothing. "Honey, I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny. I was wrong." Still, nothing. "Do you really want to fight on our last night in our own bed?"

I can see this affects him, but not enough to look at me.

"Fine. You don't want to look at me, then I'm taking matters into my own hands," I say seriously.

I stand up off the bed, untie my robe and let it fall off my body, then quickly unsnap my bra and slide my panties off. I hop back on the bed and crawl on my knees to Peeta.

When I reach him, I give him one last chance.

"Last chance, Peeta," I warn. Still, he doesn't respond. Good. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

I reach down and forcibly slide his boxers off. I can see his eyes widen. He he. When they're off, and crawl back up to his crotch and kneel in front of him. I look up to him, and he's actually looking at me, but doesn't say anything.

I lean down and take him in my mouth, wetting his length with my tongue. I start sliding it in and out, in and out, using one hand to cup his balls while the other helps me with his erection. He grows in my hand and mouth, and he's soon rock hard. Once I have him sufficiently wet and primed, I start to take his entire length in my mouth, which never fails to get him going.

"Ohhhh," I hear him moan. That's more like it.

I start sucking faster, my hand massaging his balls almost forcefully. I can hear his groans, and I know I'm bringing him closer and closer.

"I'm almost there," he whimpers.

I smile up at him and slide his erection all the way inside my mouth, licking the length as I go. When I slide it out, I gently kiss the tip all over, causing him to moan my name.

"Ready to come yet?" I ask.

He nods.

"You want to come in my mouth?" I ask.

He nods again.

I take both his balls in my mouth again, then go back to sucking him.

"Don't stop," I hear him plead. I quicken my pace.

Finally, I can feel him tense, and then I feel his load fill my mouth up. I slide him in and out while massaging his balls, making sure he gives me everything he's got.

"Oh my god," he mutters.

I clean his length quickly, once again kissing the very tip, then swallow his load. He never ceases to give me a look of sheer awe when I do that.

"I love you," he mumbles.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for teasing you," I tell him honestly.

"I don't even remember that," he says dreamily. I laugh.

I don't give him any time to recover, though. I'm quickly straddling him, and, on instinct, his hands grip my waist. I lift myself up, grasp him, and guide him into me. We both groan as I slide him all the way inside me.

"Oh my god you're so warm baby," he tells me.

"You get me really wet," I whisper to him. He smirks.

He uses his grip on my waist to help me start thrusting, and soon we're in the middle of passionate sex. His hands alternate between my breasts, my waist, and between my legs.

He makes sure I come at least once before we switch positions, to me on my back. I look up at him, and he leans down to kiss me thoroughly. He rests his head next to mine, and I turn my head to whisper in his ear.

"Harder, Peeta. I want to feel you deeper inside me. Now."

That spurs him on, and I'm sure that our bed is going to collapse on itself any minute. I'm using my legs around his backside to try and coax him even deeper inside of me.

Peeta surprises me when he pulls out, then darts his tongue between my legs, quickly bringing me to an explosive orgasm. As soon as he does, he quickly enters me again, and I'm almost delirious.

"Oh my god," I breathe. "Never stop, Peeta. Always be inside me," I plead.

He smiles and kisses me again.

After a little while longer, I can tell that he's inching towards his release. As usual, I urge him along. He loves to hear me whisper how much I want him in his ears, so that's exactly what I do.

"Are you almost there?" I ask. He nods.

I reach up and pull his head down to mine so I can gently whisper in his ear. .

"When you come, I want you as deep inside me as you can get. I want your lips on mine and your tongue in my mouth. I don't want you to even think about pulling out of me until you've given me your entire load. Now, come inside me baby, that's what I want."

This just pushes him over the edge, and he locks his lips to mine as I feel his come deep inside of me. He pulls back slightly and thrusts deep, coaxing his load into me. I'm in pur ecstasy.

Finally, we collapse on the bed in a heap next to each other. We're both smiling and sneaking kisses.

"I really am sorry, Peeta," I tell him again.

"I already forgot about it," he tells me honestly.

"Does that mean that, maybe, in a little while, we could, I don't know, um, maybe-"

"Yes, Katniss, we can have as much sex as you want tonight," he grins.

I nod sheepishly.

"You know, I do love you with all my heart, Peeta, and not just because you can make me come like that."

"I love you too, and not just because the awesomely dirty things you whisper when I come."

We both smile and laugh into each other's shoulders at our sheer ridiculousness.

"So, what does my beautiful wife want to do next?" He asks after a minute.

I ponder that for a moment, glancing around the room.

"You know, now that I think about it, you've never taken me while I sat on top of the dresser."

"Wait, the dresser? Really?" Peeta looks at the piece of furniture.

I nod.

"Yup, the dresser. Let's go, big boy. I expect you to make me come at least three times."

He smiles wide.

"Whatever you want, Katniss."


	39. Reaping

"Say good morning to mommy," Peeta coaxes Josh as they walk into our bedroom. Eve is already in the bed with me.

"How is my baby boy this morning?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm good," Peeta jokes. I playfully scowl. "Oh! You meant Josh. He's good too." We laugh.

Peeta sits down on the bed and shifts back, lying next to me and Eve. I lean over and give Josh a kiss, then notice he's grasping something in his hand. I gently get him to open it, and a gold necklace falls out.

"Peeta, what's this?" I ask quietly.

Peeta grabs it and shows it to me. It's a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"It's for you," he smiles.

"Why?" is all I can ask.

"Today is one year from the first time I ever talked to you," he shrugs. "It's kind of like an anniversary for us. It is Reaping day, but it's also the day that I talked to the love of my life for the first time."

"Oh, Peeta," I sigh happily.

He reaches over and gently clasps it around my neck. I pick up the pendant and look at it, realizing it's actually a locket.

"Open it," he urges.

I click it open and gasp. On the left side is a picture of Peeta, me, and the twins. Prim or my mom must have taken it, because I don't remember it. We're on the couch, and Peeta and I have contented, blissful smiles on our faces. We look like a happy family. On the right side is a picture of my mom and Prim smiling.

"Honey, it's perfect," I smile and give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kat. I didn't want today to be a completely depressing day."

"Me either," I grin, and reach over to my nightstand. I open the top drawer and reach to the back, grabbing the long blue box I've been hiding for a few weeks. I hand it to Peeta.

"What's this?" He asks, mirroring my reaction. I chuckle.

"I guess we really do think the same thoughts. Open it," I urge.

He smiles and opens it, and gasps just like I did. He takes it out and admires it. It's a gold necklace, just like his. Instead of a locket, there are four little figures. A mom and a dad, and a little boy and a little girl. Our family.

"Oh, Katniss," he says in awe. "It's amazing. Thank you so much."

"You really like it?" I ask shyly.

"Are you kidding? I get to take my family everywhere. It's perfect."

I smile and he gives me a sweet kiss. I reach over and put it around his neck. He looks at it with a huge smile.

"Today's already better than last year's Reaping day," I whisper.

"Of course it is. I have my wonderful, gorgeous wife and beautiful children. But I'll always remember last year's. It was when we were thrown together, and even if it was for the Games, I'll never regret it. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either," I tell him. I look down at our children, lying between us, and smile. Whenever I feel overwhelmed, or nervous, or frustrated, all I have to do is look at these three people, the three people I love the most in this world.

"So we need to finish packing," Peeta reminds. "What do we have left?"

"Not that much," I inform him. "Pretty much just our safe that Beetee made us, and the cribs. Everything else is already on the train."

"Good. I want this morning to be relaxed, because come this afternoon," he doesn't need to continue. I nod sadly.

"Peeta, no matter what happens in the future, I love you with all my heart. Forever."

"I love you too, Katniss. Always. You and our children will always be my first priority. My only priority."

We put the twins back in their cribs so we can take our shower, then we head downstairs as a family for breakfast. Peeta makes eggs and pancakes. We wash it down with OJ. We avoid talking about the Reaping. Instead we joke around with the babies, laughter filling the halls of our home.

The morning is spent with just the four of us. Neither of us can ever tire of spending time with our children. We read to them, play games with them, and just snuggle with them. They're perfect. They're perfect when they're quiet, when they're crying, even when they poop their diapers. I'm sure I've never loved anyone as much as I love my family.

Lunch is more somber than breakfast, because we know that afterwards, we have to go to the Reaping. Peeta and I talk minimally, both of us thinking. The twins must sense the mood, and even they stay relatively quiet.

Prim and my mom show up, and we give them the twins. They'll be taking them to the train while we go to the Reaping. We don't want the kids anywhere near the square. They should never have to experience that, even if they'll never remember it.

We broke down their cribs and packed the safe, which are both now safely on the train. In the safe, we've put a copy of our marriage license and my name change form, all four of our birth certificates, my mockingjay pin, Peeta's special brush his dad gave him, the chains we kept our wedding rings on, a small painting Peeta did of the four of us, the deed to our house, and our commissions as officers in the rebel army.

Sooner than either of us would like, it's time to change and head to the square. We go into our bedroom to put on nice clothes.

"Effie wants us to wear what we wore last year," I tell Peeta.

"I hope you told her no," he says quickly.

"Of course I did," I nod. "What should we wear, though?"

"I think we should wear black," Peeta suggests. "It's a somber affair, after all."

"Okay," I agree. "We'll be the opposite of Effie, I guess."

He chuckles and nods. I go into my closet and find a nice, simple black dress. Peeta wears black slacks and a black button down, complete with nice black dress shoes. We look like we're going to a funeral. Peeta re-braids my hair and we're ready.

We slowly walk to town hand in hand, silent. I don't know how either of us are going to deal with this emotionally. Having to mentor Tributes is hard enough, now they're even younger, and we have our own children now. We understand the bond parents have to their children. We understand what it's like to want to protect them at all costs.

We make it to the Justice Building and meet up with Effie and Haymitch inside. Effie comments on our choice of colors, and we brush her off. We're not in the mood for one of her lectures today. We can see the square filling up outside, and it's almost surreal to see the seven to eleven-year-olds standing in the Reaping formation. It's unbelievable how sadistic the Capitol is. With any luck, though, this will be the last Reaping ever.

Finally it's time. Effie struts out first, and even though she looks like she always does on Reaping day, I can tell she really doesn't want to be here. This past year I've gotten to know her well, and she hates the Capitol as much as I do, if not more. She claims that Peeta and me helped change her mind about the Games. She tells us that she saw us as human, as children, not just as Tributes. Now, she's an integral part of the rebellion.

Soon I hear Effie introducing us, the Victors. Haymitch walks out first, and since he's sober, doesn't fall of the stage or vomit. He just stands there, a blank look on his face. Then Effie introduces Peeta and me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Peeta and Katniss Mellkark!"

There is soft applause as Peeta and I walk out holding hands. We take our place next to Haymitch. I'm gripping Peeta's hand as tight as I did when I gave birth. I look out across the square and can't help but get emotional. Two of these innocent, young children are about to have their names called, get on a train to the Capitol, and learn how to kill each other brutally. Why?

Peeta easily senses my turmoil. He waits until the video with President Snow is playing to lean over and whisper in my ear.

"I know it's hard, Kat. I hate it as much as you do. But that's why we're doing this. This is going to be the last one, I promise you. I love you baby." He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I turn to him and mouth 'I love you too'. He gives me a small smile.

The video ends, and it's time for the Reaping. Effie walks to the balls.

"Now, to choose one brave girl and one brave boy to represent District 12 in this year's Quarter Quell," she announces, lacking her usual enthusiasm. She's trying, but it's just not the same. "As always, ladies first."

She stands in front of the girl's Reaping ball and sticks her hand in. She just grabs the first paper her fingers touch, obviously wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. She opens it and reads it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Annabel Anderson," she announces. I gasp. I know Annabel. She comes into the bakery a lot with her family. She's the oldest of four children, so I know nobody will be volunteering for her. She's only ten. I glance at Peeta and see the tears in the corner of his eyes. He always sneaks her cupcakes and cookies, and before we had our kids, she was one of the kids who convinced me Peeta would make an excellent father. Now we have to mentor her in the Games. She slowly makes her way up to the stage. The square is in silence. I search out the crowd and find her parents. Her mother has her head buried in her father's chest, obviously crying. Her father is trying his hardest to look stoic, but I see tears streaming down his face. I silently vow to do everything in my power to save her.

Once Annabel makes it to the stage and Effie introduces her, she moves to the boy's ball.

She reaches in, and again just grabs the first piece of paper she comes into contact with. She unfolds it quickly and reads it out loud.

"Grayson Mitchell," she announces. I know him too. Not as well as Annabel, but I know who he is. He's the middle of three brothers, but the only one in this year's Reaping age. I look out and see his older brother standing next to his parents. His father is holding him back from running out into the square.

Grayson looks like Peeta did last year – in shock. He slowly makes his way to the stage and shakes Annabel's hand limply. Grayson tells Effie he's eleven when she asks. Effie presents them as this year's Tributes, and instead of applause, everyone gives them the three-fingered goodbye salute. Peeta, Haymitch and I join.

It's over as quickly as it began. Grayson and Annabel are ushered into the Justice Building for their goodbyes. Peeta knows I don't want to bring back those memories, so he takes me by the hand and starts leading me to the train. When we left for the Reaping, we made sure we had everything from the house that we needed, and locked it up. Rye and Nan will check on it for us before they leave for 13.

Peeta and I make it to the train before the crowd. I breathe a sigh of relief when we step onto it. We quickly find my mom and Prim, and take the twins into our arms, relishing the feeling of their weight against our chests, the steady beating of their hearts.

"Thanks for watching them," I tell them.

"No problem," Prim smiles. "They're angels."

"We didn't want them to ever have to experience that," Peeta says. "And we knew it would be televised. We're avoiding having them in the spotlight at all costs."

Prim and my mom nod knowingly, understanding our reasoning. We sit down and tell them about the Reaping, and both of them sob when we tell them who was Reaped and how old they are. After a few minutes, the crowd starts gathering outside the train waiting for the Tributes' departure.

I see the car with Effie and the Tributes in it pull up. Haymitch boards first and sits next to Prim. Grayson and Annabel get out of the car, and I can easily see they've been crying. They take the customary pictures before they board, and soon are sitting across from us. Prim and my mom excuse themselves to give us time with them. The door closes, and the train starts its journey to the Capitol. Hopefully this won't be their last train ride, I think.

Peeta and I are unsure how to start. Last year, we had to literally force Haymitch to give us advice. Now, though, he's sober and we have three mentors instead of one drunk one.

"Well, I'd say congratulations, but that probably isn't very polite in this situation," Haymitch says, trying to lighten the mood. "And you'll hear that enough in the Capitol."

"What happens now?" Grayson asks quietly, his voice wavering. It breaks my heart.

"We'll arrive in the Capitol tomorrow," Effie explains. "Then you'll meet your prep teams and ride in the Tribute Parade. Then training will commence."

"Grayson, Annabel," I say quietly. They look at me. "I know how hard this is, trust me. When I volunteered, and Peeta got reaped, I thought, well, you know. But trust us, the four of us are going to do _everything_ in our power to keep you alive. That's our only goal."

"But Mrs. Mellark," Annabel responds, "there can only be one Victor. Especially after last year," she says, referring to Peeta's and my threatening suicide.

The four of us look at each other, wondering whether or not to tell them about the rebellion. We all shake our heads slightly. It's too soon, and we don't know if we can trust them with valuable intel like that, especially when we're going to the Capitol.

"Just trust us," Peeta says softly. "Please. Haymitch, Katniss and I have all won before, and Effie has been doing this for years. We have experience that can help you. Listen to us, listen to your stylists, and you'll have a good chance. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Mellark," Grayson says sadly. "Thank you."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's eat," Haymitch suggest, rubbing his belly comically.

We move to the table, and just like Peeta and me last year, Grayson and Annabel are stunned at the spread.

"Guys, go easy at first. I got sick last year from eating too much," I warn with a smile. They nod and start trying different things.

We sit and eat, answering the occasional question. I have Josh on my shoulder, and Peeta has Eve. They've both been great so far, except for one diaper changing. This is their first trip outside the District, and we hope we can get them home someday.

When we move on to dessert, Josh starts crying into my shoulder.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" I coo softly. I kiss him and stroke his head. I try rocking him, and smell his bottom, but none of that works. "Peeta, let's go to the bedroom. I think they're hungry."

"Mrs. Mellark?" Annabel asks as Peeta and I stand up.

"What is it, Annabel?"

"Can I hold the twins later?" She shyly asks. "They're so cute."

"Of course," I tell her with a smile. "Let me just feed them first, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Mellark." She gives me a smile, the first one I've seen on her since the Reaping. Maybe having the twins around will help.

Peeta and I head to our bedroom, and are delighted to find the twins' cribs already set up in the connected bedroom. We'll have to thank Prim and my mom, I assume. I feed the twins while Peeta sits with me, and we talk about our Tributes. They're both sweet, innocent kids. It's just so unfair.

"You know, there's a good chance we get both of them out alive," Peeta says.

"I know," I nod. "We need to talk to Haymitch and the other Victors and figure this out. Maybe we can have one huge alliance, and have them all stick together."

"Maybe. I don't know how we'd do that without having to tell them _something_. But we'll figure it out."

The twins fed, we head back to the dining car. Haymitch and Effie are telling Grayson and Annabel about sponsors, and about how Peeta and I went about getting them last year.

"Wait, so you were acting when you kissed him?" Annabel asks me.

"At first," I admit, looking down at my feet. Peeta leans over and kisses my cheek. I look back up at him, and he gives me an encouraging nod. "Then, when we were in the cave, I realized that I really do love him. It was real after that."

Annabel nods and thinks, then asks another question.

"Why'd you throw down your bow and take out the Nightlock?"

I sigh.

"People think I did it to make a point, to show the Capitol up, to defy them. That's just not true, even if it looks that way. I don't mind if people use it like that, but it's not why I did it. I did it because I knew there was no way one of us was leaving the Arena without the other. If Peeta died in that field, then I died in that field. End of story. Luckily, the Gamemakers realized that two Victors was better than none, so here we are."

"Wow," Grayson says in awe. It's silent for a few minutes after this.

"Will I have to kill anybody?" Grayson asks. Annabel nods, showing us she was wondering the same.

"I hope not," Peeta says quietly. "I did my best to not kill anybody in the Games. My only 'kill' was inadvertent, when Foxface ate the Nightlock I'd collected."

"What about you, Mrs. Mellark?" Annabel asks.

"I did kill, as I'm sure you remember. I hated it each and every time, and I can still see their faces. My first 'kill' was when I dropped the nest, even if I didn't mean to kill anyone. My first direct kill was Marvel, after he killed Rue. It was more reaction and reflexes than anything. When Peeta and I were on top of the Cornucopia, and Cato was being mauled by the Mutts, I knew I had to help him. Even if he had tried to kill us, he was still a human being. Nobody deserves that."

"I hope I don't have to kill anybody," Annabel says sadly.

"Me either," I tell her honestly. "But you both need to understand, there might come a time where it's either you or them. In that moment, you need to be brave. You need to think about the people who love you, and what they would want you to do. Then you'll know what you have to do. The last thing I want is to have to watch you two kill anybody, but I'd rather watch that then you dying. Okay?"

"Okay," Grayson nods reluctantly. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking us, kid," Haymitch butts in. "We're just doing our jobs. We're here for you. We're not doing this because we have to, we're doing this because we want to help you."

They both nod.

"Okay, tomorrow's a big day," Effie says after a minute. "Why don't we all head to bed, and get some rest? We arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning."

We all get up, say goodnights, and head to our respective rooms. Before Peeta and I head back, we let Annabel and Grayson hold the twins for a few minutes. Both of them have huge smiles on their faces as they do, and the twins are perfect for them. It reminds me that they both have younger siblings, and I feel my heart wrenching again. Peeta squeezes my hand.

Peeta and I stop by Prim and my mom's room before we head to bed.

"Thanks for putting the cribs together," Peeta says sincerely.

"No problem," my mom smiles. "We figured you'd had a long enough day."

"Well it really helps us out," I tell them. "So thank you very much. We just wanted to say goodnight and let you say goodnight to the twins. And thanks again for coming with us."

"Of course," Prim smiles. "We're happy to watch them whenever you need."

We all say goodnight, kisses and hugs all around. Finally, Peeta and I head back to our rooms, putting the twins to bed in their cribs. We tuck them in and just stand there, watching over them, our arms around each other.

"They will never ever go to a Reaping," Peeta whispers, steel in his voice. "If it's the last thing I do, my children will never know that pain. I promise you, Katniss."

I nod, unable to speak, as the tears fall down my face. I can't even bear to think of my kids going through what Grayson and Annabel did today. It's unfathomable. It would destroy my world. My free hand goes to my locket and I finger it, giving me comfort.

We change for bed. I just put on one of Peeta's tees and a pair of panties. He's just wearing boxers as usual. He sits at the edge of the bed while I wash and massage his stump, ending with a sweet kiss to the remainder of his leg. We crawl into bed, Peeta on his back and my head on his chest, our legs tangled. My arm is wrapped around his torso tightly, and he has one arm around me and the other tangled in my hair.

"That was really hard for you, wasn't it?" He asks quietly, referring to the Reaping.

I nod, looking up at him.

"It's so much harder now that I have my own children," I explain. "I can actually empathize with the parents now. It's – it's – well, it's sick, Peeta. It's just sick. To rip kids from their homes and make them fight to the death? Especially kids this young?"

"I know," he soothes, softly running his fingers through my hair, which he's taken out of its braid. "This is the last Games, I promise. We're going to end it."

"Shouldn't we not talk about that here?" I whisper nervously.

He chuckles softly.

"Don't worry, I talked to Beetee. We're safe on the train," he tells me.

"Oh, okay. Good," I say, relieved.

"So, I was thinking about how we need to talk to Plutarch," Peeta begins. I nod for him to continue. "I think tomorrow night, after the Parade, we should have all the rebel Victors over to our room. We should explain what we're doing and why, and hopefully get them on our side, so when we do talk to Plutarch, it's not just you and me. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We've already talked to Annie, Finnick and Jo about it, and they're one hundred percent with us. With all of us, I'm sure Plutarch will have to agree. Not to mention he gets a pretty good deal with it too. He gets you and me as the public faces of the rebellion."

"Exactly," Peeta agrees. "But we have to make sure that we get him to agree to everything we want. Our family has to stay together, we can't ever be forced to go to the front lines or even leave 13 unless we agree, and whatever else we decide."

"Of course. I'm with you, Peeta."

"Good. Thanks, Kat. You know I couldn't do this without you."

"Obviously," I joke. "Who would wash your hair every morning? Or do your dirty laundry?"

"Ha ha, very funny Mrs. Mellark," he teases back. "Are you forgetting who usually cooks meals for our family? Or who washes _your _hair?"

"Fair enough, so we need each other," I concede. "I think we figured that out long ago."

"Speaking of need, I think I need my wife right now," Peeta says seductively.

"Oh is that so?" I tease. I quickly shift and straddle him. "You mean, like this?" I lean down and kiss him.

"Mmhmm," he moans happily. "Exactly like this."

I chuckle and cross my arms, lifting my shirt up over my head, leaving me just wearing panties.

"Oh my god," Peeta mumbles. "Perfect…."

I smile and lean down to kiss him again, and I feel his hands on my hips.

"Peeta, we just have to be a little quiet. There's a lot of people right down the hall," I tell him softly.

"I'm not the one we need to worry about," he teases. In response, I lightly bite his earlobe.

"Shut up and make love to me," I tell him seriously. He flips me onto my back and my panties are off in a flash.

"As you wish."

"I love you, Mr. Mellark."

"I love you too, Mrs. Mellark."

**A/N: I want to apologize for not posting yesterday. I've been sick since Friday. I haven't even gone to work. I couldn't even sit upright at the computer, never mind actually writing. But I wanted to get a chapter out today, so there's the Reaping. We have our two young Tributes, and we're finally on our way to the Capitol. **

**There's a lot for Peeta and Katniss to do in the Capitol. They have to talk to the Victors and Plutarch, and make their demands. They have to figure out a way to try and keep their Tributes alive until they can be rescued. They need to keep their real plans under wraps. How will it all turn out? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Keep reviewing and reading. Happy Sunday. **


	40. Tribute Parade

**Fair Warning: This chapter ends with a graphic, smutty, dirty, awesomely XXX sex scene. You've been notified. **

"Good morning, honey," I whisper to Peeta and kiss his jaw.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers back. Both our greetings lack the usual enthusiasm.

I sigh deeply. We arrive in the Capitol this morning.

"I know," he tells me. "We'll get through this, Katniss. Together."

"Together," I nod.

Last night, in bed, we watched the Reapings from all the Districts. One thing we noticed was that all the Tributes, even the ones from the Career Districts, looked downright terrified. Almost all of the Mentors were obviously emotional. Annie and Finnick had tears in their eyes. Johanna just looked angry. Chaff was continuously shaking his head in disbelief. It's truly unbelievable that the Capitol is forcing these children to fight. There are a number of seven and eight-year-olds that were Reaped. It's incredibly sad.

We make our way to the dining car for breakfast. We left the twins with my mom and Prim so we can do some 'Mentoring'.

Annabel, Grayson, Haymitch and Effie are already there, silently eating. Peeta and I take our seats and he pours me some hot chocolate.

"Thanks, honey," I softly thank him.

"Sure. Here, have some bread baby." He hands me a roll. I give him a peck on the cheek.

"So we watched the Reapings," I tell the table.

"We did too," Haymitch nods. "I don't really know what to make of it yet."

"Us neither," Peeta agrees. "We'll have to wait and see at Training, I guess." Everyone nods. Annabel and Grayson just look lost.

"Where are the twins, Mrs. Mellark?" Annabel asks quietly.

"They're with my mom and sister," I tell her gently. "We wanted to spend some time with you two."

"Oh," she nods sadly and looks down at her plate.

"What is it, Annabel?" I whisper. She looks back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I miss my family," she is barely able to say.

I feel the tears coming, and I can't do anything to stop them. Without telling my mind to, I start thinking of how I would feel being ripped from Peeta and our babies. It makes me so emotional I know I can't stay in this room any longer.

"I'm sorry," I sob. "I – I - I just can't." I push my chair back, slip my hand from Peeta's, and quickly exit the room. I don't look back.

I make it to our bedroom and curl up on the bed, letting the tears flow. I need some reassurance, so I reach down into my bag and grab the letter Peeta wrote me. I stay in the fetal position as I read it, my tears fogging up my vision.

A few minutes later I hear the door gently open and close. He doesn't say anything as he approaches me. I feel the bed dip from his weight, and then I feel him behind me, his arms wrapping around me tightly, brining me close.

He lets me read and cry, knowing that his presence is enough for right now.

"I'm sorry," I whimper after a few minutes.

"It's okay," he assures me. "Everyone understands. Nobody's mad."

"I know, but I just left you guys there. I'm supposed to be their mentor and I broke down."

"Katniss, nobody expects any of us to get through this without getting emotional. Especially you and me."

I nod and he shushes me, stroking my hair softly as my sobbing gets quieter.

"What do you need? What can I do for you?" He asks sincerely.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

"Never leave me."

"Always."

After a few more minutes, he hands me some tissues and helps me clean myself up. We return to the dining car, and I apologize for my breakdown. Everyone assures me that everything is fine, and we continue talking.

"What's the Arena like?" Grayson asks.

"Well, this year's will be different from last year's," Haymitch explains. "Nobody will actually know until the Games start."

I think about that. I decide to ask Plutarch, and maybe we can get a leg up on the competition. If we know the general layout, maybe we can come up with a plan to keep them safe for that first night.

"We were lucky," Peeta adds. "Our Arena looked a lot like 12, so Katniss felt right at home in the woods. It gave us a huge advantage once she got her bow."

They both nod, remembering our Games.

"How did you know who to trust?" Annabel asks.

"You don't," I honestly tell her. They looked shocked, so I continue. "You can't ever really know who to trust. You just have to feel in your heart. Like when I woke up and found Rue, I just knew she wouldn't hurt me. She could have, but instead she helped nurse me back to health for two days. When I found Peeta, he was actually scared I was there to kill him. But not a minute later, he trusted me with his life."

"The Careers trusted me," Peeta tells them. "I lied to them, telling them I'd help them hunt down Katniss. I was really just doing it to keep Katniss safe from them. When she dropped that nest, and I told her to run, Cato, the leader, found out I'd been lying. He tried to kill me, but I would never change what I did. It kept Katniss alive, and that was always my only goal."

"Wait, you didn't think you were going to win?" Grayson asks Peeta incredulously.

Peeta shakes his head.

"No. From the moment I was Reaped, no. Actually, when Katniss volunteered, I prayed that Effie picked my name out of the Reaping Ball. I wanted to be the one to keep her safe. I knew I had to get her home at all costs, and I knew that meant my life. I was prepared from the moment the Games started to die for her."

They both nod in awe, looking back and forth between us. I squeeze Peeta's hand harder.

We continue talking for another hour, until Effie announces we're almost to the Capitol. Just like Peeta last year, Annabel and Grayson go to the windows to catch their first glimpse of the city. Peeta and I have seen it too many times.

We pull into the station, and I'm glad we thought ahead. Effie and Haymitch take Annabel and Grayson out through the crowds, while me, Peeta, my mom, Prim and the twins exit through a rear car, hidden from the throngs. We make sure all our luggage is loaded, and pile into the limousine. Effie made sure it has tinted windows so nobody can see in.

We arrive at the hotel, and pull up to the back again. The manager greets us, and he's obviously happy to see us. He leads us to our private elevator and has bellhops bring our luggage up. I'm holding Josh and Peeta is holding Eve. We drop my mom and Prim off on their floor and go up to our suite.

"How long until we have to go to the Training Center?" I ask Peeta once we're settled. He looks at his watch.

"A few hours. They have to get prepped and everything. We're going to leave Josh and Eve here, right?"

"Yes. I don't want them anywhere near those cameras," I nod. He breaths a sigh of relief.

"What do you think their costumes will be this year?" He asks.

I shrug.

"No idea. It'll be interesting, though, I know that. Some of these kids are so small I imagine we'll barely be able to see them in the chariots."

Peeta nods sadly.

"We should talk to all the people we need to while we're there too," I remind. "Let them know about the meeting we want to have."

"Good idea."

We lie down and take a nap, the twins between us, relishing in being a family for a few hours. Soon, we're woken up by an alarm, and we dress and get ready to head to the Tribute Parade. We drop Eve and Josh off with Prim, and both of us are reluctant to leave them. It's harder every single time.

We meet the limo out back and soon we arrive at the staging area. It's filled with mentors and the chariots, waiting for the Tributes. We easily find Haymitch and Effie, nervously standing by 12's horses.

"Hey guys," I greet.

"Sweetheart, kid," Haymitch nods.

"You look beautiful," Effie tells me. I'm wearing a gown that I designed with Cinna. It's a burnt orange, not only because it's Peeta's favorite color, but also to throw back to last year. Peeta is wearing a dark green suit with a matching burnt orange tie. He looks very handsome.

"She's right," he whispers in my ear, making my body tingle. "You look gorgeous." I turn and give him a peck on the lips.

"And you look handsome, husband," I whisper. I smooth out his tie, brush off his shoulders, and straighten some of his hairs. He patiently lets me, but I can tell it annoys him when I treat him like this. I look around and some of the other mentors are looking at us funny, but I don't care.

We quickly make our way around and talk to everyone we need to. They all agree immediately to meet us in our suite about an hour after the Parade.

Finally, the Tributes arrive. Annabel and Grayson look incredibly nervous. Cinna and Portia are with them, as I wanted them to have the same stylists. Plutarch said it was no problem. Cinna explains that he wanted to remind everyone of last year, but didn't want to just do the same thing. They're both wearing tight black body suits. Cinna shows us that when they start going down the avenue, the suits will turn on, and glow. While they're just standing here, it doesn't look like much, but Cinna assures us that when they're on the chariots, it will look like a glowing ember. I trust him, of course, and actually look forward to seeing his creation.

The countdown is announced, so we give our last minute advice to Grayson and Annabel. I tell them to hold hands, and they agree. It's more to show unity than anything. I don't think the country would be too keen on such a young romance. But, then again, the Capitol is sick. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and I make our way to the mentor section.

We sit next to Finnick and Annie, and Peeta holds my hand tight. I can see the many large television screens that occasionally show our section, and sometimes zoom in on the four of us. Ever since Finnick and Annie's wedding, when Peeta and I were best man and maid of honor, we're now known as Panem's two favorite couples. Once they found out we're actually best friends, that made it an even better story apparently.

Soon the Parade starts. The Districts come out, and most of the costumes are predictable. Finnick and Annie chuckle at their Tributes, who are literally dressed like fish. Finally, I can see our Tributes about to enter. I see their suits flick on, and Cinna was right. It's amazing. They both look like embers at the center of a fire, swirling hues of blue, orange, red, green and yellow. The crowd gasps and cheers, much like they did for us last year. The cameras zoom in on Annabel and Grayson, who both look stunned, but keep up their appearance. They are holding hands tightly, and I can tell it's grounding both of them.

The Tributes all circle in front of Snow, and he makes his usual speech welcoming them to the Capitol and to the Games. It makes me sick every time I hear it. The Parade is over as soon as it began, and we're back in the Staging Area, congratulating our Tributes on a job well done.

"That will get you some sponsors," Haymitch tells them. "Great job, kids."

"You made a huge impact," Effie adds. "The crowd loves you."

They both look unsure and unsteady, so I speak up.

"It's a good thing, guys. I hated the crowds last year, but I understood we needed them to help us survive. You did great. Trust us, it will help."

They nod in understanding, and after a few minutes, depart with Haymitch and Effie to head back to the Training Center and their rooms. We tell them we'll see them in the morning for the start of training, after our interview with Caesar.

Peeta and I head back to the hotel, and we're fairly quiet for the ride. I know we're both thinking about our own Parade a year ago.

"That was the first time I held your hand," Peeta says suddenly. Of course we're holding hands right now, too.

"I know," I say quietly.

"Did you feel it too? That spark, that electric shock when we touched?"

"Yes," I nod. "I didn't know what it was, but I felt it."

He lets out a breath, like he was worried I'd say no.

"I knew we were going into the Games, and that I was going to die, but I was so happy that night because just for a little while, I got to hold the hand of the girl I love and pretend we were real," he sighs sadly.

"Well, now you can hold my hand whenever you want," I tell him. "And we _are_ real and we _are _happy." I lean over and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiles into my mouth and I smile back.

"I love you so much, Katniss," he whispers.

"I love you too, Peeta. So much it physically hurts."

We get back to the hotel and scoop up Josh and Eve, who are fast asleep. We thank Prim and my mom and head back to our suite. We wake them up to feed them, then tuck them into bed in their small bedroom. We quickly change into comfortable clothes and prepare ourselves for our upcoming meeting, dragging some chairs into the living room to accommodate everyone.

Our friends show up over a span of ten minutes, all happy to see us. We only got to talk for a couple minutes at the Parade, so we're all catching up and hugging. Of course Annie wants to see the twins, but I tell her they're asleep. She begs, and I relent, making her promise not to wake them up. I take her in, and she starts quietly sobbing at the sight of them. I can tell she wants kids, badly.

Everyone accounted for, we sit down. I sit next to Peeta on a love seat and he grasps my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Peeta starts. "We wanted to talk to all of you about something very important. Finnick, Annie, and Johanna already know, but we wanted them here too."

"We have a huge favor to ask all of you," I continue. "We consider each and every one of you friends, and we have enjoyed getting to know in the past few months. However, what we're about to ask you is not easy, nor is it simple. We understand it might sound selfish, but we have no other options."

"Just tell them already brainless," Johanna interjects. I glare at her and she just chuckles.

"Peeta and I have decided that because of our children, we can not, under any circumstances, be on the front lines. That means we can't go into the Arena, nor can we leave 13 to fight," I say firmly.

It's silent for a few moments, while everyone digests. We look around, and it's too early to tell what people are thinking.

"Now that doesn't mean we won't be doing anything," Peeta adds. "Katniss and I are going to present a deal to Plutarch. In exchange for letting us stay with our family and keep away from the actual fighting, Katniss and I will agree to become the public faces of the Rebellion. We will do any Propos, TV spots, interviews, photo ops, anything they want of us, as long as they agree to our terms."

"We understand we're asking a lot of you," I tell them honestly. "All of you have to go into the Arena, and we're asking you to let us sit it out. It's not that Peeta and I don't want to fight, because we do, but we need to be around for our children. We just can't risk it. We have to fight in a different way."

We stay silent after this, letting everyone think it over. The tension builds as our future hangs in the balance. Finally, after a few minutes, Johanna speaks up.

"Oh come on, like you're going to risk leaving those cute kids without their parents. Just tell them it's okay, because I know you're all thinking it. Katniss and Peeta are already the most famous people in Panem." Everyone laughs softly, and I take it as a good sign.

"I, for one, would be honored to fight for you," Chaff speaks up. "You are parents, and that must come first. We'll fight on the front lines, you fight on the airwaves."

I nod at Chaff in thanks. I like him a lot. He's good friends with Haymitch.

"I agree," Beetee adds. "Peeta and Katniss will be able to do a lot of damage to the Capitol's war effort just by their defection. The fact that they are a young family, and are doing this for their children, will only turn more people against Snow."

Everyone nods their agreement.

"So are we all in agreement then?" Johanna bluntly asks. "Cinnamon buns and brainless sit out the fighting, and become the figureheads of the Rebellion? All in favor raise your hands."

To my astonishment, everyone immediately raises their hands without question.

Tears spring to my eyes involuntarily. Peeta grips my hand harder as we watch our friends save our future.

"Thank you all," I say through my tears. "You have no idea how much this means to us. We will make sure that when our children grow up, they are well aware of the sacrifices each of you have made so that they could live. Thank you."

"We'll never be able to thank you enough," Peeta adds when I'm finished. "Katniss and I want to fight the Capitol more than anything, but like Chaff said, our children must come first. We have to think of them, not ourselves. Thank you so much."

Everyone seems to be getting a little emotional, so Johanna decides to lighten the mood, as is her forte.

"Stop crying brainless, you won you idiot."

I chuckle and everyone laughs softly, the tension and emotion broken.

"One more thing," Peeta holds up a single finger. "Katniss and I are going to meet with Plutarch soon to present this deal. We would appreciate it if all of you could be there to back us up."

"Of course." "It would be an honor." "We'll be there ready to fight."

"Thank you all from the bottom of our hearts," I tell them once more. "Our children thank you too. They're sleeping right now, but we'll make sure to bring them around tomorrow for everyone to see, okay?"

Everyone nods with smiles, thinking about seeing the twins. Most of them haven't seen them since the O'Dair's wedding.

Everyone eventually trickles out, Annie, Finnick and Johanna the last to leave.

"Thanks guys," I tell them once we're alone. "Thanks for helping."

"Stop saying thank you," Finnick tells me with a smile. "You're our best friends. We'd do anything for you and our niece and nephew."

I nod and hold myself back from saying 'thank you'. We give them hugs and kisses (well, not Jo) and tell them we'll see them in the morning.

Finally, Peeta and I are alone in our suite. We collapse on the bed.

"Long day, huh?" He jokes.

"Ugh," is my only response.

"That went better than I thought it would," he says.

"Yeah. I'm glad they're all on board. It will help with Plutarch and in the future to have so many Victors on our side."

"They're great friends."

"That they are. I'm so glad we got to know all of them."

He nods his agreement.

"You know, Kat, the last time we were in this room you were almost six months pregnant," he says quietly.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about everything we did last time we were here," he says shyly.

"Oh," I say in realization. "You mean, all the sex we had?"

He nods sheepishly.

"We did have some great sex on this bed, didn't we?"

"Yeah," he whispers.

"Well, we haven't made love since last night, Peeta," I remind him.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

I roll my eyes.

"No. Really, Peeta? When have you ever known me to turn down having sex with you?"

He thinks for a moment then shrugs.

"Good point," he smiles. "So, what would my baby like to do this evening?"

I ponder his question, tilting my head back and forth for a moment.

"Let's take a shower," I suggest.

His eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically. We get up and start stripping each other on our way to the bathroom, our lips locked as much as possible. By the time we make it to the shower, I'm wet and I can feel his erection.

He reaches in and sets the temperature. I'm down to my bra and panties as he slides his boxers off. I'm about to undo my braid when he stops me.

"Leave it in," he pleads. "You're so beautiful with it."

I nod, and motion that I want him to remove my undergarments. He does with glee, leaving us both naked.

We step in the shower and stand under the flow for a moment, making out vigorously. I feel his hands running all over my skin, setting me on fire.

"Peeta," I moan. "Take me."

He shakes his head.

"First I'm going to make you come," he announces with confidence, knowing how much it turns me on.

He spins me around so my back is against his chest, and his right hand dives between my legs. His left is firmly gripping my breast, my hand on top of it. He works me into a frenzy, his lips attached to my neck, my ear, my shoulder.

"Oh my god," I groan, "don't stop baby. I love you so much."

I feel his smirk against my neck.

"I love you too baby," he whispers. "Are you almost there?"

"Keep going," I nod, "deeper, Peeta, deeper. Oh, that's it. Right there. I'm going to come baby."

When I come, my whole body racks with the orgasm, Peeta holding me up in his strong arms. My eyes slide shut in ecstasy, and I can feel his erection pressing against my butt, making me excited for what I know is next.

My orgasm finished, I spin around in his arms and attack his lips. I feel him grip my butt, and he's about to lift me up to straddle him.

"Nuh uh," I shake my head. He looks at me funny, so to explain better, I kneel down in front of him and take his erection in my mouth.

"Oh my god Katniss," he moans. "Baby, that feels….oh don't stop."

And I don't. I work him into the same frenzy he had me in, and I when I look up into his eyes, the look of love almost shocks me with its intensity. A few times, I shift my mouth to his balls, taking one at a time and giving them my full attention, causing him to praise me like never before.

I can tell he's close, so I take his entire length in my mouth quickly, and repeat.

"Close?" I ask. He nods. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" He nods again shyly.

A couple minutes later, he tells me he's there, so I speed up even faster. When he comes, I massage his balls, helping him get his full load out, sliding him in and out to aid. I feel his warmth in my mouth and on the back of my throat, the familiar taste of my husband. When I feel he's expelled everything, I look up to him and swallow. He shakes his head as always, in disbelief.

He grips my shoulders and pulls me back up to him. He kisses me hard, not caring that I just had his seed in my mouth. This time, when he grips my butt, I let him pick me up, and I straddle him. He backs me up against the wall and I groan in pleasure. I feel his growing erection against my thigh. He moves his lips to my neck and then my ear, nibbling softly to drive me crazy.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles against my shoulder blade.

"I. Need. You. Inside. Me. This. Instant," I demand slowly.

He smirks up at me and complies. I feel him enter me, moaning the entire time while he slides all the way in.

"Oh my god you're so tight," he tells me breathily.

"Maybe you're just huge," I throw back. He smiles wide.

He starts sliding in and out, and I use my leverage to help him. We're soon writhing in sync, and he brings me to another screaming orgasm. I can only hope we don't wake the twins.

"Mmmm Katniss you're so warm baby," he whispers against my lips as he kisses me.

"I can't help it when you're inside me, honey," I tell him honestly. This makes him grin at his effect on me.

We make love like this, face to face, our lips locked, for a good twenty minutes before I can tell he's inching towards his release.

"You going to come soon?" I ask him quietly.

He nods and kisses me passionately. After a couple more minutes, I know he's seconds away, so I put my lips next to his ear and whisper.

"I want you to come inside me, Peeta. I want you to kiss me as you come. I want to feel your warmth inside me. Please, baby, please, I love you so much. Come, Peeta, come inside me."

This drives him over the edge, as it always does, and he locks his lips to mine as I feel him explode inside me. As always, I make sure he's buried as far into me as possible when he comes, and we both thrust a couple times to make sure he gets it all out.

When he's finished, I quickly lower myself off of him, kneel in front of him, and clean his length with my mouth. I feel him shudder and groan in pleasure. I softly kiss the tip of his erection when I'm finished and look up at him. He looks in awe of me. I smile softly.

"You're amazing," he tells me quietly.

"Right back at ya," I retort. He smiles.

We get on with the regular part of the shower. He takes my braid out and washes my hair gently, and I return the favor. I wash his stump with love, as he spent a good portion of the day on his feet. I know it hurt, even if he won't admit it to anyone.

Soon, we're getting ready for bed. We check on the twins, and watch over them for a few minutes. I'm in front of Peeta, my back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, my arms covering his. He leans his head down so it's next to mine.

"We'll protect them, Kat," he whispers.

"I know," I nod slightly.

"I promise, honey. I'll gladly lay down my life for you three."

"I know," I nod again. "But please, let that be the very last option Peeta. We need you. We need daddy."

"I promise," he repeats.

"I love you, Peeta. Forever," I tell him.

"I love you too, Katniss. Always."

**A/N: Okay, so we've arrived in the Capitol and had the Tribute Parade. They've spoken to the other rebel Victors, who are on board with the plan. Now they just have to present it to Plutarch. **

**The next chapter will involve their interview with Caesar and the beginning of training. It will be interesting to see how the Gamemakers and mentors react to the young Tributes. Some of them probably won't even be able to lift most of the weaponry. **

**Thank you all for the kind words about my illness. It was nothing serious, just a bug. But I always have to be careful, you see. I don't have my spleen, pancreas, gallbladder, appendix, duodenum, half my stomach, and some of my intestines. So when I do get sick, even with something minor, I have to really be careful, because my immune system is so compromised. But I'm doing much better today, so thank you!**

**Keep reviewing and reading. Monday, Monday, Monday. **


	41. Teaming Up On Plutarch

I'm pulled out of my dream when my body realizes I'm alone in bed. I reach out blindly and find that Peeta's not there. My finely honed skills tell me he's been out of bed for at least ten minutes.

I try to go back to sleep, but find myself unable to without my husband's arms wrapped around me. I'd be embarrassed I need him so much, if I actually cared, which I don't.

I roll out of bed and glance at the clock. 4:14 am. There's only one place he can be. With the twins. I look down and notice I'm wearing a bra and panties. I don't necessarily remember putting them on, but what the heck.

Quietly as I can, I pad over to the spare bedroom where Josh and Eve have been staying. Just before I turn the corner to enter, I hear Peeta's voice. I stop and back up against the wall, and listen. I know he doesn't know I'm here.

"Want me to tell you a story to help you sleep buddy?" I hear him say. "Okay, big guy, you just relax and listen. Your sister's already asleep, so it's your turn."

He's talking to Josh, and I can picture him sitting with him in his arms, lovingly looking down at him, coaxing him back to sleep. It makes all sorts of emotions swell up in me – love, pride, gratitude, hope. Peeta continues.

"Son, I want to tell you about your mommy. Now, I know you love her because she feeds you, and changes you, and bathes you, but there's so many other reasons she loves you. We are so lucky to have mommy, Josh. So lucky. I'll never be able to tell you how much. I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell mommy, okay?"

He pauses. I debate whether or not to move, knowing he's telling a secret, but my feet won't let me go anywhere.

"She's my angel. She saves me every single day, son. She doesn't know it, but when I wake up, and she smiles at me, I know that everything I've done is worth it. Then we go and see you and your sister, and I know that my life is absolutely perfect."

I feel the tears starting, and I don't even attempt to stop them. He's so good with words.

"I want you to always remember that, Josh. Always remember everything mommy does for you, for us, because she's the best mommy in the whole world. She would do anything for us, just because she loves us. I don't know why, but don't tell her that. She'd get angry at me."

I chuckle to myself, knowing he's right. I've tried telling him a million times why I love him. I even wrote him that letter. But he's still clueless, as am I to his love. We just accept that however improbable or unbelievable it is, we love each other fiercely.

"Now don't get me wrong, buddy. I love your mom with all my heart. She's my soul mate, my best friend. I will always love her. But I love you and your sister too. But I love you two in a verrrrrry different way. I can't really explain it to you. You and Eve are the result of your mother's and my love, representations of us coming together as one. We would do anything to keep you safe, to keep you happy, and I want you to always remember that. Now go to sleep, big boy, you need your rest. Ssshhh go to sleep for daddy."

I hear Peeta moving about, and I know he's putting Josh down in his crib, so I quickly and quietly haul ass back to our bed. I sit up and wait for Peeta to return, which he does after a couple minutes. Of course, he immediately sees the tears on my face and takes me in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He softly asks me.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I whimper. He looks confused. I don't blame him.

"Why are you sorry honey?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed, so I was going to join you in the twins' room. But then I heard you talking to Josh, and I listened. I'm sorry, Peeta. That was a father-son moment. I shouldn't have stayed," I sob.

He thinks for a moment, then just smiles at me.

"It's fine, Kat."

"No it's not," I tell him firmly.

"Yes it is," he nods. "I don't care if you heard that. It's not like I haven't told you most of that before anyways."

"But that was a special moment with your son and I ruined it!"

"Oh, shush, no you didn't. I didn't know you were there until now, so it's not ruined. Actually, It's all the more special that you heard, I think."

"Really?" I ask, looking up at him in wonder.

"Really," he smiles down at me, leaning down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I savor the taste of him against my lips.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I make love to you?" He asks shyly.

"I'd like nothing more," I tell him honestly.

He's already in his boxers, and I'm just in a bra and panties, so it doesn't take us long at all to get down to it. Peeta shyly asks me if we can make love in a position we've only used a few times, and I agree.

We sit on the bed, Peeta upright with his back against the backboard. I sit on his lap, facing him, my legs wrapped around his back. We both like this position because it allows us to stay incredibly close and keep eye contact the whole time. Not to mention the amount of kissing that goes on.

We make it last for a long time, and the sun is coming up before we're finished. We get another hour of sleep in, then the twins wake us up. We both grumble, but smile when we see our children awake and ready for the day.

Peeta surprises me with cheese buns for breakfast, telling me the same chef who made them last time made them again. I smile wide and thank him with a kiss. We eat with a baby on each of our laps, happy to spend time as a family.

"So are you ready for this interview?" Peeta asks me.

"I think so," I tell him. "We just need to make sure they know to stay away from the twins, and we need to play up the mentor thing. Throw suspicion off us and the other Victors."

"Got it," he nods.

Soon it's time to leave. We give Prim and my mom the day off, and decide to take the twins with us. We pack the diaper bag and bring the stroller. We pile into the limo and we're soon on our way to the studio.

"I called Annie," I tell Peeta once we're en route. "She and Finnick will meet us there. They'll watch the twins during our interview.

"Great," he smiles. "Good thinking, honey." He leans over and kisses me, caressing my cheek with his free hand. Our other hands have been firmly locked since we left the room.

We're soon at the back of Caesar's studio, at the incognito entrance. Finnick and Annie are waiting for us, and are ecstatic to see the twins. I think they're more excited to see them than Peeta and me.

We're led inside, and taken to makeup. I'm wearing a dress I designed with Cinna. It's tight, and shows off my curves. It's a deep, dark blue. I designed Peeta's suit, too. It's the same shade of blue, and his shirt and tie are as well. We look like a team.

Cinna, thankfully, is there to do my makeup. He keeps it light and natural, highlighting my eyes, knowing how much Peeta loves them. I help him do my hair, and we keep it up in a low bun, a few strands framing my face.

"Peeta's going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Cinna tells me with a grin when we're finished.

"I hope not," I smile. "I kind of need him to help me change diapers." We both laugh and head out.

Annie and Finnick are there, and Peeta meets me. He looks so handsome. His hair is natural, but I love how it looks. He's let it curl out, and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh my god, Katniss," he says as he takes me in his arms. "You are so gorgeous, honey."

"Thank you," I say and give him a peck on the lips. "You are very handsome, husband."

He smiles and we turn to Finnick and Annie.

"Alright guys, thanks for watching them," Peeta grins.

"Under no circumstances are you to bring them out, no matter what Caesar or anybody else says, okay?" I demand, pointing at them and scowling for effect.

Finnick throws his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry," Annie assures me, chuckling. "We don't want them in the spotlight just as much as you."

"Thanks guys, really," I give them a warm smile.

Someone gives us the two-minute warning, so we say bye to the twins.

I crouch down in front of the stroller.

"You two be good for your Aunt and Uncle," I tell them. "Mommy and daddy love you very much. We'll be back soon, okay? I love you." I reach out and Eve grasps my finger. I lean in and kiss them both on their foreheads. Peeta does the same. We know we're only leaving them for a few minutes, but that doesn't make it any easier.

We're ushered to the wings, and I can see Caesar. He's giving an update on us since the last time we were here, talking about Gale's trial, the pregnancy, the twins' birth, and Finnick and Annie's wedding. Finally, he introduces us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce, the co-Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games and new parents, Peeta and Katniss Mellark!"

The applause is deafening as Peeta and I walk out hand in hand. We wave to the crowd and shake Caesar's hand warmly before we sit down on the couch. As always, I kick off my heels and snuggle close into Peeta. He wraps an arm around me to bring me closer, and intertwines our other hands. I quickly kiss his wedding ring and I hear the women in the crowd swooning. I know when we announced our marriage, it broke a lot of hearts in the Capitol. Too bad ladies, he's taken.

Finally the crowd settles and the interview begins.

"So, Katniss, Peeta, how is everything?" Caesar asks.

"We're great," Peeta smiles. "Pretty tired, but what do you expect with month-old twins?" Caesar and the crowd laugh and agree.

"And Katniss, how was the labor for you?" He asks.

That's kind of personal, I think, then I remember this is the Capitol. They don't believe in privacy, at least not for Victors.

"It was – tough. It took over sixteen hours, and I refused any and all drugs. But it was worth it the first time I saw our children," I tell him honestly. I hear the crowd sighing.

"Now what are the chances we can meet the little Mellarks?" Caesar asks. He gets the crowd going, and I have to wait until they settle down to set him straight.

"No," I say firmly.

"I'm sorry?" He prompts.

"No, Caesar," I repeat. "We're sorry, but we're not bringing our children out here under any circumstances. They're just babies. We want them to have normal childhoods, so we're keeping them out of the spotlight."

"Oh, I see," he says sadly.

"Yes. And I want to quickly address the rest of the media." I turn to look directly into the camera. "If Peeta or I see even one published photograph of our children that we haven't approved, both of us will use all our considerable sway and power to come down on the responsible party. We understand that the two of us are famous, and we don't care if you write or take pictures of us. But we ask you to leave our children alone. Please. That's all we ask of you. Thank you."

The studio is silent afterwards, and everyone seems to be digesting my demands.

"Well," Caesar says unsurely, "I'm sure they will listen to you, Mrs. Mellark. We would not want to anger you or your husband."

"You got that right," Peeta smiles, getting the interview back on track. "Even the twins have learned quickly to not anger mommy." Everyone laughs and I playfully scowl at Peeta. He responds by giving me a quick kiss.

"Now tell me about your Tributes. That was quite a show last night, wasn't it?" Caesar asks.

"Yes," Peeta nods. "Grayson and Annabel are good kids. We think they'll do well in the Quarter Quell. Katniss and I are looking forward to our first time mentoring. We know we can learn a lot from Haymitch, and hope to teach our Tributes all we've learned."

"That's wonderful," he gushes. It makes me sick he doesn't even bring up the fact they're barely eleven years old. "Now tell me, is there any truth to the rumor that Haymitch Abernathy is sober?"

"It's true," I nod. "When he found out about the twins, he quit. He hasn't touched a drink since. We're all very proud of him."

The crowd applauds for Haymitch and Peeta and I join.

"You two do have a huge impact on those around you, don't you," he observes. We nod reluctantly. "Now, if I may, I would like to quickly ask you about the trial of your friend, Gale Hawthorne. We were all very enraptured by it here in the Capitol."

I sigh but keep it to myself.

"What would you like to know?" I ask evenly.

"Mr. Hawthorne was convicted of many crimes, the most serious of which were attempted murder. He was recently executed by firing squad. Can you tell me, Katniss, your feelings on the subject?"

I sigh again, and Peeta squeezes my hand and brings me closer, giving me comfort and courage. He looks to me to see if I want to answer, and I give him a slight nod to let him know it's okay.

"Gale had been one of my closest friends for years," I explain slowly. "When Peeta and I got back from the Games, and began dating, Gale couldn't accept it. He apparently thought I had been faking my love for Peeta, and that I belonged with him instead. It spiraled out of control over a few months. The tipping point came after we announced my pregnancy on this very stage. When we returned home, he confronted me, and it escalated to the point where he attacked us violently."

"I see," Caesar says somberly. "If I may, where did the attempted murder charges stem from?"

I take a moment to steel my nerves.

"He attempted to strangle Peeta to death. Then, when Peeta was unconscious, he had knocked me to the floor and I was attempting to stand back up. He reared back and was going to try and kick me in the stomach, attempting to kill our unborn children."

"Oh my goodness," he says in shock. I hear the crowd gasp. They had released some details of the trial, but not this much. The judge told us it was ours to share. "What happened, since obviously your twins are alive and healthy?"

"Haymitch, thank god, came out of nowhere and tackled Gale before he could kick me," I explain. I hear a collective sigh. "He saved us, and Peeta and I will always be thankful for that. Actually, he's the twins' godfather."

"That's quite the story, Katniss," Caesar says in awe. "Now, lastly, let me just ask you about the wedding of your friends, Finnick and Annie O'Dair."

"Oh, of course," Peeta speaks up. "It was wonderful. We had it at our house, because Finnick and Annie wanted the twins there, so it was easier for them to travel to us. I was the best man, and Katniss was the maid of honor. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"That is what I've been told," Caesar nods. "Thank you both for coming out today, and we wish you and your Tributes the best of luck in the upcoming Quarter Quell. Ladies and gentlemen, one more round of applause for the star-crossed lovers, the new parents, the happily married Peeta and Katniss Mellark!"

The applause is again deafening as we are given a standing ovation. We shake Caesar's hand and wave to the crowd, and walk off hand in hand. I think that went very well, and I know Peeta agrees when he softly kisses my temple.

We find Finnick, Annie and the twins and they congratulate us. We all pile into our limo and head over to the Training Center. We get in the elevator, and Finnick and Annie get off on 4, while we head up to 12.

"Good morning sweetheart, kid," Haymitch says when we enter. "Oh, you brought the munchkins."

"Yeah, we wanted them with us," Peeta tells him.

Annabel and Grayson are happy to see the twins, but I can tell they're both incredibly sad. I don't blame them. They've already eaten breakfast, so we sit them down in the living room.

"Okay," Haymitch says once we're settled. "Good job last night kids. Good job this morning in the interview, you two. We watched it. You were great."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. Haymitch, Annabel, Grayson and Effie nod their agreement.

"So this afternoon, you start training," Haymitch tells them.

"What's training?" Grayson asks.

"You'll meet all the other Tributes at the bottom of this building," I explain. "There will be a number of different stations for you to choose from, anything from bow and arrow to plant life to tying knots. It's an opportunity for you to hone your skills and learn new ones."

"Oh," Annabel says with wide eyes.

"Do either of you have any skills we should know about?" Haymitch asks gently. He's being much nicer than he was with us last year. Sobriety.

"I'm pretty fast," Annabel says quietly.

"She is," Grayson nods. I'm reminded of how Peeta stuck up for me last year and I threw it right back at him. I thought he was trying to make me look weak or something. I was so naïve. "I've seen her at school. She beats everyone, even the older boys."

"That's great, sweetheart," Haymitch tells her softly. I smile at his use of my nickname. "But for now, keep that to yourself. We'll use it when we need it the most, okay?" She nods. "What about you kid?" He asks, turning to Grayson.

"Um, I don't know," he mumbles.

"Grayson's a really good wrestler," Annabel pipes up. "He always wins. He also can throw the javelin further than anyone I know."

Grayson just keeps looking at his feet while Annabel tells us about his skills.

"Is she telling the truth?" Peeta quietly asks.

Grayson nods.

"That's good," Peeta assures him. "That's very good. We can use that, both of you. Like Haymitch said though, in training, stay away from the things you're really good at. We don't want to let the other Tributes know what our strength are yet, okay?"

"Okay," they say in unison.

"Good," Peeta smiles warmly.

Effie then takes them away for 'manners' lessons. I cringe remembering her pounding her ridiculous standards into me last year.

"Peeta, why don't we talk to the other Victors. We should talk to Plutarch today, maybe when they go to Training?" I suggest.

"Good idea, Kat. Haymitch, you and Effie will be there, right?" He asks.

"Of course," he nods. "Gotta make sure you two get a good deal."

"Thanks," I smile. "We're going to go talk to the others. We'll be back for lunch. We'll take the twins with us."

We go from floor to floor, quickly talking to our friends. They're all overjoyed to see the twins, and readily agree to meet us on our floor when Training starts. Soon, we eat lunch, and everyone is fairly silent and somber. Peeta and I are no doubt remembering our Training last year, and I am once again ashamed at what I thought of my husband. He won't let me even bring it up though, telling me it's in the past, forgiven and forgotten. Seriously, he's too perfect sometimes.

We let Grayson and Annabel play with the twins before they have to go to Training. They go and dress, and their uniforms are identical, with '12' on the sleeves and back. They're all black with some blue lines. We give them last minute pieces of advice, and Effie escorts them down.

Twenty minutes later, our friends start to show up. They're all here eventually, and well all take seats in the living room. Finally, there's a knock at the door, and Plutarch enters. He's obviously shocked to see all of us gathered, waiting for him.

"Have a seat, Plutarch," Peeta smiles. "We all wanted to talk to you."

"Of course," he plasters a nervous smile.

"Beetee, we're safe to talk here, right?" Peeta asks him.

"Absolutely," Beetee replies confidently.

"Good," Peeta nods. "Honey?" He prompts.

"Plutarch, Peeta and I called this meeting for a specific reason. We've talked to everyone else here, and they're with us."

"Okay," Plutarch says unsurely, looking around the room. He knows he's outnumbered. That's why we wanted everyone here. "What is the problem, Mrs. Mellark? Are the accommodations not to your standards?"

"No," I shake my head. "The hotel is perfect, thank you. This is about what happens after the Quell."

"Ah," he nods. "Continue, please, Mrs. Mellark."

"Peeta and I have discussed it thoroughly, and we brought it to Haymitch and Effie and eventually everyone here." I take a deep breath and let it out. Peeta gives me a reassuring kiss on the cheek, giving me the strength to go on. "We have decided that under no circumstances will Peeta and I be going into combat." Plutarch's eyes widen. I keep going. "You must understand, Plutarch, that our children come first. They come before everything, even the rebellion. We will not be going into the Arena with the rest of the Victors, nor will we leave 13 to go to the front lines once the war starts."

Plutarch is silent, and I can see him taking in what I've just laid out. Before he can speak, though, I lay out the rest of our proposal.

"Now, Plutarch, Peeta and I understand that you were counting on us being in the Arena and on the front lines for morale and such. So, this is what we're willing to do. We will become the public faces of the rebellion. We'll do any propos you want. Photo shoots, interviews, anything. Our conditions are that we are never required to leave our children, we never have to go into combat, and that you do your upmost to keep everyone in this room as safe as possible."

Plutarch thinks for a few moments, then speaks.

"The rest of you are in agreement with Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yes," they all quickly say together. Then Johanna speaks. "And if you don't give them what they want, Plutarch, then none of us go into that Arena. You can be guaranteed of that." The rest of them nod in agreement. Wow, we have great friends.

Plutarch sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I must tell you this puts me in a difficult position. While I agree with you, I still have to take it to 13's leaders. I don't know how they will react, but I promise you I will try my hardest to get you what you want."

"Thank you, Plutarch," I say honestly. "We would like it in writing, of course, with witnesses."

"I suspected as much. Let me ask you, hypothetically, I saw your interview this morning, but if they were adamant, would you be willing to have your children appear with you in Propos?"

Peeta and I look at each other. We've discussed this at length. I turn back to Plutarch and speak quietly but with steel in my voice.

"Whatever it takes to keep my children safe."

He nods in understanding.

"Well, I will talk to 13, and get back to as soon as I can. Now that I have thought about it a little more, and see how far you're willing to go, I can tell you there's a good chance you will get what you want. It would be most helpful and effective to have you two speaking out against the Capitol and Snow, especially with how popular you are now."

"Thank you," I tell him again. I feel relieved, but it's not over yet.

"Is there anything else, Mrs. Mellark?" He asks. I look to Peeta then around the room.

"Not right now, no. But I did want to speak with you in the next couple days, but that can wait until you've spoken to 13."

"Very well. I wish you all a good day," he gets up and politely excuses himself. I feel kind of bad for ambushing him, but it gave us the best chances, and he seemed to agree with us in the end.

"Thanks guys," I tell the group. "That went well, I think."

"Yeah, now we just have to see what 13 says," Haymitch adds.

"If they have any balls or brains, they'll accept," Johanna snorts. Everyone laughs. She can always release the tension.

"Well now what?" Peeta asks. "All our Tributes are in Training."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you all quickly," I tell them before anyone can leave. They motion for me to go on. "As you all know, if all goes to plan, the Tributes will only be in the Arena for one night. I was thinking, and if there's any way, we should get all of our Tributes into one huge Alliance. It will help keep them alive until they're able to be rescued. I know this might look suspicious, but it's so close to start of the rebellion that I think we can risk it. What do you think?"

Everyone ponders and eventually nods, muttering their appreciation for my plan.

"We'll figure it out," Finnick says confidently. "I think we all want our kids to come out of that Arena."

Everyone agrees with that statement.

"The other thing I wanted to talk to Plutarch about was the Arena. I'm going to see if he can give us a heads-up on the layout, to help us keep them safe. Hopefully he will, since I know he helped design it."

"Good thinking, sweetheart," Haymitch says proudly. Peeta gives me a proud kiss on the cheek and whispers he loves me. I blush and Johanna laughs at me.

"Anybody have anything else?" Peeta asks.

It's silent, then everyone shakes their heads no.

"Well, Katniss and I want to thank you again for your help. It means a lot to us. We hope you have a great day. We'll talk more once we figure out more about this Alliance."

We say our goodbyes and everyone trickles out except Haymitch, Effie, Finnick, Annie and Johanna. They stay and hang out with us, playing with the twins and laughing, keeping the mood light.

At one point, Peeta asks them to watch the twins for us. He takes me by the hand and leads me out the door and up some stairs.

Soon we're on the roof. Where we met up last year the night before the Games. I smile at Peeta remembering our conversation.

We sit down, and I back myself up into Peeta's embrace. We're silent for a long time, looking out across the Capitol. He braids my hair and kisses my neck softly.

"Even though we're here for the Games, there's no place I'd rather be than right here with you in my arms," he whispers in my ear.

"I only feel safe in your arms," I admit. He beams at me, and I quickly peck him on the lips.

He reaches behind him for something, and surprises me when he holds a single dandelion in front of my face.

"For my beautiful wife," he quietly says.

"Thank you, honey," I whisper. He tucks it behind my ear gently.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, and live in it forever," he says dreamily after a minute. I think about that, and it doesn't sound bad in the least.

"I'll allow it," I tell him with a smile.

"God I love you so much," he says with emotion laced in his voice.

I turn my head and look him in the eyes before I respond.

"I love you too, Peeta. Until my last breath any beyond."

**A/N: Phew. Okay. So they've talked to Plutarch, and he has to bring it to 13. How will they react? We'll see. It definitely helps having all the other Victors on their side, especially fiery Johanna. They need all of them to succeed, and let's hope they realize that. **

**I wanted to do my own little version of the rooftop scene, so there it is. Short, but sweet. I was originally going to bring the twins, but I figured it would be better with just the two of them spending some time alone. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Happy Monday. Til we meet again. **


	42. Meeting Coin

**Fair Warning: This chapter ends with some smutty, sweaty, hot, XXX-rated, Everlark sex. It's quite awesome. Read at your own risk. You've been notified. **

_The Next Morning_

"Wake up Peeta," I coax my husband.

"Ugh," he grumbles, his voice muffled by the pillow he's lying on. I chuckle.

"Let's go sleepyhead," I say a little louder. He just mumbles again and refuses to move.

I roll my eyes and lean down, gently kissing his shoulder blade, trailing kisses up to his neck and around to his jaw.

"Not fair Mrs. Mellark," he mutters.

"All is fair in love and war," I retort.

"Fine," he says, quickly turning over and grabbing my hips, pulling me on top of him. I squeal and find my lips locked to his instantly. I do not oppose this, not at all.

"Good morning baby," I whisper against his lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispers back. "What's on the schedule today?"

I sigh, remembering where we are and why we're here.

"More training this morning and this afternoon for the Tributes. Hopefully we'll hear something from Plutarch, but who knows."

He nods and just kisses me again. I slip my tongue in his mouth and we both start to deepen the kiss, running our hands all over each other's bodies.

Just as I'm about to pull down his boxers, both babies start crying loudly.

"Remind me why we wanted kids?" Peeta mumbles with a smirk.

"I know you're joking honey, but don't say that," I say semi-seriously. He nods somberly, a guilty look on his face. I give him a peck on the lips to let him know I'm not mad. I grab his hand and tug him out of bed, leading him to the twins' room.

We change their diapers and dress them for the day. I've already given them their first meal, so they're fine for now. We're bringing them with us again. We like to have them close.

Soon we're at the Training Center. We walk in to the penthouse and Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Grayson and Annabel are having breakfast. We join, as we didn't eat before we left the hotel. I have Eve in my lap and Peeta has Josh in his.

"How is everyone today?" Peeta asks.

"Good," Grayson mumbles.

"Articulate please," Effie says in that tone only she can pull off.

"Sorry," Grayson says, much clearer.

Effie nods her approval.

"Mrs. Mellark, can I hold Eve?" Annabel asks me with a nervous smile.

"Of course you can," I smile back, beckoning her to sit next to me.

Annabel sits down and I transfer Eve to her arms. Eve looks up at her curiously, then decides Annabel knows enough to hold her.

"She's so beautiful," Annabel says quietly, not taking her eyes off her.

"Thank you," I say at the same level.

"She's going to look like you, Mrs. Mellark," she tells me.

"Maybe. But she has Peeta's eyes. I love them," I reply, looking over her shoulder at my gorgeous, perfect daughter.

"Did you always want kids?" She asks suddenly.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair and down my braid, tugging on the end of it for a moment.

"No," I tell her. She looks at me wide-eyed, confused. "I never wanted kids, actually."

"So why do you and Peeta have them?" She asks bluntly. Haymitch snorts and laughs, Effie gasps, and Peeta just smiles.

"It's complicated," I tell her gently.

"Please?" She pleads.

"Okay," I relent. "Growing up, I never wanted children. Most of it was because of this, the Games. Then, when I was eleven, my dad died. All of the sudden, I had to take care of my sister and my mom, making sure they were fed and keeping them alive. It was, well, difficult at that age to say the least. Actually, that's the first time I interacted with Peeta, when he saved my life by throwing me two loaves of bread, not caring that he'd get a beating from his mom."

"Really?" She asks, looking to Peeta. He nods. "Your mom beat you?"

He sighs.

"Yes. For a long, long time. But now she won't touch me."

"Why? Because you won the Games?" Grayson asks, curious.

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then why not?" Annabel asks.

"My wife," Peeta says simply, looking at me with love and that smile I can't ever get enough of. "Katniss won't let her."

"That's amazing, Mrs. Mellark," Annabel tells me in awe. "But you never answered my question." Damn, she didn't forget.

"Fine," I huff with a grin. "So after my dad died, I didn't want children because I thought I'd always have to take care of Prim and my mom. Prim was like my own daughter, actually, because my mom – well – she was there, but she wasn't. My dad's death really affected her, and she's just started coming back since I got back from the Games last year. Actually, that's a big reason I never wanted to get married either. I was terrified that I'd fall in love like my mom, and become her one day."

"I see," Annabel says sadly, looking down at Eve, a tear running down her cheek. I gently wipe it off, and she gives me a grateful look.

"Yeah," I nod. "But that all changed during the Games."

"How so?" Grayson asks.

"I fell in love with my husband," is my simple answer. I can tell they want me to explain further. "Like I told you, at first, it was an act on my part. But when we were in that cave, and we had our first kiss, which was both our first kisses by the way, everything changed. I didn't know that it was called at the time, but I'd fallen deeply in love with him."

"I remember that," Annabel pipes in. "I think you were the only one who didn't know, Mrs. Mellark."

"I didn't," Peeta says sadly.

"I'm sorry honey," I automatically apologize. He waves me off and mouths 'I love you anyways'. I chuckle and mouth 'I love you too' back. "But, when we got back, I lied to him and told him I didn't have feelings. Then, when we finally got together for real, I started to change as a person. I realized that falling in love is the best thing there is in life. I never wanted to be anywhere else but with him." I look over and Peeta's beaming. Effie has tears in her eyes, and even Haymitch is smiling, as are Cinna, Portia, and Grayson.

"When did you decide to have children?" Annabel asks.

"Well I'd been thinking about it for a long time, even before I started dating Peeta. Then, we got married. We got married in secret, actually. Only a few people knew for a long time."

"How did you decide to get married?" Grayson asks. We keep getting off topic, but I'll answer all their questions.

"She asked me to marry her," Peeta answers for me. "We were lying on the couch, and out of the blue, she demanded I make her my wife. By the time we went to bed that night, she was."

"Oh my god," Annabel gasps. Cinna smiles brightly at me and I blush deeply.

"It was during our toasting when I finally admitted it to myself and Peeta," I continue. "It was just me and him in front of the fire, with our burnt bread. Peeta told me his vows, which were, well, beautiful. Then I relayed mine, and I thought I was finished, but I just blurted it out. I told him I'd changed, that he'd changed me, and I _wanted_ to bear his children. Not because I knew it would make _him_ happy, but because I knew it would make _us_ happy."

"And then, a week later, we found out she was pregnant," Peeta finishes.

"Wow, that's some story," Grayson says in awe. Peeta chuckles lightly and kisses Josh's forehead lovingly.

Annabel leans over and whispers in my ear.

"You got pregnant on your wedding night, didn't you Mrs. Mellark?"

I blush deeper than I have in a long time and nod shyly. She giggles and looks at Peeta, who just looks confused.

We finish breakfast, and it seems that Grayson and Annabel's spirits are lifted a bit, at least until we tell them they have to go to Training. It's definitely helping to have the twins around. It keeps their minds off the Games when we can afford to, and steers the conversations away from death and fighting.

Effie takes them to Training, and we're left in the penthouse with Cinna, Portia and Haymitch. Cinna's holding Josh while Portia has Eve. They both can't take their eyes off of them.

"She's right, you know," Cinna whispers. "Your children are beautiful."

"Thank you," I tell him gratefully.

"It's all Kat's genes," Peeta announces.

"That's not true," I glare at him playfully. "You are incredibly handsome, honey. Why do you think all those stupid Capitol women swoon and fan themselves every time we have an interview?"

Everyone laughs while Peeta blushes. I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not jealous of them, are you?" He asks me nervously.

"Maybe before we were together, yeah," I admit. Then I hold up my left hand and look at my wedding ring. "But not now."

He smiles wide and grabs my hand. I grab his, and we kiss each other's wedding rings at the same time. Cinna and Portia sigh, while Haymitch snorts again.

"They act like this all the time now," Haymitch complains.

"Leave them be," Cinna waves him off. "They're newlyweds, new parents, and they're in love. They're allowed."

"Ugh," Haymitch mumbles. Everyone laughs, lightening the mood.

Suddenly the phone rings, and since Peeta's the closest, he answers it. He just says 'yes' a few times, then hangs up.

"That was Plutarch," he tells me. "He wants to meet us at our suite after lunch when they go back to Training."

"We should tell everyone," Haymitch suggests. "I'll do it." Before we can object, he's at the elevator, ready to round up the gang.

When he's gone, Cinna speaks up.

"He's really sober, huh?"

"Yes," I say proudly. "He did it for the babies. He's their godfather, but I think he knew I wouldn't let him around them if he was drinking."

"That's wonderful, Katniss," Portia tells me. "Except he's still grumpy."

We laugh.

"Sometimes he misses it, but he just looks at our kids, and he's fine after a bit," Peeta explains. They nod in understanding.

Haymitch returns after a few minutes and tells us everyone agreed to meet us at our hotel after lunch. Good, we'll have backup again.

We spend the morning on the roof, Peeta, me and the babies. We just talk, play with the kids, and relax. I know we both wish we were home in the woods or in our house, but this is the best we can do here.

We eat lunch with everyone in the penthouse. Grayson and Annabel tell us about Training. Apparently even the Career Districts are almost as clueless as everyone else, and there doesn't appear to be any favorites. That's good. There's actually five Tributes who are only seven. It's incredibly sad.

Peeta pulls them aside and talks to them about camouflage briefly, then I give them a brief overview of finding and purifying water. Soon they leave for their afternoon Training.

Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, the babies and I head to the hotel in our limo. Soon, everyone arrives and we wait in the living room for Plutarch. He shows up, and asks Beetee to bring in a monitor and hook it up to teleconference with 13.

"Before we call them, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I need to tell you some things," Plutarch says sitting down. I motion for him to go ahead. "The leaders of 13 are not happy with this." I hear everyone grumble, but Plutarch continues. "They were counting on having all the Victors in the Arena. However, I talked to them for a long time, trying to get them to see the advantage of having you two doing Propos and being the public faces of the rebels. They agreed to speak with you."

"Fine," I say, more angrily than I meant. I shoot Plutarch an apologetic look. He understands.

"I must ask that the rest of you not be visible, just Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," Plutarch says to everyone else. They reluctantly move to the sides so they're not seen.

Beetee types in some commands, and the monitor flickers to life. After a few seconds, a room is shown. There's three people sitting behind a conference table. They introduce themselves sternly, without emotion. The man on the left starts.

"My name is Mercer Bronson. I am the Vice-President of District 13." We greet him politely. The man on the right is next.

"My name is Xander Freiser. I am the second-in-command of the army." We greet him.

Finally, the woman in the middle introduces herself.

"My name is Alma Coin. I am the President of District 13."

"Madame President, my name is Katniss Mellark. This is my husband, Peeta Mellark. Thank you for speaking with us."

She grunts unapologetically.

"Like I had a choice. Plutarch calls me and tells me two Victors are whining about going into the Arena."

I already hate this woman.

I take a breath, reigning in my already high level of anger.

"Madame President, as I'm sure Plutarch explained, Peeta and I are new parents. We are committed to the rebellion, but we put our children's lives and safety above everything else, even our own lives. I'm sorry, but we just don't trust anyone but each other to keep them safe."

She looks pissed and she whispers with the two men.

"What do we get?" She asks bluntly.

"Peeta and I will be the public faces of the rebellion. We're incredibly popular in all the Districts, and it will hurt Snow when our defection becomes known. We'll do whatever you want. Interviews, photo and TV shoots, Propos, posters, anything."

"You're being awfully quiet there, blondie," she hisses at Peeta.

"My wife is perfectly capable of handling this," Peeta says confidently. God I love him.

She just scoffs.

"So do we have a deal?" I ask her, keeping my tone as polite as I can.

"Maybe," she sneers. "I'm still not convinced this is for the best."

"It is, trust me," I tell her. She looks like she doesn't want to even listen to me. Bitch.

"Trust you? I don't even know you, Katniss," she snaps.

"You may call me Mrs. Mellark," I ask her politely. She snorts, but nods.

"So that's all you want? Not to go into the Arena?" She tries.

"No," I shake my head. "We want a guarantee, in writing, that Peeta and I will never have to go into combat. We will never be required to leave 13 during the war. We will be allowed to be with our children at all times, and live together as a family."

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"Fine," she relents. I allow myself a small smile. "Is that it?"

"No," I shake my head again. She looks angry, but I push on. "I want a guarantee that you will do your upmost to keep all the Victors alive and safe. They're risking their lives for you and for us, and that's the least they deserve. They're heroes."

"They can handle themselves, but if it'll make you feel better, very well," she tells me.

"I also want their quarters in 13 in the same area as ours," I demand. She just nods.

"Anything else, Mrs. Mellark?" She says my name with undisguised disdain.

"One more thing," I hold up my index finger. "My husband and I have the right, at all times, to be armed."

Everyone, including Plutarch and Peeta, gasps.

"That's not possible," Coin immediately tells me.

"Then no deal," I shoot back.

"Nobody is armed in 13," she explains.

"Like I care," I retort. "I don't know you or your people. Peeta and I must protect our family. We _will_ be armed." Truthfully, we plan for Peeta to wear the armory leg every day, but it still would be nice to have permission to carry our side arms.

She confers with the two men for a few moments then turns back to me, glaring at me with hate.

"Fine, Mrs. Mellark. We agree to your terms, as long as you and your husband become the spokespeople for the rebellion."

"Thank you," I smile at her. "We would like it in writing. Plutarch can represent you, and we will have independent witnesses present. Is that satisfactory?"

She waves me off dismissively.

"Fine, fine."

"We look forward to working with you," I tell her, my tone saturated with sarcasm. She picks it up and her glare returns. I give it right back. I realllllly don't like this woman.

"You as well. Have a nice day," she snaps, then the monitor goes black.

I let out a huge breath, and turn to Peeta, who's smiling nervously.

"We did it," I tell him happily.

"No, baby, you did it," he grins and kisses me. I deepen it, forgetting where we are, until we hear cheering and hooting and hollering. We break apart, and I bury my face into Peeta's chest, trying to melt into him.

"Good job, Katniss," they all tell me.

"Yeah, brainless, you made that bitch respect you," Johanna says proudly.

I chuckle.

"Well maybe she knows now not to mess with me," I ponder.

"I hope so," Peeta adds. "I sure as hell know not to." Everyone laughs.

"I really don't like this Coin," I announce to the group. Almost everyone agrees.

"She's the President, Mrs. Mellark," Plutarch reminds me. "You must be polite and respectful."

"I give respect to those who show me respect," I tell him. He looks down and nods.

"Alright, alright, enough of this serious crap," Johanna almost yells. "Let's do something fun, shall we?"

"Like what?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know cinnamon buns. Where are the mini loaves?" She looks around for Josh and Eve.

"They're in their cribs in the bedroom," I tell her, pointing in their direction.

"Well get them out here. They're always a riot," Johanna orders me.

I groan but get up. Everyone seems excited that we're bringing the kids out to play. Plutarch excuses himself and I thank him once more before he leaves. I tell him I want to speak with him soon, about the Arena, but I don't tell him that yet.

We spend a couple hours with the Victors, playing with the twins. Everyone takes their turns holding them, and Josh and Eve are great. Josh looks at Chaff's stump of an arm curiously, but he's seen his dad's stump, so it's almost like he recognizes it. Interesting.

When the time comes, we all head back to the Training Center to meet with our Tributes and eat dinner. Peeta asked me to leave the twins with Prim, but won't tell me why.

We arrive at the penthouse and Grayson and Annabel fill us in on their afternoon. Standard training, nothing really new. We're about to sit down to dinner when Peeta pulls me aside.

"Let's go, Mrs. Mellark."

"Huh? Come on, honey, dinner's being served," I try to tug him towards the dining room. He shakes his head with a grin.

"I'm taking my wife out," he announces, and gives me a peck on the lips. I roll my eyes at my romantic husband. "What, you don't want to go on a date with me?" He asks, slightly hurt.

"Of course I do Peeta!" I tell him, cradling his face in my hands. "I'm sorry, I just love how romantic you can be, that's all honey. Let's go, I'm excited."

He smiles and I give him a sweet kiss. He leads me downstairs and to our limo.

We pull up to a restaurant which Peeta tells me has dishes from all the Districts. We enter, and almost everyone stops and looks at us in silence. I snort and laugh, and Peeta looks nervous. I kiss his cheek and tug his hand along, following the hostess to our private table in back. As we walk through the dining room, I can hear murmurs, people saying our names and how much more handsome Peeta is in person or how much more beautiful I am in real life. I smile to myself.

Peeta suggest we try some fish from 4, in honor of Finnick and Annie. It's actually quite good. The manager comes out and is obviously ecstatic to have us in his restaurant. He stumbles over his words multiple times. He offers our dinner on the house, but we refuse, finally settling for a free dessert. He brings out a plate of a few different dishes. There's slices of red velvet and double chocolate cake, crème brulee, chocolate and vanilla mousse, and various slices of pie. They're all delicious, and I find myself being fed and feeding bites to Peeta. It's incredibly intimate and romantic, and for the few hours we spend at dinner, we forget all about the Games.

Before we leave, I lean over the table and give Peeta a thankful, long kiss. I can taste the chocolate on his lips and I savor it. When we part, he whispers against my lips.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel."

I shudder with anticipation, and find myself heating up quickly. How dare he get me all hot and bothered in public! Not that I don't like it, because he knows I do, but still.

We leave with our arms firmly around each other's waists, smiling and laughing. Again, the restaurant comes to a standstill.

"They really are in love," I hear one woman say under her breath.

"They're a gorgeous couple," her girlfriend adds. I smile at that.

"I'd like to get in her pants," I hear a man say, not even trying to hide.

Peeta stops on a dime and turns.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the man sneers. "This is the Capitol. We get what we want."

Surprisingly, Peeta just laughs.

"Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. But trust me, I don't need to beat you up to defend my wife's honor."

"Oh, why not? Scared I'll win?" He says confidently.

Peeta laughs again.

"No, I know I would definitely win. I don't have to because my wife can handle that all on her own. I guarantee if you even got within ten feet of her, you'd never be able to have children. Come on honey, let's get back to the kids."

I smile wide and give him a sweet kiss, shoving it in that douche's face. We hear a smattering of applause behind us as we walk out and into our limo. A few flashes go off, and we know we'll be in the papers and on the news. Life of married Victors, I guess.

Back at the hotel, we pick the kids up from Prim's room. We thank her and she waves us off, telling us they were perfect. We head up to our room, change the twins, and I feed them before we put them to bed. I sing them a song to help them doze off. Peeta stands, leaning on the doorway, and watches me with a fierce gaze of love as I sing our children to sleep.

I gently close the door to their room, and before I can even turn around, Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and attaches his lips to my neck.

"I wasn't joking at the restaurant," he whispers.

I moan softly.

"Good," I whisper back with a smirk. We start walking towards the bed in that embrace, my back against his chest. I try to turn around, but he doesn't let me.

Instead, he reaches under the hem of my dress and slides his hand under my panties. I feel him slip three fingers inside me, and I lean my head back on his shoulder, moaning.

"Oh my god baby, if you stop, I'll hit you as hard as I can," I tell him seriously. He smirks and kisses my cheek, increasing his thrusts.

"I want to feel you come hard," he whispers in my ear, lightly nipping my earlobe.

"Keep doing that and you'll get your wish," I moan.

A couple minutes later, I feel the heat rising from my core until it spreads throughout my body. The orgasm racks through me, and Peeta whispers how much he loves me in my ear while I come, hard just like he wanted me to.

"I love you," I breathe once I finally come back to rationality.

"I love you too," he grins, kissing me.

"My turn," I smirk and turn around quickly.

"Let me get on the bed," he tries.

"Nuh uh," I shake my head. "You stand right there, Mr. Mellark." His eyes go wide and his jaw slackens at the implication.

I kneel down in front of him and unzip his pants. I pull out his already hard erection and look up at him as I take it in my mouth, wetting it with my tongue. He moans softly and runs his fingers through my hair, which I left down for dinner.

"Holy shit Kat," he groans. I smile to myself as I take his balls in mouth one at a time, massaging them gently to coax him further and further into ecstasy.

"You almost there baby?" I ask before I take his length in my mouth again. He just nods with his eyes closed. "You going to come in my mouth?" I prompt. He nods again with a grin.

A minute later, he tells me he's there, and I speed up, using my hand to massage his balls. I taste his come as it explodes into my mouth, making sure not to let a drop out. I quickly clean his length and swallow, locking gazes with him the whole time. He shakes his head in awe and disbelief as usual.

"Best. Wife. Ever," he moans. I smile thankfully.

"Let's have sex," I suggest as I stand back up. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me soundly, which I guess is his answer.

We strip each other quickly, and he takes my breasts in his mouth when he unsnaps my bra. When I slide my panties off, he smells them and sighs happily. I shake my head at him and smile.

"Pretty wet, huh Mrs. Mellark?" He teases.

"My husband made me come really hard, Mr. Mellark," I tease back. We both smirk and kiss.

We fall down on the bed, our lips locked. I turn on my side.

"I want you to take me from behind, Peeta," I plead. "Like before the twins came."

He nods in anticipation, knowing how pleasurable this position is for both of us.

I feel him behind me, and instead of lifting up my upper leg, I keep it clamped down on the other one.

He tries entering me, and can only get an inch in before he speaks up.

"Kat, I need you to move your leg honey. It's too tight."

I shake my head.

"Keep going," I beg.

He lets out a breath.

"If that's what you want."

I feel him enter me again, and he slowly but surely gets his entire length inside me. It feels spectacular.

"Oh my god," he moans. "You're so warm and tight baby."

"Please don't stop," I beg.

He leans over and takes my cheek with his right hand, angling my head towards him so he can kiss me. We slip our tongues into each other's mouths and keep our lips locked while he slides in and out carefully. I moan into his mouth in pleasure.

"I'm going to come again," I tell him. In response, he darts his right hand over my legs and between them, helping me along.

In less than half a minute, I'm coming, groaning his name while my body racks with pleasure. He smirks and kisses me soundly. He grips my breast and massages it, tweaking my nipple which always sets me off.

"Are you almost there baby?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he groans.

I nod and help him thrust, taking him all the way inside me before I let him pull out even a little.

After a few more minutes, I can tell he's almost to his release. He kisses me passionately and grips my breast harder.

I turn to look him in the eye, our foreheads resting on each other.

"Come inside me, Peeta. All the way inside me. I want you to fill me up. Fill me up with your warm, sweet come. Please, baby, please," I beg with wide, innocent eyes, then kiss him.

I keep our lips locked as I feel him come, making sure he's as far into me as he can get. I thrust a couple times and reach down, grasping his balls, making sure he gets every drop out and into me.

When he's finished, I smile and give him a peck on the lips, and whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you," he whispers back fiercely.

"Shower?" I suggest.

He nods.

"Then we're coming right back here for round two," he announces.

I smile wide, kiss him, then whisper in his ear.

"Always."

**A/N: So Coin has apparently taken the deal, even though she and Katniss now despise each other. We'll see what happens with that relationship in the future. Will Coin try to take advantage of Katniss and Peeta? Probably, knowing that conniving bitch. **

**We're almost to the start of the Quell. Hopefully our Tributes make it out alive! You'll have to wait and see!**

**I updated my other THG story, 'Five Years Later'. It's silly, and features a very OOC Gale trying to get Katniss back five years after the war. Please read it, I think it's quite entertaining. I'd appreciate it!**

**Keep reviewing and reading. Hope all my fellow Americans voted today!**


	43. Up Against The Wall

**FAIR WARNING: The beginning and end of this chapter are both super super smutty, XXX-rated, sweaty, pulse-rising, awesomely dirty Everlark sex scenes. You've been notified. **

**Enjoy. **

_The Next Morning_

Peeta's soft exhales blowing hairs off my forehead wakes me up. I know he's still asleep without even looking at him, the cadence of his heart and rhythm of his breaths all too familiar to me.

Since I was the last one up, feeding and changing Josh and Eve, I'm well aware we're both still naked from last night. I shift my gaze down Peeta's body, and smirk when I see the sheet around his crotch forming a tent. Somebody's having a good morning.

He was so good to me last night, I decide to make it even better for him.

I start by gently kissing his chest where I am, right above his heart. I slowly and quietly kiss my way down his chest, using my tongue to create small circles as I go. Soon I'm at the sheet around his waist, and I lift it up ever so softly. I maneuver my whole body under the sheet, and throw it over my head, so I'm not visible to him.

He's still fast asleep.

He's rock hard, either having a dream (hopefully about us) or it's just one of those mornings. Probably both. I grin to myself and start slowly sucking, wetting his length with my tongue, careful to make the least amount of sound as possible. I want to see how far I can get before he wakes.

I'm actually starting to have fun, alternating between taking his entire erection in my mouth and gently sucking his balls individually, massaging the other.

Finally, after a few minutes, I can hear him starting to stir. I can only guess as to what's about to happen. I smirk thinking about it.

I hear a yawn, and then a frantic whisper.

"Um, Katniss?"

I don't even think about taking him out of my mouth, so I just grunt.

"Honey, what's happening right now?"

I giggle, which causes me to gag a little. He freaks out.

"Are you okay!?" He tries to move the sheet, as all he sees is my head moving up and down under it, but I grab it first to keep it in place.

"Mmm fine," I mumble.

"What's – um – huh?"

I chuckle and slide him out quickly, gently kissing the tip.

"What does it look like is happening, Peeta?" I deadpan, then quickly start sucking again.

"Um, it looks like my amazing wife decided to wake me up in the absolute best way possible?" He says it like a question.

"Mmmhmm," I nod.

"Oh my god," he moans, lying back down, his tone full of awe.

I move down to his balls again, using my hand to keep his erection going while I take his sac in my mouth.

"Katniss, baby, don't stop. Please, don't stop," he groans.

He flips the sheet off my head so he can see me, and our eyes meet for the first time this morning. He's giving me that look that says he just can't come to terms with what's currently occurring. I think after almost a year of being married to me, he should be used to it by now.

"I'm about to come baby," he lets me know after a few more minutes. "Can I – can I, um, come in your mouth?" He shyly asks.

"Please," I beg.

He sighs happily and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Faster, Kat, faster," he pleads.

I comply, and after a few more seconds, I feel his load expel into my mouth. I keep sucking hard, using my hand to massage his balls, making sure I get every single drop possible. I clean his length with my tongue, swallow, then for good measure, take his balls in my mouth one more time. He moans my name and how much he loves me, telling me I'm incredible.

I look up to him when I'm finished.

"So was that a good start to the day?" I tease.

"It's not over yet," he informs me. Before I can reply, he's flipped me on my back and is hovering above me. He starts by kissing my forehead, then moves down. He kisses my closed eyelids, nose, lips, jaw, neck, both breasts and the hollow between them, stomach, navel, then teases me by kissing all the way down and up both my legs, purposely circling around my pussy.

"Please, baby," I plead. "Please."

He smirks up at me and a second later his tongue enters me. I moan and thread my fingers through his hair, keeping him in place. He uses a few fingers to help me along. Eventually he has to use both hands to keep my legs steady as I'm literally writhing in pleasure under his skillful tongue.

He makes me come twice in quick succession. After the second one, he shows no sign of letting up.

"Peeta, honey, as much as I love your tongue inside me, I need you inside me. Now. And your tongue in my mouth."

He immediately listens, and slides his body up, entering my pussy with his length and my mouth with his tongue simultaneously. It's heaven. I wrap my legs around him, locking my ankles, driving him further into me.

"Fuck me Peeta," I moan into his mouth. He looks at me funny.

"You've never said that before. We always thought it was too dirty," he reminds me.

"Don't give a shit," I breathe. "It's the only word that fits for what you're doing to me, right now."

He smiles wide and locks his lips to mine, thrusting harder.

After a couple minutes, he whispers against my lips.

"How did you and I ever think anything was too dirty to say?" We both laugh.

I come again, refusing to break eye contact, and tell him how magnificent he is. I tell him I want to be on top, so we quickly shift, and I start to ride him.

He looks up at me, his hands firmly gripping my breasts, mine rubbing his chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this view?" He jokes.

"Once or twice," I smile, lifting myself up and thrusting down hard. He groans.

"Baby I'm going to come," he tells me a couple minutes later.

I lean down and kiss him hard, then put my lips next to his ear to drive him crazy.

"I want you to come in my pussy," I tell him. He shivers. "All the way inside me. I want you to kiss me while your warm come fills me up."

That sends him over the edge as usual, and as he comes, our tongues duel and I thrust a few times to drive him further into me. He looks like he's on the verge of passing out from ecstasy. I know the feeling well.

I keep him inside me as I collapse on top of him, both of us panting, trying to catch our breaths. We kiss slowly and sweetly, completely opposite from a minute ago.

"You know," I whisper, "I think next time we do what we did last night, we're going to have to put a towel down."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I got rug burn on my ass, Peeta."

He laughs and I punch his arm jokingly. He just pulls me closer and kisses me. We sigh into each other's mouths.

Just then, the baby monitor comes to life, bringing back the real world into our consciousness.

"At least they were nice enough to wait until daddy was finished," I tease. Peeta laughs deeply.

"They are good children," he nods.

We throw on some clothes and head to their room, getting them ready for the day. After, we take a quick shower together, and eat a fast breakfast.

Arriving at the Training Center, everyone comments on our shirts and the twins' onesies. We all decided to wear our 'TEAM MELLARK' shirts today, and they're making quite the splash. We proudly show them off to anyone and everyone. Even Effie has hers on!

Today is the last full day of Training. Tomorrow, the Tributes have their individual sessions with the Gamemakers, then two days later go into the Arena. Time is flying by, and before we know it, the Rebellion is going to start.

"So what have we decided for the individuals?" Haymitch asks as we all sit around in the living room before Grayson and Annabel have to leave for Training.

"Annabel is going to do a few sprints," I tell everyone, "and also show her newly discovered talent for throwing knives." She really has picked it up quickly, but her speed will be the centerpiece. Annabel nods shyly. She's nervous.

"What about you, kid?" Haymitch asks Grayson.

"Well, um, I actually wanted to ask Mr. Mellark a question," Grayson answers.

"What is it?" Peeta gently asks.

"Would they let you come with me so we can demonstrate some wrestling moves? I'm going to throw some spears too, but I want to wrestle too."

Peeta looks to Haymitch and Effie, who then confer quietly.

"I don't see why not," Haymitch shrugs. "Sweetheart, why don't you go call Plutarch quickly and make sure," he tells me. I nod and leave the room. I actually have a couple other things to talk to Plutarch about.

I pick up the phone and dial.

"_Plutarch Heavensbee."_

"Plutarch? Katniss Mellark."

"_Good morning, Mrs. Mellark. What can I do for you?"_

"I need to talk to you about a few things. First, tomorrow, during the individual sessions, can by husband accompany our male Tribute to demonstrate some wrestling moves to the Gamemakers?"

"_Certainly, I don't see why not. If it would help, absolutely."_

"Thanks, Plutarch. It will help a lot, I think. Also, is this line secure?"

"_Yes, Mrs. Mellark, speak freely."_

"Good. Any news on our contract?"

"_I received it this morning. When can we meet to sign it?"_

"Well, the other Victors are coming to our suite for lunch today, so why don't you come by then? We'll have witnesses ready."

"_Perfect."_

"And obviously you will stay for lunch."

"_Thank you, Mrs. Mellark, that is a kind offer."_

"Of course, Plutarch. I also wanted to speak with you about something else serious."

"_Go on, please."_

"This may seem, well, forward, but I'm going to ask anyways. The other Victors and I have been discussing the possibility of forming an Alliance with all our Tributes, in the hopes that it would be so large that they would all be able to stay alive until rescue. We were wondering, since you are the Head Gamemaker, if you could maybe give us an overview of the Arena so we can plan their night for their safety?"

He's silent for a few moment, and I can tell he's thinking. I hear him sigh.

"_Honestly, Mrs. Mellark, if any of the other Gamemakers found out I revealed details about the Arena to Mentors, I would be in grave danger. However, I also realize I have been in danger for years, so I don't see why not. I will bring the relevant documents with me today."_

"Really? Thank you so much, Plutarch. You have no idea how much this will help. We want to save as many of them as possible."

"_Of course, Mrs. Mellark."_

"Please come over around noon. I look forward to seeing you, Plutarch."

"_You as well, Mrs. Mellark. Have a nice morning."_

I head back to the living room.

"Good news, Grayson," I announce. Everyone looks up at me. "Peeta can come with you to show some moves to the Gamemakers."

He smiles wide.

"Thank you Mrs. Mellark! And Mr. Mellark!" He yells. He knows it'll help him, and Peeta was, well is, one of the best wrestlers in 12.

Annabel and Grayson head off to Training soon after, and Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I are talking.

"Plutarch is coming by for lunch with our contract," I announce. Everyone lets out sighs of relief. "He also is bringing some documents about the Arena."

"Wait, really?" Peeta asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nod with a grin. "Hopefully we can find a good place for our Alliance to spend the night safely."

"Good job, sweetheart," Haymitch says proudly.

"Yes, very well done, Katniss," Effie chimes in.

Peeta just leans over and kisses me.

Lunchtime rolls around, and Effie stays to eat with the Tributes and Portia and Cinna, while Haymitch heads back to the hotel with us.

The rest of the Victors arrive, Johanna, Annie and Finnick wearing their 'TEAM MELLARK' shirts. All the other Victors are jealous, and whine about not having their own. Annie tells them she'll make some more when we get to 13. That appeases most of them.

Plutarch arrives, carrying a briefcase. We all sit down, and he opens it, taking out a thick contract. Peeta and I read it over carefully together, then hand it to Johanna, Finnick, and Chaff, Beetee, and Annie, who are our witnesses. Once everyone has read it and agreed that it is legitimate, we sign it. I sigh and kiss Peeta, knowing that we have done what we can right now to keep our family safe. We know it's always going to be an ongoing process. It has to be in order for us to survive.

After the contract is signed, Plutarch takes out a thick envelope of documents.

"These are the plans for the Arena," he announces. Everyone gasps. He spreads them out and we start poring over them.

This year's Arena is, well, insane. It is broken up into four quadrants, each representing an individual season. However, the seasons shift randomly and without warning. So, you could be standing in ninety-degree sunny weather with absolute humidity one minute, then the next be in a whiteout snowstorm. It's crazy.

There are mountains, cliffs, beaches, lakes, jungles, tundra, plains, a huge desert, and a saltwater pond. Everyone is diligently looking over the plans, searching for something, anything to help us.

"I think I found it," Peeta says out of the blue. Everyone stops and looks to him. "Here, look." He lays down the page he was looking at and points to a section. "This is a steep cliff. However, there's a goat path leading up it that would require any group to go single file. Here, at the end, is a small cave."

Everyone nods, knowing the implication. I grin, remembering our cave. Peeta sees it and sneaks me a quick kiss before continuing.

"If we can get our Tributes up to this cave, there's only one way in our out, and anyone who tried to get at them would be forced to approach one at a time. It's easily defensible and would help keep them warm and dry. The icing on the cake," everyone laughs at his baking joke, "is that it would be easy for a hovercraft to maneuver right up to the entrance for rescue."

It's silent for a few minutes while everyone looks over Peeta's discovery. Eventually, everyone voices their agreement, saying it's the best plan any of us have come up with so far.

We don't give up, and keep looking for another hour, but don't find anything nearly as good as Peeta's cave. We take a vote, and agree to go with that as our plan.

We discuss how the Alliance is coming along, focusing on the couple of Districts where we only have one Rebel Mentor. Chaff is confident he can sway his fellow Mentor without revealing anything more, as is Johanna. In the end, we're certain that our Alliance will work, and start planning how to proceed from when the Games actually begin.

Lunch is served, and we suspend talk of the Games while we eat, joking and laughing instead, the twins providing a lot of the entertainment.

Johanna has continuously surprised us since they were born, showing a side of her I'm sure not many people knew existed, or even thought she was capable of. The twins absolutely love her, and respond well to her. She can coax them to stop crying and to go to sleep almost as well as me or Peeta. She'd never admit it out loud, but I'm fairly certain she wants kids of her own some day. I'll confront her about it sometime in the future, making sure I'm armed when I do so.

After lunch, everyone trickles out, leaving Peeta, me, and the babies. Haymitch headed back to the Training Center to help Effie with some things, and told us we weren't needed this afternoon.

"Well, Mrs. Mellark, looks like we have an afternoon to ourselves," Peeta tells me as we lie down on the bed. "Any ideas?"

"Honestly, Mr. Mellark, right now I'd like nothing more than to cuddle with my husband and take a nice, long nap."

We just put the twins down for a nap, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I yawned.

"You read my mind," Peeta smiles.

He opens his arms, and I crawl into them, resting my head on his chest. He wraps one around me and runs the other through my hair gently, occasionally laying a soft kiss on the crown of my head. We drift off to sleep like this, the steady beat of his heart lulling me under.

We wake up a few hours before dinnertime. I feed and burp the twins, then Peeta helps me change their diapers. We bring them over to our bed and just relax, the four of us spending quality time together smiling and laughing.

Peeta has both of them in hysterics when he alternately is blowing raspberries on their bare stomachs. I'm in stitches watching, and when Peeta notices, he adds me to the rotation, attaching his lips to my stomach as well. It sounds like a really weird symphony and it couldn't be funnier.

Dinner is quiet but wonderful, just Peeta and me, the twins in our laps. We hold hands across the table for no reason other than we felt like it.

"What made you wake me up like that this morning?" Peeta asks after we put the twins to bed and are just embracing on our way back to our bedroom.

I shrug.

"I don't know. I woke up and you were, well, _excited_, and I didn't want to let it go to waste," I smirk. His eyes go wide.

"Oh," he ekes out and blushes.

"Did you not like it?" I ask shyly.

"That's a joke, right?"

I shrug.

"Kat, I woke up with my wife's mouth wrapped around me. It was, well, like waking up in heaven. I mean, you're an angel, so every morning is heaven, but you get what I'm saying."

I giggle and blush. He kisses my red cheeks.

"Really? You liked it? I just did it on a whim."

"Yes, I loved it honey," he nods. "Feel free to wake me up like that whenever your heart desires."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I tease, giving him a peck on the lips.

He just nods enthusiastically, his eyes glazing over just thinking about it.

Now, we're standing in the hall, hugging and kissing, neither one of us making a move to go anywhere.

"Um Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's have sex," I suggest.

"Okay, come on," he tries tugging me towards the bedroom. I shake my head and stand my ground.

"No. Right here," I tell him.

He glances around.

"I thought you said you got rug burn from last night when we were on the floor?"

"Who said anything about the floor?" I deadpan. I dart my eyes to the wall not three feet away and his eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh," he nods. I nod with him. He tries pushing me up against the wall facing him, but I again don't budge. "What is it, Katniss?"

"Not like that," I shake my head. "Like this." I turn to face the wall, and pull him behind me.

"Are you sure?" He asks nervously.

"Peeta, honey, shut up and fuck me," I tell him seriously. I hear him gasp and choke a little, causing me to giggle.

When I decide he's taking too long, I reach behind me and unsnap the button on his pants and undo his zipper, forcefully lowering them and his boxers. He finally gets in gear, and reaches around to my front, unsnapping my jeans. I help him quickly slide my jeans and panties down to my ankles.

"Now, Peeta," I demand throatily.

I feel his lips attach to my neck, causing me to shiver in anticipation. Then I feel his erection against my ass as he positions himself behind me. I lick my hand, reach behind me, and slowly slide it up and down, wetting him. He extends the courtesy to me, and soon we're both ready.

He bends a little to get the angle right, and I help guide him inside me. It takes a couple thrusts for him to get all the way in, but when he does, I wonder to myself why we've never done this standing before. It's, in a word, spectacular.

"Holy shit," I moan as he starts going faster and deeper.

"I know," he groans as she softly kisses my ear.

He runs one of his hands around to my front, sliding it up and under my shirt, finding my bra. He shoves it to the side, gripping my breast and fingering my nipple. It starts driving me crazy, and that coupled with his other hand down the front of my legs brings me quickly to an exhilarating orgasm.

"If you stop I'm never swallowing again," I threaten.

He chuckles and just keeps doing what he's doing, turning my head to kiss me passionately. I moan into his mouth as he slides almost all the way out of me then forcefully thrusts all the way in.

"Never. Stop. Fucking. Me," I breathe in between moans. I feel his wide smile against my neck as he kisses it.

"I want you to come again, Katniss," he whispers in my ear as his hand starts working between my legs again. "Please, baby, come for me."

A couple minutes later, his wish comes true, and he has to cover my mouth with his hand so we don't get noise complaints filed against us. When my orgasm finishes, I turn my head to whisper to him.

"Your turn, baby. I want you to come now."

He nods happily and I reach behind me to grasp his balls.

"Oh shit," he groans when he feels be grab them. I smirk and start sensually rubbing them.

"Come on baby," I coax him softly. "I want to feel your warm come inside me."

He starts thrusting even faster, and I quickly deduce he's seconds away.

"Kiss me while you come," I demand.

He locks his lips to mine, and just before he releases, I whisper quietly against them.

"Come in my pussy baby. Fill it up with your sweetness. Please, baby, fuck me and come inside me."

I slip my tongue back into his mouth and feel his body tense and release as he orgasms, moaning into my mouth. I help him slide in and out a few times, and he groans every time.

"Oh my god Kat," he whispers shakily after. "That was –"

"I know," I smile. He nods and kisses me.

Eventually, we make it back to the bed. We spend the night wrapped around each other, whispering words of love, forgetting about the rest of the world for just a little while. Only Peeta can make me ignore my worries for a bit, and I love him all the more for it.

Late at night, we're cuddling close, naked, our bodies glistening with sweat, permanent, satisfied smiles plastered on our faces.

We're facing each other, and he's gently stroking my cheek while I'm threading a couple fingers through his hair. Every now and then we lean in for a kiss.

"I love you," I whisper, "and I've never meant it more than right now."

He smiles wide and kisses me before he replies.

"I love you, and that love will grow every day for the rest of our lives."

"Forever?" I question.

"Always," he answers.

**A/N: We're days away from the start of the Games! Will Peeta's plan work? Will the Alliance work? Can they keep most of the Tributes alive? Will there be a bloodbath? Who knows? I don't. Well, maybe I do….**

**I want to quickly (or maybe not so quickly) address a review I received for my other story, 'Five Years Later', from someone called 'TowerOfEnvelopes' (seriously, WTF?). Okay, first, I never delete reviews, no matter what they say. If you take the time to review my stories, then I respect that and appreciate it. Next, I always find it fairly funny and highly hypocritical when I receive reviews that are critical of my writing style and character choices, but then I find that the reviewer hasn't posted a single chapter of a single story of their own writing. At least I have the balls to share my writing, even if you think I suck. Apparently, according to this reviewer, I have 'potential' to be a good writer, but my 'characters suck'. Well, first off, from the start, I've been upfront that I write all my characters OOC, that I'm not really following what Suzanne Collins did in THG, and that I don't really care. I write these stories for fun. I'm not trying to win a fucking Pulitzer here people. It's fanfiction for crying out loud. By telling me I have 'potential', you're inferring to me that A. you're a better writer than me, and B. I'm currently not a very good write. PROVE IT. Next, the reviewer deemed it necessary to accuse my writing style in this story (It Was A Lie) as 'nauseating', claiming I write 'I love you' into every sentence. Well, suck it up. I haven't been shy from the start in saying that this, above all, is a love story between Peeta and Katniss, that it's a fun, silly interpretation, and that I LOVE writing Everlark fluff. So if you find it nauseating, don't read it. I don't care. As long as I keep getting reviews that tell me people are enjoying it, I'm going to keep writing it. Then the reviewer went on to criticize my writing of Gale, saying something about how Katniss trusted him for years, learned everything from him and would never be strong enough to get the upper hand, and I write him too crazy. Well, sorry, but it's my goddamn story. 'Five Years Later' is just a stupid, silly story I wrote after reading too many of those ridiculous fics where Katniss cheats on Peeta with Gale or outright leaves him for Gale. I was venting, that's all. I never meant it to be an accurate representation of Collins' characters, I think that's fairly obvious. The reviewer says they want to 'love this story but the characters are so bad'. So, here's my advice buddy. Either don't read it, or write your own fucking story. It's not that I don't appreciate the review, it's the condescending attitude and honestly insulting comments that piss me off. I take time out of my day every day to write a few thousand words because people appreciate it, and I don't really like reading how I suck as a writer when you don't even give me advice, just spend a while putting me down. Thanks for that, btw. Look, pal, I'm not trying to start some kind of dick-measuring shit throwing contest, but you knew your review would piss me of, didn't you? That's why you wrote that ridiculous stuff at the end, then felt bad enough to write ANOTHER review about keeping the 'Everlark coming'. If you've never put your writing out there for anyone to read and review, you don't really know how it feels to have someone you don't know trash it. It kind of sucks. **

**Phew, okay, I'm finished ranting for now. For everyone who does review, thank you very much, I appreciate it. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Thank god us Americans still have brains and BHO got 4 more years. **


	44. AN Update

**Hey guys,**

**I know you were probably expecting the next chapter, but I'm sorry to inform you I'm currently admitted in the hospital. I had major surgery two years ago, and something has happened to my stomach. It's a new connection straight from my stomach to my intestines, and it's not emptying. I'm not going to be able to write until I'm released (my sister is typing this as I dictate), and unfortunately I have no clue when that will be. **

**Thank you for all your support and understanding. I hope to start writing again soon, and we can continue on the journey of Katniss and Peeta. **

**Thank you, **

**JB**


	45. Scores, Condoms, Suicides

_**Fair Warning: The beginning of this chapter contains an explicitly erotic Everlark sex scene. You've been notified. **_

I wake up without my body pressed up against the warmth of my husband's. I'm on my side, still naked, and I can feel there is nothing covering me, but I'm still comfortable. I open my eyes slowly to find myself staring right into Peeta's.

I yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

"Oh my god," Peeta grins.

"What?" I ask him quietly.

"That did glorious things to your boobs," he smirks, lust in his eyes.

I giggle and cup his cheek with my hand, leaning over to give him a long kiss.

"Good morning baby," I whisper against his warm inviting lips.

"Good morning honey," he whispers back.

"Why do you never call me sweetheart?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs before he answers.

"That's what Haymitch calls you," he explains. "At first I know you hated it, but now you don't seem to mind."

"So?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to call you something I knew you didn't like, in the beginning. Now, I guess I don't out of habit. Why do you ask?"

"I heard Finnick call Annie it yesterday," I tell him. "Now that I think about it, it would be weird to hear you say it."

"Exactly," he grins.

"But I wouldn't be opposed to 'sweetie' for future reference," I inform him. "I don't see Haymitch ever calling me that." We both laugh softly.

"Fair enough," he replies.

"What exactly were you doing when I woke up Peeta?" I ask slyly.

He blushes and averts his eyes.

"Honey?"

"I was admiring you," he quietly admits.

"What do you mean?"

"I was admiring your beauty. You're just so beautiful. Our lives are so hectic and it's only going to get crazier, so if I can take a few minutes each morning and remind myself how lucky I am, it helps."

Now it's my turn to blush under his words and gaze. I feel him gently kiss my cheeks, which he always likes to do when I blush.

"It also helps me to take some time every morning to make love to my wife," he adds.

"Peeta," I get his attention. "I was thinking, and I want you to know that even if we call it sex, or fucking, what you and I do is always making love. We love each other, we're _in _love, and whenever we're in bed together, even if we're not in bed technically, we're expressing that love."

He smiles wide and I feel the need to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I know," he whispers.

"Now that we've got that cleared up," I pause.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me, Peeta," I deadpan.

His smile somehow gets wider and we gravitate towards one another. We kiss slowly, Peeta cradling my face in his hands gently. I can feel the coolness of his wedding ring on my cheek. He trails one his hands down my body, tracing my curves with the tips of his fingers, causing me to shiver.

"Perfection," he mutters as he gazes down my lithe, nude body.

"You're more than welcome to use that perfection in any way you see fit," I mumble into his lips, wanting him to get more action oriented.

He apparently takes my advice, because soon I'm on my back looking up into his eyes. He bends down to kiss me, and I tangle my hands through his hair. He kisses down my body, knowing how much it teases me, and makes his way all the way to my stomach before I stop him.

"Stop," I grab his hair tightly. He looks up at me curiously, asking me what I mean. Instead of voicing it, I reach down, grasp his erection, and guide it towards me. He gets the idea, and together we help him enter me.

"Ohhh shit," I moan as he fills me up with his entire length.

He smiles and leans down to kiss me again, and I wrap my arm around his neck to keep him close. We moan into each other's mouths as he starts thrusting into me faster, the pleasure coming in waves.

"Harder," I groan. He smirks and pushes into me, causing me to emit noises I never thought I would be able to make. "Yeah, that's it baby. Fuck me," I goad him on. Every time he thrusts into me, I groan into his mouth, knowing what it does to him.

"I'm going to make you come," he whispers. To back up his claim, he dives a hand down between my legs, catching my own hand on the way down, and together we work me into a screaming orgasm. "Lose control, baby, just let it go," he prompts.

I do let it all go, and let our bodies dictate the pace and the pleasure of the moment. I kiss him everywhere my lips can reach, using my tongue to draw intricate patterns on his skin. In response, he kisses all over my breasts, capturing each nipple and working them individually.

I grasp some hair and force his face back up to mine, crashing our lips together as he brings me to another orgasm. As I writhe under him, I whisper fiercely against his lips.

"Please, Peeta, please keep fucking me. I need to feel every inch of you inside me."

As I say this, I match his thrusts with my own, maximizing our pleasure. He flips us over, so I'm on top, and I begin to ride him while he grasps my hips, allowing him to pump into me.

"Oh my god you're so warm," he mumbles. I smile and lean down to gently kiss him.

"You like that?" He nods. "You like fucking my tight pussy?" He nods again. "Keep going, Peeta. Please, baby, please. Fuck me harder, deeper. I'm so wet right now. The only thing I want is for you to come inside of me, baby. Please," I beg.

My whispers send him over the edge, and his face contorts into the expression of pure bliss that alerts me to his impending orgasm. I lean down and put my lips right against his.

"Let it go, Peeta. Forget about all our problems and worries and just explode inside of me. Please. I love you so much. I only want you to think about us, baby. You and me and our love. Now kiss me while you come."

I slip my tongue in his mouth and I feel his enter mine as he finally releases inside of me, his warmth filling me up and making me delirious with love.

We collapse onto the bed, sweaty and sated, whispering words of love as we kiss. We know that soon we'll have to get up and face the day, but for right now, our world extends to end of this bed.

Eventually we do get up, getting the twins ready and taking our shower. We head to the Training Center, giving Annabel and Grayson last minute advice. Their individual sessions will be after lunch, and Peeta will be going with Grayson to his to help with demonstrating his wrestling skills.

They go down for their morning Training, and we hang out in the penthouse as various other mentors come and go, talking about our Tributes. We discuss our huge Alliance, and find out that it's pretty much all set up. We've almost come up with our plan for the Games, and how to keep everyone alive, and we need to present it to our Tributes in such a way they don't become suspicious. It's not that we don't trust them, it's just we certainly don't trust the Capitol.

I find myself sitting with Annie, talking about various things, mostly our marriages. She and Finnick have been having a great time being married, and I'm tempted to say 'I told you so', but hold myself off. Somehow, the conversation turns to our sex lives.

"Oh, Katniss, do you and Peeta have any extra condoms? Finnick and I are almost out," she asks casually. I blush and turn my eyes away, which she misinterprets.

"Wait, do you and Peeta not….but what about the twins?" She's confused now.

"No, it's not that Annie," I explain. I take a deep breath. "Peeta and I have never used condoms."

"What?"

"We use birth control. Well at least now, obviously not before. I take pills," I tell her.

"Oh," her eyes widen. "Why not condoms?"

I debate whether to tell her. It's personal, sure, but it's also a little embarrassing.

"I don't like having anything in between us," I whisper. "I need to feel him – all of him."

"Oh," she blushes. "I see."

"Yeah," I nod. "Plus, if we used condoms, we wouldn't be able to be as spontaneous as we are." My hand shoots to my mouth as soon as I finish speaking. I can't believe I blurted that out.

"Oh my god, Katniss Mellark!" Annie looks at me accusingly.

"What?" I say innocently.

"You can't keep your hands off your husband, can you?" She smiles.

I shake my head guiltily.

"Even after the twins were born?" She asks curiously.

"It's gotten worse ever since they came," I tell her honestly. Her jaw drops. I shrug. "It's true. We just can't stop. I mean, last night, we had sex in the hallway walking back from putting them to bed. We're both insatiable."

"Wow," she shakes her head. "And I thought my marriage was good."

"Oh, please, I see the way you look at each other," I wave her off.

"Maybe, but we're more…..conservative with our sex life, I guess," she admits.

"Do you think it's a bad thing?" I ask shyly.

"No!" She immediately says. "I'm jealous, actually."

"That's ridiculous," I tell her with a shake of my head.

"I've always wondered if what Finnick and I have compares to what you two have," she continues. I go to interrupt, but she stops me. "Ever since I saw you two in the Tribute Parade."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When you held hands," she explains.

"What about it?"

"You really don't know?" I shake my head. "As soon as he took your hand, you looked, well, peaceful. I almost didn't believe it, considering the circumstances, but it's true. But Peeta, Peeta looked – how do I put this – Peeta looked like he was where he had always belonged. You have quite the effect on him, Katniss."

"He has an effect on me," I correct.

"Maybe," she shrugs, "but Katniss, you are a completely different person than the one that went into that Arena a year ago. You're still you, obviously, full of fire and ready to fight on a moment's notice, but you're also...," she searches for the right word, "serene."

"Serene?" I scoff.

"Yeah," she nods. "When you look at Peeta, or Eve, or Josh, you take on this look of complete serenity. Bliss. I don't really know what to call it, but you look like Peeta did during the Parade. Exactly where you belong."

I'm honestly at a loss for words, and she notices.

"Look at it this way. Last year, when you heard Peeta confess his love for you during his interview, how did you react?"

"I attacked him," I immediately answer. She smiles.

"And just about two minutes ago, you looked over to Peeta while we were in the middle of talking, and your entire face lit up. I'm positive you didn't even notice it, but I did. Your eyes softened, your lips formed a smile, and your whole demeanor relaxed."

"So?"

"He's changed you. You've changed you. The twins have changed you. You're finally who you were always meant to be, and I want that."

"Annie," I sigh, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, I know," she waves me off. "Finnick and I will have children. One day. But I want you to know, when we do, you're the person I'm going to look to as my model of a perfect mother. I already do when I doubt myself as a wife. You always doubt yourself, even when everyone is telling you the opposite."

"Peeta always tells me that," I tell her out of reflex.

"See? For someone with as much courage as you, you're still unwilling to be brave enough to admit it. That's irony if I've ever seen it."

I think about what she's saying, but don't understand how we got to this point.

"What does this have to do with our sex lives?" I ask, utterly confounded.

"Your sex life is a reflection of your metamorphosis. Last year you were terrified when Peeta had to strip down when you were healing him. Now, you make it sound as if you two are going at it like bunnies." She smirks at me and I can't help but smile back.

"I don't know what's gotten into me Annie," I breathe. "I can't help myself around him. Every time I see him I just want to rip his clothes off. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," she beams. "You're in love."

"Ugh," I groan, slapping my hand against my forehead. "Men."

"What are you two talking about?" Finnick asks loudly as he and Peeta sit down on either side of us. Annie and I look at each other and grin.

"Nothing," we say in unison. The boys shrug unknowingly.

We eat lunch with our Tributes, and they're both quiet and pensive, no doubt worried about this afternoon. Annabel asks me about my session last year, so I tell her, and she laughs and relaxes a bit.

Soon they're off for their sessions. Peeta leaves me with a kiss and I miss him before he's out the door. I pace while I wait for him, the twins the only thing helping me keep my sanity.

Finally they come through the door. I can't tell how it went yet, as all three of them just look worn out.

"Well?" I ask impatiently when they sit.

"Grayson did great," Peeta tells the room. "We demonstrated some wrestling and close quarter combat and he threw a few spears accurately."

"How about you, Annabel?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she replies quietly. "I threw some knives and did some sprints."

She doesn't elaborate. Nobody asks her to.

We all wait anxiously for Caesar to announce the scores. Eventually he begins.

They're all fairly low, as was expected. The Careers don't do much better than the rest, proving that the field is fairly equal. The highest score so far is an eight, from the boy from 2.

It's 12's turn.

Caesar shows Grayson's picture, then announces his score.

Ten.

The entire room gasps. A ten? What? Effie is quick to assure that it's a good sign. The rest of the adults know better.

Then it's Annabel's turn. Caesar shows her picture, then announces her score.

Ten.

We have the two highest scoring Tributes, by multiple points.

Haymitch, Peeta and I make eye contact and have a silent conversation. We know exactly what's happening. They're gunning for our Tributes, probably as retribution for last year.

We push it to the back of our minds and assure both of them that it's good. That it will help with sponsors. That it will scare the other Tributes into staying away. All the bullshit lines to try and not reveal what's truly going on.

Eventually we eat a somber dinner and head back to the hotel. Peeta and I are silent even as we put the twins to bed. We change, brush our teeth, and crawl under the covers, yearning to be into each other's arms.

"I don't want to lose them," I whisper.

"We won't," he's quick to assure.

"You don't know that!" I snap angrily.

"No, I don't," he calmly replies. "But I believe it."

I scoff.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn – damn – ugh, I don't know," I huff.

He's silent for a few moments, the only sounds our steady breaths.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I say facetiously, "some witty remark to make me feel better? Some carefully crafted anecdote that will lift my spirits?"

After what seems like a millennia, he speaks slowly and softly.

"Nobody, especially us, can control what goes on in that Arena. But don't you for a second think that we're not going to do everything in our power to get as many of those innocent children out of there alive as we can. So stop letting it control your thoughts, Kat. There's nothing we can do now except prepare them the best way we know how."

I want to rebuff him, tell him he's wrong, yell at him, anything. But I can't. Because I know he's right, in my heart.

"I know," I finally whisper with a sad nod. He kisses my forehead and then my lips sweetly.

"Let's stop talking about this," he suggests.

"Fine," I agree. "What do you want to do instead?"

Without hesitation he answers.

"This."

His lips are on mine instantly and my body is set on fire.

"Thank god," I mumble incoherently in between fervent kisses.

A while later, we're back laying in one another's arms, albeit not thinking about the Quell. At least trying not to.

"Katniss?" Peeta breaks the silence.

"Hmm?" I look up at him from my position on his bare chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks, almost looking shy and nervous.

I roll my eyes playfully and smirk.

"What do you think?"

"Kat, I'm serious."

"Yes, Peeta, you know you can ask me whatever you want."

He sighs and takes a deep breath. By the look in his eye and his general appearance, I know he's been thinking about this question for a while.

"If I'd died in that cave, what would you have done?"

I'm sure I look like a complete idiot, laying here with my mouth open, a bewildered look on my face. His question takes me totally by surprise. He understands and lets me work through my thought process, helping by gently running his hand through my hair.

"I don't know," I finally whisper. "I mean, I've never really thought about it. Even when we were in the cave, I tried not to think about it. It was just so – unfathomable to me. We had to get out of their alive, together. It was that, or –"

"Or what?" He prompts.

I shake my head.

"Or what?" He asks a little louder.

"Or we stayed in that cave forever." Neither of us mentions the fact that our bodies would both have been picked up by hovercrafts. It's the sentiment, the vision, that counts.

"Katniss," he breathes, with that tone that tells me he's concerned about me. I hate it half the time, but love it most of the time. "You know that's not what I would have wanted."

"I know," I retort, a little more harshly than intended. I take a moment to soften my approach. "Peeta, that's not fair and you know it. How many times have you said, have we talked about, how you were ready to die for me in that Arena?"

He shuts his eyes and nods, guilt all over his face.

"Exactly. It's completely hypocritical for you to say you would have died for me, but when I say I would have died for you, you get, well, angry at me."

"I'm not angry," he clarifies. "It's just – Kat – I wanted to die in the Arena so you could live your life. Be happy. Have a family. Find love. Move on."

I groan and grunt in frustration.

"Now I'm angry," I tell him with a glare. His eyes widen. "How many times do I have to tell you that the _only _life I want, or will ever want, is with _you_. If I left that Arena without you, I would have been alive, but I never would have lived. You know that, Peeta. Don't you dare pretend you don't."

"But you knew that in the cave? That without me, it wasn't worth living?" He asks quietly.

I let out a deep breath, thinking it over. Bringing myself back to that dank, dark cave where my mind was a jumble of a million thoughts. Do I love Peeta? What is love? Am I even capable of the emotion? Then I remember how I felt when he was shivering, fever and blood poisoning riddling his body with death. When I first really thought there was a good chance that I was going to lose him. I try to bring myself back to that exact moment, and remember how I felt.

"Yes," I say confidently, without any wavering. "Yes, Peeta. The answer is yes."

"How do you know?"

"I don't – I can't – I just do. If you had died in that cave, Peeta, I can say one hundred percent without a doubt that I would have joined you shortly after."

"You would have – um – killed yourself?" He asks nervously.

"I'm sorry, Peeta, but yes," I nod and kiss his chest chastely. "I would never have risked leaving to try and fight someone. I would never have left _you_, if you were – if you were –" I can't even finish the thought.

"Shh," he coos, gathering me tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry I brought it up baby."

"It's okay," I try to tell him. "I guess I always knew it, but I never really thought about it until now."

"But what about – what about your promise to Prim? And your mom? And…..Gale?" He whispers the last name.

"I thought I'd be ashamed to say it, but I'm not. As soon as I found you by that river, you were the _only person_ in this world that mattered enough to me to live on for." I actually have had this discussion with Prim. It was hard, and emotional, and involved a great deal of crying, but she understood better than I thought she would. She gets me like no one else, save Peeta.

"Oh, honey," he sighs, not really knowing how to respond.

"What if I had died, Peeta? What would you have done?" I turn it around on him.

"That one's easy," he surprises me by saying. "I would have hunted down whoever killed you, killed them, then joined you."

"But Peeta, you have a family. A life," I try.

He laughs.

"That's exactly what I said to you not five minutes ago, Katniss. We're one in the same, face it. It's just like you said. When we entered that Arena, you were the _only_ reason I had for living on."

"Oh my god," I gasp. "I can't believe how much I love you right now."

"I know. It's pretty amazing how every second I somehow am able to love you that much more. I love you, Kat. Always."

"Forever."

We kiss, slowly and with passion, but just kiss. Even though we're already naked, we silently agree to not take it any farther, at least not right now.

"Kat?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Can we have more children? After the war?"

"You're out of your mind if you think that I'm going through that again," I deadpan.

"Oh," he says dejectedly. "Okay."

He turns his face away, hurt in his eyes. How come he can never tell when I'm obviously teasing? Maybe I need to work on it or something.

I reach up and gently cup his cheek, turning his face back to me.

"Peeta Mellark, you're out of your mind if you think that you're getting away without giving me at least two more children," I tell him seriously, looking him dead in the eye.

"R – r – really?" He says in disbelief, sounding like a little kid in wonder.

I nod vigorously.

"Probably more," I shrug casually.

His smile widens and reaches his eyes, and he leans down to kiss me.

"You know," he whispers against my lips, "that would take a great deal of practice, Mrs. Mellark."

"Well then we shouldn't waste another second, should we, Mr. Mellark?" I smirk and kiss him back.

When, hours later, we fall asleep, my thoughts aren't of the upcoming Quell, or trying to save Tributes. No, they're of a house by a lake, filled with the smell of freshly baked bread, paint splatter, game cooking on the stove, the sounds of pitter-patter of tiny feet on hardwood floors, and the laughs of a happy family.

**A/N: So there's chapter 45. **

**I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for your support and well wishes. It was like getting dozens of get well cards, and it really lifted my spirits every day I was in the hospital. I got out on Wednesday, but didn't feel up to writing until today. Truly, from the bottom of the heart, I was touched, and you all have my gratitude for your concern, patience, kind words, and hearts. You guys are the reason I write this story, and it was amazing to see how many of you were willing to extend your thoughts to someone you only know through this avenue. **

**Thank you. **

**So we're almost to the Arena, and that means the start of the Rebellion as well. I'm still debating on whether or not to end this story at the beginning of the Rebellion and start a new one. It does make sense considering this story has ballooned to over 200K words. What do you guys think? Any ideas for a title? If I do end up doing that, I will turn it into a trilogy, the third story obviously taking place after the war. Let me know your thoughts. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and for diligently reading. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Shabbat Shalom. **


	46. Dinner, Interviews, Rooftops

_**Fair Warning: Near the end of this chapter there is a graphic sex scene. It seems like I give this warning every chapter, so maybe we should just start assuming that the chapters contain smut. Ha ha. You've been notified. Enjoy. **_

"Do we really have to go?" I whine as we finish getting dressed.

Peeta sighs.

"You know I don't either but we have to honey."

"I know," I mutter.

We're in our suite getting ready for dinner. It's some fancy well-to-do banquet before the final interviews. The Games start tomorrow. That means the Rebellion starts in two days.

"I wish we could just stay here and have a quiet meal with just the four of us," I lament quietly.

"Me too," Peeta agrees as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

I look into the mirror I'm facing at the two of us. His strong, familiar hands around my torso, my own hands covering them, our wedding rings touching. Despite the circumstances and where we are, I can't help but smile softly. No matter where I am or what's going on, I'll always be happy with him.

Peeta leans down and every so softly kisses my neck, exposed by my hair, which I've kept up for the evening. It makes me shiver with delight. He starts trailing kisses around to the nape of my neck.

"Oh god," I moan. "If you don't stop we're never going to leave this room."

He gives me one last lingering kiss then rests his forehead against my neck.

"Are we doing the right thing Katniss?" He asks me quietly, his voice muffled by my skin.

"You tell me every day that we are," I answer.

"I know, but do you believe it?"

"Yes," I reply without hesitation.

He picks his head up and rests it on my shoulder, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"I'm not lying," I defend. "Whenever I have doubts, I just look at you or our children, and I know we're doing the right thing, honey. I want that future we dream of. We will have that future, Peeta, and you and I will do anything to get there."

He nods solemnly.

"Okay."

I turn my head and kiss his cheek, and he grins.

"Now let's go, you can show your wife off to all these idiotic Captiol men," I tease.

"I do love the jealous looks I get," he smirks.

"You should see the hateful looks I get," I retort with a scoff. "Seriously, the women here are animalistic."

"You know you're the only woman for me," he jokes.

"I'd better be," I threaten. "I didn't have your children for the hell of it."

"Kat," he says, alarmed.

"Oh shut up," I wave him off. "You know exactly why we had children, and why we're going to have many more."

He gives me a relieved smile and I reward him with a peck on the lips.

"Honestly, baby, you need to get past this. I'm your _wife_, Peeta. The mother of your children. I didn't end up with you by default. I fell in love with you, and you're the only man I will ever love. We both need to work on our insecurity."

"I know. It just gets hard, especially when I see all those other rich, good looking men eyeing you."

I sigh and let out a deep breath. I honestly am at a loss for how to comfort him.

"I'm sorry honey," he whispers. "I'll try harder."

"Me too," I whisper back. "Come on, let's get going."

I reach out and take his hand, but stop him before he can start leading us out of the room.

"What is it?" He turns to me.

"I love you," I tell him with complete honesty, staring him in the eye. He smiles wide and his eyes sparkle, turning them that beautiful bright shade of blue he only gets around me or our children.

"I love you too."

I smile back, and we kiss once more before we leave. We stop at Prim's room and kiss the twins good night, thanking Prim once more for watching them. Honestly I think she is more thankful than us. She really is a wonderful aunt.

We exit through the rear of the hotel and get into the limo. As we ride to dinner, we hold hands but stay silent, neither of us needing to say anything.

The restaurant where dinner is being held is huge. It's lavish, of course, and the entire place is dedicated to the banquet. Not surprisingly, Peeta, Finnick, Annie and I are seated together at a very prominent table.

The food is good, but Peeta and I still prefer game from the woods and his baking over anything here. Throughout the meal, men and women attempt to proposition both of us for dances, but we continually politely decline. I could care less if it seems rude. I'm not dancing with anyone but my husband. Maybe Finnick, but not tonight.

"I need to use the ladies room," Annie pipes up. "Join me, Mrs. Mellark?" She smirks.

"Of course, Mrs. O'Dair," I smirk back.

Annie's been teaching me how to be a 'girlfriend', and apparently going to the bathroom in pairs is normal. So we go together, leaving our husbands with kisses. They both whimper as we walk away, purposely putting extra sway into our hips.

In the restroom, Annie insists on 'touching up' her makeup, and even goads me into doing so as well.

"This is stupid," I groan. "Peeta could care less about makeup. He loves me just the way I am," I say indignantly.

"Oh be quiet about your perfect husband," Annie smiles. "You already got me jealous with that talk about your wild sex life the other day."

I blush deeply, which I'm sure was her intent.

Before I can speak, the door opens, and four typical Capitol women, probably in their mid-twenties, pile in. Their outfits are, predictably, ostentatious and fairly ridiculous.

We try to gather our things and leave the restroom quickly, but they block the door.

"Excuse us," Annie says politely.

"You two really think you're so great, don't you," the apparent leader says snidely.

I roll my eyes dramatically.

"We just want to get back to our husbands," Annie replies calmly. I can sense she's getting nervous though.

"Don't worry about them," she waves her hand. "Our friends are taking care of them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snap angrily.

"We paid a lot of money to be here tonight, and we don't intend to let it go to waste," she explains.

"Meaning…," I prompt.

"Victors are famous for their _abilities_," she smirks. "Especially Finnick O'Dair," she looks to Annie, who's eyes have gone wide. "Peeta Mellark, I'm sure, will be just as good."

"Finnick doesn't do that anymore. He's married," Annie almost whimpers. I take her hand and squeeze it to try and reassure her.

"Oh on the contrary," the bitch replies. "I'm sure I can convince him otherwise."

"Look, just get out of our ways," I say as steadily and evenly as I can.

She reaches her arm out, intending to put it on my shoulder, but I'm already way past the point of civility. I let go of Annie's hand and grab the woman's outstretched wrist and twist it hard downwards. She lets out a strangled cry.

"Move," I order.

The other three women scamper out of the way.

The woman, who is apparently still defiant, tries to swing at me with her left hand. I grab her fist before it even gets close, forcing it back down. She doesn't try to hit me again, and I keep her wrist in a tight grip.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and frankly I could care less. I'm sick and tired of you fake, done up women thinking you can have whatever or whoever you want. Our husbands would never even contemplate dancing with you, never mind what you're implying."

"Do you know who I am?" She snivels.

I roll my eyes.

"No. Didn't I just say that?" I turn to Annie. "Really, how stupid are these people?"

"If you hurt me, you'll pay," she threatens.

"Oh no!" I say sarcastically. "I'm so scared! Annie, we'd better let them have what they want! We're just helpless women! It's not like they forced us into Arenas to fight for our lives and we somehow survived!"

Annie laughs and the other three women look downright petrified. The leader, however, still won't capitulate.

"I bet the worst thing you have to deal with is a broken nail, am I right?" I ask her mockingly. She sneers at me.

"Bitch," she spits. "I'm going to make sure you pay for this. I'm going to fuck your husband in front of you."

I can't help but let out a belly laugh. These women.

"Can I show you something?" I ask her calmly.

"Fuck you."

"Now now, don't they teach you to be polite in the Capitol?" I ask sarcastically. "Well, where I come from, if someone threatens you like you've been threatening me, this is what you do."

I promptly grab her index finger and break it. She screams out in pain.

"That's one finger. You have nine more," I warn.

"You broke my finger!" She yells in agony.

"Your powers of observation are overwhelming," I deadpan. Annie chuckles. "Now, are you going to give up this ridiculous game and leave us alone, or must I continue?"

"Fine," she huffs. "But this is far from over."

"Believe what you wish," I tell her. "But if you come near me, my husband, or my best friends ever again, I promise I will be far less restrained."

She nods glumly and I shove her aside. As we walk past, Annie surprisingly kicks her hard in the shin. I grin and she shrugs.

When we exit the ladies room, we're falling over each other in laughter.

"Thanks, Katniss," Annie tells me between giggles. "She was a bitch."

"No worries Annie," I tell her. "What are best friends for?"

She gives me a hug and I happily return it.

As we saunter back to our table, we hold hands, and I don't find it awkward in the least. Annie has really become my best friend (besides Peeta, obviously), and this just seems natural.

I can feel the eyes on us, but I ignore them. When Peeta and Finnick come into view, I can see the large number of male suitors hanging around, obviously waiting for Annie and me. Seriously, does marriage mean nothing to these people?

"Shall we show them who we belong to?" I whisper to Annie. She smiles conspiratorially.

We use all our faculties to walk as sensually and seductively as we can for the last few paces to our husbands.

I reach Peeta and lean down sideways. I grab the back of his head and attach my lips to his, forcing my tongue in his mouth. With my other hand I gently cradle his cheek, making sure my wedding band is visible to anyone looking. He responds eagerly. I exaggerate my movements, making it as obvious as I can who I'm deeply in love with.

Without breaking the kiss, I slide into Peeta's lap and continue making out with him. I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me close. Time stands still, I forget where I am and why I'm doing this, and the only thing my mind registers is us. Peeta and me. Me and my husband.

Eventually we slow down and part our lips, and I rest my forehead against his. I ignore all the looks I can feel at the back of my head and just whisper words of love to my husband.

"What was that about?" He asks finally.

"I just missed my husband," I smile and give him a peck.

"Well I missed my wife," he smiles back. We chuckle softly.

Eventually the vultures around us get the clue and disperse, leaving us to finish dining in relative peace.

Back in the limo, we head to Caesar's studio for the interviews. We will be sitting in the audience this year, with all the other mentors. We made sure our seats are next to Finnick, Annie, and Johanna of course.

Taking our seats, I'm thankful I'm not the one who has to get up there in front of the cameras again. I've become much more comfortable with public speaking, but I still refuse to do it alone. I need Peeta right by my side. He's the same way. When he did his interview solo with Caesar when I was pregnant, it was obvious how distressed and nervous he was (at least to me).

The interviews begin. Caesar attempts to keep them lighthearted, but he fails. It's incredibly angering and overwhelmingly sad. He's asking these young children about the lives they've left behind, knowing all the while that tomorrow they'll be thrown into an Arena and expected to viciously kill one another.

The only Tribute that actually seems eager to be here is the boy from 2, who got the eight in his training score. He reminds me of Cato. It sends a shiver down my spine. Peeta notices, and grips my hand harder, comforting me as is his habit.

"He's dead Katniss," he whispers into my ear.

"I know."

It helps, and I slowly calm down by the time our Tributes are interviewed.

Annabel goes first, and is cordial and sweet, but it's fairly obvious that she's sad. Caesar asks her questions about her family, which she answers tearfully. I want to scream at him, yell for him to stop. He senses her trepidation and asks her some stupid questions about how she likes the Capitol. Thankfully her time is up and she exits.

Grayson comes out and looks very handsome in his suit. He is also polite, but it's easy to see his downcast mood. He thinks he's going to be dead in a matter of days. I know the feeling all too well.

"So tell me, Grayson, how do you like your mentors?" Caesar asks.

"Haymitch is very helpful," he answers. "He's been around for a lot of years, so he has a ton of experience."

"What about the Mellarks?" Caesar follows up with.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark have been great," he replies. "They want to help us as much as they can. Mr. Mellark helped me in my private session, and Mrs. Mellark is always there to answer any questions about survival skills. Plus they let us play with their kids, which is always a lot of fun."

"Isn't that splendid," Caesar gushes. "We were hoping to meet the famous Mellark twins, but we've been unable to persuade their parents."

Really? Even if we're not the ones being interviewed, they still have to try? But, to my surprise, Grayson sets him straight.

"I agree with them Caesar," Grayson says with a hint of frustration. "Their children are just babies. Innocent, sweet babies. They don't deserve what you'd do to them. They're absolutely right in keeping them away from all this nonsense."

Caesar is taken aback, but recovers after a moment. He asks a couple more idiotic questions then it's over.

We meet with Annabel and Grayson back in the Penthouse, along with Haymitch and Effie. We go over last minute details, as this is the last time we'll see them before the Games begin.

They've been told about the Alliance and the plan, and both understand what needs to be done. They still don't know anything else, but we've assured them repeatedly we're going to do everything to keep them safe and alive.

We say our goodbyes, which leaves all of us, even Haymitch, in tears. It's harder than I thought. We've gotten close to these two kids, and it feels like two members of my family are going into that Arena tomorrow. I know it would be much easier if I was emotionally detached from them, but that's just simply not possible. Because I am invested in their futures, I'll try that much harder and fight that much more on their behalf.

Peeta holds me close during the ride back to the hotel. He strokes my hair and kisses my head softly. He lets me sob into his shirt as I let out my frustrations and emotions, not caring that I'm ruining his new suit. He hates it anyways, just like I hate everything about the Capitol.

In the elevator, Peeta reaches to hit the button for Prim's floor, but I stop him. Instead, I push the button for the roof. He looks at me questioningly.

"I just need some time with just the two of us, okay?"

He doesn't answer, just wraps me up in his embrace tightly.

Once on the roof, we find a comfortable spot to sit. He sits behind me, and I back up into his chest, his back against a wall.

We're silent for a long time, just looking out over the city, thinking about everything. The past, the present, the future. What might happen. What could happen. What should happen. What has happened.

"A year ago we sat on a roof not unlike this one," Peeta breaks the silence. "I thought it was the last moments I'd ever get to spend with you."

"I know," I reply softly.

"Even though we were most likely heading to our deaths, that was one of the best nights of my life. I got to talk to you, the girl I love, without anyone looking over our shoulders or cameras filming every second. I got to tell you how I really felt about the Games."

"You haven't let them change you, Peeta," I assure him. "Look at us. We're married, even though they probably expected that. But we did it on our own, in secret, because it's something that belongs to you and me. Not them. And we're about to embark on a journey that hopefully will end with all this being stopped."

"The next time we come here I pray that it's to liberate it," Peeta sighs.

"It will be."

"You know, I really wanted to kiss you that night," Peeta smiles against my cheek.

"Why didn't you?" I tease.

"Ha. Kat, do you forget trying to kill me after I admitted I love you? How do you think you'd have reacted if I tried to kiss you?"

"Fair enough," I smile. "But you're more than welcome to kiss me now."

He does, and it's slow and sweet. It's a kiss of love and promises. Promises of our future together, a life filled with children and laughter.

"If you could go back, would you change anything that's happened in the last year?" He asks quietly.

I think about it. I would volunteer for Prim a million times over, I know that. Would I change how I acted towards Peeta? Probably, but at the time, I didn't know any better. I was only thinking about how to get myself out alive, while all he was thinking about was how to die so I could live.

"I wouldn't have been such an utter bitch to you."

"Katniss, you didn't know what I was doing."

"But still, I could have been nicer to you. Even if I thought you were trying to kill me, odds were we were both going to die. Plus, by then, I knew how you felt, and I basically ignored you."

"It's okay. I didn't take it personally," he grins. "I'd like to think after all these years, I know you fairly well."

"Too well sometimes," I smile. "Honestly though, if I could go back, I wouldn't have lied to you on those train tracks."

He nods sadly, remembering that horrible moment.

"I'm so sorry Peeta," I sob, turning to try to bury my face into his chest.

"Shhh," he soothes. "Honey, I forgave you for that so long ago. Forget about it."

"I'll never forget about it," I cry. "I did that to you. Me. I stood there, looked you in the eye, and crushed you. I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew what saying those words would do to you, but I still did it. What kind of person does that make me?"

He doesn't answer, just rubs my back and my hair and lets me vent.

"Seriously, how did you ever take me back? And so quickly? I was at your house for like ten minutes before we started kissing. What did I ever do to deserve forgiveness like that?"

"Baby, you made a mistake. Everyone does. You had the courage to come to me, admit it, and ask for my forgiveness. I'd be a terrible person not to give you a second chance. Especially considering that I was, and still am, in love with you. That's what love is sweetie."

"You called me sweetie," I point out happily.

"I did."

"I liked it. Sweetie."

"Me too."

"Would you change anything honey?" I ask, looking up at him.

"No," he immediately replies.

"Really? Nothing? Why not?"

"Because where I am, right here with you in this moment, I'd never want to change that. Everything we've gone through has brought us right here, made us this strong. A year ago, we sat on a roof together and I was determined to die so you could live a long happy life. Now I get to live that life with you. So no, I wouldn't change a single thing, because this is the happiest I've ever been."

"I know I don't act like it sometimes, but this is the happiest I've ever been too. I mean it. You and our children are the best thing to ever happen to me," I tell him honestly.

"Really? You mean that?" He asks with wonder.

"Yes. I love you. Forever."

"I love you too Kat. Always."

He bends down and our lips meet, and I lose track of time. My mind goes blank, and I welcome it. All I care about are his lips, his body close to mine.

"Katniss?" He asks softly after we kiss.

"What is it baby?"

"Before we get the twins, can we make love?"

"Absolutely. I'd like nothing more."

Without another word, he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to our suite. He lies me gently on the bed, standing above me, admiring me with a look of complete love and lust.

"If you don't stop gaping and start touching I'm going to get cranky fast," I warn.

He shakes his head to get out of his stupor and I giggle.

Finally he leans over me and we start. As we kiss I start unbuttoning his shirt and once that's off, I quickly get rid of his pants. He lifts me up and slides my dress off of me, leaving me in a bra and panties and him in his boxers.

Before he strips me of my lingerie, he kisses all down my body until he's between my legs. He softly kisses my pussy under my panties, and it starts driving me wild.

"Wow you're wet," he mutters between kisses.

"Take them off," I beg. "Please, baby, please."

Teasingly, he starts sliding them agonizingly slowly down my legs. Every inch they lower, he kisses the skin they just passed over. It's causing me to go crazy with desire.

By the time he gets them off and starts kissing his way back up my legs, I'm writhing under his lips. When he finally is inches from my pussy, I explode into an orgasm.

"Oh my god!" I scream. He rides it out with me, and to tease me, blows soft, warm breaths directly between my legs.

I grab his hair roughly and jerk his face towards me. I feel his tongue enter me and I'm instantly transported to paradise.

After a few minutes, my body is racked with another release. He doesn't remove his tongue, just keeps on bringing me to the edge.

"You taste wonderful," he smiles up at me.

"Okay, Peeta," I breathe. "Get your lips on mine and your cock inside me. Now."

He nods seriously and slides his body up. I skillfully use my toes to remove his boxers. I can feel his erection against my thigh. His hands are running all over my torso, and when he reaches my breasts, I realize I'm still wearing my bra.

"Take it off," I plead. "I need your lips on them."

He obliges and removes it quickly, replacing it with his skilled lips. He still hasn't entered me, and he knows he's teasing me.

I eventually can't take it anymore. I grab his hair and bring his face to mine. Our eyes meet.

"Fuck. Me. Right. Now," I demand.

He smirks.

"It's not funny," I snap. "I'm serious baby. I want your cock in my pussy this instant."

"Yes ma'am," he whispers.

The next thing I feel is his hard erection slowly entering me. I reach down and help guide him in. Once he's buried up to the hilt, he backs out and repeats.

"Faster," I plead.

He shakes his head.

"No. I want to savor every second of this," he informs me.

I blush and he kisses my cheeks, then attaches his lips to mine as I feel him slide all the way in again. His pace is making me frustrated on one hand, and on the other it's driving me to complete ecstasy.

After a few minutes of this pace, I can tell he's inching close to his release.

"You're going to come soon?" I ask.

He nods.

"After you come, you're not allowed to pull out. I want you inside me continuously while we keep having sex."

His eyes widen and his lips quirk into a smile.

"Shut up," I scold.

"You're amazing," he whispers.

"I said shut up. Just fuck me."

He nods and kisses me again, slipping his tongue in my mouth. A minute later, I can tell he's about to come.

"If one drop of you come leaves me, I'm going to hit you as hard as I can," I tell him seriously. I have no idea what's come over me, but what I do know is that we both like it. A lot. "Now come inside me, baby. Right now. And after you give me your load, keep fucking me."

This just drives him completely over whatever edge he was on, and I feel his warmth filling me up. It spreads to my entire body and I feel complete again. True to his word, he follows my orders, and stays inside of me.

"Now what?" He asks after a moment.

"Now this," I reply.

I start matching his thrusts under him, and he groans happily in response.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I tease. "Flip me over. I want to ride you."

He nods and without pulling out, switches our positions. I find myself on top of him, and begin riding him like there's no tomorrow. Which, who knows, there might not be. I can't bring myself to care in this moment.

"Oh my god Kat," he mumbles. His eyes slide shut as my thrusts get more and more pronounced.

After a few minutes I can feel his erection return to full strength inside me. I smirk and begin rolling around in circles atop him, which I know he loves. I reach behind me and grab his balls in my hand, massaging them.

"Oh shit, don't stop baby," he begs.

I lean down and kiss him, whispering words of love against his lips. I shift a little bit and gently bite his ear lobe.

"Promise me this will never change," I whisper into his ear.

"What will never change?" He asks.

"This. You and me."

I sit back up straight and he looks at me in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise me we'll always find time to do this. To express our love like this," I plead desperately.

We both know it's somewhat of an empty promise. Not because it won't happen, but because we both know it will. But for some reason, in this moment, with him inside me while I buck atop him, I need to hear the words. Of course, he understands that without me voicing it.

"I promise Katniss."

I breathe a sigh of relief, smile, and lift myself up until his cock almost slides out, then lower myself all the way back down. He moans loudly in response.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Anytime," he whimpers.

I build back up to my previous rhythm, and he reaches up to massage my breasts with one hand while his other is intertwined with mine.

"I'm going to come baby," he warns.

"Okay."

I ride him faster and faster for a few moments until I'm certain he's there.

"Here it comes," he announces.

"You're going to come in my mouth," I tell him.

Before he can reply, I slide off of him, kneel over him, and take his entire length in my mouth while I massage his balls.

A moment later, I feel his come explode in mouth as he groans. I keep massaging and sucking, getting everything possible out of him. When he's finished, I look up at him as I swallow his whole load. I slowly and meticulously clean his erection from top to bottom, ending with a series of sweet kisses to the tip.

We collapse together in a mess of sweat and limbs, panting, satiated. We slowly kiss and revel in the afterglow.

"That was amazing."

"I know," he agrees. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoyed it more than you did."

"That's not possible," he argues.

"Oh it's very possible," I retort.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree," he appeases.

"Fine."

We both laugh and kiss.

"We better change the sheets before we get the twins," I point out.

"Definitely," he chuckles.

"Let's take a shower too," I suggest.

"Kay."

We shower quickly but efficiently. We retrieve the twins from Prim, who of course smirks at us knowingly. I blush and try to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Back in our room, we feed, burp, and change the twins. They're sleeping in our bed tonight. During the interviews, while everyone in Panem was distracted, Plutarch arranged for our luggage to be picked up by the hovercraft we'll be boarding tomorrow night. They took most of our stuff, including the cribs.

Settling into bed, we place Josh and Eve between us. Gazing down at our children, I'm once again brought to tears by the mere sight of them.

"Look what we made Peeta."

"I know."

"They're perfect."

"You're perfect."

"No I'm not."

He rolls his eyes.

"Were you serious that we're going to have more?" He asks quietly.

I nod.

"I don't think I'd be able to not have more children with you, honey," I admit.

"I can't wait," he says excitedly.

"Me either."

"How many more?" He asks with a smile.

"That's up for debate," I tell him. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I think Josh and Eve will make great older siblings," he says while gently rubbing circles on Eve's stomach.

"I know they will," I agree.

"No matter what happens in the next few days Kat, I'll do anything I have to in order to keep our family safe. It's my only priority."

"I know, Peeta."

"I won't leave you three. I can't. You're my reasons for living."

"Me too. I can't imagine life without any of us," I admit sadly.

"Let's go to sleep. Forget about everything. Just think about our family."

"That sounds wonderful," I smile.

We rearrange ourselves so that we're in the spoon position with our children in front of us. Peeta wraps his arm around all three of us and I feel as safe as I ever have.

"I love you Peeta. I've loved you ever since you saved my life by taking a beating. I'll love you until the moment I die, and forever after that."

"I love you Katniss. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, in a red dress with two braids. I'll love you for eternity."

As the four of us drift off to sleep, only one thought runs through my mind. Kind of like that first night I spent at Peeta's after we got together, when all I could think about was that I'm in love. Tonight, it's a similar thought.

There was no place else I was ever supposed to be than right here.

**A/N: So we're on the eve of the Games. Get it? Eve? Haha. **

**So after hearing your responses, I think it makes the most sense to make it into a trilogy. This story will end the moment they step onto the hovercraft. I haven't decided what to call the next story, so keep coming with the suggestions. If I get enough good ones, I'll post a poll and let you guys decide. **

**I will be writing some scenes from the Arena. I have a couple ideas for the 'bloodbath' and the Alliance, so I'm excited to write about those. Who will die? Who will live to be rescued? What will happen when the Capitol realizes what's happening? Stay tuned to find out. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and kind words. I'm feeling better every day. It was a miserable stay in the hospital to say the least. When I had my surgery, they removed so much stuff from my abdomen they had to make a new connection from my stomach directly to my intestines. For some reason, my stomach wasn't emptying, and it was causing me a great deal of pain. I'm getting better slowly, and it helps to write and hear that you guys are still enjoying it. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. It really does help. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. **


	47. The Third Quarter Quell

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5….._

As the Gamemakers count down, my anxiety shoots through the roof. We're in our suite watching on a series of monitors. Haymitch, Effie, Finnick, and Annie are here with Peeta, me and the twins.

I can see Grayson and Annabel atop their pedestals. They both look frightened but are trying their best to hide it. They're well aware they're on camera. As the view pans around, showing all the other Tributes, it's disheartening. The majority of them are shaking like leaves. I'm actually scared one of them will fall off and detonate the mine.

_4, 3, 2, 1…._

Just like that, the Quarter Quell has begun.

At first, it's unlike any other Games in history. The Tributes are frozen. There's no huge rush to the Cornucopia, no onslaught of murder. Eventually, after a few seconds, some of the older kids do step down and make their way, albeit slowly, to the supplies. I'm grateful to see that Grayson hustles, grabbing a backpack, a set of knives, and a spear. He runs back to the area designated to meet up with the Alliance, where most of the other Tributes are already waiting.

We agreed to have them split off into two groups. They'll head in separate directions then meet up at the goat patch to make the trek to the cave. Once Grayson joins them, they merge into the pre-determined groups, and set off towards the woods.

But, just as they reach the tree-line, Grayson looks back. He stops dead in his tracks.

He's looking towards the pedestals. The boy from 2 is taunting the girl from 5, who's only seven. She's atop her pedestal, clutching her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. They boy is casually flipping a knife from hand to hand, mocking her before he kills her.

"Keep walking Grayson," I hear Haymitch mutter. I, however, pray he doesn't. He reminds me of Peeta too much.

Speaking of Peeta, I turn to look at him. His face is racked with all sorts of emotions, from fear to anxiety to worry. I squeeze his hand harder than I'd already been.

Grayson debates for a split second, turns to Annabel, whispers something to her, then turns and walks towards the pedestals. I can't ever remember seeing him so angry.

He creeps up on the boy from the back, using the skills I taught him. Just as he reaches them, the boy raises his right arm, blade extended, apparently ready to make a killing blow.

All the cameras sense the action and zoom in, the microphones picking up the entire exchange.

Grayson grabs his wrist hard.

"Stop," Grayson says with steel.

The boy turns his head and sees Grayson.

"If you don't let me kill her, you're next 12," he threatens.

Grayson chuckles softly and shakes his head. With his other hand, he reaches up and easily wrenches the knife out of the boy's grip. He slides it into his belt.

"I'll just find you later, it doesn't matter. I'll kill her too," he snivels.

"Good luck with that," Grayson says causally.

Without warning, Grayson takes his own knife, bends down, and slices through the boy's Achilles heel on his right leg. He crumples in agony, screaming out in pain. He won't be going anywhere.

Grayson shoves him to the side and approaches the girl, who is still terrified. He puts away his knife and shows her his empty hands.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he says softly. She looks at him warily. "Me and some of my friends are going to go somewhere safe, would you like to come with us?"

She nods shyly.

"What's your name? Mine's Grayson."

"Emily," she whispers.

"Come here Emily, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you, okay?" Grayson says calmly.

He steps closer tentatively and reaches his arms out. After a few seconds of debate, she wraps her tiny arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection.

Grayson takes one last look at the boy from 2, who is nothing more than a heap of useless, screaming garbage. I'm glad he didn't kill him, but happy he maimed him enough so it'll be hard for him to kill anyone else.

With Emily firmly in his arms, Grayson takes one last look around, then sprints at full speed back towards the woods. Annabel had begun leading the group further away from the Cornucopia, so it takes a few minutes of Grayson running to catch up.

"Who's that?" Annabel asks softly when Grayson reappears.

"This is Emily. Emily, this is my district partner, Annabel."

"Hi Emily," Annabel smiles. "Welcome to our little group."

"Thank you," Emily says quietly. "You saved my life."

"Well we protect each other," Grayson responds automatically.

I look to Peeta. We are both incredibly proud of both our Tributes right now.

Their group trudges through the woods and begins their trek up the mountains leading to the area we designated as their hideout. It should take them most of the day to get there.

While they hike, we look around at the other monitors. Only two Tributes died during the bloodbath. The boy from 9 was killed by the Career boy from 1. They'd been arguing and butting heads all week in Training, so it wasn't a big surprise when they decided to fight it out right when the Games began. Then, right after, the girl from 9 killed the boy from 1 in revenge. She literally stabbed him through the heart. It was hard to watch.

The other Tributes who aren't part of our huge Alliance are wandering around, almost clueless. Some of them are still around the Cornucopia. They're not fighting. They seem more like they're in a dream like state, dazed and utterly confused. It breaks my heart. I wish we could save them all. Hopefully we can save the rest.

Eventually, as the sun starts to set, Grayson finds the beginning of the goat path. It's obvious they're the first ones there, as there are no tracks in the snow leading up.

Throughout the day, Grayson has taken on the leadership role in the group. Without there being a vote or even a discussion, everyone looked to him for directions. He decided where to go, when to stop to rest, who should be in front and back, and everything else. He took the role in stride. Once again, he's reminding me of my husband.

"We're the first ones here," Grayson announces. "Annabel, lead everyone up to the cave and I'll wait here for the other group."

"You can't stay alone!" Emily protests, hugging Grayson from the side. She's become very attached to him in these few short hours.

"I'll be okay, Emily," he assures her with a smile. "I have my weapons. Besides, how could anything happen to me when I promised I'd make you dinner? Hmm?"

Emily seems to ponder this and eventually nods reluctantly. Even so, Annabel forces Grayson to have the boy from 4, Finnick and Annie's Tribute, stay with him. Grayson agrees.

"Go, Bel, it's going to get cold fast. Get these kids warm and safe. Feed them some dinner and make sure they drink lots of water."

"Okay Gray," she answers. They call each other these little nicknames they invented during Training. It's incredibly cute. "But you'd better not leave me," she sticks her finger in his chest threateningly.

"I won't," he promises.

Before she leaves, Annabel throws her arms around his neck and I swear I see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I know they've both grown close, but this is, well, reminiscent of last year.

Just as she lets go, she stops, thinks a moment, then gives Grayson a sweet kiss on the cheek. Grayson looks stunned and blushes furiously.

"Don't you dare leave me, Grayson Mitchell," she warns as she begins to lead the group up the path.

"I promise, Annabel Anderson," Grayson whispers into the wind. It's easy to see the tears streaking down his young, innocent cheeks.

The cameras split the screen, showing Annabel leading the group up the path and Grayson waiting at the bottom.

Darkness settles. We begin to worry about the other group. They haven't shown them in a long time, so we have no idea where they are, or even if they're alive, since there are no death announcements.

Miraculously, about an hour after sunset, the other group arrives, safe and sound.

"What happened?" Grayson asks.

Frederick, the boy from 7, Jo's Tribute, answers.

"A couple of the Career girls were following us. We had to stop a few times and let them pass, then alter our course a bit. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Grayson waves him off diplomatically. "We're just glad you're alright. Do you need a rest, it's going to be a bit of a hike up to the cave."

"I think we're good," Frederick answers. "Right guys?" He asks his group. They nod.

"Okay. Let's go." He instructs the boy from 4 to take the lead with Grayson brings up the rear, protecting the group.

The camera switches to the cave, where Annabel is making everyone soup. I'm so happy there wasn't a traditional bloodbath, and almost everyone in the Alliance was able to grab something. They have sufficient food and water and weapons to last the night.

It will take Grayson's group about an hour and a half to reach the cave. While they do that, I snuggle closer to Peeta, needing to feel him.

"Did we do the right thing this morning?" He whispers so nobody else hears.

"Yes," is my immediate response.

This morning, Peeta and I woke up and made a decision. We didn't make it lightly, nor did we make it on a whim. We'd been thinking about it, and decided it had to be done.

We went to the Training Center, found Grayson and Annabel, pulled them aside, and told them everything.

We told them about the Alliance, why we'd formed it, and what would happen tomorrow morning. We told them that's why we were so sure both of them were getting out of there alive. We told them they were the only Tributes who knew, and we trusted them to keep their mouths shut. Not only did their lives depend on their discretion, the Rebellion did as well. When they asked us why we were telling them, we paused before we answered. We told them we trusted them, that we didn't want them going in there thinking they were going to die like we did. But most of all, we needed them to be strong for the Alliance. We needed them to be leaders, to keep spirits up until they could be rescued.

And now, watching as Annabel cooks dinner with a small grin on her face and Grayson scans his sectors making sure they're not being followed, we know we made the correct choice this morning.

"I think so too," Peeta breaks me out of my thoughts. "They're doing great."

"Grayson reminds me of you," I give him a peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"He never wanted to be a leader, but he was born to be one. Plus he seems to be making his district partner fall for him. I'm somewhat familiar with what that feels like," I joke. We both chuckle softly.

Grayson and the other group reach the cave, and there are happy reunions all around. When Annabel sees Grayson, she abandons what she was doing, and runs straight into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"You scared me!" She yells at him.

"Sorry?" He mutters sheepishly.

"Just don't ever do that to me again!" She demands.

He just nods shyly. She sighs worriedly.

"I was scared you'd gotten hurt or one of the Careers had found you or-"

He cuts her off.

"Bel, I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm alive. See?" He takes her hand and puts it over his beating heart. I know exactly how comforting that is, as most of my night are spent with my ear directly over Peeta's heart.

She nods and can't help letting a few tears escape. He gently wipes them for her.

"I – I – I," she stumbles.

"I know," Grayson finished softly. She nods. He just opens his arms and she falls into them. They embrace wordlessly. I bet the Capitol's eating this up. They get District 12 giving them some sort of romance two years in a row. Despicable.

The entire Alliance enjoys dinner, and I'm happy to see there's enough for everyone, even Emily, to get at least something. Grayson introduces her to the group, and she's welcomed with open arms, finding a place with some of the younger kids.

Later, Grayson and Annabel sit together, standing guard at the front of the cave. Most of the Tributes are asleep or just about there.

"That was very brave," Annabel tells him. "Saving Emily."

"I couldn't just let him kill her," he says.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I don't want to kill anybody." He sounds exactly like my Peeta.

"I probably would've," Annabel mumbles. "He's so mean."

"Well I did make sure he can't really move much," he laughs. She joins him.

They sit in silence for a long time, just looking out across the huge Arena from their place high up on the mountain. I see their hands slowly bridge the gap between them, and soon their holding hands, fingers intertwined. I don't know if either of them notice.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of snow crunching under foot is audible. Grayson and Annabel are instantly on their feet, weapons at the ready.

"Who's there?" Grayson demands.

The girl from 1 and the girl from 2 appear out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Annabel spits.

"We followed your tracks," the girl from 1 says, obviously exhausted.

"So you're here to try and kill us?" Grayson deduces.

They shake their heads.

"No. We were wondering if you had any food," the girl from 2 says, obviously embarrassed.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Annabel asks. Smart girl.

Both of them take all their weapons, which are actually pretty meager considering the Districts they come from, and throw them down in front of our Tributes.

"Take them. Tie us up if you want. We just don't want to die," the girl from 1 pleads.

Grayson and Annabel look to one another, then confer quietly for a few moments.

"Fine. But you stay right here at the entrance with us. You do exactly as we say," Grayson lays out the rules.

"Thank you," they say in unison, their utter tiredness evident.

Annabel shows them where to sit, and Grayson wisely finds some rope. He ties their hands, but allows them enough maneuverability to eat some soup Annabel scrounges up. Their eyes easily relay their gratitude.

"Why are so many of you up here in this cave?" The girl from 2 asks.

"That's none of your business," Annabel snaps.

"Sorry," she mutters at her feet.

Annabel laughs a little to herself, amused as I am at the role-reversal.

As the night rolls on, the four of them talk more, and discover they're not that different. They come from families, have brothers and sisters, and none of them every wanted to end up in the Arena. It's interesting to see the similarities.

Before I know it, Peeta is nudging me, showing me it's almost time to head to the roof.

"Guys," I say to Finnick and Annie, "we have to get going."

Annie immediately starts crying.

"Annie, we'll see you in a few days at the most," I try to console her as I hug her tight.

"I know," she sobs. "I'm just going to miss the four of you so much. You're like my family."

"We're not _like _your family, Annie," I say firmly. She widens her eyes in alarm. "We _are_ your family." She relaxes into wide smile. "Just please, be careful in the Arena. Josh and Even need their aunt and uncle okay?"

"I promise," she vows solemnly.

I say goodbye to Finnick, who has tears in the corner of his eyes as well, but would never admit it. Haymitch gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He has to go into the Arena with the rest of the Victors, but Effie will be coming with us.

Finnick, Annie and Haymitch leave to head back to the Training Center, and Prim and my mom arrive, ready to go.

Peeta and I head to our bedroom to get dressed.

We put on our dark gray fatigues, combat boots, tactical vests, and our side arms in thigh holsters. I braid my hair back with Peeta's help and smooth his curls out to his displeasure.

When we're dressed, we stand next to one another in front of the mirror.

"Are we really ready for this Peeta?" I ask nervously.

"As long as I have you, I'm ready for anything."

I roll my eyes.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Doesn't mean it's not the truth," he smirks and kisses my cheek. "And by the way, I was right."

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to struggle not ripping your clothes off and fucking you against any random wall whenever I see you in your uniform," he smiles wide. I blush deeply and turn my head away.

"You can't do that to me when we can't do anything about it honey," I whine.

"Maybe there will be a bathroom on the hovercraft," he muses.

And just like that I'm sure I need a new pair of panties. Damn him.

The clock strikes midnight and it's time.

We pack the twins into their stroller, making sure we have everything else of ours from the hotel suite. I take a deep breath as we get on the elevator for the last time.

Peeta grabs my hand and I hold onto it for dear life.

Before we reach the roof, we turn to each other.

"Remember Katniss, the house by the lake. You, me, and all of our children."

"I will, Peeta. It's what we'll fight for. I love you."

"I love you too."

We lean in to kiss, and the elevator dings and the doors slide open to reveal the roof.

The hovercraft is already there, the back ramp down ready for us to load.

Prim, my mom and Effie walk ahead of us and get on. Peeta and I take one more moment, look around us at the Capitol, then to each other. We don't say a word. None need to be said. We know.

We step on to the hovercraft, both us pushing the stroller containing our children. As the rear ramp closes, there's one thing I'm certain of.

Our lives will never be the same. But, with my boy with the bread by my side, I know I can get through anything.

Besides, isn't that why I knocked on his door all those months ago? Because it was a lie.

**A/N: And there's the last chapter of the first story of the trilogy. **

**I'm honestly stunned at how far this story has come. Over FOUR HUNDRED reviews, TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND words, and countless ridiculous ideas that apparently people liked. I can't tell you how much it means to have so many people rooting for me, waiting every day for me to post that new chapter. **

**Honestly, I did feel I was getting repetitive, and I have a lot of ideas about the sequel, so I wanted to get there sooner rather than later. I hope everyone liked what I did with the beginning of the Quell. We will see a bit more of it before the Rebellion actually begins. **

**Chances are, the first chapter of the new story will be posted tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. But, knowing me, it most likely will be tomorrow. **

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, PMed, and enjoyed this story. It's been quite a journey from when I wrote what I thought was going to be a one-shot to where we are now, talking about a trilogy. **

**I haven't decided on the name for the next story, so keep the suggestions coming. If I choose one that is reader-suggested, believe me, they will get recognized for their contribution. **

**So, after forty-seven chapters, over 200K words, and more reviews than I'd ever though I'd receive, this is the end of "It Was A Lie". My little experiment at seeing I can right Katniss and Peeta. Sure, the characters might be OOC, but it's been a ton of fun. So thank you for all your support. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. **

**The next story in this trilogy will being shortly! Please stay tuned! I want to see even more followers, favs and reviews!**

**Thanks TO EVERYON!**

**-Josh**


	48. Check Out The Sequel

**Just to let everyone know, the first chapter of the sequel has been posted!**

**It's titled 'The Truth Revealed' and here's a small preview:**

_Before anyone can react, I've quick drawn my pistol and have the barrel flush against his temple. _

"_I'll ask you once more. Where – are – we – going?"_

"_The Arena," he whimpers. _

_My eyes widen and I'm sure Peeta's do as well. _

"_What? We're supposed to go straight to 13," I say to nobody in particular. _

"_My orders are to aid in the evacuation," the pilot relays. _

"_Well you have new orders," I inform him. "Take us directly to District 13."_

"_I can't do that."_

**Please, please, please check it out and review! Fave and follow! The more reviews, faves, and follows I get, the more motivated I am to write!**

**Once again, as the first story of this trilogy comes to a close, I want to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with me, even when I was in the hospital and too sick to write. All of your support means the world to me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. So, in order to keep showing your support, check out the sequel! It will be awesome, I promise. It will have all the Everlark, smut, comedy, drama, everything that "It Was A Lie' had. **

**THANK YOU!**

**-Josh**


End file.
